Adventures in Babysitting, or at least thats how it started!
by Nicknack2814
Summary: What do you get when you add Rose Weasley, nine 3rd generation kids and 3 bailed babysitters? A fun weekend with an arch-nemesis who just so happened to stop by and save the day. Saving each other was never part of the plan, but one unlikely friendship later and a whole bunch of unexpected moments will lead them down a road neither could have predicted, but maybe that's the point.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own any part of Harry Potter and the amazing world that JK Rowling created, although most days I really wish I did. Just my own little idea in a large world that isn't mine!**

"Albus Severus Potter get your backside back here this instant!" Rose Weasley shrieked at him above the din of screaming, crying, shouting children and trying her best to sound like her Nana Molly. Either Al didn't hear her, she didn't get the tone right, or more likely he completely ignored her because a few seconds later all she saw was brilliant green lights in the fireplace and he was gone. Rose groaned in exasperation and wanted the ground to swallow her up, she felt the walls closing in on her as the noise levels seemed to rise exponentially. Her older cousins had all roped her and a few of their other childless cousins into babysitting for them while they went out for the night. There were currently nine children to the one lonely adult who'd been deserted by her good for nothing co-sitters. She breathed in deeply, she could do this, she could!

...

Forty five minutes later...

She couldn't do this, she couldn't! This was abso- _fucking_ -lutely ridiculous and she was going to _avada_ her cousins the moment she laid eyes on them! Al would get the worst punishment, she might _crucio_ him for a bit first. Gracie, Dominique's four week old, was screaming loudly in her ear while Rose danced around the kitchen making her bottle, something she couldn't do by magic because she didn't know the spells well enough and she couldn't concentrate with all the noise. Fred's four year old twins Max and Mickey were currently running up and down the stairs and around the living room doing Merlin knows what alongside their two year old twin sisters Charlotte and Chloe (boy did Fred end up shouldering his dad's karma and it was hilarious to watch when they weren't her responsibility). Teddy and Victoire's five year old Francois didn't take much encouragement from the two sets of twins, having inherited his grandfather's penchant for mischief despite never having known him. James' son Samuel fell straight into that category too, although Rose was sure her Uncle Harry had taken every opportunity to instil it into him and given the fact he was only one year old, he'd done it very well. Molly's two year old Artie was sat in the middle of the lounge wailing because he had no idea what was going on and he just wanted his mummy back now, which only helped the situation by encouraging Juliette (Teddy and Victoire's nine month old) to burst into tears every five minutes for exactly the same reason. It was an emotion Rose felt she was very close to, she could already feel the tears in her eyes.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Rose whipped round at the sound of that all too familiar drawl and grit her teeth.

"Their parents all wanted a free afternoon and a night out so they roped in a bunch of us to take care of the kids..." Rose said, sticking the now ready bottle into Gracie's mouth,

"Who is us?" Scorpius asked as he caught a four year old and lifted him up, breaking the cycle,

"Hey, put me down!" Max cried indignantly,

"I believe you've been taught that running is for outside?" He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Max who seemed to deflate and just nodded as Scorpius set him back down on the floor,

"Us is me plus three other dead relatives," She growled angrily, more at them than anything else,

"Dead relatives?" Scorpius turned his raised eyebrow to Rose,

"Roxie, Lily and Albus," Rose said with venom,

"What happened to them?" He asked,

"Lily bailed for a boy, something I only got pissed about after everyone else left..." Rose began to explain as Scorpius walked across the room and scooped up a shrieking Artie, he grabbed a musical toy of the floor and pushed it into the two year old's hands before looking back up at a baffled Rose.

"What?" He frowned,

"What are you doing?" She asked,

"Cuddling a crying child...?" He looked at her as though she'd gone mad,

"Why?"

"...because he was crying...?"

"No, I mean, why are you still here? Why didn't you just laugh and leave?" She said,

"Wow! I didn't realise your opinion of me was so low!" He snickered, "I'm evil but I'm not that evil," he laughed,

"Al is..." She mumbled, moving over to the couch so she could rest her arm holding Gracie on the arm of a chair. She sighed in relief as she sat down and adjusted herself so she was sitting comfortably. She watched as Scorpius kicked off his shoes and sat on the floor with Artie in his lap while he rotated toys as the tot calmed down, he leant across the small space and did the same for Juliette too.

"So...Lily bailed for a boy..." Scorpius looked back at her and waited,

"Yes, but to be fair, she did ask us all first which is the only reason she gets a quick and painless death," Rose huffed, "Roxie got a message from some friends twenty minutes later and barely told us she was leaving before apparating out and then Albus..." Her gaze turned from one of neutral explanation to pure and utter fury, "Albus bailed to go and play quidditch half an hour later, while they were all screaming!"

"Definitely a Slytherin," Scorpius chuckled,

"It's not bloody funny!" Rose barked,

"Why didn't they leave them all with grandparents?" Scorpius asked,

"Because they're all out with them, it's a whole family affair...me and the others weren't too interested in _another_ charity ball..." Rose added quietly,

"Really? Roxanne not interested in dressing up for attention?" Scorpius scoffed,

"Yeah, that one is weird," Rose nodded, "Lily and Al make sense..."

"She knew she was bailing before tonight, I'd bet good money on it," he said,

"I wouldn't bet against you," Rose sighed, moving to sit Gracie up and patting her gently on the back to wind her. She fidgeted a little and let out a small reluctant cry before Rose cooed at her softly to comfort her. She looked over at Scorpius who was back to rotating toys and had just about managed to ease Artie off his lap without any protest.

It had been two weeks since graduation, two weeks since Rose had delighted in the knowledge that she wouldn't have to talk to the platinum playboy outside of large family gatherings whereby she could ignore him completely if she chose to, which she obviously would. She hadn't been dumb enough to dream she'd never see him again, but she'd at least hoped it wouldn't be any sort of circumstance beyond a public one, he was after all Albus' best friend.

"Why are you here, then?" Rose asked, having finally been able to collect her thoughts she realised he must have had a reason for stopping by.

"Albus and the quidditch he ditched you for," Scorpius answered, "I didn't know he'd already got the message,"

"He jumped at the message," Rose grumbled, "it was a miracle I knew he'd even got the message he moved so bloody fast!"

"I can't believe he was heartless enough to leave you here alone with nine screaming children," Scorpius shook his head in something Rose was sure resembled disappointment, something that confused her because Scorpius hated her as much as she hated him so he would never be disappointed that Albus left her hanging. Amused, yes, disappointed, no.

"Did you wanna get going now? It's quiet again and they're probably waiting for you...?" Rose couldn't believe there was actually a part of her that wanted him to stay, and she reluctantly had to admit to herself that Scorpius Malfoy had actually saved her. She'd been saved by Malfoy...ugh!

"No, I'm not in the mood for quidditch much now anyway," Scorpius shrugged and Rose tried, and failed, to stop her sigh of relief from escaping. Scorpius looked at her and smirked, his trade mark expression she'd come to loathe. Pretty much every girl at school would fall at his feet at that smirk, she'd even felt herself swoon once or twice in the beginning but the man only had to open his mouth and all her senses came rushing back.

"I heard that sigh," he grinned, "you don't want me to leave,"

Rose huffed in defeat, he always could read her better than anyone else outside of her family.

"It's not you, it's more the effect you have on the adult to child ratio in the house," Rose said,

"I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, which just so happens to be you..." He sniggered, "what time are all the grown-ups getting back?"

"Tomorrow," Rose grimaced,

"Tomorrow?!" Scorpius repeated with wide eyed and Rose couldn't help the small giggle that burst through her lips at his panic. It was rare for Malfoy not to filter his immediate reactions.

"Yes, tomorrow, that's why we're at the Burrow...there's enough room for all the kids, it's safe and all their parents get some alone time," Rose said,

"Well, what time are your other cousins coming back? The ones who are supposed to be helping you?" He asked,

"Lily won't even think she needs to because she thinks Roxie and Al are here," Rose sighed,

"Roxie won't because she's obviously already planned a night out with friends..." Scorpius said, "I can't believe she's supposed to be the older and more mature one out of all of you,"

"Please! We all knew I was in charge the moment they all left!" Rose snorted,

"And yet it still managed to descend into chaos?" Scorpius lifted an amused eyebrow at her,

"Nine children...nine Weasley-Potter children to one frazzled adult...are you telling me you'd be fine alone?" Rose snapped,

"Yes...well, until tomorrow when your dad got home and murdered me for being within an inch of his nieces and nephews, let alone taking care of them," Scorpius laughed,

"Are you seriously that confident? Because I can leave now too...?" Rose challenged him,

"I am actually seriously that confident...kids aren't that hard, you just have to know how to read them," Scorpius offered, "for someone with such a massive family I'm surprised you didn't have all that much control, especially considering you're obviously a natural with kids..." He gestured to how she was now holding Gracie on her shoulder and absently rubbing soothing circles on her back. Rose blushed a little, not used to people being observant about anything other than her bookishness and certainly not used to Malfoy's observations being anything but snarky and teasing.

"I'm surprised you're so good at it considering you come from such a small family..." She retaliated, although not with as much feeling as she'd wanted,

"Me too," he smiled. An actual genuine smile and Rose couldn't help the breath that got caught in her throat. Scorpius Malfoy was, without a doubt, absolutely _fucking_ gorgeous, and he knew it. Rose had never found herself particularly attracted to him, appreciative of his beauty but never wanting to indulge in it herself. Until that smile. The first genuine smile she'd seen on his face directed at her, and suddenly she was reduced to the mental state of some stupid teenage girl combined with an intensity of feelings akin to what she'd only read in erotic romance novels. Rose was in trouble, a lot of it. Because if there was one thing that was going to make a man even more attractive, it was watching him with children, and there were a lot of children here. _Fuck_! Rose mentally cursed herself as she gave Malfoy a weak smile back and tried to concentrate on something, _anything_ , else.

Scorpius focused his attention back on the two year old at his side. He silently berated himself for letting that smile slip through, not that he hadn't meant it. He'd spent his entire school career masking any real feelings he had for anyone other than his closest friends, which included Albus, Felicity Nott and Gabriel Zabini. He knew the Weasley/Potter lot fairly well and was immensely surprised that there was no hereditary animosity when he'd started Hogwarts. He figured if anyone was going to hate him it was them, but they'd seemed indifferent to him and willing to make up their own minds unlike some of the other kids in school. In hindsight, Scorpius had come to realise that if anyone knew how it felt to be judged based on your last name it was them. It was one of the reasons him and Albus had become such good friends; they were both fed up of the expectations that were laid upon them, one of which was the continuation of the Potter-Malfoy feud. They'd both decided, at eleven years old, that the best way to piss off the press was to pretend like they were the best of friends, something that became increasingly easier as they did in fact become the best of friends.

The only spoke in the proverbial wheel was Rose. She was incredibly close to Albus, growing up together they might as well have been twins. Needless to say it hadn't gone down well when Albus had been sorted into Slytherin, with him. And it also hadn't helped that she was incredibly smart and immune to any attempt to charm her. It was one of the reasons Scorpius quite liked her, not that he'd ever admit it. It was like a breath of fresh air, speaking to a woman who wouldn't fall at his feet. He'd never really wanted to pursue her; he wasn't an idiot, he could see she was pretty appealing in her own right, but the minute she opened her mouth he couldn't help but want to rile her up, and it was so easy to do. Plus, no one could debate with him like Rose Weasley. It was actually a lot of fun, not that he'd ever admit to her that he enjoyed it.

He chanced a glance at her and wished he hadn't. He had no idea what two weeks away from school had done to him, but the way she so naturally lay the sleeping baby in the Moses basket and tucked her in made something in his stomach twist. Her bushy red her was definitely frazzled but for some reason he found it more endearing than he ever had at school and her bright blue eyes locking on to his sent his heart into overdrive. _Shit_! It was a glance that lasted a little too long and now he couldn't look away, and oh _merlin_! This was so embarrassing and it seemed to hit him like a freight train how bloody gorgeous she looked as her trade mark bright red blush crawled it's way across her skin...and why the hell was this girl rendering him _speechless_? And why did it feel as though he'd lost all rational train of thought? What the hell was that?! With a mixture of relief and concern there was a loud crashing noise from upstairs that stopped his eye contact with Rose going from brief and accidental to awkward and uncomfortable.

"What the...?" Rose mumbled as she flew up the stairs behind Scorpius, Juliette in her arms and Artie in his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own any part of Harry Potter and the amazing world that JK Rowling created, although most days I really wish I did. Just my own little idea in a large world that isn't mine!**

 **A/N: thanks for the reviews I got and all the follows, hopefully this next chapter won't disappoint! I've tried to break up the writing a bit so there's no more massive blocks of text. This is my first fic on this site so I'm still getting used to the way you publish stuff, bare with me a little bit, I'm hoping I'm still a pretty fast learner!**

 **I was also told that the change in Scorpius' attraction felt a little too fast and after reading it back, I realised they were right so I have tweaked Chapter 1 so it makes more sense and puts him in pretty much the same boat as Rose, in that he thought she was attractive but their personalities clashed too much for it to ever go anywhere. There's no need to re-read chapter 1 but just wanted to make that clear in case anyone else was thinking the same thing.**

 **So, without further ado, here's Chapter 2...(the rhyme was intentional I promise!)**

Chapter 2

Scorpius flung the door open to find a large chest of drawers on its side and a Weasley twin hanging from the light shade. The other five children were laughing uproariously, three of which were bouncing on the bed.

"Okay!" Scorpius said loudly, trying to hide his own amusement, "I think we might be having a little too much fun up here,"

"Grandpa George says there's no such thing as too much fun!" Max shrieked in delight as he watched his brother swinging from the ceiling,

"Yes, well, Grandpa George would know all about that..." Scorpius muttered as he put Artie down to disentangle Mickey from the light,

"Who are you?" Francois asked, "and where's Uncle Albus? And Aunt Roxie? And Aunt Lily?"

"You drove them all away," Scorpius said,

"Malfoy!" Rose smacked his arm lightly before turning to the children, "they all had to leave, some things came up,"

"So you're a Malfoy?" Mickey asked as Scorpius set him back down on the ground,

"Yes...?" He said dubiously,

"And you think you can handle us?" Max smirked, "after we made Uncle Albus run away..."

"Maximilian Arthur Weasley! Did you do that on purpose?!" Rose shrieked,

"Yes," Max said, "we broke Uncle Al! _We broke Uncle Al! We broke Uncle Al!_ "

The whole room started up then and Scorpius couldn't help but snigger while Rose glared at him before looking back at the children in despair.

"Who wants to go outside?!" Scorpius called above the noise,

" _Me_!" Came the unanimous answer,

"Let's go!" Scorpius picked up Samuel and sat him on his shoulders, holding on to Artie's hand as the other five children bounced down the stairs. Rose leaped a head of them and cast a quick charm around Gracie so the herd of elephants running down the stairs wouldn't wake her. After shoes had been put on feet, the elephants broke the confines of the house and went rampaging around the garden. Scorpius found a ball and began a small game of passing it between them while Rose sat by the house with Juliette and a few toys.

"So, are you Aunt Rose's boyfriend?" Francois asked,

"No," Scorpius replied quickly, "I'm Uncle Albus' best friend,"

"Do you want to be Aunt Rose's boyfriend?" Mickey asked innocently,

"No," Scorpius replied calmly,

"Does Aunt Rose want you to be her boyfriend?" Max asked,

"No," Scorpius said,

"How d'you know? Have you asked her?" Francois said,

"No, I don't need to," Scorpius was beginning to feel awkward at being questioned so ruthlessly by a couple of four year olds and a five year old,

"Why?" Chloe asked, picking up on the tension and deciding to roll with it despite not knowing the context,

"Because we don't get on," he answered as he kicked the ball to Mickey,

"Then why are you helping her with us?" Mickey asked,

"Because it wasn't fair to leave her all alone,"

"But Uncle Albus did,"

"That's because Uncle Al is a d...he wasn't being very nice when he did that," Scorpius just managed to save himself,

"We need a new challenge," Frankie declared,

"What kind of challenge?" Scorpius asked,

"Well, breaking Uncle Al took less time than we planned," Francois said, passing the ball gently to Charlotte,

"Francois..."

"Frankie, I hate when people call me Francois," the five year old huffed,

"Frankie, why did breaking Uncle Al seem like a good idea?" Scorpius smirked,

"Because he thinks he was worst trouble maker," Frankie grinned, "we were only showing him that we could do better,"

"That's..." Scorpius sighed in defeat, he couldn't rebuke them for that, "that's ridiculous, we all know that as far as trouble making goes the top spot would be tied between Grandpa George and Uncle James,"

"That's exactly what we said," Max looked smug, "so we had a good idea and we wanted to be the champions!"

"I think you will be, especially if you can team up with your sisters," Scorpius laughed as the boys grimaced, "seriously, girls can be really sneaky in a way boys can't...you'd be reigning Weasley champions for all time if the four of you combined forces," he looked at their wide and eager eyes before realising he was going to be in serious trouble with Fred and his wife. Oh well, it wasn't like he was planning on becoming a part of the family...although he found himself kind of wanting to hang around them a lot more. His eyes shifted to Rose at that last thought and he shook it from his head as quickly as he could.

Rose was leaning back on her elbows watching Juliette slowly explore the grass and the toys as she shuffled around the immediate area. He caught the way her eyes sparkled happily watching the little girl squeal in delight at finding a flower and felt another genuine smile working its way towards his face.

"Are you sure you don't want to be Aunt Rose's boyfriend?" Frankie smirked, "'cause you keep looking at her a lot for someone who says you don't want to be,"

"I do not," was Scorpius' less than mature response,

"Do to," Max laughed,

"Do to," his sister Charlotte copied,

"Do not!" Scorpius cried, cursing himself for falling into the trap as the children started running around screaming "do to!" at him and giggling.

"Why not?" Frankie finally broke the pattern,

"Because we don't really like each other!" He cried exasperatedly,

"Are you sure? 'Cause you keep looking at her the way my dad looks at my mum..." Frankie was less than convinced,

"I do not!" Escaped before he could stop it and they began their tirade of "do to,"s again.

"All we do is argue," he found himself trying to reason with the small chanting children,

"My mum and dad argue too, it doesn't mean they don't love each other!" Max said,

"Charlie you should go tell Aunt Rose that Malfoy loves her!" Mickey grinned mischievously,

"Charlie don't you dare!" Scorpius leaped towards the two year old as she took off towards Rose. This was fucking ridiculous! He couldn't work out why he was panicking about a two year saying something that wasn't even true! All he knew was he had to stop her. He picked her up and swung her around making her squeal in delight as her sister Chloe leapt at his leg in an attempt at defending her sister. Scorpius gracefully fell to the floor, hoping a good old rough and tumble would make them forget about the mission Mickey had given them.

"For someone who doesn't like her, you really don't want us to tell her, do you?" Frankie stated, folding his arms and giving Scorpius a pointed look from above, "if you really didn't like her it wouldn't matter, we're a bunch of kids, you could laugh it off...unless it's actually the truth?" He grinned and Scorpius did his best to smooth over his features and hide his inner turmoil...Frankie was definitely going to be in Ravenclaw for sure.

The truth was, Scorpius didn't even know how he felt. Not even two hours ago she was the girl he used to loathe more than anyone and now...something seemed to have screwed with his head. He was left wondering if maybe being at school had influenced their inability to be friends more than they'd realised, but for now he just didn't want anymore confusing and awkward moments with Rose. He liked knowing where he stood in his relationships with people, he wasn't keen on them changing all of a sudden.

"It's not the truth, I just don't want to hurt Rose's feelings by having to say it wasn't the truth," Scorpius thought quickly,

"So you _don't_ know if she likes you," Frankie said, still adamant on having a conversation, _this_ _conversation_ , with Scorpius whilst he was rolling around in the grass with Max, Mickey, Charlie, Chloe, Sam and an apprehensive but still enthusiastic Artie.

"No, I know she doesn't like me,"

"Then why would it matter if we told her you loved her when you didn't?"

"Because it's not nice to here that someone doesn't love you no matter what the reasons are or why..."

Scorpius continued to roll around on the ground, laughing and taking great delight at the squeals he could elicit with a few well placed jabs of his fingers. Frankie just looked down from above in contemplation. After a few minutes and a lot of thought he finally decided that Scorpius' answer was justifiable. He began to ponder what their new objective for the weekend could be, considering that Uncle Albus was so much easier to break than they even thought. And the man calls himself a Slyrherin!

"I've thought of our next challenge!" Frankie's eyes lit up a few minutes later and Scorpius felt a deep sense of impending doom.

"We're going to break you and Rose!" Frankie grinned,

"Break them both?" Max stopped fighting and sat up to attention,

"Yes! It's a competition!" Frankie cried, "which one will break first?!"

"Frankie..." Scorpius sat up and glared at him as menacingly as he could muster,

"You don't scare me Malfoy!" Frankie laughed,

"Scorpius, if you're getting personal, my name is Scorpius," he groaned,

"And I know just how to break you too," Frankie's eyes glinted and Scorpius realised he'd been very very wrong. This boy was a Slytherin all over.

Rose looked across at the group and grinned to herself. Watching Malfoy wrestle a small group of children was something Rose thought she'd never see, it was something she'd thought she'd never see him do so well and also something she'd thought would never make that little knot below her naval start to pull. No, no this wasn't happening! She couldn't be starting to _like_ Malfoy, not _like_ like him! As in, like him as an actual person and want to be around him for more than just a gander at his gorgeousness! Dammit! She was going to do more than murder Albus, she was going to chop him up into teeny tiny pieces and hide him in the walls!

"We're going to break you!" Frankie ran at her and Scorpius wasn't far behind him, looking a little defeated.

"What?" Rose frowned,

"You and Scorp, we're going to break you, like we did Uncle Al, that's our new challenge," Frankie announced,

"What did you do?!" Rose jumped to her feet and rounded on Scorpius,

"I didn't do anything!" He cried,

"Then why after ten minutes of playing with you do they think this is a good idea?!" Rose bellowed,

"Because they're all Weasley-Potter children and everything you say to them they use against you!" Scorpius cried in exasperation walking backwards as she walked towards him,

"It's a competition," Frankie said, "first one of you to break loses,"

"Ha! You're going down Malfoy!" Rose smirked,

"Hey, you can't team up with them!" Scorpius huffed,

"Sure I can, there's no rules," Rose shrugged,

"Well, there is some...Scorp loses if he goes home and you lose if you ask him to, and if he's still here by bedtime it carries on till our parents come back tomorrow," Frankie nodded as if that was that and Scorpius narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Are you sure you're only five?" He growled,

"Are you sure your the same age as Aunt Rose?" Frankie snorted, "'cause you seem to be about to get into a serious competition with a five year old? If anyone should be questioning maturity around here it's me!"

"He's really five?!" Scorpius turned to Rose who laughed sweetly and nodded,

"He's really five," she giggled and Scorpius wanted to groan at how good it sounded,

"Well, at least I'm not going out before you," he shrugged,

"Wanna bet?" Rose said,

"Sure, how much?" Scorpius grinned.

"Oh, I'm not betting money with you, you have too much for it to be a real bet," she said, "if I win..." She tapped her foot in thought, trying to think of the perfect thing that would be both a reward for her and an absolutely awful thing for him. Suddenly her eyes met his and he shuddered at how deviously they twinkled, "I want unfettered access to the library at Malfoy Manor for six months, I can come and go as I please whenever I want,"

"Seriously? You just want to come to my house whenever you like? If you wanted me to extend that sort of invitation you should have just asked..." He smirked out of habit and sent her a wink for good measure, loving the way her face flushed when he did. That was not the reaction she was expecting, she was going for a more irate one at having to put up with her in his house.

"No! The library and only the library!" She huffed, "and I'm allowed to touch everything in it!" She added in an attempt to make it worse,

"Fine, then I'll make sure to be in it when you are..." He winked again and Rose groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes as her blush just went deeper. Again, not the response she was looking for, but a very Malfoy one all the same.

"Malfoy, remember the children..." She growled. He laughed and couldn't work out if she was actually frustrated with him or if she was a little bit sexually frustrated because of what she imagined he could do to her...not that it mattered. Why did it matter?

"And you? What if you win?" Rose asked, ushering along the conversation,

"I want..." Scorpius thought for a moment and then beamed at her, "I want you to accompany me to every public event I'm invited to with a plus one for the next six months,"

"What?!" Rose blanched, "why'd you wanna make _me_ go with you?"

"Because...think about it, I wouldn't have to look for a date, I wouldn't have to put up with some airhead or gold digger out for the Malfoy fortune every time there's a party, or girls who just want to get in my pants for the scandal, I know you, I don't have to like you to have a good time, I just have to get drunk..." Scorpius trailed off as Rose gestured with furious eyes to the little people stood around them, hanging off every word he said just waiting for the go ahead on their ridiculous little challenge,

"Fine," Rose nodded, "it's a deal!"

"Yey!" Frankie screamed and the other kids all jumped up and down in joy. Scorpius met Rose's eyes and they gave each other a look that conveyed how stupid they realised they'd been.

"Guys, this is only happening if the lot of you still follow Nana Molly's rules," Rose warned, looking specifically at Max and Mickey, "that's your side of deal, you have to eat dinner when it's ready, bath time without fuss and bedtimes when I say so...and nothing gets broken!"

"Okay Aunt Rose, it's a deal," They nodded and the rest of the group did too,

"Hey, do I win if Scorpius runs away when Uncle Ron turns up tomorrow?" Rose smirked,

"Yes," Frankie said,

"But what if Uncle Ron tells me to leave or he'll kill me?" Scorpius asked, a hint of fear in his voice,

"Aunt Rose still wins 'cause she never asked you to leave," Frankie shrugs,

"What constitutes a draw?" Rose asked,

"When we've all gone home with our parents and you're both still here," Frankie said,

"He's five," Scorpius pointed in bewilderment, "five,"

"I know, and we're both eighteen and just got played by him...welcome to the _real_ world of the Weasley-Potters," Rose sighed, "well played Frankie, well played..."

"So who's gonna break first?" Frankie laughed,

"Scorpius,"

"Rose,"

"I'm not losing against you, no matter how petty this little challenge is!" Rose said,

"Even though we've basically been connived into it by children?" Scorpius smirked,

"If it's that silly then why don't you forfeit?" Rose said,

"To you? Never!" Scorpius laughed,

"My sentiments exactly," she nodded,

"You're entire family are going to sanction us when they get home, you know that right?" Scorpius grinned,

"That's if you make that far," Rose teased,

"I will make it that far,"

"And you'll only need sanctioning if my dad doesn't kill you first," she laughed out loud as Scorpius' face went a little paler,

"All the more reason to try and break you before we get that far," he winked, sending another delightful shiver up Rose's back and around her body.

"You haven't broken me yet Malfoy," Rose goaded,

"I'm not in an environment where I can get expelled Weasley," Scorpius grinned, watching as Rose turned around and headed back towards the house.

As Rose reached the back door, Scorpius suddenly had the best worst idea ever. With a flick of his hand and a silent charm, a jet of ice cold water shot out of his wand and hit Rose straight in the back. She screamed loudly before turning round to face him again, the children all shrieking in delight. She set a seething glare at him before drying herself off and walking into the house. Scorpius laughed to himself, one up to him. He glanced down at Frankie triumphantly and was met with a condescending look.

"If you think Aunt Rose is really going to let you have that, you're in for a massive shock and you don't know her very well at all!" He scoffed. Scorpius just laughed until he saw Rose carefully caring out Gracie in the Moses basket, setting her down on the lawn and putting Juliette close by before erecting a small playpen and casting a silencing charm and shield around them. She looked at Scorpius with a fire in her eyes he'd never seen before, a fire he'd realised none too soon had been held back by rules and regulations and the fear of expulsion, something he'd just reminded her was no longer a threat.

Rose waved her wand and transfigured some garden furniture and tools into a paddling pool and some water guns for the children, their eyes lit up as she began filling it all while rolling up her sleeves and looking threateningly at a very nervous Scorpius.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable...**

 **Warning: there is mentions of past attempted rape.**

 **Thanks to all the reviews, hopefully this next chapter will be just as good, I think my chapters are getting a little bit longer, I'm having trouble working out where I need to stop writing and the characters seem happy to continue!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Rose..." Scorpius approached cautiously, but he needn't have bothered because Rose was not planning anything subtle. She turned around, water still coming out of her wand and sent it straight at him. The water pressure she seemed to create was directly related to how narrow her eyes were. Scorpius cried out in shock as the ice cold water hit his shirt and soaked through to his skin, the children all laughing as they picked up their own weapons and ran at him too. Rose waved her wand and put up a full body shield around Artie and Samuel so they could join in without getting wet and having a melt down. Charlie and Chloe had played this sort of game plenty of times with their older brothers, so they were more of a serious threat as opposed to needing any protection. Rose laughed as Scorpius squirmed and jumped around the children who all started squirting him with water.

"Hey! What about Rose?!" Scorpius squealed, something Rose found hilarious and was in fits of laughter over.

"I didn't realise your voice could do that!" She laughed hard and he turned a murderous glare on her. Shooting a steady stream of water straight into her laughing face made him feel much better and also stopped her offensive behaviour. She gasped as it hit her and she stumbled back, wiping her eyes. That was the end of that. Rose and Scorpius were at war. They fired water charm after water charm at each other, shrieking and screaming around the garden, joined in by all seven children. They were soaked in about ten minutes but neither one would relent. Rose flicked her wand above Scorpius' head and dumped a bucket load of water straight onto him for the second time causing him to gasp and run his hands through his hair to push it out of his eyes. The man was a magnificent specimen. Being soaked to the bone meant Rose was left with little to the imagination when it came to the contours of his body and the way his muscles rippled as he moved. He was nothing if not stunning, but it was his smile and his laugh that was really getting to her. She hadn't seen sight nor sound of this side of Scorpius the entire time she'd been at school. He looked almost free and happy as he bounded across the garden at Frankie in order to water bomb him.

Rose on the other hand looked somewhat bedraggled. Her hair when wet had the tendency to just stick to anything it came in contact with, so she knew she looked like a drowned cat. But it didn't stop Scorpius from seeing the way her cheeks were stained with a blush from running around, or the mad grin that hadn't faded no matter how long they'd been playing, or the way her shirt clung to her and she wasn't self conscious about it, the light in her eyes, the tease in her steps, the laughter that seemed to resonate around the garden. Scorpius had never seen her so care free and happy. He grinned at her as she danced around the garden, shooting little streams of water at the twins who giggled in glee. She turned back to him and fired it up a notch, hitting him square in the chest. He made a run for her and picked her up, laughing as she squealed and then began squirming around in his grip as he effortlessly slung her over his shoulder.

"Scorp don't you dare!" She yelled as she realised where he was taking her,

"Excuse me? That didn't sound very apologetic..." He teased,

"Apologetic?! You started this!"

"And now I'm about to finish it,"

"I'm warning you!" She shrieked,

"And I acknowledge your warning, but I'm still choosing to ignore your warning," he held his arm tight around her waist and carried on walking, the children jumping around his feet and laughing in delight.

"Scorpius!" Rose screamed as he flung her back over his shoulder and straight into the paddling pool. She gasped as she hit the small body of water, glad she'd made it a little bigger than average now. She didn't expect Scorpius to land on top of her though. The ground was so wet with all the water that as he threw her down he slipped and fell in too. They both cried out as they went down and Scorpius just managed to catch himself on his elbows either side of Rose's head, avoiding hitting her with the full force of his body. The heat of their bodies combined was the complete opposite to the cold water surrounding them. Wherever their bodies were touching it felt like fire and Scorpius was painfully aware of every inch of her he was touching. She shook with laughter and he loved the sound of it in his ear.

"You deserved that," she giggled,

"Did not!" Scorpius pulled back to look in her eyes and Rose felt her heart stop. His eyes were beautiful. She'd never noticed how many shades of grey were in those eyes, they were sparkling like silver and full of something she'd never seen before. If she didn't know any better she'd say it was affection but that was definitely impossible when the the only thing he was looking at was her. Scorpius wanted to melt in Rose's brilliant blue gaze. He'd never really looked at her before, especially not her eyes, not when all they were doing was smiling. She was so close and it took every ounce of effort he had not to flick his eyes down at her lips, Merlin he didn't even have to look at them to know he wanted to kiss her. This was bloody stupid, she was Rose fucking Weasley! She just needed to stop looking at him like that, with that gorgeous smile that made her eyes shine, that easy feeling that just seemed to settle over him when her gaze wasn't clouded by irritation or annoyance. He laughed down at her, unable to help it, but the way she was looking at him just made him unbelievably happy, she'd never looked at him like that before, no one had looked at him like that before. He knew it would unnerve him in a few minutes, but while he was still looking at her he couldn't care less. The kids were all in the paddling pool now, splashing and kicking water at each other. Rose squealed as Scorpius kept her pinned down and began piling handfuls of water on her face, laughing hysterically as he watched her squirm underneath him. Rose grabbed hold of Scorpius' hands in a bid to stop him from splashing her but he was so strong she couldn't stop him from twisting out of her grip. Rose dug her fingers in the side of his ribs and let out a cackle as he jerked violently at her touch.

"You're ticklish!" Rose shrieked triumphantly,

"No! Rose! No!" Scorpius cried as he twisted off her, unable to stop laughing as Rose relentlessly dug her fingers into his side. The kids all started splashing and squirting a writhing Scorpius while Rose continued with her merciless assault on his nerves.

"Rose!" Scorpius shouted, completely out of breath and unable to stop laughing, "Rose!"

"Yes Scorpius?" Rose said in her most sweet and innocent voice, her fingers still poking at every opportunity,

"Stop! Rose!" Scorpius squealed,

"Ha! I made you do that thing with your voice again!" She giggled,

"No! No more!" Scorpius took a deep breath and rolled so now Rose was back underneath him, her wide eyes looking up at him in playful fear. He smirked as he grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head, using his free hand to start his own tickle crusade.

"Scorp! Scorpius! No! No! No!" Rose was now the one squealing, laughing so hard her lungs burned and her throat was getting sore, "Scorpius!"

"Yes Rose?" Scorpius mimicked her innocent tone from earlier, adding a smile. He'd had more fun in this last hour or so than he could remember in months, and he was sober and he wasn't trying to get laid. And that thought struck him as rather odd, because he honestly wasn't trying to get Rose into bed...so if that wasn't what he was interested in why the hell couldn't he _think straight_? Why was his body doing weird shit he couldn't control, like his pulse speeding up constantly and his palms getting sweaty and his heart beating so loud he thought the whole country could probably hear it?

"Scorp! Stop!" Rose was out of breath and could barely move, Scorpius still had her arms pinned above her head and her hips pinned underneath him,

"Yield? I win?" He asked with a devilish grin, resting his hand on her side while he gave her time to collect her thoughts. He was panting and out of breath too, laughing as the kids continued squealing amongst themselves. Rose could feel his breath inches from her face and it made her squirm for much less innocent reasons, his blonde hair was in an awful mess and had fallen into his eyes but for some reason it just made him that much more appealing. Rose bit back a completely inappropriate whimper when he flicked his gaze back to her, his eyes smouldering as he waited for her response. She smirked up at him, ready to tell him to go to hell when she felt his fingers skimming a patch of skin on her side that had obviously been exposed during her attempt to wriggle free when he was tickling her. Scorpius raised his eyebrows, daring her to tell him he should keep going. He moved his fingers lightly again and watched as Rose gasped, her eyes going wide with something that looked very akin to lust. Scorpius couldn't help the fleetingly dark expression that stole across him, an expression that had Rose clinging to every ounce of self control she could muster. Not even a second later and Scorpius stood up, pulling her with him. She shivered at the loss of heat from his body and felt somewhat emotionally disappointed as well as physically, and incredibly irritated that she was.

"I didn't yield!" She said, almost having to force her smile now,

"I yield," Scorpius huffed,

"What?" That caught her off guard as she followed him out of the pool and towards the house, still shivering from the cool air on her skin. He turned back around and walked up to her so they were practically nose to nose.

"You can't look at me like that in front of a group of children and expect me not to lose all my self control," he smirked,

"I managed to when you did," she smirked back,

"Only just..." He laughed, feeling something in the dynamic of their relationship start to shift,

"Still means I win," Rose grinned,

"Maybe...or maybe if we had a rematch without the children, it might be a whole other story?" He winked before flicking his wrist and casting a drying spell, walking back into the house shaking his head. Rose turned back to the children who were all still splashing away happily in the pool, completely oblivious to the intense few minutes the two adults had shared. She ran back to play with them for a few minutes, while the sun was still up and still hot.

"Are you sure Scorp isn't your boyfriend Aunt Rose?" Frankie asked as he splashed her with water,

"Yes, and what do you mean are you sure? You never asked me..." Rose looked down at Frankie who was grinning up at her, "you asked him?"

"I might have done," Frankie grinned,

"He said you didn't really like each other?" Max said, a confused look on his face, "it doesn't look like that,"

"It's complicated," Rose sighed, picking up a water gun and squirting her (sort of) nephews and nieces as they screamed and ran around the pool, deciding that it was a good time to jump off that conversation. It's complicated. And yet a few hours ago, it was still perfectly simple. Albus was definitely dying when she saw him again.

Scorpius walked back outside a few minutes later to see Rose splashing around with the kids some more. He wondered over to Juliette and Gracie, sitting on the floor smiling as Juliette crawled over to him and began pulling herself up on him. He kept stealing glances at the screaming Rose who was now plaguing his mind, forcing him to re-evaluate every inch of their relationship over the last seven years and basically confusing the hell out of him. Rose Weasley! Rose bloody Weasley! Her dad hated him for just being a Malfoy, his dad hated her for just being a Weasley. This was not going to end well, and it was all Albus' fault! He would help Rose inflict whatever pain necessary when he returned. He laughed as Rose dived at Mickey and Chloe, pulling them gently down to the now very shallow water. Her face was red, she was breathing heavily but her eyes, they were just so alive. Scorpius couldn't help but stare when her eyes looked like that, it was like the sun was in them and they could light the world. He shook his head and looked back down to Juliette, holding her hands as she pulled herself up to stand, the gorgeous little girl grinning up at him proudly. She definitely took after her father though, her hair was changing colour faster than a disco ball which made Scorpius chuckle softly in amusement. Juliette took this as a sign of a good thing and giggled up at him, squealing as he picked her up and started tickling her. He put her back on her feet a few seconds later and she babbled happily as he held her hands so she could remain standing. He gasped in shock as the little girl changed her rainbow coloured hair for a final time and settled on a blonde exactly the same colour as his. Scorpius wasn't sure what to do, he gave a her a big smile which seemed to be enough for her but he was still trying to get a hold of himself. He felt like an idiot, the lump his throat forming almost instantly as he realised what she'd done and what it was she was trying to convey at such a young age. Scorpius had gotten used to the fact that he wasn't a likeable person, people didn't like him as a rule, and he'd argue it was just as much nature as it was nurture that persuaded his personality to give off that vibe. For a child he barely knew to basically insinuate that she liked him when he'd done nothing to deserve it, other than play with her, it sort of did something to his emotions that he couldn't understand.

Rose sat up after pulling the other two twins down too and tickling Frankie till he could hardly breath. She looked across the garden just in time to see Juliette change her hair to Scorpius' blonde and settle on it. Rose had to blink a few times. She had to be imagining that. The raw vulnerability in his eyes, as he looked disbelievingly at Juliette, the watery look she saw as he gave her the biggest smile he could muster...damn, there was definitely a heart in there and a good one. Now Rose was beyond trouble, so far beyond it she couldn't even see it. Because now she wanted to know who the real Scorpius was, she needed to know. It was like a new puzzle, a new challenge, a mystery she had to get to the bottom of. She focused back on the children around her and continued splashing for a bit. Scorpius looked up to see Rose laughing still, thankful she hadn't seen that crack that he hadn't been able to hide. He heard Gracie start to stir and stood up, gently removing her from the basket and putting her on his shoulder. He bounced her softly and made a few shushing noises as she settled into him and went back to sleep. He bent down and effortlessly scooped up Juliette before turning to find Rose to let her know he was taking them inside. Rose had seen Scorpius move and watched from the corner of her eye as he picked up both girls and walked towards her. She was getting more and more frustrated with how much it made her heart swoop and sent a hurricane of butterflies swirling around her stomach. She hated biology. The idea that she would find a man infinitely more attractive just because he would make an amazing father was so ridiculous it was infuriating, especially considering that Scorpius Malfoy would most definitely make an amazing father and he ticked off a great deal more than that on the checklist of what you'd naturally want in a partner. He was handsome so he'd make beautiful babies, he was athletic so he could protect and provide, he was smart so he'd be able to keep up with her...wait, that was her checklist, not nature's. _Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, heinous little git from school who did nothing but wind her up. Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, heinous little git from school who did nothing_ _but wind her up_. She started trying to chant it in her head, clawing back some semblance of the reality that existed just mere hours ago. But the way this guy was smiling at her, she couldn't assimilate the two.

"I'm gonna take these two inside," Scorpius said as he stood a safe distance away, "Gracie started waking up so I figured she's due a bottle soon...?"

"Yeah, all the stuff is in the kitchen, she's on 3oz," Rose smiled and then giggled as Scorpius gave her a confused and bewildered look, "sorry, you make it seem so natural I forgot you don't know some of it,"

"Thanks, I think...?" He chuckled back,

"Yes, it was a compliment," Rose laughed, "although I'll deny it till the sun dies if you ever tell anyone,"

"I'll just use a pensieve to prove it," He shrugged and Rose narrowed her eyes,

"Then I'll use a pensieve to show my father how you pinned me underneath you to tickle torture me..." She glared,

"You pinned me too,"

"Yes, but I don't think he's going to be too interested in that, is he?"

"Maybe he'll be more interested in a few other memories I have of you at school?" Scorpius smirked, "I can think of a few things I caught you doing that he might not want to see..." He winked and Rose, predictably, went red,

"3oz of boiling water in a bottle with 3 scoops of formula, shake it up and cool it," Rose growled,

"Thank you," Scorpius grinned, "I believe that's one all,"

" _I believe that's one all_ ," Rose mocked him,

"Very mature," Scorpius scowled,

" _Very mature_ ," she did it again,

"Rose..."

" _Rose..._ "

"Stop copying me!"

" _Stop copying me!_ "

"You're being a child!"

" _You're being a child!_ "

"Rose!"

" _Rose!_ "

"Merlin you're infuriating!" Scorpius stormed back into the house but not before he heard Rose repeat him and then shout it was now two to her.

Rose dried herself off and then did the same with the other five children who were soaked too. They wondered back indoors after she'd finished and Rose made them all sit down in the lounge, having to remind herself that breathing was _not_ optional when she caught sight of Scorpius sat in an armchair feeding Gracie a bottle with Juliette snuggled up beside him. Rose grabbed a couple of snack bits out of the kitchen and dispersed them to the ravenous crowd as she turned the tv on and found a DVD to play. (Her and her cousins had managed to persuade their Nana Molly to let Gramps put a tv in the lounge so they could all watch movies over Christmas and holidays, it had since become invaluable in entertaining the little ones when they needed a calm hour). Rose moved back into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. It was currently about five in the evening and the kids were all supposed to be in bed by eight. She pottered about and grabbed some pots and pans before digging around and finding ingredients in the cupboard for a simple pasta sauce.

"Gracie is back sleeping, did you need any help?" Scorpius asked, making Rose jump out of her own world,

"Merlin you scared the life out of me," she cried,

"Sorry," he chuckled,

"No it's fine," she said, calming quickly, "uh...you can chop the mushrooms up if you like?"

"Chop the mushrooms..." Scorpius sucked in a breath and looked around,

"Have you ever cooked before?" Rose asked with a snigger, knowing full well what the answer would be,

"No," he glared, taking the mushrooms from her and a knife. He set them down on the counter space next to her and began slicing them up as if they were potions ingredients.

"I can tell," she laughed, "you don't need to be so careful, just make them into smallish chunks," she pulled a few onions towards her and began chopping them while heating some oil in a pan. Within about half a minute there were tears streaming down her face and she was sniffing every few seconds.

"Why don't you do this with magic?" Scorpius said, laughing at the state she was in,

"I don't know, it's the way I've always been taught how to do it," Rose shrugged,

"I've never been taught how to do it," Scorpius said, continuing to chop up the mushrooms the muggle way,

"It's fairly easy, kind of like potions just not as exact," Rose smiled, finishing up the onions and chucking them in the pan. They sizzled fiercely as she stirred them up and turned the heat down slightly. She crushed a few garlic cloves in too and then set about helping Scorpius with the mushrooms. Once they were done she flung them in the pot and stirred them round before putting the pasta on to boil.

"What next?" Scorpius asked,

"Chopped tomatoes," Rose replied, "open that can there and put it on the onions and mushrooms,"

"Okay..." Scorpius did as he was told and mixed it in then Rose came and added the tomato purée along with a stock cube and a few herbs and spices.

"And now we wait," she said,

"Like brewing a potion?" Scorpius asked,

"Pretty much yeah," Rose nodded, "it should be done about the same time as the pasta,"

"So..." Scorpius started as he jumped up on the counter and sat to talk to Rose,

"My Nana would kill you if she found you there..." Rose said,

"She won't," he smirked, "so...what happened with you and Smith?"

Simon Smith was Rose's ex-boyfriend, they'd been together for just over three months before their relationship ended. It didn't end well either.

"We broke up the day after graduation," Rose said, busying herself with getting plates and cutlery out. She would do anything to just forget about that.

"How come?" Scorpius probed,

"None of anyone's damn business," Rose replied,

"Well, he seems to want to make it everyone's damn business," Scorpius said. He recalled hearing Smith saying to his friends that the reason he'd dumped Rose was because she was a virgin and he couldn't take that away from her if he wasn't sure, or some bullshit like that. Scorpius wasn't exactly friends with Rose but he knew she wasn't a particularly fragile person, and he also knew there was no way Simon Smith was that nice.

"I don't really care what he wants..." Rose said as an uncomfortable shiver ran up her spine and the feeling of bile climbed up her throat,

"Rose what happened?" Scorpius frowned, sensing that it was far more than she let on after seeing that shiver,

"It doesn't really matter," she said, a croak in her voice, "please just drop it,"

"But..."

"I wouldn't put out so he dumped me," she flung her arms out looking like she was only just holding on to tears, "okay?"

"No, that's a fucking ridiculous reason to dump someone," Scorpius scoffed,

"What? Are you serious? The Slytherin Sex God would hold out?" Rose managed a smirk,

"For the right girl, obviously," Scorpius rolled his eyes. His reputation was nothing if not accurate, but he just wished it would go hand in hand with his ability to be a gentleman at the same time. He'd never cheated on a girl, he'd never abused a girl or pushed a girl to go further than they were comfortable, but apparently all anyone cared to remember was how many girls he'd had and, if he did say so himself, how good he was at giving them exactly what they needed.

"So you've never dumped a girl for not putting out?" Rose raised her eyebrows,

"No," Scorpius said honestly, "I always made sure that the girls I was with for sex were actually up for the sex to begin with, any other girl I was with was because I liked them and you don't dump a girl you like because you're not getting any," he shrugged, "it's got to be the one of the biggest dick moves in the book, just below forcing or persuading someone to do something against their will,"

Rose swallowed the bile that built in her throat and forced her expression to remain neutral. She was fine, nothing had happened that she couldn't deal with, alone.

"Rose?" Scorpius jumped down off the side, he hadn't missed that fleeting look of pain that skipped across her face, "did Smith...?"

"No," Rose shook her head refusing to look at him, "no he didn't," she said sternly,

"Rose..." Scorpius took a step towards her. She wasn't saying something, and he was pretty sure it was a something he'd be absolutely fucking furious about. He'd have been angry with the bastard before today, but he was likely to go bloody mental now.

"Hey, I know we weren't really friends, far from it before today...but something has shifted in the last few hours and I do actually care Rose..." He tried to articulate his confusion without defining it,

"Scorp, leave it, please?" Rose forced herself to look in his eyes,

"Did he..."

"No, he didn't force me, I promise," Rose cut him off, tears still shimmering in her eyes,

"So why...?" Scorpius frowned,

"I'm not going to tell you," she said, "you and Al are best friends and I won't make you keep that kind of secret from him, and you'd have to. If Al knows he'll tell the rest of my family and then they'll all end up in Azkaban,"

"If you don't tell me exactly what happened I will repeat this conversation to Al word for word, including every expression you made and when you made it, that's a promise," Scorpius kept his eyes on hers,

"Okay fine," Rose relented after a few minutes silence, she knew she'd lost. She closed her eyes and two years fell down her cheeks, "...just not now, wait till the kids are in bed,"

"Okay, but I'm not letting this drop," Scorpius warned her, without thinking he put his hands on her cheeks and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Her eyes flew open and she let out a wobbly breath at his proximity and the sudden intimacy that had come with it.

"Sorry..." Scorpius dropped his hands quickly and moved back,

"It's fine," Rose sniffed once and shook her head, getting a handle back on her feelings and control over her emotions.

"That's two all by the way," Scorpius smirked and the heavy atmosphere was instantly lifted, "ouch!" He yelped as Rose smacked his arm playfully,

"Pasta is nearly done, did you wanna call the kids in to sit at the table?" Rose smirked,

"Sure," Scorpius nodded and went back to the lounge to pause the movie and herd them towards the table.

Rose mushed down a portion for Juliette who Scorpius put in a high chair next to Rose, he sat opposite her next to Samuel's high chair while both sets of twins and Frankie just jumped up on empty seats. Artie climbed into the seat next to Scorpius and grinned at him as Scorpius ruffled his hair. Rose dished up quickly and soon silence descended on the table as all the children shovelled food into their mouths with glee.

"Juliette, come on," Rose sighed dejectedly, "you need to eat your tea sweetheart,"

The tiny girl just glared at Rose and refused to open her mouth. Rose attempted to make the spoon into a pretend aeroplane but that didn't work either.

"She's usually such a good eater...?" Rose thought out loud, "why won't you eat for me?"

"Babababa...yayayahahaha," Juliette babbled and giggled, her shiny blonde hair bouncy as she moved giving Rose an idea.

"Scorp, you try," Rose got up from the table and moved around to him so they could swap,

"Huh?" He frowned, "I don't wanna swap, I like it here,"

"Well it easier for us to swap than it is to swap the high chairs, just go and feed her, please?" Rose whined,

"Okay, fine," Scorpius mumbled and grabbed his plate, moving around the other side of the table to sit in front of Juliette. The little girl grinned widely and opened her mouth wide as Scorpius spooned her mushed up pasta in.

"You little monkey Jules!" Scorpius laughed, "your grandfather would be proud!"

"Gagagahababahanana," Juliette giggled at him,

"I can't believe she's already got you wrapped around her little finger," Rose snorted,

"I have a weak spot for beautiful girls," he grinned, winking at Juliette before looking up at Rose through his lashes. As usual Rose couldn't help blush, again. Damn those Weasley genes.

"That weakness is going to get you into a lot of trouble one day," she said,

"It already has," he laughed,

"Do you think Aunt Rose is beautiful?" Mickey asked in his best innocent voice he could muster. Rose knew exactly what he was up to, she knew he was doing it on purpose and she knew she should probably save Scorpius from the humiliation of answering by calling him on it, but she was also intrigued by what he might say, so she continued to eat and just looked at Scorpius in anticipation. Needless to say it was a great shock when he answered without hesitation.

"Yes," Scorpius said,

"Yes?" Rose frowned,

"Yes," Scorpius nodded, that stupid smirk giving nothing away.

"You heard the question, right?" Rose said, "beautiful is a strong word..."

"You're kidding me?" Scorpius frowned, it was his turn to look confused,

"No," she shook her head, "I know I'm not ugly by any means, I would say I'm kind of cute, even pretty maybe, that sort of thing, but beautiful? That's just not me,"

"I think you're beautiful Aunt Rose," Frankie said,

"Thank you sweet," Rose smiled at him and Scorpius suddenly realised how little she believed that. He couldn't help gape at her, completely bewildered by this revelation. The woman was bloody gorgeous and she didn't even know it! That explained so much. He still maintained that he hadn't been particularly attracted to her in school, but that was more to do with what came out of her mouth and rattled around inside her brain than her actual physical appearance.

"What?" Rose huffed, feeling incredibly self conscious at the way Scorpius was looking at her,

"You...I can't believe you don't think you're beautiful!" He said, "your fu...freaking gorgeous!"

"Wh...uh...well..." Rose just shook her head, more than aware that her skin was now probably a shade darker than her hair and feeling ridiculously uncomfortable.

"There's something wrong with your eyesight," Rose mumbled at him, refusing to look back up at him,

"There's something wrong with your self image and self esteem," he said matter-of-factly,

"I think you're fucking gorgeous too, Aunt Rose," Mickey grinned as Rose dropped her fork and Scorpius started choking on his food.

"Mickey!" Rose flew into terrifying Aunt mode faster than Scorpius could resume breathing, "you have been told about using language like that before!"

"He used it!" Mickey pointed at Scorpius indignantly,

"No he didn't, he said 'freaking' which is completely different!" Rose argued,

"Actually he said 'fu, freaking'," Mickey shot back, "he was going to say it, he wanted to say it!"

"Yes, and then I remembered my manners," Scorpius gave Mickey a pointed look,

"So when am I allowed to say that word?!" Mickey huffed,

"When you're fifteen and surrounded by your friends," Scorpius answered before Rose could say anything,

"Fifteen?! But that's a long time away! I'll be nearly old like you and Aunt Rose!" Mickey groaned,

"We aren't old!" Rose protested,

"Yes you are," Max joined in,

"I strongly suggest you finish your dinner, without added inappropriate language, and whilst keeping your manners in check or not only will I stop you from watching the end of the movie but I'll tell your parents exactly what you just said!" Rose barked,

"Yes Aunt Rose," Max nodded,

"Sorry Aunt Rose," Mickey hung his head and finished eating his dinner quietly, as did everyone else.

"Wow, you're really scary when your angry," Scorpius whispered,

"I'm surprised you don't remember," Rose glared, partly blaming him for the whole incident. Seriously, how hard is it to mind your language before anything comes out of your mouth, especially when surrounded by children?!

"Rose I've seen you irritated, irrational, furious, annoyed and completely fed up with me," Scorpius smirked, "I have never seen you I'm-quite-possibly-afraid-for-my-life angry with me..."

"...yet," Rose answered and bit the inside of her cheek to stop a playful smirk from spreading across her face. She just relished in the happiness she felt at being able to make Malfoy stop talking so quickly, who knew all it would take was being spoken to like a child?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so...sorry it's taken me a little bit longer to update but the words just kept coming and I sort of realised I needed to split the chapter into two but I also didn't want to leave the story on a tense it emotional note, so as my apology for having to wait a little longer I'm actually adding two chapters at once! The amount I'd written before I realised they needed to be split meant I'd almost finished the next one too so I figured I'd carry on and update with both of them!**

 **Warning: Rose talks about what happens between her and her ex-boyfriend in this chapter, so there are more mentions of attempted rape.**

 **I also own nothing as previously mentioned before.**

 **Chapter 4**

After dinner, which was finished in relative silence, Rose went to run a bath leaving Scorpius alone with all nine children in the lounge.

"Aunt Rose is scary when she's angry," Mickey whispered to his brother as they sat down,

"Well, you probably shouldn't have used bad words," Max said, "it's okay, Aunt Rose is cool, she won't tell mum and dad unless you do it again,"

"I won't do it again," Mickey shook his head vigorously, sitting on the floor and grabbing some action figures.

"It's Scorp's fault really anyway," Frankie smirked,

"How is it my fault?!" Scorpius frowned,

"If you weren't trying to hit on Aunt Rose so spectacularly, you wouldn't have slipped up for a second and then Mickey wouldn't have filled in the rest," Frankie said,

"That is not what happened," Scorpius practically growled,

"Really? It's what it looked like to me..." Frankie folded his arms pointedly,

"I wasn't hitting on anyone! And how on earth do you know what 'hitting on' means? You're five!" Scorpius huffed,

"I'm the oldest grandchild, it took them a while to watch what they were saying...and you were totally hitting on her!" Frankie cried,

"I was not!" Scorpius again found himself having the most mature argument with a five year old, "I was just shocked that she didn't think she was beautiful, that's all!" And now he was reasoning with him again, Merlin this kid was good, in an impossible kind of way.

"Exactly! So shocked you almost swore in front of a group of very young and innocent children!" Frankie smirked,

"Don't even go there, innocent my arse! There's nothing innocent about you Mr Lupin!" Scorpius huffed,

"But I'm only five..." Frankie looked at him with wide, puppy dog eyes and a quivering bottom lip,

"Oh, you're good! You're really good!" Scorpius laughed,

"Good at what?" Frankie sniffed,

"Cut it out kid, I was the master of that trick when I was growing up," Scorpius grinned, "I cannot wait to see the things you do when you grow up,"

"But..." Frankie sniffed again,

"I won't tell your parents, or Rose..." Scorpius sighed and gave him a pointed look,

"Thanks," Frankie broke into a grin,

"I fear for the safety of our world with you in it," Scorpius smiled, "you're definitely gonna change it someday,"

"You think so?" Frankie frowned,

"I know so," Scorpius nodded, "you're smart, clever, you can emotionally manipulate the people around you, and do it well...you have imagination and drive...kid you can do whatever you want!" Scorpius grinned,

"Most people just think I'm trouble," Frankie shrugged,

"I'm pretty sure most of the people who've ever changed the world were all trouble," Scorpius ruffled Frankie's hair affectionately,

"Will we change the world too?" Max and Mickey chimed in,

"Yes, but in a completely different way..." Scorpius said carefully,

"A different way?" Max frowned,

"Yes, like how Grandpa George changed joke shops forever kind of way," Scorpius said,

"Cool!" Both boys grinned widely and went back to playing with their action figures.

.

"I don't really know what I want to be when I grow up," Frankie mused as Scorpius turned back to him,

"You're five, you shouldn't know what you want to be," Scorpius smiled, keeping his eyes on the rest of children in the room,

"I don't want to be ordinary," Frankie said,

"Trust me Frankie, you are anything but ordinary," Scorpius laughed, "you'll know what you want you do when you get older...just dream big 'cause whatever it is, you'll do it,"

"Thanks, I'm pretty sure the majority of my family are going to take not ending up in Azkaban as a win," he sighed,

"Hey, family and friends say stuff like that when they're a little bit scared of how much they know you can do...they make jokes out of things that frighten them, like knowing you're going to do something huge with your life," Scorpius said, "my mum used to say it to me all the time, 'it'll be a miracle if that boy doesn't end up in Azkaban!'" Scorpius spoke shrilly making Frankie burst out laughing,

"Really?" He cried,

"Yep," Scorpius nodded, "my dad didn't find it so funny, seen as my grandfather is actually in Azkaban...but you know, I'm eighteen now and just graduated school with top marks, second best in my whole year!"

"Really?" Frankie looked at him with wide and hopeful eyes,

"Yeah really," Scorpius grinned,

"What are you going to do now then?" Frankie asked,

"Well, I'm a pretty good quidditch player...so I'm going to join a really awesome team and play professionally," Scorpius said,

"Do you know which team?" Frankie asked,

"Yes, they've already offered me a position but I can't tell anyone yet," Scorpius said,

"Was there anything else you wanted to do?" Frankie asked,

"Well, I had a knack for potions so if it wasn't for the quidditch I'd have probably started down the route of being a potions expert...I liked experimenting and blowing stuff up, it was fun," Scorpius laughed,

"Who was best in your year?" Frankie asked, "who beat you?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow and flicked his gaze to Rose who'd just descended the stairs,

"Aunt Rose?" Frankie asked,

"Yes," Scorpius said,

"You couldn't beat Aunt Rose?" He smirked,

"To be honest Frankie, I could if I wanted to, I just chose to have a little fun in school," Scorpius said,

"You keep telling yourself that Malfoy," Rose raised her eyebrows and folded her arms, "although I'd have a lot more respect for you if you didn't make up excuses because you were bitter about it,"

"I'm not bitter about it," Scorpius smirked, "I'd rather have second place and a ton of interesting and wicked fun memories than first place and most time ever logged by a student in the library,"

"I did not log the most time ever in the library!" Rose huffed,

"Really? You could have fooled me, you were always in there," he shrugged,

"As were you!" Rose cried,

"Yes, but I usually turned up after you and left before you," Scorpius grinned,

"I have interesting and wicked fun memories!" Rose huffed again and folded her arms irritably,

"Okay, tell me about one instance where you broke school rules?" Scorpius challenged,

"Uh..." Rose was at a loss, she had broken quite a few school rules but nothing she could mention in front of Frankie, "maybe later..."

"So you never broke school rules?" Frankie smirked,

"Of course I did, I'm a Weasley!" Rose barked,

"Yes, but you are half Granger," Scorpius said,

"Yes, that's the half that prevents me from getting caught!" Rose snapped before slapping a hand over her mouth as a stunned Scorpius looked at her with wide eyes.

"I definitely expect some elaboration on that later," Scorpius mumbled,

"Frankie, go and get in the bath," Rose pointed to the stairs and Frankie nodded, grinning widely,

"How much not to tell Uncle Ron and Aunt 'Mione what you just said?" Frankie called back,

"Dammit! I knew that was coming!" Rose whispered furiously to herself, "about as much as it will cost for me not to tell the grown ups that you lot purposefully drove Uncle Al away..." She called back up as Frankie ascended the stairs followed by his other walking cousins.

"Bad move," Scorpius said, "he's reasoning on that is sound,"

"His reasoning?" Rose frowned,

"It was Al's fault, he asked for it, trust me," Scorpius chuckled,

"Fine, what do you suggest?" Rose asked,

"I don't know," Scorpius shrugged as he passed her Juliette, "tell him you'll make something really bad up and the adults will all believe you because of who you are and he'll just get into trouble anyway,"

"I can't do that! I'm supposed to be setting an example!" Rose huffed as she went to follow the rabble before the bathroom was flooded,

"Fine, then you think of something," Scorpius said, smirking as Rose ran up the stairs with a roll of her eyes.

.

Scorpius set about tiding up and washing the dishes. He watched Gracie from underneath her mobile as he scooted around and put everything away. He straightened up the lounge a bit and put all the toys away before going to make another bottle for the baby girl who was looking up at the dangling toys in awe. Just as Scorpius sat back down, Gracie in his arms, Frankie slumped down the stairs and dropped down into the armchair next to the sofa he was sat on.

"Aunt Rose said she'll tell my parents I broke Nana's favourite vase if I tell about her breaking school rules!" Frankie cried in outrage, "how unfair is that?! And completely dishonest!"

"I'm going to assume that she tried to reason with you quite a few times before she pulled that stunt?" Scorpius smiled,

"...maybe," Frankie grumbled,

"So maybe you could have promised not to tell because your Aunt Rose is pretty cool and probably deserves a break?" Scorpius said,

"...maybe," Frankie grumbled again,

"I'm ninety nine percent sure that she'd never follow through on a threat like that," Scorpius grinned, "I'd bet she had enough trouble saying it let alone going through with it,"

"Me too, but it's not worth the risk," Frankie grinned back,

"Cut the poor woman some slack, she's still here which is more than can be said for the rest of your babysitters and she's more fun than some of them too," Scorpius said,

"She's more fun than all of them," Frankie said, "and she doesn't tell our parents everything,"

"So maybe you shouldn't tell her parents everything," Scorpius suggested,

"I know, I just like winding her up!" Frankie laughed,

"It's just so easy to do!" Scorpius agreed as Frankie nodded giggling. Max and Mickey came down the stairs not long after that and settled into a sofa opposite the tv, Charlie and Chloe joining them moments later. Rose came down the stairs after that along with Artie, Samuel and Juilette. She settled them all into different seats on the sofa before playing the rest of the movie. Rose went to make hot chocolates for everyone and tidy up from dinner at the same time. She was taken by surprise when she walked into the kitchen to find everything already washed up and put away. How was it that Scorpius of all people was more help to her than her own friends and family? If Albus had still been here, he'd never have cleaned up while Rose bathed the kids. He'd never have done much to be honest, other than play and wind the kids up. Rose set about making drinks in the various mugs and beakers that the kids all used, heating up the milk and adding marshmallows to finish. She levitated them all back to the front room, handing them out as she went before taking the only seat left which was next to Scorpius.

.

Scorpius had Gracie up on his shoulder, patting her back gently and trying to get all her wind up. The tiny baby nuzzled into his neck and Rose felt those butterflies in her stomach come back to life again at the idea of nuzzling her own nose into his neck. She focused back on the tv and forced herself to keep her eyes glued on it. It wasn't easy considering the close proximity she was in with him. The hairs on the back of her arms were standing up, her butterflies were doing somersaults and loop the loops, it felt like an electric current was sparking off around her body and she wasn't even touching the man! Rose had no idea what was happening in the movie, which was saying something considering she'd watched it over a hundred times. She sipped at her hot chocolate and smiled at the sensation she got as the familiar warm liquid slid down her throat, nothing could fix a problem like chocolate.

"You make a good hot chocolate," Scorpius whispered as he leant towards her,

"Thanks," Rose mumbled, trying not to shiver at the low sound of his voice so close to her ear,

"Did you want some help carrying them all up the stairs?" Scorpius asked,

"What?" Rose frowned, suddenly paying attention to the room only to find all the children had drifted off to sleep after finishing their drinks.

"Did you put something in the hot chocolate?" Scorpius asked, eyeing his mug suspiciously,

"No! Of course I didn't!" Rose laughed,

"You know, I thought they were supposed to be trying to break us?" Scorpius mused,

"I think that water fight took the last of the fight out of them," Rose grinned, "not to mention that if they'd succeeded, you wouldn't be here tomorrow and I get this feeling that they really like you..."

"Just them?" Scorpius asked before he could stop himself,

"I am not admitting to anything," Rose pointed playfully at him as she set her hot chocolate down so she could pick up a sleeping child and carry them to bed.

"Maybe that could be my new challenge..." Scorpius said thoughtfully, "getting you to admit you like me,"

"Really?" Rose laughed quietly as she picked Samuel up, "and what prey tell, would my new challenge be?"

"I don't know, maybe admitting that you like me?" Scorpius chuckled, laying Gracie back in her Moses basket,

"Or maybe it could be getting you to admit that you like me?" Rose pondered, starting up the stairs,

"That's not fair," Scorpius said, picking up Juliette and following her,

"How is that not fair?" Rose asked,

"Because I'm already happy to admit that I like you," Scorpius said, making Rose start a little. Luckily for her, Scorpius wasn't pay her enough attention as he lay Juliette down in a cot one side of the room while Rose put Samuel in one the other side.

"Well, looks like I win then," Rose shrugged, heading back downstairs with a grin and her dignity in tact.

"Actually I believe that was never agreed upon as your challenge," Scorpius smirked,

"Neither was yours," Rose said, picking up Artie as Scorpius picked up Frankie. They carried the children up the stairs quietly, taking both sets of twins up afterwards before settling back down on the sofas and taking up their drinks again.

"So, what should my challenge be?" Scorpius asked, "if it's not getting you to admit you like me...?"

"I do like you, for now..." Rose relented a little, "something I thought I'd never be able to truthfully say after all those years with you being an insufferable git!"

"I was not an insufferable git!" Scorpius cried, "you were just a stuck up know it all, or so everyone thought...apparently the majority of us were wrong?"

"Very much so," Rose smirked,

"Maybe your challenge should be dropping the stuck up know it all persona?" Scorpius said,

"Maybe not," Rose grimaced, "I like that people expect me to be sensible, it means I get away with more,"

Scorpius looked at Rose with wide eyes again, unable to argue her logic and loving the fact that she actually thought of it that way.

"Why weren't you in Slytherin? That is definitely a Slytherin way of thinking!" Scorpius laughed,

"Uh...because you can't be cunning and sneaky when everyone expects you to be just that," Rose smirked,

"Shit woman! What exactly are you trying to say?" Scorpius was suddenly very intrigued,

"Absolutely nothing at all," Rose shrugged innocently,

"Rose..." Scorpius lent forwards and eyed her suspiciously,

"Scorpius..." Rose copied his movements and his tone,

"You're not going to start that awful copying game again are you?" He asked dubiously,

"No," Rose shook her head laughing,

"Good, that was just horrendous," Scorpius visibly shivered,

"Wow, calm down only child," Rose teased, "it's a sibling thing,"

"It's really very cruel," he said,

"Yes, but it's really very effective," she countered,

"Yeah, I suppose so," Scorpius nodded, "I still managed to tie you at two all..." He said quietly,

"Yes you did," Rose nodded softly, realising exactly where this conversation had led to.

.

"You said you'd tell me once the kids were in bed..." Scorpius sat patiently,

"Technically Gracie isn't in bed..." Rose part smirked and part huffed,

"Rose..." Scorpius sighed, "please?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Rose sounded almost angry, and she wasn't sure who her anger was directed at. Why did Scorpius want to know so badly? Who was he to drag it all up?! Demanding answers and making her talk?!

"I want to know because I don't think you've told anyone," Scorpius said,

"Why does that matter?!" Rose cried,

"Because whatever happened really shook you up, it doesn't take a genius to figure that much out!" Scorpius shot back,

"So what? It only happened a few weeks ago, it'll just take a bit of time to work through," Rose argued, "and I'm perfectly capable of doing it alone!"

"Rose, I have seen you worried, confused, afraid, upset, concerned and a multitude of things in between...I have never seen you absolutely terrified until today..." Scorpius explained, "I don't like that someone made you feel that way, it's not right and the fact that it's still hurting you is not right either..."

"But nothing happened!" Rose cried, a few tears falling down her face, "nothing actually happened..." She held her head in her hands and sniffed, having abandoned her drink a while ago.

"I'm just overreacting and making it into something it never really was..." She mumbled quietly,

"It doesn't look like it from over here," Scorpius said, putting his own drink down and moving to kneel in front of her, "it looks like something big happened, it looks like something bad happened and it looks like you're trying to down play his actions because you don't want to admit it was that bad..." Scorpius sighed and gently took hold of her hands, pulling them away from her face and forcing her tear filled eyes to look at his. He could see her pain unmasked and it shocked him to realise how much it hurt him, he also saw her fear and her embarrassment and then...surely not? That was...he could see...guilt?!

"Rose, whatever happened is not your fault, you know that right?" Scorpius frowned,

"I should have listen to my gut instincts...my dad was a fucking auror for merlin's sakes!" Rose cried, watching as Scorpius' silver grey eyes went from concerned to shock to disbelief and then to fury.

"I knew he was bad news, I knew I should never have agreed to date him! But everyone was telling me he was such a catch, that I should be grateful he was even looking at me, that he was a really lovely guy..." Rose was so upset with herself, "why couldn't I just listen to my gut?! You know? The one time I cave to fucking peer pressure!"

"It's not your fault!" Scorpius said firmly,

"Maybe it is, you know? Maybe I shouldn't be such a prude, maybe I shouldn't have made him wait for so long, it's not like I'm a virgin..." She shrugged as she dropped her eyes, shaking her head and feeling so stupid,

"That's besides the point," Scorpius said, "just because you're not a virgin, it's doesn't mean you should just put out for every guy you date..."

"Doesn't it?" Rose sniffed sarcastically, her hands still in his, "everyone else seems to think so..."

"What d'you mean?" Scorpius frowned,

"After we broke up...pretty much everyone thought I was upset because I'd lost him and they all said that we'd been together nearly four months and you can only expect a guy to wait so long..." She shrugged again, giving him a pitiful smirk as she met his eyes,

"Oh Rose..." Scorpius sighed, putting his forehead against her own and squeezing her hands, "that's bullshit, complete and utter bullshit!"

"Actually it's the social norm," Rose corrected him,

"Well it shouldn't be," Scorpius said,

"Why can't I just be normal, like every fucker else?" Rose sighed, "why can't sex mean nothing to me and the actual personality of a guy not matter at all?"

"Merlin Rose, don't be weird," Scorpius chuckled, "normal is overrated and the day you become normal is the day the world stops spinning,"

"I just feel like such an idiot," Rose felt her tears start up again,

"Well you shouldn't, that would imply that you were partially to blame and you weren't," Scorpius said sternly,

"But I could have stopped him, I could have done so many things that would've prevented me from getting into such a stupid and compromising position!" Rose cried, pulling back from Scorpius to look in his eyes, pleading with him to make this her fault, desperate for him to tell her she was right because if she was right, she was in control. If she was wrong, the world was chaos. She'd spent her entire life being able to control her surroundings, being able to predict people and read them, the idea that she could be so wrong terrified her.

"Rose, I won't ever agree with that," Scorpius shook his head sorrowfully, "whatever happened, whatever he did to you...it was all on him, you did nothing wrong, you shouldn't ever have to feel like you should have been prepared, no one should be prepared for that!"

"But..." Rose sniffed again,

"No Rose, he chose to do something horrifying," Scorpius frowned, trying to get her to see, "you could have been in the throes of passion, having a wild and care free night of unadulterated sex and it still wouldn't matter..." He let go of her hands and put his own against her cheeks, forcing her eyes back up to his, "I know it means you weren't in control, but that's the point Rose...he took your control away and that is not okay, it's never okay..."

"But I shouldn't have let him, and it feels like I'm still letting him..." Rose whispered.

.

"Rose, how far did he get?" Scorpius asked tentatively, a sickening feeling in his stomach rose up as her eyes immediately dropped to the floor and her cheeks began burning a deep red.

"I can't..." Rose shook her head,

"Please?" Scorpius said softly, hating himself for pushing but knowing she needed to say it out loud if she even stood a chance of coming back from it.

"Scorpius..." Rose moved back from him again and leant her back against the chair, her eyes still attached to the floor and tears still making regular tracks down her face. She breathed in deeply and closed them, willing the ground to swallow her up and eat her. She knew she was being ridiculous, she knew she was being stupid and that it was really no big deal, and the minute she opened her mouth and told him he'd laugh at her and tell her she was making a huge fuss over nothing.

"Rose?" Scorpius whispered, still knelt in front of her, waiting for her to say something, to open her eyes and look at him.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered back, "I...I've made this such a huge deal..."

"Rose!" Scorpius cried exasperatedly, "please?! You have to tell someone..."

"And why should it be you?!" Rose's eyes flew open angrily,

"Because I'm here!" Scorpius said, "because I know you are not making a mountain out of a mole hill, I'm more than aware it is indeed a fucking mountain...stop assuming I'm going to shut you down the minute you open your mouth!"

"But you usually do!" Rose was pulling at straws now and she knew it,

"At school I used to, yeah, because you were dead easy to wind up and it was fun," Scorpius argued, "but not about something like this, not about what's happening now,"

"It's not real if I don't say anything, and if it's not real then nothing happened and I'm okay... _I'm okay_..." She sobbed, closing her eyes again and putting her hands back over her eyes.

"Rose, you are one of the strongest women I know, don't let him do this to you...please," Scorpius put his hands on her knees and rubbed soothing circles across them, "you are not okay, and if I can see that then someone else is definitely going to...it's already real Rose just don't let it keep its power over you, don't let _him_ keep his power over you..."

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, ever," Rose opened her eyes and looked ferociously at Scorpius,

"If that's what you want, then I promise..." Scorpius nodded,

"No matter the circumstance, the situation, no matter what anyone else is saying or who's saying it..." Rose said,

"I promise," Scorpius sighed heavily,

"I wasn't lying when I promised you he never got that far...he didn't rape me," Rose finally started speaking,

"I know..." Scorpius said quietly,

"He just got really _really_ close..." She whispered. Rose squeezed her eyes shut again and Scorpius took hold of her hands again, staying silent and finally happy she was talking. He knew it shouldn't have been him she was talking to but he also knew her well enough to know that she'd never promise to open up to someone else...if it wasn't now it wasn't ever and he couldn't watch Rose Weasley spiral out of control because of something that should never have happened to her. They might never have got on but she was without doubt a perfect constant in his life, and she never deserved this.

"It was after the graduation party, we were having some fun and he just pulled me into this empty room..." She breathed in deeply and forced herself to continue. Scorpius could feel her hands shaking as she told him what happened.

"He started kissing me and I just knew...I knew where he was going with it so I pulled back and made some excuse about having to find Al I think...but he wouldn't let me leave," Rose's breath picked up and Scorp could feel the panic emanating off her, he squeezed her hands and ran his thumbs across the backs of her wrists helping to calm her.

"He...he..." Rose couldn't believe how hard it was to actually say words, to force her confession past her lips, "he...he..." Rose tried to focus on something else other than those few grave words that would have such a massive impact. Just one other person knowing would make all the difference, it would make Rose that much more vulnerable and she didn't want to be vulnerable again. "He...he...he pinned me, he pinned me down and...and..."

She couldn't open her eyes, she'd never get any further and all she could feel was her heart banging relentlessly inside her chest going a thousand miles a minute. She didn't want to go back there, she didn't want to relive it, if she relived it she might not get out in time. Her throat was closing over and her breathing was becoming erratic again.

"Rose, it's okay, I'm here..." Scorpius soothed, "everything is fine, you're okay, nothing is going to happen...we're at the Burrow and it's just me and you, you're okay..."

"I can't...I just can't..." Rose shook her head, "ten seconds, okay? Give or take a few, I had ten seconds before that promise I made you earlier wouldn't have been the truth..." Rose sobbed quietly, she felt the soothing motions of Scorpius' thumbs come to an abrupt stop and she just knew she'd been stupid! She knew she'd made a big fuss over a nothing that never even happened! This was why she should have kept quiet, this was why she never should have said anything! Why did she let Scorpius of all people talk her into this! Rose pulled her hands away from his and wiped her eyes, trying to calm herself and gain some control over her emotions again.

.

When she opened her eyes to look at Scorpius, she wasn't expecting what she saw. He'd stood up and was looking at her with eyes that she'd never seen more livid but she could tell weren't angry at her, his hands were clenched into fists at his sides and his knuckles were white. His lips were a thin line and his body was so tense he might as well have been petrified.

"Scorpius...?" Rose asked tentatively,

"He got that far?" Scorpius barely breathed out,

"Uh...yeah..." Rose stood up, "please calm down..."

"Why on earth would you think that that is not a big deal?" Scorpius softened, "why would you think that wasn't worth getting upset over? And why the hell would you think it was your fault?!"

"Because...because he didn't get that far!" Rose cried,

"He got pretty fucking far Rose!" Scorpius argued, "I'm going to kill him..." His hands began raking furiously threw his hair and he paced the lounge floor, "I'm seriously going to kill him..." Rose felt an overwhelming sense of peace wash over her as she watched Scorpius storm around the room, like a weight had been lifted and all her fears had disappeared. She wasn't afraid that she was being stupid, she wasn't scared that she'd seen it all wrong and most importantly she wasn't terrified that it really wasn't her fault. Scorpius' reaction justified how she felt, he made her feel normal again.

"I'm going to kill him right now..." Scorpius almost made it to the fireplace before Rose swooped in and grabbed the floo powder before he could reach it.

"No you're not," she said with a small smile,

"Yes I am," he said, and Rose could tell he meant it,

"No you're not, because if you leave you lose," Rose said,

"Lose what?" Scorpius frowned,

"You lose the challenge," Rose said, "you'd brake first and so I'd win..." Rose shrugged, waiting to see what happened next. She didn't realise how apprehensive she was at his next reaction, but it hadn't occurred to her till now that by telling someone what happened it would mean that they might see her differently. Perhaps that was why she'd let Scorp in, because subconsciously she knew that was the case and he wasn't someone she'd have to be around every day if he started treating her like some poor, fragile little girl or always looking at her with a mass of pity in his eyes.

"The hell I'm letting you win," Scorpius gave her a little grin,

"Good," Rose gave him a nod and put the powder back on the mantle,

"Please tell me you at least hexed his balls off?" Scorpius said,

"Not quite, but I didn't leave him unscathed..." Rose smirked, "it took a lot of concentration and effort to get the bastard off me, I've never been more appreciative of a massive and somewhat violent family...wandless magic is something that I've been made to practice over the years and I wouldn't have made it out without it," Rose sighed, "once I'd thrown him off me, before he had chance to react, I stupefied him with his trousers still around his ankles and gave him a really nasty, hopefully permanent rash. Then I left him there for whoever came along next to find...to be honest I just wanted to get out of their as fast as I could,"

Scorpius looked at the woman still stood up that was now talking to him about her horrific ordeal like he'd expect Rose Weasley to talk. She looked calmer, happier, lighter even. The same couldn't be said for himself. Scorpius was burning with a fury close to red rage, it took all his self control not to go after Smith.

"Scorp, please calm down," Rose said, "I didn't tell anyone in my family because I didn't want them to end up in Azkaban, and trust me they all would have done...I'd rather you didn't either if it's all the same to you,"

"I'm sorry, I know it's not my place..." Scorpius sighed,

"Something tells me you'd have roughly the same reaction if I was a stranger in the street..." Rose smiled,

"I just...I don't know where some people get off! How dare he make you do something you didn't want to do?! It's not right! Nobody has the right to force somebody into something...where do these people even come from? Believing they're entitled to have whatever they want and the rest of the world be damned?! Because they aren't the ones who have to live with that, they aren't the ones who have to relive it when something sparks that memory at random moments in time, or have people look at them differently or hold the weight of that forever..." Scorpius trailed off of his rant and looked up sheepishly at Rose, "sorry..."

"No, I completely agree..." She said, "I'm just really not sure why you understand it the way most people wouldn't?"

"I've never been through anything like what you did, if that's what you're wondering," Scorpius shook his head, "it's just...it's..."

"After what I just shared with you, you are finishing that sentence," Rose said firmly but fairly,

"It's my dad," Scorpius looked up and back into Rose's eyes, shrugging as he continued, "my grandfather forced him to participate in the war on the wrong side, he was given the option of death or becoming a Death Eater...the things he was made to do just to stay alive and he hates himself for it everyday...but he questions like you...what if he'd just done something differently and he'd never have ended up there? But it's not really his fault, he was sixteen and completely terrified...the Dark Lord lived in his fucking house! I just...I look at the way someone else forced his decisions, decisions that still hound him and I hate it, I hate them, all of them! I mean it's not the same as what happened to you, I know that, dad hurt people, innocent people..."

"But the ramifications are still as profound," Rose cut in, "maybe even more so..."

"No, definitely not more so," Scorpius shook his head, "he still had a choice, just an awful one..."

"Yes but what happened to me...if anyone found out, no one would hate me for it..." Rose shrugged, "yes I'll have to carry those memories with me for the rest of my life, I likely won't be sleeping properly for some time and you are right, there will be instances that will take me straight back there and probably at the most inopportune of times, but...it won't always be there everyday the way your dad's experiences are, I'll never forget it but I won't always have to remember it,"

"Still, I don't agree that it's worse than what you went through," Scorpius said,

"I think maybe it's just too different to compare the two," Rose shrugged,

"Maybe..." Scorpius sighed, sitting back down on the sofa. Rose picked up her hot chocolate and flicked her wand, heating both hers and Scorpius' drinks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all** **reviews so far, hopefully the last chapter was done well. This chapter has a much lighter tone towards the end of it and is a bit nicer. Just in case anyone hasn't caught up, I added chapter 4 at the same time as chapter 5 so make sure you've read that one first or this chapter probably won't make as much sense.**

 **Also, as I've said before, I own nothing pertaining to Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 5**

"Thanks," Scorpius mumbled as he sipped his now warm again drink,

"Anytime," Rose mumbled back, sitting beside him and turning to face him. After what she'd just shared with him, she didn't feel like going back to a seat that was so far away.

"It can't have been easy, growing up with your dad as your dad," Rose mused out loud,

"It wasn't..." Scorpius shook his head and sighed. It was something he'd only ever shared with those closest to him, he wasn't sure how comfortable sharing it with Rose he would be. He felt pretty guilty about that considering what he'd just made her share with him, but this was something that was a fundamental part of him as opposed to something happening to him.

"How'd you know so much about what your dad went through?" Rose asked, "my parents refuse to talk about the war with us, they won't tell us anything that isn't in the history books...not unless it's some ridiculously stupid anecdote or some crap like that,"

"My dad has nightmares, all the time..." Scorpius said, "really loud nightmares where he's screaming out at the top of his voice and I can hear the pain and the terror..."

"He still has them that often?" Rose frowned,

"Yeah," Scorpius sighed, "it's one of the reasons why I don't have friends to stay much, and if I do we take a whole other wing of the manor..." He shrugged, "he's tried silencing charms but his emotions can't maintain them whilst he's sleeping..."

"What about your mum?" Rose asked, "why doesn't she cast them?"

"Uh..." Scorpius ran his hand threw his hair nervously and glanced across at very confused Rose, " _fuck_!" He cursed to himself,

"Sorry...I didn't mean to pry..." Rose looked down at her drink and desperately missed the ease her and Scorpius seemed to have had only moments ago.

"No it's okay, it's not you," Scorpius said, "I just...I said too much, my dad would kill me if he found out,"

"But you haven't said anything at all...?" Rose frowned,

"You're a smart woman Rose," Scorpius half smiled and half smirked, "you'd figure it out..."

"I'm not likely to right now, it's late and I'm tired, emotionally drained if I'm honest, I haven't got the oomph to figure it out this minute," Rose smiled back, "so we can forget it for now if you want..."

"My mum doesn't cast the silencing charm because she doesn't live with us, she hasn't for a long time," Scorpius spoke softly,

"Oh!" Rose looked genuinely surprised making Scorpius smile appreciatively at her. He loved her innocence at the most obvious of things, it was a nice change from the majority of woman who'd have had a whole list of reasons in their heads by now.

"She couldn't cope with dad's nightmares, she left when I was ten..." Scorpius said,

"How come you didn't go with her?" Rose asked,

"...she, uh, she never asked me to..." Scorpius looked at Rose expecting to see her eyes filled with pity but instead, they were filled with intrigue and interest, "I love my mum but, I suppose we both knew that I belonged with dad," he shrugged, turning towards Rose on the sofa and mirroring her position, leaving them both facing each other with legs crossed and hot chocolate in their laps, eyes locked on one another.

.

"So, your dad was more hands on than your mum, who'd have thought?!" Rose smirked,

"No one thought," he chuckled, "no one still thinks..."

"So, if your mum doesn't cast the charm why don't you? You're old enough now..." She said,

"Because if I cast it I won't hear him scream and..." Scorpius stopped, his eyes dropping to his drink and a deep flush spreading across his cheeks, "and if I can't hear him scream I can't wake him up and calm him down..."

"Have you been doing this for eight years?!" Rose asked incredulously,

"Yes," he said,

"What about dreamless sleep potion?"

"Dad doesn't like taking it, it knocks him out, _like it's supposed to_ , and he doesn't like not being in control..." Scorpius shrugged,

"...I can actually understand that," Rose said quietly, "I think I'd be the same..."

"Really?" Scorpius grinned, "now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Shove off!" She chuckled, "so, your dad talked to you about his nightmares then?"

"Kind of..." Scorpius smirked, "I threatened him a few years back, told him that unless he started telling me what he was dreaming about I'd start drugging him with sleeping draught and dreamless sleep potion,"

"And when that didn't work?" Rose raised an eyebrow,

"What makes you think it didn't work?!" Scorpius scoffed,

"Your dad is an intelligent man, he'd be able to detect anything like that, you'd never get it passed him,"

"I told him I'd tell everyone that mum left...and then I told him I'd go live with her..." Scorpius sighed,

"How many people know your mum doesn't live with you?" Rose asked,

"Uh...it's not very common knowledge..." Scorpius rubbed his hand against the back of his neck not wanting to answer but knowing he had to. It was one thing opening up to her, it was an entirely different thing to let her know how much he was doing it.

"How many people know?" Rose asked again,

"Besides you? My Aunt Daph," Scorpius said,

"And...?" Rose waited for him to carry on,

"And what? That's it," he muttered,

"But, how does no one else know?" Rose asked in disbelief, "it's been eight years and no one has questioned why your mum never goes home?"

"She does come home, she just then floos straight back out," Scorpius said, "it's a whole arrangement my parents have...they maintain appearances by always being together when circumstance dictates, such as parties and functions and when they're invited for dinners and the like, but home alone and behind closed doors as they say, mum lives in a little cottage by sea with..." Scorpius stopped himself again, this time with a groan,

"With what?" Rose frowned,

"Why are you so bloody easy to talk to?!" He huffed, "none of my friends know any of this, they aren't even suspicious!"

"I don't know! I'm not making you say anything!" Rose huffed back, "you just keep talking..."

"I know, that's the problem, I don't seem to have a filter around you," he frowned,

"You're not used to your guard being down are you?" Rose chuckled, "it happens when you get relaxed and are comfortable in the presence of another human being..." She smirked,

"Are you saying Al isn't human?" Scorpius laughed,

"Al is definitely not human, not after the stunt he pulled today," Rose grinned,

"It's not so bad though, right?" Scorpius gave her a semi-serious look, hating the way this woman seemed to get to him.

"No, it's really not," Rose smiled sincerely, "doesn't mean he's still not going to die tomorrow,"

"Touché," Scorpius said, "I'll help,"

"I'd appreciate it," Rose nodded,

"My mum lives in a cottage by the sea with her partner of six years, their four year old daughter and two year old son..." Scorpius found the words just rolling off his tongue and he realised it wasn't just the fact that he was comfortable around Rose, it was more than that...he trusted her. He trusted her not to say anything, not to judge him or his family, not to use it against him. He trusted her more than his friends and it scared him, especially considering not half a day ago he still loathed her. It suddenly occurred to him that even when he loathed Rose Weasley he'd always trusted her, he'd spoken to Al around her about a multitude of things he'd never mention outside his immediate circle of friends without even thinking.

"That explains a lot," Rose said,

"What?" Scorpius shook himself free of his thoughts,

"You were far too natural with my family's kids today for someone who's had no experience whatsoever with children," Rose smirked, "having a little brother and sister around their age makes so much sense,"

"My mum never calls them my siblings..." Scorpius said, clear and unadulterated hurt evident in his eyes, "whenever I go to visit I always have to call her 'Tori, she doesn't want them to know about the life she had with us..."

"What?! Why?!" Rose felt something close to rage swell up inside her. She could understand Astoria leaving to a certain degree, the Malfoy's didn't seem the sort to hug it out and wade through it together (although it would seem Scorpius and his father were the exception), but cutting her son out of her family, that was something else. Rose thought the Malfoys were cold, apparently Astoria was sub-zero.

"You're her son, that's awful!" Rose said disgustedly, "and you still go and see her?!"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't know my own brother and sister if I didn't and it's not exactly their fault," he shrugged, placing his empty mug on the coffee table as Rose did the same.

"Oh Scorp," Rose sighed, bringing his eyes back to hers, "I'm sorry, that must be pretty painful..."

"You get used to it," he shrugged again, clearly trying to hide how much he hurt. Rose could see the unshed tears in his eyes and before she could stop herself she launched herself forwards and into a full blown hug with her now very ex-arch nemesis. She felt Scorpius snake his arms around her waist as she looped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tighter. They stayed like that, with Scorpius' face buried in Rose's shoulder for what felt like hours. Rose felt the tension in his body from the effort he was making to hold on to his tears, she rested her head on his shoulder and gave a small sigh, breathing in his sandalwood scent and aftershave, the combination of which made her toes curl.

.

Finally Scorpius sniffed and released his hold on Rose and she pulled away, giving him a minute to compose himself.

"Sorry...thanks," he sniffed again and wiped the very few tears that had escaped away from his eyes,

"No, I'm sorry," Rose gave him a small smile, "I didn't really give you much of a choice when it came to hugging me..."

"I've hugged worse," he smirked,

"Really?" Rose chuckled, "well it's nice to know I'm not the worst hugger in the world,"

"Don't get too big headed, you're definitely not the best..." He grinned,

"Oh, so whose shoulder other than mine have you used to cry on?" Rose teased,

"...absolutely no ones," Scorpius sighed seriously and looked straight at her,

"What? No one?" Rose frowned, "you've never cried in front of anyone before?"

"Not since I was a kid...as a Malfoy you learn not to express emotion unless entirely alone..." He said,

"Well that's all well and good but d'you seriously wanna be your dad in twenty years?" Rose said,

"What?" Scorpius furrowed his brow,

"I'd bet the main reason your dad has all those nightmares is because he never expresses his emotions or talks about his problems..." Rose said, "I'm assuming everything he told you about his nightmares was from an objective view point, facts and blow by blow accounts as opposed to how he felt in those situations?"

"Yes..." Scorpius said, "you'd be right..."

"It's okay to not be okay sometimes, and it's okay for other people to know that," Rose said, "how d'you think the rest of us cope and deal with stuff? It's got a lot to do with our family and friends making us face it and being with us when we do,"

"It's hard to show that kind of vulnerability to someone though," Scorpius shrugged, "especially when you've been taught it's a sign of weakness..."

"I always figured it was weak not to be that vulnerable in front of people," Rose countered, "because you're giving into fear instead of facing it. So what if you end up a mess in front of someone, at least you had the guts to take that chance...at least you were brave enough to show someone that part of you..."

"I've never thought of it that way," Scorpius looked up at her with a contemplative frown. How could Rose turn something so fundamental about himself like that on its head? Something he'd been taught since forever and had been drilled into him so it was second nature she'd now made him question with a sentence.

"It's one of those annoying but really true things about life...you can't enjoy the ups without going through the downs," Rose mused,

"That's so corny," Scorpius snorted,

"I know it is," she grinned.

"It was just easier that way when I was younger, to bottle it all up and not let it show," Scorpius explained with another shrug, "everyone hates my dad and his family, I had to learn really young to not let anything visibly effect me otherwise I'd have drowned in public judgement by now,"

"What do you mean?" Rose frowned,

"You're the daughter of two thirds of the golden trio Rose," He gave her a sad but sincere smile, "your parents had to keep you away from admirers and fans and the vultures that are the media...Voldemort followers and sympathisers hate my dad because it was his family switching sides that lost them the war, but those that fought on the side they switched to...they hate us too because he used to fight against them and so they still don't trust us..." Scorpius sighed, "I remember walking through Diagon Alley when I was six or so, I smiled at another kid about my age and his parents just frowned at me and pulled their son away...I started noticing a lot more of it after that, people on the street never returned my smiles, they never thanked me if I went out of my way to be nice like they did with other people, they wouldn't let their kids talk to me or play with me and if I've heard my family name said with disgust once I've heard it a hundred thousand times...people assume my cold demeanour comes from my dad and it's a Malfoy trait but I don't think they realise how much they're to blame for it,"

"That really sucks," Rose nodded, "that's absolutely disgraceful, it's not like you'd understand any of it as a child..."

"I didn't, as a kid it hurt, a lot," Scorpius was amazed at how easy he felt around Rose, just telling her a bunch of stuff he'd never told anyone before. He could have sworn it was like he was actually getting lighter.

"My dad saw how little I understood it and how much it hurt so he taught me how to deal with it the only way he knew how..." Scorpius said,

"By helping you create the unwavering Malfoy mask we all know and love today?" Rose smirked,

"That's the one," he chuckled,

"You were never as bad as you made out though," Rose said, "you were too kind to be that scary, it just came with that awful icy cold stare that intimidated people at the same time,"

"You mean this one?" Scorpius shot her a look that sent her straight back to Hogwarts and the mean little boy who used to pick on her from across the library table while stealing her cousin/best friend's attention from her.

"Yes, that one," Rose scowled,

"It's nice to know I've still got it in me," he laughed,

"I prefer the one your wearing now, it doesn't really look like much of a mask," she smiled,

"That's because it's not," he dropped his eyes to the fidgeting hands in his lap, feeling total vulnerability seep through his bones as he realised he was letting her see him, really see him, and he'd never let anyone that close before.

"Good," Rose said simply, earning another dazzling smile from the man it turned out she hadn't known at all.

.

"So...give me an example of when you broke a school rule?" Scorpius smirked, deciding to break the silence before it became uncomfortable,

"Contrary to popular belief I broke quite a few of them..." Rose smirked back,

"I only need one example,"

"Okay...sixth year me and my friends camped out on the astronomy tower with a few bottles of fire whiskey and played strip poker till three am, on a Wednesday," Rose said,

"Wow, you rebel," Scorpius rolled his eyes,

"I transfigured the grand staircase into a dragon sixth year..." She bit back,

"That was you?!" He gaped,

"Seventh year I set fire to the astronomy tower..."

"What?! Why?!"

"Fourth year I moved the quidditch pitch to the other side of the school grounds..."

"Again, that was you?!"

"Fifth year I went for an impromptu visit to Hogsmeade on an unscheduled weekend,"

"How?!"

"Most of second year I spent camped out in the shrieking shack, which was quite good fun actually..."

"Okay, okay, stop!" Scorpius cried, "you need to start explaining...why and how in the hell did you manage all that and get away with it?!"

"Okay well the staircase dragon was because I'd only had two hours sleep and I really didn't want to sit through double history of magic with Professor Binn's droning voice, uh...the astronomy tower fire was an accident actually, I was attempting to brew a variant of amortentia under the stairs and got distracted when I cast the flames under the cauldron, moving the quidditch pitch was just fun and ultimately hilarious, the Hogsmeade trip was again, just for fun and I camped out in the shrieking shack because my roommate dared me to and then we found out it was kind of awesome to have our own little hideaway from the school..." Rose beamed triumphantly, "I managed it all because I'm a supremely clever witch and I got away with it for the same reason..."

"You blamed your cousins..." Scorpius smirked,

"I blamed my cousins," Rose smirked back with a nod,

"And they didn't care?"

"Nope, they were more than happy to take the credit for it,"

"Okay," Scorpius frowned, still trying to get his head around it all, "I still have a lot of questions..."

"Such as...?" Rose grinned,

"How did you sneak out to Hogsmeade?" Scorpius said quickly, "and why was moving the pitch funny? And how did you move the pitch? And a variant of amortentia? What was that about? And where the hell was this side of you our entire seven years at school?!"

Rose couldn't help but burst into laughter and it took what Scorpius considered a lengthy amount of time for her to finally stifle it into small fits of giggles. She looked so pleased with herself that he found it hard to glare at her, but his persistence paid off when she began answering his questions.

"Okay," Rose laughed, "Hogsmeade is a family secret, moving the pitch was funny because seriously, you should have seen your face!"

"My face? Mine in particular?" Scorpius smirked,

"Yes actually, yours in particular," Rose grinned, "that was a day even you couldn't hide your emotions and I don't think I've ever seen you look more panicked or indignant in your life!"

"You moved the quidditch pitch! What were you expecting!" Scorpius found himself laughing with her,

"Moving it was easy, it just took a little help from my friends," Rose grinned, "the amortentia variant was for one of Uncle George's joke shop inventions, it was supposed to make a person fall in love with the first thing they looked at instead of a particular person, and it was only supposed to last half an hour..."

"You didn't try again then?" Scorpius asked,

"No," Rose shook her head, "because of the fire I had the idea to make it a gas bomb and then it would infect more than one person,"

"And this side of you was where?" Scorpius repeated his last and most important question,

"Hidden under the very perfect persona of the second Gryffindor princess who takes exactly after her overachieving bookworm mother," Rose smirked,

"How did you still best me in all your school marks?" Scorpius frowned,

"Because I'm that good," she said,

"Did you cheat?"

"I find that you even asked that incredibly offensive! Of course I didn't cheat!"

"So how then? How did you have all that time?! And I'm aware that there must have been other things you did which I don't know about, if you managed to do all that you were definitely doing smaller, more run of the mill things too..."

"I have a gift..." Rose looked at him and pondered how much she could and would tell him. They'd already shared so much and she liked the idea of sharing all these secrets with someone but, he was still Scorpius Malfoy and it scared her how easily she was forgetting it.

"How about tonight, we forget we're talking to each other and we forget what we're talking about and we just talk?" Scorpius said, sensing Rose's trepidation and completely understanding it,

"Okay..." Rose nodded smiling, "I like the sound of that..."

"So...you pulled the pranks of the century and still beat me because...?" Scorpius said,

"Because, ever since I was a kid I've only ever needed about four hours sleep a night to function...like I said, it's a gift," She grinned and shrugged,

"Seriously? Only four hours?" He laughed, "no wonder you could be both the Weasley and the Granger!"

"I'm a little bit more than that..." Rose looked up through her lashes at him with a wicked grin, "you know how there's this rumour that my collective cousins have a leader?"

"You're the Weasley-Potter Don?!" Scorpius cried,

"I am the leader of the the gang so to speak, yes," Rose nodded,

"I knew it had to be someone with some brains!" Scorpius laughed,

"Nothing happens without my say so," Rose said, "I let the boys do their stupid pranks whenever they liked but anything that's considered a masterpiece is usually my work..."

"You pulled off that studious student thing so well! No one thought it was you!" He said,

"I know, that was the point," she grinned,

"So the fireworks at the charity gala last year? That was you?" He asked,

"That was me," she nodded, "my minions, also known as my family members, carry out the deed and I just do a good job of looking surprised and completely pissed, which I usually am because most of them are completely incompetent! Other than Fred and Lily that is,"

"Fred takes orders from you?" Scorpius shook his head in disbelief,

"Yeah, Teddy does too..." Rose laughed, "I really am the all powerful head of the clan,"

"Do your parents know?" Scorpius asked,

"Uncle George does, he handed the reins down to me, but the others have no idea who his successor was...although I get the feeling that Uncle Bill and Aunt Ginny have guessed," Rose said,

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Scorpius smiled, "I'm going to need a demonstration in the near future,

"Well, when Al invites you to the next family barbecue in two weeks, instead of saying no like you usually do, say yes and I'll show you exactly what I'm capable of," Rose grinned,

"Okay..." He nodded,

"I'll protect you from my dad, don't worry..." Rose laughed,

"Thanks, I think," Scorpius grimaced.

.

"Speaking of my dad, I think I've found your challenge..." Rose grinned,

"Really?" Scorpius looked at her dubiously, "I don't like the sound of this..."

"Your challenge is to get my dad to like you," Rose said with a nod,

"No," Scorpius shut her down instantly,

"What? Why?" She huffed,

"Because the reason your dad doesn't like me has nothing to do with who I am and everything to do with my last name, something I can't change," he said,

"Exactly!" She cried, "if you weren't a Malfoy he'd love you, so your challenge is to get him to see past your last name!"

"Why? Why does it matter?" Scorpius sighed,

"I don't know, I suppose it doesn't," Rose shrugged, "but then none of these stupid challenges have mattered," she said, realising that the reason it mattered was because she'd found herself quite liking the man sat in front of her and if her dad didn't like him she'd rarely get to see him again.

"Well, I'd need to find a challenge as suitably hard for you," Scorpius grumbled,

"I could get your dad to like me?" She offered,

"No, that's too easy, my dad would love you," Scorpius said,

"Really?!" Rose said, a little shocked at his confidence,

"Yeah, so long as you're being you and not your version of your mother, it's a done deal," he shrugged, "my mother on the other hand..."

"I don't really care if your mother likes me," Rose said,

"And you assume I care if your father likes me?" Scorpius countered,

"I know you do," Rose smiled softly, "he's the reason why you never come over to our family get togethers when Al invites you,"

"...I'd rather not go where I'm not wanted..." He gave a small smile back,

"Well, you're wanted by us lot, he shouldn't stop you from hanging out with your friends, Felicity and Gabe are usually here," Rose said,

"...'wanted by us?'..." Scorpius smirked, "am I to take that as including you now, because the last time I checked, you hated the idea of me being at those things..."

"Well, I'm doing what you suggested and forgetting who I'm talking to..." Rose said, a slight blush tinged her cheeks,

"You actually want me around," he teased,

"That depends..." She said,

"On what?" He frowned,

"On whether you have the guts to accept my challenge?" She said smugly,

"Yes, I accept your challenge!" He huffed reluctantly,

"Then yes, I actually want you around," Rose relented, giving him a small but genuine smile,

"Now we just need to find you a challenge," he smiled back, unable to help himself and hoping she was too caught up trying to hide her flustering to catch his delight.

"How did we even end up challenging each other?" Rose shook her head at herself,

"We were out done by a five year old and it sort of just escalated from there..." Scorpius laughed,

"We're supposed to be two highly intelligent adults..." Rose giggled at the absurdity of the situation, "this is ridiculous..."

"It is but it's also the most fun I've had in ages!" Scorpius said without thinking,

"It is?" Rose said,

"Yeah, it is," Scorpius diverted his eyes to the floor and nodded bashfully,

"Strangely enough I'd have to agree," Rose grinned as his gaze met hers again and couldn't help but feel excited at the spark in his gorgeous mercury coloured eyes.

"I don't think I've ever been able to really be me in a moment," He confessed easily, "I'm always having to watch what I do and what I say and how I react to a given situation...I think this is the first time I've not really given a shit and just enjoyed it for what it was..." He shrugged, "I don't know what it is about you that makes me so uncharacteristically me...I've never felt more like myself and I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing..."

"Good, you shouldn't have to," Rose said, "you should try it with other people more often..." Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she thought about what it was he was telling her.

"I don't know if I trust anyone else enough..." He shrugged,

"Two weeks ago you didn't trust me enough either," Rose pointed out,

"I know, it's amazing what half a day and nine unruly children can do," he smirked,

"I'm serious Scorp," Rose smiled, "I know it's terrifying to put yourself out there so unashamedly but it really is so worth it,"

"Yeah but Rose, you have a ton of family and friends to fall back on who will always love you for who you are..." He said quietly,

"You said you trusted me, so trust me..." She said, "besides...I'm not going to give you much choice when I next see you,"

"What?" Scorpius went pale,

"I refuse to treat you the way I used to, and I refuse to be treated the way I used to," Rose folded her arms pointedly, "you can try...I know you'll try, but I'm warning you now, I won't lie down and take it, and I won't bite back like before,"

"But Rose..." He began,

"No! No buts!" She shook her head violently, "I may not be telling anyone about all the secrets we've shared but I'll be damned if I'm just going to pretend I never heard them or shared them!"

"Rose, you can't do that!" Scorpius scowled, "you can't just upend my life that way!"

"I bloody well can, and I am!" She said,

"It's my life!" He cried,

"Yes it is, and I think it's time you start actually living it!" She huffed,

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He said indignantly,

"You're living in fear of being yourself and if you're never yourself how can you say you're really living at all?" She asked fiercely,

"That is not your call to make!" He barked.

.

Rose sighed and looked at him seriously. She thought about everything they'd talked about and all the moments they'd shared. She thought about how she felt at seeing him walk out of her fireplace only hours ago and how she now felt looking at him not even a foot away. It was unnerving how spectacularly they'd changed, and most importantly how natural that change felt.

"What are we?" Rose frowned,

"What? What do you mean?" Scorpius found himself caught off guard,

"Are we still enemies?" She asked nervously,

"No of course not!" He cried,

"Then are we friends? Or just acquaintances that happen to know more about each other than anyone else?" She scoffed,

"I don't know," Scorpius shrugged, he didn't see Rose as a friend...he didn't want to admit that her friendship wasn't enough and he was thoroughly confused by how drastically his feelings towards her had changed within such a short time.

"You don't know..." Rose looked visibly hurt,

"What I mean is...I don't know how to define this..." He sighed defeatedly, "friends just...it doesn't quite fit, you know? It...it doesn't feel like the right word..."

"No it doesn't, but it's a good place to start, don't you think?" Rose said,

"Rose..." Scorpius shook his head somewhat dejectedly,

"I'm not going back to publicly hating you Scorp," she said, "you can't make me,"

"I can make you actually hate me again," he said half heartedly,

"I don't know that you can..." Rose smirked, "the furthest you're going to get with that is royally pissing me off...I know too much to hate you again,"

"You're something else, you know that?" He said, a smile twitching at his lips,

"You don't control the majority of the Weasley-Potters by being a push over," Rose grinned, "I'm as stubborn as they come..."

"I've noticed," Scorpius found himself grinning back, "...when you've destroyed my life and I'm sat all alone I will come up with a plan to get back at you, you know that right?" He teased,

"Don't be so ridiculous!" Rose scoffed, "like I'm ever going to leave you alone!"

"You're going to be my friend forever now? Regardless of what anyone else says about your mental state for doing so?" Scorpius said playfully, desperately hoping Rose wouldn't hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, sorry," she shrugged nonchalantly, "once we get attached to things we have a real hard job of letting them go, it would be the same if you were a puppy..."

"A puppy?!" Scorpius glared furiously with a smirk,

"Yes, a poor little puppy..." Rose shrieked as he grabbed her and dug his fingers into her sides, making her squeal with laughter. She jerked and giggled as Scorpius pulled her into his lap and tickled her, making her squirm and howl as he refused to let up. She slid down laughing uncontrollably until her head ended up in his lap, Scorpius leaning over her and jabbing at her stomach as she tried to catch his hands.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Rose panted, "not a puppy! Not a puppy!" She screeched as Scorpius reached the height of his tickle crusade before relenting and letting her breathe. She chuckled up at him through a wide grin as she steadied her breathing and he couldn't help but beam down at her, loving the rosy glow on her cheeks and the unrestrained glee in her eyes.

.

Scorpius moved so he was sitting with his legs off the sofa in front of him, Rose shoved a cushion under her head which was still positioned on his lap before stretching out across the rest of the sofa and getting comfy.

"I want to know about your sorting," Scorpius said, looking down at her and loving the way her orange hair spilled out all over the place and across his lap.

"What about it?" Rose asked,

"You gave a very cryptic answer when I asked you how you weren't in Slytherin..." He reminded her,

"Yes I did," Rose smirked,

"Do you care to elaborate?" Scorpius asked,

"Do I have a choice?" She tried to hide her smile but Scorpius could see the twitch at the corners of her mouth,

"No, of course you don't," he grinned, "come on, you've already told me too much, what's a little more?"

"The sorting hat asked me where I wanted to go," Rose confessed, "it told me I had strong traits from all four houses and asked where I felt I belonged so I chose Gryffindor,"

"Why would you choose Gryffindor?" Scorpius scoffed,

"Because it was the perfect cover," Rose explained, "I wasn't tame enough for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws are too intelligent for their own good, like I said with Slytherin, it's hard to be cunning and sneaky when everyone assumes that about you, which left Gryffindor...loyal, brave and daring...but nowhere did it say those attributes had to be focused towards the house itself..."

"You jammy witch!" Scorpius laughed,

"I was loyal to my family, I was brave and daring in the stunts I pulled and I had a lot of nerve to create an entirely untruthful persona in order to fool everyone," Rose smirked,

"I can't believe I'm only just finding this out!" Scorpius cried, "why were we never friends in school?!"

"I think because we had preconceived ideas of each other before we'd even started...I judged you as if I knew you and you did the same, when in actual fact we didn't know each other at all..." Rose said,

"So you blame your dad too?" He chuckled,

"Pretty much," she nodded with a giggle,

"So, I still need to find you a challenge..." Scorpius mused,

"Hmm...now what could you possibly come up with that's as good as yours?!" Rose teased,

"I don't know, I'm thinking of anything incredibly close to impossible, just like mine is!" Scorpius huffed,

"Oh don't be like that," Rose laughed, "I'm sure you'll think of something..."

"I know I will," he grinned,

"So, it's nearly midnight, when were you thinking of leaving?" Rose asked,

"Uh...tomorrow when I win Frankie's challenge?" Scorpius frowned,

"You don't want to go home?" Rose said,

"Actually I'd love to go home, but I don't want to lose..." Scorpius smirked,

"Well I obviously won't tell the kids you left and then came back in the morning!" Rose rolled her eyes,

"Hey, I trust you with my deepest darkest secrets, apparently, but not telling on me is something I don't trust you to do..." He goaded,

"I resent that," Rose scowled, "but I see your point..."

"I'll just sleep on the sofa, it'll be fine," he smiled,

"Okay, whatever you wanna do," Rose nodded,

"Okay, I've got it! Your challenge...I challenge you to get our dads to talk civilly to one another for a minimum of fifteen minutes!" Scorpius smirked,

"Okay Scorp, that isn't close to impossible, that would take a bloody miracle," Rose shook her head at him,

"Okay, how about this then...I challenge you to be an avid supporter of the Appleby Arrows this season instead of the Chudley Cannons..." Scorpius smirked,

"Why on earth would I do that?! Not only would I be betraying my team but it would cause my dad actual bodily harm, it would crush his soul!" Rose looked devastated,

"Because as of two days ago, I became their new seeker..." Scorpius beamed as Rose flew up to sit beside him again,

"You what?" She said with wide eyes,

"I'm the new seeker for the Appleby Arrows," he repeated,

"Oh my gosh! Merlin that's amazing!" Rose laughed, "congratulations!"

"Thanks," Scorpius smiled, "I'm so excited about it and it's been so difficult not being able to tell anyone!"

"You haven't told anyone else?" Rose frowned,

"I'm not allowed to, not for another couple of weeks and then they'll announce it," Scorpius said, "I figured I've already told you a bunch of stuff I shouldn't so, you know..." He shrugged,

"I'm so happy for you!" Rose smiled, "it really is incredible,"

"Thanks," Scorpius nodded, "it feels kind of surreal..."

"I'll bet," Rose agreed,

"So, do you accept my challenge?" Scorpius smirked,

"I'll break my dad's heart..." Rose sighed, "and it's gonna look like the only reason I'm switching teams is because of you...he'll jump to some pretty big conclusions...and it's going to make your challenge that much harder..."

"Don't worry about that, I can handle it..." Scorpius said as he waited for her answer,

"...ugh! Okay fine!" Rose gave in, knowing he wasn't going to change his mind about the challenge and she was never one to shy away from competition.

"Come on, avid fans need to be a bit more excited about it!" Scorpius laughed,

"Hey, I get a couple weeks to adjust!" Rose said, "once it's announced and official, then I'll make sure the enthusiasm is evident,"

"Okay, I can live with that," Scorpius nodded,

"Congratulations again," Rose smiled as she pulled him into a quick celebratory hug,

"And thanks, again," he grinned as she let go,

"Right, I'm gonna go and make Gracie her bottle, she should wake up in the next few minutes..." Rose pushed up off the sofa and made her way to the kitchen, "Oh, and by the way, thanks for doing all those dishes and clearing up while I was upstairs," she turned back as she got to the door,

"What else was I supposed to do?" Scorpius frowned,

"Sit down and watch tv, read a book, stare absently out a window...?" Rose laughed,

"So is it just Al that's a dick or all your cousins?" Scorpius smirked,

"Mainly Al, but none of them really do a great deal, no," Rose smiled,

"Why not?" He asked,

"It's just the way they are," she shrugged, "they need to be told by a grown up...they forget that they're adults in their own right and should probably just take the initiative,"

"Do they do anything when you ask? Being the Don and all?" Scorpius said,

"Only when it pertains to trouble making, or when I'm really really pissed," Rose said and Scorpius laughed,

"You mean like when you use that tone of voice that made the end of dinner particularly silent?" He grinned,

"Yes, like that," Rose nodded as Gracie started to stir in her Moses basket.

"I'll grab Gracie, you get the bottle," Scorpius said, standing up to scoop the baby into his arms.

Rose wondered into the kitchen and quickly fixed the bottle before coming back to sit beside Scorpius and the tiny baby. Rose handed him the bottle and stuck a film on, paying as little attention to Scorpius and his baby handling skills as was humanly possible. Once Gracie was fed and

burped and sleeping again, Scorpius returned her to the basket. Rose stretched out across one end of the sofa, still engrossed in the film as he came and sat back down, moving her feet onto his lap as he did. Within a few minutes Rose had fallen asleep and Scorpius conjured a blanket to throw over her. He settled himself down on the opposite sofa, yawning before closing his eyes and letting sleep take hold of him.

 **So...I hope you enjoyed my double update and both chapters were okay. Please let me know if I got anything wrong or didn't quite get an emotion or reaction right. Thanks for all the reviews so far, I love reading what people think and hopefully the story will continue to live up to expectations :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this has taken me much longer to post than I wanted to. My phone keeps freezing when I'm trying to save this chapter so I've taken to splitting into two again to see if that helps. This chapter and the next one were supposed to be more of a short filler but I didn't really want to do a filler chapter so I padded it out a bit and added some extra stories that should make some amusing tie ins later on in the main plot.**

 **Thank you all so much for those who are reviewing, favouriting and following this story. I love seeing what you all think of it and your reactions to what the characters are up to. It makes me so happy that people seem to enjoy reading it as much as enjoy writing it. Keep letting me know what you think of it all as I keep writing :)**

 **Again, I own nothing recognisable...**

 **Chapter 6**

Rose yawned and rubbed her eyes, stretching out along the sofa. She heard Gracie start to fidget in her Moses basket and blinked herself awake quickly. Sitting up Rose removed the unfamiliar blanket she was wrapped in and stood up. She'd fallen asleep on the sofa, something she hadn't been planning on doing, but nevertheless she'd had her four hours and was now feeling somewhat recharged for the rest of the day.

"What time is it?" Scorpius mumbled from the other sofa,

"Five thirty," Rose chuckled, picking up Gracie and shushing her softly,

"Wow, you really meant it when you said four hours and you're good, didn't you?" He groaned,

"Yeah I did," Rose smiled, "go back to sleep, we can't all be superior beings..."

"Well, that's it now, I'm up!" Scorpius rubbed his eyes and swung his legs off the sofa, throwing his own blanket off as he did,

"Oh don't be so ridiculous!" Rose sniggered, "lie down and go back to sleep!"

"I can't now," Scorpius said, "whereas you have a gift when it comes to sleep, I have a curse...once I'm awake, I'm awake for good, no matter how much sleep I might have had,"

"Ouch, that is a curse," Rose nodded,

"Come on, I'll make coffee and a bottle," He stood up and walked towards the kitchen, Rose close behind. A few minutes later and they were both sat at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee each and a happily feeding Gracie.

"I didn't mean to wake you, sorry," Rose said,

"Don't be, I'm not home and in my own bed, it was inevitable," Scorpius shrugged, "what time are the rest of your cousins getting back?"

"Everyone's over for lunch, so probably around half eleven," Rose said,

"What time do the kids usually wake up?" He asked,

"Why? You missing them already?" Rose teased, "a couple of hours, they're usually all awake by half seven,"

"I just wanted to know how many more hours of peace and quiet we have before we're descended upon by the darling little psychos, who will probably be back to trying to break us again," Scorpius replied,

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that," she groaned, moving Gracie onto her shoulder and gently patting her back.

.

"Hey, are you going to the annual memorial ball next weekend?" Scorpius asked,

"Yes, much to my displeasure," Rose grumbled, "it is after all the yearly celebratory event for winning the war and all proceeds go to charities dealing with the fallout, as the daughter of two thirds of the golden trio it is my duty to appear before the wizarding community alongside my parents and brother, and the rest of my family, and be happy about it!" Rose finished her speech in the same perfect intonation her mother had used for the last two years.

"You hate it too, huh?" Scorpius laughed,

"So so much," Rose sighed, "I mean, I get why we have to go, I understand that what happened was awful but wonderful at the same time and that I owe a lot to my parents for this still being a free world but come on! The press are like vultures, and the people just want to compare me to my mother and all her accomplishments...the whole time it feels like I'm being mauled by strangers who only give a shit because I'm Rose bloody Weasley..."

"Yeah, it must be awful being loved by everyone," Scorpius mocked playfully,

"Oh don't you start!" Rose grinned, "I know it's probably harder for you but it's still not a picnic for us lot either, and it's the only event we can't entertain ourselves with some elaborate prank,"

"Yeah, that would be a bit disrespectful," Scorpius nodded, "...I don't think it's harder for me, just different..."

"Really?" Rose was surprised, "but it's like you said last night, everyone hates you?"

"Yes, but the silver lining there is that no one talks to us and we can't disappoint anyone..." He scoffed,

"That does sound oddly freeing," Rose smirked,

"It is," he laughed,

"Well, look out for me," Rose grinned, "I'm up for disappointing the masses by daring to consort with a Malfoy..."

"Really? Even Al doesn't have that kind of gall at that particular event!" Scorpius raised his eyebrows at her incredulously,

"What's the point of remembering the war if we aren't going to learn from it?" Rose asked mischievously,

"I love how bloody sneaky you are!" He chuckled, "only you could get away with being seen at this event with me and spin it into a good thing instead of a scandal!"

"It's another gift," Rose shrugged,

"You seem to have a lot of them," he grinned,

"I'm a very gifted woman," Rose laughed, "besides, you don't sound like you're going to put up as much of a fight as you did before, about us not publicly hating each other that is..."

"Well, I'm still on the fence..." Scorpius mused, "we're still stuck in this weird little bubble we've created between ourselves, when reality pops it I don't know what's going to happen or where it will leave us..."

"True...but...I still stick by what I said, we will be friends," Rose said, "and if you win Frankie's challenge how exactly do you expect to escort me to every public event for the next six months and still maintain an obvious dislike for each other?"

"I hadn't thought about it to be honest, but off the top of my head I'd probably make up some crap about how Al forced us to do it because he's so close to us both that he's had enough of us not being friends," Scorpius shrugged,

"The press are dumb enough to eat that shit too," Rose hummed,

"Exactly," Scorpius grinned,

"Not that it matters because you aren't going to win," Rose smirked,

"Oh I am, and then you're going to spend the next six months unable to go anywhere or do anything without being hounded by the press asking about our mysterious and illustrious relationship," Scorpius smirked back,

"You wish! And what about you? You'll be hounded just as much as me!" Rose huffed,

"Yes, but I'm used to having to shut down reporters and they don't expect me to share the entirety of my life with them...you on the other hand, with your beautiful Weasley blush and wonderfully pure persona, won't be able to set foot outside without those terriers snapping at your heels!" Scorpius grinned,

"Screw you!" Rose glared, "I'm just going to have to double my efforts and make sure you don't win!"

"Your entire scheme is based on your dad coming home and scaring the shit out of me," Scorpius pointed out,

"My dad does scare the shit out of you..." She pointed back,

"But you challenged me to get him to like me, he doesn't strike me as the type to respect a coward...so my only option is to not be a coward and therefore I won't be doing any running away for the sake of either challenge," he replied,

"... _fuck_!" Rose cursed herself,

"Fuck, indeed," Scorpius raised his coffee mug at her before he took a long gulp from it, grinning madly as he put it back down, "come on Rosie...you need to up your game by quite a bit..."

"Don't call me Rosie, only my dad gets to call me that!" Rose glared at him,

"Okay, sorry," Scorpius put his hands up in mock defence, "I bet you hate red roses too?" He added as an afterthought,

"Despise them," she nodded, "and yet everyone always buys me roses!"

"What _is_ your favourite flower?" Scorpius frowned in interest,

"Why? Are you thinking of buying me a bunch?" She teased, "people really will talk..."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Scorpius scoffed, "it was just a random thought that popped into my head," he shrugged,

"What's _your_ favourite flower?" Rose asked,

"I don't have one," he said, "I quite like sunflowers though, morning glory can be quite pretty when it flowers and I love snowdrops when they come out too..."

Before Rose could respond she heard the faint sound of crying from up stairs.

"I think Juliette is awake," she said,

"I'll go and get her," Scorpius jumped up, not noticing the affectionate way Rose was chuckling at him as he strode towards the stairs.

.

"Okay...so Juliette was awake," Scorpius said as he came down the stairs ten minutes later, "which also woke up Sam..."

"I'll put a couple of bottles on for them then," Rose stood up from the table, turning towards the lounge so she could put Gracie down and coming face to face with eight sleepy children,

"Sam's crying woke Artie up who then crawled across Charlie who then woke up Chloe and in turn Max and Mickey, Frankie was already awake and he just found the whole thing hilarious..." Scorpius glared playfully down at the oldest child,

"What? It was really funny!" Frankie smirked before yawning,

"Was he running from one room to another desperately trying to settle everyone?" Rose snorted,

"Yes," Frankie nodded with a giggle,

"That does sound pretty funny..." Rose chuckled at Scorpius,

"Well it wasn't!" He said indignantly, "and now it's not even half six and they're all awake!"

"Warm milk and an early morning movie should do it," Rose said, "we can all go and have snuggles on the sofa while you wake up properly, sound good?"

The children made a resounding noise that Rose took as their agreement before she went and laid Gracie down. The children piled in after and took random seats on the various chairs and sofas. Rose went and warmed up some milk, placing it in all the right beakers and mugs, she levitated them back into the front room just like she had the night before. She chose a nice easy film and pushed play as she took the only seat left, right next to Scorpius again. Juliette had curled up on his lap and was happily sucking on her bottle, Samuel came and settled in Rose's lap as she sat down, playing with her hair as he lay across her legs. Both sets of twins and Frankie were snuggled up together while Artie was squished in the other side of Scorpius. Rose sighed softly and wriggled herself back into the sofa, getting comfortable.

By the end of the film, the children were all getting hungry. Rose had somehow found herself cuddled into Scorpius who had drifted in and out of sleep throughout the whole thing. Juliette, who was still his colour blonde, had done the same thing while the twins and Frankie had slowly lost interest the longer the film had been on. Artie was asleep again and Samuel had fallen back to sleep at the beginning but was now riveted to the screen as the credits started rolling.

"Is it time for breakfast now?" Max asked,

"Breakfast!" Chloe cried happily,

"Yes, we can have breakfast," Rose nodded,

"Can we have pancakes?" Frankie asked,

"...uh..." Rose was about to say no but instead had a much better idea, "Scorpius will make them with you,"

"What?!" Scorpius blanched, "you know I can't cook!"

"Well if you're not going to be any help, you could always go home?" Rose smirked,

"Oh it's on!" Scorpius pushed himself up off the sofa and laid a still sleeping Juliette back down. Frankie grinned widely and started walking towards the kitchen as Max and Mickey followed.

"I am going to do so badly, you'll be begging me to leave once I'm done!" Scorpius called back,

"Have fun!" Rose shouted as she put another film on in the background and sat down on the floor with the children that were awake.

.

Scorpius sighed as he entered the kitchen and grimaced as the three young children looked up at him expectantly. He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"So, anyone know how to make pancakes?" He said,

"You don't know how to make them?" Max frowned,

"No, haven't got a clue," Scorpius shook his head,

"It's flour, eggs and milk," Frankie said, "but I don't know how much of each...and then you cook them in a frying pan and flip them,"

"Flip them?" Scorpius ran a slightly panicked hand through his hair,

"Nana Molly has a cook book there on the side but I don't know if there's a pancake recipe in there..." Frankie said.

Scorpius went and had a flick through the book, desperately hoping he'd come across the right recipe and all would be saved. As was his luck, there was no pancake recipe to be found.

"Looks like we're cooking blind boys..." He groaned,

"Okay, we'll just have to do our best," Frankie nodded and grabbed a bowl, putting it on the side. Between the four of them they managed to find the flour, eggs and milk as well as the frying pan and a little oil.

"You need a whisk as well, we definitely have to whisk it," Frankie said,

"Okay..." Scorpius began searching for a whisk while all three boys pushed chairs up to the side so they could see what was going on and try to help.

"Right, so how much flour do we want?" Scorpius started pouring it in the bowl,

"Maybe like half?" Frankie said,

"No, make more, make lots!" Mickey squealed, grabbing onto Scorpius' hands and tipping nearly the entire bag of flour into the bowl as dust went everywhere. The twins screamed and Frankie giggled at Scorpius' flour clad face.

"Don't get funny with me kid, you look just as bad!" Scorpius laughed,

"Yeah, but I'm not a Malfoy!" Frankie laughed back, "what the Daily Prophet would pay for a picture of that on their front page!"

"That's not even slightly funny," Scorpius smirked,

"Eggs are next," Frankie snorted,

"Eggs!" Max and Mickey chimed happily as Scorpius quickly removed the eggs out of their reach,

"How many?" Scorpius asked,

"All of them!" The twins cried,

"Not all of them!" Scorpius said,

"I don't know Scorp...with all the flour we might actually need all of them..." Frankie said,

"Well, let's start with half..." Scorpius began trying to break them and adding them to the bowl, Frankie giving him a sideways look that conveyed his amusement and disbelief at the adult man who couldn't even crack eggs.

"What are you doing?!" Frankie grimaced at Scorpius' attempt,

"I'm breaking the eggs into the bowl..." He replied,

"Have you never cracked an egg before?!" Frankie sniggered,

"For your information, no, I haven't," he huffed,

"Wow, I never realised how cruel Aunt Rose could be, making you do this was really cruel..." Frankie laughed,

"You should hear some of the stories I have of her at school," Scorpius smiled,

"I really should," Frankie nodded excitedly,

"Give it a few years kid, she'll shoot me if I tell on her now," Scorpius grinned,

"Ugh! You're no fun!" Frankie whined,

"I'm a lot of fun actually, and you know it!" Scorpius said,

"You'd be a lot more fun if you shared Aunt Rose's stories..." Frankie mumbled,

"I'd be a lot more dead too," Scorpius mumbled back, earning a snigger from Frankie.

"All the eggs!" Max shrieked as he popped out from behind Scorpius and dumped the entire box of eggs into the bowl,

"Max!" Scorpius cried, "all the shells are on them!"

"Crunchy pancakes!" Mickey beamed,

"We don't want crunchy pancakes! We can't eat crunchy pancakes!" Scorpius scolded them lightly,

"Why not?" Max asked,

"Because egg shells don't taste nice and they'll hurt your mouth if you eat them," Scorpius explained, digging out as much of the shells as he could,

"Oh..." Max looked like he was now going to cry, "...sorry..."

"It's okay, I'm sure we can fix it..." Scorpius said, "they're not likely to be any good anyway..."

"So...mix up the eggs and flour and then we add the milk until it looks like batter," Frankie said,

"Batter?" Scorpius frowned,

"Merlin Scorp! How helpless are you? How'd you eat?" Frankie frowned back,

"House elves feed me," Scorpius confessed,

"Aunt 'Mione won't let any of us have house elves, she says its like having slaves and we shouldn't have slaves..." Frankie said,

"Well, we pay our house elves so they aren't actually slaves," Scorpius said,

"Oh okay," Frankie nodded, "is it part of their job to make you extremely incompetent when it comes to basic skills?"

"No, that they do that for free," Scorpius smirked,

"Okay, let's try adding the milk," Frankie grinned,

"All the milk!" Mickey squealed and before anyone could stop him he upended the entire bottle into the bowl. Scorpius drained most of it off and into a jug he found under the cupboard, then began adding it slowly like he'd intended to in the first place.

"How's it going in here?" Rose smirked as she walked into the kitchen, deciding to check on Scorpius and the boys at the same time as grabbing some breakfast biscuits for everyone while they waited on what was sure the be the worst pancakes of the century.

"It's going fine," Scorpius bit out, "now if you'll kindly leave, pancakes will be ready in a few moments..."

"Crunchy pancakes!" Mickey cried,

"Crunchy pancakes?" Rose frowned,

"No not crunchy pancakes!" Scorpius huffed,

"We put all the flour and all the eggs and all the milk in!" Max said proudly,

"All the flour, eggs and milk?" Rose looked at Scorpius with wide eyes,

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it!" Scorpius grouched, "the twins are fast *and sneaky!"

"Merlin Scorp! What the hell have you done to it?! Is that honestly supposed to be pancake batter?" Rose laughed from over his shoulder at the thick, gooey and very lumpy mess in the bowl.

"Oh that is it!" Scorpius huffed, turning around with the whisk still in hand. Rose screeched as he dragged the whisk and it's sloppy mix across her cheek.

"Scorpius Malfoy you are in for it now!" Rose yelled, picking up a spoon and digging it into the pancake batter before flinging it at him,

"Oh it's on!" Scorpius glared playfully, grabbing his own spoon and flinging some at her. The children squealed in delight as they ran around the grown ups feet, eventually sticking their fingers in the mix and throwing it at one another. Scorpius realised that their hands on method was much more effective that the spoon and grabbed an entire handful before smushing it into Rose's face and then dropped another handful straight on top of her head. Rose retaliated quickly, snatching the bowl up from its neutral place on the side before flinging its contents straight at Scorpius who then launched himself at an hysterical Rose.

.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Lily Potter pushed open the door to her grandmother's kitchen on a sight she thought she'd never see in her wildest dreams. Her cousin, also one of her best friends, was covered in a thick, oozy substance that faintly resembled some kind of batter whilst laughing uncontrollably at her arch nemesis, the worlds most coveted bachelor, also covered in the mess and also in a fit of laughter on the floor beside her. The kitchen was splattered with the stuff, not to mention the three small boys who were in as much of a state as the adults, if Lily could even call them that!

"Lily?!" Rose panted as she quelled her giggles,

"Yes Rose, it's me! Who else were you expecting?! And where on earth is Albus and Roxanne while the two of you are...doing this?!" Lily crossed her arms and stared them both down,

"They bailed," Rose said, smirking at Scorpius as he straightened himself up and tried his best not to start laughing again at the chaotic scene around him.

"Bailed? What do you mean?" Lily frowned,

"Roxie made plans with friends and left a little while after you, then while all nine of them were screaming Al left me to go play quidditch with his mates!" Rose glowered, still seething at the coward of a man known as Albus Severus Potter.

" _He_ is one of his mates," Lily gestured to Scorpius, "what's he doing here?"

"He came to ask Al to play quidditch, not realising he'd already got the message, and sort of helped me out of the bind his best friend put me in," Rose explained,

"Hey! He's your best friend too," Scorpius grumbled,

"Not anymore he's not!" Rose huffed,

"And what makes you think he's still mine?" Scorpius smirked,

"Oh don't start getting like that again," Rose glared, "I know as well as you do that you're glad Al bailed and you ended up here...you've had too much fun to be that mad at him!"

"I'm not the only one!" Scorpius growled, "you've been just as bad!"

"Difference is you saved me from the screaming children, it was your choice to stay...Al left me with the screaming children and I had no choice but to try...I get to be madder and angrier than you," Rose said, "it's logical,"

"Screw logical, I don't think you realise how pissed I am at him right now..." Scorpius muttered, knowing full well that it had nothing to do with his ending up with Rose all weekend and everything to do with how his feelings towards her were now nothing short of confusing...something that would have been prevented had it not been for Al.

"So...you've been here since yesterday?" Lily looked bewildered,

"Yes, I couldn't leave even if I wanted to," Scorpius sighed, "Frankie set a challenge...the first one out of me and Rose to break loses..."

"He's five," Lily raised her eyebrows at the two 'adults' in the room and they hung their heads ashamedly,

"I'm very smart for five," Frankie tried to defend them,

"I think this mess needs cleaning up..." Lily said,

"The kids need a wash now too," Rose nodded in agreement as she looked around the room and sighed,

"Well that's easy then..." Scorpius said, "you take the kids and get cleaned up and I'll sort the kitchen...Lily's here now, she can watch the others in the lounge for a bit...?"

"Yes, perfect!" Rose smiled,

"I sure am," Scorpius winked, screaming out as Rose flung a half dried clump of batter from her hair at him.

"Have they been like this the whole time?" Lily asked Frankie,

"Pretty much...and they say they don't like each other..." He frowned,

"The last I knew, they didn't..." Lily's small frown was beginning to form a smirk as she watched Scorpius and Rose interact with a mix of both physical and verbal insults.

"Right, I'm going to get cleaned up!" Rose scowled at the blonde man who grinned victoriously,

"We had a huge water fight yesterday that Aunt Rose won..." Frankie started explaining excitedly to Lily,

"She didn't win!" Scorpius cried,

"Yes she did!" Frankie said, "you nearly kissed each other and then talked for a few minutes and then you dried off and didn't come back to fight, but Aunt Rose did! That means she won!"

"What?" Lily looked at the two whose faces had gone beetroot red,

"Okay, that never happened..." Both Scorpius and Rose said in unison,

"Yes it did! You just thought we hadn't noticed!" Frankie glared indignantly,

"We did not almost kiss!" Rose barked,

"Well it looked like you both really wanted to," Frankie argued,

"Frankie, I don't know what you thought you saw..." Scorpius started, "but I can tell you right now, there's no way we'd ever want to kiss!" He threw in a chuckle for good measure and hoped his Malfoy demeanour polished the lie into something believable.

"Really? The last I checked, most men quite like the idea of kissing a girl they think is _fu_...freaking gorgeous!" Frankie smirked as he watched Scorpius fight the inevitable rush of blood to his cheeks as the man glared daggers at him in an entirely non-threatening way.

"It appears I've missed a lot since I left," Lily grinned wickedly,

"Boys, upstairs, now!" Rose refused to look her cousin in the eye, only chancing a glance at Scorpius as she left with the children in tow. He looked just as embarrassed and confused as she did, mixed with a little bit of fear and guilt. Frankie was smiling widely as he sauntered up the stairs, an expression mimicked by Lily as she watched them go.

.

"So, Malfoy...what was all that about?" Lily asked as she watched Rose disappear up the stairs.

"Rose made me make pancakes knowing full well I can't bloody cook and then insulted my attempt, so I decided to cover her in it," Scorpius smirked, knowing full well that wasn't what Lily meant but reverting back to his old, tell no one anything, routine.

"Malfoy...?!" Lily glared, "did something happen between you two last night?"

"No! Of course it bloody didn't!" Scorpius cried disgustedly,

"I don't mean physically you moron!" Lily growled, "my cousin is far too smart to be overcome by your Malfoy charms! I meant emotionally?"

"How exactly is that making anything clearer?" Scorpius asked, desperately trying to stall her so he could find an answer that both saved face and didn't sound completely uncaring either,

"She's been weird the last few weeks, since we left school..." Lily fidgeted awkwardly, "I don't know if something happened that she won't talk about or if she's just adjusting to not going back..." She shrugged, trying to feign nonchalance when in reality she just really wanted to know her cousin was okay.

Scorpius sighed, so someone had noticed. He didn't know what to say, he'd promised Rose he wouldn't say anything...but he didn't want to mislead Lily more than he had to. He was also torn between being open with her, like Rose had suggested he do with everyone, and giving her little to no answer as he would have done less than two days ago. He was used to feeling more than he let on, it wasn't uncommon for him to feel bad about the things he said to people or the uncaring way in which he said it, but if there was something his conversation with Rose had taught him it was that he was really tired of always having to watch what he said, of always having to be dishonest about how much he truly cared. But Rose was different, she'd shared just as much as he had, it meant they were equal...Lily wasn't. Lily could use it against him, she could hurt him with it. It was with that last thought that Scorpius turned back to his old habits and felt an odd sense of disappointment resonate around his body.

"She didn't mention anything," he shrugged at Lily,

"Really?" Lily frowned in confusion,

"She's been just like normal the whole time?"

"Yeah pretty much," Scorpius nodded,

"Oh...maybe it's just me then..." Lily mumbled to herself, a croak in her voice apparent,

"I am going to dismember your brother when he gets back..." Scorpius said barely above a whisper. He took a deep and defeated breath before looking back at Lily and forcing himself to talk to her as if she were a good friend.

"Lily it's not you," he said, "Rose...we talked a lot last night...she's okay, honestly...she's fine..."

"You aren't going to tell me what was wrong are you?" Lily sighed,

"No, I'm not," he shook his head,

"Will she ever tell me?" Lily asked,

"I don't know," he said,

"Thanks..." Lily gave him a small smile,

"What for?" He frowned,

"For being there for her, for bringing her smile back..." Lily said sincerely, "I wish I knew what was going on with her, and I wish she would speak to me but...so long as she's speaking to someone I don't really care, I just wanted Rose to come back,"

"She never went anywhere..." Scorpius shrugged, "I've never cared for her the way you do, so I was never trying to get something out of her...I argued with her and I fought with her and I competed with her like normal, and because of her unadulterated dislike for me it sort of negated anything else she was feeling at the time..."

"Basically you beat it out of her?" Lily chuckled,

"Intellectually speaking, more or less," he nodded with a smirk,

"And she's okay?" Lily searched his expression anxiously,

"No, but she will be, and she will be soon," Scorpius said,

"I think I can live with that," Lily said, "thanks for being as honest as you can be,"

"I'm trying..." Scorpius shifted uncomfortably,

"Yes, why _are_ you trying?" Lily puzzled,

"Let's just say that Rose got as much out of me last night as I got out of her..." Scorpius continued to fidget and refused to meet Lily's gaze,

"Scorpius...why didn't you leave the minute you realised Al wasn't here?" Lily said slowly, contemplating the man stood in front of her,

"I have been asking myself that question since I stepped out of the fireplace," he grumbled,

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Rose, would it?" Lily smirked, "your wanting to stick around, that is?"

"Actually no, it didn't..." Scorpius said honestly,

"Then seriously, why did you stay?" Lily was back to frowning in confusion and Scorpius was back to mentally talking himself in and out of sharing his thoughts with her again.

"Because...my mother wouldn't think of looking for me here, and she's been kind of demanding lately...not to mention Artie and Jules were crying their eyes out and I couldn't just leave them screaming..." Scorpius huffed at himself, irritated that it was this hard to tell someone something. Why was it so easy with Rose?

"Wow, so the frozen man has a heart?!" Lily giggled softly,

"Yes I know, it's hilarious!" He blushed profusely before turning to his back to Lily and beginning to clean up the kitchen.

"It's not hilarious Scorp, it's pretty sweet actually," Lily smiled,

"Ugh, I'm not sure if that's better or worse," he grimaced playfully, calming down somewhat now he knew Lily wasn't just going to take the piss.

"My cousin really got to you, didn't she?" Lily grinned,

"You could call it that..." Scorpius shot her a warning glance,

"Just, whatever you do, don't runaway when Uncle Ron gets back..." Lily said,

"I wasn't planning to," Scorpius smirked, "I'm too competitive for cowardice to win out,"

"I cannot believe the two of you are taking a five year old's challenge seriously," Lily shook her head, not sure if she was amused or disappointed,

"We can't either, but Rose won't back down so neither will I," Scorpius said,

"I could understand if you'd challenged each other..."

"We did that too..."

"Or another adult had challenged you...wait, what?"

"We did challenge each other,"

"Really? What are they?"

"I have to get your Uncle Ron to like me..." Scorpius grimaced at Lily's sudden burst of laughter, "and Rose is going to be supporting the Appleby Arrows all year..."

"What?!" Lily screeched in horror, "why would you challenge her something like that?!"

"Because it's equally as painful as the challenge she gave me!" He bit back,

"...you make a fair point," Lily conceded, "I can help you with yours if you want,"

"Really?" Scorpius looked at her hopefully,

"Sure, you're definitely not going to complete it on your own..." She laughed,

"Piss off Potter, I know it's going to take a bloody miracle," he huffed,

"It's not particularly imaginative either...I'd have expected more from Rose, I hope she's not losing her touch..." Lily pondered,

"There were motives behind it that I'm not at liberty to discuss," Scorpius said, "on my part not hers, before you get any funny ideas..."

"I'd still have gone with something a bit more exciting though," Lily shrugged,

"Really? You want in on this challenge thing?" Scorpius smirked,

"Trust me Scorp, you don't want me in on your challenge, you'll lose it because you'll think my challenge is immensely easy but it'll become the hardest thing in the world to achieve...you won't be able to do it no matter what you try..." Lily grinned wickedly,

"Oh it's on!" Scorpius smiled,

"You know, your whole face lights up when you smile properly, it makes you infinitely more attractive," Lily said matter-of-factly,

"Uh...thanks..." Scorpius blanched, not sure how to take that or what to make of it. Since that first genuine smile he'd given Rose, he hadn't been able to stop letting them slip and apparently her presence had stopped making a difference. He cursed himself under his breath, and then he cursed Albus some more, because that man was seriously to blame for a lot that had happened this weekend.

"Don't panic Malfoy, I don't want to jump you..." Lily smirked, "I just thought you might want to know, it's nice to see you actually smile instead of smirk or sneer,"

"And here I was thinking everyone loved my smirking and sneering," he mock huffed and Lily laughed.

.

"Kitchen is done," he said, turning back to the door,

"Wow, so it is," Lily looked impressed, "I can't believe you actually did it!"

"Yeah, Rose said the same thing yesterday when I cleaned up after dinner..." Scorpius frowned,

"Our family is not made up of the most helpful of people," Lily sighed, "they all lack the initiative to be honest, it's like they need to be told what to do and when to do it, they don't cope well without a leader and the only person they take orders from without complaint is Nana Molly and Aunt 'Mione for some reason..."

"Don't forget Rose," Scorpius added with a wink and grinned when Lily gasped at him.

"She told you that?!" Lily looked shocked,

"Told me what?" Scorpius frowned,

"You know full well what!" Lily growled, "tell me what you know!"

"I don't know anything!" Scorpius laughed,

"I can't believe she told you that! That's like our most coveted secret!" Lily cried,

"Clearly not, because she wouldn't tell me how she snuck out to Hogsmeade whenever she liked," Scorpius huffed,

"Was this all part of a challenge or...?"

"No, this was just late night conversations,"

"Late night conversations? It's starting to sound like sex might have been less intimate..." Lily mumbled, taking a seat on the floor in between Charlie and Chloe and starting to play with the toys.

"What is your challenge to me then?" Scorpius asked, unwilling to acknowledge Lily's last statement, because if he was being honest with himself he'd say he agreed. It had taken less than forty eight hours for Rose to get closer to him than any other person except his father, she knew things about him no one else did and she hadn't forced it out of him either. Scorpius didn't want to entertain the thought that she meant more to him than she should, he didn't want to think about the fact that he was on a long and winding road leading to one particular destination and even if he could get off it, he seriously doubted he'd want to. Lily looked up at him with dangerously mischievous eyes.

"I challenge you to make me cry," Lily said,

"You want me to make you cry?!" Scorpius asked incredulously,

"Yes," Lily said, "that is my challenge to you,"

"And if I achieve it, if I make you cry? What is my reward?" Scorpius asked,

"Whatever you want," Lily said, "you name it and I'll pay it,"

"Are you serious?!" Scorpius just looked at her with wide eyes as if she was stupid.

"What's she serious about?" Rose asked as she came back into the room, tying her dripping wet hair up as she walked. Scorpius momentarily shut down as he watched the water drops trickle down her neck and over her collar bone. He cleared his throat, snapping himself out of it as he realised he was bordering on staring.

"Lily challenged me to make her cry, and then said if I accomplish said task I could have anything, *literally anything, as my reward," Scorpius said, refusing to acknowledge the very slight blush he could feel staining his cheekbones from his water watching moments.

"It's probably because making Lily cry is impossible..." Rose said, "it's her number one go-to challenge...everyone at school thought Slytherin's were cold but Lily's heart doesn't exist as far as we know, there's never been any sign of it," she teased her cousin affectionately,

"It's true," Lily said with a grin, "if you can make me cry, and it has to be something you've done personally, not something you have to tell me, I will give you whatever you want within my power,"

"Dammit! I really wanted the moon!" Scorpius sighed,

"Take some time to think it over," Lily said,

"How much time do I have to complete the challenge? A couple of days isn't enough and it isn't fair either..." Scorpius pointed out,

"How long do you want?" Lily asked,

"...five years," Scorpius said after a small amount of thought,

"Done," Lily nodded and extended her hand,

"Done," Scorpius grinned, shaking it,

"What do I get if you lose?" Lily smirked,

"Whatever you want, that is in my power to give you," Scorpius said,

"Bit risky Malfoy..." Lily winced, before saying just loud enough for only the grown ups to hear, "you don't have to match me to prove you have the bigger dick, we all know I do..."

"Fu...shut up Potter!" Scorpius huffed, looking apologetically at Rose's frowning face as she eyed the children pointedly.

"So what's your challenge to Lily?" Rose asked,

"Uh...I challenge Lily to..." Scorpius um-ed and arh-ed a few times before he smiled menacingly at the girl in question, "I challenge you to bring that boy you saw last night to the family barbecue in two weeks..."

"What?!" Lily blanched and went completely white,

"Lily?" Rose's eyes were wide in disbelief, "Lily?"

"I, I, I can't do that!" She stammered, "please don't make me do that,"

"I have never seen you react like that before," Rose frowned, "you know who it is, don't you?" She looked back to Scorpius,

"He's a casual friend, I don't know him well, just well enough to have heard him obsessing over a certain red-headed witch..." He smirked at Lily, "you play his game very well I might add, I've never seen him hung up on a girl the way he's hung up on you,"

"What can I say? I'm my mother's daughter with my father's penchant for mischief..." Her wide grin was slightly unnerving and could even be considered as dangerous.

"So who is it?" Rose asked,

"Dexter Carrow," Lily grumbled,

"What?!" Rose sank to her knees so she could look at her cousin seriously, "you've got to be kidding me..."

"Nope, Dex Carrow is the guy I like..." Lily shrugged sheepishly,

"Lily, he's what? Ten years older than you?" Rose cried,

"Eight actually, he's only twenty five..." She huffed,

"And you're seventeen! Uncle Harry's going to go nuts!" Rose said,

"I can't bring him, I just can't...please think of something else..." Lily pleaded with Scorpius,

"Hey, if I have to come, I'd like to at least know someone else is going to be just as uncomfortable," Scorpius smirked,

"Oh, well if you're coming then I'll definitely bring Dex," Lily's panic subsided almost instantly,

"Why if I'm coming?" Scorpius frowned,

"Because while a Carrow is bad, a Malfoy is worse," Lily laughed,

"Do your family hate me that much?" Scorpius sighed,

"They hate your dad that much," Lily said,

"They just don't know you, that's all..." Rose tried to placate the situation,

"They don't want to either," Lily scoffed,

"Lily!" Rose hissed,

"What?! I'm being honest," Lily shrugged again, "sorry Scorp, even dad, who hasn't got an issue with you being Al's best friend, isn't interested in actually getting to know you..."

"Great!" Scorpius mumbled, running his hands through his still batter strewn hair,

"Why does it matter?" Lily asked innocently, "it's not like you're dating any of us, is it?"

"No, I suppose not," Scorpius said,

"Unless of course, you want to?" Lily raised her eyebrows at him,

"Lily..." Rose warned,

"What? It's an honest question..." Lily said sweetly, as if she was almost offended,

"Scorp, why don't you go and grab a shower?" Rose said, feeling incredibly guilty at the way his eyes looked dejectedly at her,

"I'll just scourgify myself, I'm good," he said,

"A scourgify isn't going to fix you..." Rose giggled, "look...you can probably spike your hair up with the mixture still left in it," she moved towards him and went to put her fingers threw his hair,

"Hey, get off me!" Scorpius grabbed her hands and tried to glare but couldn't stop the smile spreading back to his face,

"Oh come on Scorp," Rose laughed, "let me just..."

"No!" He laughed back, ducking around Rose, "I'm going to have a shower!"

"And she wins again!" Rose raised her hands triumphantly,

"Don't get used to it!" Scorpius smiled back as he headed up the stairs.

.

"So...Scorpius Malfoy?" Lily started on Rose the minute Scorpius had wondered out of earshot,

"Yes, that is his name," Rose narrowed her eyes at her all too invasive cousin,

"Sounds like you two had quite the chat last night," Lily looked at her pointedly, only growing concerned when Rose immediately went white and looked like she might be sick.

"Rose?" Lily frowned,

"What did he tell you?" Rose asked in a small voice,

"So something is going on with you?!" Lily's voice was filled with nothing but concern,

"What did he say?!" Rose barked,

"Nothing actually, he told me you weren't okay but you would be soon, and when I asked him what happened he wouldn't tell me, and when I asked him if you'd ever tell me he said he didn't know..." Lily said, "I'm sorry Rose, but I noticed weeks ago you weren't right and then I come back to you and Malfoy laughing hysterically in Nana's kitchen with pancake batter all over you and I don't know...I was just so happy you were back to being you again, but I needed to know it wasn't just for a day..." Lily looked like she was about to cry, something Rose previously mentioned was impossible and so was something Rose ended up doing instead.

"I'm sorry," Rose sniffed, "I want to tell you but I just can't, not right now..."

"It's fine, I understand," Lily shook her head, "I don't care who you're talking to, so long as it's someone, and you know, sometimes the best people to talk to are the ones we usually wouldn't dream of opening up to..."

"I'd have to agree," Rose smiled softly before wrapping her arms around her cousin tightly, "thank you for not pushing me..."

"You'll tell me when you're ready," Lily said, "and I'll be there to listen when you are..."

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Lily pulled away and cleared her throat, she looked at Rose with a warning but warm expression.

"You will not tell anyone about this," Lily said, "ever,"

"You mean how I got the ice queen of the family to well up?" Rose teased,

"I'll deny it and you know they'd believe me," Lily said,

"I know, I know, your secret is safe with me," Rose laughed.

.

"So, forgetting all the serious stuff and personal things, I take it you had quite a chat with Malfoy last night?" Lily said,

"Yes, you could call it that," Rose nodded, a smile playing on her lips,

"You like him! _Like_ like him!" Lily jumped up onto her knees and was practically bouncing,

"Lily! Shut up!" Rose cried, "that is not what is happening at all!"

"Merlin, you'd never think you were our respected leader when you can barely lie to save your life," Lily smirked,

"I can lie, very well actually," Rose glared, "just not to you, or Al or Fred..."

"What about Malfoy?" Lily asked with a grin, "can you lie to him?"

"I thought I could," Rose said, "turns out he can read me too well,"

"It's like it was meant to be," Lily sighed dramatically, clasping her hands to her chest,

"Don't be so ridiculous Lils!" Rose huffed,

"What's meant to be?" Frankie asked, hearing only the last part as he made his way towards his two Aunts.

"Malfoy and Rose," Lily said before Rose could stop her,

"Lily Luna Potter!" Rose screeched, "I'm going to murder you along with your brother at this rate!"

"I think you make a wicked couple," Frankie said,

"Well that's sweet of you but don't get any ideas," Rose glared at Lily,

"Why?" Frankie asked, "you keep saying you don't like each other when clearly you do...and mum and dad always say that when a grown up boy and girl like each other a lot they fall in love and get married and have babies, and I think if you and Scorp had a kid it would be really cute and we'd have loads of fun and I'd get to be an Uncle!" Frankie's imagination took off with his mouth and Rose couldn't stop him. To her horror, Scorpius had bounded back down the stairs to hear most of Frankie's little future plan and she could feel herself getting redder and redder as he talked. She couldn't bring herself to look at Scorpius, keeping her eyes trained on the ground as she wanted the floor to swallow her up and eat her at the same time as deciding, yes Lily would die with Albus, as she watched her cousin practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"He makes a good point," Scorpius said, his wide grin spread across his face at watching Rose squirm with humiliation,

"What?!" Rose looked up in shock,

"We'd make pretty cute babies," he winked and Rose wanted to murder him. Lily sat up panting and looked incredulously at the blonde boy who had more courage than she'd ever given him credit for.

"Malfoy! That's not even funny!" Rose huffed, "don't give him ideas!"

"I'm not, I'm just saying that his aren't the worst!" Scorpius laughed, "calm down Weasley...I'm more intrigued about what he must have heard to get the idea in his head in the first place?" A mischievous twinkle in his eye made Rose unsure whether she wanted to kiss him or strangle him.

"Aunt Lily said you were meant to be," Frankie shrugged,

"Ah, so it's Aunt Lily's overthinking that has Aunt Rose looking like she'd quite like the idea of being buried alive..." He smirked,

"Shove off Malfoy!" Rose growled as she clambered to her feet,

"Is that anyway to speak to your future husband?" Scorpius teased and Lily couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped,

"You are not my future husband, and you might want to stop referring to yourself as such because I'm pretty sure my father is not going to like you if he thinks you're out to become his son-in-law!" Rose said,

"There are worse men I could have as a father-in-law, like a Carrow," he turned back to Lily with a pointed look,

"Shove off Malfoy!" Lily huffed,

"Come on, we need to make these poor children some proper breakfast, it's nearly ten," Scorpius said, and Rose agreed, following him to the kitchen while Lily sat with the children.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, so it turns out I wrote a hell of a lot more than I realised and my issue with uploading was probably based on word count...**

 **This is the other half of what was Chapter 6 and is now Chapter 7 because I can't just go from point A to B, I have to divert to C and D whilst en route... Sorry it's another double chapter update, I'll try to stop doing this :)**

 **Chapter 7**

Within twenty minutes all the children were sat around the table, Lily, Rose and Scorpius dotted among them. Rose had made a full English breakfast, cooking up bacon, sausages, eggs, beans, hash browns and mushrooms. Scorpius sat feeding Juliette who was still overly attached to him while Rose fed Gracie and Lily kept her eyes on Sam who was picking up all his food with his hands. Suddenly the fireplace erupted into green flames and Roxanne stepped through, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank Merlin for magical hangover cures!" She exclaimed before taking in the table, "what the hell is Malfoy doing here?! And feeding my niece too?!"

"Well, when you bailed and went on your preplanned night out, Albus wasn't far behind you which left me all on my own until Scorp flooed in and came to my rescue," Rose said, "he was looking for Al but stayed when he saw how many screaming children were about to send me insane,"

"Ha! You're trying to tell me a Malfoy has a heart?" Roxie snorted,

"Well so far it's proved to be bigger than a Weasley's and a Potter's!" Lily bit back before Scorpius even had a chance to defend himself,

"What is that supposed to mean?! You left too!" Roxie cried,

"I only left after I asked the three of you if it was okay, and it was spontaneous, not something I knew I was going to do before I'd even agreed to babysit!" Lily barked,

"That still doesn't explain why he's feeding Juliette!" Roxie said, "and why is her hair the same colour as his?!" She looked horrified.

"Because she likes him," Rose said,

"Oh! Vic and Teddy are going to go nuts!" She shrieked,

"Why?" Frankie frowned angrily, "she's too young for Scorp to have bribed her to like him, she likes him 'cause he plays with her and he's nice to her! Not like you!"

"Francois..."

"Frankie!" Frankie bellowed back, "you know I hate being called Francois!"

"It's the name your parents gave you!" Roxie yelled back,

"Fine, then I'll just call you Aunt Roxanne the whole time then!" Frankie countered,

"That's different! I'm old enough to choose!" Roxie said,

"And so am I!" Frankie screamed, "just because I'm five it doesn't mean I'm an idiot!"

"No, but it does make you a minor and you have to do as your told!" Roxie huffed,

"You're just jealous because I'm already smarter than you!" Frankie said,

"The hell you are! Being a lot of trouble doesn't make you smart! It makes you a handful and a disappointment!" Roxie glared,

"Hey!" Scorpius cut across the table, looking daggers at Roxanne, "he's five, you're twenty, act like it!"

Frankie jumped down from the table and ran out the room. Roxie didn't look half as guilty as she should have done.

"What the hell Roxie?! You haven't been here all weekend!" Rose barked,

"Yeah, he's the main reason why!" She snapped back, "I can cope with both sets of my brother's twins when they're on their own but Frankie too? It's like he gives them direction for crying out loud! It'll be a miracle if that kid stays out of Azkaban!"

"Frankie is a good kid," Scorpius argued, "and unlike you he'll actually make something of himself, *because he has direction and imagination,"

"Stay out of this, you aren't family," Roxie seethed,

"Fine," Scorpius stood up and pushed Juliette's breakfast into Roxie's hand, "you sit and try to feed a niece who's hair is Malfoy blonde while I go and try and fix the five year old you just broke," Scorpius stalked out of the room in the same direction as Frankie.

"What the hell Roxie?!" Lily reiterated, "you show up and two minutes later you've insulted the only person who's been any use to Rose all weekend and made a child cry, possibly doing irreparable damage in the process! What is wrong with you?!"

"A lot actually," Roxie huffed and planted herself down in the seat Scorpius had just vacated, trying and instantly failing as she attempted to spoon feed Juliette the rest of her breakfast.

"Come on Juliette!" Roxie cried "eat your bloody breakfast!"

"Roxanne!" Both Rose and Lily yelled at her and Roxie slammed down the bowl on the table before storming out.

"Okay, I know she's bad but she's never that bad!" Lily frowned at Rose who nodded in agreement,

"I don't know what's going on with her but being so spiteful to Frankie and yelling at Juliette is not acceptable," Rose said,

"Would you like to deal with it?" Lily grinned,

"Yes, I am definitely going to deal with it," Rose said, "I'll just let Gracie finish her bottle and then I'll go find Roxie and have it out with her..."

"I'll feed Juliette," Lily moved to sit in front of the slightly bewildered child, smirking as the now grinning child moved her head to avoid the spoon, "you really want the Malfoy back don't you?"

"Ahhhbababaaa," Juliette shrieked in affirmation.

.

About ten minutes later Rose lay a sleeping Gracie down in her Moses basket and headed up the stairs towards Roxanne. She found her in her dad's old room, curled up at the head of the bed and sobbing her heart out.

"What is going on?" Rose asked flatly as she sat down on the end,

"I didn't go out with my friends last night, it wasn't a girls' night thing..." Roxie blubbered,

"So where did you go?" Rose asked,

"I went to see my boyfriend..." Roxie cried,

"Your boyfriend? I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Rose said,

"No one did..." Roxie sniffed, "it was Richard Boot,"

"Was? Is that why you're in such an awful mood? Did you break up?" Rose asked,

"Pretty much, only problem is the dick got me *pregnant..." Roxie spat the last word out in disgust and Rose could only look at her in shock as Roxie broke down into great heaving sobs again.

"Oh Rox, I'm so sorry..." Rose wrapped her arms around her distraught cousin and sighed, this was shaping up to be one hell of a weekend.

"What am I gonna to do?!" Roxie cried, "I can't do this by myself..."

"You aren't by yourself you numpty!" Rose said, "you've got a pretty large family that will all be here for you, I'll make sure of that,"

"Really?" Roxie wiped her eyes, calming slightly,

"Yes really, providing you go and take back what you said to Frankie and apologise to both him and Scorpius," Rose folded her arms and looked at her pointedly,

"I know, I'm sorry..." Roxie looked guiltily at the floor, "I just...I couldn't help think what if this kid is just like Frankie?"

"Roxanne, Frankie is a good kid, one of the best, you could do a damn sight worse!" Rose said sternly,

"I know!" Roxie said, "and that's the problem! He is a good kid but he's so smart too, and he's probably right, I reckon he is smarter than me...how do I raise a kid like that without screwing him up?"

"Well you could start by not calling him a handful or a disappointment!" Rose scolded,

"I can't believe I said that," Roxie looked appropriately ashamed of herself,

"Neither can I," Rose said, "I appreciate you're going through a lot Roxanne and I will be beside you the whole way, but I will not stand for you taking your emotions out on a five year old,"

"I won't..." Roxie shook her head dejectedly, "I need to find Frankie and explain, I need to tell him how sorry I am,"

"Yes, you bloody well do," Rose motioned to the door, "come on..."

"Do I really have to apologise to Malfoy too?" Roxie grimaced,

"Yes! You do!" Rose frowned irritably, "you were rude and down right horrid to him!"

"You normally are too!" Roxie argued, "what changed?" She asked curiously,

"We spent over twenty four hours with each other, alone and unable to curse or kill each other..." Rose began,

"He stayed over?!" Roxie looked dumbfounded,

"Well, yes...it's a long story and...don't give me that look! Nothing happened!" Rose growled,

"You're defending Malfoy, something definitely happened," Roxie smirked,

"We talked, that's all," Rose shrugged,

"It must have been some _talk_ ," Roxie said,

"It was actually," Rose said with a nod,

"So, just out of curiosity, is he as good at _talking_ as the girls at school made him out to be?" Roxanne winked, beginning to feel more like herself again,

"I didn't use the word talk as a euphemism! We talked! Like actually opened our mouths and said words! There was no sex, not even a little bit!" Rose glared,

"Well that's boring," Roxie sulked,

"Actually it was anything but," Rose said, "and I don't think you're one to judge...you've clearly been having far too much fun,"

"...yes, okay, you obviously have a point," Roxie scowled playfully,

"It's gonna be okay Rox, I promise," Rose flung an arm around her shoulder and squeezed it affectionately,

"You always were the level headed one," Roxie sighed, "I wish I was more like you..."

"If you were more like me this family wouldn't be as interesting," Rose teased,

"Interesting? Good choice of words..." She gave a small smile as they rounded the corner to the parlour where Scorpius was sat with Frankie.

.

"Frankie?" Scorpius called through the weird little house, he was currently learning why it was called the Burrow. There were so many twists and turns he thought he was getting lost. Finally he stumbled into the right room to find Frankie curled up in the corner of a small sofa.

"Frankie?" Scorpius called softly,

"Leave me alone," Frankie said through sobs,

"Uh, no," Scorpius moved towards him,

"You lied to me, you said that it was just because the grown ups were scared about what I could do! They aren't, they just don't like me!" Frankie cried,

"Frankie, don't listen to Roxanne, she's an idiot! She was an idiot in school and she's an idiot now!" Scorpius said,

"Maybe I'm the idiot! I shouldn't have believed you!" Frankie sobbed,

"Yes you should! Your family love you Frankie, they do like you, Roxie was just being a bitch!" Scorpius said, not caring about his language as he came over to the small boy and pried him out of his spot,

"How do you know?" Frankie asked as he allowed himself to be settled into Scorpius' lap,

"Because my family isn't the loving type, or the liking type either...I know your family love and like you because there are a number of people in mine who definitely don't love or like me..." Scorpius sighed,

"Really?" Frankie sniffed,

"Really," Scorpius nodded, "I don't know what got into Roxie, or why she said what she did but she's wrong, I'm pretty sure _she_ doesn't even feel those things..."

"I don't know, Aunt Roxie hasn't ever liked me," Frankie grumbled,

"Sometimes it's not about liking someone," Scorpius said, "in a family, especially one as big as yours, there's always going to be people that it's hard to get on with because everyone is so different...you and Roxie are just very different people and Roxie just so happens to chose to act like a child ninety percent of the time instead of the grown up she's supposed to be..."

"So you don't think she really meant it?" Frankie asked,

"No, I think something is going on with your Aunt and she was upset so she took it out on you, something any self respecting twenty year old would do," he finished sarcastically,

"Are you really sure that I'm not a handful, or a disappointment?" Frankie asked nervously, a few tears sliding down his cheeks,

"I promise you, no one is really thinking that," Scorpius wiped his tears away,

"But how do you know?" Frankie asked,

"Because I know you," Scorpius smiled, "and there's no way you could be a handful or a disappointment!"

"But you've only just met me," Frankie said,

"Exactly...so if I know that from spending just a couple days with you, I'm pretty sure I'm right," Scorpius smiled,

"Or maybe you just aren't sick of me yet?" Frankie said,

"Okay, for the record, I don't think I'll ever get sick of you...you're like one of my favourite kids, you're awesome," Scorpius laughed,

"But you've only just met me," Frankie sighed,

"Yes, but it's not like you've been on your best behaviour the entire time...I mean, come on man! You've been trying to break me and Aunt Rose since yesterday, you've made a very poor effort I might add since I am still here and she hasn't told me to leave..." Scorpius chuckled,

"If I tell you a secret will you promise not to tell anyone?" Frankie asked quietly,

"Depends on the secret..." Scorpius said,

"It's a fun secret..."

"Then yes, I'll keep it," he nodded,

"We kind of stopped trying to break you...we all really really like you..." Frankie looked up with innocent eyes,

"Well, I really really like you lot," he grinned and Frankie visibly relaxed,

"Are we going to see you again?" Frankie asked anxiously, "we know a lot of the grown ups don't like you, but we don't know why...but you will come back though, right?"

"Yes, of course I'll come back," Scorpius smiled, Frankie's words having almost the same effect Juliette's hair colour had on him.

"Will you be my friend forever?" Frankie asked,

"I would love to be your friend forever Frankie," Scorpius wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him tight,

"And you promise promise that I'm not what Aunt Roxie said I was...?" Frankie whispered,

"I promise promise, with all my heart," Scorpius sighed, wanting to murder the heartless cow possibly more than any other person he'd wanted to murder before. This weekend wasn't doing his anger management any good.

.

"Frankie?" Roxanne called out timidly to the boy nestled into Scorpius Malfoy, of all people, "Frankie can I come in and talk to you? Please?"

Frankie turned to face her and saw the red patches around her eyes, her puffy face and her blotchy skin. He frowned and sat up straighter, staying on Scorpius' lap but facing her fully.

"You've been crying," he said,

"Uh, yeah, I have," Roxie nodded, "but that doesn't matter...so have you and it was my fault and I wanted to say I was sorry..."

"Are you really sorry or are you just sorry because Aunt Rose told you to be?" Frankie asked, behind him Scorpius smiled at the boy's amazing intellect.

"I'm really, honestly sorry..." Roxie said, stepping into the room and slowly walking over to the chair beside the sofa before sitting down, "I shouldn't have said what I did, especially when they weren't true and I didn't mean them..."

"If you didn't mean them then why did you say them?" Frankie asked,

"Uh...I don't really have an excuse...I had a really really bad couple of days..." Roxie found her voice cracking, "and I ended up taking it out on you which was very unfair and entirely unjustified,"

"But if it wasn't true why would you lie? I don't understand..." Frankie frowned, "you must have meant it or it must be true for you to have said it?"

"I think I didn't like how true *your words were...I'm pretty sure you're smarter than me already..." Roxie sniffed, "...and after some very strange news I got this weekend it sort of scared me a bit..."

"Why?" Frankie asked again, and Roxie found herself sighing in defeat. She couldn't explain to Frankie why she said what she did without explaining the situation she'd found herself in, and she owed him an explanation if she was going to fix what she'd done.

"Frankie...can you keep a secret?" Roxie asked seriously, her eyes flicking to Scorpius briefly as she realised that he would hear it too. Scorpius gave her a small but sincere nod, his ice cold stare doing nothing to calm her nerves.

"Yes," Frankie nodded,

"It's a really big one Frankie and you can't tell anyone but Aunt Rose and Scorpius, since he'll know too...a really really big one," Roxie reiterated,

"All secrets are big ones, otherwise they wouldn't be secrets," Frankie gave her a small smile,

"See, I told you I knew you were smarter than me!" She smiled back, "okay...well...a couple of days ago I found out that I was pregnant, so I'm going to have a baby...and last night when I went out with friends I wasn't really out with friends, I went to see my boyfriend to tell him the news...except he didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore and he didn't seem to care that I was having his baby..." Roxie sniffed and looked at Frankie who was frowning back at her. She glanced at Scorpius behind him to see his glare had softened slightly.

"What's that got to do with me?" Frankie asked, "sorry that it happened Aunt Roxie and that it made you sad but I don't understand why it made you say those things?"

"Because when you said you were smarter than me I realised how right you probably were in a lot of ways and then I thought about what my kid might be like and it sort of scared me to think I might have a kid smarter than myself and then I started thinking about how badly I could screw it up and then I started thinking about how badly I screwed up..." Roxie sighed, "I was doing this thing called projecting...I told you that you were a handful and a disappointment because that's how I feel about myself...it's how everyone else is going to feel about me...and I sort of just snapped and said it to you and I really really shouldn't have done...I'm so sorry Frankie..." Roxie wiped away a few stray tears,

"So you really didn't mean it?" Frankie said, "it really wasn't the truth?"

"No of course not, no one could ever think that about you," Roxie sniffed, her tears not longer escaping but full on falling now, "I'm sorry your mess of an Aunt made you believe otherwise, if only for a few minutes..."

"It's not nice to call Aunt Rose a mess," Frankie grinned and Roxie laughed through her sobs, "thank you for telling me your secret so I could understand,"

"Thank you for giving me the chance to," Roxie said, "you're a wonderful kid Frankie, I'd be lucky if mine turned out anything close to you..."

"I'm not sure that would be lucky..." He said,

"Why not? Everyone else seems to think we're lucky we have you?" Roxie frowned playfully,

"Do they really?" Frankie asked,

"Absolutely," Roxie nodded, "can you keep another secret? And this one is even more important..."

"Okay," Frankie nodded,

"Even when you get in trouble and you get told off for stuff, our family is secretly very proud of you...you come up with the best ideas...they all have you pegged for the next leader of the clan," Roxie grinned,

"Really?" Frankie asked with wide eyes,

"Yes, really," Roxie nodded, "it doesn't mean you shouldn't take your parents scolding seriously, they're still trying to keep you safe and raise you right..."

"I will, I definitely will," Frankie beamed,

"But just because you get in trouble a lot doesn't make what I said true..." Roxie said, looking incredibly guilty again,

"I forgive you Aunt Roxie," Frankie said, "don't worry about it,"

"Thank you Frankie, it's more than I deserve," Roxie said,

"I'm gonna go find Aunt Rose and eat my breakfast," Frankie jumped down from Scorpius' lap, "thanks Scorp,"

"Told you I wasn't lying," Scorpius said,

"Yeah, but you are a Malfoy so how was I supposed to know," Frankie teased, back to his usual self,

"Be gone with you, you cruel child," Scorpius laughed as Frankie ran out of the room.

.

"Malfoy..." Roxie began,

"Don't worry Weasley, I'm not going to tell anyone your secret," Scorpius sighed, "although I will say you and your female cousins can pick 'em," he shook his head,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxie frowned,

"Is there any particular reason none of you can pick a decent guy with a good family?" Scorpius asked,

"Ha! Are you suggesting you're a decent guy with a good family?" Roxie snorted,

"Merlin no, I'm a Malfoy, there's no one worse than us..." Scorpius scoffed furiously,

"I don't know, I could name a few," Roxie smiled softly, "I'm not a particularly big fan of the Boots right now..."

"Rich will come round, it might take him a while to accept it but he's not a bad guy really," Scorpius said,

"You're defending him?" Roxie glared,

"Considering the fact that you very nearly broke your five year old nephew out of misplaced anger I don't think you're one to sit on a high horse when it comes to lashing out at the wrong people when dealing with unexpected emotions, do you?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows,

"...I suppose not," Roxie glowered,

"I don't agree with him, Roxie, I don't think what he did was at all justifiable, same as with you and Frankie, I'm just saying I understand where it came from," Scorpius told her, "he's scared and frustrated and confused, all things you most probably are too but you were the closest person to him at the time..."

"I'm not sure I want a relationship with him after the things he said though," Roxie let out a wobbly breath,

"And I wouldn't blame you if you decided against it," Scorpius said, "but if you're having his baby then you can't stop him from being a dad if he wants to be,"

"He's not wondering in and out whenever he feels like it!" Roxie snapped,

"I'm not suggesting he does," Scorpius huffed, "give him a timescale, two weeks, six months, whatever you think, and tell him he needs to have made his mind up by then if he wants to be involved...and after that he doesn't get to change his mind,"

"Would you stick around if it were you?" Roxie asked nervously,

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," Scorpius gave her a sad but sincere smile,

"Merlin, I never thought I'd see the day when a Slytherin had more honour than a Ravenclaw," Roxie shook her head,

"We aren't all slimy snakes," Scorpius said,

"Makes sense since snakes aren't actually slimy," Roxie smirked,

"And there we have it, maybe she's smarter than even she thinks," Scorpius teased,

"Have you always been this nice or is this a new development?" Roxie asked,

"Uh...showing it is a new development..." Scorpius said,

"It suits you," Roxie said,

"So I've heard," Scorpius smirked,

"What changed to make you show it?" Roxie asked,

"Uh...I don't really know..." Scorpius shifted uncomfortably, knowing full well what had changed, or more precisely who had made him change.

"Sure you don't," Roxie smirked, "so it's nothing to do with my frizzy haired cousin who tore a piece out of me earlier and insisted I apologise to you as well as Frankie?"

"No offence Roxie, 'cause I can see you're going through some stuff right now, but I'm not interested in an apology if you don't mean it," Scorpius said,

"Why'd you jump at me when I started on Frankie?" Roxie said, "I mean, don't get me wrong I completely deserved it but you were faster than either Lily or Rose and I can't work out why you seem so offended for him...?"

"I've been here less than two full days and in the time I've spent with that boy I can honestly say I've never met a kid like him, he astounds me...but I think people forget that even though he's an incredibly smart five year old who can hold his own against most adults, he's still a five year old and he hurts easy..." Scorpius said, mentally preparing himself for Roxie's obvious next question,

"How'd you know that?"

"Because I was like it when I was his age..." Scorpius said, "I was smart and clever and ingenious when it came to getting into trouble, but I remember always feeling like I was being reprimanded for my personality at that age, I never meant to cause so much trouble it was just a part of how I worked things out and figured out the world around me...being told it was a miracle if I didn't end up in Azkaban all the time sort of made me wonder if maybe I was just a burden to my parents,"

"Now I feel even worse," Roxie grimaced,

"He'll be okay, he's a strong kid, and telling him that last thing about his parents still being proud was a good call," Scorpius said,

"It's the truth, I'm kind of jealous of the kid to be honest," Roxie said, "I could never get away with half the stuff he does and still be found as adorable,"

"I think it feels that way regardless of the child in question," Scorpius grinned,

"I am sorry Malfoy," Roxie said, "and I do mean it, I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did,"

"I forgive you," Scorpius said, "it must have been quite a shock, seeing me sat casually at the table,"

"You have no idea," Roxie chuckled, "It's just that, besides Rose, I was definitely the next in line to hating your guts, so it was sort of shocking to see you sat around a table with her and happily feeding her niece without her even seeming phased by it..."

"Trust me, it has shocked the both of us more than any of you, I can guarantee it," Scorpius said,

"So, do you like her then? Is that what made you change?" Roxie asked,

"Sorry Roxie, I might be a bit more open than usual but I'm not planning on being a book," Scorpius said,

"That's not a 'no' though," Roxie grinned,

"It's not a 'yes' either," Scorpius glared,

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine," Roxie said,

"I don't have a secret," Scorpius growled,

"Sure you don't," Roxie winked as she stood up and made her way back to the kitchen, Scorpius following reluctantly behind her so he wouldn't get lost.

.

"Scorpius! Thank Merlin you're back!" Lily pushed Juliette's breakfast back into his hands and he waved his wand to warm it through a little.

"Jules, you can't keep doing this," Scorpius grinned, "it's not fair on everyone else..."

"Ahbababadadada!" Juliette squealed excitedly and opened her mouth for her food,

"Your parents really are going to kill me," Scorpius sighed,

"Nah, they just might ask you to babysit," Frankie laughed, "a lot,"

"Great, like I haven't had my fill this weekend already," Scorpius grumbled playfully. He fed Juliette the rest of her breakfast, the other children had all finished ages ago and were now bouncing around a somewhat distressed Lily in the front room. Roxie watched in horror and ate as slowly as was humanly possible while Rose just enjoyed the karma of it all.

"Okay, who wants to go play outside?" He scooped Juliette out of her high chair as Frankie jumped down to join him,

" _Me_!" Came the resounding answer just like the day before. Socks and shoes were pulled on and the children ran back out into the garden.

"Saved by a Malfoy, who'd have thought!" Lily hugged a very shocked and rigid Scorpius before plonking herself in an armchair and sighing dramatically. Rose laughed and started cleaning up breakfast while Scorpius quickly made his way outside, Juliette still attached to him.

"He's really not the same kid I remember," Roxie said as she began helping Rose,

"I don't think he was ever the kid I remember," Rose said,

"You really did talk didn't you? A lot," Roxie mused,

"Yes we did," Rose nodded,

"How many secrets of his did you manage to unearth?" Roxie's eyes lit up,

"Around the same amount as he unearthed of mine," Rose said,

"Do you like him? You know, _like_ like him?" Roxie asked,

"I'm not answering that," Rose said, going a deep red and practically squirming under the scrutiny,

"Oh come on! You have to tell me! I'm not going to be doing anything remotely exciting now, allow me to live vicariously through you and your love life! Please?" Roxie pleaded,

"I'm not telling you!" Rose shook her head,

"You don't have to," Roxie smirked, "that reaction is enough! I can't believe you fancy a Malfoy!" She squealed in delight and immediately quieted at Rose's seething glare.

"Roxie, I'm warning you...me and Malfoy are just friends..."

"For now..."

"Roxie! Please? I've had a better weekend than I thought I ever would and am still somewhat loathed to admit it is because of Scorp so I'd appreciate you not sticking your nose in and ruining whatever good thing we have going no matter what it ends in," Rose gave her cousin a sharp look and Roxie relented,

"Okay fine! But for the record, I totally ship you two," Roxie grinned,

"You what?" Rose frowned,

"Merlin you'd think I was the younger cousin!" Roxie sighed,

"Just stay out of it," Rose smiled,

"I will, just tell me there will be ample opportunity to watch the two of you interact..." Roxie said,

"He'll be at the memorial ball next week and he's coming to the family barbecue the week after..." Rose relented,

"Yey!" Roxie said, "besides, he might be two years younger than me but I can still appreciate his hotness, the man is a mouth watering sample of the male physique..."

"Roxanne!" Rose scolded,

"What?!" Roxie huffed,

"Merlin I wish you wouldn't objectify people like that!" Rose mumbled,

"Oh come on Rose! You can't tell me you haven't objectified him at all the entire time you've known him?!" Roxie laughed,

"No actually I haven't!" Rose said, "I only started finding him attractive once I started realising he wasn't the git I thought he was in school,"

"So you do fancy him! And for his personality no less...that just screams love and not lust," Roxie nodded matter-of-factly,

"I'm not in love with Scorpius," Rose huffed, "stop making shit up!"

"I never said you were," Roxie grinned, "I was just implying that you're likely to be at some point in the near future,"

"Sod off Roxie!" Rose huffed again,

"Ooo, someone's getting a bit defensive," Roxie laughed, "if it's any consolation, I believe the same can be said of him...I don't think anyone's managed to get their claws into Scorpius Malfoy the way you have, and certainly not without show casing some very specific talents..."

"I have not got my claws in him!" Rose disagreed,

"You absolutely do," Roxie said, "I don't think I've ever seen a genuine side to Malfoy and yet after one night with you he seems like a changed man!"

Rose couldn't help but smile at that, unknowingly Roxie had just given her confirmation that Scorpius was indeed trusting her and allowing himself to open up a bit more. She felt a slight elation in her chest as her heart jumped, unbelievingly she'd made some sort of impression on him. Maybe she did stand a chance with him, maybe there was some sort of future there where they were more than friends...maybe...

"Ha! I knew it! You look like a bloody Cheshire Cat right now!" Roxie pointed,

"You knew what?" Lily asked, deciding to join the animated conversation she'd been watching from the front room,

"That Rose has got her claws in Malfoy," Roxie said,

"I do not!" Rose argued again, "that would imply that I'm being predatory which I most certainly am not!"

"I agree with Rose," Lily said, "I think she's got under his skin though,"

"Lily!" Rose flung her arms up in exasperation,

"I think he's got under yours too," Lily laughed,

"It's kind of hard for him not to when you've been watching that though..." Roxie sighed as she pointed at the window where they could see Scorpius running around with the kids and a football, Juliette still in his arms, laughing and grinning seemingly without a care in the world. Lily sighed too and Rose just scoffed.

"Don't be so bloody vapid!" She chuckled,

"We aren't, we're being normal females...normal females swoon at the sight of that," Lily smirked,

"Are you saying I'm abnormal?" Rose feigned offence,

"I'm saying you'd have to be to land Malfoy," Lily said, "I've heard he's not particularly interested in girls who can't hold their own,"

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say Rose is probably the first girl who's ever been able to hold her own against _him_ ," Roxie mused,

"I'd agree with that," Lily nodded, "it's one thing to be an independent, strong and confident woman but to be all those things despite being around Malfoy is something you don't see everyday..."

"Girls do you hear yourselves? Not two minutes ago the pair of you couldn't believe he was even here, let alone out of the kindness of his heart!" Rose cried,

"I know I know, bad boys are sexy though...and bad boys with a soft and squishy centre are just..." Roxie finished with a small moan and Lily just nodded agreeably.

"Merlin I can't deal with you pair," Rose said, "the kitchen is clean, I'm going outside, warn me when our parents and the kid's parents get back,"

"We'll try," Roxie called,

"If you try to put on a show," Lily giggled,

"There will be no show!" Rose stormed out of the kitchen.

.

"Hey!" Scorpius grinned at Rose, "d'you wanna play?"

"No, I just wanted out of the kitchen," Rose huffed, "d'you wanna wave to our audience..." She gestured to Lily and Roxie who were both peering out the window. They rolled their eyes as Scorpius waved to them, mouthing to Rose that she was no fun.

"Your overnight stay seems to have got them overthinking," Rose grumbled,

"Who cares what they think?" Scorpius passed the ball to Frankie,

"Easy for you to say, your not the one they're berating for answers or sharing a bunch of stupid theories with..." Rose huffed,

"Come on, their theories can't be that bad?" Scorpius laughed,

"It took nearly an hour for Roxie to believe that all we did was talk last night and I'm still not sure she's convinced," Rose moaned,

"What else would you do?" Max asked confused, running around Scorpius and tackling him for the ball,

"Uh...she thinks we were cuddling...?" Scorpius offered,

"That's weird, why would she think that?" Mickey frowned,

"Because Aunt Roxie cuddles a lot of people..."

"Scorpius!" Rose glared and couldn't help her laugh as Scorpius gave her his most innocent look.

"Aunt Roxie and Aunt Lily don't think you were cuddling, they think you're falling in love," Frankie lilted the last word mockingly,

"Thanks Frankie," Scorpius sighed, "those blanks really needed filling," he ducked around the boy and tackled the ball off him,

"Okay, give me Juliette before her parents come back and catch you playing football with their daughter precariously balanced in one arm," Rose stalked forwards and plucked the girl from him, refusing to admit that what Frankie said was the truth, because then she'd have to admit that maybe Roxie and Lily weren't entirely wrong and that notion was just too terrifying to entertain.

"Hey!" Scorpius looked affronted as Rose walked off the mini pitch with the still blonde baby, "she was perfectly safe!"

"I know that!" Rose called back, "but if her parents come back early, I doubt they will see it that way?"

"I suppose so..." Scorpius huffed before turning back to the children and continuing their game of football. Rose sat quietly playing baby games with Juliette and watching Scorpius with the children from the corner of her eye. She sighed at how strange it was that her opinion of him had changed so drastically and so quickly but yet felt more real and more true than it ever had done before. Most of all, she was terrified that the way he made her feel, despite knowing her deepest, darkest secret, would all go away the minute he left. She didn't want to be dependant on him to make her feel safe or sane, but she certainly didn't want to feel scared and out of control again, not like she'd been for the last two weeks. The football game came to a natural end and the kids all started wondering back towards the house. Rose kept hold of Juliette as she stepped through the threshold, closely followed by a panting Scorpius.

"I think you might be getting unfit Scorp, are you sure you're playing professionally next season?" Rose spoke softly and laughed lightly,

"I'd like to see you do better," he smirked, walking straight into her as she stopped still.

"Rosie!" Her dad beamed at her before taking in the man behind her, the white blonde man who looked the spit of his enemy inside and outside of school.

"Oh shit!" Rose whispered barely loud enough for Scorpius to hear,

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Ron practically roared as Rose glared at her two cousins whose warning was supposed to prevent this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Right, so I've done it again...double chapter update! I think this is possibly because I'm writing this story on my phone and trying to upload the chapters on my phone just in desktop mode rather than mobile friendly mode (My laptop is busted right now so I can't use that). So you might have a few more double chapter updates for a while since I can't seem to stop writing at least ten thousand words and I can't seem to upload anything using my phone that's more than about eight...**

 **Thank you all so so much for the reviews and the follows and favourites. I so hope the story is living up to all your expectations and I'm hoping it's all progressing nicely and not too fast or too slow!**

 **Again, I own nothing...**

 **And so...**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?!" Ron roared as his eyes fixed on the blonde behind his beloved daughter,

"Dad! Calm down!" Rose admonished, "you'll scare the children," she bounced Juliette up and down on her hip to keep the poor child from crying at the hands of her father's outburst.

Several family members had flooed in since Rose and Scorpius had walked back inside, unfortunately it was no one that would help this situation. What Rose needed was her mother or Nana Molly or even Uncle Harry...all she had were a bunch of cowardly lions looking terrified from afar and they weren't even the ones being yelled at.

"Scare the children? _Scare the children_?!" Ron barked, "you've let them near a Malfoy!"

"Enough dad!" Rose swiped the air with her free hand as Teddy and then Victoire landed in the front room. Rose passed a slightly trembling Juliette over to her mother who looked shocked and confused by the scene she'd walked in on, that scene consisting of Ron looking redder than a tomato and Malfoy whiter than snow.

"Rosie, what the hell is he doing here?" Ron seethed quietly,

"He is doing what the other three babysitters weren't...helping!" Rose glared back, "Lily had an emergency come up, something to do with a close friend, Roxanne wasn't feeling well and had to go home and then Albus wound all the children up before bailing to go play quidditch with his mates. Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace seconds before I was going to call you all home and ruin your evening! I think saying 'thank you' would be a more appropriate response than the one you're currently going for," she folded her arms and looked pointedly at her father,

"You cannot be serious?" He asked, all his fire momentarily gone at the utter gall his daughter was currently displaying.

"I am deadly serious," Rose lowered her tone and stared her father down, he visibly shivered at the very 'Molly' look she shot him,

"Rosie..." Ron started carefully,

"I am not going to argue with you dad," Rose said, "Scorpius came to my rescue completely out of the blue and then stuck around to help out since I was on my own...I'm not actually expecting you to thank him, I'm not that bloody naive, but I am expecting you to treat my friend with respect and I think that includes not yelling in his face,"

"Friend? _Friend_?!" Ron was losing it again, "since when have you been friends?!"

"Since about five o'clock yesterday afternoon," Rose said,

"But you hate his guts Rosie!" Ron was practically pleading with her,

"No I don't, I hated the guts of a guy I never actually really knew," Rose argued,

"Please don't tell me you bought his Malfoy charm?" Ron spat,

"Don't insult me!" Rose spat back, "I think we both know I'm a bit more intelligent than that!"

"I thought you were, I'm not so sure now!" Ron growled,

"What's going on here?" Harry asked with a frown as he stepped out of the fireplace closely followed by his wife. They looked around at the spectators before focusing on the lead performers, namely Rose and Ron as Scorpius hadn't managed to get a word in edgeways.

"Not a lot Uncle Harry," Rose said through tear filled eyes, "dad's just having one of his tantrums where he not only invokes an awful lot of anger but a great deal of hurt too..."

"Ron, what have you been saying?" Ginny barked with her hands on her hips,

"Nothing! I'm just very disappointed in my daughter right now!" Ron looked furiously at Rose,

"For what exactly?" Ginny frowned,

"Being friends with a Malfoy," Rose said,

"Friends with...?" Ginny looked at an uncomfortable Scorpius still stood behind Rose trying not to rock on his heels, "but I thought you hated him?"

"So did I," Rose grumbled,

"And I thought you hated her?" Ginny frowned, finally giving him chance to speak,

"Same here..." Scorpius sighed,

"So what changed?" Ginny asked,

"We spent an extensive amount of time together without being able to hex or curse each other...it sort of forced us to talk..." Scorpius shrugged as Ginny smirked at both him and Rose,

"I believe that's as good a reason as any," she nodded, earning a small sigh of relief from the pair that at least one person wasn't against the whole thing.

"What?!" Ron glared at his sister,

"The last time I checked, Rose was probably the smartest person in this family, alongside your wife of course. If she's talked to him and wants to be friends, I trust her judgement," Ginny nodded,

"Thanks Aunt Ginny," Rose said as she watched her mother emerge from the fireplace followed by her Nana and Gramps.

.

"Why is everyone all stood around..." Hermione teetered off as she took in the sight of Rose and Scorpius facing off against her dearest husband while Harry looked painfully at her and Ginny gave her a Ron-is-being-an-idiot look.

"Oh you know..." Ginny began, "Rose and Malfoy made friends so Ronald is imploding,"

"Oh dear," Hermione sighed, "I don't think the audience is helping...?!" She glared around the room at the various family members who all shifted under her gaze, "make yourselves useful and take your children outside or start on some lunch..."

"I don't want to go outside," Frankie spoke up in a small voice, looking very worried about the conversation that had just ensued,

"Francois, Aunt 'Mione has asked us to go outside for a bit, we'll come back inside in a minute," Victoire held out her hand for him but he looked up with glazed eyes at Scorpius.

"I don't want to go outside," he croaked,

"Why not?" Scorpius crouched to talk to him, ignoring the curious and bewildered glances from the rest of the family,

"Because I don't know what Uncle Ron is going to do to you..." Frankie whispered and Scorpius chuckled lightly,

"It's okay, Aunt Rose has got my back and she's pretty scary when she wants to be," he whispered back with a wink and Frankie immediately broke out into a grin.

"Don't leave without saying goodbye," Frankie said,

"Never," Scorpius smiled and nearly fell over when the five year old launched himself at him, wrapping his little arms tightly around his neck.

"Friends forever?" Frankie whispered,

"Friends forever," Scorpius smiled,

"Promise promise?" Frankie squeezed tighter,

"Promise promise," Scorpius squeezed back before letting him go, Frankie nodded before he went tearing into the garden followed by the two sets of twins and a tottering Samuel. Scorpius stood up and straightened himself up a bit before looking around at the slacked jaws and disbelieving faces. He sighed and shook his head, not sure if he was irritated or amused at the strength of this family's prejudice against his last name. Rose was still looking pointedly at her father with folded arms, Ginny and Hermione had small smiles playing on their lips while Harry looked almost relieved.

"I see you made quite an impression on my son," Teddy grinned at Scorpius,

"I made one on your daughter too or hadn't you noticed?" Scorpius smirked. His relationship with Teddy had always been good, better than most of the family's. Teddy would always talk to him and actually engage him in conversation whenever he saw him at a party or social gathering, not like most people who would politely greet him before talking solely to Albus. Teddy and James were the only two others who seemed to care who he was and not what his last name said he was.

"Her hair!" Victoire suddenly gasped before the rest of the room followed suit,

"Wow Malfoy," Teddy laughed, "I underestimated you,"

"It happens," Scorpius grinned,

"What did you do?!" Victoire asked stunned,

"Nothing really," Scorpius said, "sorry..."

"No! Don't be sorry," Victoire beamed, forcing a hug on the bewildered blonde before jumping up and down squealing, "it's a normal colour, and it's not changing!"

"It's Malfoy blonde, that's not normal," Ron scowled,

"Uncle Ron, when was the last time you tried to take a walk in public with a metamorphmagus baby whose hair is constantly flashing different colours?" Victoire growled back, "I either can't go anywhere or I get horrendously disapproving looks from people who think I've dyed my baby's hair blue! I'll settle for Malfoy blonde if she's like it the rest of her life!"

"Yes okay Vic, I see your point," Ron sighed defeatedly,

"And so you should," Vic said, "I believe we were asked to vacate the room..." She stomped outside after her son, Teddy on her heels as the rest of the family all began to follow in a steady pattern until only Scorpius, Rose and her parents were left standing. Ginny had taken a seat and was obviously staying while Harry had ducked out into the kitchen. Nana Molly had shot the group a disapproving look before following Harry and Grampa Arthur had excitedly dashed out the back door to play with his great grandchildren.

.

"Okay, so what's actually the problem?" Hermione asked,

"The Malfoy spawn has obviously got inside her head and twisted her brain..." Ron started, glowering at Scorpius the entire time,

"Ronald do even hear yourself?!" Hermione barked, "you sound like some muggle conspiracy nut job! Rose is an intelligent woman, and you'd do well not to insult that intelligence if you actually want to remain her acknowledged father!"

"But 'Mione! I'm just very concerned!" Ron defended, "he's a _Malfoy_!"

"And you're a Weasley! We trust each other Ron and we support each other no matter how we feel about a person's opinions or decisions," Hermione reminded him,

"But..." Ron went to start again,

"If the words 'he's a Malfoy' escapes your lips one more time, _I'll_ disown you," Hermione warned, "it seems to me that its your only argument and someone's last name is not a good enough reason to hate them when you have no idea who they are besides it,"

"Thanks mum," Rose softened a bit and blinked back the few tears her dad's words had created,

"Now, I believe starting again is probably a good idea?" Hermione gave her daughter a small but warm smile, "it's nice to meet you Scorpius, I'm Hermione Weasley,"

"It's very nice to meet you to, Mrs Weasley," Scorpius smiled and shook the hand Hermione offered him. Ron continued to scowl until Hermione nudged him with her elbow and he extended his hand with a gruff 'hi' and shook Scorpius' without barely a look at him.

"So, what brings you to the Burrow Scorpius?" Hermione asked politely, having not been here for the first explanation,

"Well, I came by to see if Al wanted to go to a quidditch match and stepped into what I presumed was some kind world war...?" Scorpius laughed as Rose shoved him playfully,

"It was not that bad!" She said,

"It really was," he grinned, "but anyway...it turned out that Al was already in on the match and had left Rose alone with all nine children, winding most of them up after Lily and Roxie had to leave, so I sort of decided to stay and help out..." He shuffled awkwardly, something he realised he did whenever he forced himself to say more than he wanted to.

"Well, that was awfully kind of you," Hermione said,

"Why would you stay and help? If you didn't like each other when you walked in, why not laugh and leave?" Ginny asked,

"Uh..." Scorpius couldn't help but chuckle, "sorry, Rose said exactly the same thing yesterday...it was because my mum's being a bit demanding at the moment and the last place she'd look is here," Scorpius said, "and Artie and Jules were bawling their eyes out, I couldn't just walk away and leave them like it..."

"Pfft!" Ron snorted, "you stayed because you couldn't leave a crying child? Like hell I'm going to believe that!"

"You don't have to Mr Weasley, it doesn't stop it from being the truth," Scorpius said, not sure where his sudden bout of courage came from,

"I take it you'd say that under veritaserum?" Ron challenged,

"Ronald!" Hermione barked,

"Yes," Scorpius nodded without hesitation,

"Care to try?" Ron asked,

"Not really," Scorpius shook his head, "I'm not sure I trust that your only question would be whether I was telling the truth..."

Ron couldn't argue with that and shut down almost immediately. Rose's eyes widened slightly at his resignation, it wasn't often her father didn't have a come back when it came to arguments even if his comebacks were wrong or pointless.

"So...my charming children bailed on you and left you all alone?" Ginny asked eerily calmly from her observational seat,

"Well, to be fair to Lily, she was the first one to leave and she asked us all if we minded and her friend was in some kind of crisis," Rose desperately tried to defend her new favourite cousin,

"An actual crisis or a seventeen year old crisis?" Ginny said,

"I think it was the latter of the two," Rose sighed,

"And Albus?" Ginny said,

"Albus is going to be dismembered the minute he steps out of the fireplace," Rose said furiously, "he left me all alone, without asking first! It was a miracle I even knew he was leaving he bailed that fast!"

"I see," Ginny's eyes flared and Scorpius was suddenly very afraid for Albus.

"Why exactly do you want to kill your cousin so badly?" Ron asked, "you made a new friend after all, you seem pretty fond of him already," he sulked,

"Because if it wasn't for Albus we would never have ended up as friends! It might shock you to realise, but we were just as put out about it as you are!" Rose huffed,

"Then why be friends if you don't want to be?" Ron said hopefully,

"Because...we do want to be," Rose shrugged, "it was just the most confusing thing to have to spend all weekend with him only to realise he wasn't an awful human being and actually pretty good fun to be around...I want to kill Albus for destroying my ignorance, because before yesterday, it was bliss!"

"You summed that up perfectly," Scorpius grinned,

"All weekend?" Ron had just twigged on to the bit where Rose implied Scorpius hadn't left the house since he'd arrived, yesterday, "what do you mean all weekend?"

"He turned up at four yesterday afternoon," Rose said,

"And he hasn't left yet?!" Her father was back to turning red again,

"He fell asleep on the sofa!" Rose cried exasperatedly, "do you seriously think that if something had happened between us, he'd still be here?! How many times do you have to be told that I'm _not_ stupid for you to remember that?!"

"Sorry..." Ron mumbled, recoiling slightly from the wrath of his daughter,

"And so you bloody should be!" Rose said, "how dare you insinuate that I'm the kind of girl who could do something like that so casually! And I know that's not what you meant dad!" Rose continued on as Ron tried to interrupt, a guilty and shameful look on his face, "regardless of whether you think Scorp got in my head or not, you know me well enough to know that casual sex is not something I would ever indulge in!"

"I'm sorry Rosie," Ron shifted apologetically in front of her,

"I know dad," Rose sighed, "and just so you know, Scorp isn't the kind of guy to charm his way into someone's pants just for a good time...he didn't deserve that either,"

Before Ron could scoff at her last comment or Rose had chance to see Scorpius look at her in pleasant surprise, the fireplace erupted into green flames and Albus burst from it. He took in the room, looking from his scowling mother to his red faced Uncle, his disappointed Aunt and then to the familiar face of his best friend stood beside his red headed cousin. It took him a misjudged grin in their direction to see the absolute and utter fury entrenched in their faces.

"Oh shit!" Albus swore to himself before legging it out the back door and into the garden, the pair of them hot on his heels.

.

Albus sprinted across the garden as fast as his legs could carry him, aiming for the broom shed.

"Oh no you don't!" Rose yelled, firing a difficult locking spell straight at the door,

"Rose, I'm really sorry," Albus pleaded,

"Yes I'm sure you are, you looked very freakin sorry when you walked out of the fireplace!" Rose barked,

"Scorp? Help me out?" Al tried,

"Not this time bro...I actually want to kill you myself," Scorpius glared,

"What? Why?" Albus frowned, "what did I do to you? And what in Merlin's name are you even doing here?!" Albus suddenly realised what an odd situation it was, to come back to his grandparents house and find Scorp here at all, let alone without him. "You were supposed to come and play quidditch, didn't you get the message?"

"Yes I got the message! Of course I got the bleeding message!" Scorpius huffed, doing his best to remember the small ears currently listening, "I came to see if you could get out of babysitting to find Rose drowning in a sea of screaming, crying children!"

"And?" Albus still looked confused, as though he was missing something,

"And what?" Scorpius asked, equally confused,

"And why would you stay? Why _did_ you stay?" Albus said,

"Oh for merlin's sake! Because I'm not an evil little git, okay? Why is so hard for everyone to believe that?!" Scorpius cried exasperatedly as Rose started laughing,

"I know that!" Albus was looking a bit bewildered at Rose's reaction and Scorpius' side ways grin at her, "I'm just not used to you letting other people know that!"

"I'm not either, which is the main reason I want to kill you right now..." Scorpius glared back at him,

"Did something happen between you two?" Albus asked nervously,

"No!" The both huffed in unison,

"You seem oddly comfortable around each other, it's weirding me out," Albus said,

"It's weirding everyone out, including us!" Rose growled, "you practically made us friends!"

"Now you've just gone mad," Albus smirked,

"She's not joking," Scorpius said flatly,

"Friends? Are you serious?" Albus eyes went wide,

"For want of a better word, yes, friends..." Rose's fury knew no bounds as Albus burst into peels of laughter. His whole body shook and he couldn't control himself. Not even two seconds later and the large paddling pool from yesterday was back, the children screaming in delight as an immobilised, levitating Albus Potter floated towards it. Rose dropped him in the pool and he screamed as she undid her spells minutes before he hit the water.

"Rose! You are going to pay for that!" Albus roared,

"Actually Al, I believe you're going to pay for making me and Scorp friends...turns out we work quite well as a team," she gave a grin, an evil twinkle in her eye as Scorpius twirled his wand in his hand menacingly.

"Oh it's on!" Albus growled, jumping out of the water at the pair. Rose conjured water pistols and a few buckets for the kids before turning her wand back to her cousin.

.

The children surrounded Scorpius and Rose instantly, the two of them grinning ear to ear at each other. Albus approached warily before shooting a jet of water out the end of his wand at Rose. She shrieked and twisted, laughing as Scorpius shot Albus with a charm of his own. Frankie had a water pistol and was ruthlessly squirting Albus with it any which way he could. Max and Mickey didn't care who they got wet, getting quite a few of their parents, Aunts and Uncles involved. Before long, James was launching buckets of water through the air at Albus, Lily was casting rain cloud charms and pushing them to rest over Albus' head, Fred was levitating a number of water pistols all aimed at him too and Teddy was just shooting an endless stream of water into his face.

"Okay, enough!" Albus screamed, standing up and casting shield charm around him,

"What's the matter Al? Can't take the heat?" Rose laughed evilly, her arms folded as her pawns did all her work.

"Come on Al," Scorpius smirked as he slung his arm over Rose's shoulder, "you can't piss of The Godfather and expect to get off lightly..."

"Did you tell him?!" Albus asked incredulously,

"I might have," Rose shrugged, "regardless of whether I did or not, he's most definitely right...your punishment is still in the concept stage,"

"Wow, you guys had a hell of a weekend!" Albus grumbled, "I can't believe you told him! What else does he know?!"

"He knows whatever I deemed acceptable to tell him," Rose said, "anyone with a problem can talk to me directly, and probably suffer the same sort of fate Albus is likely to endure,"

"We're good," James raised his hands defensively,

"Yeah, we trust your judgement," Lily grinned,

"Good," Rose nodded,

"So Scorp, are you a minion now?" Teddy smirked,

"I wouldn't go that far," Scorpius chuckled, his arm still slung across Rose's shoulders. She didn't want to think about how much she liked it there, she refused to look at Lily who was giving her a knowing smile and fought very hard to keep the blush creeping across her cheeks to a minimum.

"Malfoys are never minions," Scorpius said,

"I don't have equals," Rose looked up at him,

"So it's minion or what?" Scorpius mused,

"It's minion or assassination," Rose said,

"Actually I believe there is a third option," Scorpius grinned down at her,

"Which is...?" Rose raised her eyebrows at him,

"Rivals," Scorpius said,

"Rivals? After we just became friends?" Rose teased, "I'm hurt that you didn't want to make this last longer Scorp..."

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of friendly rivalry," he countered playfully, "and I'm talking literally for the purpose of this next inevitable water fight..."

"That's you versus the rest of the clan...not sure I'd like those odds," Rose said,

"I'm offering my protection to defectors," he said,

"That's very brave of you Scorpius, very brave indeed..." Rose smirked up at him and held his gaze intently, determined not to be the first to break but fighting the urge to kiss him at the same time.

"Well, since I am the target of our leader's wrath I'm happy to take that protection," Albus cleared his throat, "my punishment is going to be deplorable anyway, I might as well make it extra worth it...not to mention I think you two need some time apart," He gave them a pointed look as they broke away and mumbled incoherent things under their breaths.

"I'm with Rose, always," Fred grinned,

"My thoughts exactly," Lily nodded, moving to stand with her and Fred,

"I think I'm going to try my luck with Malfoy..." James smirked, "although considering how wrapped up in Rose he seems to be, I'm not sure how far I'll get..."

"James!" Lily couldn't help the small laugh that escaped as she tried to scold him,

"Trust James to tell it like it is," Teddy said,

"Tell it like it is?" Rose huffed, "more like make inaccurate conclusions,"

"You were practically gazing into each other's eyes a few minutes ago," James raised an eyebrow at them both,

"I'm about to rescind my offer of protection," Scorpius said, his cheeks burning a Weasley red,

"Touched a nerve Malfoy?" Fred asked,

"You did look like you really wanted to make out," Teddy chuckled, "I'm with Malfoy by the way..."

"What does 'make out' mean daddy?" Frankie asked,

"You know what 'hitting on' is but you don't know what 'making out' means?" Scorpius asked the sneaky boy,

"It's means kissing a lot," Teddy answered, "and to what exactly were you referring to when you used the phrase 'hitting on' Frankie?"

"Scorp was hitting on Aunt Rose so hard he nearly swore in front of all of us," Frankie said with a grin,

"I was not!" Scorpius huffed,

"Yes you were!" Frankie cried, "and that's the second time this weekend you've looked like you wanted to kiss each other!"

"Is not!" Both Rose and Scorpius barked in unison, earning smirks and sniggers from the rest of the group,

"Come on! We only stopped hating each other yesterday! Going from that to what you're all insinuating so fast is ridiculous!" Scorpius was practically pleading,

"Are you trying to convince us or yourselves?" James asked,

"And haven't you ever heard of the line between love and hate being very thin?" Teddy teased,

"Oh shut up Ted!" Rose glared, aiming her wand directly at him and shooting a sharp jet of water into his face.

"You're going to regret that," Teddy picked up a water gun and began blasting Rose with it, the fight really taking off now there were two teams.

.

The rivals were evenly matched, although Scorpius had one extra player, all the children but Frankie were on Rose's team. Eventually a few more of the adults joined in the chaos and soon only a few of them remained, watching the laughter and the youngest children. Rose screamed as Scorpius came up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her middle, snatched her wand and pulled her towards the paddling pool.

"No! Not again!" Rose wriggled against him, giggling as she felt his breath against her ear.

"Come on Rose," Scorpius pressed his lips to her ear, "Fool you twice, shame on you, right?"

"I will not go back into that pool!" Rose struggled against him with all her might and shrieked as Teddy grabbed her ankles, Scorpius repositioned himself so James could grab under her arms and the three of them began walking her towards the paddling pool.

"Hey!" Rose cried, "put me down or there will be dire consequences!"

"Like what? You can't do anything to us! The majority shall rise! We shall call forth a revolution!" James yelled,

"James!" Rose shrieked again,

"Our number far outweighs your own measly number of one, there's power in the masses!" He half dropped Rose to raise his fist in the air, grabbing her again quickly with an apologetic look,

"Scorpius, what have you been saying to my minions?!" Rose gave him a scorching look as he dropped his eyes hastily to the ground,

"Why'd you assume it was Scorpius?" James asked, "why can't I have worked that out myself?"

"You could have, but those words are not your own...they sound Malfoyesque," Rose glared at the blonde man still holding her up and still refusing to look at her,

"I'm glad you made 'friends' with Malfoy," James said, "he's a good laugh and now he'll hang out with us more often," he swung Rose above the water in the pool, counting to three with the other two and dropping her on the third beat. Rose stood up, dripping wet and glaring venomously at the three men who'd just dared to through her in.

"Show 'em what you've got Ro!" Her Uncle George yelled,

"I plan on it!" Rose grinned wickedly, summoning her wand back to her and whirling it above her head. Within seconds the water around her feet had pooled into a giant rippling snake, controlled by the motions of her wand. She sent it flying towards James first who could only look on in awe as it engulfed him in its waves before sliding on towards Teddy, James now standing with a slack jaw and soaking wet. Teddy tried to run before the snake ate him too, immersing him as it slid passed and leaving him a heaving, panting, sodden mess in between fits of laughter. Rose was lucky the children weren't a sensitive bunch; it had only just struck her how scary she could be but all of them old enough to be afraid were just looking on at the snake in wonder. She loved how safe her whole family must have made them feel in the few short years they'd been alive for them to stand so confidently and excitedly at the sidelines. Scorpius grinned at Rose as the snake came towards him.

"Save the best for last?" Scorpius laughed,

"Not quite, my snake just has a thing for white rats...she likes to take her time with them," Rose twirled her wand and her snake launched itself towards Scorpius who side stepped it, drew his own wand and quickly turned the body of water into his very own dragon.

"What the...?" Rose looked at him surprise,

"You're not the only one with a slick trick up your sleeve Miss Weasley," Scorpius winked, sending his dragon towards her with a slight twist of his wrist,

"Obviously not," Rose grinned, using her magic to slice the dragon in two and morphing one half into a Pegasus.

Scorpius laughed and morphed his other half into a hippogriff, sending it charging into the air after the flying horse. Even the adults were now watching enrapt in the astonishing display Scorpius and Rose were putting on. She changed her Pegasus into a dolphin and began making it do flips and tricks while Scorpius moved his into a Phoenix and commanded it to soar across the sky. Rose smiled as she went from a dolphin to a gazelle, Scorpius' Phoenix transforming into an lioness chasing after it. Her gazelle rippled flawlessly into a flock of songbirds flapping gracefully through the sky and zooming irritatingly around the lioness. The lioness pawed at the birds before transforming into an eagle and swooping for them, talons bared. The birds joined as one to form a large, bounding bear and the eagle suddenly became a tiger on the prowl. Rose held back her grin as she set the bear to ramble above Scorpius as if part of some routine. Just at it hovered over head and looked set to run back towards the centre of the garden, Rose let go of the charm holding the water together and the entire mass fell down straight on his head. She cast a shield charm above those underneath Scorpius' tiger, predicting correctly that he'd lose his concentration the minute her body of water hit him. The whole garden burst into fits of laughter as Scorpius soaked to the bone looked up in complete shock at Rose, still stood in the paddling pool which was now empty. She winked at him and he felt an odd shiver run down his spine. Rose was astonishing and beautifully cunning, he'd never met a woman so adept at fighting him on his level or playing his game with her own set of rules before. Scorpius shook his head, a soft chuckle escaped his lips as he walked forward and bowed low to the almighty Rose Weasley.

"That was a very Slytherin move you made there," Scorpius said,

"And to think, I'm not the Slytherin," Rose sighed,

"...on paper," Scorpius said just loud enough for only the two of them to hear, something Rose was immensely grateful for considering no one else actually knew that secret of hers.

"You must be very disappointed in yourself," she shook her head, a smirk playing on her lips,

"Not really, I concede to you winning the battle...but I refuse to acknowledge the war is over," Scorpius grinned, very aware of the unrepentant eyes on them from the rest of the family.

"That sounds like a challenge..." Rose smirked,

"Do you care to accept it?" He asked,

"Always," she grinned, "when does the water war end?"

"I think we'll know when the war has ended," Scorpius said,

"Winner gets?" Rose raised her brows in anticipation of his wanted reward,

"Uh...how about, one no-questions-asked favour from the loser, to be carried out any time and any place the winner needs it?" Scorpius offered,

"Deal," Rose offered her hand and he shook it,

"Deal," he said, ignoring the bolt of electricity that seemed to shoot up his arm from her touch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, second chapter of my third two-chapter updates because I can't stop writing! Thanks again to all of you still following and again I own nothing! :)**

"Right, who's up for some lunch?" Nana Molly called from beside the house. The family all began casting drying spells and waving wands to clean up the garden. Scorpius didn't miss the hateful glares he kept getting from Ron or the awkward and untrusting glances from some of the older Weasleys. The family all headed back towards the door and Scorpius hung back a little, deciding now was a good time to slip out.

"I'm gonna head home," he said to the small group surrounding him, which happened to be those who'd started the water fight with him and Rose,

"Yey! I win!" Rose squealed, the only people not looking at her like she was mad were Lily, and Frankie who'd set the challenge.

"Yes, fine, you win!" Scorpius couldn't help smile at her glee,

"You don't want lunch?" Rose asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice,

"Nah, I should head back before my parents start to worry," Scorpius said,

"Since when have your parents worried?" Albus frowned,

"Rose is on your side now," James grinned, "you're safe if you want to stay,"

"It's fine guys, it's one thing to run around and chuck water at everyone, it's an entirely different thing to sit down at a table with all of them and eat," Scorpius shrugged, "I'd rather not push my luck,"

"Are you lot coming or not?" Ginny yelled from the doorway,

"Give us a minute Mum, we're trying to persuade Malfoy to stay!" James yelled back,

"Why would he not?" Ginny frowned,

"'Cause he's afraid of outstaying his welcome," Teddy said,

"Well, that's pretty funny considering he was never welcome in the first place," Ginny smirked, "what's a few more hours? I think you've earned it..." She gave him a warm smile and he couldn't help but reluctantly give in. He nodded helplessly as Ginny motioned for them all to get in and sit down.

"Looks like you haven't won just yet," he mumbled quietly to Rose who just grinned at him.

Scorpius found himself sat between Rose and Frankie, opposite Albus and the one person who hated his presence more than anyone at the table, Ron. Rose smirked at him and had to hide a chuckle as he glared at her. She found it hilarious that not only was he forced to stay but was also now in the most uncomfortable of situations. Luckily the few people surrounding them were a little more friendly; Hermione was sat next to Ron, Ginny and Harry were next to Albus, Teddy was next to Frankie and Victoire was the other side of him with Juliette in her high chair. Fred had seated Max and Mickey in between himself and Rose while Chloe and Charlotte were the other side of him between himself had his wife Sarah. The other family members were all spread out around the other ends of the table. Scorpius couldn't believe the amount of food on the table, he also couldn't believe the almost violent way the entire family dived into it and began piling food on their plates just moments later. Rose chuckled quietly beside him, basically serving up his food at the same time as her own to ensure he actually got some.

"Thanks," he shot her an appreciative glance,

"No worries, it takes some time to get used to," she smirked, digging in to her food and eating hungrily. Scorpius suddenly realised how hungry he was then and followed suit. Most of the spread was of the picnic based, finger food variety so everything could be eaten with your hands, something Scorpius always took great delight in since his dad had told him his grandfather would be rolling in his grave if he could see it.

"Juliette!" Victoire huffed at her daughter currently refusing to eat anything. The attention of the table had been captured by Vic's frustrated outburst while Scorpius was beginning to feel mortified and just wanted to ground to swallow him up and eat him, knowing exactly where it was about to lead.

"Has she been like this for you the whole weekend?" Vic asked in concern,

"Well...for _me_ , yes," Rose nodded with a smirk as Scorpius glared at her,

"She has for _me_ , to," Lily joined in,

"Wouldn't let _me_ feed her either," Roxie huffed,

"Scorp can feed her," Frankie grinned,

"Is that so?" Vic raised her eyebrows at the blonde, "so it's not just the colour of your hair she likes?" She smirked,

"Apparently not..." Scorpius mumbled,

"What did you do to her?" Ron tried his best not to growl but he was irritated that the boy in front of him had managed to worm his way into the good graces of two of the most stubborn girls in his family, and it didn't help that he was sure the Malfoy was up to no good.

"I didn't do anything!" Scorpius said, "I swear, I just played with her for a bit,"

"Well, looks like you're feeding her then," Vic sighed, moving to stand and swap seats with Scorpius,

"Do we have to swap?" Scorpius asked, clearly already settled, "can't she just sit on my lap?"

"You're going to regret that," Vic laughed as she passed her daughter across the table to him,

"Probably," Scorpius nodded with a grin, pushing his chair out so he could settle the little girl on his lap. He quickly and almost expertly cleared the area around his plate of anything and everything that was in Juliette's grasp. He handed her half a bread roll and went back to picking at food on his plate, making the whole thing look completely effortless on his part. Juliette sat happily babbling away and sucking on the roll.

"I didn't think your family was very big?" Fred frowned,

"It's not," Scorpius said, stiffening slightly at what he knew Fred was getting at. Rose purposefully knocked her knee against his, he assumed to calm him down and he hated how well it worked.

"Then how come you're so comfortable with kids?" Sarah asked,

"Yeah, you look like you've had experience..." Dominique was eyeing him strangely along with the rest of the family,

"You're not just being a natural with kids," James shook his head in agreement, "that's something you've learnt over time,"

"Extended family holidays," Scorpius said smoothly, "dad's got a bunch of barely related cousins and Aunts and Uncles I was forced to hang out with for two weeks every summer and a couple days at Christmas, I was one of the oldest so I was always stuck babysitting..."

"Well that explains it," Hermione smiled,

"I suppose so," Albus eyed his friend curiously, a look Scorpius refused to meet. Albus knew he didn't have any family and those he did have, his family rarely spoke to let alone spent time with. Scorpius cursed himself for letting his guard drop, for letting this family see enough of him to start asking questions. He played with Juliette's hand, bouncing it up and down in his as she grabbed a cracker off his plate with her other hand and began sucking at it, her soggy bread roll having been abandoned. Rose nudged her knee against his again, calming his nerves for the second time in as few minutes and he couldn't help the small smile that crept across his lips.

.

The rest of the family had gone back to chatting between them, the whole table a mess of noise and conversation rippling across the table from one end to the other.

"Why do your family have to notice things that other people wouldn't?" Scorpius mumbled to Rose under his breath,

"Because they care," Rose mumbled back,

"The last time I checked they didn't care about me," Scorpius kept his voice low, picking food off his plate as he kept Juliette steady on his knees,

"Many of them haven't seen a Malfoy show much heart, even the ones who went to school with you," Rose reminded him, "it makes them question what they thought they knew,"

"If your dad's expression is anything to go by, not hard enough," Scorpius smirked,

"My dad just needs time," Rose said,

"You know I'm mortal right?" Scorpius said, "I may look like a god but I won't live forever,"

Rose giggled and looked up at him with bright and happy eyes, his heart did something akin to soaring and he felt his knees go weak. He was glad he was seated. Albus cleared his throat from across the table and Scorpius tore his eyes from Rose and across to him. Albus gave him a pointed look that Scorpius knew was going to end in an awkward and incredibly uncomfortable conversation in the near future.

"So, Scorp, any idea what you're going to do now school's over?" Albus asked. Scorpius couldn't help but chuckle as his best friend glared at him, his expression so similar to Ron's yet displaying an entirely different kind of emotion, although Scorpius was almost sure their reason behind it was probably the same: he was now too close to Rose.

"What's so funny? I only asked you what you planned to do with your future!" Albus' glare hardened,

"I know, we're best friends mate, you know exactly what I'm doing now school's out," Scorpius smirked,

"I don't," Ron said, his tone bordering on challenging, "why don't you enlightened those of us who haven't been privy to your private best friend conversations,"

"Ronald!" Hermione sighed in exasperation,

"What?! I'm just as curious as anyone," Ron shrugged,

"Maybe your tone could imply curiousity instead of contempt then?" She suggested,

"I'm trying," Ron said through gritted teeth,

"Try harder," Hermione answered through her own,

"I have a plan, I just can't tell anyone yet," Scorpius tried to ease the current tension, again settled on him, but instead only magnified it.

"How convenient," Ron mumbled as Al shot up straight,

"Seriously?!" Al looked so animated,

"Seriously," Scorpius nodded,

"You got...?" Al raised his eyebrows questioningly,

"Yes, now drop it," Scorpius warned,

"Fine, but I expect details!" Albus pointed a finger at him,

"I can't give you details!" Scorpius huffed,

"Could you give Rose details?" Albus asked flatly,

"No," Scorpius said without missing beat,

"I'm sure," Albus gave him a less then convinced look,

"Why would he share a secret with Rose before you?" Hugo asked from along the table, "I thought you were his best friend? I thought they hated each other?"

"We all did," Ron said sadly,

"They seem to have a shared a lot this weekend..." Al scowled,

"Well, I think it's rather refreshing," Hermione said, "maybe the rest of us will follow suit and grow up too!" She shot her husband a pointed glance which he returned with an enraged look.

"I'm just not sure I'm happy about being replaced," Albus grumbled,

"Well maybe next time don't run away like a coward and you won't be!" Rose snapped,

"I was not being a coward!" Al cried,

"They were children, you were being a coward," Ginny said to her son, "and that's the nice way of putting it,"

"They always listen to Rose! I knew she'd be fine!" Al argued,

"Except I wasn't!" Rose glared, "I nearly had to call them all home!"

"Sorry! How was I supposed to know?!" Al said,

"Oh I don't know? By not leaving in the first place!" Rose barked, "everything that happened this weekend is entirely your fault! If you hadn't have left, Scorpius would have shown up and just berated me like usual...we still wouldn't be friends and you wouldn't have to feel jealous! This is the consequence to your selfish actions, maybe next time you'll think about someone other than yourself when you decide not to give a damn!"

"Don't blame me for you and Scorp getting friendly, and I do use that word loosely because if we're all being honest it looks like you're a little bit more than friends!" Al started his own tirade, "I admit I was selfish and I was a d...I was being awful to you but whatever changed between the two of you is on you! My being gone may have been a contributing factor but I never forced you to talk to each other and especially not to the extent it looks like you have been! I mean seriously?! For two people so closed off from everyone else you sure do seem comfortable enough around each other to spill all your secrets!" Al took a breath, "and as much as I'm loathed to admit, I agree with Aunt 'Mione, it is kind of nice not to have my two best friends at each other's throats constantly...although I'm not sure how I feel about the idea of you being _down_ each other's throats," he visibly shivered, ignoring how red Rose was going and the wide and pleading eyes Scorpius was glaring at him with, "just because you find it terrifyingly confusing that you're able to talk to each other without walls doesn't mean I deserve the blame! Because whatever is the cause of this -he gestured between the two of them- has nothing to do with me and everything to do with the two of you!" Albus finally sat back, a smug look across his face as silence fell across the entire table. Rose looked like she was seconds away from launching herself across it and strangling Albus with her bare hands. Scorpius on the other hand had gone a shade paler than Al had ever seen and looked completely and utterly terrified, also something Al had never seen. Albus felt a small twinge of guilt at the very vulnerable position he'd just put his best friend in, something he knew Scorpius didn't cope well with.

"Well that escalated quickly," Fred snorted and suddenly the tension across the whole table broke. Rose started giggling and Albus chuckled, the kids all started laughing and the adults couldn't help but join in. Scorpius gave a bewildered look at Albus who just shrugged his shoulders and grinned. The table went back to eating and talking and the changing relationship between him and Rose wasn't mentioned again. Rose bumped his knee with her own for the third time, forcing him to look at her and filling him with a huge sense of relief as he found her smiling softly at him. He retuned the sentiment before focusing back on the different chatter around the table, completely amazed by this family's ability to rollercoaster an atmosphere at a family meal. The easy way in which they fought and made up, listened and interrupted all at the same time and the way they just accepted each other and all their flaws astonished him. If he was honest he was somewhat jealous of it. His own family were the complete opposite; they never spoke about anything of importance, especially in public, and whenever they did they hid their emotions under an unreadable guise. He wished he'd grown up with this sort of family, one who recognised each other's emotions openly and who taught it's children it was okay to feel and to be hurt or afraid or embarrassed.

.

After lunch, Scorpius took Juliette back outside (after trying and failing to return her to her parents). He needed some fresh air after that incredibly tumultuous meal. Albus followed in close pursuit of Frankie, both sets of twins, Samuel and Artie. Albus sat next to Scorpius on the grass as the two boys watched the children run around and play, Scorpius holding Juliette up as she climbed him to stand.

"So...you and Rose..." Albus nudged his best mate with his shoulder, "I'm sorry I called you on it in front of everyone,"

"Your family are crazy," Scorpius said, "I don't know any other family that would have glazed over the top of that the way they did,"

"That's what makes us special," Albus smirked,

"Special is definitely the word for it," Scorpius snorted, laughing as Albus pushed him playfully.

"So, what is the deal with you and Rose?" Albus asked,

"We started talking after she told me this huge secret of hers..." Scorpius thought back to where is all began,

"This wouldn't have anything to do with her weird moods lately?" Albus asked, concern laced in with his words,

"Yes, although I promised her I wouldn't say anything," Scorpius said, "sorry..."

"Nah don't be, whatever you said or did, it worked," Albus said, "I missed her..."

"Lily said the same thing," Scorpius smiled sadly,

"So it started with that and then...?" Albus asked curiously, not wanting to know anymore about Rose's secret because he had some idea about what it might be and if there was even the slightest hint of confirmation to his wonderings, someone was going to die and he was going to lose his soul.

"Well, we sort of just carried on talking and the more we talked the more we said to each other and it kind of just snowballed..." Scorpius wrinkled his nose up in annoyance,

"And how d'you feel about that?" Albus smirked,

"...I don't know," Scorpius said seriously, setting Juliette on the grass and letting her crawl around for a bit, "...she knows more about me than anyone...and I can't for the life of me work out why I told her so much!" He sighed exasperatedly,

"Yes you can, you just don't want to admit it," Al grinned,

"I just...it scares me, a lot," Scorpius shrugged,

"Yes well, they say love is a scary thing..." Al shot him a look,

"I'm not in love with her, that would be ridiculous Al," Scorpius scoffed, "I've only really known her for two days,"

"You've known her for seven years!" Al laughed, "you were just so determined to hate each other that you never gave one another a chance!"

"I know..." Scorp nodded,

"How do you feel about her now? You know, as in her as a person? As herself?" Al asked,

"...ugh!" Scorpius groaned and fell backwards gently, spreading himself out on the grass and rubbing his eyes with his hands,

"It's that bad, huh?" Al smirked,

"...you know how hard I find it to say things I know are going to make me vulnerable or uncomfortable," Scorpius said, his arm now over his eyes,

"Yes," Al waited patiently, like he always had to,

"...she...she's really got in my head Al," Scorpius sighed, "she's infuriating and difficult but immensely intelligent and easily the most cunning woman I know...she can't hide her emotions to save her life and she's the worst lier I've ever met. It's hilarious to watch her when she's flustered, in an endearing and dangerously cute kind of way...her hair is practically an illustration of her personality, fiery, somewhat frazzled, mostly uncontrollable but wicked soft with enormous heart. She's absolutely gorgeous but she has no idea she is which makes her even more so, but she doesn't care about how she looks or what anyone else thinks. She's laughs like life is made of sunshine and her eyes are the brightest blue I think I've ever seen...she's completely and utterly screwed with my opinions and beliefs in less than twenty four hours and I cannot get her out of my head...she's amazing..."

"You might wanna rethink that whole 'I'm not in love with her' argument," Al said in disbelief, "cause it sure as hell sounds like you are..."

"I know it does," Scorpius groaned as he lifted his arm and squinted at Albus,

"But you're not," Albus said, an amused smile spread out and onto his face,

"I'm really not," Scorpius said, recovering his eyes,

"And you're absolutely positive you're not in denial?" Albus said,

"Yes, and if I am in denial I'm absolutely positive I'm going to stay there for the time being," Scorpius said, removing his arm and smiling at Juliette as she began to climb up his horizontal body.

"You should just ask her out," Al said,

"You remember what the definition of denial is right?" Scorpius smirked,

"Yes, it's that thing you do that makes you miserable," Al chuckled,

"I'm not asking your cousin out," Scorpius said, "even if I wasn't supposedly in denial, she's only been single for two weeks..." His jaw clenched as he briefly thought of Smith,

"I know Simon had the Saint routine locked down with ninety percent of the school but I'm positive you're a damn sight better than that prick any day of the week," Al tensed along with Scorpius,

"I'm not arguing that," Scorpius said, trying his best to not do it through gritted teeth, "but she needs to get over him first..." She needed to get over what he'd done first, was a more accurate statement but it wasn't like Scorpius could say it.

"Get over him? She never even really liked him!" Al cried, "that's what made me so mad! The only reason why she dated that arsehole was because he was so fucking persistent, which pissed me off anyway, and because his superficial fan club told her she was bloody lucky to have his attention! Merlin, I wanted to skin them all alive!"

"You and me both," Scorpius said,

"So I know she doesn't have to get over him..." Al said softly,

"Al, trust me, please..." Scorpius looked straight at him, "drop it...she needs time..."

"I swear to god if I ever find out what happened I'll gut that sapless piece of shit so slowly every inch of his insides will burn..." Albus snarled. Scorpius had never seen fury like it etched into his best friend's face. There was quite a large part of him that wanted to tell him, just so he could watch and lend a hand if needed, but he'd promised Rose and she meant more to him than killing a man and putting both himself and her cousin in prison.

"How bad was it?" Al asked in a voice so low and quiet that Scorpius barely heard him,

"I haven't killed him," Scorpius said, "but I won't lie, I really really want to,"

"What about Rose? Is she okay?" Albus asked tentatively,

"She will be, she's strong," Scorpius said confidently, "I can't believe she thought no one had noticed though," he chuckled, "she seriously thought she'd be able to just deal with it alone and skim right past it without anyone noticing,"

"That's Rose for you," Al chuckled back,

"I know, she's always been so bloody stubborn!" Scorpius sighed,

"Yeah," Al nodded before deciding to change the subject.

.

"So...which team are you with?" He asked with a grin,

"I really can't tell you," Scorpius said,

"Come on Scorp! Please?!" Al clasped his hands together and shook them at his best friend pleadingly,

"The Arrows," Scorpius mumbled so softly that Al only just caught it,

"No shit! Are you for real?!" Al looked disbelievingly at him,

"Yes, and if you tell anyone I'll dismember you, for real," Scorpius threatened,

"Bloody hell mate! There're a major league team!" Al was still reeling somewhat,

"Can I depend on your support?" Scorpius smirked,

"Of course, I've been waiting for a reasonable excuse to avidly support a decent team," Albus said, "don't get me wrong, I love the Harpies but it's a bit embarrassing still supporting a team when you're eighteen just because your mum was in it,"

"Well you won't be alone," Scorpius chuckled, "Rose will be supporting with you,"

"Rose? She's going to deviate from the cannons? What did you do to her?!" Albus cried,

"She challenged me to get her dad to like me, so I challenged her to support my new team all year," Scorpius grinned,

"Getting Uncle Ron to like you is going to take a miracle, but I still think you stand a better chance of winning..." Albus smirked, "She won't be able to turn her back on the cannons for a full year!"

"I've got a photoshoot next week for the reveal posters and promotional stuff, I'll sign one and give it to her at that barbecue the weekend after next," Scorpius grinned,

"Nice!" Al laughed, "you're coming to that?"

"Yeah, Rose told me to," Scorpius nodded, "she said she'd showcase her mischief making talents,"

"You never come when I ask you," Albus grumbled,

"I've never felt particularly welcome by anyone but you," Scorpius shrugged, "James and Teddy were always fine with me, but I'd literally have been alone the entire time or your shadow,"

"Flick and Gabe were always there and they were fine," Albus continued to whine,

"I know, but they're actually spoken to for more than ten seconds at a time," Scorpius said, "if I'd been hanging around them, none of your family would have given them the time of day..."

"Are you saying you stayed away for their sakes?" Al frowned,

"Pretty much," Scorpius said, "I didn't mind, I'm not one to particularly want to hang out in places I'm not wanted,"

"I wish you wouldn't see it like that," Al sighed, "just because my family saw a Malfoy doesn't mean we all did,"

"I know," Scorpius said, "but...you needed to have some fun with your family and it wouldn't have been the same with me there,"

"So what makes you happy to come 'cause Rose asked you?" Albus said,

"I don't know," Scorpius shrugged, "there's just something about her that sort of...it makes me not care I guess,"

"As long as she's happy around you, you don't really give a shit what anyone else thinks?" Al smirked,

"Pretty much," Scorpius huffed,

"But you're definitely not in love with her," he teased,

"Fuck off Al," Scorpius scowled, "she just has this weird ability to calm me down and put me at ease...don't give me that look!"

"I'm definitely going with denial," Al smirked,

"You do whatever the hell you need to in order to leave me the hell alone!" Scorpius mumbled,

"Denial it is then," Al chuckled, "when is your grand unveiling for the Arrows then?"

"The day after the memorial ball," Scorpius grimaced,

"That's pretty soon," Al said,

"Yeah, they wanted to do it before the ball but I wouldn't let them," he said,

"Why?" Al asked,

"Seemed a bit tasteless," Scorpius said, "we're supposed to be commemorating those who fought and fell in the last wizarding war and it felt wrong for the main focus to end up being on a Malfoy for all the wrong reasons..."

"It is so infuriating knowing that if people just spoke to you they'd find out you're not the complete dick they all assume you are," Al sighed,

"Maybe if I just took polyjuice potion and changed my name?" Scorpius laughed,

"Nah, I'd miss that peroxide blonde thing you've always got going on, and whilst you could smirk and sneer like you always do, it would look insanely crazy on a different face," Al grinned,

"Aw! It's nice to know you love me really," Scorp chuckled, "even if you do sometimes have a hard time showing it,"

"This coming from the bloke who's been trained not to show anything?" Al smirked,

"Yeah, alright, point taken," Scorpius huffed with a smile. Albus continued to watch the children for a few more minutes before a couple of his other cousins came out and dragged him into the middle of the garden, forcing him to play with the screaming and squealing bunch.

.

"Hey," Rose grinned as Scorpius jumped at the sound of her voice,

"Hi...sorry, I didn't see you there," he said, sitting up to look at her as she sat beside him,

"I could tell," she smirked,

"Well you were being awfully sneaky," he grinned,

"I wasn't being sneaky!" Rose laughed, "I was being quiet..."

"Yeah, I'm sure," he gave her a less than convinced smirk,

"About lunch..." Rose began,

"I'm happy to ignore it if you are," Scorpius cut in,

"Ignore it?" Rose said carefully,

"Okay look..." Scorpius sighed heavily, "I, uh, I really kind of like how well we're getting on right now, I like how we are right now, how we've been this whole weekend. I still don't know how you do it Rose, how you make me feel so carefree around you but I don't want it to stop and most of all I really really don't want it to get awkward..." Scorpius could feel his hands starting to clam up and his cheeks start to tinge at his confession. He'd never blushed so much in his life as he had this weekend and it was all because of her. Merlin he was losing his touch.

"Me neither," Rose smiled, "I was aiming for anything but awkward,"

"So we're agreed, it's not awkward..." He chuckled somewhat awkwardly,

"I like how we are too," Rose said, "I like how our dynamics have changed but it's still so confusing and I'm still trying to figure out what it means..."

"I think you were right last night," Scorpius said, "friends is a good place to start,"

"You promise me you'll still be my friend when this weekend is over? I know we were waiting for people to pop our bubble but my family seem to have just invaded it with us...you promise when we're out in the real world you won't hate me?" Rose asked, a small sliver of fear treading through her tone,

"I promise," Scorpius said, "I can't ever imagine hating you again, being royally pissed off with you, sure, but hating you? Nah..." He smirked as he shook his head,

"Thanks," Rose gave him a small smile before turning her attention to the kids on the lawn, all of them (including the big ones) were laughing and screaming as they ran around playing some kind of made up game.

"What's up?" Scorpius asked as he took in her tone and her almost sad demeanour,

"Nothing," Rose said softly,

"Come on," Scorpius nudged her gently with his shoulder, "out with it..."

"I don't want to go back to feeling scared and alone," Rose said slowly,

"Why would you?" Scorpius frowned,

"Because...once you leave the bubble is gone and the outside can come back in and get me..." Rose shrugged, absently picking at the grass,

"Rose, you are so much stronger than that," Scorpius said firmly, "just believe in yourself a bit more, let yourself be angry enough not to hide anymore..."

"Angry enough?" Rose frowned,

"You're letting him scare you still," Scorpius said gently, "don't. Let him anger you, infuriate you, disgust you...you're so much stronger than he ever will be...I mean come on! Look at that water show we put on! You're dangerous Rose, really dangerous, stop forcing yourself to contain it and let it look after you for a bit,"

"If I let it out, he's likely to die," Rose smirked,

"I'm not against that," Scorpius shrugged, mirroring her smirk,

"I know you're not, that's the problem," Rose said,

"Write to me, anytime you want," Scorpius said, "if you think it might help to talk and since I'm the only one who actually knows...although Al is sure he's figured it out and is just waiting for confirmation..."

"You didn't give him any, did you?!" Rose asked, a little panicked,

"No of course not! I promised you, didn't I?" He said,

"Yes I know," Rose said, a small smile playing along her lips,

"Rose, your family see a lot more of you than you realise," Scorpius sighed, "if you need to collapse and go a bit catatonic for a while, I can't stop you...but your family will notice and they will worry and they will also push you to tell them everything,"

"I don't want to lose it," Rose shook her head, "I don't want him to have that kind of power over me,"

"Then don't let him," Scorpius said,

"That's easy for you to say!" She huffed frustratedly, "you know, it's only because of you so far that I haven't gone completely catatonic! If I let my family find out, ninety percent of them would want to kill him and a good fifty percent of them would probably succeed,"

"Al definitely would," Scorpius nodded,

"You're the first person who made me feel like I could talk to you without being pitied or victimised or avenged...without having to worry about your reactions at the same time as having to talk in detail about _his_ actions..." Rose shook her head, "that's why I feel so calm with you, so in control...why my sanity is finally in tact...because it turns out the guy I thought was the most selfish prick in the world ended up being the least selfish prick in the world, and while my entire family have a huge heart they sometimes feel too much to focus on what I'd need them to focus on, which is me..."

"So you're saying my Malfoy mask actually does come in handy?" He grinned,

"Yes, it does," Rose conceded with a smile, "you've been taught how to control your emotions for so long that you can actually put them aside and listen to reason...something the majority of my family just can't do,"

"Write to me," Scorpius said again, "I'm serious, just write to me..."

"I don't suppose you have a phone?" Rose asked,

"No, but I can get one," he smiled,

"Please?" Rose felt like she was clutching to him with the desperation in her voice but she didn't know how else to maintain her sanity,

"I'll send you the number tomorrow as soon as I have it," he smiled, wanting to take her hand and squeeze it but deciding against it at the last minute. There were too many eyes around that would overcomplicated things.

"Thanks, and sorry, for being so needy," she sighed, and Scorpius couldn't help not caring about those eyes anymore. He grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze, earning a surprised but pleased look from Rose. She squeezed back before they both let go, the pair of them feeling oddly elated but choosing not to mention it.

"I don't consider it needy," Scorpius smiled, "and you don't have to apologise, Rose, not about that, not ever,"

"Thanks," she nudged him playfully, "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd sincerely mean the phrase 'what would I do without you?' in regards to you,"

"Meh, I knew I would, everyone needs me at least once in their lifetime," Scorpius smirked,

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Rose rolled her eyes,

"If it helps, the feeling is mutual," he shrugged,

"Really? In what way could you possibly need me?" Rose raised a curious eyebrow,

"Well, you'd be surprised," Scorpius grinned, "I have this habit of pretending to be an ice statue, makes a lot of friends as you'd probably guessed, and you appear to be the first person who can successfully melt me, both alone and in public..."

"You sound like a bloody sap," Rose snorted amusedly,

"I'm aware of that, thank you," Scorpius scoffed, "but you asked..."

"I melt you?" Rose began to giggle,

"Yes, it would seem that you do," Scorpius' lips twitched into a jovial smile,

"You're not going to deny it?" Rose laughed,

"I said it! I can't go back on my word," Scorpius laughed with her,

"You're a bloody idiot, d'you know that?!" She pushed him playfully and he pushed her back, grinning madly at the easy joy that had returned to her face. Scorpius shook his head and sighed contentedly.

"So, it looks like we're drawing on Frankie's challenge..." He said,

"Does that mean we both win or we both lose?" Rose asked,

"I'm happy either way," Scorpius shrugged, "and I know how badly you want to get your hands on all those books hidden away in our private library, so...we can both win if you want..."

"Yes, that is exactly what I want," Rose said, "I can put up with a few social engagements as your plus one just to get into your library..." She teased,

"You know, most girls put up with it to get into my pants...ow!" He laughed as she whacked his arm and glowered at him,

"Just be grateful it's the books I want and not what's in your pants!" She smirked, "I'm not sure you could handle me if that was the case..."

"Oh! Is that so?" Scorpius had a mischievous glint in his eye, "that sounds like a challenge if ever I've heard one!"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," Rose shrugged noncommittally,

"You realise you're talking to the Slytherin Sex God, your words not mine," he pointed out,

"I may not have your reputation, but that doesn't mean I don't have your experience..." Rose smiled sweetly at him, doing something to Scorpius that made his heart thump, his mouth go dry and his toes curl.

"Rose..." He swallowed thickly, "remember the paddling pool incident yesterday...?"

"You mean the one where you ruthlessly threw me into the water and then fell on top of me?" Rose smirked, "yes, I remember that well..."

"You are a cruel, cruel witch," Scorpius looked at her with his best pained expression,

"Oh, I know I am," she winked at him before standing up and moving away, well aware of the wide grey eyes following her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I am so so sorry it's taken me so very long to update you with more chapters. I've written so much that I actually have three chapters instead of the usual two (which should be one anyway!) I'm still editing a lot of it so to make up for the stupidly long time you've all had to wait I'm promi** **sing a chapter a day for the next three days to make up for it, that way I can edit properly and you're not overwhelmed by an extra 20,000 words or so!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this fic, I really do appreciate it so so much. We all know I don't own HP so I'm going to let you get to the chapter you've already been waiting too long for!**

...

 **Chapter 10**

The memorial ball came around fast. Rose stood in front of her bedroom mirror sighing and continuously smoothing down her gown. The dress was long and elegant, it was midnight blue with a sweetheart neckline. Delicate cobalt and silver beading covered the bodice all the way to the waist, the skirt was covered in an exquisite lace and atop that from the back to the sides was fine netting that ran all the way to the floor and flowed out around the dress beautifully. Rose had her messy and unmanageable frizz pulled into a side plait that fell across her shoulder, she had makeup on that was just a little bit more than natural but didn't make her pale complexion look washed out. She smoothed out the dress again and continued angling herself in different ways at the mirror, sighing to herself and getting frustrated at how nervous she was. She was never this anxious when it came to the charity balls or public events she was forced to attend as the first daughter of the Golden Trio, and it was doing her head in that she was currently huffing and puffing in front of her mirror like some thirteen year old that was completely unsure of herself. She heard her mother call out to her as she gave herself a final once over before rolling her eyes at herself and running down the stairs.

The ball was in full swing by the time her family got there. Her parents, being guests of honour, were required to arrive a little later so they could be paraded into the room with their adorable offspring and fed to the vultures that were the nosey dignitaries that also attended. The only mitigating factor was that her cousins, James, Lily and Albus, were in exactly the same boat. They'd learnt years ago to grab a partner and cling on for dear life until the storm of polite but usually far too inappropriate people had broken and the calm had returned. Rose grabbed Lily and they began making their way around the sea of unfamiliar and unrecognisable faces.

"Miss Weasley, it's a pleasure to see you again," an older, balding man extended his hand and Rose shook it, "you remember my wife?" He gestured to the spindly lady stood beside him, looking down her nose at the two girls.

"Of course, it's wonderful to see you both again too," Rose smiled politely,

"And how have you both been?" The man said,

"Well, thank you, and you?" Rose returned the question, used to feeling a little awkward at talking to a man whose name she couldn't remember,

"Yes, we have also been well," he smiled,

"I'm so sorry to hear about your recent break up my dear," his wife said, sounding almost snide about it, "Simon Smith was a good man, it's a pity you couldn't hold on to him..."

Rose felt a wave of nausea ripple through her and her body went incredibly tense at the sound of his name. She paled slightly and forced her smile to remain on her face as Lily looked up at her in concern.

"It obviously just wasn't meant to be," Rose said,

"Nothing is ever meant to be, you have to make it be," the woman replied haughtily,

"I didn't want to, we weren't in love and we couldn't see ourselves ever being in love," Rose couldn't understand why she was trying to defend herself to such a nosey and pompous old bint, but for some reason she was.

"Love has nothing to do with it dear," she said, "you have two options, you can find a career or you can find a husband, and since you haven't a job in sight maybe you shouldn't be turning down a good man who'd provide for you?"

"I don't want to be provided for," Rose said, "I'll choose my career when I'm ready and as for -she sucked in a painful breath as she forced his name out of her lips- _Simon_ , our relationship and how and why it ended is no one else's business,"

"My dear, you are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger's daughter, you are everyone's business," she smirked, "you need to realise that and start to act accordingly...I'd start by finding a nice young man if I were you!"

"I think that's my cue to go find Scorpius, don't you Lily?" Rose asked icily,

"Yes, I'd say so," Lily nodded once,

"Scorpius? As in _Malfoy_?!" The man hissed,

"Yes, unless you know another Scorpius?" Rose frowned innocently,

"That boy is not a nice one," the woman admonished,

"Why? Because his last name is Malfoy?" Rose scoffed,

"Yes! Why else?" The woman looked almost enraged,

"Oh I don't know..." Rose shrugged, "I was always taught you had to have an actual reason to hate someone, as opposed to taking offence at something they couldn't help, like the family they were born into?"

"How dare you?" The woman glared,

"How dare you, actually?!" Rose growled, "my life and my self are most certainly not everyone's business! And I will certainly never be okay with people poking their noses in for the sake of critiquing my life choices when they have absolutely nothing to do with it!"

"Miss Weasley!" The man glowered, "you will not speak to my wife like that!"

"Actually Sir, I won't be speaking to your wife at all!" Rose said definitively,

"I am so glad our Simon is rid of such an awful witch! No wonder it didn't work out between you two! I am so disappointed in you, I'd have thought you'd be more like your mother!" The woman cried.

"Our Simon?" Lily asked as Rose tensed up again and barely kept her cool. She needed to find Scorpius, she hated that she needed to find him, but it didn't stop her needing to find him.

"He's our nephew," the woman beamed as if she'd momentarily forgotten their heated discussion, "and he was devastated when you left him," she was back to glaring at Rose. Rose was close to tears, she didn't know what Simon had been saying and she didn't think she cared, but if half the hall thought she'd left him and he was a mess, they were all going to be disappointed in her and attempt to bring it up in conversation, all thinking that they might be the ones to bring her round so she'd make up with him. Rose felt claustrophobic and slightly panicked. She scoured the ballroom for the precise shade of blonde that was Malfoy, just seeing him would calm her nerves. She hated how dependant she'd become on him, she hated that he finally had one over on her and she hated even more that he was a decent bloke and never pointed that out. If he'd been a dick about it she wouldn't have to like him so much and then she probably wouldn't lean on him like she was.

.

Scorpius hated this event more then any other. The minute him and his parents stepped into the room it was like he could feel the disgust and loathing as it rippled around the room. His dad offered him a brief, forlorn glance while his mother held her head high and stalked on through the crowd, leaving them little option but to follow her. He caught sight of Albus who gave him a small nod accompanied by an apologetic grimace as he was pulled back into a conversation with a group of men who'd thrown him the dirtiest of looks. Scorpius sighed and settled against the wall just behind a seat his mother had taken. He reached for champagne as it came passed and grinned at the tall blonde who slid up beside him.

"Hey Scorp," she flashed her baby blues as him,

"Hey Flick," Scorpius smiled, "how've you been?"

"Oh you know, the usual," Flick grinned, the usual being mostly absurd and generally illegal,

"How's your dad coping with you at home and without any real direction?" Scorpius smirked,

"Not well, its hilarious," Flick smirked back, "and I do have direction, he just doesn't like my direction,"

"That's because it's towards prison," Scorpius laughed,

"Thanks, that makes me feel very appreciated and supported," Flick grumbled, "you're a great friend,"

"I'm the best friend," Scorpius grinned,

"Sure you are," she rolled her eyes,

"Hey guys," Gabe strode up and joined them, "how goes it?"

"It goes as well as usual," Scorpius replied,

"So, you're basically either being ignored or scowled at by everyone," Gabe sighed, "most of these people are hypocrites, what was the point in remembering the war if we weren't going to learn from it?"

"Rose said something similar last weekend," Scorpius nodded,

"Rose?" Flick jumped to attention, "as in Weasley?"

"Do you know another Rose?" Scorpius scoffed,

"Is this the last weekend Albus told me about where you and Rose ended up babysitting all the mini Weasley-Potters and practically fell in love?" Gabe smirked as Flick gaped between them,

"Yes and no," Scorpius scowled, "we babysat, we didn't fall in love, that's ridiculous!"

"Oh really?" Gabe looked less than convinced, "Al said you're in denial,"

"Al can go get screwed," Scorpius huffed,

"What did you do that made him think you'd fallen in love?!" Flick asked incredulously, an amused smirk spreading across her face,

"Nothing! We babysat all weekend and then when her family came back I didn't leave..." Scorpius began his awful explanation when Gabe jumped in,

"Apparently, instead of arguing between themselves they sort of teamed up and argued with the rest of the clan, had a huge water fight which Weasley won, a very interesting lunch whereby Al told them that 'friends' was a very loose term for them and to top it all off there were at least a couple of moments where he wasn't sure if they might kiss or not," Gabe grinned,

"There were no almost kissing moments!" Scorpius growled,

"I'll ask Lily, she'll tell me," Flick smirked,

"Come on! You can't seriously think me and Rose..."

"I think you and Rose are actually pretty perfect for each other," Flick cut him off, "and I've been waiting for you both to see that for a really long time,"

"Are you..."

"Yes I'm bloody serious!" Flick huffed, "she's the only woman I know who can keep up with you and your ridiculously fast brain, she can give as good as she gets, she doesn't swoon at the sight of you and she doesn't bend over backwards to please you or get your attention, which is exactly the kind of woman you need to keep your feet on the ground and stop your head from growing another two sizes too big,"

"We're going to drop this, now," Scorpius pursed his lips with a glare at the two of them,

"Fine," Flick said, "but just so you know, she's walking this way..."

Scorpius turned around and nearly hit the floor. Rose Weasley was walking directly towards him and he'd never seen a sight like it in all his life. She was stunning but she still looked like Rose. How did she even do that? Scorpius' throat was dry and his breath felt a little restricted. He mentally shook himself out of it and simply nodded curtly as Rose approached.

.

"Weasley," Scorpius said, ignoring the glares sent his way by his two best friends,

"Hi Scorp," Rose said, unperturbed by his sudden coldness and feeling herself instantly relax the nearer he was,

"What are you doing here?" He asked her lazily,

"I'm talking to my friends," she said simply,

"Your _friends_?" He scoffed,

"Yes, Flick and Gabe have been coming to my grandparents' events for years now and you and I spent all last weekend together with a bunch of screaming children, or does your default setting erase your memories too?" She asked bluntly, earning a snigger from Flick and Gabe,

"Weasley..." He started,

"Scorpius, don't make me melt you..." She pointed at him menacingly and he contemplated her for a second before sighing, visibly relaxing as a stunned Felicity took in his more easy going stance.

"You're impossible, d'you know that?" He huffed,

"Actually you're impossible," Rose huffed back,

"Melt you?" Flick asked interestedly,

"Rose..." Scorpius looked at her pleadingly,

"Yes, I told him he had the tendency to become an ice statue around others and threatened to melt him," Rose said, earning a grateful look from the ice statue,

"How exactly would you go about doing that?" Gabe smirked,

"Well, setting fire to him did occur to me but I actually found tickling worked best," Rose smirked, although her heart wasn't really in it, something that Scorpius didn't miss.

"Scorp isn't ticklish though," Flick said,

"Oh he very much is," Rose nodded as he scowled at her,

"Okay, I think we'll leave that conversation and find a new one," Scorpius glared,

"We can always discuss what happened between the two of you?" Flick suggested with a smirk, "I'm still intrigued..."

"Nothing happened!" Rose groaned, her hands finding her hips without her even thinking about it. She rounded on Scorpius.

"Why is it you can't just have a normal conversation with your friends? Huh? You just have to shut down and be as evasive as possible! It's infuriating!" She glared,

"You're infuriating! Whatever's got you all riled up tonight, it wasn't me, so stop taking it out on me!" Scorpius glared back,

"I'm not! I'm just trying to point out that if you just talked to your friends like any other normal person, no one would be intrigued about 'what happened over the weekend' because they'd already know!" Rose huffed, "but instead you have to refuse to really talk about it so they go and talk to other people, who are more than willing to exaggerate, and make up their own warped version of what happened, something you never actually deny because you refuse to bloody talk about it!"

"I did talk about it!" Scorpius cried, "but they'd already spoken to Al and his version is definitely more colourful than ours and now they won't listen to me!"

"Well maybe if you'd opened your mouth before Al had a chance..." Rose was cut off,

"Well, before I get caught up in whatever this is..." Gabe gestured to the two of them, "I'm going to go get some food,"

"Me too," Flick nodded,

"Pick me up a plate while you're over there," Scorpius said,

"What exactly is wrong with your legs?" Rose frowned,

"Nothing!" Scorpius huffed,

"So you can go and get your own damn food!" She huffed back,

"But..."

"But what? Are your friends your slaves? Do they look like slaves to you? And where exactly were your manners?!" Rose folded her arms and stared him down,

"I like her, she's definitely staying, you're staying right?" Flick grinned at Rose who returned it with one of her own,

"Rose, there are a lot of people out there who really don't want to see me up close..." Scorpius began,

"Well then, I'm sure you'll be fine," she said, "unless you plan on sticking your nose in all their faces?" Scorpius groaned as he waved Flick off, giving in to the demand of the woman beside him who seemed to know exactly how to manipulate him.

.

"So, what happened?" Scorpius asked, moving along the wall and away from his parents and any other unwanted ears.

"Huh?" Rose frowned,

"What happened?" He repeated, "you came up here practically looking for a fight..."

"No I didn't!" Rose cried,

"Rose..." Scorpius put his hand on her arm gently, forcing her to meet his eyes,

"I just met his Aunt and Uncle..." Rose said, her whole body beginning to shake slightly,

"Smith's?" Scorpius asked, and had to hold back an angry growl as Rose nodded.

"If they're here, he must be too..." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself and trying to calm her breathing,

"Hey," Scorpius grabbed hold of both her shoulders this time and rubbed his thumbs soothingly across them, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, you're perfectly safe, okay?"

"But you can't stay glued to me..." Rose argued,

"Not technically no, but my eyes can," he smirked,

"Huh?" Rose frowned,

"I can keep my eyes on you," Scorpius said,

"All night?" Rose said,

"Yes all night," he smiled, his thumbs still smoothing over her skin,

"Okay..." Rose nodded, "I'm sorry..." All she wanted to do was lean into him and have him wrap his arms around her, but in this room, at this event, just the fact they were talking so intimately would cause a stir, let alone actually hugging it out.

"I told you, I don't want to hear you apologise!" Scorpius said,

"I know, I know," Rose shook her head and Scorpius felt helpless. He just wanted to help her, hold her, comfort her, but he couldn't do that without a bunch of people assuming he was hurting her instead. He sighed deeply.

"And the reason I didn't tell my friends about the weekend before Al did was because I hadn't seen them or spoken to them," Scorpius said, an idea forming in the back of his head, a terrible one for sure but if it made Rose feel better he didn't really care.

"What?" She frowned, "you went a whole week without talking to anyone?!"

"No! I was talking to you!" He flapped a hand at her, "or is it you with the memory problems?"

"I remember very well, thank you!" Rose folded her arms, "but you shouldn't just shut yourself off from people for so long!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I was a bit preoccupied, and tired might I add, from your lengthy, late night calls!" Scorpius bit back,

"I couldn't sleep and you told me to ring you! You also told me to not to apologise either!" Rose glared, "so way to go for making me feel guilty!"

"You don't feel guilty! You know I'd have made time if I wanted to!" Scorpius scoffed, "you're just pissed I'm using you as an excuse!"

"So you admit it was an excuse!" Rose pointed her finger triumphantly at him,

"Yes, because I don't like talking to someone every minute of the day! It might surprise you to learn that you can go a week or two without talking to people and still be good friends!" He glared,

"We've spent practically every minute of the day talking since you got your phone on Monday..." Rose said, shifting slightly as she broached dangerous territory, "...you never sound tired of talking to me..."

"You're different," Scorpius said simply,

"Different?" She raised her eyebrows,

"Yes, just different!" He cried, wanting to kick himself for starting this ridiculous argument just to make her feel better, which was actually working if he wasn't mistaken. He hadn't missed her easy smile slowly creeping back to her face, or her demeanour relax somewhat as they stood and had a hushed screaming match in a corner of the room.

"Different good or different bad?" Rose asked,

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scorpius furrowed his brow,

"Like, I'm different because you actually like talking to me all day every day or different because I'm too persistent so you have to talk to me all day every day?" She said,

"Merlin Rose! Do I really have to answer that?!" He groaned,

"No, but we both know you're going to," she smirked and he knew she was right. He wriggled a little uncomfortably at his imminent confession being in a room filled with over a thousand people before sighing in defeat and rolling his eyes.

"Good different," he said reluctantly with air of boredom, "I like talking to you so much...happy?"

"Yes," Rose grinned widely and Scorpius couldn't help but copy her. They chuckled a little as they found themselves relaxing back to how they were a week ago. Rose smiled as she looked up at the clever and truly caring man beside her; she'd successfully managed to melt him tonight of all nights and she couldn't be more pleased. Scorpius just sighed and shook his head, unaware of how he ended up here and unsure as to how he was supposed to proceed. He didn't like being this readable in public, but he couldn't stop his almost automatic response to Rose. He didn't feel vulnerable when he was with her, he felt stronger if anything, even though there was more of him for the world to see and more of him for the world to pick at. There was just something about her knowing his secrets and him knowing hers that made them feel safe together, like they weren't alone, like someone understood.

.

It wasn't long before Flick came back with two plates of food and looked ashamedly at Rose's reproving face.

"Force of habit, sorry," she murmured,

"Thanks Flick," Scorpius grinned, "you know I love you?"

"Yeah, yeah, just eat your food," She grumbled,

"Looks like you managed to make up..." Gabe smirked, "you also managed to elicit a number of interesting conversations around the room too..."

"Hey!" Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand as she picked up a small pastry from his plate, "get your own!"

"No!" Rose said, snatching another one with her free hand and popping it into her mouth,

"You can't do that!" Scorpius said,

"I just did," she grinned,

"Well, your not having a second one..." He said as she used her free had to take the pastry out of the hand that Scorpius was holding before eating that one too,

"Now you're just holding my hand..." She giggled as he dropped it and glared at her,

"There was barely anything on this plate as it was!" Scorpius huffed,

"Come on then," Rose gestured to the buffet table, "let's go get some more, Gabe's practically inhaled his lot anyway..."

Gabriel Zabini had indeed finished already. He was well known in most social circles as the man who could eat great quantities and still remain gentleman-like while doing it. His father was nothing if not proud of him for that fact.

"Yeah, I'm still hungry," Gabe nodded,

"I really don't want to go up there," Scorpius swallowed nervously, "I like my hidey hole here..."

"Rose!" Lily cried as she walked quickly towards her, "I've been looking for you for ages!"

"Sorry Lils," Rose looked guiltily at the floor, "I didn't mean to storm off and leave you to deal with it,"

"It's fine, I fully intend to return the favour," She grinned,

"Well, this is interesting," Flick said, "a Weasley and a Potter over this side of the room..."

"Yes, it's certainly a development," Lily scowled at Rose, "I was coming to drag you back before Uncle Ron loses it,"

"Really?" Rose sighed,

"Yeah, sorry Rose," Lily grimaced,

"That's okay..." Rose said, "we were just about to grab some more food anyway,"

"Yeah, I've only eaten one plate," Gabe grinned,

"I'm not hungry," Scorpius said,

"If you're not hungry why'd you just bite my head off for pinching your food?" Rose smirked,

"Matter of principle," he said,

"Come on, you're not getting out of it that easy," she smiled, nudging him with her shoulder,

"Fine!" Scorpius sighed and reluctantly followed suit as the small group strode towards the table.

.

Rose was more than aware of how uncomfortable Scorpius was, and of all the disgusted glances he was getting. She purposefully made sure she was next to him as they picked up plates and drifted down the table with Gabe and Flick in front.

"I really don't like you much right now," Scorpius growled at her,

"I know," she smiled, "just relax, it's really not that bad,"

"Not that bad?!" He cried in a whisper, "are you insane?"

"Some might call it that, yes," Rose smirked and bumped his shoulder with her own for a second time. He couldn't help but smirk back at her, shaking his head in disbelief at how easily she made his tension slip away.

"Ooo, can you grab me one of those biscuit things all the way at the back?" She pointed to her favourite thing on the table, always situated further than she could reach and always something she usually couldn't have because her cousins refused to get them for her and she couldn't look ladylike trying to do it herself. Scorpius reached across and dumped three of them on her plate.

"Thanks," She grinned,

"You're making people talk you know?" He gave her a reproving glance,

"I can make it worse," Rose grinned mischievously,

"Really? How exactly do you plan on doing...that?" He trailed off as Rose planted a swift kiss on his cheek before she thanked him for her biscuits and wondered off with Lily in tow. A good twenty to thirty people surrounding them had gone unusually quiet, Gabe and Flick were staring open mouthed at Scorpius while he groaned inwardly before brushing past them and back to the place he was standing before Rose bloody Weasley descended down on his night.

"What the hell was that?!" Flick whispered furiously at Scorpius as she approached,

"The hell if I know!" Scorpius snapped back,

"Look, I know she's a sweet girl..." Flick was cut off as Scorpius snorted,

"There is nothing sweet about Rose Weasley," Scorpius laughed,

"Really?" Flick raised an eyebrow, "so something did happen over the weekend?!"

"No! Nothing along the lines you're thinking!" Scorpius hushed her,

"So then what?" Flick asked,

"...we talked, okay? A lot..." Scorpius shrugged, picking up another glass of champagne as it walked by,

"Really?" Gabe grinned, "about what?"

"...kind of...everything, I suppose," Scorpius rolled his eyes and shifted uncomfortably,

"Everything as in...?" Gabe pried,

"Just everything! Okay!" Scorpius cried, "will you please shut up about this now?!"

"Sure, but I'm not sure she's going to..." Gabe said as he pointed out a very determined Rita Skeeta on her way towards them. Scorpius groaned out loud before fixing his eyes on the bloody red head that thought this was a good idea.

.

Rose grinned at an equally astounded Lily. She popped one of her beautiful biscuits in her mouth and waited for her cousin's shock to subside.

"Rose!" Lily whispered furiously, "what was that?!"

"What was what?" Rose asked innocently,

"You just kissed Malfoy!" Lily hissed,

"Don't be so ridiculous!" Rose said, "I gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks,"

"It's Malfoy!" Lily glared,

"I don't particularly care," Rose said,

"I gathered that," Lily growled,

"It's not my fault! He started it!" Rose huffed,

"Really? Because all he looked was perfectly uncomfortable at being over there in the first place!" Lily said,

"He said I was making people talk..."

"Which you were..."

"And I said I could make it worse..."

"Rose!"

"And he asked me how,"

"That is not his fault!" Lily admonished her, "the poor guy isn't particularly welcome tonight as it is...and now you've just gone and made him Skeeta's new target!"

"What?" Rose whirled around to see the heinous woman stalking towards Scorpius, whom she'd just realised was glaring at her from across the room. Rose giggled at his ferocious glare and all he could do was roll his eyes at how unthreatened she felt despite putting most of his effort into it. There was only one thing for it, Scorpius decided. With a long breath and a mischievous grin, he began striding across the hall towards Rose. If she could play him, he was definitely going to play her.

"Now you've got it!" Rose laughed, as Scorpius approached her, both of them ignoring the whispers and odd glares they were getting from around the room.

"Hey, you started this!" He laughed back, "I'm just unwilling to take all the flack on my own!"

"This is an awful idea!" Flick hissed,

"I totally agree!" Lily said,

"I need to talk to you about these two..." Flick gestured to Rose and Scorpius, "I want the inside scoop,"

"Owl me, I'll make time," Lily smirked,

"There's no inside scoop!" Rose huffed,

"There's plenty inside scoop," James popped up behind Rose, his fiancée Polly nodding vigorously beside him.

"Oh not you too, Pols!" Rose groaned,

"I think the only people who don't believe there's an inside scoop is the two of you and Uncle Ron, although I'm pretty sure he's in a different kind of denial," she shrugged,

"We're just friends!" Rose cried,

"I think that kiss you gave him says otherwise, at least it will to everyone who reads any newspaper or magazine," Gabe grinned,

"It was just a quick peck on the cheek! Come here Gabe, I'll give you one too, make it even..." Rose said,

"You bloody well won't!" Gabe looked at her in horror, "not after last time..." He shivered,

"Why? What happened last time?" Scorpius asked,

"He was whining about how I wouldn't give him a kiss when I'd given his older brother one so I pretended like I was going to kiss his cheek and then licked up the side of his face instead," Rose shrugged,

"I really wish I'd seen that!" Scorpius laughed,

"It was brilliant," Rose said, their small group growing the more Weasley-Potters noticed the addition of the Malfoy on the light side of the room.

"Yes, but it was in our back garden where no one could see, or photograph it!" Lily glared,

"Come on, you guys can't be serious?" Rose started to look more than a little frustrated,

"We are more than serious!" Flick said, folding her arms in contempt.

.

"Hey! Malfoy!" Roxie grinned as she joined the group, barging in between him and Rose,

"Hey Roxie," he smiled down at her,

"So, any particular reason why no one thought to split these two up till now?" She asked,

"We hadn't got round to it yet," James grinned, "I quite liked the ruckus they were creating,"

"Any other event and I'd agree..." Roxie said,

"I'm not pretending to hate him just to please the rest of the wizarding world," Rose said,

"I'm not suggesting you do," Roxie said, "I'm merely suggesting you could be a little less in their face about it...maybe refrain from the kissing..."

"I am rather kissable," Scorpius winked at Rose who narrowed her eyes as her cheeks flushed pink,

"That had nothing to do with it!" She growled,

"Oh! So you do find me kissable, it just wasn't the reason why you kissed me?" Scorpius smirked,

"Malfoy, that's not helping, don't make me banish you to back the dark side," Roxie glared,

"I kind of like the dark side," Scorpius said, "I'm left alone over there...or I was until Rose decided to show up and ruin it,"

"Then why'd you end up over here?" Teddy asked,

"I wasn't in the mood to deal with Skeeta alone, especially considering it was Rose's fault she wanted to talk to me," Scorpius said,

"It was not!" Rose said adamantly,

"It was too!" Scorpius said, "I don't believe anything I said led to that! It was all on you!"

"I told you I could make it worse and you asked how! I was merely showing you!" Rose threw back,

"You could have just told me how! You're adept at using words and you love using a lot of them, I don't think I've ever heard one person talk so much in one week!" Scorpius hadn't been thinking as he finished that sentence,

"What?" About half the group replied in unison and Rose raised her eyebrows pointedly and looked at him like she wanted to kill him,

"What?!" Scorpius huffed, "she talked so much last weekend and I've only seen her for maybe an hour tonight and it's already exceeded my weekly communication dosage!"

"If she -James pointed at Rose- wasn't a bloody book, you'd have got away with that," He smirked and Scorpius shoulders slumped as he turned to Rose, it was his turn to glare at her like he wanted to kill something,

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rose asked, trying and failing spectacularly at some sort of unreadable mask. Her face was an amazing red that Scorpius wasn't sure he'd seen before and he couldn't help but snort and laugh out loud. Rose's awful act disappeared in seconds as she scowled at him.

"So, you've been talking, a lot..." Albus said, looking pointedly at Scorpius who cleared his throat and returned his gaze effortlessly,

"How'd you do that?!" Rose cried, "Merlin, if I could just get that Malfoy mask down I'd be..."

"The most dangerous woman on the planet," Scorpius dead panned,

"Yeah, Malfoy has a point, you'd be terrifying," Teddy laughed,

"You're already terrifying," Victoire grinned, "you'd just be close to unstoppable,"

"You're going to have to teach me," Rose said simply,

"It can't be taught," Scorpius said, his eyes flickering briefly as they met hers and she remembered why and how exactly he'd had to learn it.

"That's such a shame, I was looking forward to ruling the world," she smirked, moving on before anyone pushed it.

"You don't need to learn that to rule the world, I'm pretty sure you'll get there just as you are!" Scorpius said, giving a her a grateful smile as most of the group laughed in agreement.

.

"Well hello dears!" Rita Skeeta pushed in amongst them, a smile and a look of glee on her face, "well, I must say, this is rather exciting! A Malfoy in our midsts, now however did that happen? And however did you win the heart of a Weasley?"

"How could he not win my heart?" Hugo asked, sneaking up beside Scorpius the other side of Roxie, "he's just devine, don't you think?"

"I was talking more about the Weasley who kissed him," Rita smirked,

"Oh shit, I didn't realise you'd seen that! I thought we'd been careful!" Hugo gasped as he flung his arm around Scorpius' shoulder. The entire group was in fits of laughter, including Scorpius, as Hugo placed a kiss on his cheek and muttered countless apologies to the blonde for not being careful enough.

"I was referring to Miss Rose Weasley, actually," Rita scowled,

"What? You kissed my Malfoy?!" Hugo feigned tremendous upset as he mock glared at his sister, "and I thought we were friends not just siblings!" He hissed dramatically,

"I'm sorry Hu!" Rose pleaded just as dramatically, "can you ever forgive me?! He was just irresistible!" Scorpius gave her a wink and she giggled,

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but I find it incredibly disrespectful that you're making light of such a situation, tonight of all nights!" The woman looked pained and furious, her tone immediately destroying the laughter, "we are remembering the war, are we not? How is it not offensive to align yourself with a _Malfoy_ after their family did so much damage and hurt so many people?"

"Excuse me?!" Rose turned ferociously towards the bespectacled woman,

"How can you come to this ball, commemorating the war and all that happened in it, and laugh and joke like you are, with a _Malfoy_?!" Rita said, "do you not understand how many people that hurts?! How your parents must feel?! How the public will feel?! How can you not see that you're being so offensive to a lot of people who fought in that war, whose families and loved ones died in that war?!"

"Surely it's more offensive to forget how we ended up at war in the first place?" Rose countered, just as angrily, "surely it's more offensive, and also dangerous might I add, to assume things about people without proof and then extricate them from society because of those assumptions? I believe that was the problem we had to begin with, don't you? That muggleborns were assumed to have stolen magic? That muggles were basic, disgusting creatures that could barely function? How is it different and absolutely okay to assume that a Malfoy is a dark and cruel creature based on little to no knowledge of the recent generations?"

"Miss Weasley, you were never a part of the war, you don't know..."

"I know enough!" Rose barked, unaware that Hermione was currently making a beeline for her as was Draco to his son, and also unaware that most of the room around them had gone deathly quiet, "I know Scorpius had nothing to do with the war, same as me or my brother or my cousins...but we still get dragged down by it all the same, don't we? We're still forced and pushed into the public's images of ourselves, made to believe we have to be the epitome of our parents because that's what's expected of us! I'm supposed to be highly intelligent, always logical and most importantly, know exactly what I'm doing with my life, because that's the perception you have of my mother! And it sucks having to live up to that, but it's no different to the skewed perception you have of his dad!" Rose continued to rant as she pointed briefly as Scorpius who was staring at her with wide eyes, as was most of the people looking at her, "you eat up what your told and you believe what you choose to when you fill in the blanks just because we don't want to tell you every aspect of our entire lives, and while for me and my family that pertains to incredibly high presuppositions that are almost always impossible to attain to, for the Malfoy family it generally means a big black hole from which they can't climb out of!"

"Draco Malfoy was a death eater!" Rita screeched, a flicker of pain and anguish passing both through the eyes of both Malfoy men as Draco approached, their masks effortlessly pulled out in seconds and their faces turning to stone.

"Draco Malfoy was seventeen years old you abominable woman! Where exactly were you in the war?! I don't remember it being mentioned that you were on the front lines, fighting for your life and your family?! This is bloody ridiculous! They were cleared of all charges and the only reason anyone has any problem with that is because none of them bloody died for the cause! I mean seriously?! Sirius Black died a hero, regardless of the fact that he came from a family of dark wizards, but we can accept that because he proved it by dying for us. Severus Snape was a death eater, but he was honoured as a war hero despite the fact that he killed Dumbledore and as headmaster, stood back and watched his students using unforgivable curses on each other, because it was a time of war and it was necessary...but it's okay, we see past that, because he died for us, for our cause, he proved it! What does that say about us? That the only way you can redeem yourself is by sacrificing your own life to save ours? And at what point do we forgive the fact that the chance might never have arisen? You're punishing their family for staying alive when that's exactly what most of our side did, except it was okay for us because we were on the right side," Rose breathed in deeply, "what is the point in commemorating this war, remembering it, if we can't learn from it?"

"But you hated him in school?" Was Rita's feeble attempt at a reply,

"Yeah, because our dads hate each other, something they did _before_ the war, and made us assume things about each other that weren't true, so we never gave one another a chance," Rose said, "we were horrid to each other, as in we were both as bad as one another...I didn't hate him because he was a Malfoy or because he was mean to me, I hated him because he beat me in half my subjects and rubbed it in my face most of the time, but I did exactly the same to him..."

"Why are you all of a sudden defending him?" Rita asked,

"Because we spent some time together last weekend in a situation that drastically inhibited our ability to curse or kill each other and which ultimately forced us to get along...it turned out he wasn't so bad," Rose shrugged, "we became friends, I'm protective of my friends, and I refuse to abandon them because social standing demands I should,"

"Mr Malfoy?" Rita turned to Scorpius, "is this true?"

Scorpius, unlike Rose, was more than aware that the entire room was looking at him. He wanted to talk openly like she had but he just couldn't, force of habit dictated that he would remain stoic and say almost nothing. It didn't help that his father was stood beside him, the same expression on his face.

"More or less," Scorpius gave a cold nod while his friends glared at him and Rose rolled her eyes,

"You and Miss Weasley are now friends?" Rita said, still in shock,

"In a manner of speaking," he said,

"Oh for merlin's sake Scorpius! Don't start that again!" Rose admonished him, slapping his arm lightly and glaring at him, "say words that mean something!"

"All words mean something," he grumbled, his answer being the first crack in his mask,

"Scorpius..." Rose folded her arms as he sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes, his entire facade crumbling before everyone's very eyes. Even Draco let surprise seep through his own stone-like expression.

"Fine! Yes, we're friends," Scorpius bit out reluctantly, "you happy now?" He looked irritatedly at Rose,

"Yes, thank you," she nodded with a smile,

"Good, I'm glad somebody is!" He huffed, gesturing to a sea of faces displaying varying shades of awe all the way through to anger.

"Don't be such a grump," Rose bumped his shoulder and Scorpius instantly felt the tension slip away, his stance becoming less threatening and his face relaxing even more than before,

"I'm not being a grump! I'm just not used to having conversations with an audience!" He said, "not to mention half of them want to kill me now!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Rose said sarcastically, "next time I'll drag you out of the room and leave everyone behind to talk _about_ us instead of _to_ us, would that be preferable?! We'll let them make up their own minds about what we could possibly be getting up to outside their view..."

"Don't start getting clever!" Scorpius said,

"I'm not, I was clever to begin with," she smirked,

"You were also unbearable to begin with too!" He smirked back,

"Oh come off it! If anyone was unbearable it was you!" Rose said, "I was a sweet little angel who did nothing but work hard and study a lot..." Scorpius couldn't help but laugh, Rose's family following suit. The crowd of people all looking at them were shocked to see a Malfoy look like a real human being let alone show such carefree emotion.

"Now that is a reputation that needs correcting," he teased,

"Don't you dare!" She laughed, "or I'll tell everyone just how wrong they are about you!" She said only loud enough for Scorpius to hear,

"Hey, it's a secret I shall keep with me till my grave," He winked. The people all watching had finally decided the show was over and began mixing and meandering around the hall again, leaving the 'performers' in peace.

.

"But what about Mr Smith?" Rita had shaken herself out of her stupor and begun her line of questions again. Scorpius felt a growing hatred for the woman who wiped the smile of Rose's face, something be noticed Albus saw too as Scorpius watched the grip on his champagne flute tighten and his knuckles near turn white.

"Mr Smith and I are no longer together," Rose said quickly,

"But surely you're moving on a little too fast?" Rita's eyes sparkled as she saw how uncomfortable Rose was with this line of questioning, she'd found her trigger and now she was out to exploit it.

"What? Move on too fast? With who?" Rose frowned, the shock of his name being brought up quelling her ability to think clearly and understand what Rita was getting at.

"You and Mr Malfoy of course," Rita smiled, "you're obviously romantically involved..."

"No we aren't," Rose shook her head,

"We're just friends," Scorpius said, "and we're still getting used to that,"

"It's true," Albus said, and Rose wanted to hug him for his sincerity, "there's nothing going on with them, trust me..."

"Trust _us_ ," Lily said, "we were with them most of last weekend, I think we'd have seen it if they were getting more than friendly..."

"Besides, there were too many kids to watch for them to get that cosy," Roxanne laughed,

"Kids?" Skeeta frowned,

"Yeah, we were all babysitting for our family last weekend, Scorp came to keep Al company as the only bloke there..." Lily said,

"They went off to play quidditch for a bit but came back after," Rose added to the lie with a small truth, in case someone who'd played quidditch with Al ratted him out,

"If you're lying, I'll know," Rita scowled,

"Ms Skeeta," Hermione spoke up from behind Rose; she whirled around to see her mother glaring daggers at the awful woman, her hands on her hips and business in her eyes, "quit _bugging_ my children or I'll be forced to _bug_ you, if you catch my drift?"

"My apologies Mrs Weasley," Skeeta glared back but not half as ferociously,

"Skeeta, whatever article you plan on writing after tonight, keep in mind that if I don't like just one word of it, I'll be coming for blood and I promise it will be yours," Hermione snarled,

"Well well well, Mrs Weasley, can I quote you on that? The infamous Golden Girl threatening a beloved member of the press who's only trying to get to the bottom of some nasty family secrets," Skeeta smirked,

"Quote me on whatever you like Skeeta, but I don't make threats, I make promises," Hermione spat vehemently, "my family didn't put themselves on a public pedal stool so I couldn't give a crap how long we stay there,"

"So I'm to take it your were more than proud of your daughter's little impromptu speech?" Skeeta said,

"Yes, you are, because I am," Hermione gave Rose a small smile, "now leave my family alone,"

Rita Skeeta disappeared through the crowd quickly and didn't look back. Hermione sighed a breath of relief and turned her gaze and a proper smile back to her children, the rest of her family and their friends.

"Wow, and I thought I was supposed to be afraid of your dad!" Scorpius sucked in a breath, bumping Rose back to normal as Hermione gave him a warm chuckle,

"It's nice to know you still have it in you Granger," Draco smirked,

"It's Weasley now Malfoy..."

"Ugh! Sorry, Granger, never gonna happen," Draco shook his head,

"And," Hermione gave him a pointed look for interrupting, "just because I actually like your son and think he's a good man, does not mean I think he got that from you, and it certainly doesn't change how much I truly do loathe you,"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Draco winked and Rose shared a worrying look with Scorpius as Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You're just as insufferable as ever!" She glowered,

"As are you," Draco said before Astoria sidled up beside him. Rose noticed both Malfoy men immediately tense up at her presence.

"Draco, Scorpius," she said sweetly, "I think we've spent long enough in the company of attention seekers, don't you? Come on, let's go," she put her arm through Draco's and pulled him back towards the other side of the room, looking back expectantly at Scorpius. Hermione was about to give both Astoria and Draco a haughty reply until she saw Draco's eyes literally cloud over and his expression change back to the same unmoving one she'd seen since the war. It made her falter and not in a good way, in a way that made her question what she really knew about the man and whether Rose was privy to some inside information she wasn't.

"Scorpius?" Astoria said firmly, in a tone that implied it wasn't really a question. Scorpius stood stuck to the ground. He wanted to stay but habit was telling him to go. Rose pretended to fidget slightly beside him, purposefully knocking against him in a way that sent the tension straight back to where it came from. Hermione didn't miss that.

"I'll be over in a while mother," Scorpius said,

"Make sure that you do," she said icily, and the fact that Scorpius didn't even shiver gave Rose another insight as to how bad it really was. Hermione gave Rose's shoulder a quick squeeze before walking back towards Ron, who'd purposefully stayed away so as not to end up in a brawl with the older Malfoy.

 **A/N: I just wanted to say that Hermione and Draco are not a thing in this fic and they never will be. Whatever thoughts or feelings it may look like they have, it purely platonic. Whatever actions they take will usually stem from Draco wanting to wind Ron up or Hermione and her incessant need to want to save everyone. Just in case there were any ideas that they'd end up together too, I thought I'd clear it up from the start :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, next chapter! Sorry it took me a little more than 24hrs to post, but I've had a pretty hectic day! This one is a little shorter and hopefully a lot more fun! Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows and favourites...hope you enjoy...**

 **Chaptper 11**

"You're drinking for me, by the way," Roxie whispered up to Scorpius as he watched his mother drag his father away, pouring her champagne expertly into his empty flute,

"What?" Scorpius looked panicked,

"I can't drink, and if I tell everyone I can't drink, they'll all guess why in about ten seconds, and Rose can't hold her alcohol any more than you can so you're both drinking for me, that way, hopefully neither of you will get too wasted and I'll stay out of suspicion," Roxie said, "but it also means that you're not going back to your parents, sorry,"

"Roxie..." Scorpius sighed, he still didn't even really like her all that much,

"Don't argue with an incredibly hormonal pregnant lady!" She hissed under her breath,

"Why don't you go find Rich and make him drink it all?" Scorpius asked,

"Because in my emotionally vulnerable state I'm likely to strangle him before I get two words out," she glared,

"Fair enough," Scorpius relented, "but if I get completely wasted and something happens or I spill some secret or whatever, you're going down with me,"

"Deal," Roxie nodded, threading her arm through Scorpius' and smiling in relief, "come on, let's dance,"

"Dance?" Scorpius grumbled, "why do I have to dance with you?"

"Because if you dance with Rose, it will make everyone think you're lying about being just friends...but if you dance with all of us, you can dance with her a few times and get away with it,"

"What makes you think I want to dance with Rose?" Scorpius asked as she reluctantly led him to the dance floor, his eyes focused on Rose even while dancing with Roxie.

"Oh please! You can't take your eyes off her!" Roxie laughed,

"There's a reason for that and it has nothing to do with anything romantic or sappy..." Scorpius said,

"Really? Then why?" Roxie said,

"I can't tell you," Scorpius said,

"Sure you can't," Roxie smirked,

"I'm being serious, and honest," Scorpius said, as he placed his hand on her waist and waited for her to put her hand in his. Within a few seconds they were gliding around the dance floor, Roxanne smiling properly for the first time in weeks as Scorpius mumbled a bunch of profound things at her and her on-point but unadmitable observations with regards to Rose and himself.

"You know, some people really do fall in love that quickly," Roxie said,

"I'm not in love with Rose," Scorpius said,

"Well that's a shame because Rose is in love with you," Roxie said,

"Did she say that?!" Scorpius almost forgot they were dancing,

"No! But I can tell," Roxie shrugged, "and what's it to you if you're not in love with her?"

"Very funny Roxanne," Scorpius huffed,

"You should ask her out," Roxie said,

"No," Scorpius replied,

"But even if you refuse to admit you're in love with her, you still like her, you can't deny that!" Roxie said,

"I can deny whatever I want," Scorpius smirked, "it's sort of the point of denial,"

"See! This is what I mean!" Roxie said, "you're perfect for each other, you can keep up with one another and when you argue it's hard to tell whether you want to make out or fire curses!"

"How is that a good thing?!" Scorpius laughed,

"So you don't deny it?!" Roxie squealed, "you do want to make out sometimes!"

"I never said that,"

"You didn't disagree though,"

"I didn't have to for the point to still be relevant,"

"What?" Roxie frowned,

"I asked how it was a good thing? Not being sure if we wanted to make out or curse each other? Whether I want to or not doesn't negate the question..." Scorpius sighed,

"See...Rose would have understood," Roxie said,

"Yes, she would have done," Scorpius said,

"And it's a good thing because it means you have passion," Roxie smirked,

"Yes, we passionately want to kill each other," Scorpius countered,

"Only because you won't kiss each other," Roxie pointed out, "I'm fairly certain that given the option, you'd both rather passionately kiss each other,"

"Well it's not an option,"

"What if it were?"

"It's not,"

"Answer the question! Do you like my cousin or not?"

"No,"

"No? No as in you won't answer the question or no as in you don't like her?"

"Just no,"

"You can't 'just no' me!" Roxie huffed,

" _You can't 'just no' me!_ " Scorpius mimicked,

"Don't mock me!"

" _Don't mock me!_ "

"Oh Merlin stop!"

" _Oh Merlin stop!_ "

"That is so much worse than being mocked!"

" _That is so much worse than being mocked!_ "

"Fine!"

" _Fine!_ "

And for the rest of the dance Roxie remained silent. Scorpius led her graciously from the dance floor as the music stopped and back towards the rest of her family.

.

"Rose!" Roxanne shrieked at her cousin, "he's doing that horrible thing where you copy everything someone says to get them to shut up!"

"He is?" Rose raised an amused eyebrow at him, "I thought you said that was a very very cruel tactic?"

"It is, but as you said, it's also very very effective," Scorpius smirked,

"You taught him that?!" Roxie cried, "you made a monster Rose!"

"More like a minion," Rose said,

"I told you, Malfoys aren't minions," Scorpius said,

"When it comes to water wars mate, there's a lot of us who'll bail on Rose," James smiled, "but when it comes to the family business, she is our leader and we will obey,"

"James?! I thought I taught you a thing or two about revolting?" Scorpius cried,

"I'm pretty sure Rose could take us all out if we left her, it's why she's in command..." James said, "I'm not willing to take my chances..."

The rest of the clan unanimously agreed and Scorpius sighed in disappointment.

"Well, you got any other positions available?" He looked at Rose,

"Sorry...its minion or spectator," she shrugged,

"Actually, there is one..." Fred smirked,

"No, there is not..." Rose glared,

"I believe mum had a special title when dad was the leader?" Fred grinned,

"Yes, because they were a couple and got married!" Rose huffed,

"Exactly..." Fred said, looking pointedly at the pair of them, "you'd just have to cross one tincey wincey little line or, you know, give in and admit you like each other,"

"He's not going to be my _salute mentale_!" Rose huffed,

"Your what what?" Scorpius frowned in confusion,

"It means my sanity," Rose sighed, so uncomfortable with how close to home that was already hitting, "Uncle George dubbed Aunt Angie his _salute mentale_ because she was always his way back to reason if he ever started to think too big or drown in stupidity...my dad was his underboss and Uncle Harry was his consigliere,"

"You realise you're not actually a mafia family?" Scorpius snorted,

"Yes, of course we know that!" Rose laughed, "but Uncle George ended up with this huge obsession with The Godfather after Uncle Harry showed him all the films, he even read all the books too,"

"I never would have guessed," Scorpius smirked, "so who's your underboss and consigliere?"

"Lily is my second in command..."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"And formally Fred is my consigliere although he spilt his job with Albus and Teddy once his second set of twins were born," Rose said,

"How come James never made leader?" Scorpius asked,

"Because I have all the guts and enthusiasm I'd need to succeed but unfortunately I lack the cunning and sneaky side of it, not to mention Rose's brains are a lot better than most of ours which lead to very interesting and original ideas," James said,

"I look forward to next weekend," Scorpius smirked,

"You're coming next weekend?" Teddy grinned in a way that made Scorpius feel a little uneasy,

"...yes?" He said,

"Great, should be a great time," Teddy maintained his unnerving grin and nodded,

"What is going to happen to me?" Scorpius asked,

"Nothing, well...nothing particularly harmful," Fred said, mimicking Teddy's grin,

"Initiation," James smiled,

"Initiation?" Scorpius shifted nervously,

"Yes, all new members must be initiated properly," Hugo laughed with glee,

"And what exactly does this initiation entail?" Scorpius asked dubiously,

"Now Scorpius, we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," Lily smiled,

"Yeah, besides, we still have to discuss what level of initiation you'll get," James shrugged,

"You have different levels?" Scorpius blanched,

"Well yeah, we aren't going to put a best friend through the same shit as someone's new partner or even a newly married husband or wife!" Roxie said,

"Surely I'm only eligible for the friend-type one? I'm certainly not anyone's boyfriend...unless, you were being serious Hugo?" He asked cheekily with a wink,

"There are several levels to the friendship initiation also," James said, "we will decide accordingly, unfortunately Rose nor Albus will have any say in it whatsoever, as they are the reason you're here,"

"So it's just you lot?" Scorpius said,

"And my dad since he was the former Don and ours will be out for this particular task," Fred smirked as Scorpius went pale, "he'll have the final decision on level of initiation. Aunt Ginny will probably come along too, much as we all love her, she can't keep her awesome nose out of anything..." Fred grumbled,

"There's a story behind that," Scorpius said,

"There's a million stories behind mum," Lily grinned, "she's a pretty brilliant parent, but Fred's right, she can't stay out of anything,"

"I'm intrigued to see what she does when your special guest arrives next week..." Scorpius laughed,

"Lily? Special guest?" James raised his eyebrows,

"Uh..." Lily glared at Scorpius,

"Lily?" Fred asked,

"Uh..." Lily continued to glare at Scorpius,

"Who is this special friend?" Teddy asked,

"And why does Malfoy know about him and we don't?" Roxie asked,

"And why will Ginny's reaction be interesting?" Polly asked,

"Malfoy, let's go dance!" Lily said,

"What?!" Scorpius huffed,

"You got me in this mess, now you're getting me out!" Lily hissed as she dragged him away and to the dance floor. He shot Rose a pleading look which she returned with a gleeful giggle. He scowled at her and laughed, turning back to her cousins.

.

"So, you and Rose," Lily said,

"Okay, enough with me and Rose unless you want to be asked about you and Dex?" Scorpius growled,

"Fine!" Lily huffed, grabbing hold of Scorpius' hand and roughly pulling herself into him ready to dance.

"You know I'm supposed to lead you, right?" Scorpius smirked,

"So get on with it! Unless you want me to lead you across dance floor...I can and will do it you know?!" Lily glared and Scorpius immediately started moving.

"What is with you?" Scorpius asked,

"Nothing, I just don't like being interrogated," Lily shrugged,

"Oh, but you're more than happy to be an interrogator?" He gave her a condescending look,

"Yes of course," Lily said without missing a beat,

"Well, I suppose you're being honest," Scorpius sighed,

"Oh, by the way...thanks for fixing Rose again," Lily said,

"Huh?" Scorpius frowned,

"She was super tense from the minute we got here, five minutes after finding you she's laughing again," Lily gave him a pointed look,

"I..."

"Don't start with excuses Malfoy, I'm not interested and I don't care, Rose will tell me when she's ready," Lily sighed, "I'm just saying thanks,"

"Okay," Scorpius nodded,

"So, how much have the two of you been talking this week?" Lily asked,

"A little," Scorpius shrugged as he danced,

"And how much is a little?" Lily asked,

"Sort of here and there," Scorpius said,

"Scorpius?" Lily gave him her sternest tone,

"Jeez, it sounds like you're just like your mum!" Scorpius huffed,

"I am," Lily said, "and I'll find out..."

"Sure you will, just not from me," Scorpius grinned,

"I haven't seen many owls being sent to Rose this week..." Lily mused, "which means you must be using some other means to talk and you don't strike me as the compact mirror type..."

"Oh I'm definitely not," Scorpius said and Lily eyed him suspiciously, contemplating her options,

"...you have a phone," she said suddenly,

"What's a phone?" Scorpius asked,

"It's the only thing I know of that would let you actually talk to Rose," Lily thought out loud, "and you wouldn't have to be face to face either, but you can text and call..."

"What's a phone?" Scorpius repeated,

"Nice try Malfoy," Lily sneered, "you never asked what The Godfather is, I'm pretty sure you know what a phone is..."

"That's because I've seen The Godfather, Al made me watch them all years ago," Scorpius countered,

"Al has a phone and I know I've seen him use it around you, you know what a phone is," Lily said in an accusatory tone,

"I don't ask Al about every piece of muggle crap he has lying around," Scorpius said, "and if a phone is muggle, how exactly would I get hold of one and make it work in the wizarding world?"

"Uh..." Lily thought hard about that one, "I know it's a phone, I just have to figure out the answers till you can't deny it...or better yet, I'll just ask Rose,"

"I think that's an excellent idea," Scorpius nodded, "at least then I won't get my head bitten off about telling you,"

"Fair enough," Lily said, "...so, you looking forward to initiation?" She smirked,

"Does anyone?!" Scorpius huffed, "did Flick and Gabe have to do this?"

"Of course, and they both had to do some form of boyfriend/girlfriend version too after Gabe dated Roxie for a few months and Flick tried it on with Fred..." Lily said,

"I forgot about all that," Scorpius laughed, "Gabe and Roxie were like the talk of Hogwarts for quite a while,"

"Yes, especially after their spectacular breakup," Lily giggled, remembering the heated duel they'd had in the entrance hall,

"How'd you manage to get them civil again?" Scorpius asked,

"Rose," Lily said, "she transfigured them both into hamsters and caged them up for a few days, till she was sure they'd made up,"

"And just when I thought she couldn't amaze me more..." Scorpius shook his head,

"She amazes you?" Lily smiled in amusement,

"She doesn't amaze you?" He asked,

"I suppose I got used to it," Lily said, "and I always knew she wasn't who she made out to be,"

"Yes, learning she wasn't some virtuous princess who followed all the rules and never did anything but study was quite the eye opener," Scorpius chuckled,

"Gabe and Flick thought so too," Lily grinned,

"How long have they known?!" Scorpius huffed,

"Since their respective full initiations," Lily replied, "so since Christmas for Flick and about two years for Gabe,"

"Two years?!" Scorpius practically barked,

"He's a very good actor, I must admit," Lily laughed, "but that's the point of initiation...your sworn to secrecy and silence,"

"Omertà," Scorpius said,

"Exactly..." Lily looked at him with a smile, "you wouldn't happen to have liked The Godfather as much as Uncle George?"

"I might have," Scorpius smirked,

"Then you definitely know what a phone is!" Lily laughed,

"Your version of omertà isn't an unbreakable vow by any chance, is it?" Scorpius asked,

"No," Lily giggled, "although to be fair, Uncle George did want it to be, that's where Aunt Angie came in as his _salute mentale_...she told him how stupid that was and he agreed...so we just go with the imperius curse instead,"

"Sure you do," Scorpius laughed, leading Lily off the dance floor as the music finished. Roxie surreptitiously handed Scorpius more champagne as they rejoined the group.

.

Albus grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him away as Scorpius took Roxie's glass. Al saw it, refused to question it and decided to let it go, his family were bonkers enough without him adding to the secrets he already didn't want to know.

"What's up?" Scorpius asked,

"How much have you and Rose been talking?" Albus said, straight to the point,

"Uh..." Scorpius fidgeted. Albus was his best friend, he didn't want to lie to him and he actually wanted to talk to someone. However, Albus was Rose's cousin and he was also her best friend too.

"Scorp?" Al sighed,

"Every day for the past week," Scorpius said, deciding he could use his best friend right now,

"Every...every day?!" Al said in astonishment,

"I bought a phone on Monday so she could call whenever she wanted, it's quicker than owl and I can actually talk to her...I've been meaning to get one for ages to be honest," Scorpius said, "so we've been messaging back and forth pretty much all day and then she calls me when she can't sleep at night so we've been talking for about three or four hours every night, usually till two or three in the morning..."

"Scorp..." Albus wasn't quite sure what to say, and based on the pained expression in his best friend's eyes, Scorp wasn't quite sure what to say either.

"I know, I know..." Scorpius groaned, "I don't know what I'm doing Al..."

"What do you talk about for that long?" He asked,

"Everything and anything," Scorpius said, "it's like we created a little bubble last weekend and every time we talk we get to go back in it..."

"Mate, it doesn't sound like much of a bubble anymore..." Al shrugged, "you know as well as I do that you're more than friends..."

"But that's just it, we aren't!" Scorpius cried in frustration, "we like what we are, even if we can't define that, but the pressure you lot keep putting on that with all your insinuations doesn't help!"

"Sorry man, but if you didn't make it so easy to insinuate crap we wouldn't do it, so either you guys cool off or you get used to our crap," Al shrugged with a smirk, "or you know...do what Fred said and just admit you like each other?"

"Why weren't you all in Slytherin?" Scorpius grumbled, "you're all very Slytherin people..."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment since we're in Slytherin," Albus said as his cousins began joining them again.

"Any knew information?" James asked,

"Such as?" Scorpius frowned,

"I was talking to Al," James said, "I want to have as much information on our future _salute mentale_ as possible,"

"I'm not going to be your future anything," Scorpius sighed,

"Sure you are," Albus slapped his hand on his back, "it's definitely happening, the only thing you get to decide is when,"

"Al..." Scorpius shook his head grumbling,

"Can you honestly stand there and tell me you don't feel like fate is pulling you to Rose?" Al said,

"Fate? Don't be such a sap!" Scorpius laughed,

"I'm not, you're just being an idiot," Al huffed,

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" Scorpius frowned, "surely you wouldn't want me anywhere near your precious cousin? Any of you?!"

"Actually, I've just been waiting for you to really see her," Al said,

"I always thought you were pretty compatible," James said with a shrug, "you only have to watch you fight to see that,"

"You're nicer than most of the jerks she's dated," Teddy said,

"And you kind of fixed her all by yourself in one weekend when the rest of us have been trying to do it for weeks," Dominique entered the conversation,

"Okay guys," Scorpius sighed, "for the sake of you all dropping this...it doesn't matter what I want right now, it's not going to happen...you keep saying I've fixed Rose when actually I haven't...I'm not jumping on her, regardless of how I feel and that is most definitely not an admission of any sort..." He looked pointedly around the group, "nothing is going to happen for a long while, so, stow it and if it does eventually go somewhere I'll buy you all a bottle of Ogdan's finest as proof I was wrong,"

"See! That's exactly why we think you should be together!" Lily cried,

"I believe we can accept those terms," Fred nodded, a new found respect for the man in front of him,

"Yeah, me too, although I'd prefer a bottle of muggle whiskey if it's all the same to you," Al grinned,

"Done," Scorpius sighed, "but the deal only stands if you all quit pestering me about this!"

"Okay," James said, shaking Malfoy's hand and the rest of the clan followed his lead. Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief at having the subject dropped, for now.

"Oh, that's not including initiation by the way...that's a whole sacred ritual thing and we aren't refraining from anything once inside the circle of truth," James laughed at Scorpius' defeated nod and slapped him on the back happily.

.

Rose had been doing the rounds with her Aunt Ginny and her mother while the rest of her cousins were having their all important talk with Scorpius. She'd just broken free from them with a sigh when she saw him walking back towards his parents, a slight sway in his step. Roxie must have fed him quite a bit of alcohol since she'd been gone. Rose managed to catch up with him just before he reached the other side of the room. She slipped her arm through his and he smiled in surprise when he looked down at who had grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" He asked,

"Keeping you company," she said,

"I have Gabe and Flick to do that," he smirked,

"I know," Rose said, choosing to say nothing else but instead giving him a small grin,

"I can't believe they knew all about you and never told me, by the way!" He grumbled as they walked,

"Omertà," Rose said simply,

"Yes, I caught that!" Scorpius huffed,

"Well, you should be kind of privileged, you're the only person privy to the secret without having to take the vow first," she said,

"I am?" Scorpius frowned,

"Yes, no one has ever been told about the real me and the family without initiation first," Rose said,

"That is not something I'm looking forward to," he sighed,

"It won't be too bad, you won't be subjected to the highest level so you've nothing to panic about," Rose smiled as she approached his parents. Draco's face was as stone-like as when he'd left and Astoria's ice like gaze centred on her.

"What took you so long?" Astoria asked,

"I was spending some time with my friends," Scorpius said,

"I would appreciate it if you'd refrain from public displays of emotion, Scorpius, you know how much I hate when you allow your imperfections to be seen, especially when you are more than capable of hiding them," his mother scolded harshly, "and since when have you been friends with the Weasleys and Potters?!"

"Albus Potter has been my best friend since first year mother," Scorpius said lazily, although Rose was sure he was just trying to hide his pain.

"And what about this one? How long has she been your... _friend_?" Astoria grit out disapprovingly,

"Since last weekend," Scorpius said,

"Hmm," Astoria growled,

"Rose, these are my parents, Astoria and Draco Malfoy," Scorpius said, suddenly remembering his manners, "father, mother, this is Rose Weasley,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Rose said softly, extending her free hand. Draco nodded and shook her hand, giving her a small polite smile.

"I had no idea you'd made such firm friends with my son in such a short time Miss Weasley," Astoria said coldly,

"Well, you'd have to talk to him for more than two minutes at a time to learn something like that Mrs Malfoy," Rose replied in the same tone, still smiling politely as Draco nearly choked on his drink and looked with wide eyes between an unflinching Rose and a seething Astoria.

"I beg your pardon?" Astoria growled,

"Of course Mrs Malfoy but whatever for?" Rose frowned innocently. Scorpius had put on his Malfoy mask and was making no move to do or say anything while his father continued to stare wide eyed at Rose, flicking a contemplative gaze at his son every few minutes.

"What kind of game are you playing Miss Weasley?!" Her rage so strong she was practically whispering,

"I'm not playing any game Mrs Malfoy," Rose said with wide and apologetic eyes, "I'm so sorry if I offended you, I just know what a busy woman you are and figured you wouldn't have had much time to talk this week...please forgive me for the misunderstanding,"

"I am the last person you want to anger, child, I suggest you watch your tongue!" Astoria glared, "how dare you disrespect me like that!"

"For starters, I am not a child," Rose said, her fiery gaze resting on the contrasting icy scowl of Astoria Malfoy, "secondly, it was you who disrespected me first of all and I'm not the kind of person whose respect is earned by a steely glare or a wealthy last name. If you want me to respect you, I suggest you do the same or did your mother never teach you to treat people the way you want to be treated?"

"Draco?" Astoria turned to Draco who promptly downed his glass of champagne and walked off.

"Scorpius?!" Astoria hissed,

"Yes mother?" Scorpius asked calmly,

"Are you going to just stand there and let your friend say those things?!" She snapped,

"I believe not two minutes ago you told me to refrain from public displays of emotion and hide my imperfections accordingly," Scorpius said, "I am currently doing as you wish,"

"Scorpius!" Astoria hissed,

"Mother, maybe now is a good time to take your own advice," Scorpius said, "you're starting to draw attention..."

Astoria jumped out of her chair and stalked elegantly away, in search of her poor (ex-)husband.

"I feel really sorry for your dad now," Rose whispered,

"Me too, but he'll be okay, he's dealt with worse from mother," Scorpius sighed,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..." Rose said, a sincere apology on her tongue,

"Are you kidding me?" Scorpius smirked, "that was priceless! I don't believe my mother has ever met her match before,"

"Yes, but still...it wasn't my place to put my nose in like that. I bet your dad's going to hate me now..." Rose sighed,

"Probably quite the opposite," Scorpius said, "I've never seen someone make him break like that before,"

"I am sorry," Rose said, "she just really pissed me off with her attitude,"

"She pissed me off too, but you won't have caused any real problems," Scorpius said, "she's too interested in using me as a babysitter at every drop of a hate to actually fall out with me,"

"Would that be one of the reasons you chose to stay with me instead of leaving for quidditch last weekend?" Rose asked,

"Yeah," Scorpius nodded, "the last place she'd look for me was the Burrow and she couldn't actually look there if she'd wanted to..."

"...I'm willing to repay the favour, just so you know," Rose grinned,

"Hm?" Scorpius frowned,

"You helped me babysit, so if you ever want some company, I'm happy to help," she said,

"Thanks, I might just take you up on that," he said,

"I'd kind of like to meet them too," Rose said quietly,

"Yeah, they'd like you," Scorpius grinned, "especially the water fighting you...there're a bit sheltered and I sort of just stick to all the rules mother gives me,"

"You? Sticking to rules?!" Rose gasped in mock horror, "since when was that ever a thing?!"

"I know right," he chuckled before shrugging his shoulders, "I never wanted to give her a reason to stop me from seeing them,"

"If she won't fall out with you just so she can keep dumping them on you...sounds like you could start breaking some rules..." Rose grinned,

"I think you might be right," Scorpius laughed, "come on, let's grab Gabe and Flick and disappear back over to the light side before my parents get back,"

"Okay," Rose nodded, as Scorpius wondered over to his friends and part dragged part persuaded them to follow back over to the Weasley-Potter lot.

 **A/N: just a word of warning for tomorrow's update, Rose comes face to face with Simon and there is a fair bit of fallout from that considering she hasn't really dealt with anything. I'll put the proper warnings up with the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, next instalment and as I previously mentioned at the end of the last chapter, Rose comes face to face with Simon. They barely speak but it has a profound impact on Rose. So I want to warn everyone like I did in the chapter where she shares what happened with Scorpius that there's mentions of her attempted rape again and in a bit more detail, there's also a lot of traumatic behaviour on Rose's part, including unintentional self harm and PTSD symptoms.**

 **Thanks again to so many of you for following and favouriting and especially reviewing too! Again, I own nothing.**

 **so...**

 **Chapter 12**

A few hours later, Rose had been kidnapped by her father in an attempt to keep her away from Scorpius, something that both amused and frustrated her. She sighed as she took a glass of champagne from a tray and searched the crowds for either the blonde in question or one of her other cousins. Talking to all these people she barely knew was making her tired and their conversations were nothing short of boring. She took a large gulp of champagne as her father tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Rosie! Look who I found!" Her dad beamed at her but as Rose turned around all she felt was her heart stop and her blood run cold. She dropped the glass she was holding with a crash and felt her breath catch in her throat. Her father, being the lovable idiot he was, thought he'd made her jump and wasn't paying any attention to the wide and terrified eyes his daughter had locked onto his surprise guest, Simon Smith.

"Rosie?" Ron frowned as he finished clearing up the mess she'd made, realising she wasn't moving,

"Hey Rose," Simon smiled apprehensively at her, putting on the perfect nervous/awkward/still-devastated-you-left-me look. Rose gasped as she started breathing again, her champagne flying down her windpipe and causing her to start choking. She looked desperately around the hall for someone to save her. Her dad slapped her a few times on the back which seemed to help unblock her windpipe enough to calm her breathing and politely cough the rest of it up. Her eyes had pooled over with tears, not all of which from the liquid heading towards her lungs. She wiped her eyes and rested her hand on her dad's arm as he looked up at her in shock and worry. She flinched as Simon rested his hand on her shoulder, pretending like he cared and Rose closed her eyes wishing she could run and never look back.

"Hey Rose, are you okay?" Scorpius was beside her in as few seconds as it took him to cross the room,

"She's fine," Ron growled as Rose automatically shot her other hand out to grab his arm and gripped on tight,

"I'm okay," Rose said through a ragged breath, coughing a few more times.

"Why d'you care anyway Malfoy?" Simon sneered,

"Smith..." Scorpius' tone was deadly, but he stopped as soon as he felt Rose's grip tighten on his arm. He looked down at her and she looked up pleadingly at him.

"I...uh...I'm just..." Rose stuttered,

"Rose...can we talk?" Simon said, his hand still on her shoulder. It was taking everything Scorpius had in him not to rip it out of its socket with his bare hands.

"Of course," Ron said at same time both Scorpius and Rose said "No,"

"There's nothing to say, leave me alone," Rose said, her attempt at stern ending up shakey instead,

"Rose please...?" Simon said,

"She said no," Scorpius was barely keeping it together,

"Malfoy stay out of it," Ron growled,

"Please, I just want to talk..." Simon sounded so perfectly sincere that Scorpius' could only think about how gratifying it would be to rip his teeth out one by one with a pair of muggle pliers. He was at this point wishing he hadn't got Gabe to stall Albus.

"No," Rose said, more forcefully this time but through a gasp of tears,

"Rosie..." Ron tried to advocate for Simon,

"Dad..." She whispered, "don't..."

"Rose..." Simon rubbed a thumb over the shoulder he was still grasping,

"Please excuse me, I'm going to use the ladies," Rose just about managed to say before turning abruptly and practically running for the doors. Scorpius stalked off towards his friends, pulling Flick to one side telling her to follow Rose and stay with her. Ron rounded on him just as Flick caught up to Rose who was hanging at the door to the ballroom and not wanting to step outside of it alone. Scorpius watched as Flick hooked her arm though Rose's and marched her towards the bathrooms without looking back.

.

"Malfoy," Ron seethed, "outside, now..." Scorpius nodded once and walked straight for the outside doors. The last thing he wanted was to make a scene and have to try and explain what was happening without actually explaining what was happening.

"What the hell was that?!" Ron roared at him as they walked up the side of the hotel out of sight. Scorpius wasn't sure whether this was a smart move of a really stupid one.

"What was what exactly?" Scorpius asked, "I didn't do anything Mr Weasley!"

"All Simon wanted to do was talk to her!" Ron stamped, "but you couldn't have that now, could you?!"

Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, his hands closing over into fists at his sides. He fought every fibre in his being not to shout out what was really going on, not to scream at Ron at the top of his lungs about how if all the man wanted to do was talk, he'd have been more than willing to let him.

"You aren't good enough for my daughter!" Ron bellowed, "nothing you do will ever be good enough! I will die before I see my daughter become a fucking Malfoy, d'you hear me?!"

"Yes," Scorpius hissed, putting Rose at the forefront of his mind and breathing in and out slowly. He had to get back to her and find her, he had to make sure she was okay.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Ron snarled,

"Sir, with all due respect, Rose is a grown woman and I respect her decisions, it's up to her whether she wants me to stay away or not," Scorpius said,

"Don't you dare! I'm warning you!" Ron yelled, coming to within an inch of Scorpius now.

"I understand that, but I won't make promises that I'm not intending to keep," Scorpius said, "if Rose asks me to stay away from her then I'll gladly oblige,"

"You're ruining any chance she has of reconciling with Smith, d'you know that?" Ron cried, "he's a nice boy with a good life ahead of him and a family reputation that won't drag her down!"

"Have you actually asked her whether she wants to reconcile?" Scorpius tried to keep his cool and reason with the raging lunatic,

"I don't have to ask her to know he's a damn sight better than you!" Ron barked, "Where do you come off? Acting as if you know my daughter better than me?! I don't care what happened last weekend! You will not drag my daughter down with you or your family!"

"I don't intend to!" Scorpius roared, "How many times do we have to stay we're friends and only friends for anyone to believe us?!"

"I see the way you look at her Malfloy! Stay away from her!"

"No!" Scorpius yelled, "You can threaten me and yell at me and insult me as much as you like but the only person who can tell me to stay away from Rose is Rose!"

"I'm fed up of whatever it is you've done to her! You took advantage of her vulnerable emotional state just after things went wrong with Simon and you've weaselled your way into her life and I don't like it!" Ron shouted,

"I never took advantage of her! I'd never do that!" Scorpius looked truly offended at Ron's accusation, "I care about Rose, a lot, and I'm sorry if you don't understand or believe that but it's not going to stop me!"

"Stop pretending to care!" Ron blew up again and the whole argument continued to go round in circles.

.

Rose ran towards the bathroom and stopped at the doors. She looked hesitantly around the empty corridor and felt her panic rise again. Close to tears she didn't know what to do, she just wanted to escape but she was too terrified to leave alone. Suddenly she felt a skinny arm loop through hers and looked up to see Flick glance at her before dragging her into the hallway and towards the loos. Rose breathed out a huge sigh of relief as Flick pushed open the door and practically frog marched her in. Two seconds later and she was bent over a toilet throwing her guts up in between wracking sobs while a bewildered Felicity looked on in slight panic.

"Rose!" Flick cried as the red head heaved a third time, "What the hell is going on? What happened to you?!"

"It's...it's...it's nothing," Rose croaked out as she cleaned herself up,

"It doesn't look like nothing! And Scorp wouldn't tell me anything either!" Flick huffed,

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine..." Rose said quickly through even more tears that pushed their way to the surface, "I'M FINE!" she screamed to herself, grabbing hold of her hair and between her fists. She shut her eyes, desperately trying to get Simon out of her head and off her body. She could still feel his hand on her shoulder, still feel his touch in places she never wanted it. She could feel him everywhere...she was fine, she was fine, she was fine!

"ROSE!" Flick yelled, trying to get the manic girl's attention. She had no idea what the hell was happening and she couldn't for the life of her understand why Scorpius had sent her after Rose and not one of Rose's cousins.

"I just need to get it off..." Rose mumbled,

"Get what off?" Flick asked,

"Just need to get it off..." She mumbled to herself again, repeatedly wiping her shoulder where his hand had been. She marched over to the sink and transfigured a small ornament into a nail scrubbing brush and began lathering it up with hand soap. Flick wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now.

"Rose, what are you doing?!" Flick asked nervously,

"Nothing, I just have to get it off," Rose said calmly as she started scrubbing her shoulder, "I'll be fine once it's all off,"

"Once what is all off? Nothing's there!" Flick grabbed Rose and shook her,

"Oh there is, it's there you just can't see it, but it's definitely there," Rose's voice was getting higher and higher in pitch as she spoke, "I can see it, you can't but I can...I can feel it...I need to get it off and then I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'm fine!" Rose's voice cracked as she pushed Flick out the way and carried on vigorously scrubbing at her shoulder, tears pouring down her face. Flick was just about to go and find someone to help when Hermione walked through the door. She'd seen her daughter take off and had followed her to the bathroom, not sure if something was really the matter or she was just embarrassed about the champagne incident.

"Hey...Rose? Honey? What's going on?" Hermione looked worriedly at her daughter,

"Nothing mum, I'm fine, I'm fine..." Rose shook her head and carried on scrubbing, her arm was near red raw by now, she hadn't stopped.

"Flick, what happened?" Hermione turned wide eyes at the blonde girl who was at a complete loss for words,

"I have no idea Mrs Weasley, Scorpius just told me to pick her up and bring her here, no questions asked and no stopping for anyone," Flick answered,

"Rose? Look at me," Hermione grabbed her daughter's hands and tried to stop her incessant scrubbing, "Rose!"

"It's still there, I can feel it," Rose struggled against Hermione's grip,

"What is? What happened?" Hermione said slowly,

" _He_ is," Rose broke free, her body heaving with sobs as she pushed passed her mother and picked up the brush again, "He's still there, I can feel him on my skin...I can feel him on me...I have to get it off...I just need to wash it off...just need to wash it OFF!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Lily looked aghast as she walked through the door,

"I don't know..." Flick said weakly,

"Rose!" Hermione cried, "Please stop! Please! There's nothing there!" Hermione was practically in tears now too, having worked out the majority of what must have happened to Rose in her head. Her daughter wasn't ever this irrational or over emotional, not to the point where she'd scrub her skin so raw it started bleeding.

"I just need to get it off!" Rose barked, ignoring how painful her arm had become and continuing to slide the brush up and down with gusto.

"What's wrong with her?" Lily asked in a panicky voice,

"I don't know, I wasn't there when she ran out of the hall," Hermione said, "I need to find Ron...Flick, stay here with Rose and lock the door behind me, I don't want people seeing her like this," Flick nodded and Hermione fled the bathroom, closely followed by Lily.

.

Ron was currently still screaming his head off at Scorpius when Hermione rounded the corner and ran to him.

"Ron what happened?!" Hermione cried, her own tears falling down her face,

"'Mione?!" Ron looked at his wife in shock, "What are you talking about?!"

"Rose! She's practically catatonic!" Hermione wailed as Scorpius took off towards the women's bathroom, Ron in hot pursuit.

"Malfoy! Stay away! I mean it!" Ron bellowed but Scorpius just kept going. He ran back into the ballroom and crossed the hall in record time, Ron managed to refrain from yelling while in the vicinity of such a large amount of people, something Hermione was ever grateful for as it meant no one was any the wiser about Rose and her meltdown.

Hermione reached the bathroom door first as Scorpius stopped and whispered a quiet word in the ear of a passing staff member. She wrenched the door open and Ron looked in shock at his beloved daughter, blood running down her arm and tears falling down her face so hard that they were dripping off her chin. Ron rushed to her and took the brush away only for Rose to pick it right back up. Her eyes were clouded over and she wasn't listening to anyone.

"Rosie?" Ron whispered, "Rosie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing dad, nothing," Rose shook her head, sniffing but her voice eerily calm again, "I'm fine, I've just got to get this off me and then I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine..."

"Rosie stop!" Ron forced her hands still again but she swatted him away, barely blinking, "We need to sedate her, stun her or something..." Ron said as Scorpius walked in the door. The boy took one look at the hysterical redhead before flying across the room and grabbing her hands.

"Rose!" Scorpius cried, "Rose stop! Please!"

"I need to get him off," Rose yelled at him furiously, "I need to get it off me!"

"It's gone Rose! He's gone!" Scorpius yelled back just as furiously, Ron moving to clock him one for talking to his erratic daughter like that and Hermione pulling him back quietly.

"You're wrong! I can still feel it! It's on my skin! I can feel it!" Rose screeched,

"Rosie there is nothing on your skin!" Ron cried, "and who do you need to 'get off' your skin?!" He growled darkly, flicking his gaze at Scorpius who wasn't paying him any attention and was still wrestling with Rose and the nail brush.

"Rose!" Scorpius cried as she twisted her arms out of his hold. He grabbed the nail brush from her hands and threw it across the room. Rose screamed in frustration and began pounding her fists on his chest, Scorpius just stood there and let her, a sigh of relief escaping as he realised she was giving up on the brush and therefore the scrubbing.

"I needed that!" Rose screamed, "I needed that! I have to get him off my skin! I can feel it! He's still there!"

"Rose, you're okay," Scorpius said soothingly,

"He...he...he's still there..." Rose collapsed into great wracking sobs as Scorpius caught her effortlessly.

"He's still there and I can't get him off...I can't stop him, I can't...make him stop!"

"He's gone, he's gone," Scorpius rocked her slowly as her arms squeezed tight around his neck. His heart beat heavy in his chest and his eyes swam with tears of pain and rage and sadness. If it wasn't for the fact that Rose needed him right now, he'd currently be on his way to Azkaban for committing murder in front of over a thousand witnesses.

"Who is she talking about?" Ron barely made the words out through anger,

"I don't know..." Lily said,

"Me either," Flick shrugged,

"I don't think she's told anyone..." Hermione sniffed, giving Scorpius a pointed look,

"Did she tell you, Malfoy?" Ron spat,

"She told me what happened, she never told me who did it," Scorpius said,

"And you kept that from us?!" Ron roared, "she's my baby girl! I'll kill whoever laid his hands on her, I'll skin him alive and rip his blood from his bones!"

"I'm sorry..." Scorpius said quietly as he cradled their daughter in his arms while she continued to sob uncontrollably into his chest. The member of staff Scorpius was talking to before appeared at the door and passed Lily a room key. Lily eyed it with a frown as Scorpius thanked the man who left quickly.

"What's this for?" Lily asked,

"I asked him to get as a room, any room, so we could take her somewhere that isn't a public bathroom and where no one can walk in unannounced," Scorpius said, scooping Rose off the floor and looking at the key with the room number on it. He headed for the door and climbed the stairs two at time, desperate to get Rose somewhere private before anyone noticed the state she was in. Lily opened the door and as soon as they were inside Ron rounded on Scorpius looking for answers.

"How far did the dead man get?!" Ron growled,

"Not all the way," Scorpius answered reluctantly, knowing it would marginally calm him down but also feeling like he was betraying Rose's trust. Ron breathed out a huge sigh of relief, his stance minutely relaxing as Scorpius decided that maybe telling him a few things wouldn't hurt and was possibly the right thing to do. It would at least prevent the man from marching downstairs and killing every male member of the party just to ensure he got the right one once he figured out why Rose fell apart.

"What actually happened?" Hermione asked in a small and cracked voice,

"I can't tell you that...I promised her..." Scorpius shook his head, "I've probably already said too much..."

"What do you mean you promised?!" Ron was back to bellowing, "we're her parents, we deserve to know, we need to know!"

"It's not for me to tell you!" Scorpius yelled back,

"When did this happen?!" Ron barked,

"About three weeks ago," Scorpius said,

"Why did she suddenly blow up now?!" Ron cried,

"Something must have triggered her," Hermione sighed,

"Like what?" Ron said,

"Well, my best guess would be the man who did it," Hermione said, tears falling fast down her cheeks at the idea of her daughter being so violated and not being there to stop it.

"He's here?!" Ron's rage was back,

"There are thousands of people out there Uncle Ron, and we have no idea who he is," Lily said calmly, almost certain she knew exactly who it was.

"Why would she tell you of all people?!" Ron cried,

"I don't know!" Scorpius huffed, "I'm pretty sure she doesn't either! I noticed she was acting off last Saturday while we made dinner...so I asked her about it and she sort of just broke down and told me..." He shrugged, hoping that the half truth would be enough and that at no point would Rose confess to her father that in actual fact Scorpius had made her tell him.

"I don't understand why she'd tell you and not us, or even Albus or Lily?" Ron sighed exasperatedly,

"Because I was there I guess," Scorpius said,

"Well...we're here now," Ron said, "so we'll take her, I'm sure she'll be fine," He moved towards Scorpius, his arms extended out at Rose.

"Rosie...come on now, let Malfoy go," Ron tried to pry his daughter off the blonde, and to Scorpius' credit he didn't stop him.

"Dad..." Rose sniffed, "please just give me a minute?"

Ron dropped his arms immediately as Rose wrapped hers even tighter around Scorpius. Scorpius put his arms back around her waist and held her gently. She didn't want to let go and face the catatonic state she'd found herself in. She'd let him win. She'd let him get to her! She'd put Scorpius in the line of fire where her father was concerned when she'd unfairly attached herself to him because he was the only one who knew for sure. He was the only one who could keep her safe because he was the only one who knew who'd hurt her, and she couldn't tell the rest of her family because they'd all over react and run off to kill him. A slightly more controlled and calmer stream of tears erupted from Rose's eyes as she realised they'd all want questions answering, that they all to some extent knew what had happened and that eventually she'd have to let Scorpius go and she didn't want to. He really was already her _salute_ _mentale_. Rose sighed and sniffed, releasing her hold on Scorpius and wiping away the tears she cried because she had to do just that.

"I'm sorry..." She looked up at him with a sniffle,

"Sorry?" Scorpius frowned, "whatever for?"

"Dragging you into this...falling apart..." She said through stilted breaths,

"What have I told you about apologising?!" Scorpius said in exasperation,

"I know, but...if it wasn't for me, you'd be downstairs enjoying the party and..."

"Enjoying it?! I hate this event! I told you that last week!" He laughed causing Rose to let out a small strangled chuckle, "you've at the very least made it interesting..."

"I don't want to fall apart..." She said quietly,

"I know, but sometimes falling apart can be good for us," Scorpius said,

"I'm letting him win..."

"No you're not, you're working through it," Scorpius said, "seeing him for the first time since it happened was always going to be the hardest thing to do,"

"It was like I was back there..." Rose visibly shivered and neither Hermione or Ron could stand and watch any longer. Despite the fact that it meant Ron had to get far closer to Malfoy than he ever wanted, he found himself sat practically embracing him as he tried to hug his daughter still situated on the boys lap. Hermione was stroking Rose's hair and looking completely devastated and guilt ridden.

"I just felt so sick and terrified," Rose whispered, "he won..."

"No he didn't," Scorpius sighed, "he only wins if you let him,"

"But I'm afraid, so it means he wins!" Rose cried, "look at the state of me!"

"Being afraid doesn't mean he wins and you lose Rose! It's not a game!" Scorpius cried, "you just have to be patient with yourself!"

"I just feel so helpless," Rose sniffed,

"Rose honey, you aren't helpless," Hermione found herself sniffling along with her daughter, "you just need time to heal..."

"Who did it Rose? Who hurt you?" Ron asked urgently,

"There's a reason I didn't tell you, I'll never tell you that dad," Rose shook her head,

"But he needs to pay for it!" Ron said,

"Yes he does, and he will, but not with an agonisingly painful death!" Rose said,

"He'd deserve it," Scorpius mumbled, earning his first agreeable look from Ron,

"That's beside the point! If you all kill him, you'll all end up in Azkaban and then who would I have left?" Rose's breathing was becoming increasingly calmer,

"But Rose..."

"No buts Dad!" Rose said fiercely, "you will not pay for his actions, none of you will!"

"He needs to pay for his actions!" Ron bellowed, jumping up from the bed and pacing furiously,

"And he will! He already has, to some extent..." Rose mumbled,

"How so? If he's still wondering around like any other normal person?!" Ron barked,

"D'you seriously think I'd let him walk away completely unscathed after what he tried to do to me?!" Rose argued, standing up from Scorpius and facing her father,

"He needs to pay! If you won't let me kill him, at least let me torture him a little bit?!" Ron huffed,

"No!" Rose flung her arms out and then winced in pain at the large red patch on her shoulder.

"I'll go get my dad, he's a healer," Scorpius said, "he can fix you without leaving scars and you won't have to answer a bunch of uncomfortable questions like you would if we had to go to St Mungo's," He stood and started towards the door, getting about two steps away from the bed before Rose gripped his wrist tight, her knuckles white as she locked her wide and pleading eyes with his.

"Please don't go..." She whispered,

"I'll go," Flick volunteered before running out the room,

"I'll go fill the rest of the family in," Lily said,

"Lily?!" Rose gave her a strangled cry,

"Rose! I'd never really tell them!" Lily came and wrapped her arms around her cousin, and Rose threw her free hand around Lily's shoulders, hugging her tight.

"You ate something that disagreed with you, so you're chucking your guts up and have to go home?"

"Thanks Lily," Rose smiled weakly,

"You know I'd do anything for you," she whispered softly, returning her smile,

"Lily, make sure Al buys it," Scorpius gave her a serious look,

"If he doesn't, just send him up here, I can hold it together enough to convince him," Rose said,

"Okay," Lily nodded, "sometimes just calling his bluff is enough,"

.

"Rosie..." Ron sighed, "you should have told us..."

"I know dad, but I just couldn't deal with having to try and control your temper..." Rose said,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said,

"You have a tendency to blow up when I tell you things...when I'm hurt or upset because of something someone's done," Rose said quietly,

"I think I have a bloody right to blow up now! This isn't just some small, trivial thing...some guy tried to fucking..." Ron couldn't even get the words out he was so angry,

"Exactly!" Rose cried, fresh tears springing to her eyes, "so if you're bad enough with the little things, why in the hell would I tell you about the big things!"

"Why would you tell a Malfoy of all people?!" Ron yelled, completely ignoring the slight change he'd had towards the boy since the beginning of the evening.

"Because he made me!" Rose screamed and Scorpius went white,

"He what?!" Ron roared,

"He made me tell him," Rose said, "because he could see something wasn't right...he'd practically guessed anyway...and unlike the majority of the people I know, he's so schooled at being able to bury his own emotions six foot deep that I didn't have to worry about how he was going to react!" Rose found her fear and pain replaced quite quickly with anger, "I also didn't have to worry about whether he'd treat me any differently once he found out because I wouldn't have to see him all the time if he did! I didn't plan on telling him dad, I didn't plan on telling anyone to be honest but I obviously wasn't coping as well as I thought I was because he wasn't the only one to notice...I suppose I felt safe talking to him because I knew I wouldn't have to talk him down from killing the bastard two seconds after telling him what he'd done to me!"

"Rosie I'm sorry..." Ron looked devastated,

"I'm not dad," Rose gave him a smile and quick hug, "I love that you feel so passionately about us, that you're so emotional and expressive...I just think I needed a different kind of attitude to pry this out of me and I didn't realise that until Scorp was talking to me..."

"I cannot believe you made her tell you..." Ron glared at Scorpius, "after nearly being made to...do...that,"

"Dad!" Rose barked firmly, wincing again as she crossed her arms, "he's actually surprisingly observant...I think he could see I needed to tell someone and I'm pretty sure he knew it was then or never..."

"The only reason I caught her off guard enough to get her to talk was because she assumed I wouldn't notice she needed to," Scorpius shrugged. Before Ron could reply to that, still not looking completely convinced and certainly not looking happy with Malfoy, Draco came through the door.

.

"Flick told me you needed me," Draco said, his eyes expertly roaming over each body in the room,

"Yeah, Rose hurt her arm, I was hoping you could fix it," Scorpius said quickly,

"What happened?" Draco asked,

"She scrapped it against one of the walls outside," Ron answered for her, glaring daggers at his sworn enemy. The hell if he'd let Draco Malfoy anywhere near his family's secrets!

"I, uh, I had a bit of a moment..." Rose cleared her throat, both her parents and Scorpius looking at her in shock while she was determinedly honest with the man stood in front of her. "I scrubbed so hard with a nail brush that I broke the skin, and I didn't really stop..."

"Right," Draco nodded, "did you want to sit down and I'll see what I can do?" Rose nodded before walking over to the bed and taking a seat. Hermione came and sat next to her, taking her good side and squeezing her hand in an effort to be supportive.

"Rose I'm just going to clear the blood away and then we'll look at the actual damage, okay?" Draco asked gently and Rose nodded again, feeling a slight tingle on her skin as he waved his wand and the blood oozing from her shoulder vanished. She was left with a large patch of mangled flesh from where she'd kept scrubbing even though she'd broken through the skin.

"Can I ask why you did it?" Draco said softly,

"I was trying to get something off my skin that wasn't really there..." She whispered, "I was trying to get it clean..."

"Rose...are you okay or do you need other kinds of help after this?" Draco asked tentatively,

"I'm...I'll be okay," Rose said,

"You don't have to tell me what happened, but based on what I've seen over the years and the types of trauma that's normally associated with this kind of PTSD behaviour, you may need some tests run to make sure you're still as healthy as you were before it all happened," Draco said as considerately as possible,

"It didn't go that far," Rose said quietly, watching distractedly as Draco moved his wand up and over her wound, healing each layer slowly and with expert precision.

"If you ever want treatment of any kind with regards to the unnamed incident, and you're worried about discretion, I'm more than happy to help with that too," Draco said, "I know quite a few different healers who are beyond reliable and trustworthy..."

"Thank you," Rose nodded with a small sniff,

"We're almost done," he said gently, Hermione watching the man in awe. She had no idea that Draco Malfoy of all people could be so sweet and caring, maybe she had been wrong about him, maybe he had changed.

"You owe Flick when you get round to it by the way," Draco smirked, trying to distract Rose from the awkward silence in the room as everyone watched and listened to the two of them.

"Why's that?" Rose asked with a frown,

"Because I had to leave her with Astoria," Draco chuckled,

"What?" Rose groaned, "that's more than just a favour I'll owe her!"

"Rose!" Hermione hissed gently, "you can't insult his wife like that in front of him! Where are your manners?!"

"It's fine Granger," Draco smirked again, "I was the one who insulted her first,"

"Besides, it's not you who Flick'll want to kill," Scorpius said, looking a little green, "if she's stuck with mother, I'll be the one going down,"

"She wanted to leave ages ago Scorp, I'm the one in the doghouse," Draco grumbled,

"Looks like you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight then Malfoy," Ron sneered,

"I live in a Manor, there's three floors, four wings and over two hundred guest bedrooms...I don't think I need to sleep on a couch Weasel," Draco bit back amusedly,

"Dad," Scorpius shot his father a look that screamed 'behave' and Rose couldn't help the small chuckle that climbed past her lips,

"Do you honestly believe it's our fault you were never friends in school?" Draco asked suddenly,

"I think its the most resounding factor, yes," Rose nodded and Scorpius did the same,

"Sorry," Draco said, "if I'd have known you were nothing like your father, I probably wouldn't have pestered my son to hate you so much," he smirked,

"I think maybe we just weren't supposed to be friends in school," Rose said, "I mean, if we'd been friends I wouldn't have been trying so hard to beat him in all my subjects, my grades wouldn't have been nearly as good,"

Ron and Hermione were still stuck on the shock of hearing Draco apologise, and not just that, but apologise to a Weasley.

"Well, I'm glad it doesn't seem to have hindered you now," he smiled, "you seem to be a pretty good influence on him..."

"Dad!" Scorpius glared at his father, his cheeks turning pink,

"What?" Draco feigned innocence well, "I'm just being honest!"

"Be honest somewhere else..." His son said through gritted teeth while Hermione and Draco sniggered at the awkwardness of the still teen but not quite full adult.

"I think I am too," Rose shot Scorpius a wink and his whole face began to turn the same colour as his cheeks, Draco looked at him with a smirk and he huffed before dropping into an armchair across the room.

"I still really hate you sometimes Rose!" He groaned,

"The feeling is mutual," she grinned,

"There you go, all done," Draco leant back to look at his work, "I'm just going to run my fingers across it, check for any regularities and possible side effects, okay?" Rose nodded and Draco began sliding his fingers across her skin where someone else's hand had been. This time, however, she wasn't compelled to run to a bathroom and start scrubbing him off. He was very gentle at first but his movements got firmer as he went, eventually happy with the results.

"Okay, all finished," Draco grinned, "keep an eye on it over the next few weeks and if you notice anything odd or something doesn't feel right, just get Scorp to come get me or pop over and I'll have a quick look,"

"Thank you Mr Malfoy," Rose said,

"It's no trouble," Draco smiled,

"Thanks," Hermione said, bringing her eyes up to rest on his, "really, thank you,"

"It's fine, if you need me you know where I am," Draco nodded sincerely before standing up to leave, "I'll see you at home I suppose?" He turned to Scorpius,

"Yeah, thanks dad," Scorpius waved at him from his armchair, "and good luck with mother,"

"I think we've passed the stage where luck was all we needed," Draco mumbled as he left, "last I checked, luck didn't thaw a frozen heart..."

.

"Right," Hermione said, "let's get you home,"

"Yes, it's been a long night," Ron nodded,

"Okay..." Rose nodded and looked nervously at the door.

"Rosie, we aren't going anywhere," Ron said softly, "we'll be there the whole time,"

"I know," Rose nodded, breathing in deeply and letting out a shaky breath. She shook herself out and moved towards the door. Ron took her hand and squeezed it before opening the door. The four of them made their way down the stairs quietly and towards the entrance, Rose looking all around the place with wide and frantic eyes. Her heart rate was sure to be erratic and her palms were clammy, she was desperately trying to hold it together at least till she got home. A group of laughing people swayed out of the ballroom and towards the stairs. Rose tensed up and began assessing their faces instantly, she instinctively reached for Scorpius stood just behind her and Hermione stepped out of the way to let her. She let go of Ron's hand and gripped onto Scorpius' arm hard, watching intently as the group of people passed them. She breathed out a sigh of relief as they passed and felt a wobble in her step as they carried on down the stairs. The only thing she wanted to do was collapse into tears again. Once the group passed the entrance hall they were able to apparate.

"We'll see you sometime soon, I suppose Malfoy?" Ron growled,

"Yes, I'll be over at the Burrow next weekend," Scorpius said,

"Thank you, for everything Scorpius," Hermione gave him a warm hug, which he was pleasantly surprised by. She elbowed Ron and he sighed.

"Yes, thanks Malfoy," Ron extended his hand and Scorpius shook it with a nod.

"Rose..." Scorpius looked down at her white knuckled hands grasping his arm,

"I know...I've got to go..." She said, "Scorp, thank you..." She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his comforting scent.

"Anytime, just call," he mumbled into her ear as he gave a strong hug goodbye.

Rose forced herself to step away and link arms with her parents. Her dad would always wonder why she seemed to feel safer with Scorp and she'd never be able to tell him it was because Scorpius knew, he knew who it was that hurt her and so he was the only one who knew who it was he'd have to stop. Rose loved her dad and he was a fiercely loyal and protective father, but he could be completely oblivious sometimes and at the most inopportune of moments; Rose couldn't trust that he'd keep her safe from Simon, that he'd pick up on her tension, that he wouldn't assume he was still a nice boy...she also couldn't trust him not to kill the man should he ever find out he was in fact the culprit. Ron turned on the spot and apparated his wife and his daughter back home, feeling completely exhausted and drained from the evenings events. He sighed and kissed Rose's forehead a quick goodnight as she practically ran straight up the stairs. Hermione decided that they could talk more tomorrow and it was pointless pushing the subject now.

Rose couldn't get to her room fast enough. She fumbled with the zip on her dress and pulled it off herself, throwing it halfway across the room in anger. She felt the imminent wave of tears suddenly break and began sniffing and sobbing quietly to herself. She threw on an old pair of baggy pyjamas and pulled her hair out of its plait, shaking it and relishing in the small pleasure that was the relief of not having it pulled up. She scrambled around in her bedside table once her sobs had subdued and picked up her phone. She cast a silencing charm on her room so her parents wouldn't hear her before calling the only person she wanted to talk to right now.

"Took you long enough," Scorpius laughed from the other end,

"Yes, well, I had to wait for my crying to subdue slightly so you could actually understand me!" Rose huffed playfully,

"Are you okay Rose?" Scorpius asked softly,

"Uh...I don't know...I scared myself tonight...I don't like that he could do that to me," Rose said,

"I know," Scorpius sighed, "but you'll get there, you just have to believe in yourself, you're stronger than you think,"

"I'm really not sure I am," she sighed,

"Of course you are! You're Rose Weasley for crying out loud!" Scorpius cried playfully, earning half a laugh from her,

"...just seeing his face was bad enough Scorp," Rose sniffed, "it was like I was back in that fucking classroom..."

"Hey, I know," Scorpius soothed, wishing he could jump through the bloody phone and wrap her back up in his arms,

"I could just feel him all over me again," Rose shivered, feeling nauseous at the memory, "it's like his eyes just bore back into me and his hands..." Rose rubbed her arm where she'd scrubbed furiously and shivered again, "they were everywhere, I showered for so long and so much after that and when he put his hands on me again it was like it just wasn't enough...like I'd never be able to get him off..." Rose choked on her fresh tears a little.

"Rose..." Scorpius said patiently, "I'm still here..."

"I didn't think I was going to get out," Rose sobbed, "and when I saw him tonight...I don't know...I couldn't help thinking that maybe I wasn't supposed to have gotten out...maybe I was supposed to end up there with him forever..."

"You were definitely supposed to get out," Scorpius said,

"I could just feel him on me again, all of him..." Rose squeezed her eyes shut as the memory resurfaced for a second, "I don't even know how I got out, not really..."

Scorpius remained quiet, patiently waiting for her to continue when she was ready.

"I just remember feeling him, so close to me, too close and realising it was happening and I was too weak to stop it, I couldn't stop it, and I'd practically resigned myself to the fact it was going to happen and...I don't know...the closer he got and the more I felt, I just, I snapped and the next thing I knew he was half way across the room and I could breathe again,"

"...you decided you couldn't just accept what was happening," Scorpius said, his voice barely audible he was so furious. The power of the phone call meant that Rose didn't have to look at him and he was aware it gave her more confidence to say things she might not necessarily say. It also meant he had to really refine his self control because there was no one near him that would stop him going after Smith.

"I couldn't go down without fighting, fighting furiously," Rose said firmly,

"Exactly," Scorpius nodded, "and every time we fight, we need to recuperate and deal with why we had to fight in the first place, we need to heal both physically and emotionally...some take longer than others,"

"I know, I just didn't expect it to take this long, or hit me this hard I suppose," Rose shrugged to herself,

"What you went through Rose...it's going to take a long time to heal from, it's only been three weeks! But the hardest part is over, you've seen him again..." Scorpius said,

"But what if l do the same thing next time? What if I always end up going mad whenever I see him?" Rose sniffed,

"Well that's easy, we just tell your family who it was and they'll bury him and then we won't have to worry about you seeing him again," Scorpius grinned at her choked chuckle that floated down the phone to him,

"I didn't think of that, it would be a pretty simple solution," Rose said, "I'd just have to learn to live without half my family," Rose said,

"It wouldn't be that bad, we could still visit them," Scorpius mused as Rose snorted,

"We'd end up making half the kids parentless!" Rose laughed,

"Well, I'm happy to take Frankie and Jules," Scorpius said,

"I'm so glad, I was worried for a second there that I'd have to fight food into Juliette everyday, and since its your bright idea..." Rose said,

"Well, you can have both sets of twins and Gracie," Scorpius said,

"Nah, we'd be safe there," Rose said, "Fred might march in my honour but Sarah is far too sensible for that,"

"What about Polly?"

"No, Samuel would need a new home, the entire Potter family would be incarcerated," Rose said,

"So you could have him and Gracie," Scorpius said, "and I'm assuming if Sarah is too smart then Molly definitely would be so Artie would be fine,"

"Correct," Rose said, "although I'm not sure whether I'm proud or offended that your not going to be involved with Simon's execution," she teased, surprised how easy it was to say his name then,

"Be proud, I'm letting others do my dirty work so I can stay free," Scorpius laughed, "besides, someone has to stay and keep you sane and out of trouble!"

"You'll never keep me out of trouble but you do keep me sane," Rose replied softly,

"I'll always keep you sane Rose," Scorpius said just as softly,

"I know," she smiled, "thank you..."

 **A/N: Simon will get his comeuppance, I promise promise, but it won't be for a little while. Just wanted to let you all know that he won't just get away with it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I cannot apologise enough for the lengthy wait you've all had with regards to this story, I also cannot thank you all enough for sticking with it and for the few reviews I've had recently asking for updates. I'm going to attempt to update everyday till I run out of pre-written chapters, and I'm on a writing role at the moment too, so hopefully it'll last a while.**

 **This here is a mini chapter, it's a lot lot shorter than my usual but that's because it's from Ron and Hermione's point of view after they get home from the ball and Rose has gone to bed. Just wanted to give you all a little insight on what they were thinking and feeling a little bit.**

 **Also, just wanted to say thank you to Nezzy McGee for beta-ing this chapter and giving me some much needed in depth feedback! Thanks to everyone for all the reviews and follows and favourites, I really do appreciate them.**

 **And again, I own nothing...but I really wish I did...:)**

 **Chapter 12.1**

Ron sighed as he climbed the stairs to his and Hermione's bedroom, his wife not far behind. He sat on the edge of the bed, his shoulders slumped and his defeated spirit in pieces. Tears began falling down his face and his body shook with sobs. Hermione came and sat with him, her own devastation doing the same thing to her body.

"How, 'Mione? How'd we miss that?" Ron cried.

"I don't know." Hermione shook her head.

"All I've ever wanted to do was protect her, and I failed, I failed completely." Ron's tears spilled over the bottom of his chin, dripping down his neck and falling in splashes on the clasped hands in his lap.

"I know, I know," Hermione sobbed. "We both did..."

"I just feel so helpless," Ron sniffed, "and the fact that she felt she couldn't talk to us..." He shrugged, shaking his head. "I'm an awful father..."

"Ron, don't be ridiculous!" Hermione chastised him gently. "You're a wonderful dad,"

"If I was, she'd have felt comfortable telling me," Ron said, "but instead she's worried about my temper...she shouldn't be worried about that! Not enough to prevent her from coming to me for help!" Ron sobbed quietly again.

"Ron, don't beat yourself up like this," Hermione said. "She never came to me, either, and I don't have your temper."

"No, she went to Malfoy instead." Ron scoffed. "Merlin, that boy..."

"That boy seems to be the only person keeping her together," Hermione said sternly.

"I know..." Ron said quietly.

"Have you watched them together?" Hermione asked him. "Have you actually just sat and watched him with her? Forgetting about him being a Malfoy, and forgetting that he looks almost identical to Draco when we were their age..." Hermione coaxed him gently, "Think about it, Ron; just think about everything you've seen him do and say around Rose, and if it was anyone else, ask yourself if you'd have a problem..."

Ron looked at his wife and actually took the time to think. He thought back over the weekend they'd become friends and the ball they'd just attended, thought about the smile on Rose's face that had returned and how much he's missed that. He thought about how, deep down, he didn't want to admit that it was a Malfoy that brought it back, and how selfish that made him. "I probably wouldn't have a problem, no," Ron said, partially disgusted with himself that he could be so self-centred.

"Then why do you have one with him?"

"Because I've never been able to trust a Malfoy." Ron shrugged. "Draco Malfoy was nothing but the bane of our existence in school, he was sneaky and manipulative, not to mention evil enough to become a death eater..."

"Ron I think it's safe to admit by now that he didn't actually want to be a death eater, regardless of the fact he was still a loathsome little toad in school." Hermione reproached him.

"That's besides the point, he still became one!" Ron growled, "he still had the same prejudices and the same opinions as those men, he was just too much of a coward to get his hands dirty for his beliefs!"

"Or maybe, because he was ordered to get his hands dirty, he slowly started to realise he wasn't a mindless monster and that everything Voldemort represented was wrong?"

"He still sleeps at night 'Mione, I can't believe that his opinions have changed all that much." Ron shook his head and sighed. "I'm just so worried his son is going to hurt our daughter...she's hurt enough already..."

"From what I've seen, Scorpius is sincere in his regards to Rose," Hermione said. "He's not playing her and he's not playing the rest of us. We are not our parents and neither are our children," Hermione reminded him. "He is not his father; and to be honest, Ronald, from what I've seen, it might not be a bad thing if he was..."

"I won't ever be able to like Draco Malfoy," Ron grit out.

"I think there's a lot that's gone on with our generational Malfoy we don't know about," Hermione said.

"I'm not really interested in finding out either," Ron snarked.

"One step at a time." Hermione smirked.

"'Mione, please don't make me be friends with Malfoy," Ron sighed.

"I've never made you do anything." Hermione smiled.

"No, you just hit me with irrefutable facts and logic, and point out I'm a grown man and should be able to see what's right and wrong when it hits me in the face," Ron grumbled.

"Ron, I know how much you love your family and you're an amazingly good man, but you're as stubborn as a mule, and you can refuse to see what's in front of you when you're too prideful to admit you've been wrong." Hermione sighed. "I know you'll do what's best when it comes down to it. I know you'll put aside your pride and your anger when you need to, because I love you and you have too much love in your heart to be that kind of man."

"If I just knew who'd hurt her..."

"You do know who hurt her, you just don't want to face it."

"I do?" Ron frowned.

"Of course you do, you're not an idiot Ron." Hermione said softly.

"But it can't be...it can't be Simon..." Ron was practically pleading with his wife, "Please 'Mione, I can't be that wrong about a guy...how am I supposed to trust her with anyone if I was that wrong about that guy?!"

"Ron..." Hermione began, not getting much further.

"It was him, wasn't it? It really was him!" Ron looked ready to murder someone.

"Ron, our daughter needs you, and we need you..." Hermione reasoned, "What we don't need is you storming off to dissect someone."

"I didn't know," Ron whispered, tears pooling in his eyes again. "I didn't know what had happened until I saw the state she was in... I just thought she was upset over their break up, I just thought she wanted him back...that she was nervous around him because she still liked him...I thought she'd left him, and he told me he wanted her back, so..." Ron sobbed.

"I know, Ron. I know," Hermione sighed.

"Instead of tearing him limb from limb I had a go at Malfoy for protecting her!" Ron jumped up, suddenly furious with both himself and the situation. "I had no idea what had happened, no idea what I'd done until I saw Rose and connected the dots... I mean, how stupid did I have to be?! I saw her reaction to him, for fuck's sake!"

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said softly.

"I should have known!" Ron barked at himself. "I was a bloody auror, for Merlin's sake!"

"Ron, this is not your fault!" Hermione cried.

"I just wanted her to be happy again, 'Mione." Ron shook with fresh tears. "I missed her and I wanted her back, I wanted her to be happy again...so I tried to push her towards a guy who did that to her!"

"You didn't know," Hermione said. "I didn't know, either."

"No, but you didn't try and force her to talk to the bloke despite sensing her tension," Ron sighed.

"Yes, but you thought the tension was for a different reason," Hermione said. "It's not your fault, Ron."

"I should have protected her better. I should have been there to save her," Ron cried.

"We both should have been." Hermione nodded. "But there's nothing we can do about it now, and what Rose needs is our support, and our love, and our understanding; not our pity, or our pain, or our guilt," she said with a sniff, "and not our revenge, either."

"I still can't believe she wouldn't tell me, and it's all my fault she wouldn't tell me!" Ron said. "After everything that happened to her, she still felt like she had to worry about me and my reaction instead of letting me worry about her."

"So instead of dwelling on that, perhaps we could learn from it?" Hermione suggested through her own tears, "Make a better effort to control your temper."

"I will," Ron vowed. "I won't let it ever stop me from being there for my family again."

"...Maybe a good portion of that resolve could go to actually making an effort with Scorpius Malfoy?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes, it will." Ron rolled his eyes. "Just be patient with me. The guy might be a good one, but he's still a Malfoy. It's going to take a while for me to believe he's around her for a good and completely unselfish reason."

"I know," Hermione nodded. "Just watch them together, with an open mind-" she looked pointedly at him for effect. "-and try to be nice, too."

"Fine, I'll try, but I can't promise anything." He grumbled, "And don't tell Rose I figured it out," Ron said. "I don't want her having to worry that I'm going to run off to dismantle the bastard."

"I won't." Hermione smiled. "Now, come on; it's been a long night, let's get to bed."


	14. Chapter 14

**Didn't want to just give you a mini chapter, so this is the beginning of the BBQ...hopefully it lives up to expectations :)**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites. You guys are awesome sticking with me despite the long hiatus and I really can't emphasise enough how much I appreciate it.**

It had been a long week for Scorpius. Monday it was everywhere. His new position in the Applyby Arrows was all over every newspaper and magazine, and it was coupled with the musings of many reporters on his relationship status. He stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow and was instantly greeted by a smiling happy Albus and an instantly angry Ron. Scorpius groaned inwardly at his luck.

"Hi." He waved as he brushed soot from his clothes.

"Hey Scorp." Albus grinned.

"Mr Malfoy." Ron nodded curtly, surprising Scorpius since neither his wife nor his sister were in the room to scold him if he'd chosen to just ignore him.

"Mr Weasley." Scorpius nodded back.

"I'm glad you finally turned up, I was wondering if you were going to wimp out on us?" Al smirked.

"Have I ever wimped out on you?" Scorpius scoffed.

"Come on, let's get outside, the kids have been asking about you non-stop since they got here," Al laughed.

The boys made their way out to the gardens and almost immediately Scorpius was swamped by small flying people. Frankie dove at him while both sets of twins squealed and screamed around his legs. Victoire took all of two minutes before passing a squirming, still Malfoy blonde, baby girl to him and walking back into the throws of her family party with a smirk on her face. Scorpius sighed and looked at Juliette before breaking out into a wide grin as the little girl giggled and squeezed his cheeks.

"Are you gonna come and play Scorp?" Frankie was bouncing around his feet.

"Yeah, we want to play ball," Mickey said.

"Did Aunt Rose come with you?" Max asked.

"No, why? Is she not here already?" Scorp frowned.

"No, but Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron are here with Uncle Hugo," Max replied as Scorpius then turned raised eyebrows to Albus.

"Don't look at me, apparently she's ill," Albus said. "Although I have a feeling it's something to do with last weekend, but no one will tell me what happened..." He looked pointedly at Scorpius.

"Don't look at me either." Scorpius shrugged, watching as the kids all ran off and waited for him to follow.

"Why would I be looking at you? You only ended up outside at the ball with my Uncle Ron to come racing back past me and towards the toilets at break neck speed followed by him, to then be saying goodbye to a rather shaken up Rose nearly an hour later...oh, did I mention your dad, the healer, also left when Flick came and whispered some quiet words in his ear...the same Flick who was spotted in the toilets with the shaken Rose before she left...?" Albus glared.

"She had a stomach bug and was throwing up everywhere," Scorpius said. "I thought Lily told you?"

"Right, because Rose having a stomach bug makes Uncle Ron look like he's going to go on some kind of massacre," Al growled. "Don't lie to me..."

"Fine," Scorpius said. "I'm sorry I l lied...but I can't tell you what happened."

"I thought being best friends was supposed to count for something." Al glared.

"Come on Al, don't be like that!" Scorpius groaned. "You know it's not for me to tell!"

"Does it have anything to do with Smith?" Al said.

"Al..." Scorpius sighed. "Please? Stop asking things I can't answer."

"Can you get her here? Tonight?" Al relented.

"Huh?" Scorpius frowned.

"I know she's not ill Scorp, but I've tried and she won't come for me, or Fred, or Teddy or Lily or Uncle George...most of us have all tried to get her to come but she won't budge...can you get her to come?" Albus asked again.

"I doubt it," Scorpius scoffed but when met with Albus' deadpan look he sagged slightly and gave in. "Probably but it would mean having an argument with her..."

"Brilliant." Albus grinned, slapping Scorp on the back. "Just hurry up about it."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and adjusted Juliette in his arms. He looked around the crowd to see a fair amount of ministry officials and most of the auror department along with the entire Weasley-Potter family and all their friends. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were currently in some sort of heated discussion with Hugo while their mother floated around the garden in a way only Luna could. Flick and Gabe were chatting idly with James and Fred the other side of the insanely large gazebo, Leilani Longbottom was giggling away with Roxie, Dominique, Molly and Fleur while her parents were talking to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. The Finnegan brothers were widely gesturing to George and animatedly recounting some kind of humorous story of something they'd been up to the previous year at Hogwarts, Jemima Thomas and Richard Boot laughing along with them. There were a lot of people there and Scorpius couldn't help feel a little out of sorts, especially as the further in he ventured the more shrewd looks he was getting.

.

"Malfoy!" Lily screamed at him from across the garden, causing everyone who hadn't seen him to turn and look at him, and everyone who had seen him just seemed to stare even harder.

"What?!" He yelled back with a pointed glare as the red blur ran at him.

"What took you so long?!" She called, losing volume the nearer she got.

"The idea of having to put up with you was sort of making me ill." Scorpius smirked. "I kept having to retreat back towards the bathroom every time I thought of you, I wasn't sure the nausea would subside long enough for me to make it."

"Save the insults for later, when the kids are in bed and I can retaliate appropriately." She grinned, surprising most of the people still watching.

"Fair enough," he laughed, surprising more of them.

"So...when is Rose coming?" Lily asked, glaring the on lookers into shameful faces and embarrassing glances away.

"I'm on it, Al's already berated me into making her come," Scorpius huffed.

"Good." Lily nodded. "She hasn't been out of her room all week," she said quietly.

"What?!" Scorpius started.

"She's been cooped up in her room all week, refusing to come out," Lily explained as Scorpius gently guided her to a secluded part of the garden so no one could hear them talk.

"Aunt 'Mione said Rose is happy for people to go in, and she's talked to me and Aunt 'Mione a few times, but other than meals and bathroom breaks, she's kept herself in there the entire week."

"Dammit!" Scorpius cursed.

"D'you think you can fix her?" Lily asked, hope and desperation in her voice.

"Lily, I can just _fix_ her..." Scorpius huffed.

"Yes you can, you bring her back, you remind her of who and what she is," Lily said. "She's fine in her room but as soon as she leaves she's like the trembling, blithering mess she was in when she left the hotel room last weekend..."

"Merlin!" Scorpius cursed again, raking his hand through his hair. "I can't _fix_ that Lily!"

"Yes you can, I know you can," Lily said.

"I..." Scorpius went to disagree again but stopped at Lily's pointed look. "I'll have to have a very heated argument with her and it won't be very pretty..."

"But it's what she needs and none of us have the heart to do it," Lily said.

"Great, so I have to be the evil bastard who forces her out of it," Scorpius growled.

"You know it's for her own good," Lily said.

"If that's the case, why aren't any of you doing it?" Scorpius said.

"Because we all sort of take her bullshit..." Lily shrugged. "We've all grown up together and know exactly how to play each other, what to say and when to say it in order to get each other off our backs...she doesn't seem to have that with you, you won't let her get away with it."

"Fine..." He sighed defeatedly. "I'll talk to Rose."

"Thanks," Lily beamed.

"Anyway, just so I know, what exactly is the score with your family?" Scorpius asked.

"How'd you mean?" Lily frowned.

"Well, who knows what and has figured what out?" Scorpius said.

"Oh!" Lily caught on, "well, you are the only person who knows everything..." She huffed.

"I'm aware," he said. "But I don't know who I'm supposed to be saying what to."

"Uncle Ron knows what happened but not who did it, Aunt Hermione and myself have guessed the what and the who and it's taking all our self control and a lot of love for Rose not to find the little bastard and accidentally peel his body apart piece by piece..."

"Merlin Lily! Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you guys, you're a bloody violent lot!" Scorpius said, remembering Ron's descriptive words last weekend and Albus' the weekend before that.

"Yes we are." Lily smirked. "Anyway, basically...Uncle Ron knows the what and not the who, Albus knows the who and not the what, me and Aunt 'Mione know both but Rose hasn't explicitly told us, we're just that clever and the rest of the clan know something is up but don't know what," Lily summarised.

"How does Ron not know who did it? Rose practically had her meltdown in front of Smith?!" Scorpius frowned in bewilderment. "I know he's not Granger smart but seriously?"

"Uncle Ron is too trusting for his own good sometimes," Lily sighed. "He would have automatically ruled out Smith because he likes the git and instead of seeing the irrefutable facts and sound logic, instead of seeing that Rose broke down because it was Smith, he'll have convinced himself that she was panicky and nervous because the arsehole was her ex and not because he was the culprit...he'll have assumed by now that the man he wants dead was someone she bumped into on her way to the bathroom."

"I know he loves his daughter, and I know he's fiercely protective of her, I know he's one third of the Golden bloody Trio, and he can be an ingenious and pretty smart man, and I also know he used to be one hell of an auror...but the man is a fucking moron," Scorpius growled.

"He can be when he wants to be." Lily nodded, chiding him with a look as she placed her hands over Juliette's little ears. "He's just very good at ignoring the obvious sometimes, it's like he knows subconsciously he was wrong but he just can't admit it to himself."

"I get that, but for the sake of his daughter, he needs to," Scorpius sighed.

"He will," Lily said.

"Before or after she gets hurt?" Scorpius said softly.

"Aunt 'Mione won't let that happen," Lily said quietly, now fidgeting uncomfortably at Scorpius' somewhat truthful words. Lily adored her Uncle Ron but his stubborn Weasley genes always seemed to kick in around the time it was most inconvenient.

"Scorp!" Frankie yelled. "Scorp! Come on!"

"You're being summoned." Lily smirked, a lighter tone returning to her voice,

"I heard," Scorpius grinned.

"Congrats on the Arrows by the way," Lily said.

"Thanks," Scorpius smiled before walking off towards Frankie and the other kids, Juliette still on his hip.

.

Scorpius spent around twenty minutes kicking the ball around with the boys all while balancing the blonde haired baby girl in his arms. Victoire had looked mildly alarmed for all of two seconds before Lily gave her more wine and she seemed to be surprisingly okay with it after that.

"Why is everyone looking at you funny?" Frankie asked.

"What d'you mean?" Scorpius asked, knowing full well what the boy meant.

"They either look like they don't like you..." Frankie observed. "Or they look surprised that you're playing with us...some of the girls actually look like they might want to kiss you."

"Really? Which ones?" Scorpius teased.

"I thought you liked Aunt Rose?" Frankie frowned, a disappointed look on his face.

"I do," Scorpius said.

"So why do you care if other girls want to kiss you?" He said.

"Because I like your Aunt Rose, but just as a friend, and friends don't kiss each other," Scorpius said.

"Friends don't look at each other like you two do," Frankie said.

"Frankie, drop it," Scorpius warned him.

"Fine," the five year old grumbled. "So, why do so many people not like you? Were you horrible to all of them or something?" Frankie frowned.

"No, but my family has been in the past," Scorpius said. "Everyone expects my dad to be like my grandfather and me to then be like my dad."

"But you're not?" Frankie ascertained.

"No, I'm not," Scorpius said. "My grandfather was a vile, evil, vindictive man with an arrogant and moronic streak a mile wide...my dad isn't much like him either but no one bothers to find that out."

"People shouldn't judge other people unless they know them, and even then it's wrong unless they're being very mean and nasty," Frankie said.

"Some people aren't as smart as you Frankie, even when they're a good twenty years older than you," Scorpius smirked.

"I am very smart," Frankie grinned.

"FOOD!" Max shrieked loudly as he spotted the large table at the back of the gazebo suddenly fill with barbecued meat, rolls and salads and an assortment of snack bits and pieces. The rest of the children all dropped what they were doing in favour of the food and Scorpius had to stifle a laugh as the herd of elephants were stealthily interrupted by their Nana Molly and her orders to find their parents first. Scorpius placed Juliette on the floor and held her standing up, his fingers wrapped in her little fists as she began to toddle on her tiny feet using him for support. Scorpius did his best not to roll his eyes at the almost obvious sighs of a few adoring witches as he past them, remaining overly patient with Juliette as he guided her over to Teddy and Victoire who were dealing with a bobbing Frankie trying to persuade his parents, through a series of logical arguments, that he should be allowed tomato sauce in quantity on everything.

"Did you want your daughter back guys?" Scorpius grinned as he approached and felt instantly choked up at the adoringly grateful way Victoire looked at him still walking slowly along with Juliette in front of him.

"In all honesty Malfoy, she won't eat anything if she knows you're here," Vic said with a smirk. "I'll take her back if you've had enough but we all know if she's going to eat anything, she's going to be attached to you whilst doing it."

"Has she eaten for you since last time?" Scorpius asked, mildly concerned at the idea Juliette now might not eat for anyone but him.

"Yeah, she's been fine, same as normal, it's literally just when she sees you she wants you," Vic smiled.

"Besides, if that was the case I'd have kidnapped you by now and held you hostage at my house." Teddy laughed, somewhat seriously Scorpius might add.

"Good to know," Scorpius said,."I've just got to make a phone call quickly and then I'll come back and help."

"Go get her Malfoy." Teddy winked.

"You won't be saying that when she appears from nowhere yelling at me," Scorpius mumbled and Teddy chuckled as the boy walked off to his doom.

.

"Hey Rose." Scorpius grinned as soon as he heard her answer.

"I'm not going and you can't make me," she said.

"You are going and I can make you," Scorpius said.

"Please Scorp? I really don't want to go...please don't make me do this..." She pleaded.

"Why didn't you tell me you hadn't been out of your room in a whole week?" Scorpius asked her instead.

"Because I knew you'd flip your lid and practically drag me out of it," she grumbled.

"So what makes you think I won't do that now?" He said.

"I've closed off the fireplaces and warded the house against apparition," She replied smugly.

"You told me to come, you told me you were going to demonstrate your deviousness," Scorpius reminded her. "I'm here Rose, waiting..."

"That was before last weekend," Rose barked at him.

"Last weekend happened, Rose, and I'm glad you've started to deal with it, if not a little erratically at first, but now you need to pull yourself together and get back in the game," Scorpius said.

"But you don't understand..."

"Of course I do! You're safe in your room and no one can get you, it's a controllable environment and a space you feel you're most comfortable in."

"Then why are you making me leave it?!"

"Because you can't live your life in your bloody room Rose!" Scorpius was practically growling down the phone at her.

"Well I can't live it much outside of it either when I'm a gibbering wreck!" Rose cried.

"Rose, last weekend was a formal event that practically everyone of age in the wizarding world attended," Scorpius tried to reason with her. "This is a family barbecue, your family barbecue...Rose you're safe here! I'm here! Not to mention your entire family who are all on high alert since last weekend!"

"They couldn't stop what happened last weekend though could they?! You couldn't either! For someone who's the new seeker on a major league team, you sure took long enough to get to me for someone who was supposed to keep his eyes on me the entire night!" Rose screamed down the phone.

"Hey! Don't start on me!" Scorpius did his best not to raise his voice too loud, not wanting anyone to realise he was shouting at the stubborn red head. "I was watching you the entire night, to the point where I had to promise a bottle of firewhiskey to each of your cousins should we ever get together because they wouldn't shut up about it!"

"It still took you too long..." She snapped.

"Stop blaming me for your cowardice." Scorpius hated himself for that line. "Stop making it my fault you're scared just so you have an excuse not to leave your room."

"I told you he'd won!"

"He hasn't won, but right now you're letting him!"

"You have no idea what it's like!"

"You're right I don't..."

"You're _still_ not going to let me stay home are you?" Rose whined.

"Nope,"

"But..."

"He hasn't won and you aren't broken, so stop being a whiny little witch and get your backside out here!"

"You can't make demands like that of me!"

"I just did,"

"But..."

"Rose Weasley! You made me come today and promised me a show, now you're not here but instead holed up in the comforts of your own bedroom while most of your family and friends are looking at me the way a lion looks at an antelope!"

"You can always come here and we can hide together?" She suggested.

"Yes, I'm sure that would do wonders for my already non-existent friendship with your father," he snapped.

"I'm not coming out."

"Fine, then let Smith win, see if I care..." Scorpius shrugged. "I never pegged you for a quitter Weasley...or the kind of girl who'd lose without a fight."

It was the use of her last name coupled with his insinuation that she would indeed be allowing Smith to win that finally knocked her out of her reverie.

"I'm not a quitter, and I'm certainly not a loser Malfoy," she hissed.

"Sure you're not," he said sarcastically, knowing full well he might as well be provoking a sleeping dragon. "Unless you want to count flying..."

"Do you really want me to show you up in front of everyone?" Rose cackled.

"You couldn't show me up if you tried!" Scorpius continued to taunt.

"Malfoy I could fly rings around you and you know it!" Rose raged.

"Prove it," Scorpius said.

"Oh I intend to," she growled. "Just don't come crying to me when the press get hold of the fact that the amazing new seeker for the Arrows got his ass handed to him by a Weasley girl who hasn't flown in weeks!" The line went dead and Scorpius half groaned and half grinned to himself before flying back into the crowd at almost break neck speed.

"MALFOY!" Rose shrieked as she stormed out of the back door of the burrow only moments later. She'd snatched up a t-shirt and a pair of jeans after hanging up on him and tied her bushy hair up in a loose pony tail. For someone moping around in her pyjamas only moments ago, she looked pretty well put together. The fire in her eyes made most people shrink back from her gaze as she searched the crowd for the blonde man she wanted to pummel.

.

Scorpius ducked inside the gazebo and as far from the house as possible. Moving quickly to the back of the crowd so he could make a run for it across the expanse of fields should he need to, he paused at the edge to see Rose exit the house in a gust of crackling fury.

"What did you say to her?"

Scorpius jumped feet and whirled around to see Ron standing with a bewildered expression on his face.

"I, uh...well..." Scorpius fidgeted uncomfortably and raked his fingers nervously through his hair, while Ron looked on at the incredible transformation this guy seemed to bring out in his daughter. His passionate, fiery, sparky Rose was back full force as she stormed towards them looking for the man stood next to him.

"Whatever it was, it worked," Ron said, a grateful look on his face that made Scorpius blanch and wonder if he'd hit some sort of twilight zone.

"It wasn't very nice," he found himself saying without thinking, grimacing as he waited for the man's outburst.

"I shouldn't have expected it to be." Ron growled.

"Look Mr Weasley..." Scorpius said before Ron sighed and cut him off.

"Rose is a lot like me in a lot of ways," Ron said reluctantly. "Sometimes the things she needs to hear aren't always the most pleasant, and sometimes those things just need to be said..."

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley...but what's happening right now?" Scorpius asked in confusion. "I was left with the distinct impression last weekend that you still hated my guts, did something change?"

"I went home and I thought about everything." Ron shrugged. "I was unfair to you and I'm sorry for that..." Scorpius could hear still hear Ron's reluctance at talking to him, let alone that he was apologising but his sincerity was far more prominent.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley." Scorpius nodded. "That means a lot."

"Thank you for protecting my daughter while I was being an oblivious idiot," Ron said quickly, as though he was ripping off a plaster and the faster he did it the less painful it would be. "I can't begin to explain how angry I am with myself."

"You didn't know."

"I should have known, it wasn't hard to work it out afterwards," Ron said.

"Work it out?" Scorpius swallowed nervously.

"I know who hurt her," Ron said. "Not that anyone but 'Mione knows that I know."

"Right..." Scorpius said, not sure where he was going with this.

"I don't want them all worrying I'll go off and..."

"Please, no descriptions, I'm already traumatised by the extensive imagination your family has when it comes to killing a person," Scorpius grimaced.

"Thanks." Ron gave him a genuine grin. "I like to think we can be pretty scary when we want to be,.

"You really can, all of yo.," Scorpius nodded back, unsure whether he should be slightly concerned by Ron's mild change of heart or over the moon.

"I'd make a point of remembering it if I were you." Ron gave him a pointed look.

"I don't think I'm likely to forget it, even if I want to." Scorpius said.

"Good." Ron nodded, then after a pause continued. "I still don't trust you Malfoy, and I don't like you, but I've been persuaded to at least try and give you a chance," he said seriously. "Don't be the first time I regret listening to my wife." Ron gave him a warning look.

"No sir." Scorpius nodded. "I won't, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Malfoy." Ron looked at him disapprovingly.

"I never do sir," Scorpius said sincerely, wanting to add that it was his dad who'd taught him that but knowing it would get him nowhere and would also make the situation a thousand times worse.

"We'll see," Ron said as he looked through the crowd to catch sight of his daughter rampaging through it, a smirk creeping it's way slowly across his face. "Good luck," He chuckled.

"Huh?" Scorpius frowned and Ron gestured back to the crowded room. Rose was standing not three feet from him, a deathly glare in her eyes as the people around her looked almost afraid to be in her presence let alone under her scrutiny.

"Malfoy..." She whispered furiously.

"Weasley." Scorpius smirked, unable to find her adorable despite everyone else cowering for cover.

"Ahhh!" Rose launched herself forwards and pounded her fists on his chest much like she's done the weekend before but this time she didn't break down in front of him.

"How dare you say those things?!" She steamed. "How dare you tell me I'm a quitter?! I'm a loser?! I'll show you who's the loser!" She slapped his shoulders furiously and he chuckled, making her anger flare that much more.

"I'd hold on to that anger Weasley, if you're serious about proving it?" Scorpius taunted.

"If you're serious about being humiliated, of course I am!" Rose growled.

"Grab a broom then and let's get flying..." He gestured to the fields behind him.

"I suggest you wipe that smug smile off your face, you're going down!" Rose glared.

"Never, where's the fun in that?" Scorpius laughed as he followed Rose to the broom cupboard and picked up an older but still reliable model.

"Have fun flying without all the expensive commodities," Rose sneered.

"You know I can fly on a sweeping brush just as well as I can on my broom." Scorpius' frosty gaze met her own and she smirked before kicking off the ground.

"Catch me if you can then." She grinned, speeding off with Scorpius in hot pursuit. The people gathered below were watching avidly at the two former enemies competing so violently that it looked like their friendship might not last long at all.

.

Rose soared ahead for all of a few seconds before Scorpius ducked under her and zoomed off. He really was bloody good on a broom. Rose stretched herself nearly horizontal, adding to her speed and catching him up quickly. They were neck and neck two laps around the field before things started getting ugly. Rose in her fury, purposely bumped into Scorpius and sent him spinning out of control for a few minutes, Scorpius then retaliated by racing towards her from below and knocking her into a dive. The two of them continued their violent race until out of ideas and breath, instead ending up just flying and zooming around the skies. Rose soared up and down and laughed as she felt the wind rushing through her hair and the cool breeze on her skin as she absently zigzagged through the air. She sat up on her broom and gave Scorpius a scathing look as he settled beside her.

"Am I forgiven yet?" He asked.

"I haven't decided," Rose said, the corners of her mouth betraying her mood.

"Sure you haven't." Scorpius smirked. "D'you feel better?"

"...yes," she answered begrudgingly.

"Good." Scorpius nodded as if that was that. "I have a small child that needs feeding..."

"Juliette?"

"Who else?"

"What were you doing talking to my dad?" Rose questioned.

"He actually apologised to me," Scorpius said, his tone still matching his surprise and apparently Rose's as she stared in shock.

"He...are you sure?" She frowned. "Your not just saying that so I'll forgive him?"

"No, he said he was sorry and he thanked me for protecting you," Scorpius said.

"Oh Merlin! He must be ill or something!" Rose cried.

"I don't think so, he sounded sincere and if it helps, it also sounded like he really didn't want to do it but he knew he should," Scorpius explained.

"Oh!" Rose went back to looking shocked. "And mum or Aunt Ginny or Lily were no where in site?"

"Nope."

"And that's all he said?" Rose asked.

"Well yeah, in a few more words," Scorpius said.

"How many more?" Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

"As many as a usual apology takes." Scorpius gave her a deadpan look.

"Maybe it's his way of trying to find out who hurt me...?" Rose mused.

"I don't think so, I honestly think he genuinely realised what an arse he'd been," Scorpius said.

"Don't start advocating for my father." Rose smirked. "The last thing I need is for the two of you to end up best buddies."

"Why? Because I'd actually win your challenge? And then you'd really have to go a whole year unable to support the Cannons just to save face!" He laughed.

"Oh please! I think we all know it's going to be easier for me to turn traitor than it is for my dad to like you!" Rose laughed. "Not put up with you, not appreciate you, not accommodate you but actually like you..."

"Not if you talk to Albus." Scorpius grinned. "And based on the conversation I've just had with your dad, I'm inclined to agree." he smirked.

"I think you're underestimating my dad's hatred of your father," Rose said.

"I think your overestimating your ability to trade allegiances," Scorpius countered.

"We'll see..."

"Speaking of challenges, my parents are holding a formal ball in two weeks and since we drew on Frankie's challenge I believe you're my plus one for the next six months...?" Scorpius grinned.

"I have yet to get access to your library." Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll give you your access at the party and introduce you to the library at the same time, the ball is at Malfoy Manor," Scorpius said.

"Fine, I'll be there," Rose huffed, secretly looking forward to it if it meant she could get inside that library.

"It starts at eight on the Saturday night, if you floo in I'll meet you when you arrive," Scorpius said.

"Sure." Rose nodded, a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach at the idea of having to arrive in a room she didn't know, amongst a group of people she didn't know.

"He won't be there, I promise," Scorpius said. "I made dad uninvite him and his entire family, much to mother's outrage, and then ward our entire house against him so he can't apparate in or use the floo network."

"Thanks..." Rose smiled softly.

"I'm not inviting you to a party where you won't feel safe." Scorpius shrugged.

"I suppose it's for the best if what you plan on doing is avoiding a few lustful witches and getting drunk to enjoy yourself," Rose snickered. "After all, you don't have to like me to have a good time," she teased.

"Exactly!" Scorpius laughed, beginning to return to the ground with Rose beside him.

"Come on, it's getting late and we've still got your initiation to do and our family reputation to live up to." Rose smiled.

"I am only looking forward to one of those." Scorpius grimaced as he dismounted, following Rose to the broom cupboard.

"Initiation will be easy, you're a friend so it's likely to just be the same as Gabe and Flick, basically you'll be asked a few questions and made to do a few tasks to prove your loyalty...just be grateful you're not going to get the full package." Rose laughed.

"Which is?"

"The highest level of initiation entails both our clan and the initiate getting to know each other on the same level as the rest of us already do, so it's much more in depth and the tasks are more intricate and personal, plus you get some help so we're all in it together...it can be quite complicated," Rose said. "The last person to go through it was Polly after she had Samuel and her and James got engaged."

"Has anyone failed initiation?" Scorpius asked.

"Sure, Molly's husband Mark flat out refused to do it, Roxanne has had a few boyfriends and only one has ever passed, although the initiation isn't as intense for a semi-serious partner..."

"Who was that?"

"Gabe of course, why else do you think he still gets an invite and is included in the family business on some level?"

"So, if I pass, regardless of what happens between me, you and Albus as friends, I'm a part of this 'family' and that's the way it stays?" Scorpius frowned.

"Pretty much, unless you intentionally cause a lot of hurt, pain or bodily harm," Rose said.

"Then what happens?" Scorpius said.

"Very bad things," Rose said casually but in a way that made Scorpius absolutely sure that should he pass, he'd never intentionally do anything to them, ever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Continuing on...**

 **Also, Merry Christmas for those of you who celebrate it. Hope you all have a brilliant day! :)**

"Malfoy!" Teddy clamped a hand around Scorpius' bicep in an attempt to pull him back inside the gazebo. "Bloody hell man, you seriously do work out!" Scorpius glared furiously at the man who'd been stupid enough to say that in front of a gaggle of hopeless looking witches, Rose sniggering behind him didn't help.

"Don't start or you'll regret it." Scorpius pointed a finger at Rose.

"Hey, they're already talking about us Scorp, I'm pretty sure there's not much you can do to make it worse," Rose said.

"Oh, I can definitely make it worse!" He smirked, still allowing himself to be dragged through the crowd by Teddy.

Rose bit her lip and knew she shouldn't provoke him, but it was the same question she'd asked him last weekend and she found herself unable to stop the next set of words that escaped her lips. "Really? How?"

Scorpius smirked and grabbed hold of her hand, linking their fingers together and sweeping his thumb in a sweet, almost comforting motion up and down her own. Rose suddenly went bright red as a whole bunch of people began whispering amongst themselves about how the Weasley and the Malfoy were holding hands at a family barbecue. She got her fair share of death glares from a few disgruntled witches at the sight of it too.

"Malfoy!" Rose hissed. "Let go of me!"

"Why?" Scorpius asked innocently. "I'm only making sure I don't lose you."

"The hell you are!" Rose grumbled, trying to pull her fingers free but putting very little effort into it if she was honest. She quite liked the feel of his fingers entwined with hers, even though she felt safe here it made her relax a little too.

"It's your fault." He smirked.

"How is it?!" Rose huffed.

"Same as it was apparently mine when you kissed me," Scorpius said. "You asked how I could make it worse, I'm merely demonstrating."

"I don't believe a good portion of the female population wanted you dead that night though!" Rose glared.

"No, but a good portion of the male one did," Scorpius bit back.

"Only because they thought you'd done something to me!" Rose argued. "These girls look like they want to maul me!"

"You're so bloody blind it's unreal!" Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I believe the term is jealously, and yes, the guys who all wanted to kill me last weekend were nothing short of jealous."

"Come off it," Rose grit out. "The hell I could make anyone jealous..."

"How many times do you have to be told how gorgeous you are to actually believe it?" Scorpius grumbled, watching as Rose's cheeks tinged a soft pink.

"Oh I don't know, until it actually becomes true!" Rose hissed. "So cut it out and stop screwing with my head!"

Scorpius pulled free of Teddy with ease and turned to face her, not in the middle of the feasting crowd but certainly not far enough at the edge of it for no attention to be drawn. "I am not screwing with your head." He squeezed the hand he was still holding, his face inches from her own and his silver speckled eyes boring into hers with a warning yet gentle look.

"It sure feels like it," she mumbled without thought, her eyes widening at her own admittance and therefore self inflicted horror before slowly turning a deep shade of red and burying her face in her free hand, Scorpius still attached to the other one.

"Well I'm not," he murmured softly, allowing her embarrassed gaze to settle on his sincere eyes before breaking out into a wide grin and sniggering like a school boy.

"It's not funny! Leave me alone!" Rose slapped his shoulder and stormed towards Victoire, an amused smile on her face at his ability to crumble the awkwardness that seemed to loom up on them sometimes.

"It is pretty funny," Scorpius chuckled, instinctively taking Juliette who was reaching out for him and wriggling profusely in her mother's grasp.

"What's pretty funny?" Teddy asked.

"Apparently I make her feel like I'm screwing with her head." He smirked.

"That sounds promising." Teddy smirked back.

"Doesn't it?" Scorpius laughed, shooting Rose a casual wink as the blush across her cheeks burned bright enough that Rose wondered how she'd not set anything on fire.

"You're an arse!" Rose grumbled.

"But I'm still in your head." He grinned.

"Don't get the wrong idea, it's like an annoying itch that won't go away," Rose regained some of her composure.

"Maybe you should try scratching it." Teddy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while the composure Rose had regained crumbled very quickly, although this time she wasn't alone as Scorpius turned a brilliant shade of red not much different from her hair.

.

"You looking forward to initiation?" Teddy grinned as Scorpius went from Gryffindor red to snow white in seconds.

"Yes, I can't wait, can't you tell...?" Scorpius drawled sarcastically as he handed Juliette a cooled off sausage and half a bread roll.

"I know I can't." Teddy smirked. "We're still deliberating what level you'll be tested at."

"Well considering the fact that I'm only friends with both Rose and Albus, surely that means I get the same as Gabe and Flick?" Scorpius asked.

"You two really need to sort out your definition of the word friends," Victoire said casually, her husband smiling proudly down at her contribution to the conversation while Rose glared in betrayal at her.

"There's no proof we're anything more than friends, we aren't romantically involved and we've given you no reason to suggest that will change anytime soon," Scorpius said.

"I'll concede to the first two points but I'm afraid I have to disagree with the third one," Teddy mused. "You've both done plenty to suggest it's likely to change."

"Like what?!" Scorpius huffed.

"Like holding hands and nearly kissing?" Frankie offered.

"The holding hands thing was to wind her up!" Scorpius scowled.

"And the kissing?" Frankie smirked.

"Was a figment of your imaginations!" Scorpius said.

"Last I checked, there's too many witnesses to plead vivid imaginations on our part," Teddy grinned.

"Last I checked, firewhiskey was only given to those who dropped the subject," Scorpius hissed.

"You were being serious about that?" Rose smirked.

"Yes I was," Scorpius huffed.

"You seriously promised half my family a bottle of firewhiskey each if we ever get together providing they don't talk about it beforehand?" Rose laughed.

"Yes, well, most of them," Scorpius grinned. "Al wants muggle whiskey."

"Well, it doesn't seem to have worked very well, Teddy hasn't shut up about it," Rose gestured.

"With regards to initiation, we were allowed to talk about it, otherwise we won't know what level to place you at." Teddy pointed out. "Please don't take my firewhiskey away..."

"Unless you can provide proof that I'm sticking around forever, I don't deserve to be targeted anymore than another friend," Scorpius said. "And you only get firewhiskey if we end up a couple."

" _When_ ," Vic said. " _When_ you end up a couple." Scorpius shot her a scathing look and she laughed. "What?! You never made the deal with me!"

"Ooo, look at that...suddenly my arms feel very tired and I think I've had enough of looking after the children..." Scorpius challenged.

"Aw, look at you attempting to pretend to use my kids as a weapon," Vic teased. "You don't have it in you to deprive them and make them sad just to get what you want..."

Scorpius sighed and practically deflated in defeat. He glared at Vic before passing Juliette a piece of cold pizza, thus proving her point.

"How did you know?" He grumbled sarcastically.

"You had the patience to walk her over here despite how painstaking that is," Vic smiled. "You actually have a heart Malfoy, and for some reason, although I think we can all guess the reason, you can't hide it anymore."

"Aunt Rose is the reason, right?" Frankie asked as Rose felt the flush burn bright against her cheeks again, groaning in exasperation at the topic of conversation they were not getting off of.

"Yes," Vic grinned. "See...even Frankie, a five year old, knows."

"I don't think arguing that he's five is valid, the kids practically a freaking genius!" Scorpius huffed. "He's more observant than most of the adults I know."

"Thank you," Vic beamed.

"He is pretty awesome." Teddy ruffled Frankie's hair affectionately, his fatherly pride shining through. Frankie looked up at his dad, a wide smile on his face and a happy twinkle in his eye.

"He's definitely pretty awesome," Scorpius agreed with a grin.

"So are you and Aunt Rose going to fall in love and get married and have babies then?" Frankie asked, watching his parents snort with laughter as both Rose and Scorpius blanched.

"You can go off people you know Frankie," Scorpius growled.

"Yeah, but mummy and daddy said when a grown up boy and girl like each other that's what happens?" Frankie frowned.

"Yes, that is what happens." Teddy nodded. "But sometimes the grown up boy and girl are idiots who refuse to actually admit they like each other," he smirked.

"Firewhiskey," Scorpius said.

"Hey, I'm just answering his question!" Teddy held his hands up in surrender.

"And you did say you'd make pretty cute kids," Frankie pointed out as Scorpius once again turned bright red.

"You did, huh?" Teddy gave him a knowing look.

"Told you not to give him ideas," Rose gloated.

"I didn't! They were already his ideas!" Scorpius tried to defend himself but wasn't doing very well. "I merely pointed out that it wasn't a bad one..."

"Having kids with Rose is not a bad idea?" Vic smirked.

"Well that's not really what I meant..." Scorpius flustered.

"So what did you mean?" Vic said.

"He meant to wind me up and embarrass me," Rose said, a small giggle escaping her lips as she looked at Scorpius before full on snorting with laughter.

"It's not funny!" He cried.

"It's hilarious!" Rose said. "Your face...you should have seen it! I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered! If it wasn't for the fact that Lily has just exited the back door with Dexter Carrow in tow, and I don't want this conversation dragged up again by my adoring family, I'd have let you continue to dig your own grave..."

"Dexter Carrow?!" Teddy's head whipped around so hard, Rose thought she heard a crack.

"Oh I have got to see Ginny's reaction to this!" Scorpius jumped up, Juliette still in his arms. "Thanks for the save by the way."

"You owe me one," Rose said, still laughing as Scorpius slunk his way through the crowd and towards the small group of people comprised of Lily, her new boyfriend and a handful of shocked and slightly outraged family members.

.

"Dad, mum...this is Dex, he's my boyfriend." Lily introduced the Carrow to her parents who looked bewilderingly at their daughter.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, it's nice to finally meet you." Dexter held out his hand nervously, relief flooding through him as Harry dubiously shook it.

"Your boyfriend?" Harry echoed Lily in disbelief.

"Yes..." Lily nodded, stealing a glance at her mother.

Ginny was looking at the boy with a face so unreadable she'd give a Malfoy a run for his money. Lily wasn't sure if it was shock, anger, amusement or outrage that was racing around her mother's mind.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr Carrow." Ginny extended her hand to meet his, her eyes narrowing slightly as she did.

"Please, call me Dex," he said,

"Dex," she reiterated.

"Have all the women in our family gone bloody bonkers?" Ron mumbled from behind Ginny.

"Pardon?" Dex frowned up at him.

"Hey Dex!" Scorpius waved as he approached, answering Dex's puzzled look.

"Hey Scorp," he smiled,."I didn't know you were gonna be here, so it's true you and Rose are a thing then?"

"What?!" Scorpius paled. "Uh, no..." He looked into the faces of the older generation of Weasley-Potters and wished the ground would swallow him whole.

"Oh," Dex frowned. "The papers have been speculating all over the place about the pair of you."

"The papers tend to make stuff up when they haven't got a decent story to run." Scorpius shrugged.

"But they had pictures of her kissing you..." Dex started.

"What?!" Ron cried.

"It wasn't...she didn't..." Scorpius groaned. "She was trying to wind me up! And it wasn't a kiss, it peck on the sodding cheek!" He huffed.

"Oh..." He looked sceptically at Scorpius.

"I swear, there's nothing going on between us," Scorpius said.

" _Yet_ ," Lily added for everyone's benefit, receiving a deathly glare from Scorpius while her mother tried to hide her amused smirk.

"Yet?" Dex frowned.

"Lily..." Scorpius warned.

"Oh come off it Scorp," Lily hushed him. "You only have to spend thirty seconds with the pair of you to figure it out, I'm just catching him up!"

"That is completely untrue!" He said hotly.

"You're losing your edge Malfoy," Dex laughed. "Even I can tell that was a lie,"

"So, who's the new guy?" Teddy came and draped an arm over Scorpius' shoulders, effectively saving him. "Dexter Carrow...well, well, well, it's been a while..."

"Teddy Lupin," Dex held his hand out to Teddy. Teddy looked at Scorpius and then back to Dex who still had his hand anxiously extended.

"Is he a good one?" Teddy asked Scorpius, still looking at Dex who went ghostly white and sent a pleading look at Scorpius who began to laugh as Lily glared daggers at Teddy, a full circle of looks completed.

"Yeah he's a good one." Scorpius nodded as Dex sighed with relief when Teddy shook his hand.

"Long time no see," Teddy said, not the hint of a smile on his face regardless of the fact that he was shaking the poor man's hand.

"It has been a while," Dex agreed nervously.

"You know each other?" Lily asked.

"Well, yeah, we went to school together," Teddy said.

"Oh." It was Lily's turn to pale.

"It's not that bad Lils," Teddy smirked. "At least I have a decent amount of blackmail on your new boyfriend."

"Stop trying to intimidate him Teddy," Scorpius chuckled, nudging the blue haired man.

"I'm not, I'm just demonstrating my authority," Teddy said.

"How come no ones demonstrated this to Scorpius?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because Scorpius isn't dating any of us," Teddy said.

" _Yet_ ," Ginny smirked.

"Yet," Teddy nodded.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Scorpius cried, rolling his eyes and flinging a free hand up in exasperation. Juliette squealed and babbled in his ear and he turned to give her a winning smile.

"Scorp, did you have a kid no one knew about?" Dex asked.

"What?" Scorpius frowned before following Dex's line of sight to Juliette and her blonde head of hair, "Oh! No, this is Juliette, she's Teddy's little girl...she's a metamorphmagus like him."

"She chose for her hair to be unnaturally blonde like yours?" Dex smirked.

"Yes, she likes him," Teddy said. "And before she liked him her hair was changing colours like a disco ball so I've come to appreciate the beauty of Malfoy blonde hair."

"Touché." Dex nodded, hearing the slightly defensive tone in Teddy's voice.

"I don't understand why you needed time," Scorpius teased. "My hair is nothing short of perfection,"

"Come to think of it..." Teddy rested his arm back around Scorpius' shoulders with an evil twinkle in his eye. "That colour hair would look amazing combined with Rose's gorgeous curls, I can see what you mean when you say you'd make pretty cute kids."

Ron choked.

"Edward Lupin, you are going to pay for that, and it may not be tonight and it may not be tomorrow, but one day, one day when you've forgotten all about it, it will come back to haunt you." Scorpius glared mutinously at Teddy who recoiled slightly at his seriousness.

.

"So, what's going on over here then?" James sauntered up and took one look at Dex before his face fell flat and he glared angrily at the man.

"James? This is Dex, my boyfriend," Lily answered.

"What?!" James was now choking alongside Ron.

"Seriously?! Is it so hard to believe?!" Lily cried in frustration as more and more of her family members came to see what the fuss was about.

"You and Dex Carrow?" Fred's eyes widened.

"Wow, first a Malfoy, now a Carrow?" Dominique chuckled. "Our girls are doing well."

"Hey, I'm not dating any of you!" Scorpius glared.

" _Yet_!" About half the group called back in unison.

"Well, if we can accept a Malfoy, I'm pretty sure a Carrow won't be too hard," Hugo called from the back, shooting a wink at an exasperated and enraged Scorpius as the rest of the group laughed and shrugged. Dex watched curiously as the entire group seemed to dissipate away, accepting his presence and moving on. Lily smiled smugly at him, obviously happy at having been right about her family's way of thinking. Scorpius just scowled at her. Eventually the only people left were Scorpius, Lily, Dex, Albus, Rose and Hugo.

"Thanks Hu," Lily smiled at her awesome cousin who seemed to always have the ability to turn a situation on its head and ease the tension, much like Fred actually.

"Anytime," Hugo grinned. "And Dex? I can crucify your ass just as quick as I can save it, don't hurt her." He gave him a serious look which Dex merely nodded at like an obedient child before Hugo grinned once more.

"Good luck with that mate," Dex smirked at Scorpius as he gestured to Hugo.

"Huh?" Scorpius frowned.

"Well, Lily's just his cousin, Rose is his sister," Dex laughed.

"There's no such thing as cousin in this family, we're all brothers and sisters, at least that's the way we see it..." Hugo kept the grin on his face but the tone in his voice made Dex swallow loudly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Dex said softly.

"Probably a good idea," Hugo smirked. "Besides...Scorp has nothing to worry about, isn't that right baby?" Hugo swung an arm around his shoulder and batted his eyes at him.

"Hu, I'm beginning to wonder if you're serious..." Scorpius grimaced.

"You'll never know," Hugo whispered teasingly before kissing Scorpius on the cheek and sauntering away.

"What the hell was that?" Dex sniggered condescendingly.

"Oh, me and Hu are something of an unexplainable item," Scorpius said. "It's hard to describe it really..."

"Are you serious?" Dex looked at him with wide, open eyes while Rose felt a new sense of warmth creep over her at Scorpius' willingness to protect her brother regardless of how it might make him look.

"You'll never know," Scorpius mimicked Hugo's departing comment with a smirk before heading back off into the crowd himself.

"Is he being serious?" Dex asked.

"Yes completely." Albus rolled his eyes sarcastically. "It's why everyone adds 'yet' to the proclamation that him and Rose aren't dating, because _Hugo_ is getting in the way..."

"You know, none of you are going to get your firewhiskey if you keep bringing that up!" Rose huffed.

"You realise that technically you're admitting that the 'yet' is completely accurate?" Albus smirked. "You can't threaten no firewhiskey if you're adamant you'll never be together anyway."

"So what _is_ going on between you and Scorpius then?" Dex asked quizzically.

"I think everyone, including the two of them, have been asking that question for a few weeks now," Lily grinned.

"Nothing is going on," Rose growled. "We're just friends, albeit really good friends..."

"Yeah, really good friends who talk everyday for hours and know things about each other that no one else does," Albus snorted.

"Shut up Al!" Rose retorted, not her wittiest of come backs but that's what happens when you grow up with a rag tag group of people, sometimes old habits die hard.

"Am I to take it that you're the reason he's not much of a stone statue anymore?" Dex queried.

"Yeah." Lily nodded. "She really did a number on him."

"You really did," Dex said. "We've known each other for years because of the social circles our parents were practically forced to keep...I have never seen anyone break his facade even the tiniest bit and yet you seem to have completely demolished it."

"Well it wasn't hard to do," Rose said defensively.

"Wasn't hard...he was practically an ice sculpture, I was starting to believe he actually might be!" Dex cried.

"Apparently she melts him," Lily giggled as Rose glared at her. "Flick told me..."

"You two really shouldn't talk, the idea of you and Flick as any kind of team terrifies me..." Rose said.

"How did you melt him?" Dex asked.

"I countered his arguments with irrefutable ones of my own." Rose shrugged.

"Such as?"

"Such as, people should mind their own business ten seconds after meeting their new girlfriend's family lest they want to end up more involved than they can actually cope with..." Rose raised her eyebrows in friendly warning.

"I can cope with anything you lot throw at me," Dex laughed.

"I doubt very well you'd cope with initiation, especially after only having just met us," Rose smirked as he face dropped slightly. "The boys really love playing with new toys."

"Initiation?" Dex paled.

"Thanks Rose, I quite liked this one, I was hoping we might go a while before someone scared him off!" Lily growled.

"What's initiation?" Dex asked.

"It's a series of unfortunate but well planned events that allows you to become part of our family, the more in depth your initiation process the more you are allowed to know about us and the more you truly become one of us, eventually earning a place in our family and little mafia clan forever without any take backs regardless of what happens between you and Lily."

"So let me get this straight, I go through initiation and I'm in, no matter what?" Dex said.

"Yep, we reserve the right to disown you should you cause any real and intentional harm to any of us or anyone else who doesn't deserve it," Rose said.

"Fair enough," Dex said. "How long do I have to wait to be initiated?"

"A few more gatherings with the whole family, we need to know you a little bit in order to decide what level of initiation you get," Rose said.

"What level?" Dex frowned.

"Well, yeah..." Rose shrugged. "A friend won't be initiated to the same point a spouse would..."

"So Polly and Sarah?" Dex said.

"Full initiation, one hundred percent family for life...like even if their marriages eventually didn't work out, they'd still be as much one of us as James and Fred," Albus said. "Molly's husband Mark is an acquaintance, and to be honest Molly would be if she wasn't related to us through blood, she refuses to get involved. Flick and Gabe are honorary family, meaning they get automatic invites to stuff like this, help us with our pranks and know who our leader is..."

"Becoming initiated means I get to know who leads you?" Dex suddenly got very enthusiastic.

"Eventually." Albus nodded.

"Cool!" Dex grinned.

"I'm glad you think so, Scorpius is less than happy about his initiation," Albus smirked.

"That's probably because he already knows who our leader is, because _someone_ blabbed!" Lily huffed playfully at Rose.

"You told him?!" Dex cried. "How come I can't know then?!"

"Because it's the leader's decision." Rose shrugge., "I had to go through some pretty horrific punishment for letting the secret slip..."

"You never did tell us what punishment you'd been given," Albus smirked.

"The worst one to date," Rose growled. "I had to relinquish my determination to get revenge on you for leaving me with all the kids that weekend."

"Really?" Albus quirked an eyebrow.

"Really," Rose huffed.

"We have an awesome leader," Al grinned.

"Yes, we do." Rose rolled her eyes. "It could have been a lot worse I suppose."

"Come on, we've got a clan meeting in a few minutes, we best be going." Al tugged on Rose's sleeve and led her away so Lily could say goodbye to Dex before convening at Headquarters.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews. I love hearing about what you think and how you're enjoying it, so thank you, it's much appreciated :)**

 **I'm going to stop writing so much at the beginning of chapters from here on out so, as we all know, I own nothing and I hope the story continues to live up to expectations without becoming predictable or cliched, please let me know if it does :)**

Rose headed towards the broom shed with Albus, both of them looking around to make sure no one was really paying much attention. Rose placed her hand on the door to the building and thought the secret password, gaining her access to headquarters. When the door swung open, it was no longer the broom shed but a set of stairs leading beneath the broom shed. This was cementing reason George had picked Rose to succeed him; she'd had the idea from the Room of Requirement at school and spent a large amount of time researching it and figuring out how it's magic worked until she could apply a small amount of it to different places in each of their family houses, effectively linking them all to their base of operations with a single thought, and she'd managed it at just fifteen years old. Rose and Albus crept down the stairs and lit the room up ready.

"Burrow back garden," Rose murmured and watched as the battle table in the middle of their war room changed to represent the Burrow's back garden in real time.

"So, what's the plan?" Fred asked as he made his way into the room, closely followed by Teddy. Lily was only a few minutes behind.

"Chaos," Rose said simply.

"Chaos?" Teddy frowned.

"Yes." Rose nodded, taking a seat at the table. "After these last few weeks I'm not really on my game and I haven't had chance to think anything up..."

"Do we get an elaboration on what was up?" Teddy asked, taking a seat opposite Rose. "Considering we are the inner circle and all that?"

"No, you don't," Rose said.

"But..." Fred started.

"No buts," Rose said. "We're moving on."

"Rose, are you okay?" Teddy asked with soft concern, Fred mirroring his expression.

"Yes, for the most part." Rose nodded. "I promise I will be eventually."

"Okay, so, chaos?" Fred nodded, happy with her answer and knowing that continuing to poke at her for more was going to get them nowhere.

"Yes, we spilt the garden into four quadrants, split our family four ways too and just go for it, James style," Rose said.

"That is...one of the best ideas I think you've had yet," Albus grinned. "No one will see that coming."

"Obviously we aren't throwing hexes or curses around, but firework charms, water charms, smoke bombs, shield charms, anything confusing or alarming is perfectly okay," Rose said.

"How are we splitting the garden and the clan?" Lily asked.

"Well, quadrant one will be the quarter to the left of the house all the way up to the gazebo," Rose said, pointing at the map on the table. "Quadrant two will be the right side and then three and four will be most of the gazebo and the barbecue area."

"And teams?" Fred asked.

"Well there's sixteen of us, so we'll split into immediate families, sort of," Rose said. "Albus, James, Lily and Polly are team one quadrant one; Fred, Sarah, Roxanne and Lucy are team two, quadrant two; Myself, Hugo, Flick and Gabe are team three quadrant three; Teddy, Victoire, Dominique and Louis are team four, quadrant four."

"When do we start?" Lily asked.

"Ten minutes," Rose said. "But in two minute tandems."

"You take a good idea and then just make it better," Fred chuckled.

"It's my speciality." Rose shrugged with a smirk. "I've tweaked our communication devices too, so now all you need to do is think about what you want to say and it will send the message to the ear receptors and we'll hear it as if you were speaking."

"You're ingenious," Teddy laughed.

"I like to think so," Rose grinned.

"Will it translate all our thoughts to the group or just the ones we want you all to hear?" Albus asked.

"To be honest? I don't know, so try and keep your thoughts clean and tidy, even when you're looking at your wives..." Rose smirked at Fred and Teddy.

"We can't promise anything," Fred grinned,. "I doubt we can even promise to try..."

"Yeah, sorry guys, I'm pretty sure the first thing that goes through my mind when I look at Vic is an inappropriate thought!" Teddy laughed.

"That's actually pretty sweet if not way too much information," Rose laughed back.

"Totally way too much information," Al said.

"Right, everyone take enough ear receptors for your team and go find them, we begin in ten minutes." Rose grinned as she took four receptors and inserted one into her own ear, the rest of her team following suit.

'Everyone ready?' Rose asked.

'Ready!' Came the reply.

'Let's go!' Rose nodded towards the door and everyone followed.

'Lily you get Polly and I'll find James.' Al looked at his little sister.

'Why do I always have to get Polly?' Lily frowned, seizing the telepathic opportunity and hoping it wasn't channeled.

'Because I fancy the pants of her.' Al's eyes went wide with shock and his face went beet red as Rose, Fred and Teddy turned to him with dangerously gleeful looks in their eyes.

'I knew it!' Lily screamed in thought.

'I can't wear these things Rose, please don't make me!' Al pleaded.

'Sorry Al, it's all we've got.' Rose shrugged.

'But she'll be wearing one too, I'm going to be completely screwed!' Al cried.

'You wish!' Teddy and Fred laughed in unison.

"Okay, okay," Rose laughed. "Let me tweak them a little..." She pulled out her wand and tapped them a few times. "Now you have to press a finger to them in order to transmit your thoughts, better?"

"Much," Al breathed a sigh of relief. "And any of you so much as breath a word of this to anyone, there'll be trouble!"

"We'd never do that to you," Fred grinned.

"At least not in her presence," Teddy snorted.

"Or James'," Fred said.

"I suppose that's the best I'm gonna get, right?" Al sighed.

"Yep," Teddy smirked as he ran out the door, everyone else following.

.

Ten minutes later and quadrant one went down. Water charms we're going crazy, people were screaming in both fear and delight, smoke bombs were detonated, an odd gunge-like substance splattered across that quarter of the garden as people fled as far from it as possible. Two minutes later and quadrant two started up. Suddenly people were starting to realise what was happening: the infamous Weasley-Potter shenanigans were afoot. Quadrant three was two minutes behind that, Rose firing off some beautiful sticking charms that kept people glued to the spot and prevented them from running away. As quadrant four began its descent into madness at the hands of Teddy's team, Rose looked around and found something happening she'd never seen before. The Aurors were fighting back. The bloody Aurors were fighting back!

'The Aurors are fighting back!' Rose screamed her thoughts and abruptly got a resounding 'what?!' back from the rest of the group.

'What do we do?! 'James yelled.

'Everyone, I want teams of two, married couples together, everyone else pick a partner. Lily you get Dex, I'm heading for Scorpius, anyone who sees family who were never Aurors or ministry officials, I want them recruited. You have two minutes to find and extract these people then form a circle around the garden ready for attack.' Rose commanded.

'Yes sir! ' The family chanted before running for a partner and trying to find reinforcements all while dodging the harmless spells the Aurors flung at them.

"Well, I must say this is interesting," Scorpius smirked as Rose came running up to him.

"No time." She grabbed his hand and yanked him along with her, Juliette still in his arms and Frankie trailing behind.

"I wanna help," Frankie yelled.

"Sure thing kiddo," Rose grinned. "I have a special job for you."

"Really?!" He squealed excitedly.

"Yep, and only you can pull it off," Rose said, ushering them all to the edge of the garden, grabbing her Uncle Bill's collar on the way through and dragging him with her.

.

"Okay, so what the hell is going on?" Scorpius asked.

"The Aurors are fighting back and we are going to take them down," Rose said.

"You want to take down a team of highly trained and battle ready people on the cuff?" Scorpius looked bewildered.

"I don't want to, I'm going to," Rose said. "No one messes with our brand of mischief!"

"What's the plan?" Bill asked.

"We're all in teams of two, we're going to surround the garden, black smoke it, stunning spells only as we march inwards together," Rose said. "Simple but effective."

"It won't work," Scorpius said. "You need something big and distracting."

"He's right," Bill said. "Your plan has a chance but his will most likely work."

"Okay, fine!" Rose huffed. "I'll sneak back in with the kids after the distraction, Frankie can vouch for me..." Rose looked down at the very intelligent five year old. "That's your job that no one else can do, okay? I need you to help me sneak back in so I remain an innocent party, are you good with that?"

"Definitely!" Frankie grinned.

"Brilliant!" Rose beamed at him and turned back to Scorpius and Bill. "Take these..." She held out more ear receptors before spelling her own to disguise her voice and touching her finger to her ear to relay the rest of her plan.

'Okay guys, keep firing spells into the crowd to distract while I relay the plan! Who've we got on our side so far?' Rose asked.

'We've got Uncle George and Mum,' Lily said.

'I hooked Uncle Charlie,' Fred said.

'I got Bill too,' Rose informed them. 'accio more receptors for your recruits.'

'Done!' Albus laughed.

'These things are amazing!' George cried.

'Thanks,' Rose laughed too.

'So what's the plan?' Fred called.

'Everyone needs to charm their clothes black, we're going to conjure some really dark black smoke into the crowd, the Aurors will try and conjure wind to blow it away but there's too many of us for that to really work. Fire any stunning or binding spell you can think of, but only stunning spells...no disarming or curses or hexes. I need you to switch from the smoke to the offensive spells and back otherwise our cover will be blown. I'm going to need Scorpius, Fred and Albus to help me with the second part, it's a spell I've designed to look and act like fiendfyre but it's actually harmless. This should shock the Aurors into thinking one of us have gone too far and they'll put most of their efforts into trying to contain said fyre but nothing will work on it the way it would on the actual thing. Once that's on its way through the crowd and they're busy trying to stop it we can bind and stun them till they're all down.'

'Sounds perfect.' Ginny grinned.

'Make me proud people and let's go.' Rose laughed.

With that, Rose transformed her clothes so they were entirely black and both Scorpius and Bill did the same. Rose set the count down and on three everyone surrounding the garden cast a special Weasley-Potter created spell that made thick black smoke pour out the end of each of their wands. The sun had already set and so the smoke made it almost impossible to see as the teams of two continued into the crowd almost undetectable.

'We can't see!' Fred cried. 'Oh fearless leader?! We're as blind as they are!'

'Oh sorry! Twist and flick your wand whilst saying 'ostende mihi' and the smoke will part to let you see,' Rose informed them.

'You're a genius!' Teddy smiled.

'I learnt from the best,' Rose said.

Stunning and binding spells flew through the crowd, Aurors dodging and shielding them as best they could. A couple went down but not enough for the clan to be anywhere near a victory. Rose rallied Scorpius, Albus and Fred together and gave them a quick lesson in her fake fiendfyre, casting the spell seconds later and watching as a large angry fiery dragon emerged and began stomping through the garden. Rose heard the Aurors stiffen up and start getting serious, she heard Harry curse colourfully at the kids getting out of control and she heard her mother's livid screech that whoever had been stupid enough to cast fiendfyre would be detained like a proper criminal regardless of intent. Rose smiled, uncharmed her clothes and took Juliette off Scorpius, winking at Frankie they began to creep through the crowd and into the gazebo where the rest of the now terrified guests were huddled. Rose sat at the back of the tent with Frankie between her legs, doing her best to hide her smirk at being allowed in without question, and stuck her finger to her ear so she could talk to her team.

'It's working guys,' she relayed to them. 'The Aurors and family traitors are having a fit, but it will only last about two minutes before they realise the dragon isn't all that dangerous. Team up again, pairs or more and take them out while they think they're dealing with it. Bind and disarm them all this time, I want to see the looks on their faces when they realise they've been fooled,' Rose said in finality.

'I'm suddenly very happy about my initiation, Merlin forbid I was ever in a position to be on the wrong side of you!' Scorpius thought as he swiftly bound one auror concentrating on bringing down the flaming dragon.

'I knew you'd find a positive in there somewhere,' Rose laughed.

Three minutes later and Harry was yelling angrily as he stalked around the garden, his wand in the hands of his smirking wife whilst his entire team were also either wandless or bound, or both. Rose made her way out of the gazebo with the other guests and looked completely outraged and totally pissed off.

.

"Who is it?!" Harry bellowed. "I want to know who is leading you!"

"Dad you can't ask us that!" James said in outrage.

"The hell I can!" Harry barked back. "I want to know, I need to know!"

"You know we can't tell you!" James hollered back.

"James..." Harry glared at his son. "Whose wrath would you like to endure? Mine or theirs?"

"If you knew who they were, you'd never ask me that question," James glared back. "Besides, you were once consigliere to the previous head of this group, you know how sacred that information is!"

"Come on James! I'm begging you!" Harry cried.

"Dad, seriously?!" Lily stepped up. "You can't really be asking us to out our leader at a family barbecue, with a mass of witnesses? We'd never do that!"

"Please James..." Harry grasped his hands and shook them imploringly at his son. "I don't want to slap their wrists, I just have a proposition for them..."

'James, give him your ear piece.' Rose gave him a very small, almost undetectable nod as James' eyes rested briefly on hers.

"I'm being told to give you this..." James pulled his ear piece out and held it out to his dad. Harry took the device and tapped it, effectively turning it onto speaker mode.

"I don't do public conversations." A loud, booming voice travelled out of the ear piece before silence ensued, the entire garden on tenter hooks. Harry waited, and waited, until finally he gave an irritated sigh, scourgify-ed the ear piece, turned off the speaker and stuck it in his ear.

"Happy now?!" Harry huffed.

'Very, thank you.' The same voice sounded in his head, making him jump feet.

"What's going on?" Harry frowned.

'The device in your ear links our thoughts,' Rose's still disguised voice said. 'Simply touch your finger to your ear and you can talk to me without speaking.'

'How did you come up with this?!' Harry asked as he touched his finger to the piece in his ear, truly marvelled at how ingenious this invention was. 'D'you realise the potential applications this sort of thing could have?'

'A little.' Rose thought. 'What was your proposition?'

'I want to offer you a job." Harry thought simply.

'A job?!' Rose asked, astounded.

'You weren't prepared for my Aurors to fight back and yet you still managed to beat us," Harry growled. 'I simply want you to run training exercises against the Aurors, share your insight and apparent ingenuity to help make my team that much better and that much more equipped to handle the unknown and unpredictable.'

'Meet me in the broom shed in fifteen minutes, we can discuss it properly then.'

'The broom shed?'

'Put your hand on the door and think ~I solemnly swear I'm up to no good~ and you'll see.' Rose chuckled, knowing full well her Uncle would be astounded by their base of operations. George had passed the gauntlet to Rose about two minutes after she'd left him speechless with her design plans to build it.

'Oh Merlin I'm in for a surprise, aren't I?' Harry groaned.

'Yes,' Rose answered simply. 'See you in fifteen minutes, and please pass the ear piece back to James.'

Harry sighed as he removed the device from his ear, cleaned it and gave it back to his slightly nervous son.

"Thanks," Harry grumbled as James took the ear piece from him.

"Anytime," James nodded. "Sorry dad..."

"No, it's fine, I'm sorry," Harry smiled. "Everyone can carry on," Harry called to the crowd. "I got my answers."

"You know who our leader is?" Fred frowned.

"No, but they're at least willing to hear me out," Harry smiled.

.

Fifteen minutes later and an awestruck Harry descended the stairs to the war room beneath the broom shed. Sat around the table were the family members that had participated in the Auror take down, Rose hiding in the back. She'd set up an ear piece in the middle of the table and turned the speaker on so she could speak without being seen.

'Hello' her disguised voice rang through the room as Harry took his seat.

"How am I supposed to offer you a job if I don't know who you are?" Harry asked, watching as the faces of his nephews and nieces morphed into ones of shock and disbelief.

"You're offering a job?" Fred spoke up.

"I am," Harry said calmly.

"Why?" Teddy frowned.

"Because whoever is leading you has the necessary skills to take down my entire Auror department," Harry huffed. "I've been looking for a new face and new talent to help me come up with difficult, challenging and believable scenario training scenes for a few years now."

'Why me?' The speaker spoke.

"Because your actions are meticulously planned. Your pranks, for want of a better word, are nothing short of original and ingenious. What you do as a leader to the next generation marauders is nothing short of art and, as demonstrated tonight, you can think incredibly quickly on your feet when those plans don't necessarily go as well as you'd hoped."

'The Aurors fighting back was a test.' Rose smirked from behind her people, her Uncle Harry non the wiser since he couldn't see her. 'It was a test, wasn't it?'

"Yes, one of many," Harry said. "I've been watching you as leader since you became the leader. Why'd you think my department all got invites to family barbecues all of sudden? Your mischief has been impressive, they come because your attacks are good training exercises."

'What do you lot all think?' Rose asked the group.

"Take it, take the job." Teddy spoke first.

"I agree," Fred said.

"Me too," Albus said.

"What about your anonymity?" Lily asked.

"Well, we can do our best to keep an employee's name secret but it will be on the books," Harry sighed.

Rose paused and thought about it. What Harry was offering was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and she didn't know if she could turn it down. She didn't have a job lined up after school, she had no idea what she wanted to do but she knew she couldn't do something normal with her life, and this was definitely not normal. This would be challenging and exciting and a lot of fun.

'Okay,' Rose said. 'I think that's good enough for me. If it comes out who I am, I'll pass the gauntlet on to someone else...'

"But you've only had it a few years!" James cried.

"But I can't keep it forever and I won't pass up this opportunity, not when I'll get paid for essentially doing something I already do," Rose said, stepping forward to confront her Uncle and placing her ear piece on the table.

"Rose?!" Harry looked astonished.

"Uncle Harry." Rose nodded.

"It's you?!" Harry shook his head in disbelief before relief flooded his features.

"Yes, it's me." Rose grinned.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," he chuckled. "I was so worried I might be offering a job to Teddy, or Roxanne or even James..." Rose laughed as Harry visibly shivered and grimaced.

"Thanks dad!" James gave his father a scathing look.

"James, you're my son and I love you more than I could say, but can you honestly tell me that offering you this job, even if you were the leader, wouldn't have seen me fired at some point?" Harry smirked.

"...maybe," James grumbled as Polly soothed him sweetly, gently rubbing her hand up and down his forearm.

"So, what's the deal?" Rose asked.

"You do exactly the same as you do here." Harry shrugged. "I'll give you an assignment, basically outlining the number of assailants you'll have on your side and their goal, you formulate a plan to achieve it and we try to stop you. You can design anything you like to accomplish it, spell work, gadgets and the like but once the assignment has come to an end and the training is complete, anything you've created becomes Ministry property and will be used to fortify and equip our teams in the event of a real fight."

"So, basically, my job is being in competition with you the whole time but you get to legitimately steal my things and use them against me?" Rose kept her face deadpan.

"In a nutshell, yes." Harry looked up at her through mischievous and challenging green eyes.

"Game on!" Rose grinned.

"Welcome to the team, Miss Weasley." Harry held his hand out for Rose to shake.

"We aren't on a team, Mr Potter." Rose smirked. "But thanks for the welcome all the same."

.

"Right, I do believe we have an initiation to discuss and then dish out?" Teddy grinned as Rose shook Harry's hand. "Everyone who isn't a full member of our odd little prank family needs to leave, as well as our beloved leader and Albus..."

"You still haven't decided what level to stick him on yet?" Albus laughed.

"Nope," Teddy sighed. "It's just too difficult because he really isn't in a romantic relationship with any of us but it feels like he should be part of this family and not just a friend..."

"So go with that?" Albus shrugged.

"I can't," Teddy said, watching as everyone including Rose and Scorpius filed out of the room, leaving only the family and fully initiated. "I haven't got enough evidence to put him through anything else."

"I do," Albus smirked.

"Really?" Teddy's back went ramrod straight and the rest of the clan listened in. Albus didn't notice Ron descend the stairs to join the meeting, completely adamant he wasn't going to miss out on getting to know Malfoy a little bit more.

"His patronus is a fox." Albus smiled knowingly as his family all looked in shock at him.

"Please tell me your bloody joking!" Ron cried from behind him.

"No, sorry." Albus had the good grace to look guiltily at his Uncle. "I didn't realise you were behind me Uncle Ron, sorry..."

"I knew they were suited to one another, but...damn!" Teddy grinned widely.

"Yeah, I know right?" Albus chuckled.

"How long have you known?" Fred asked.

"Since fifth year when we learnt how to conjure them," Albus said. "Trust me, no one was more surprised than I was when I saw a fox erupt from his wand...but then it kind of made sense..."

"Ha! And all those times Rose told me she'd never find the fox to her vixen...I'm never going to let her live this down," Lily giggled.

"They have no idea, do they?" James frowned playfully.

"None at all," Albus said.

"Why'd you never tell them?" Ginny asked her son.

"Because it needs to come from them, not from me." Albus shrugged. "They're like the two most stubborn people I've ever met, and they hated each other! Tell them they're patronuses, the manifestations of their freaking souls, were a pair?! I mean come on people?! I chose life!"

"It was a wise choice," Fred agreed.

"Thank you," Al sighed.

"I really do have to give the git a chance now." Ron's shoulders slumped.

"Well, it certainly explains why he can get through to her when no one else can." James shrugged. "And why they seem to have gone from the worst of enemies to the best of friends so quickly..."

"So full initiation it is." George nodded and took the seat at the head of the table. "Albus, please go and get our latest victim and then vacate the room." He smiled as his nephew walked out the room. "Albus is right, we keep this to ourselves and let the two of them figure it out themselves, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." The group tittered around the room and nodded their agreement.

"Brilliant." George grinned. "We can have a lot of fun with this..."


	17. Chapter 17

"Scorpius..." George said, eyeing his pray and revelling in the way the young blonde squirmed beneath his gaze. "We have decided to give you full initiation, it will save us valuable time and resources in the future, plus you're already privy to some of the highest level of information since you know Rose is our leader and she's told you more than the half of it, so..." George shrugged.

"But, I'm just friends with your family," Scorpius swallowed nervously. "Come on! Even if I did end up dating one of you..."

"Rose," Teddy interrupted with a smirk. "Even if you did end up dating _Rose_..."

"...it might never last, it might go tits up, we might never marry or anything as serious as you're suggesting!" Scorpius fumed anxiously.

"Sorry dude, but someone presented us with a piece of irrefutable evidence that basically told us in no uncertain terms that you're sticking around forever so...full initiation saves having to go back over everything." Fred shrugged.

"What evidence?! And who gave it to you?!" Scorpius demanded.

"We also can't divulge that information, sorry." Lily grimaced. "But it is really solid info, I promise..."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?!" Scorpius huffed.

"Yes actually, it is!" Teddy cried. "I'm not just saying this Scorp, but you're the first person since Polly to come into our midst and actually just fit, like you've always belonged here. It's only ever felt right that you were fully initiated and I can't explain it, the same as we couldn't explain it with Polly or Sarah...so the question is whether you're game enough to go through with it...?"

Scorpius sat and thought for what felt a long time. They were basically asking him to join their family as though he'd always been a part of it, and to remain always a part of it. He looked at each of them for a second or two and wondered what it was like to be able to trust such a large group of people, what it was like to have grown up and shared so much with such a big family, to be a part of it and to know that no matter what, someone always had your back. He thought about Albus and how he was sure it was him who'd provided the nails in his coffin, but he also thought about what that meant. Albus wanted him to be a part of this just as much as the rest of them. He thought about Rose and what she'd say, if she'd demand to see the evidence when it was all said and done. He knew the evidence must have pertained to his relationship with her but for the life of him he couldn't work out what it was. He hadn't done anything to indicate that they'd be together forever, if at all. Sure he found himself flirting with her and he cared for her more than he ever thought possible but...surely it was a bit presumptuous to nod and go along with it, he was a little afraid that she'd take it as a sign that he did want more and he didn't want to put that kind of pressure on her. But then again, it was this or nothing and he really didn't want to go back to being an outsider. And then there was the rather annoying voice in the back of his head that kept telling him Al was right and he really was in denial about his ridiculously strong feelings towards Rose. Surely it made sense to just get it over and done with now? It couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Okay," Scorpius said before he could change his mind.

"Okay!" George grinned and the rest of the group breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why were you all so worried I'd decline?" Scorpius frowned. "I thought this was voluntary...?"

"It is, that's the problem," Teddy sighed. "Our irrefutable evidence is sound, I don't know what we'd have done if you'd told us to get screwed..." He said honestly.

"I'd never tell you to get screwed...that's too easy for you, you're married." Scorpius flashed him a cheeky grin and Teddy laughed.

"So, complete initiation phase one is a go..." Fred said.

"Phase one?!" Scorpius blanched.

"There are three phases," George explained. "Phase one requires everyone in this room to drink some veritaserum, and then we all ask you a question and you ask each of us a question...we get to know you and you get to know us."

"I can't do that." Scorpius shook his head hopelessly. "I can't..." He sighed, unsure of how to explain it.

"Scorp, you can trust us..." Teddy said gently.

"I know that," Scorpius said. "I just know I'll end up betraying other people's trust..."

"Well, we can't ask questions about other people, only about you," Fred said.

"Doesn't matter." Scorpius shrugged. "I guarantee even your most innocent of questions will bring to light a lot of secrets I've been keeping..."

"Well...are these secrets bad or evil?" Lily frowned.

"No, just ridiculously personal..." Scorpius shifted uncomfortably.

"It won't leave this room unless you want it to," Lily said.

"I don't know what to do..." Scorpius ran his fingers frustratedly through his hair. He turned to face the group all looking at him apprehensively. His eyes landed on Ron Weasley and he knew he'd never be able to go through with it while he was in the room, he couldn't betray his dad like that. Whilst he didn't think Ron was malicious enough to torment his dad, he wouldn't put it past him to pity him either or make a pointed comment illustrating how much he knew. His dad had been through enough already, he wouldn't do that to him no matter the cost, not to mention that Al was his best friend and wouldn't know as much as these guys if he went through with it.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't." Scorpius shook his head.

"You have to, please?!" Roxie pleaded.

"I can't...I'm sorry." Scorpius looked pained and George eyed him sympathetically.

"Is there any way we could persuade you?" He said.

"...uh...not without raising more questions..." Scorpius sighed dejectedly.

"The only people that are supposed to be in this room are myself and the fourteen other members minus your affiliate that got you here in the first place..." George smiled softly. "Would exacting that rule persuade you to continue?"

Scorpius blinked back some very unexpected tears. George knew that the reason Scorpius had said no was because of Ron, and he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"I'm not leaving," Ron said.

"Neither am I!" Ginny screeched.

"You will if I tell you to," George barked.

"How about this?" Scorpius suggested. "I'll answer one question each of theirs before they leave, whilst under veritaserum, providing it has nothing to with my childhood or my upbringing...and if Albus, Flick and Gabe can come back and join in with this, I won't even ask them a question."

"So you'll let them ask you a question without wanting one in return if Albus, Flick and Gabe come back?" George asked.

"Yes. Al's my best friend and I've known Gabe and Flick my whole life. They should know me as well as you lot will if I go through with this..." Scorpius sighed in defeat. "And I also refuse to answer any question about Rose and what happened last weekend."

"Deal," Ron said.

"Fine," Ginny grumbled.

"That would mean Flick and Gabe would have to become full initiates too..." George said.

"I'm okay with that," Fred said.

"Me too." Teddy nodded. "Rose shouldn't have a problem with it...we'll arrange their interrogation for a later evening. Anyone else have a problem?"

Everyone else shook their heads and shrugged.

"Okay, Fred go get Albus, Flick and Gabe." George grinned. "I'll get our drinks."

.

Albus frowned as he came back into the war room behind Fred, followed by an intrigued Flick and Gabe. He couldn't work out why Scorpius had practically demanded they be there. Surely there wasn't a lot they didn't know about the guy between being best friends and knowing him since forever, anything else he could catch him up on later. Albus looked over at him and Scorpius gave him a guilty half-smile, half-grimace which did nothing to calm Albus' nerves. Teddy explained the rules to Gabe and Flick, who hadn't been subjected to anything quite so serious during their own partial initiations. George passed around the drinks and everyone raised their glasses before drinking the lot and sitting quietly for a few minutes. Scorpius sighed and hoped his gut instinct hadn't betrayed him and that this was as good an idea as he felt it was.

"What are your intentions with Rose?" Ron said suddenly and to the point.

"To make her happy no matter the consequences," Scorpius answered without hesitation.

"Damn that was a good answer!" Ron huffed.

"Why do you want us to leave?" Ginny asked.

"...because...there's an awful lot about my family that no one knows. And I mean no one. And the information I'm likely to divulge under these circumstances will not only affect the way you see me but other people I'm close to as well. It's not fair on them to do that..." Scorpius spoke slowly, thinking about exactly what he was saying so as not to give anything away but to answer Ginny's question accurately. "But, it's nothing dangerous or dark, I promise." He added.

"Good," She said. "Come on Ron, we best be going." She gave Scorpius a small nod as she stood from the table, followed by Ron and soon they were gone.

"So, who goes next?" Scorpius sighed. The room went quiet and the group looked amongst themselves. Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair again and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I will." Albus eyed his friend curiously, unsure about what he was going to learn but feeling as though it would be as much as the rest of his family. "I'm not gonna go easy on you though."

"I don't want you to," Scorpius said.

"What are you most insecure about?" Albus said.

"That the only reason anyone bothers with me is because they want something," Scorpius answered.

"What?" Albus frowned.

"I grew up with the indisputable evidence that if you were a Malfoy, you were guilty until proven innocent so to speak. Me, Gabe and Flick are friends because we grew up together. You and me are friends because we were trying to piss off the press." Scorpius shrugged. "I've never had a conversation with a stranger, where at the end of it we've got along and I think maybe we could be friends...first year at school when everyone was meeting new people and gaining first impressions I was fighting against an impression they already had. Other than you lot, the good guys always assumed I had some kind of an angle I was playing if I tried to be nice, the bad guys always thought I was living up to my family's new blood traitor reputation. If I was rude and insolent, I was trying to get back in the good graces of the dark wizarding families or I was exactly who the world thought I'd be. Every relationship I've ever had outside of my dad, I've had to prove myself, or people have been surprised by the fact that I'm actually an okay guy. I've had to prove that I'm good, I've had to accomplish some feat that illustrated I wasn't a typical Malfoy, that I wasn't like my dad which is so off the mark its unreal. But I'm expected to just assume everyone else is okay, no one has to treat me any different to prove they're good and kind and worthy of my friendship...and yeah, don't get me wrong, I completely understand it. I mean my family have done some crazy, evil, messed up shit...but why is that on me? Why's it always on me?" Scorpius shrugged again and began picking his fingers as he carried on. "I've never been able to know whether someone bothers to talk to me out of the blue because they actually want to get to know me or because they want something first...girls are especially hard to decipher with that one. I've had a decent amount of relationships and I can safely say that not one of them wasn't either a gold digger or a scandal seeker and I'm so used to it I just stopped caring in the end. I figured it was always just going to be that way. No one was ever honest with me, no one ever said what they thought...they all either eyed me cautiously until such a time as they had solid proof I wasn't a dick or they told me everything they thought I wanted to hear and practically fell at my feet. Why'd you think I've liked Rose for so long?" His last sentence came out before he could stop it.

"You've hated Rose since you met her." Albus looked challengingly at him.

"Yeah, but I liked her a lot too. She was the first person I never had to prove myself to. She hated me and I hated her but it wasn't because she thought I was evil or up to something, it was purely because we were academic rivals and our dads had riled us up. Winding up Rose at school was like being able to breathe, because I could be a complete jerk to her and she never once told me I was death eater spawn because of it, or just like my dad, or a typical Malfoy...I might have hated her for seven years but it was never really hate, she was just the only person I didn't have to be nice to without her jumping to a bunch of unmitigated conclusions."

"Well that's very interesting..." Teddy smirked.

"Why the hell have you never told anyone this?" Albus asked in confusion.

"Because...I'm a Malfoy, we don't talk about anything we can put a mask on," he chuckled sardonically.

"What's my question?" Al asked.

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?" Scorpius asked.

Albus paled and looked sick. He shot a look across the table at his siblings and his Uncle George before taking a deep breath to answer.

"I told my dad I hated being his son." Albus looked disgusted at himself.

"You did what?!" James glared.

"I know, I'm sorry..." Albus looked like he was going to cry. "I took it back as soon as I said it. I just...what Scorpius said is so true. I never knew if anyone liked me for me, or whether they all just wanted to be my friend or whatever because of who I was and what I could do for them." Al shrugged. "The only difference being they all assumed I was good from the outset."

"You told dad you hated being his son?!" James shook his head in disappointment.

"I know okay?!" Albus barked. "No one hates me more than I do for it and I told him it wasn't because of him, not as a dad at any rate. He's the best dad we could've had and I wouldn't ever wish for another one...he just caught me at a bad time. Chrissy had just broken up with me Christmas before our O. because I didn't buy her the shiny diamond necklace she wanted and instead gave her 'a cheap locket with a tacky engraving' and dad told me there'd be someone who wouldn't care about our fame and fortune and who would love me for who I am and not how much I spent...and I sort of blew up at him and told him I hated being his son because I'd never be able to tell the difference between the girls he was describing and the ones like Chrissy...I apologised as soon as it came out and told him I didn't mean it, the worst of it was he looked at me like he understood." Albus shrugged.

"He probably did," George smiled softly. "Your dad put up with similar problems when he was your age, being the-boy-who-lived and all. A lot of girls were out to capture his heart."

.

"What are you most grateful for?" Roxanne asked Scorpius as the conversation died down a little.

"My dad," Scorpius said simply.

"Your dad?" Lily frowned, a few of the others also looking a little perturbed.

"Yes, my dad." Scorpius looked pointedly at her. "It didn't take me long to figure out that being a Malfoy meant no one would give me a chance, by the time I was Frankie's age I'd started to notice how people would pull their kids away from me and look at me with distaste despite doing nothing wrong. My dad saw how much it hurt and he taught me how to shut it all out, how to become unreadable and expressionless...it was the only thing that saved me. My reactions to people seemed cold, but it was only because the more emotion I showed the worse it got...shutting off was the best way to shut them all out."

"That's what you meant when you said your Malfoy mask couldn't be taught," Lily said in understanding.

"Yes, it is." Scorpius gave her a short nod. "My dad protected me the only way he knew how, and he was the only one there for me when the world was cruel because they'd decided I was cruel."

"What about your mum?" Roxie said, frowning.

"I've already answered your question," Scorpius said, smiling softly at Roxanne as he continued with his own. "I'm asking you this with the best of intentions...what's your biggest regret?"

Roxanne sucked in a breath and exhaled in shaken laughter, tears in her eyes and a choke in her voice.

"Not putting enough effort into O. and N.E. ," she stammered before launching herself across the table at a smiling Scorpius and hugging him fiercely.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I figured as much but I thought you might like to know too," he said lightly, hugging her back.

"I'm not even going to ask," Albus said.

"You'll find out soon enough anyway." Roxie shrugged.

"Rox sweetheart..." George turned to his daughter in mild concern. "Is everything okay, are you alright?" He did his best to ask an open question, remembering the veritaserum and not wanting to force an answer out of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad, I'll fill you in soon." Roxie nodded with a goofy grin on her face.

"Okay," George said, a little dumbfounded. "Who's next?"

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Hugo asked.

"Two weekends ago I went to find Albus and rope him into a quidditch match, when I walked into the Burrow and discovered he wasn't there I stayed...staying is definitely the craziest thing I've done to date." Scorpius grinned.

"What about before that weekend?" Hugo asked. "It's just it sounds like that weekend has probably changed a lot of what your answers would have been..."

"Yeah, probably." Scorpius nodded. "But that one weekend is also the reason I'm here..." He shrugged. "Craziest thing I did before Rose would be...oh! I bought a pet dragon and had it sent to Malfoy Manor...my dad nearly killed me." Scorpius laughed.

"You bought a pet dragon?" Teddy grinned, impressed.

"Yeah, my dad's name literally means dragon so I figured, why not?" Scorpius chuckled. "I was in second year and more than lucky not to receive a howler."

"Where's the dragon now?" Hugo asked.

"I think your uncle Charlie had something to do with her removal," Scorpius said.

"He's never said anything about having to remove a dragon from Malfoy Manor," Dominique said.

"He probably wouldn't," Scorpius smirked. "Dad probably made a hefty donation to the charity Charlie works at in Romania for his silence."

"Charlie wouldn't take a bribe," George said.

"I'm betting he would for the right price, if it meant saving a whole load of dragons and funding all the work they're doing over there," Scorpius said. "It's not like dad would have asked him to lie, just not go round yapping about the truth."

"Scorp's under veritaserum, so he's definitely not lying." Albus reminded them all.

"So Hugo," Scorpius smirked. "What would be your perfect day?"

"My perfect day?" Hugo frowned.

"Yeah, if I'm going to take you out on a real date, I'm gonna need to know what I'm aiming for." He winked at him cheekily as the rest of the family began to laugh and a bit of the tension slipped away. Scorpius began to realise that it was probably going to rollercoaster a fair bit until all questions had been asked and answered.

"My perfect day would be a lazy one spent in front of a tv playing video games, ordering food in so we don't have to cook or move much, ending with watching a movie once the daylight had gone away and our hands were close to repetitive strain injury." Hugo grinned.

"Brilliant, sounds like a perfect date!" Scorpius laughed.

"Perfect day, perfect date...same thing if you ask me." Hugo shrugged with a smile.

"Who's going next?" George asked as he chuckled at the boys attempts to wind one another up.

.

"Why are you such a natural with children?" Fred asked, eyeing Scorpius in contemplation. "I've wanted to know since that first weekend, your answer seemed a bit funky..."

"This is why I didn't want to do this," Scorpius mumbled. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly as he rubbed his hands over his face. He closed his eyes. "I'm really sorry Al, and Flick and Gabe...you really should have known but I've never been allowed to say anything..." Scorpius sat forward and opened his eyes before answering. "I have a half brother and a half sister, Joseph is two and Tia is four."

He looked around the room at the sea of shocked and startled faces.

"How in the hell has your dad managed to keep that quiet?!" James looked stunned.

"A lot of it has to do with the fact that they aren't his children," Scorpius bit out. "My mother left us when I was ten, she moved out and two years later met another bloke. Tia was born two years after that and then Joe another two years later. My dad is not the devil everyone assumes he is, my mother on the other hand..."

"Your mother? The tall, beautiful woman who looks like she's made of glass...she's the real Malfoy?" Teddy asked in disbelief.

"My mother managed to persuade my dad that the best course of action was to make everyone believe they had a happy and stable marriage, mostly because she doesn't want to lose her social standing nor any of the Malfoy fortune should something happen to my father...I love my mother for giving me a living, breathing life but the woman is a cold and heartless bitch and it infuriates me the entire population think my dad is the one who has a problem! He's the only person who ever taught me anything about being a decent human being and yet whenever I get to know anyone they all seem relieved that I'm nothing like my dad, except I'm exactly like my dad but I can't tell anyone that because they'll either not believe me or they'll think I'm trying to tell them I'm hiding something or hiding who I really am!" Scorpius ranted. "I know he did abominable things in the past, I know he's not a bloody saint and I know people all have real reasons to hate his guts but..." Scorpius huffed irritatedly, doing his best to quell his rising anger. "But no one bothers to see that he never wanted to be like that. He was so bloody brilliant at playing the fucking part, no one believes his heart truly changed...let alone that his heart never had to in the first place. All my happy memories as a child are of him, of the stories he read me and the games he taught me. Of the hugs he gave me when I was scared or alone or tired or hungry, of the stupid faces he pulled to make me laugh, of the ridiculous ways he makes me smile when I'm really not in the mood. Dad's always been there for me, no matter the consequences and I believe there were quite a few. I wasn't an easy child to raise and Merlin knows my mother never spent more time with me than she had to."

"I knew your mother was a cold and heartless witch but I had no idea she was that bad..." Albus said.

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry..." Scorpius looked pleadingly at Albus and then at Flick and Gabe. All three returned his gaze with small but sincere nods. He wasn't out of the fire yet but they'd turned the heat down somewhat.

"What do you fear most?" Scorpius asked Fred. He noticed him glance at his dad before swallowing softly.

"That...that my twins will end up like my dad," Fred sighed and closed his eyes. George stretched his hand across the table and took hold of his son's, he gave it a tight squeeze and Fred opened his eyes to see a small watery smile on his dad's face. He understood.

.

"What's the worst thing someone has walked in on you doing?" Gabe grinned. "I figured we could lighten the mood a little..."

"I'm an eighteen year old bloke, guess..." Scorpius smirked and shook his head. "Although I'm not entirely sure whether being caught shagging or wanking is worse..."

"You're not embarrassed about that at all, are you?" Lily folded her arms in contempt.

"No, I could talk about sex in detail all day, it's never bothered me." Scorpius shrugged.

"He's not joking about that, he really can talk about sex all day," Albus sighed.

"Well if it doesn't embarrass you then how is it the worst thing someone's caught you doing?" Lily asked.

"Well, it's not a real picnic being caught in the act, kind of kills the mood and then it can be a bit awkward for everyone for a while," Scorpius said. "Just because I'm more than comfortable about it all doesn't mean everyone is."

"So what's the most embarrassing thing someone's ever walked in on you doing?" Lily asked.

"Is that your question?" Scorpius smirked.

"No." Lily shook her head.

"Then I don't have to answer it, right?" Scorpius grinned.

"Right," George said.

"Gabe, what scares you most?" Scorpius asked.

"That I'll become the male version of my grandmother and just traverse from one wife to the next, never really finding true happiness," Gabe said with a grimace. "I sound like a bloody sap!"

"You do." Scorpius grinned widely. "But I'm getting used to sappy..." He chuckled.

"Thanks, I think," Gabe grumbled playfully.

"You won't become your grandmother, she moves from man to man for the money and the connections...you actually have a heart Gabe," Scorpius said with a reassuring smile.

"If you were stranded on a desert island and could only bring three things, what would they be?" Lucy spoke up timidly. "And you can't include a wand or anything that would get you off the island without any effort, like a broom or a hippogriff or anything like that." Being fifteen and in the presence of Scorpius Malfoy left her a little flustered and she wanted to disappear into the background as quickly as possible. Scorpius just shot her a warm smile and sat in thought for a few minutes.

"A book, a sleeping bag and a knife," Scorpius said.

"What book?" Lucy asked.

"How to build a raft?" Scorpius chuckled, causing Lucy to blush profusely. "Nah, I'm not smart enough to get stranded with that. Probably Mario Puzo's The Godfather or maybe even The Sicilian..."

"You've read 'The Godfather' books?" George looked astounded.

"Sure, after Al made me watch all the films I decided to read the books, books are always better to me and boy were they better!" Scorpius said.

"You keep surprising me," George said.

"I aim to please," Scorpius said with a shrug. He turned back to Lucy before asking his next question. "If your house was on fire and you could save one thing, what would it be?"

"My teddy bear, Mr Puddles," She said without hesitation and a whole lot of mortification.

"Nice." Scorpius nodded. "I'm glad I'm not the only one. Mine's called Bruce, like Batman, not that I knew that at the time."

"You still have a teddy bear?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Of course!" Scorpius cried. "Dude was my best friend for years, got me through some really tough times. There's no way I'd give him up now, he's earned his stay for the rest of my life."

"Aw! Look at you all cute and sweet!" Victoire cooed at him and Scorpius sent her a death glare.

.

"What makes you laugh, even when you're in no mood to laugh?" Polly said.

"Rose," Scorpius answered automatically.

"Really?" Polly laughed. "But there's no way you're definitely sticking around for good?"

"It's not just up to me," Scorpius said. "Rose has her own say, and what she feels or not is up to her."

"But you love her, right?" Dominique piped up.

Scorpius went very quiet. He ran his hands through his hair and shifted in his seat. He picked at his fingers a bit before looking back up at the group, Al's knowing smirk not having gone unnoticed by him.

"This veritaserum is different to the normal stuff, isn't it?" Scorpius said.

"Yeah," George replied. "It won't let you lie but it doesn't compel you to tell the truth. You have a choice to continue when you're asked questions you really don't want to answer."

"That's genius," Scorpius said.

"Thanks, but I believe you're avoiding the question." George grinned.

"Is that your question Dom?" Scorpius asked her.

"No, I'm not wasting a question I already know the answer to!" Dom scoffed.

"Looks like I'm not replying then." Scorpius shrugged.

"So, Rose makes you laugh even when you don't want to?" Polly smiled, bringing the conversation back to her question. "And you won't ask her out because...?"

"Because...it's not the right time and you just have to trust me on that, okay?" Scorpius pleaded.

"But you do wanna ask her out?" Lily smirked.

"I...it's complicated!" Scorpius cried.

"How is it complicated?" Lily scoffed. "You either want to ask her out or you don't?"

"Because to ask her out implies I want to 'give us a try' and 'see where it goes' which is way off..." Scorpius said.

"I thought your intentions were to make her happy?" Lily glowered at him.

"Lily, in order to give something a try or see where it goes, you have to be unsure of where you'll end up when you do..." Scorpius said slowly, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to continue. "I can't tell you I'm in love with your cousin, and I don't know if that's denial or because I'm really not there yet...but I can tell you in no uncertain terms that if we were to date, it would end in happily ever after or devastating heartbreak. I _won't_ get over her, I already know that. Which is why I refuse to be pushed or rushed into something, it has to be at the right time and with the right intentions for it to work, otherwise I'm risking everything," he sighed and looked around the room and the sea of faces smiling back.

"It'll work, doesn't matter when you ask her or what you do about it, you'll be together, it's practically guaranteed," George smirked.

"I'd really like to see that piece of information you have that's put me in this chair and made me bare my soul to you people..." Scorpius grumbled.

"You'll work it out soon enough," George said.

"So, question for me?" Polly asked innocently.

"Yes," Scorpius huffed lightly. "Why James?" He said teasingly.

"Hey!" James cried. "Why not?"

"I just don't see it, I mean, you make cute kids but you're practically a kid yourself..." Scorpius laughed as James through a piece of rolled up parchment at him.

"Because he's the second half of me." Polly shrugged. "I can't explain it, he just..." She looked back at Scorpius with a sly grin on her face. "He makes me laugh even when I don't want to..."

"Ouch that's low!" Scorpius grinned.

"Yes, but it's the truth." Polly shrugged.

"Okay...who's next? Before we end up back on a line of questioning I'd rather we stayed clear of..." Scorpius said, a small smile playing on his features.

.

"What is your best and worst memory?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Fuck you guys know how to yo-yo a person's emotions with this kind of shit!" Scorpius cried.

"So your worst memory is pretty bad then?" James grimaced.

"I'm a fucking Malfoy, what do you think?!" Scorpius huffed.

"Sorry..." James said softly.

"It's fine, just give me a minute..." Scorpius sighed and then groaned loudly. "My worst memory is...well...it's learning that my mother doesn't love me, like, not at all."

"You can't just learn that," Dom said.

"Yeah, how can you know that?" Victoire spoke up. "I'm not her biggest fan, but I'm convinced every mother loves her child in her own way, even if it's only in a life giving, incredibly basic way."

"She was under veritiserum...I caught her and my dad having a heart to heart and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. It was after she left and she never made any effort with me at all. I think I knew really but I blurted the question out before either of them realised I was there. She answered back with a resounding and very sincere 'no' and to be honest, as much as it hurt to hear it, I wasn't surprised."

The entire group around the table just stared open mouthed at him. They had no idea what to say.

"What's your favourite memory?" Sarah asked. "It was part of the original question..."

"Learning to fly on a broom," Scorpius said with a smile. "My dad took me out, he'd had this small little training broom and he spent hours teaching me how to do it. He was so patient and by the end of the day I was doing laps around the manor like I was made for flying. I'd never seen him so proud and I loved every minute of it. There's nothing like the feeling of flying..."

"Totally agree," Albus said.

"Completely," Fred grinned.

"Me too." James laughed.

"There is nothing quite like it..." George gave a small smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**So I realised that I put no intro at the befinning of the last chapter but there are some things I need to note for this one:**

 **Firstly, it continues on directly from the last with the seconf half of the questioning,**

 **Secondly, I'm going to post the next chapter afterwards so you don't have to wait after such a short chapter.**

 **I also got a review mentioning how it was sometimes hard to keep up with the questions and who was asking/answering/talking, so I wanted to just say I'm sorry for that and for those of you who relate to that, but I wasn't sure how to change it or make it any better since it's an awful lot of dialogue with little to no action. In the future, when I've completed this fiction, I hope to come back and edit it so I'll try to fix it but until then, please try and bear with it and I'll keep it in mind whenever I write large chunks of dialogue again. Thank you to** Looneyluvgood55 **for that review and to all the others who took the time to favourite, follow and review!**

"So, who's next?" Fred said, looking around the room and trying to get past the still slightly tense atmosphere.

"What's the most amount of pain you've ever been in?" Teddy asked casually.

Scorpius went completely pale and felt like he wanted to throw up. "Fucking hell Teddy! We only had like a two second reprieve from the last serious question..." Scorpius snapped.

"What? I was assuming a broken arm or some moment where your pride was thoroughly beaten or something...you are only eighteen for merlin's sake!" Teddy defended himself. Scorpius shook his head and stood up, raking his hands through his hair as he paced the floor.

"How bad can it be, after everything you've already told us?" Roxie said.

"Fuck!" Scorpius threw his hands in the air and stopped pacing. He lent his head on the wall and breathed in some deep and calming breaths, trying his best to erase the memory of the pain that coursed through his body and made his blood burn.

"Scorpius?" George asked tentatively.

"My...my grandfather..." Scorpius cleared his throat and dropped back into his seat, folding his arms and drawing on every bit of Malfoy mask he could muster. "When I was eight I snuck into his study and stole a quill and some parchment, I couldn't find any in my dad's study...Lucius caught me...he crucio'd me as punishment..." Scorpius shrugged, slowly lifting his eyes from the table to see the reactions of the once blissfully ignorant people around him. They'd all gone exceptionally pale, a few of them looking a little sick. George worst of all.

"What the hell did your parents do?" He whispered.

Scorpius scoffed. "My mother, being the loving woman she is, stood by and watched before telling me I knew I wasn't allowed in there and it was my own fault..."

"Is it rude of me to voice my absolute hatred and disgust for your mother?" Victoire asked, her hands shaking in anger.

"I believe so." Scorpius smirked. "But it's exceptionally understood..."

"Scorpius...I can't believe that happened to you..." Flick met his gaze with teary eyes.

"What did your dad do?" Albus asked softly.

"He was at work when it happened," Scorpius said. "I didn't tell him for days, I was too terrified it might happen again or Lucius would hurt him..." He paused briefly. "My dad could tell something was up and when he finally got it out of me I thought he as going to kill Lucius..."

"I would have done..." George mumbled.

"Dad might not be evil but he's no saint, and he's sure as hell a Slytherin through and through," Scorpius said. "He opted for a fate worse than death. He turned Lucius over to the ministry, told them what happened and suggested the dementor's kiss might be the most appropriate form of punishment, considering he'd been without a human soul for quite some time anyway."

"Your dad signed his own father up for a soul sucking kiss?" James asked astounded.

"Think about all the stuff I've told you about my mother and how much I must dislike her..." Scorpius explained. "Think about how much most of you already hate her now...Astoria Malfoy is a Pygmy puff compared to her father-in-law..."

"How did your dad keep that quiet?" Dom asked.

"The same way he keeps everything quiet...a lot of money and, or blackmailing..." Scorpius shrugged.

"How was that not your worst memory?" Victoire frowned.

"Because, although the pain was intensely indescribable, it was over in a few minutes and it never happened again. Hearing that my mother doesn't love me in an undeniable way...kind of topped the physical pain..." Scorpius sighed.

"I see what you mean," Vic said.

"What's the most amount of pain you've been in Teddy?" Scorpius said, throwing his question back at him. Teddy's reaction was similar to Scorpius' when he'd first been asked, pale and nauseous. "Ted, I can ask a different question...honestly...I couldn't think of anything so I just used your's on you..."

"Uh..." Teddy glanced across at Victoire who nodded softly. "About six months before we fell pregnant with Juliette, we were actually already pregnant with our second child...we never told anyone, except our parents, we wanted to wait the twelve weeks like we had with Frankie, make sure everything was okay and all that...just after our twelve week scan, right when we were getting ready to tell everyone...we lost it..." Teddy sniffed in the silence of the room, Victoire had silent tears running down her face and the entire group were barely breathing. "Definitely the most amount of pain I've ever been in..."

"I...I'm so sorry guys..." Scorpius trailed off.

"You didn't know..." Teddy shrugged and wiped at his eyes. "No one knew..."

"Doesn't stop me from feeling like a complete dick..." Scorpius mumbled and Teddy gave a hoarse sort of chuckle.

"That makes two of us then...I felt the same after hearing your answer..." Teddy said.

"Sorry Vic..." Scorpius looked up at her tear stained face.

"It's okay Scorp, honestly..." She gave him a soft smile as she sniffed. "If we hadn't lost our second, Juliette wouldn't have been our third and I love my baby girl with all my heart. I wish things could have been different and we could have had them both but...we just can't and so we had to move forward. We'll never forget but, we are happy again and that's okay."

"Guys, I can't believe we didn't know..." Dominique looked at her sister, tears in her eyes too. "I'm so sorry..."

"Thanks, but we're okay now, I promise..." Vic squeezed her little sister into a hug and everyone moved to join in. After a few minutes they were all sat back around the table, sniffing and smiling softly at each other.

.

"Okay, so let's lighten it up a bit shall we?" Dominique grinned. "What's your favourite sex position?"

"Really?" Scorpius grimaced. "That's your question?"

"Yes, that is my question." Dom laughed.

"I can't believe I have to answer this..." Scorpius groaned.

"Come on! After all those other questions, and you did say you could talk about sex all day, you can't just tell us what your favourite position is?!" Dom cried.

"It's just...it's missionary, okay?!" Scorpius huffed as he folded his arms.

"Missionary?" Dom frowned in disbelief.

"Missionary?" Lily looked at him like he was an alien.

"Missionary?" Flick's eyebrows were practically in her hairline. "As in the one where you're lying down, woman underneath, face to face?"

"...is there another missionary I'm not aware of?" Scorpius frowned sarcastically.

"But..." Gabe stuttered. "But, you're the Slytherin Sex God...you can't be that...boring."

"Well said Gabe, well said." Lily folded her arms.

"Sorry to disappoint," Scorpius huffed.

"How on earth did you go through so many girls and get a reputation like that being such a bloody romantic at heart?" George smirked.

"Yeah, even I heard the rumours and I wasn't ever in school with you!" Teddy laughed.

"Because..." Scorpius shrugged with a smirk. "Just because it's my favourite doesn't mean I used it the most...I was more than happy to experiment and try different positions, I only ever really went with missionary when I actually liked the girl I was with for more than a good time, which wasn't often."

"So you used a lot of them just for fun?" Lily scowled in disgust.

"As many as were using me for the same purpose, yes." Scorpius nodded. "I was always on the same page with every girl I dated, if we were together for just the sex, we were both together for just the sex."

"Why d'you call him romantic for liking missionary the most?" Gabe frowned at George.

"Are you kidding me?!" George laughed.

"It's like the most intimate position you can be in!" James laughed too.

"Nose to nose, staring into each other's eyes...dude that's not just sex, that's proper 'making love'..." Fred grinned.

"But Scorpius hasn't ever been in love!" Gabe protested, watching as his best friend burned bright red.

"You don't have to be in love to make love, there's a difference between going at it like rabbits, you know, having sex just to fulfil some primal needs, and wanting to be so close to another person because of how you feel about them," Fred said.

"Who have you ever liked enough to make love to?" Gabe asked Scorpius, still in disbelief.

"I answered your question, I don't have to answer that one." Scorpius shook his head.

"Was it Rose?" George asked quickly.

"What?!" Scorpius looked at him incredulously. "No of course it bloody wasn't! We seriously didn't get up to anything that weekend, other than baring our souls to one another...Lily was bloody right when she said sex would probably have been less intimate to be honest!" He just couldn't stop that last sentence as it came out of his mouth and groaned as Lily sat back looking like the cat who'd got the cream.

"So who then?" Flick looked just as puzzled as the rest of them.

"Leilani Longbottom," Lucy said very quietly from her corner of the table.

"Yeah right! That's got to be the worst guess of the century..." Dom snorted.

"It's a cute sentiment Lucy, really, but it's ridiculous, I don't even know how you came up with it!" Roxie chuckled. A few of the others were snickering at what they thought was Lucy's imagination run wild, all of it dying down at Albus' knowing smirk as Scorpius narrowed his eyes and studied Lucy intently.

"Seriously?!" Lily screeched. "Leilani?!"

"How'd you know?" Scorpius asked the littlest member of the group.

"Uh...my friends are sort of obsessed with...well, with you..." Lucy cleared her throat as the heat rose up her neck and she avoided looking directly at him. "They have been since we started school, and it sort of means...that...I've been...kind of...watching you...?"

"D'you mean stalking, Luce?" Hugo teased.

"No! I don't bloody mean stalking!" Lucy cried in exasperated embarrassment. "But they go on and on and on about Scorpius and how best to get his attention and...well...I just kind of noticed that you stop paying random girls attention when you're dating. And then there was your fifth year, I think, when you wouldn't pay any girl any real attention for most of it but you weren't openly dating anyone so...I sort of watched a little closer for a couple weeks and...it was the way you looked at each other when you thought no one else was watching, you'd both be constantly missing at the same time...it was kind of obvious to be honest..." She shrugged. "Sorry..."

"Why'd it end?" Dom asked frowning. "And why'd you keep it a secret in the first place?"

"Are you kidding me?" Scorpius laughed. "Her dad works at the school, and next to Ron Professor Longbottom is probably the second best scariest father for potential boyfriends of his daughter...he's wonderfully amicable when her suitors are in Gryffindor but a Slytherin? Especially a Malfoy and a Slytherin...I know Professor Longbottom isn't vindictive or spiteful but even so, my life would have been hell...he'd have hated me..." Scorpius shrugged. "And it ended, funnily enough, because of Rose..."

"What did Rose have to do with a breakup that happened over two years ago?" Al asked. "You told me you were both fed up of sneaking around and knew that her dad would never be okay with it so long as you were at school, so you decided to mutually call it quits..."

"You knew about this?!" Lily shrieked at her brother.

"Of course I knew, he's my best mate!" Albus scoffed as if it were obvious.

"Lani said we were good together but we weren't great," Scorpius began to explain. "She said our relationship was nice but it wasn't real...I had too many secrets that I wouldn't share and although she never begrudged me that we were reaching that point in our relationship where she should have been, where I should have been telling her important things...like how I hated public events because everyone hates me or how my mother was a bitch and she only cared about her reputation, the sort of things that only Albus, Flick and Gabe might have known...she pointed out that even Rose knew more about me than she did and I couldn't disagree...I moaned about a bunch of stuff to Al when Rose was around without even batting an eyelid yet I couldn't divulge the same information to my girlfriend...and then Lani said that Rose and I would make a great couple and I practically laughed in her face because at that point, we were really no where near becoming friends let alone anything more...I'm gonna get one hell of an 'I told you so' should we end up together..." He sighed.

"At least you're prepared for it," George laughed.

"Why wouldn't you tell me all that?" Albus asked.

"I suppose it hit too close to home," Scorpius said. "I think deep down I probably knew she was right but I didn't want you to confirm it, I was too happy in denial at that point..."

"Seems to be your pattern," Albus smirked.

"I'm not dignifying that with an answer." Scorpius turned away from Albus and looked at Dominique. "Do you know who Gracie's father is?"

"That's your question?" Dom frowned.

"I've always wondered if you knew who he was and why you never told anyone if you do..." Scorpius confessed.

"Of course I know who he is," Dom said. "I had the choice to keep Gracie, I could have decided not to go through with my pregnancy or to have her adopted...but I wanted her, I chose her. I felt that her father should be entitled to the same choice...it was a one night stand that resulted in a baby and he decided he didn't want a baby so I respected that." Dom shrugged and smiled softly. "I wouldn't give up Gracie for the world, she's the best thing that ever happened to me, but he just wasn't ready..."

"And you had no problem with that?" Roxanne asked.

"No, none," Dom said. "We weren't in a relationship, we both knew that neither one of us cared for the other a great deal...we were fulfilling a primal need as it were...there was no obligation on either part to give a shit about each other before or after the fact..."

"But if you were in a relationship...?" Roxanne asked slightly hesitantly.

"It would have depended on the relationship and how serious it was, I suppose." Dom shrugged. "You'll all know who he is eventually, he's a relatively good guy just not ready to be a father yet...he won't stay away forever and he'll have to live with what he missed of Gracie's life for the rest of his, but at least I know when he does want to be a part of it, it won't be because I forced him, it'll be because he wants to."

"That sounds way too wise to be coming from you," Scorpius chuckled.

"There's a first time for everything," Dom grinned.

.

"How would you spend the last day of your life?" Vic asked, moving the group along.

"Laughing, I'd spend it doing a bunch of stuff that makes me laugh," Scorpius said without hesitation.

"So you'd spend it with Rose then?" Polly smirked, reminding him of his answer to her question.

"That's not actually what I meant..." Scorpius groaned.

"Yeah, but it's the reality of it though, isn't it?" She grinned.

"I suppose so, yes," Scorpius sighed. "I'd spend the day with my best mates and my dad and Rose...goofing off and messing around." Scorpius smiled at Victoire before asking his question. "What's your happiest memory?"

"Oh that's a hard one..." Vic thought. "I'm going to have to say...the first time I kissed Teddy...I think I just knew that was it for me and without that I wouldn't have our wedding day and I wouldn't have Francois and Juliette." Vic nodded in finality, blushing a little at the wink her husband sent her from across the table.

"Good answer," Scorpius smiled.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Flick asked with a sly smirk and Scorpius groaned.

"You just had to ask that, didn't you?" Scorpius huffed.

"You didn't give me much choice, I couldn't leave that stone unturned." She chuckled wickedly.

"In fifth year, McGonagall made me learn how to tap dance as punishment for telling a bunch of first years that you could pacify Peeves by setting off dung bombs, fireworks, whiz-bangs and portable swamps all along the third floor corridors. It resulted in the entire third floor being closed off and then all the floors above it too as it was too dangerous to continue up above that, it lasted half a week too. She made me do a two minute performance in front of the entire faculty and threatened to make me do it in front of the school next time she heard me telling any student of hers anything so outrageous." Scorpius said.

"That was your doing?" George asked, a little baffled that a Malfoy was pushing his products for him even before they'd settled their animosity.

"Yeah, that was me." Scorpius nodded.

"Prove it, tap dance..." Flick said.

"Veritaserum, remember," Scorpius glared. "I don't have to prove it!"

"She seriously made you learn how to tap dance?" James howled.

"She made both of us learn, since it wasn't just him that got caught doing it!" Albus grumbled.

"That's bloody genius!" Fred grinned. "What a genius woman!"

"I believe she realised she needed more creative methods of punishment after having put up with three generations of misbehaving Potters and two generations of misbehaving Weasleys," Lily grinned.

"And then there's those of us who merged those bloodlines, obviously a whole lot worse..." Albus grinned.

"It was my idea to tell those first years about Peeves and the pranking," Scorpius reminded him. "For a combined Potter-Weasley, a Malfoy did better at out pranking you by fifth year!"

"And combined Potter-Weasley genes have nothing on combined Weasley-Granger genes!" Hugo cried with a grin.

"I'll vouch for that!" Scorpius smirked as Albus and his siblings began grumbling whilst the rest of the group chuckled around them.

"I can't believe your most embarrassing moment wasn't you tied naked to the quaffle posts..." Flick said with a frown.

"What was embarrassing about that?" Scorpius said with a smirk. "I got an awful lot more female attention after that incident...besides, I'm comfortable in my body...I could walk around naked all day and not give a damn." He shrugged nonchalantly and Albus shook his head with a resigned sigh.

"When was the last time you cried?" Lily asked seriously.

"Two weeks ago, when I was speaking to Rose," Scorpius said. "Wasn't more than a couple tears though."

"Okay, let me rephrase...when was the last time you cried your heart out? Like openly sobbing kind of shit?" Lily asked again.

"Probably when I was about six or seven..." Scorpius frowned in thought.

"You haven't cried properly in that many years?!" Lily's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Says the woman with the apparent heart made of ice?" Scorpius scoffed. "What was the last thing that made you cry?"

"What? You wanna know what it's gonna take to win that challenge?" Lily smirked.

"Something like that, yeah." Scorpius nodded with a grin.

"I cried when Gracie was born," Lily said. "My cousins having kids, being insanely happy and in love with their newborn babies makes me weepy...that's my crux..."

"So you just need to knock Rose up and your victory is as good as won." James smirked before crying out as Polly smacked him lightly on the arm.

"I've got five years..." Scorpius shrugged with a smirk.

"You did say you'd make cute kids with her," Teddy snickered as Scorpius glared at him.

"You what?" Albus looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for an explanation.

"And I told you, you'd pay dearly for bringing that up!" Scorpius growled.

"You seriously said that?!" Albus' eyebrows were so far up his forehead at this point, they were nearly no longer on his head.

"I was winding her up the weekend we were babysitting..." Scorpius huffed. "Lily knows, she was there when I said it!"

"He was trying to wind her up, doesn't mean he wasn't sincere though..." Lily giggled as Scorpius threw the scrunched up paper ball he'd previously saved from James' attack, towards her.

.

"So, all that stuff you know about women and dating...any chance you'd teach me?" Louis asked with a hopeful smirk.

"Really? That's what you wanna know?" Scorpius chuckled.

"I'm serious man!" Louis smiled. "I could really use the help..."

"Sure thing." Scorpius nodded. "You ever been in love?"

"Not the real kind, no." Louis shook his head. "The lust kind, absolutely! I'm sixteen years old, I've definitely thought I was in love a few times." He grinned.

"What made you realise you weren't?" Scorpius asked.

"When it ended, I got over it in a couple weeks at the most...I think my record was an hour..." Louis laughed. "I'm pretty sure you don't get over real love in a few weeks..."

"You'd be right about that," George said.

"How sure are you that we'll get that bottle of firewhiskey you promised?" James asked with a wicked glint in his eye.

"I'm one hundred percent positive that you won't get a bottle of firewhiskey because I'm one hundred percent positive that you can't keep your mouth shut and not wind me up before I may or may not make a move," Scorpius said with a grin.

"Dammit! You're too smart for your own good!" James grumbled. "I just want to know if you think you'll end up together and how confident you are that you will!"

"Then why didn't you ask that?" Scorpius laughed.

"Can I ask it now?" James looked hopeful.

"No, I've already answered your question," Scorpius grinned.

"Bollocks!" James grumbled.

"Hey, you guys are the ones giving me the full low down...you're more sure of the answer than I am!" Scorpius scoffed.

"Fair point...how about this then? How long do you think it'll be till we get the firewhiskey, provided we kept up our end of the bargain?" James asked.

"Haven't got a clue," Scorpius said.

"Great," James grumbled. "...I find it easier to work with a timescale." He shrugged at Scorpius' puzzled look.

"What's the best thing that ever happened to you?" Scorpius asked James.

"Polly," He answered without missing a beat.

"Simple as that?" Scorpius grinned.

"Simple as that." James nodded. "She's...she's everything..." James shrugged and looked adoringly at his fiancée.

"Same," she smiled back at him.

"Now we've got that mush fest over with, let's move on...I believe it's the last question..." George said softly. The room grew quiet and Scorpius frowned.

"What's the last question?" He said.

"We all answer it, most of them will have heard each other's answers already but sometimes they change..." George said quietly. "The question is...what's your biggest secret? The one thing you wish you didn't have to share with anyone?"


	19. Chapter 19

The atmosphere in the room had switched from something light and jovial to a heavy, aching kind of tension. A few of the group looked as though they were already close to tears but Teddy cleared his throat and looked around the room.

"Usually, those of us whose answers haven't changed tend to just repeat them again and we can move on..." he explained for George's sake.

"Okay, we can do that..." George nodded.

"This can't be easy for you, none of it can..." Scorpius looked at the oldest member of the family. "They're practically all your nieces and nephews, or sons and daughters, you've seen them grow up from babes in arms to hear them talking about a bunch of things you probably wanted to protect them from or never hear about..."

"True, but it's part of the initiation. Should the current leader be unable to participate the former leader must do so...I just have to put all my personal feelings behind me and treat them all as equals."

"I'll start," Teddy said. "Since mine hasn't changed. My biggest secret is how much I hate when people bring up my parents and try to tell me all about the people they were as if they're doing me some great favour, as if by imparting their knowledge of them into me I can actually know them a little better. I know they do it with the best of intentions and I know my parents were great people, but the fact that they are strangers to me is painful, and the fact that others knew them far better than I ever could is even more so. I appreciated it when I was younger, and I sometimes still do when it comes from Uncle Harry or Nana Molly or those closest to them and me, and in the right situation...but I cannot stress enough how much I hate being told about them by people I don't know, because it hurts so much to remember that I'll never know them better than those people I don't know who're telling me about them."

"I cheated on Polly not long after we first became official, hated myself for it and still do." James stated matter-of-factly.

"He was young and stupid and it happened, I forgave him for it a long time ago, he refuses to forgive himself." Polly sighed, explaining to Scorpius with a shrug. "My father used to beat me so badly he left scars so I'd never be able to forget."

Scorpius looked at her in shock, not expecting such a dark secret out of such a happy woman.

"I was just lucky he was a muggle and not a wizard," she said softly. "Or I'd have ended up with the same sort of punishments it sounds like your dad had."

"I don't really have a response for that...'I'm sorry' seems a bit impersonal and pointless," Scorpius said.

"It is but I appreciate the sentiment you're trying to imply." Polly gave him a small smile and he nodded.

.

"Uh...when I first got pregnant with Max and Mickey, I was so terrified...I was only twenty and we'd only just gotten engaged...I didn't think I wanted them for the longest time, not until they were born really..." Sarah sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I feel like such a shit mum, who doesn't want their own children...?"

"Sarah, that's ridiculous. It's perfectly normal to feel so scared about something so monumental," Scorpius said. "It doesn't make you a bad mother."

"If I hadn't been with Fred, if it'd been a one night stand or something...I'd never have gone through with the pregnancy. I know that. I just couldn't do that to Fred...that's what makes me feel so guilty." Sarah sighed deeply.

"Anyone else have a secret that hasn't changed?" Fred asked tentatively, almost hopefully. He slumped a little as the group shook their heads remorsefully. Sarah grabbed his hand and squeezed while George looked mildly concerned. He was beginning to worry about the things he didn't know about his children.

"Dad..." Fred let out a strangled sort of cry. "I just...I'm so sorry..." He sniffed. "I don't want it to feel like it's on you or that you did anything wrong...it was never you or mum..."

"Fred, you're scaring me a little..." George confessed.

"My biggest secret, is that I've always felt as though I've had to live up to my namesake and I've never been good enough to do that." Fred squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, unable to look at his father through the guilt he felt at having him hear it. Before he knew it the strong arms of the man in question were wrapped around him and he leant into a long forgotten embrace, the kind they hadn't had since Fred was a child.

"I'm sorry..." Fred cried softly.

"Don't be," George said, holding his son tight. "I understand...and I'm sorry you feel that way...you'll never be my brother Freddie, but I'd never want you to be. I lost him and it hurts everyday but I wouldn't want you to be anyone but you, I'd miss you too much if you were and I'd never trade you for him...much as I love him, you're my son, he'd understand. I named you Fred because I loved my brother and without him I'd never have ended up where I did, with you in my arms..."

"Thanks Dad." Fred sniffed and the two men straightened up and wiped their eyes. A nervous chuckle filtered out across the room as the tension both slipped away from some and built in others. Now they were all in new territory.

.

"If I tell you that you're completely forgiven for all the secrets you kept will you forgive me for mine?" Gabe asked Scorpius sheepishly.

"How bad can it be?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm a werewolf," Gabe said simply and with a great deal of guilt.

"I know," Scorpius said in confusion. "You didn't have to tell me that for me to know, you idiot!"

"What?!" Gabe looked aghast at him, Albus shared a confuses look with Scorpius.

"We've been best mates since we could walk! I'm a little offended you thought I'd have to be told. I'm even more offended that despite the fact you thought I'd have to be told, you still didn't bloody tell me?!" Scorpius raised his eyebrows at his oldest friend.

"Sorry..." Gabe cleared his throat and sniffed a little. "I just...the fewer people who knew, the safer it would be, is what I figured."

"Problem shared is a problem halved and all that shit, you silly arse. Merlin you're such a moron sometimes!" Scorpius smirked at him and Gabe felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Wait a second..." Gabe suddenly croaked. "But that would mean...you never said anything? You never called me on it or mentioned it or anything? You never treated me different or pushed me away till you could get your ahead around it? I don't get it...you can't have known?! I'd have known if you'd known..."

"Clearly not, and why would I treat you any differently?!" Scorpius frowned. "We've known each other too long for something as trivial as lycanthropy to make any difference!"

"Trivial? I turn into a fucking beast once a month cause of a white orb in the fucking sky?!" Gabe looked at Scorpius in astonishment.

"I've seen you turn into a beast over less..." Scorpius shrugged. "We're mates, always have been and always will be. Moving on..."

Gabe could do nothing but stutter a few syllables and open and close his mouth a few times before looking at Felicity as she started to talk.

"All the stupid shit I do is to get my dad's attention, always has been and probably always will be." Flick shrugged. "But you knew that."

"I did," Scorpius replied and looked at the group, ready for the next one.

.

Dominique sighed and breathed in a deeply. "I am completely and utterly in love with Gracie's father and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

"Why can't you do something?" Scorpius asked.

"Because I gave him an out and he took it, I can't go back on that, it wouldn't be fair." Dom shrugged.

"Did you tell him how you felt?" Polly asked.

"No," Dom shook her head.

"Then you have every right to tell him. It's only fair, he might never have left if he knew how you felt..." James said.

"But he might have stayed only because he felt bad if I told him how I felt." Dom sniffed.

"He might not have stayed because he thought you weren't interested in being a family and being a part time parent would have been too hard..." Scorpius countered.

"I'll tell him one day, I've already made my mind up that I'll tell him one day..." Dom sighed.

"Just make sure that 'one day' isn't so far away that it becomes impossible for him to do anything about it even if he wanted to," Fred said.

"My biggest secret is that I have a serious girlfriend I can't tell anyone about." Hugo part grinned and part grimaced at the people sat around the table.

"Why can't you tell anyone?" Sarah frowned.

"Because she's my age and she's a single mum but hardly anyone knows about her daughter. She doesn't want to make it officially official until after we've finished school, she's worried that her daughter would be discovered because of all the attention she'd get dating me." He shrugged.

"Why doesn't she want anyone knowing about her kid?" Scorpius frowned.

"It's not that, it's more that she doesn't want the hassle of people knowing. Once we've graduated we don't have to live with a group of people who'd take it upon themselves to play judge, jury and executioner when it comes to reacting to news like that. She doesn't want her daughter exposed to it either," Hugo explained.

"Have you met her daughter?" James asked.

"Yeah, we hang out most weekends together and some week nights if I can get away without it looking suspicious." Hugo gave a huge goofy grin as he obviously thought back to those weekends.

"How old is she? The kid I mean?" Fred asked.

"One and a half," Hugo said.

"Kid's gonna miss you if you've been around every weekend. It's not fair to do that to a kid..." Fred looked over at his cousin expectantly.

"I know..." Hugo sighed in exasperation. "I miss her a lot too...so much...but I didn't know how to be missing every weekend without it seeming suspicious." He shrugged.

"That's what family are for, you bloody sap!" Teddy laughed. "We'll cover for you...I wondered what'd been getting your goat since you came back from school."

"Really?! You'll cover for me?!" Hugo asked excitedly.

"Course we will," James smiled. "You're at mine and Polly's next weekend."

"You can 'come to us' the weekend after," Fred grinned.

"And then ours the weekend after that." Teddy nodded.

"My house is always free for pretend get togethers..." Scorpius smirked and winked at his friends.

"He's not wrong," Gabe laughed. "His dad will actually just vouch for you being there without even checking...something about it being none of his business and it doesn't matter how much parents try, kids will still get up to shit."

"Sounds like Draco Malfoy is more like you than you'd like dad," Fred sniggered.

"Fuck off Fred." George cursed playfully at his son.

"Dad always used to do that for our mates too, and most of these lot." Fred grinned.

"How come he never did it for me?!" Albus cried.

"Or me?!" James looked affronted.

"Because our mother is the second scariest family member next to Nana...if mum ever found out Uncle George lied to her for us, she wouldn't have just killed him, she'd have done it in the most painful way she could imagine...and mum's pretty imaginative." Lily said.

"What she said." George nodded.

.

"Al, you wanna go next? Get it over and done with?" Fred smirked.

"How come you guys already know his biggest secret if it's changed since the last time you did this?" Scorpius frowned.

"Cause he accidentally let it slip earlier on, before Rose had perfected her telepathic devises," Teddy sniggered.

"Please can I skip past this?" Al pleaded. "It's not a dark or dangerous secret, it's just going to get me in a lot of trouble and is so totally embarrassing!"

"That sounds even better little brother," James grinned.

"It'll wipe that smug smile off your face, I can assure you. You're gonna hate me." Al shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not even sure I can say it..."

"I'll say it for you?" Scorpius offered.

"How bad could it be?" James laughed nervously.

"You lot should really stop asking each other that question." Scorpius mused.

"Well...I have a huge crush on your wife-to-be...how bad would you consider that?" Al groaned before burying his head in hands and the table while listening to Teddy and Fred laugh it up in their respective corners. He couldn't even bring himself to look up at his brother or the poor woman in question.

"Is that the reason why you don't talk to me properly?" Polly asked curiously.

"Yes," Al answered into the table.

"Oh...I'm so relieved..." She sighed before chuckling sweetly.

That got Al's attention as he lifted his head to stare at her incredulously. "You're what?"

"I thought you didn't like me," she laughed. "Like, really didn't like me..."

"Nah, pretty much the total opposite...sorry..." Al smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, its quite endearing actually," Polly smiled softly at him. "...and you know...when I'm up for a younger model, if you're still crushing on me I know where to go." She staged whispered. Al began laughing just as James found his voice.

"You fancy my fiancé?!" He huffed irritably.

"You have good taste, what can I say?" Al grinned, totally at ease now that Polly seemed not to care. He'd been more worried his confession would make her feel uncomfortable around him.

"Albus..." James started warningly.

"Oh don't be such a drag!" Polly interrupted him reprovingly. "He's eighteen years old and you can't help who you like. It's not like he's trying to split us up or make a move on me you idiot. Besides, I'm in love with you so it wouldn't matter anyway...unless of course you don't trust me and you think I'm going to run away with your little brother?"

"No, that's ridiculous..." James grumbled. "I see your point..." He huffed once more before folding his arms and retreating.

"I am sorry James," Albus said, giving his brother a sincere apology. "I never meant for it to happen, it's like the most embarrassing and awkward thing ever and then to have to tell you both...Merlin, I'd rather play with an acromantula."

"It's cool, I can be cool about it." James relented a little. "I'm sure it'll pass..."

.

"I slept with one of the professors at school a couple months ago," Lily blurted out, causing the entire room to turn to her with slackened jaws and completely forget about every other secret confessed up till that point.

"Who?" George asked darkly.

"For the sake of their job and my place as a student, I'm not telling you," Lily said.

"Lily, that's not just a secret, that's a complete violation of trust between a teacher and a student! Teachers are in a position of power and trust, it's so unprofessional let alone immoral for a teacher to sleep with a student!" George all but yelled. "You're my niece! I can't hear that and do nothing!"

"You have to, sorry Uncle George." Lily shrugged. "It happened before I got with Dex, it was a one time thing and we were both in really vulnerable places...it's hard to explain without telling you the who, what and why, but I wasn't taken advantage of and it was completely consensual. I'm seventeen and whilst I'm not condoning it, I wasn't a child and I made the decision to go all the way completely on my own."

"I'll never understand Lily, I'm sorry." George shook his head. "I'm so so angry..."

"I'm pregnant." Roxanne said, taking the plunge and deciding to save her cousin somewhat.

"What the fuck?!" George looked like he was about to pass out. His tone wasn't of anger or even concern, more total and utter shock.

"I, uh...I'm pregnant." Roxie shrugged, practically in tears. "I'm gonna be a single mum...I'm really really sorry...I never meant to be such a screw up..."

"Oh baby girl!" George flung himself out of his chair and launched himself at his daughter, catching her in the biggest bear hug he could manage without hurting her. "Sweetheart, you're not a screw up, you could never be a screw up..."

"But daddy..." Roxanne sobbed into her father's shoulder. "What's everyone gonna say? I've totally ruined my life...I've been such an idiot!"

"Hey, hey..." George cooed soothingly. "It's all going to be okay, all of it. I promise."

"How do you know?" Roxie asked.

"Because I know you, and I know us and I know this family...it's all going to be just fine." George released his vice like grip on Roxanne before wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "I could never be anything but proud of you..."

"I'm so scared, I don't know what to do..." Roxie sniffed.

"Well, at least you know how you feel about the baby." Scorpius smiled softly.

"That's what your question was about?" George frowned at him, turning back to Roxanne. "How come he knows?"

"I said something mean to Frankie when I got back from telling the father...I had to explain to him that what I said I didn't mean but I couldn't do that without telling him my secret and Scorpius happened to be in the room...I mean, when isn't he where Frankie and Juliette are concerned?" Roxie gave a small half smile.

"Who is the father?" George asked.

"Not telling you." Roxie shook her head.

"Roxanne..." George used his parental voice.

"Dad, no. It's not fair. I only just told him, he hasn't had much time to process it and neither have I. I don't want this kid to be fatherless before it's even born, even if that father chooses not to be around."

.

"Well, since we're on shocking secrets and all that...I have a serious girlfriend, but I've had no idea how to tell anyone." Lucy was practically shaking by the end, her voice rising into a high pitched squeak.

"Merlin I think I need a drink!" George exclaimed with a grin. "Bloody bombs you lot have been dropping tonight! I'm too old for this!"

"How long have you been together?" Dom asked.

"Nearly a year..." Lucy said sheepishly.

"A year?!" James cried.

"A year?!" Fred's eyebrows were practically in his hairline.

"Why the hell haven't we met her yet?!" Teddy admonished.

"I didn't know if you'd be cool with it...?" Lucy mumbled.

"With what? The fact you like girls and not guys?" Albus smirked. "I'm pretty sure a good portion of us get that..."

"So you're all okay with it? No one needs time to adjust or come to terms with it...?" Lucy could barely believe it. "Even you Uncle George?"

"My eruption was mostly due to the 'serious' bit," George said with a smirk. "Boyfriends and girlfriends tend to be introduced before the 'serious' stage, because we're your family and our opinion matters!" He teased his niece.

"What's her name?" Victoire asked excitedly.

"Uh...yeah, it's Sophie Jordon..." Lucy said, still a little timid about the whole thing.

"Lee Jordon's kid?" George grinned.

"Yeah, his youngest daughter." Lucy nodded. "She's in my year at school."

"Lee's gonna freak when he finds out!" George was practically jumping in his seat. "He always wanted to be related to us!"

"Related?" Lucy frowned.

"Well yeah, you said you were serious..." George said. "If you guys got married, he'd be your father-in-law and I'd be her Uncle-in-law...it'd be so cool!"

"Little too fast there Uncle George but thanks for the support," Lucy giggled in relief.

"You should bring her over this summer," Victoire said. "We'd love to meet her."

"I might just do that," Lucy smiled.

"And you've been together long enough to start thinking about initiating her..." James winked and laughed as Lucy went pale.

"She's only fifteen!" Lucy said in horror.

"He's kidding, only actual family members can be a part of this before they turn eighteen." George shook his head at James.

"So, whose next?" Fred asked.

"I ran away from home for a whole week not long after Juliette was born, because I just couldn't cope any more and I didn't know what else to do. I didn't tell anyone where I was either..." Victoire smiled gratefully at Teddy as he took her hand lovingly. "Teddy, he...he never told anyone. He just held down the fort for a week and waited for me to come home...he just believed I would..." Vic shrugged and blinked back a few tears in her eyes. "I don't even know why I did..."

"Because you're a great mum and you love your kids," Teddy said.

"I do not deserve you," Vic said with a sniff before planting a tender kiss on her husband's lips.

"I can't believe I practically waited till last..." Louis grumbled. "I'm gonna get more than a lecture for mine..."

"Just get on with it so we can get on with it," Fred grumbled.

"I lost my virginity last month to a girl the year above me...she was a virgin too...problem was I panicked so much and I was so nervous that I was a total dick afterwards and now I don't know how to fix it."

"By total dick, you mean...?" Sarah asked.

"I sort of didn't even stick around, I just...well...I said thanks, that was great and sort of walked out..." Louis slumped ashamedly into his chair.

"So basically, like you said, a total dick." Dominique glared at him.

"I thought we taught you better than that." Victoire shook her head disapprovingly.

"How d'you not know how to fix it?" Scorpius frowned.

"She won't talk to me..." Louis shrugged. "I've tried writing, tried talking to her in person, tried getting her friends and my friends to say stuff for me..."

"Dude, you gotta make a total ass of yourself," Scorpius laughed. "You made her feel like an idiot at her most vulnerable time...you tainted her first time by being such a tool. You can't just apologise and everything is good. You gotta really expose yourself and then if, and I really mean if, she'll hear you out you don't just say sorry for making her feel like shit. You have to tell her all the reasons why you did it, everything you told us about how you panicked and you were nervous and all that lot. And then you just have to hope she can forgive you..."

"But what if she doesn't and then she uses it against me?" Louis swallowed nervously.

"Then you shouldn't have been a dick in the first place." Scorpius shrugged. "But believe me, you'll never get laid again if you don't."

"I suppose so," Louis sighed.

"I know so," Roxanne said. "No girl wants to sleep with an asshole."

"So, last one is me..." George took in a deep breath and looked around the room. He shook his head and hugged his arms around himself. "Even though I'm happily married, and have been for years...even though I have two children who're the light of my life and that I'm so so proud of...even though I have four, and now five, grandchildren who I adore beyond measure and have given me some of the happiest moments of my life...I still haven't been able to produce a patronus charm since my brother died."

"Dad..." Fred moved from his seat and met Roxanne the other side of his father as they enveloped him in a hug.

"You lot have made me happier than I ever thought possible after the war...and yet I still can't manifest that happiness." George shrugged.

"It makes senses though dad," Fred said. "Even if you tried to conjure it using a new happy memory, you'd always have the old one in the back of your head and that one is tainted with an overwhelming sadness that you can't have when you conjure a patronus. Not to mention that Fred was such a huge part of you, even in your happiest memories it's always going to feel like there's something missing."

"I don't deserve children like you, you're too good for me." George wrapped his children in his arms and gave them a final squeeze before they went to take their seats.

.

"Now it's my turn, I take it?" Scorpius grimaced.

"Afraid so..." Fred nodded.

"My biggest secret, the one thing I'd rather no one knew...my father has nightmares almost every night and I wake up to his screams before trying to shake him awake and calm him down. That's my biggest secret." Scorpius looked down at his hands and then gazed around the room. "It started from when I was ten...my mother had just left and it was the first night she wasn't in the house..." He closed his eyes before he carried on, forcing the words out of his mouth. "I woke up in the middle of the night to my dad screaming at the top of his voice...when I ran into his room to find out what was happening I realised he was having a nightmare...and I couldn't wake him up...not for a really long time..."

"How many nights does your dad have nightmares?" Sarah asked.

"Every night usually...it's definitely more often than not." Scorpius said.

"Seriously?" She looked aghast. "Why hasn't he cast a silencing charm? Why didn't you do it?"

"Because he can't maintain it while he sleeps, not in the state he ends up in...and I don't do it because I won't hear him scream and I can't help him if I can't hear him." Scorpius said simply.

"What does he dream about?" George asked, the glare in his eyes not escaping Scorpius.

"The war," Scorpius answered.

"You're telling me that Draco Malfoy has nightmares so severe, about the fucking war, that he can't sleep properly at night or maintain a simple silencing charm?!" George growled. "Bit rich, wouldn't you say?"

"Uncle George!" Albus cried.

"Dad!" Both Roxie and Fred yelled.

"This isn't supposed to be an interrogation!" Fred admonished his father.

"Sure feels like it..." Scorpius muttered.

"How do I know you're not immune to the effects of veritaserum and your making all this up?" George said. "After your assumptions about your dad's supposed nightmares..."

"They aren't assumptions," Scorpius said. "I got so fed up of trying to calm him down and snap him out of it I made him tell me what he was dreaming about..."

"And he told you about the war?" George sneered.

"Yes, he did." Scorpius nodded, tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat. "Believe me or don't, it's your choice but if you don't think what I'm saying is the truth I might as well walk out the door, right?"

"Maybe your dad was lying...how'd you know he really told you what was keeping him awake?" George relented just a little.

"Because..." Scorpius paused briefly before continuing. "Because whenever any of us mention the war, you all get this haunted look in your eye, as if you're remembering a thousand awful memories in just a few minutes, seeing a hundred ghosts in the blink of an eye...he has that same look, it just doesn't go away after a few seconds..."

"What in the hell would he have nightmares about?" George said softly, unable to contemplate that someone on the evil side of the war could harbour such damaging memories.

"I told Rose my dad has nightmares about the war...not intentionally." Scorpius looked at Albus as he folded his arms irritably. "She's just so bloody easy to talk to, it infuriates me..."

"Sure it does," Albus said.

"If you ever meet someone who can make you talk without thinking, then come see me and tell me its all good fun!" Scorpius huffed. "Anyway...when I told Rose dad dreamed about the war, she said you guys never told your kids about it, not unless it was in the history books, and well...dad told me a lot that wasn't in the history books..."

"Really...?" George couldn't help the contempt in his voice. This was Draco Malfoy Scorpius was talking about. Sure, he liked the kid, but the idea of Draco Malfoy being unable to sleep over anything but losing the war was just not something he could trust.

"Really," Scorpius said with a sigh. He wasn't sure why he was expecting anything else, his dad perfected his bad guy mask and so he'd always and forever be a bad guy.

"Is it true that Voldemort lived in your house?" Lucy asked out of the blue.

"Yes." Scorpius nodded.

"How come you still live there now? Why'd your dad not move out?" She said.

"Because my grandmother wouldn't leave and my dad didn't want to go without her," Scorpius said.

"She's the one that lied about my dad being dead, to save your dad, right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, that's the one," Scorpius sighed.

"Did they really switch sides at the end just because Voldemort was losing and to save themselves?" Hugo asked quietly.

"My grandparents did, definitely..." Scorpius nodded. "I don't think my dad ever really believed what they preached, he just didn't have an out." Scorpius shrugged. "My grandfather made all my dad's decisions...I know for a fact my dad didn't want to be a death eater but Lucius pushed him into it with a few dark threats and painful curses..."

"Your dad never wanted to be a death eater?" George asked in disbelief. "That's impossible, he was always trying to impress your grandfather and make him proud..."

"He was trying to stay alive and endure as little pain as possible," Scorpius said.

"Endure as little pain...?" George trailed off in confusion.

Scorpius cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Dark wizards throw around unforgivable curses like they're disarming spells...what makes you think they're any different in their own homes where they can't get caught and they control everything? It's not just dad I've heard stories from...growing up in dark wizarding families, the only thing they won't do is kill you, other than that, anything is acceptable."

The group sat in silence for a few minutes, digesting the information that Scorpius had shared and allowing their minds to turn it over and try to fit it in somewhere.

"Our parents weren't bloody joking when they told us we had it good growing up, were they...?" Gabe half joked.

"Something tells me they weren't..." Scorpius chuckled.

"Are you trying to tell me, that while my mother yelled at me, occasionally slapped at me and sent me howlers when I did something wrong, your dad was crucio'd every time he put a toe out of line?" George asked in bewilderment.

"Yes," Scorpius said. "If the ease at which my grandfather raised his wand at me over a piece of paper is any indication, I'd say your conclusion is pretty accurate."

"Fuck!" George whispered.

"Yeah..." Scorpius said.

"What a note to end that on." Fred stretched out and broke the tension somewhat.

"It's over and you did it," Albus grinned at his best mate.

"I did phase one," Scorpius said.

"Yeah, you've done phase two as well," George said.

"What? When?" Scorpius frowned.

"The fake fiendfyre...that's your phase two, at least I'm counting it as your phase 2...especially considering the large distraction was your idea." George smirked.

"Thanks..." Scorpius beamed in relief at not being made to do anything else.

"So we just have the vow left," George said.

.

"The Vow?" Scorpius gulped. "But, Rose said Angelina talked you out of using the Unbreakable Vow?!"

"Oh, she did." George laughed. "This is our version of it. It's a breakable vow, but we'll all know if and when you break it."

"Oh," Scorpius said.

"You won't die...just to clarify that." George grinned.

"Thanks, I think." Scorpius grimaced.

"Right, stand up." George motioned for him to stand and Scorpius did. Flick and Gabe moved to one side, they'd do their own when the time came. George came and placed his hand around Scorpius' arm as Scorpius did the same to George. The rest of the clan rose and they all began doing the same until an unbroken circle had been formed, Fred being the only one left out so as he could perform the spell.

"Repeat after me..." Fred said as he held his wand aloft and began tracing lines around the intertwined hands and arms all along the circle.

"What once was interchangeable, now is set in stone..."

" _What once was interchangeable, now is set in stone..._ " the entire circle repeated.

"I will protect your secrets as I protect my own..."

" _I will protect your secrets as I protect my own..._ "

"I will protect your heart and soul with everything I have..."

" _I will protect your heart and soul with everything I have..._ "

"We are forever bound..."

" _We are forever bound..._ "

"Never to be broken..."

" _Never to be broken..._ "

"Friends is what we were, family is what we are."

" _Friends is what we were, family is what we are._ "

The lines Fred had traced on everyone's arms as he'd moved around the circle began to glow before setting into their skin.

"If anyone breaks the promise, your arms will tingle and the lines will glow," George explained.

"But you won't know who?" Scorpius asked.

"No, but a full family meeting is called immediately afterwards and the veritaserum administered to find out who the culprit is," Fred said.

"Fair enough." Scorpius nodded.

"Well, now that's over, let's return to the party." Teddy motioned for the group to return to the garden, following at the back so he could close the door and avoid the wrath of Rose just a little longer.


	20. Chapter 20

**So...thanks for the awesome follows, reviews and favourites again. I'm slowly running out of prewritten chapters, still got a few left so I'll let you know when I'm close. Thanks for reading and I hope you're all still enjoying the story :)**

Rose stood in front of the fireplace gathering her courage. She had on an exquisite green dress which complimented her fiery red hair beautifully. She smiled at her dad's irritated look, knowing her choice in colour and company were to blame for his demeanour. She was proud of him for trying though, at least he hadn't opened his mouth and said something. Rose said goodbye to her parents one last time but before she could step forward and finally throw her handful of floo powder, large green flames erupted from within the fireplace and Scorpius stepped forth.

"What are you doing here?" Rose frowned, her hand still held high and ready.

"I came to escort you...please don't throw that at me, my mother would kill us all if I turned up covered in floo powder." He grinned at Rose and she lowered her hand quickly, shaking herself out of her surprise.

"I meant, why have you come to escort me? I thought you were waiting for me at your end?" She said.

"I was, and then I decided it would be easier and much more gentlemanly of me to meet you at your end." He smiled before turning to Ron and Hermione, shaking their hands and exchanging pleasantries.

"Are we still going to this ball or would you rather stay here and spend the evening with my parents?" Rose smirked as her dad habitually glared at him.

"Would you believe me if I told you I would actually rather stay here?" Scorpius asked with a smirk of his own.

"Probably." She sighed.

"We could play a game of 'how long you'll last'?" Ron offered, partially in jest and partially serious.

"Trust me Mr Weasley, I'd rather spend an entire evening with you alone than the one I'm about to endure at the hands of my mother." Scorpius sighed, not noticing Ron's shocked but agreeable expression.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Hermione tried to brighten the mood.

"Oh it will." Scorpius nodded with a forced smile. "But at least I get the pleasure of dragging Rose along for the ride."

"Thanks..." Rose grumbled.

"Well...you two try and have some fun," Hermione said, smiling and bidding them farewell.

"Back before midnight!" Ron called as he watched the two of them disappear into green flame.

"You like him," Hermione smiled.

"I do not!" Ron scoffed.

"Yeah you do, you gave them till midnight. You were reasonable!" Hermione laughed as Ron screwed up his face at her.

...

Rose stepped out of the fireplace and into Malfoy Manor attached to the arm of the very popular and most eligible bachelor of the century. She felt stupid for thinking she'd be able to duck past the nosey elitists, instead getting cornered by them and badgered about her affiliation with the man she was accompanying. Thankfully, Scorpius had been schooled in how to shut someone down quickly and politely which left Rose to just smile and nod as he did so. It took them a good few minutes to make it to the ballroom but once they did, Scorpius effortlessly summoned two flutes of champagne and passed one to Rose.

"I hate this stuff," She said, wrinkling up her nose.

"Me too, but you'll need it, so drink up." He grinned at her as he downed his glass in one.

"Where's Flick and Gabe?" Rose asked.

"Corner by the ice sculpture of the unicorn." Scorpius pointed as he began walking towards them, Rose on his arm.

"Scorpius!" Astoria Malfoy called before he could reach them.

"Yes mother," he answered as he turned to face her.

"I do so hope you weren't sneaking off to stand in the corner with your friends before introducing yourself and your latest girlfriend to our guests and having a dance?" Astoria smiled sweetly in a way that made Rose want to pull her teeth out.

"Mother, Rose is not my girlfriend, you know that," Scorpius grit out.

"I sincerely hope she is if you're escorting her to such events as this!" Astoria narrowed her eyes slightly.

"We are friends, it is not uncommon to attend such events as friends." Scorpius glared back.

"It is when there is already so much speculation about whether you are just friends or not!" Astoria hissed. "I'm happy that you are just friends but turning up to an event we are hosting with a young woman who is not your girlfriend and who, not even a few weeks ago, wasn't even your friend, is absolutely ignorant of you. You know how these people operate Scorpius! You know how the press think! And I will not allow whatever little crisis you seem to be having to destroy our reputation among our friends or the public...so, you will let go of one another immediately and you will not dance together this evening at all...you will do your utmost to squash this nasty rumour that your affiliation is anything more than what it is, do I make myself clear?" Astoria continued to smile but her eyes were much more reminiscent of an evil ice queen.

"Crystal clear mother," Scorpius said. "Rose, why don't you head over with Gabe and Flick, I'll be there in a moment..."

"Sure thing." Rose nodded and took a deep breath as she let go of Scorpius, walking briskly over to the corner Gabe and Flick were standing in. Scorpius moved his gaze back to his mother's, his steel eyes turning a cold grey and boring into her own with such a fierce intensity that she couldn't help the slight shiver that rose up her spine.

"I don't care what you think, I don't care what ninety nine percent of these people think and I sure as hell don't care what the press think..." Scorpius spoke softly, a deadly calm surrounding his words. "If you for one second assumed that your opinion meant anything to me, you are severely mistaken. Rose and I being just friends may make you happy mother, but since you haven't cared about my happiness in forever I don't much care for yours. You have no say in who I choose to escort or what we do whilst here. I am not in a state of crisis, I'm just not doing everything you tell me to and if I were you I'd start getting used to it, mother."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Astoria growled, her tone almost matching her son's but lacking the fearful edge he could give it. "I am your mother, I am Mrs Draco Malfoy..."

"On paper..." Scorpius whispered ferociously, leaning forward so he wasn't heard. "Or have you forgotten the countless hours I've found myself responsible for two of your children not fathered by Draco Malfoy?" He pulled back to stare into the bewildered eyes of his mother. "This country may have bought your little facade but I know you, the real you. You may have my father under your thumb, but I am warning you, there's more Malfoy in me than I'd care to admit...don't test me."

"Scorpius..." Astoria looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't mother." Scorpius shook his head before retreating and walking back to Rose and his friends.

.

"You okay?" Rose asked as he approached, moving away from Gabe and Flick to meet him halfway.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Scorpius smirked sardonically.

"Well, it looks like you just had the quietest argument of the decade with your heartless dragon of a mother..." Rose answered.

"I did," Scorpius said. "And I won."

"You won?!" Rose looked up at him in shock and awe.

"Thanks! Don't look so surprised!" He grinned.

"But..." Rose frowned.

"I merely reminded her that I know far more about her dirty little secrets than she would care to admit, or have anyone find out..." Scorpius said.

"Wow...harsh but so fair," Rose said with a grin.

"I'm more a Malfoy than I'd like to be sometimes..." He shrugged, trying not to feel terrible about that fact.

"Well, I don't believe a Malfoy is a bad thing anymore..." Rose shrugged back at him. "So I'd give yourself a break and just take the victory."

"Scorpius?" Draco Malfoy called out as he neared.

"Dad?" Scorpius turned to see his father walking towards them. Whilst Draco's Malfoy mask was practically perfect in every way, Scorpius had spent enough time around his father to see even the minutest of cracks. To everyone else, his father looked absolutely unfazed much the same as usual, to Scorpius he looked tired, fed-up and mostly pissed.

"What did you say to your mother?" Draco asked with a sigh as he approached.

"Why?" Scorpius asked warily.

"Because she's spitting bloody feathers at me and blaming your attitude on my ability to raise you..." Draco said.

"Oh...well if it makes you feel any better, my attitude towards her has more to do with her _inability_ to raise me..." Scorpius said.

"I'm aware of that." Draco tried to look disapprovingly at his son but couldn't stop the ever so slight smirk from escaping his lips.

"Sorry dad, you seem to be getting it in the neck from mother a lot lately and it's usually my fault." Scorpius sighed. "She was rude to Rose and spoke to me like a child, ordering me around like I'm ten years old again and I should do everything she tells me to because she's my mother...which quite frankly is a farce, at best she's merely biologically related to me...anyway...I may have reminded her that she's not entirely perfect and she should keep her opinions to herself or her imperfections may accidentally find themselves in the hands of the press..."

"You did what?" Draco looked at his son with wide eyes, his surprise unable to mask how impressed he was with Scorpius, not that Scorpius noticed at all.

"I know I shouldn't have, I know I should have just smiled and nodded and done what she asked but I was just so fed up of taking all her orders..."

"It's about bloody time!" Draco interrupted him.

"What?" It was Scorpius' turn to look at him with wide eyes.

"Scorp, the only reason I've been putting up with her shit for as long as I have was because of you! I wanted to make things easier for you, and being the son of a divorced pureblood couple is not, in anyway easy. Why'd you think your grandmother stayed with my father for so long?" A bitter scowl swept across Draco's face at his mention of Lucius. "I'm happy to play her ridiculous little games and continue pretending we're married, it is admittedly easier for all of us, but if you're biting back I don't see why it all has to be on her terms anymore." Draco grinned, his mask breaking a little in the same way his son's had.

"Really?" Scorpius said.

"Yes really, she has more to loose than either of us..." Draco shrugged. "Wouldn't you agree Rose?" He turned to Rose, still stood next to Scorpius as Scorpius looked at her with wide eyes having completely forgotten she was beside him and wasn't supposed to know any of this.

"Shit!" Scorpius cursed under his breath.

"I would indeed agree, Mr Malfoy." Rose nodded and smiled slightly.

"Uh, Rose...dad...uh...shit!" Scorpius cursed again.

"That first weekend was really something, wasn't it?" Draco looked at the pair of them with a knowing smile.

"Dad I'm sorry, really I am..." Scorpius began, a pained expression on his face as his obvious guilt churned around inside his gut.

"After the memorial ball and everything that happened there, I figured she knew more than you were supposed to tell anyone. Having said that, it was always your mother that placed that particular stipulation on our agreement, I always felt you should have had at least one friend who knew what was going on..."

"I had you." Scorpius said bluntly and with feeling, so much so that Draco suddenly lost his ability to formulate words for a few seconds.

"That's...that was different." Draco cleared his throat and schooled his features again. "Besides, after Rose's well timed remark about how much your mother sees you, it didn't take long to put two and two together."

"I didn't mean to tell her," Scorpius said softly.

"I know, but maybe you were meant to," Draco said.

"Huh?" Scorpius frowned.

"Scorp, I haven't seen you looking truly like yourself outside of our own company since you were a child, and by child I do mean about five or six years old. The only thing that's changed is the mini-Granger..." Draco looked at Rose and gave her a soft smile.

"You're aware my name is Weasley, right?" Rose said, her eyebrow arching at Draco.

"Forgive me my dear, but when you've spent seven years using that surname as an insult...I find it hard to use it in conjunction with someone I'm compelled to like." Draco shrugged.

"That would imply you're compelled to like my mother..." Rose countered, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yes it would," Draco said without flinching, continuing on as Rose looked at him in surprise. "Albus has been your friend since you started school, Gabe and Flick have been your friends since forever and yet it was only once befriending Rose that her entire family seem to have accepted you...she seems to be the catalyst to a lot of changes you've made these past few weeks."

"James and Teddy already liked him," Rose said. "Not all of it had everything to do with me..."

"I'm not implying it did, merely that you opened the door. As the head of the Weasley-Potter clan, Scorp would have been out on his arse faster than a house elf can disappear had you given the say so..." Draco smirked at Rose's astounded look.

"How did you...? How do you know about that?!" Rose asked in slight panic.

"I didn't tell him I swear!" Scorpius raised his hands up in surrender.

"No one did!" Draco said with a chuckle. "But it's bloody obvious if you ask me!"

"How?" Rose asked. "Anyone who's ever found out have all been shocked to say the least."

"Well of course they have. You forget I went to school with your mother, the goody-two-shoes Gryffindor princess...no one seems to remember that that girl broke more school rules than the Weasley twins combined and more laws than you or I could probably count...it was obvious." Draco shrugged.

"You really are compelled to like my mother, aren't you?" Rose scrunched her nose up in contemplation.

"She wasn't named the 'brightest witch of our age' for shits and giggles...your mother is a formidable witch, she should have been in Slytherin if you ask me. I found it hard to dislike her as the years went on and my beliefs about blood status were challenged," Draco said. "Still can't stand her, she drives me bloody nuts, but she's fun to rile up and she's one of only a few people I could ever have an argument with and sometimes lose."

"You lost to mother all the time," Scorpius said.

"Yes, mainly due to her persistence as opposed to her intelligence," Draco admitted. "If it didn't matter all that much it was far easier to give in or I was subjected to her droning voice for hours on end."

"I don't suppose you've ever told my mother that you actually like her?" Rose smirked.

"No, I haven't..." Draco narrowed his eyes at the red-headed imitation of his childhood rival. "Something tells me you should have been in Slytherin too..."

"Well, as I told Scorpius, you can't be sneaky and manipulative if everyone around you expects you to do just that." Rose smiled sweetly at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco eyed her curiously.

"Nothing and everything, I suppose." Rose shrugged. "I might consider telling you, one day, when you've told my mother you actually like her."

"Your father would have a fit," Draco said.

"He's had a few recently, seems to be doing him some good." Rose countered.

"Not to mention the fact that I'd rather not get that particular sentiment mixed up with fancying her..." Draco grimaced at that, Rose and Scorpius doing the same thing.

"Well it's a good job you're not fourteen anymore and can actually have adult conversations with adult people, isn't it?" Rose smiled. "I don't think anyone would misconstrue that sentiment between the two of you...Merlin it would be absurd!" Rose shuddered.

"Four weeks ago, people would have said the same thing about the two of you," Draco argued.

"Yes well, we didn't fight on the opposite sides of a war twenty six years ago, we were merely academic rivals with a grudge passed down from our fathers." Rose looked at him challengingly.

"You are so much like your mother it's scary," Draco said.

"Thank you," Rose said with a smile.

"I'm not sure it was a compliment," he said.

"I know." Rose smirked.

"Anyway, it was lovely to see you both, have fun at the party." Draco gave them a small nod and turned back into the crowd.

.

"Well that was interesting," Scorpius said.

"Most interesting." Rose grinned.

"What do you plan on doing?" Scorpius sighed.

"Nothing... _yet_." She laughed as Scorpius gave her an exasperated look.

"Well you two already look like you're having too much fun." Flick snuck up behind them, making Rose jump.

"Fun?" Rose mulled the word over in her head. "Not sure 'fun' is quite the right word..."

"More like slightly painful..." Scorpius suggested. "Awkward, weird, uncomfortable, aggravated, irritated..."

"You can stop now." Flick glared at her old friend and he sent her a smirk.

"So, looks like you had a wonderful time with both your mother and your father..." Gabe probed.

"I told my mother to go do one, in as many words. And I had a wonderful discussion with my father about how that turned out for him and subsequently me..." Scorpius said.

"You what?!" Flick and Gabe looked at him in shock.

"He won too," Rose said. "Against his mother."

"It's funny how telling people important shit makes it that much easier to deal with appropriately, huh?" Flick gave Scorpius a look, her eyebrows raised high on her head.

"I said I was sorry..." Scorpius mumbled.

"I know you did, doesn't mean I'm going to let you forget it anytime soon. Slytherin remember? It's in my nature to use your guilt against you." Flick smiled and Scorpius gave her a small one back.

"Oh, speaking of manipulative tactics I have an offer for you..." Rose looked at Flick with an odd spark in her eye.

"I'm not sure whether to be excited or terrified," Flick said.

"Excited, go for excited...you're gonna love me!" Rose grinned.

"Spill it then woman, let's hear it!" Flick waved her hand impatiently.

"Well, Uncle Harry offered me a job at the ministry...basically I'm being employed to use my skills as Don to lead an offensive team and take down the aurors during training sessions." Rose filled Flick in. "I have to have certain people on my team but there are four spots open where I can choose anyone I want to join me and I was hoping you'd take one?"

"Let me get this straight, you're offering me a job?" Flick frowned.

"Yes," Rose said.

"And I would be getting paid to legally fight and beat ministry trained and employed aurors?" Flick said.

"Yes." Rose nodded with a grin.

"I'm not entirely sure why you posed that as a question, you know I'm gonna be up for that!" Flick laughed and hugged Rose tight. "Who're the other three you get to pick?"

"Well, most of my family are already employed and set on their own career paths already..." Rose sighed. "So...I've asked Fred since I know he's fed up of working at the joke shop under his dad and mine, and with four kids he could probably use the ample pay packet the ministry is giving us as it's employees. I'm going to talk to Albus tomorrow and see if he's up for it, but I know it won't be long term for him because he gets bored too easily so I'm thinking of getting him on board for the year until Lily graduates. And then my fourth spot I was thinking about Polly, I know she's fed up with cooking at the bar for James and I figured it might be the perfect opportunity for her to escape and be able to hire a permanent chef without having to worry too much about money. Plus she's crazy fun and I need my four choices to see the crazy fun side of this job and bring it to the stiff ministry staff that I'm mandated to have on our team."

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" Flick smiled.

"Well yeah...it's my job and whilst it's amazing and going to be great fun, I do have to take some aspects of it seriously," Rose said. "I would have asked Teddy and James but they love their jobs too much already. James won't ever leave his bar and it isn't fair of me to ask him when I know he'll be torn between the two, and Teddy loves teaching, those kids are his life not to mention the fact that it's the first wizard primary school in existence and he helped found it." Rose shrugged.

"I think Fred, Al and Polly are excellent choices, but Fred is going to be pissed when he realises Lily is replacing her brother after a year," Flick said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm hoping by that point we'll be getting on pretty well with the rest of the team so he won't feel so outnumbered by us girls," Rose said.

"Fair point." Flick nodded. "So, when do we start?"

"Initial meeting is this Monday, so I appreciate it's short notice if you can't make it..." Rose said.

"I can make it, all I had planned for Monday was finding new ways to royally piss off my father." Flick shrugged.

"Brilliant! It's going to be a blast!" Rose grinned.

.

"So, d'you want to dance?" Scorpius held his hand out to Rose.

"I believe your mother specifically told us not to dance?" Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"I believe I told you I won that argument..." Scorpius smirked, his hand still extended.

"It's a good job I'm not interested in getting your mother to like me..." Rose smirked back as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her out into the dance floor. She couldn't help but smile as Scorpius place his hand on her waist and began expertly moving her around the room to the delicate but beautiful music.

"We never got to dance at the memorial ball..." Scorpius said, smiling down at Rose as he spun them softly.

"We didn't," She said.

"I had to dance with your cousins instead," he grumbled.

"Come on they weren't that bad!" Rose giggled.

"They weren't you," he said without thinking, a pink tinge lighting his cheek bones as he realised too late. Rose's blush crawled its way onto her face and she chose to focus on the dance for a few minutes instead of his words. She liked Scorpius, a lot, more than she really should if she was being honest. But she wasn't ready, not for this and not for any kind of relationship. And the one relationship she'd hate to doom by starting too early was a relationship with Scorpius. She stared ahead quietly, not sure how to meet his gaze considering her current train of thought. She couldn't help the warmth that spread out within her at the idea his words created, at how close they were to each other as they danced and how much she liked that. She felt safe with Scorpius and not just because he was a man who could protect her if she so desired but because he gave her the strength to protect herself. She knew with all her heart that Scorpius could hurt her more than any other man she had met or would meet, and she knew that he'd never do it on purpose but that was the worst kind of pain. And she just couldn't put herself in that position right now, it wasn't fair on her and it wasn't fair on Scorpius either. It wasn't that she was scared or unsure about how she felt, it was more that she understood she needed to heal and really get back to herself before it was healthy for her to dive into another relationship so soon. Had her last relationship ended a little less violently, she probably would have been a lot more enthusiastic about starting a new one but that was not the case and she wasn't stupid enough to believe Scorpius could just fix her all on his own, she had to fix herself first and he was her much needed help.

"Rose...?" Scorpius said softly, halting her maelstrom of thoughts and drawing her gaze up to his.

"Hmm?" She said as she slowly focused back on his face.

"You okay? I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable..." Scorpius gave her an apologetic look. "It kind of just slipped out before I could stop it..."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Rose shook her head and forced a smile on her face.

"No it isn't." He shook his head back at her. "I wasn't trying to imply anything...or push anything..."

"Scorp I know that!" Rose looked up at him and squeezed his hand, looping her other arm around his neck and drawing herself up closer to him as they danced. "It just made me think, that's all...I don't want to ruin this, whatever we are, I don't want to turn it into something I'm not ready for yet..." Rose blushed and began stumbling over her words. "Not that I'm expecting it to turn into anything...or that I'm assuming we're 'a thing' obviously, otherwise we wouldn't be having this stupidly awkward exchange..."

"How about..." Scorpius interrupted her with a small smile. "We forget who we're talking to and just talk?"

"Huh?" Rose frowned, her heart pounding in her chest as her panic began to subside.

"I don't want this to turn into something we're not ready for _yet_..." Scorpius gave a hesitant smile as he lightly twirled Rose across the dance floor. "But I don't really want to have to watch what I'm saying around you either, because for some strange reason I'm more myself with you than just about anybody. And I'm kind of hoping you might feel the same...? So I propose we forgo any formal etiquette that says we have to define what we are and then what is appropriate to do and say and instead just be ourselves, the same odd way we started out. If and when we want this to change, for any reason and in any direction, we'll talk about it properly and with purpose..."

"I accept your proposal," Rose said happily, her normal easy going smile back on her face.

"Good, I was hoping you would." He grinned.

"And for the record, I feel the same way. I find myself being more myself around you than anyone else too..." Rose said, laughing as Scorpius twirled her properly and choosing to omit the fact that she'd never really felt more herself even before she'd become friends with him.


	21. Chapter 21

**So, I've had quite a few people asking about when these two are going to get it together and if we're going to get more fluff amidst the drama among other things...so I just wanted to clear a few things up that I perhaps didn't earlier on.**

 **Some of you might remember from the start that this wasn't supposed to be a long fic, I originally planned for this entire thing to be done and dusted in 3-5 chapters but then the characters kind of started writing some stuff for themselves and it sort of just went from there. So with regards to the drama and fluff, I don't really think about it as I write tbh I generally just write whatever's next and sometimes the characters take me in certain directions making it more or less fluffy...when it comes to Scorpius and Rose, they weren't supposed to be on a slow burn but they are. I don't want to do them the injustice of making Rose totally fine again after Simon so soon after the incident and then the breakdown, because whilst the whole thing has spanned 20 chapters so far, it's only been 3 weeks since that first weekend. I promise they will be together soon, probably not as soon as you'd like but definitely sooner than the end of this fic, so in case anyone is worried that their pairing is my end game, it's not.**

 **I so love the reviews and follows and favourites, you all make it worth writing so thank you thank you thank you so so much. There is still so much more left to write and therefore to read, so I'll get back to completing this fic and leave you with chapter 21 :)**

A few hours later and Scorpius pulled Rose to one side. He grinned at her excitedly.

"You ready to see the library yet?" He laughed as her face lit up in delight.

"I was ready before I even knew I liked you!" Rose was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Come on, I'll show you..." Scorpius took hold of her hand and together they snuck out of the ballroom. Scorpius ran up the sweeping staircase pulling Rose with him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Draco called to his son as him and Rose were halfway up the stairs.

"I was just showing Rose the library dad," Scorpius said as he turned around to face his father.

"And it couldn't wait till later because...?" Draco folded his arms and raised his eyebrows at his son.

"Because it's already quarter past ten and she has to be home by midnight," Scorpius said.

"Merlin you really are just like your mother, aren't you?" Draco sighed at Rose.

"Yep." She smiled broadly.

"Go on," Draco gave in. "But Scorp you're going to have to rejoin the party quickly, I can't cover for you long."

"Thanks dad, you're the best!" Scorpius grinned as he raced up the stairs with Rose.

"Your dad is pretty great," Rose said as she puffed along behind him, her hand still clasped tightly in his but only just keeping up.

"I was lucky, for all the awful things my mother is, my father seemed to counteract her pretty well." Scorpius nodded and began slowing to a stop. "Here we are." He gestured to two oak double doors that stretched right up to the high ceiling.

Rose looked at the ornate carvings on the wood. There were a hundred different characters from a hundred different stories, some she recognised and some she didn't. There were odd little quotes here and there, littered about the space and in the middle, stretching tall and wide and connecting everything together was a large oak tree.

"There's an odd little legend about this library..." Scorpius looked at Rose curiously. "It's so beautiful that all who enter it fall in love with it, but the library doesn't fall in love with everyone...at least it hasn't fallen for anyone in centuries. If the library falls in love with you, it will mark the door with your most loved words and your most loved story, and a small token that illustrates you..."

"So all these carvings are magically made by the library?" Rose breathed in awe. "To remember those it loves?"

"Yes, well supposedly, if you believe in legends." Scorpius nodded, watching as Rose lifted her hand and lightly touched the door and some of the words and faces along it.

"It's beautiful..." She gazed at it a moment longer.

"Shall we?" Scorpius smiled and offered his hand to her as he placed his other hand on the door handle. Rose gave a small nod and stepped inside the library she'd already fallen in love with at the door.

.

Rose couldn't breathe. She felt the air get stuck in her lungs and her eyes grew wide in amazement. She squeezed Scorpius' hand and let out a small giggle of glee.

"Oh my Merlin!" Rose gasped. "I've never seen...it's just...it's wonderful!"

"It is." Scorpius nodded and had a smile so wide his cheeks were beginning to ache. He'd never seen Rose so inexplicably happy before and he really really liked it.

The library consisted of three levels with an open centre, much like the library hidden away in the Beast's castle in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. A library Rose always swore she'd build for herself as soon as she had both the time and the money. It was floor to ceiling on every level lined with books. There were cozy nooks scattered about in all different corners and elements of it reminded her of the library at Hogwarts, now her second favourite library of all time. There was a large fireplace to one side and a few smaller ones dotted about the place, Rose guessed that the big one connected to the floo network while the others were just for warmth and to add to the enjoyment of a good book.

"Scorpius, I think I want to live here..." Rose sighed. She wondered through the shelves and ran her fingers along the spines of the books. The feel of the pages, the smell of the paper mixed with the dust and the fires and it was just magical. Fairytale magical.

"Well, for the next six months you can be here for as long as you like whenever you like. That was the deal, right?" Scorpius smiled.

"But how do I get back here whenever I want?" Rose sighed.

"With this..." Scorpius pulled out a long chain from one of his many hidden pockets. On the end of it was a small silver daisy with a blue diamond gem sat in the middle of it. It was exquisite, but ever so delicate and dainty.

"What is that?" Rose walked up to Scorpius and took the daisy pendant in her hands, turning it over and gazing at it.

"It's a portkey, made especially for you..." Scorpius said. "It will bring you here anytime you like, you just have to push on the blue gem."

"Scorpius, it's beautiful..." Rose looked up at him. "Too beautiful, I can't except this..." She shook her head.

"You're not, you have to give it back in six months..." He teased her softly.

"But it must be worth a fortune!" Rose cried.

"Not as much as my word, and when we decided to tie and you accompanied me tonight, this was my end of the deal and I keep my word." He took the necklace back from her and draped it around her neck, leaning into her so he could put his arms around her neck and fasten it properly.

"How'd you know daisies were my favourite flower?" Rose asked, trying to calm her heart as he practically embraced her. "I never got round to telling you..."

"Lucky guess..." Scorpius smirked as he pulled back to look at her.

"You asked Albus." Rose gave him a reprimanding look.

"I asked Albus." He nodded with a grin and took a step back. "I'm going to head back to the party, before dad gets into anymore trouble with my mother on my account. I'll be back up here just before midnight..."

"I can come with you," Rose offered.

"No, it's fine. Stay here and enjoy yourself," Scorpius said. "I can see your fingers twitching already."

"Thanks Scorp...this is amazing..." Rose looked around the room again.

"See you in a bit." Scorpius bowed his head and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him and leaving Rose alone in the silent room.

.

Rose wondered over to the nearest shelf, an excited grin on her face. She squealed to herself and tried to contain her joy. It hadn't occurred to her that she was all alone in a strange room, she felt completely safe and completely at ease. More than she had in a very long time. Rose pulled a dusty book of fairytales off a shelf and looked for a place to curl up. She slipped her heels off her feet and put them by the door before walking across to a little sofa situated by the huge floor to ceiling windows that looked across the lands belonging to the Malfoy's. She dropped in it and curled her feet up under her, taking a moment to smile at the stars in the night sky.

"This whole place is amazing..." Rose sighed dreamily to herself and jumped a little as the fireplace closest to her roared to life all on its own. Rose sat forward and looked at it and then looked around the room, rationale telling her that she should be afraid but her heart still feeling safer than ever. She smiled to herself, thinking about the door and how the room had a mind of its own if it could magically carve things into its own entrance.

"Thank you," Rose said softly with a smile before leaning back and opening the book.

She spent the next hour and a half drifting from book to book and browsing through the many isles and shelves that were in there. A house elf brought her a steaming mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and Rose couldn't help the sweet smile that crept onto her face as she tucked her feet up underneath her again and sat back against the sofa in a state of pure contentment. She needed this. She needed a place that wasn't her bedroom, a place where she didn't have to be cooped up to feel safe and at ease. This library was a haven to her right when she needed it most, and with all the books and endless stories that lined its walls she could escape into knew and unknown worlds whenever she pleased. Scorpius let himself back in soundlessly, he watched for a moment or two as Rose sipped her drink and gazed happily out the window at the night sky. If anyone was going to make the library fall for them, it was going to be Rose.

"Hey..." Scorpius called out softly.

"Hey!" Rose grinned at him as he approached and sank down into the seat next to her.

"So, I take it you rather like the library?" He smiled.

"Like? I rather love the library!" Rose smiled back. "Thank you, for this and for bringing me here...I need this place now more than you know..."

"Oh I know, trust me I know." Scorpius nodded. "I need to get you home, it's almost midnight..."

"Oh right, yes..." Rose finished off her drink and picked up the book she'd been reading. "I'll just put this back and then say goodbye to everyone..."

"I've got that covered, don't worry. Just worry about the book and then we'll floo back to yours." Scorpius smiled. "I told everyone you were feeling under the weather and so I sent you home."

"Oh! Thank you..." Rose grinned. "You didn't have to do that..."

"Well, my dad knows where you were and so do Flick and Gabe, but the rest of them don't matter," Scorpius said.

"What about your mother? What did she have to say?"

"I didn't think you cared what my mother thought?"

"I don't, I just wanted to make sure you didn't get into trouble on my account." Rose placed her book back and did her best to remember where she'd returned it to.

"I've already got into trouble on your account more than once, you're worth it so I wouldn't worry." Scorpius shrugged with a grin and Rose felt her heart somersault. She worried about her feelings for the man stood in front of her, she worried about the intensity of them and the strength in them. She knew nothing would be happening anytime soon but she couldn't help the pull in her that wanted it too and she couldn't help the small amount of guilt she felt for stopping it. Scorpius shouldn't have to wait for her and yet it was exactly what he was doing. Rose knew she'd have to come to terms with the fact that he might not want to wait forever and if the time came where his patience had found its limits and she still wasn't ready, she'd have to let him go. The thought made her heart ache and an overwhelming sadness erupt from within her. She took his outstretched arm and invitation to lead her home, doing her best to banish those thoughts from her mind at least for now.

...

Back at Rose's home, Ron sat in his armchair staring intently at both the clock and the fireplace. Two minutes to midnight and green flames appeared, Scorpius stepping through with Rose on his arm. Ron did his best to smile but seeing the young man, who looked almost exactly like the bane of his existence for so many years, smile adoringly at his daughter just did something to him he couldn't control. He fought those thoughts down and reminded himself that Scorpius was not Draco.

"Good evening Mr Weasley," Scorpius said and extended his hand to Ron.

"Good evening Scorpius." Ron shook it, his initial and habitual anger beginning to subside already.

"Hey dad," Rose said with a tired smile. "You didn't have to wait up, you know?"

Ron gave her a deadpan look which told her that, he did in fact have to wait up for her whether she wanted him to or not. And that she was absurd for suggesting otherwise. Rose giggled at him, knowing that no matter how old she was or who she was with, he'd always wait up for her as long as she lived with him.

"Did you have fun?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it was good and then Scorpius showed me the library afterwards...it was amazing!" Rose bounced, remembering the beautiful room and all it's wonderful little secrets she had yet to discover.

"The library?" Ron frowned.

"Yes! Malfoy Manor has its own extensive library full of books and journals and stories and fairytales..." Rose sighed dreamily. "And it's practically alive too!"

"Okay Rosie," Ron said with a laugh.

"I'm serious dad!" Rose cried. "It can carve memories of the people it loved onto its own door!"

"Are you saying the library is sentient?" Scorpius frowned in amusement.

"How exactly do you expect something to fall in love with a person if it's not sentient?" Rose turned to him with her hands on her hips.

"It's a legend Rose," Scorpius chuckled.

"All legends are based in some truth," Rose said adamantly.

"It's a library..." He frowned. "You can't seriously believe that legend can you? It's just a story told to make the room seem more magical."

"It doesn't need it, the room is magical." Rose folded her arms. "You don't have to believe me, I know what I felt."

"Whatever makes you happy Rose." Scorpius smiled at her and shook his head.

"Don't you dare humour me! Or mock me for that matter!" Rose pointed at him admonishingly.

"I'm not!" Scorpius threw his hands into the air in surrender. "I promise..."

"You better not..." Rose glared before lowering her hand gently.

"Thanks for a great evening, and for keeping me company...it would have been the worst time if you weren't there." Scorpius cleared his throat and gave an awkward smile.

"Flick and Gabe were there, it wouldn't have been that bad," Rose said. Scorpius shot her the same look he had earlier that evening, the one that basically told her Flick and Gabe were not her.

"No, but it still wouldn't have been that good." He grinned, pulling her into a quick hug and well aware that Ron was still watching him avidly.

"Well, I'm glad I could help, and thanks for showing me the library..." Rose smiled as she squeezed him back, and walked towards the fireplace with him.

"See you round," Scorpius said. He shook Ron's hand a final time and stepped back into the fireplace.

.

"So, you had a good time?" Ron asked again.

"Yes, Dad it was brilliant and it was nice to get out for a bit if I'm honest." Rose hugged her father. "Thank you..."

"What for?" Ron frowned.

"For asking...for being nice to Scorpius, for waiting up to make sure I was okay..." Rose grinned.

"Don't thank me for just trying to be a good dad," Ron said with a sigh.

"Trying? Dad, you are a good dad!" Rose hugged him tighter.

"Well, I can always be better. We all can. You'll learn that when you have your own children Rosie, I won't ever stop trying to be a good dad because that would make me an awful one..." He squeezed her back just as tight. "And my little girl deserves the very best of everything, no matter how big she gets."

"Even if for me, the very best is Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose asked tentatively. Ron took a deep breath and sighed heavily, eyeing his incredibly cunning but wonderful daughter.

"Yes, even if that means the Malfoy spawn." Ron smirked as Rose slapped his arm playfully.

"Dad!" She cried.

"Look, part of being a father means that no guy is the very best for you, not ever...but I trust you and I trust for you to know who the very best for you is, and if it's Scorpius then I will stand by that and support that." Ron gave her a sincere smile.

"You really mean that?" Rose looked at him with water filled eyes.

"Of course I do." Ron nodded. "Rosie, I know I can be a little hotheaded-"

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot hotheaded! And I don't always use my brains before my braun, but as my darling wife and your darling mother has pointed out to me many a time, I am not stupid. Nor am I blind. I can see what Malfoy does to you, I can see how happy he makes you just by being close...and while I'm loathed to admit it, I'd rather a happy Rose than a life without a Malfoy..." Ron said. "Besides, it's not like I've been the greatest judge of character when it comes to your choice in men..." He mumbled more to himself than to Rose but the room was too quiet for her not hear. She gasped and turned to look in his eyes, seeing his pain and his guilt but also his resolve.

"Rosie, I trust you...I know you, the real you...if you can control our rag tag team of misfits into taking down a bunch of highly trained aurors I'm pretty sure you can control your own love life." Ron grinned as his daughter gaped at him. "Come on! You didn't think I'd not notice...you're my kid...Weasley temperament with Granger intelligence...how else was it going to go?!" He laughed as Rose broke into a grin and hugged his arm as they began moving towards the stairs.

"And all this time I thought it was so unbelievable! Two people in one night proved me wrong!" Rose huffed without thinking.

"Two people? Who else guessed?" Ron frowned.

"Oh no one...just a random-"

"Draco Malfoy..." Ron cut her off with a growl and didn't even offer it as a question.

"...maybe?" Rose grinned sheepishly as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Bloody git was always too smart for his own good!" Ron mumbled.

"Makes you think though, right?" Rose shrugged, doing her best not to manipulate her father but at the same time not really being able to turn down the opportunity to truly put the past behind them.

"About what?" Ron frowned.

"All that intelligence...he was as smart as mum in school, wasn't he? Makes you think...if he was that clever why'd he believe in some bullshit blood prejudice, maybe he followed Voldemort for an entirely different reason?" Rose said.

"Like what?" Ron gave his daughter a deadpan look, knowing exactly what she was doing. She grinned at being caught and shrugged again.

"Dunno Dad, what would make you follow a bloody lunatic to your imminent and probable death?" Rose asked. Ron stood and looked at his incredibly intelligent daughter, he narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Dammit! You're just like your bloody mother!" Ron scowled.

"Huh?" Rose frowned.

"Always asking prolific questions! You realise I'm now going to have to give that question a decent amount of thought and replay everything I ever saw Malfoy do or say or get up toin order to answer that properly?" Ron huffed.

"I was kind of counting on it," Rose chuckled at his amusing scowl.

"Damn women, making me think!" He gave her a small smile.

"If I remember rightly, you told me once upon a time that if it wasn't for mum and her ability to make you think differently, you'd still be an ignorant and arrogant arse?" Rose smirked.

"Just like your mother..." Ron mumbled. "Goodnight Rose..." He hugged her tight once more and smiled as she walked to her bedroom door.

"I'm just saying Dad..." Rose smiled back. "Maybe Draco never had a Hermione? Maybe there was no one there to help him think differently, or tell him how to change if he started to...?"

"Just go to bed!" Ron grumbled with a grin. "You can bring this up another day, when I've had ample time to think about it!"

"I'll hold you to that!" Rose called as she shut her door, a mischievous smile on her face. She pulled out her phone and rang Scorpius.

"You know you can just drop by now, anytime you like?" He drawled through the phone.

"Careful Scorp, you don't wanna make it sound like you can't wait to see me again!" Rose laughed at his tone.

"I can't...but that's beside the point..." Scorpius sighed with a chuckle.

"It felt right, coming home for a bit, and I just had the most interesting conversation with my dad..." Rose grinned.

"Really? Is he beginning to like me?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

"Well yes, that was a given considering he told you we had till midnight," Rose said. "No, it was about your dad actually..."

"Go on," Scorpius said and Rose proceeded to fill him in on the enlightening conversation she'd just had walking up the stairs with her Dad.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it's been a couple days since my last update, New Year's seemed to be busier than Christmas, not sure why but there you go! Anyway...thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows :)**

Rose wondered into the Ministry for Magic on Monday, her first day of work in the auror department as the lead for the new tactical offence unit. Several employees from other departments nodded their heads in greeting, some she knew personally others she didn't.

"Are you here to see your mother?" A shrill voice sounded from beside her as she headed into the elevator. Rose turned to see Sherry Newton, a colleague of her mother's and all round busy body.

"Oh, no, I'm here to see Uncle Harry," Rose said with a forced smile.

"Right, I'm assuming you do have an appointment?" Sherry said. "Mr Potter is awfully busy..."

"I think I made one, I'll go check with him, he'll always kick me out if he's too busy to see me." Rose shrugged as she headed to Harry's office. Sherry tutted before turning towards her own department entrance and continuing on her way. Rose rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing there was a reason she hadn't grabbed at a Ministry job the moment they were all offered to her. She stopped at Harry's door and knocked, waiting for his reply.

"Come in!" She heard his tired voice sound from inside.

"Hey Uncle Harry..." Rose gave him a little wave as she walked in.

"Rose!" Harry jumped up the minute he saw her and rushed to give her a hug. "Merlin it's good to see you!"

"Thanks," She grinned. Both her and Harry had agreed to meet earlier in the morning before everyone else so they could go over Rose's contract and he could personally introduce her to her new team.

"So, you got here okay?" Harry asked as he walked back around his side of the desk. A mountain of paperwork sat on it, piled in high stacks all around the edge and on the floor beside it.

"Yeah, fine...I thought mum said she has lunch with you nearly every day?" Rose frowned at the Head Auror and his messy workspace.

"She does, I cast a disillusionment charm before she walks in the door," Harry said with a smirk.

"I pity the day you don't do it fast enough." Rose laughed as Harry turned a pale grey.

"Anyhow, let's get down to business." Harry smiled again as he pulled out her paperwork and showed her where to sign and what was in the contract. After she was happy with it all, Harry signed and sealed it himself before sending it off to the archives.

"You ready to meet your team?" Harry beamed excitedly.

"As I'll ever be!" Rose fidgeted a little nervously.

"You'll do absolutely fine," Harry said confidently.

"I couldn't borrow that overconfidence you have in me, by any chance?" Rose grimaced.

"You could but you don't need it," Harry said. "Who are your chosen four?"

"You'll see, if I have to wait then so do you." Rose shrugged at Harry's long suffering look and followed him out of his door and towards the meeting room.

.

"Hi there everyone!" Harry smiled around the room as ten people all abruptly stood to attention and three others waved nonchalantly from the corner.

"Hey Uncle Harry," Fred said with a slow grin.

"Hiya dad-in-law-to-be!" Polly smiled.

"Can I call you Uncle Harry too? I feel left out being the only one not related to you in some way, but without a stick up my arse..." Flick grimaced.

"Flick!" Rose chastised as all ten people she was yet to be introduced to glared at the blonde woman. Rose silently breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her chosen teammates, three of them at least. She felt all her confidence return as she grinned at them.

"Sure Flick, whatever makes you happy..." Harry sighed, earning a look of confusion and awe from the standing team at both him and Felicity. Harry turned to Rose with his eyebrows raised. "Why am I not surprised?" He gestured to her chosen teammates.

"Because you know us really really well?" Rose asked in her most innocent of voices.

"Where's your fourth choice?" Harry frowned.

"Give it a minute..." Rose sighed and not sixty seconds later Albus sauntered in.

"Hey Dad," Albus said with a grin. "Rose...Flick, Fred...Polly..." Albus turned a little red and nearly hexed Fred as he gave him a wide smirk. "...people I don't know..."

"If you get me fired, I expect you to keep me in the lifestyle I've become accustomed to," Harry said seriously to Rose as Albus sat down.

"Not a problem Dad!" Albus grinned.

"But it'll probably come from Malfoy money, based on yesterday's morning paper..." Fred laughed at Rose until she turned her death glare on to him.

"You picked them," Harry mumbled as he looked sideways at Rose.

"That I did," Rose said with a nod, drawing her wand and gratuitously watching Fred and Albus flinch. The ten people still stood around the table were watching the exchange with interest.

"Seriously, I get fired, you're taking care of me..." Harry looked at the four people sitting in the corner.

"Come on Dad, you're saying that like I'm James!" Albus huffed.

"He has a point," Rose said, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, I suppose so, at least you aren't James..." Harry sighed in defeat.

"You realise you're talking about your eldest son, the man I've promised to marry?" Polly smirked.

"Exactly, you've still got time." Rose winked with a smile. "Besides, we all know if anyone was going to get Uncle Harry fired, it would be James. Even James knows if anyone was going to get Uncle Harry fired it would be James."

"He does know, you're right." Polly nodded with a laugh.

"Anyway! Back to work and your team!" Harry gestured back to the people all stood standing, still.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, sit down!" Rose cried.

"We can't, not until Mr Potter says so. It's in the Auror policy and procedure textbooks, we must stand when a superior enters and cannot move without their say so," a young brunette practically snarled at Rose. "It also states that whilst family members work together they must refer to each other as they would any other colleague..."

"Is she serious?" Rose looked with wide rebellious eyes at Harry.

"Yeah, 'fraid so..." Harry shrugged and then shrunk back from Rose as she looked at him with eyebrows raised in defiance.

"Not a chance! The fuck more I doing that!" She cried at no one in particular as Harry looked at her with wide and surprised eyes. He'd never seen this side of his beloved niece and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't pleased she had it in her. "I'm not calling you bloody 'Mr Potter'!" She shrieked. "And like hell am I letting your son call you anything but dad!"

"You can't talk to him like that! He's Head Auror!" The woman yelled. "Show some respect!"

"I am! I'm showing him eighteen years worth of respect by calling him Uncle Harry, and I'd be demolishing eighteen years worth of it by referring to him as anything but!" Rose bit back. "How much are these people under my control?" Rose turned to Harry with fury that crackled.

"Entirely," He said without pause.

"Same as these four, right?" Rose motioned to her chosen members.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Good," Rose said, turning back to the people she still didn't know by name. "You lot, sit the hell down or get out."

"Excuse me?!" The brunette cried.

"You heard me," Rose said calmly. "I'm assuming you know why you're here and what our team is designed to do?"

They all nodded.

"Then sit down and start doing it," Rose challenged them. "Uncle Harry is no longer your superior, I am. If this team is ever going to work, I'm guessing it'll probably be with people who will listen to me over him. We're supposed to be imitating the bad guys, the villains, the rebels...so start fucking rebelling and sit your backsides down!" Eight people sat down, the brunette woman remained standing and a young man next to her, both of which glaring at Rose.

"Mr Potter, Sir, I cannot work with her..." She started to speak.

"Find me someone else please," Rose spoke over the top of her. "She's right, she can't work with me. And this team needs to listen to me, which means the rules and regulations they usually follow need to be thrown out the window when they're working with me. It's no use if members of this team stand up every time they're in your presence and do everything you ask before everything I ask. You want realistic battle scenarios, then you need to know you're not in control of the opposition."

"Rose..." Harry sighed.

"Look Uncle Harry," Rose said with a little less spunk. "Not everyone gets on, you can't expect to introduce ten people to me and them all walk over you the first instance I ask them to without even knowing me first. More than I thought did, if I'm honest..." Rose smiled a little at the slight smirks she could see out the corner of her eye. "It's not her fault and I appreciate that she can't work with me, it will do no one any good if you force us to work together but it will probably do both of us a great deal of good if we are working against each other."

"Sir, she has a point," the brunette reluctantly admitted.

"Fine!" Harry flung his hands in the air and huffed. "But neither of you can let on who is leading this team or the four she chose to accompany her, you got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Fine, Enid and Gareth, you may leave." Harry gestured to the door. "Now I have to find two more people to fill their shoes! They're two of my best recruits!"

"Well that makes sense since they wouldn't turn on you." Rose smirked. "Give me your worst two recruits, the two with the worst track record for not following orders and making trouble."

"Are you serious?!" Harry looked alarmed.

"Deadly." Rose nodded.

"Fine again, you asked for it!" Harry shook his head. "I'll go get them and send them on in."

.

Ten minutes later and two people waltzed through the door, immediately plopping down in chairs next to their other colleagues who were all looking at them in mild irritation. Harry walked back through the door and only four of them stood up this time, the two newbies going to do so begrudgingly until they noticed the majority still sat in their seats.

"Much better!" Rose grinned, taking her own seat. "And you're not to call him 'Mr Potter' or 'Sir' anymore either."

"What d'we call him or is it up to our imaginations?" One of the new guys smirked.

"If I have to train you like a dog you can fuck off and go back to being a lackey like everyone else," Rose snapped at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" He replied back. "If I'm not mistaken, you just got out of school and I'm a fully trained and qualified Auror..."

"Who is now under my authority like every other person in here besides my Uncle?" Rose smiled at him sweetly. "Yes that is correct."

"What is going on here?" The other newbie frowned.

"I've been assigned to lead all of you against all the other aurors. It's kind of like a new tactical offence unit, we're now employed to hand the auror's arse's to them." Rose grinned at the group as a good percentage grinned back.

"Seriously?" The first guy looked almost maniacal in his excitement.

"Yes, Jackson, it is." Harry sighed as he looked at the group. "Rose is your superior..."

"What qualifies her as our superior?!" Jackson cried.

"Were you at our family barbecue two weeks ago?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Jackson bit out.

"Oh, so you saw how my highly untrained and unqualified family members took you all down whilst barely breaking a sweat?" Rose asked again.

"I may have done..." He grumbled. "You trying to tell us you lead them?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you." Rose smirked at the group as they blinked in shock, a few gasps escaping.

"It's all true, she's a terrifying leader and an even more astounding witch," Fred said. "Considering Uncle Harry wouldn't even cross her, you'd be stupid to and trust me, those of us that have will never do so again."

"She's your generation's version of a Gryffindor princess, how exactly am I supposed to believe that?" Jackson frowned in sincere disbelief. "I reckon Mr H just wanted someone to spy on us..."

"If that's so, why aren't you calling him Mr Potter?" Rose smirked. "If you must know, I played up to my role as my mother's daughter from the outset. It didn't take me long to realise that the better grades I got and the more I showed a goody-two-shoes attitude the more I could get away with. I'm smart enough to understand that people expect of you exactly what you show them of you, and it's easy to dupe them once you've done that often enough."

"Still don't buy it..." Jackson shrugged challengingly. "A bit of clever and intellectual logic plus some pretty curse words won't fool me into thinking you're manipulative enough to be a bad girl in disguise."

"I'm not a 'bad girl in disguise' as you put it," Rose said. "I'm a woman and I'm in charge." She tapped her wand on the table a few times before pointing at an empty chair. "I don't care if you believe me, I don't care if you think it's all a farce and I couldn't possibly be cunning enough to lead our trouble-making prankster family." The smooth wooden chair began transfiguring into a very dark and very beautiful miniature dragon, much to everyone else's terror. "I'm telling you, you're under my authority and I'm your boss...I won't take any bullshit and I certainly won't take you or anyone else looking down their noses at me like I'm a child. I'm pretty sure, regardless of all your training, that my magic far surpasses yours and so I'm going to tell you this..." Rose held the attention of every person in the room, her calm but scorching voice sending tremors of fear and caution through each body. The dragon lay sleeping, waiting as everyone watched for its master's next words. "I have no problem using my magic on any of you, none whatsoever. If you want to test me, bring it on, you'll soon find out I'm exactly who I say I am." Rose tapped her wand on the table and the transfigured dragon uncurled itself and wondered over to her. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal!" The second new guy nodded and the rest of the table followed suit. Jackson narrowed his eyes at her but gave her a short sharp nod when her dragon turned towards him and blew out a puff of smoke.

"Great, now that's settled, maybe we should get to introductions." Rose grinned at the group, back to her normal bubbly self. The group looked back in astonishment at her ability to flip flop between two completely different yet utterly compatible personas.

.

"Introductions?" Fred said.

"Yes, we still don't all know each other," Rose said.

"Well, us lot know you lot," Jackson said with a smirk.

"Correction, you lot _think_ you know us lot," Rose countered.

" _Everyone_ knows you lot," Jackson said stubbornly.

"Everyone knows what we let them see," Albus growled at him.

"Uncle Harry, we're good from here on out," Rose smiled sweetly at her Uncle. "Thanks for everything, we'll see you on the battle field."

"Well, we were hoping to put something on by the end of the day, see what you guys can bring on such short notice and as a new team?" Harry grinned as he looked competitively at Rose.

"We'll have a better team than you in only a few short hours, promise." Rose grinned back as Harry nodded before walking out the door.

"Right, so...team introductions..." Rose sighed and looked around the table at the faces all conveying a spectrum of different emotions.

"You're not going to make us do some awful ice breaking shit, are you?" Fred grimaced.

"Hell no!" Rose grimaced back. "We'll have a mandatory evening out on Friday and get shit faced drunk together, that should do it..."

"What kind of a boss are you?" One woman asked incredulously.

"The best kind," Albus replied with a smirk.

"Basically, we're all a team in this. I'll listen to all your ideas and suggestions and you listen to mine. We make decisions as a unit but the final say goes to me, same as usual when it comes to us lot..." Rose gestured to Fred, Albus, Polly and Flick. "For this to work, we need to gel and have a laugh and a lot of fun which we can't do if I'm commanding you in the Ministry sense. The buck stops with me so the final say goes to me, doesn't mean I'm just giving you orders or standing back and supervising your moves."

"Right, so basically you want to be 'one of the guys' but get paid to be the boss?!" Jackson snorted.

"I am the boss. Anything happens, anything at all, and I'm the one going down for it." Rose raised her eyebrows at him. "Any accidents on our account, anyone that takes things too far, damage caused and property broken - and trust me, there'll be a lot of it - it's all on me. You want that? I can give you that responsibly if you like?"

"What responsibility?" Jackson scoffed. "You're Rose Weasley, you could get away with whatever you want! Your the Golden Girl's daughter!"

"The Golden Girl is my mother, and if you'd lived with her for eighteen years you'd know that I can get away with fuck all. Not to mention that the only people who know about my position here are you lot, Enid and Gareth, and whatever family are in our clan, which doesn't include my mother and only recently included my Uncle. So to put it simply, I don't hold multiple 'get out of jail free' cards, I don't even hold one."

"What's a 'get out of jail free' card?" Another man frowned.

"It's from a muggle board game," Rose said. "We'll have a games night too actually, that one is definitely going in the diary."

"You want us to participate in a muggle games night?" A woman scrunched her nose up.

"Well, you don't have to, same as you don't have to come to work tomorrow but it's suggested that you do or I might be inclined to think you had a problem with muggleborns and since I am descended from one I wouldn't take kindly to that." Rose looked at the woman in question.

"I have nothing against muggleborns, I just don't see how their games could surpass our own?" She frowned. "Aren't they very simple?"

"Not all of them, no..." Rose shook her head. "Muggles have come up with some of the best ways to have a lot of fun...Merlin's beard you lot need to get out more!"

"So take us out, a lot more..." Jackson grinned cheekily. "Do we have to stay as a team or are you offering up some one on one time?"

"Depends," Rose said.

"On what?" Jackson wasn't sure whether to frown or smirk, since Rose's partial answer had thrown him for a loop.

"On what you mean by one on one time..." Rose looked at him expectantly..

"Well..." Jackson leaned in close to Rose, the table going tense as they waited for his next sentence. "I'm happy for it to mean whatever you want it to mean..." He winked at her for good measure.

"Well, one on one time between the two of us is likely to end very badly for you and I imagine, not the way you'd be hoping." Rose cleared her throat and gave him a friendly yet warning look.

"If you say so sweetheart..." Jackson smirked.

"I know so." Rose shook her head. "Pack it in with the innuendos because we're all going to start wondering if you're over compensating for something in a minute and I'm pretty sure the answer is yes." Rose shut him down as quickly as possible and moved on. "Now, if everyone can introduce themselves, just say your name and what you prefer to be called if it's different..."

.

"Fred Weasley."

"Felicity Nott, but I prefer Flick."

"Albus Potter, Al for short."

"Polly Kent."

"Louise Grey, but you can call me Lou." A woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes smiled warmly.

"Rex Harrison." A tall, well built man nodded with a grin.

"Barbara Gerrit." The woman unsure of muggle board games waved awkwardly. "I prefer B, if I'm honest."

"Kevin Franks." A black haired man shrugged and looked at the person sat next to him, clearly not the sharing type nor the type particularly fond of attention.

"Drake Punnet." The scruffy blonde man grinned before turning to the woman next to him.

"Juliette Driscoll, Jules for short." A small brown haired woman smiled and folded her arms, waiting for the man beside her to have his turn.

"Ray Hartley." The man who'd originally asked about the monopoly card nodded at no one in particular.

"Piper Morgan." The woman who'd first spoken with regards to Rose's leadership style held her hand up briefly. She had long black hair and a stiff posture, still not having made her mind up about Rose or the rest of her team.

"Tyler Reynolds." The second newbie grinned.

"Jackson Jameson." Jackson smirked. "But I prefer the name 'gorgeous'..." He winked at Rose.

"Well, how about I settle for JJ and we'll leave it at that?" Rose huffed back, deciding on a different approach.

"Isn't JJ more of a female nickname?" Al asked.

"Well, when he stops being such a teenage girl about everything and grows up a bit, I'll consider removing the second J..." Rose shrugged.

"You can't call me something I haven't consented to!" Jackson cried.

"Sure I can, watch me..." Rose said.

"Fine! Then I'll just call you...Rosie!" Jackson grinned in triumph as Fred, Albus, Polly and Flick all shrunk back in their seats, a few of the others following their lead.

"Dude! You should _not_ have said that..." Albus part whispered, part warned.

"Shouldn't have said that..." Fred shook his head in agreement.

"What? I can call her Rosie if she's going to call me JJ!" Jackson grinned gleefully at the rise he was getting.

"Cut it out!" Flick hissed.

"Don't say it again!" Polly looked at him as though he was stupid.

"Say what? Rosie? What exactly is she going to do about it?" Jackson scoffed.

"Me?" Rose frowned. "I'm not going to do anything about it, JJ...Snuffles on the other hand..." Rose winced as she looked at her wonderful pet dragon, who'd seemingly felt her pissed off attitude and was aiming its terrifying glare at the man who'd caused it.

"Your dragon won't hurt me, you can't let it!" Jackson scoffed.

"At what point when I said 'I have no problem using my magic on you' did you hear 'I'm not allowed to hurt you'?" Rose frowned, gesturing for the dragon to illustrate her point. It snapped its jaws in the direction of the man who flinched accordingly, looking at Rose as though she was mad.

"Just stop calling me JJ..." He said incredulously and with a hint of panic.

"Stop acting like an immature little girl and I will." Rose shrugged.

"Fine!" Jackson huffed.

"Fine!" Rose glared back.

"Can you please get the dragon to back off?" He asked defeatedly.

"Are you still thinking Rosie is a good name to use for me?" Rose asked pointedly.

"Not at all..." Jackson said. "I was thinking dragon-lady or psycho-witch were more appropriate..."

"I like dragon-lady, I approve." Rose nodded, laughing at Jackson's bewildered expression.

"I can call you dragon-lady but not Rosie?!"

"Yes, only my dad gets to call me Rosie." Rose nodded.

"What about Malfoy?" Fred wiggled his eyebrows.

"Only my dad..." Rose looked warningly at Fred.

"What is going on with you and the Malfoy heir?" Jackson asked curiously.

"Nothing that concerns you right now," Rose said.

"Hey, I just want to know if you're single..." He held his hands up.

"Doesn't matter if she's single, she definitely isn't interested in your ass!" Piper mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. The group grinned and a few chuckled aloud, including Rose.

"Hey!" Jackson cried indignantly before joining in with the chuckles himself.

.

"Right, I think now is a good time for us to talk about taking an oath..." Rose said.

"An oath?" Rex frowned.

"Yes," Rose said. "Me and my family take a vow, it's like the unbreakable vow only slightly different and we all say the same words while joined to one another. The vow isn't deadly, if broken it causes odd little tingles to run up and down your arms so you know a secret has been spilled about our inner workings or about someone within the family..."

"You really take your little prankster group to a whole new level, don't you?" Drake sneered.

"Well, considering it got me the role of team leader and you the role of team member, I'd say the new level we're on isn't all that bad, huh?" Rose snarked back.

"So you want us to make the same vow?" Jules asked dubiously.

"Eventually, something like it, yes." Rose nodded. "I realise what I'm asking is a serious thing, I don't expect us all to join hands and bind ourselves to each other on our first day but...I think it would be good for us and I think it would be a step towards unifying us as a team."

"What do you propose is a long enough time to wait? And what exactly will we be promising?" Tyler asked.

"I figured a month, maybe more. We can see how we all feel as we progress forwards and get to know each other. With regards to the vow itself, I thought we could all contribute. Although the other aurors are our colleagues they aren't part of our team, so I was thinking things along the lines of not giving away our plans or tactics, etcetera, to the opposition. And maybe something about keeping each other's secrets too, what happens within the team and between its members stays that way..." Rose looked around the room and saw a divided group. "Just think about it, I'm not forcing anyone to participate so if one of us isn't happy doing it then no one will. But think about what you'd want included and what you'd want it to represent and we'll talk about it sometime next month."

The heads of all members nodded in thought and Rose smiled gratefully.

.

"So, we need to focus on our task..." Rose rubbed her hands together gleefully.

"Taking down the aurors at the end of today..." Al grinned.

"Huh?" Rose frowned. "Oh no, not that! For that, we'll do a chaotic ambush much like at the barbecue..."

"Won't they be expecting that?" B asked.

"Probably, but the key here is to see the bigger picture..." Rose said. "You can afford to lose a few battles to ultimately win the war."

"And what war would this be?" Ray asked.

"The one they don't know is coming," Rose said. "They want realistic, so that is what we're going to give them. We're supposed to be emanating a very real enemy, one that would move in a way to distract or divert attention from their main goal."

"One that would take the hit if it meant achieving that goal..." Tyler nodded.

"Exactly," Rose said.

"What's our end goal then?" Jules asked. "The last battle scheduled this year?" She was looking at some paperwork Harry had given them all, detailing when they'd be going up against each other.

"No, that's too easy." Rose shook her head. "Disregard that schedule, I'm going to be adding to it."

"We're going to deviate from this?" B frowned.

"Since when have our enemies ever scheduled an attack on us?" Kevin said. "I think it's bloody brilliant."

"What's the end game then? If it's not our last scheduled attack?" Lou spoke up.

"About a year, it should take about a year to plan..." Rose raised her eyes in thought.

"To plan what? What are we going to do?" Jackson asked.

"Take the Ministry," Rose said simply as she watched the jaws of every person in the room drop.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, so first off, thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews! Secondly this is a shorter chapter so sorry about that and thirdly, I've caught up with all my preweitten chapters so my updates are likely to be every two to three days from here on out...I'll update faster if I can but depends on what time I've got to write. I will, however, promise you that I won't stop writing or updating for months on end like a did before! I will always update weekly at the least, even if it's a short chapter to keep everyone going. So, hope that's okay for everyone and here's Chapter 23...**

"We're going to take the Ministry?" Fred let out a strangled cry.

"I love the way you think!" Flick laughed with glee after recovering her composure.

"Yes, we are." Rose nodded. "It's the one thing the aurors are supposed to be able to protect all the hours of the live long day. They're always here, at least a few of them. This will be unplanned and incredibly realistic, not only will we be acting from the inside which is the most likely when it comes to Ministry attacks, but when we manage to carry it off, we'll have exposed every major security issue this building has along with all the ones that come from the day to day running of the offices and people in them."

"That's how you're going to explain yourself when we end up in a world of trouble?" Albus frowned.

"Yes," Rose said.

"But really, you just want to see if it can be done, and if you can do it?" Fred smirked.

"Yes," Rose grinned with a nod. "Anyone else with me?"

"You had me at 'take the Ministry', there was no explanation needed," Jackson grinned.

"Me too," Tyler said.

"You know the four of us will follow you to your doom, come hell or high water..." Fred shrugged.

"I'm in," Kevin said.

The rest of the group looked dubiously at Rose and flittered gazes amongst themselves.

"Who else other than us lot will know this is the plan?" Rex asked.

"No one, that's the point..." Rose frowned.

"Not even the head of the department?!" Jules cried.

"Well, if I'm honest, I don't think the head of the auror department is the first person an enemy group will inform of their imminent plans of attack..." Rose pointed out.

"I don't want to lose my job," Piper said.

"That's what I meant when I said the buck stops with me," Rose said. "Whatever trouble we get into, it stops at me. I'll take the fall for all of you, it was my idea and I'm in charge..."

"Okay..." Piper seemed to sit in contemplation for a moment. "I'm in..."

"Me too," Louise said.

"And me." Rex nodded.

"Okay..." Barbara fidgeted nervously as though Harry might come through the door and fire them all just for agreeing.

Ray sighed and nodded his head, followed by Drake and Jules.

"Yes!" Rose clapped her hands. "This is going to be epic!"

"I'm one hundred percent certain that it will go down in Ministry history for a long long time," Kevin said, a small smile playing on his lips.

.

"So what are we going to do this afternoon?" B spoke up. "Just forget about it and lose on purpose?"

"No, we never lose on purpose." Rose shook her head. "But we can use this as a showcase exercise." She looked out among the group. "Basically, I want you all to just go for it and show us all what you can do, what you're capable of and how well you can think on your feet." Rose pulled one of her little ear plugs out of her pocket. "We can keep in touch using these, although unfortunately the Ministry gets control of them after we've used them..."

"What are they, and why does the Ministry get them after?" Tyler frowned.

"It's a telepathic communications devise," Rose explained. "You stick it in your ear and when you touch your hand to it, it radios your thoughts to all the other pieces so we can talk to each other silently."

"Wow!" Piper sat up to attention. "Where the hell d'you get that?"

"I made it," Rose said, feeling a little swell of pride as they all looked at her in amazement.

"You made this?" Jackson frowned in awe as he turned the ear piece around in his hand. "That's how you took us all out last weekend without talking?!"

"Yes," Rose said with a smile.

"Its genius! How in the hell did you come up with this?" He asked.

"Perks of being part of a muggle family and therefore upbringing." Rose shrugged. "My mother was adamant we'd have a semi-muggle, semi-magical upbringing. Muggles have perfected their radio technology to include these sorts of things so they can talk to each other without being overheard. Add a bit of magic to that and this is what you get..."

"Why does the Ministry get hold of it after today?" Drake asked.

"It's part of my contract and therefore the team's," Rose said. "Anything we come up with to defeat the aurors they then gain access to at the end of the training session. Which is why we need to be careful with what we use, we don't want to sell out too quickly with our best and brightest ideas if we'll need them for our end game, but pieces like this are needed for every session so we can afford to give it up in order to use it."

"So not only do we have to beat them every session, but anything we use to do so we have to give to them so they can utilise it against us next time?" Kevin said.

"Yes," Rose grinned at him.

"How is that fair?!" Louise cried.

"I completely agree with you!" Albus huffed.

"That's just stealing!" Flick folded her arms in contempt.

"Why are you so happy about it?" Rex turned furrowed eyebrows to Rose.

"Because she gets to try and beat herself after every battle," Kevin said.

"Bingo!" Rose pointed at him and smiled. "I like a challenge and I'm highly competitive, plus I don't mind throwing them for a complete loop if they're consistently going to steal all our tech and our strategies."

"By 'complete loop' you mean...?" Fred asked with a sigh.

"You know...throwing in extra sessions without their knowledge, not turning up to a few and then pouncing halfway through the next, asking other people to come and help us out to add to our number, forming plots with only two or three of us..." Rose said.

"Also known as, completely disregarding almost all of the rules almost all of the time..." Fred shook his head and smiled. "Well, it's a nice little break from the joke shop, I shouldn't have expected it to last long..."

"Meaning?" Rose raised her eyebrows in defiance.

"Well, all those lot are safe from any fallout that may occur due to your stubborn nature and rebellious attitude. If this new team doesn't work out and goes under, they're all just aurors again and join up with the rest of their colleagues, because, as you said, they were following your orders which they were told to do by Uncle Harry. While we may be following your orders, we aren't like the rest of them. This team goes under and we're unemployed." Fred explained simply, looking at Rose with a small smile.

"Well...at least you won't be in Azkaban...?" Rose grimaced.

"I don't mind, like I've told you, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth and back. You're family and you're our leader...I'm just being realistic..." He shrugged.

"What exactly are you expecting to do that would get you thrown into Azkaban?" Jules asked.

"Not sure, but I don't really think about rules or laws when I'm acting in the moment...so..." Rose shrugged sheepishly. "I probably should have been expelled from Hogwarts several times over, they just didn't know who I was..."

"Was it you that moved the quidditch pitch?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, that was me." Rose nodded. "I set fire to the Astronomy tower last year, transfigured the grand staircase into a full sized dragon, sealed the common room portraits shut a few times, commandeered all the school owls to deliver swamp grenades to nearly every student while at breakfast...the list goes on..." Rose shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm suddenly extremely happy with Mr H's choice in leader of this team." Jackson was looking at her like his birthdays and Christmases had all come at once. "Would it be too bold of me to ask you to marry me?"

"Yes it would," Rose said with a friendly chuckle. "But that's not the reason I'd refrain from asking."

"Why shouldn't I then?" Jackson smirked.

"Because my answer might be a tad embarrassing for you JJ," Rose laughed.

"Maybe another time..." He sighed.

"Probably not..." Rose shook her head and felt a little thrill at the way the entire table were smiling and beginning to look a lot more comfortable.

"She's in love with Malfoy," Fred said.

"I am not!" Rose's smile disappeared quickly and her death glare aimed itself at Fred.

"I thought you said nothing was going on with him?" Jackson frowned, unable hide the hint of a smirk forming on his lips.

"I actually said, nothing that concerns you right now..." Rose corrected him.

"So something _is_ going on!" Jackson grinned.

"No!" Rose cried.

"Nothing _yet_ ," Albus said.

"At least nothing they've made official," Polly said.

"Or in anyway public." Flick nodded.

"Would you lot shut up!" Rose huffed.

"What's the matter? You wanted us all to get to know one another..." Jackson said.

"I'm not sure I'd ever want to take an oath with someone who can't even tell me who they're dating..." Tyler joined in.

"We aren't dating..." Rose said.

" _Yet_!" Her four chanted.

"Isn't he your best mate?" Jules asked Albus.

"Yeah," Al said with a nod.

"Isn't that a bit awkward?" Rex frowned.

"Not really." Al shrugged. "It's oddly normal..."

"Which is weird, right?" Flick looked at Albus who nodded again.

"Yeah, kind of..." Al chuckled.

"I thought they hated each other?" Piper asked.

"So did they, apparently..." Polly shrugged.

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Rose sulked.

"We're just answering the questions you refuse to answer!" Albus cried.

"We need to get back to work! The personal shit is supposed to wait till Friday!" Rose argued.

"But you said we weren't doing anything special this afternoon?" B looked at her confused.

"We aren't, but planning to take the Ministry isn't something we can just ad-lib when we get to it, it's something that needs to start happening now," Rose said. "Plus, whilst we aren't doing anything monumental this afternoon, we do need to at least come at it as if we're a team and what better way to practice being a team than getting on with some work?"

"You just don't want to talk about Scorp," Albus said with a grin.

"And that, yes." Rose nodded, glaring at her cousin.

.

"Okay, so what's the plan so far? Any ideas for how we take the Ministry or is that about it?" Drake smirked.

"Well, we take the Minister, obviously..." Flick said with a shrug.

"I know that!" Drake said. "I mean, any plan on how?"

"Well, we need to look at his security detail and his schedule..." Jules began.

"And try and work out when he's most vulnerable..." Albus surmised.

"So we need to tail him maybe?" Ray suggested.

"Hold up," Rose said, raising her hand up slightly to slow their thinking. "Who said the Ministry was just one man?"

"What?" Rex frowned.

"You're currently staging a kidnapping...which would hold the Ministry ransom, yes, but it would not result in taking said Ministry." Rose looked around the group.

"The Ministry consists of a bunch of different departments and heads, a council and an entire, very large building, filled with thousands of people," Kevin said.

"You want to take everyone?!" Jackson cried.

"Yes," Rose said.

"We could do it," Kevin agreed.

"Seriously?" Tyler looked a little bemused and a lot out of his depth.

"Of course." Rose nodded. "With an entire year we could definitely take this building and all it's people."

"How?" Louise asked.

"Well, we need to figure out how far up the chain we need to go in order to render the Ministry useless and completely at our disposal. Taking the Minister would only amount to us being able to make demands whilst the aurors run around trying to get him back and pretend to be making good on those demands," Rose explained. "If we want the Ministry we need to work out exactly how it ticks and who it ticks for, and then go from there."

"We should make a list of all department heads and their superiors right up to the council and the Minister, find out how they all fit together and who we could pay off it keep tabs and swing votes for us..." Kevin said.

"Pay off?" Fred frowned.

"Well yeah," Rose frowned back. "We have to come at this as though we are an enemy force, not pretending to be one. It's no use asking anyone to do it for the purpose of a training exercise..."

"But you could get a lot of people into trouble for that sort of thing..." B pointed out.

"If they're willing to take bribes and feed outsiders information, trouble is probably what they should get into," Rose countered.

"I suppose so..." She shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not suggesting we all go gung-ho on this thing, we'll make a record of every single thing we do and say that gets us to the point of taking this place, thereby having a record of infractions made by every ministry personnel we've used to get there. We can barter for and against them depending on the severity of infraction." Rose said. "The big guys in the council taking hefty bribes from wealthy families should be sent down, the poor parent who works a hundred hours a week and only gets paid fifty of them should probably not, but maybe they should be appreciated a bit more and therefore be a bit less desperate should anyone approach them again in the future."

"Okay," Piper said with a nod. "Let's get started!"

...…..

Mid afternoon came quickly and soon Harry was knocking on the door to tell them it was time for their first fight. Rose swept up their unapproved plans and deposited them inside of her folder, stashing them in her bag for safe keeping. It had only just occurred to her that she hadn't even seen her office yet.

"So, what's the plan again?" Jackson asked.

"Shove these in your ears, keep your eyes open and give them as good as you've got..." Rose said as she passed the ear pieces around her team. "Show me what you can do, listen for my instructions or those of someone who's seen a bigger picture than you, got it?"

"Got it!" Came a unified reply, alongside plenty of nodding and grinning.

"Right, lets go then." Rose gestured to the door leading them through to the training arena.

The space was huge and resembled Diagon Alley perfectly. Rose looked around at the bustling crowds and busy shops in awe.

"How does this work exactly?" Rose asked.

"Well, it's magically built using the blueprints from here in the Ministry, and then as you walk through the door, it scans your memories of the place to make it practically perfect," Rex said.

"So...anything extra you remember is added to the simple blueprint design?" Rose said.

"Exactly," Rex nodded.

Rose turned to look at Fred, a maniacal grin on her face. Fred's features were doing something similar and the group looked at them both as though they were mad.

"Care to share?" Albus asked with a huff.

"Well, the last wizarding war sent a lot of people into a panic, paranoia was in overdrive. Each shopkeeper on this street made a pact to protect each other and look out for one another...they built a series of interlinking underground bunkers after Ollivander was kidnapped. Whenever Death Eaters appeared or attacked they'd sneak underground and hide, or run to the shop easiest to escape from," Fred explained.

"That's not on the blueprints..." Drake said.

"Exactly, so none of the aurors know about it..." Fred laughed.

"Okay, okay, okay...new plan!" Rose hissed. "This way..." She motioned for her team to follow and ran straight into the nearest shop.


	24. Chapter 24

**So, thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews! I'm sorry it's been a couple days since an update but it's come** **to that time now where it will be a couple days between updates. Two things I wanted to say...**

 **I've had a lot of people saying that they miss Scorp, he's not in this chapter, sorry but he is ok the next one!**

 **Secondly,** Escapingthisworldwithfiction **suggested I change the name of the fic since it's outgrown it's original concept, and I quite agree so I was hoping for some help and ideas on names since I suck at titles, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**

Rose stunned the shopkeeper as she ran through the door, the other fourteen members of her team bustling in after her. She locked the door and turned the sign to signify that the shop was now closed.

"So what's the plan?" Jackson asked.

"We take the underground tunnels to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, pinch a few swamp grenades each before coming out of the shop and lobbing them every which way we can..." Rose said.

"No, wouldn't work..." Fred shook his head. "We'll just be surrounded by swamp..."

"What if we split up?" Polly suggested.

"Yes!" Flick squealed, pointing at the girl in excitement as the outsiders looked on at their easy way with each other and likeness of mind.

"So what? Split into pairs and make a run for it, throwing them as we go?" Rose asked.

"What about taking a different shop each?" Kevin spoke up and four pairs of eyes snapped to his. "You said the underground tunnels are linked to bunkers beneath every shop on this street right? So, what if we take the grenades and split up, one of us to each shop...at the same time, we walk through our designated shop, throwing a grenade inside and one just outside of it, effectively blocking the street and leaving us to face the aurors head on?"

"...that's perfect!" Rose grinned.

"You did say you wanted a showcase..." He shrugged.

"That I did..." Rose eyed him curiously before motioning them all to a rug which she peeled back, revealing a trap door. Rose opened the door and they all traipsed down the steps and into the bunker beneath. She led them through the tiny room, out a back door (of sorts) and into a long and winding tunnel. They marched down through the underground labyrinth and towards the joke shop. Rose grinned as she neared a door with a WWW carved into its wood. Within minutes the fifteen of them were in the joke shop and grabbing as many swamp grenades as they could find. George looked on in mild concern as his son told him he wasn't real and therefore should just go back to work. Rose gave her Uncle a reassuring wink, making him shrug and turn back to the crowds in the shop. Once loaded with ammunition they all descended back into the bunker, Albus staying behind with a grenade at the ready.

.

The group spilt up, taking a shop each as they ran back through the tunnels. Rose was the last to branch off coming up through Ollivander's and heading for the door.

 _'Can everyone hear me?_ ' Rose pressed a finger to her ear and waited for a reply. Fourteen different versions of yes floated through her ear piece and she smiled wickedly. _'Everyone ready?'_

 _'Yes!'_

 _'On three...one, two, go!'_ Rose tossed a grenades behind her as she walked out of the store and then another one as she carried on through the street. She looked around for her team, smiling at the chaos they'd managed to cause. A decent section of Diagon Alley, from the joke shop and covering seven shops each side, was filled with sticky oozy swamp that bubbled and plopped and gagged. Rose sauntered towards the middle of the street, firing off curse after curse at the unsuspecting sort-of-holographic people as they ran from the attack. Her team began to converge in the centre of the street. Rose looked out, waiting for the aurors to start trying to take them out.

 _'Form a circle, all of us facing out, every other person fires shields and disarming spells, the rest of us fire curses and distractions'_ Rose informed the group. They immediately did as they were told, manoeuvring into a circle and deftly figuring out who was firing what.

 _'I'm breaking off and moving back...stay tight and once you see an auror, let us all know...'_ Rose told them as she moved back from the group to scout out the place a bit further.

 _'You got it!'_ Fred answered.

 _'On it'_ Polly nodded.

 _'Yes ma'am'_ Came a unified reply from the ministry lot.

 _'Please stop calling me ma'am, Rose or Weasley will do although Fred might get a bit confused if you go with the latter.'_ Rose sighed.

' _Rosie still not an option?_ ' Jackson laughed.

 _'Dunno, try it and see what happens...'_ Rose growled.

 _'I'd prefer not to be the target of an inter-team accident, maybe some other time.'_ Jackson chuckled.

 _'Wise choice JJ, wise choice.'_ Rose grinned as she moved around the circle, scouting out the aurors.

Suddenly, an onslaught of counter attacks started as the aurors came into view. The group yelled out as one and Rose returned to the circle, firing any and all spells that came to mind.

 _'Can't we use the black smoke from the barbecue?_ ' Albus asked.

 _'No, we're going to need that later on and we can't afford to give it up now...'_ Rose said. _'On the count of three, break away and show me what you're made of...one, two...'_

The group scattered and Rose watched as they began showcasing their talents. Fred, Albus, Polly and Flick were of no surprise since she knew exactly what they were capable of beforehand. Jackson and Tyler were having far too much fun, pulling buildings down and blowing up the street. Drake, Rex, Barbara, Louise, Ray and Jules all performed some rather impressive spell work, managing to defend themselves and attack their opponents with ease, however their opponents were fairly easily matched to the point it was like watching a few sparing matches. Kevin and Piper were on par with the others but seemed to have a little more imagination; they were a good medium between the ministry aurors and Jackson and Tyler. They were most like Rose's chosen four than the others, smart and able to read the situation as it changed.

 _'Oh great and powerful leader, are you not going to show us what you're made of?'_ Jackson provoked the sleeping dragon.

 _'Fall back into the circle, I'll show you what I can do...'_ Rose nodded and moved into the centre as the team crowded back around her still firing shots out.

.

Rose raised her wand and pointed it at Gringotts. She muttered a few spells under her breath and the building began to crack and shake. As if from nowhere a giant snake emerged from the top of the bank, huge fangs bared and hissing angrily. It slithered towards Rose and her team, curling itself around them and effectively cocooning them inside its wrapped up body before turning back into the concrete and bricks it was originally made from. The team looked at Rose in awe.

"That should keep them busy for a few seconds..." Rose grinned.

"Bloody hell woman!" Tyler laughed. "That was fucking awesome!"

"Thanks," Rose smiled. "Now, the rest of you need to apparate out and away...place yourselves on top of a building each, be careful to space yourselves out equally..."

"What are you going to do?" Jackson asked.

"Finish the show..." Rose smirked.

"Rose...?" Fred looked at her with eyebrows raised. "Little more detail please..."

"Fine..." Rose huffed. "I'm going to use the fake fiendfyre spell again, but I'm going to infuse it into my person..."

"You're what?!" Albus cried.

"I'm going to fuse myself with the spell, I just have to change the incantation slightly..." Rose began.

"So the spell links itself to you instead of being freed from your wand! Genius!" Polly grinned.

"It's not fucking genius, it's fucking mental!" Albus cried.

"Just trust me Al, it'll be fine..." Rose shrugged.

"This is a bloody bad idea..." Al mumbled.

"It's either going to be amazing or she's going to die, that's for sure!" Fred huffed.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic!" Rose rolled her eyes. "The counter spell is pretty simple, you just have to change the Fire parts of the original spell into their opposing water parts."

"There's no point in trying to convince me this is a good idea," Fred said. "It would be like me trying to convince you not to do it!"

"Exactly, so...everyone ready to apparate?" Rose asked and was met by nodding faces. "Great, Fred, Al and Polly...you guys are going to help me with the fiendfyre stuff before you go..."

Within minutes, Rose was glowing a dull red as everyone apparated out of their makeshift cave. She could feel the fyre, fake though it was, alive inside of her. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced the energy to radiate out around her, effectively blowing her protective concrete surroundings to smithereens.

"Rose!" Harry laughed but his face quickly fell flat. "Rose?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'd be careful Uncle Harry, your team aren't supposed to know who I am..." Rose admonished him, changing her voice so it sounded somewhat demonic.

"What have you done to yourself?!" Harry cried.

"Nothing I can't reverse..." She cackled gleefully and watched as the other aurors all flinched. "The question is, can you?"

Harry looked at her completely baffled by how far she was willing to go in order to win.

"I'd start coming up with a plan to take me down, because I think I'm going to have a lot of fun taking you down if you don't..." She laughed before drawing the fyre towards her hands and forming a ball with it, throwing it over the heads of the aurors and grinning as it exploded and set a small shop on fire. People were screaming everywhere and Rose continued to hurl fireball after fireball at them and around them. Harry and his team stood and watched for a few seconds, dumbstruck that the evil witch incinerating Diagon Alley was actually employed by the ministry and currently being paid for it.

"I'm not being funny but do you lot usually stand around and watch all this shit go down before actually doing something?" Rose frowned as she sent a stream of fyre into Madam Malkins. Shaken out of their reverie by Rose's words, they all began taking aim at her and firing a succession of spells all designed to put her out as well as down.

 _'Now!'_ Rose called to her team via the ear pieces and suddenly the aurors found themselves totally surrounded and under attack from the skies. Rose ran towards them, walking among them and picking them off as she went. Finally it was just her and Harry stood standing as everyone watched with baited breath.

"I'm not sure what just happened..." Harry admitted.

"I beat you, _we_ beat you..." Rose grinned.

"I'm still standing..." Harry shrugged challengingly.

"Yes, but _only_ you are still standing..." Rose said. "Your people are trained by the ministry, you were trained by the ministry...everything you went through during the war and you seem to have forgotten the most important thing when it comes to fighting most enemies..."

"And what would that be?" Harry scoffed.

"We are all expendable," Rose said. Harry's face fell.

"What exactly does she mean sir?" Enid huffed.

"You're fighting us as if we will abide by the same rules you will, as though we value the same things you do," Rose explained. "Say I'm the big bad, the leader of the gang..."

"You are..." Fred smirked as he moved towards her, Al and Polly beside him and ready to undo the fiendfyre spell.

"I don't care about these lot, none of them." Rose shrugged. "You could kill or capture every last one of them and so long as I take or kill just one of you, I win. Because you morn and you love and you've _lost_."

"So what are you saying?" Enid scoffed. "That we should stop caring about our team?"

"No, I'm saying, stop fighting us as though we care about ours." Rose folded her arms. "You asked for a convincing enemy team and you said you needed the challenge of unpredictability...so here I am. You all seemed frozen at the sight of me! I know the playing field hasn't been too awful of late but let's be honest, you need better reflexes than the ones you all just demonstrated..."

"You were just stood in the middle of Diagon Alley laughing maniacally as you threw fireballs and spread fire as through your hands were flame throwers...it took us by surprise that you were going to be that intense that quickly!" Gareth folded his own arms.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you expect a few quick duels? Last I checked, the enemy doesn't usually start off slow and let you get used to them first..." Rose said.

"The fact that you could so happily cause so much death and destruction concerns me somewhat." An older man looked at the still burning Rose.

"Why? Just be glad I'm on your side!" Rose frowned.

"I'm not sure I want to work with you if I don't know who you are..." A smaller woman said.

"I'm Rose Weasley..." Rose sighed, feeling her arm tingle at the pact she'd just broken. It hadn't occurred to her till now that she'd never felt that when she was telling Scorpius all her secrets. She shook her head free for the minute and walked towards Harry, extending her flaming hand out and gesturing for him to take it.

"Rose...?" Harry looked at it dubiously.

"It's the same stuff I used at the barbecue," she explained. "I changed it slightly to fuse with me instead of becoming its own form...I may also have changed it slightly so that it interacted appropriately and convincingly with the surrounding area, so while it looks like everything is on fire, it's not actually burning anything..." She gestured again to her outstretched hand. Harry took it and shook it, looking in amazement at the way the fire seemed to spread up his arm but he couldn't feel any heat or pain.

"I only refrained from touching any of you so you wouldn't realise it was fake," She said with a shrug. With a look at Polly, Al and Fred, they began undoing the spell and left her standing fire free before the aurors and Harry.

"What about the leader of the clan?" Fred asked softly.

"It's going to have to change..." Rose sighed. "The more I thought about it the more I knew it was inevitable...I can't do this job anonymously, it won't work and it's not fair..."

"Who's going to take over?" Al asked.

"Not sure, I need to think about it for a while," Rose mused before turning her attention back to her new colleagues.

"Well played Rose, well played..." Harry nodded with a sigh. "How about a draw?"

"Fair enough," Rose conceded. "If you'd have beaten me at least all their deaths wouldn't have been in vain." She smirked and Harry glared at her. "Till next time Uncle Harry, I have a team to debrief, an office to see and then a family meeting to hold..."

"By dad..." Al waved as he left.

"By dad-in-law-to-be," Polly grinned.

"See you later Uncle Harry," Flick smiled as she bounced out the door behind Polly. The rest of the team following suit, Mr H being Harry's official new name for the team. He looked at the shocked faces of his own team and sighed. This was possibly both his best idea and his worst.


	25. Chapter 25

**I meant to update a couple days ago but writing the end of this chapter took longer than I expected. Lots of Scorpius and Rose in this one so hope it makes up for his absence in the last one, and hopefully it explains a little bit about why they're on a slow burn too.**

 **Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews too :)**

 **.**

Rose debriefed her team quickly and efficiently, giving feedback on all their strong and weak traits that she'd picked up on as she watched them battle. She told Jackson and Tyler to tone it down a little and start trying to think ahead, she told the other aurors to be a bit more spontaneous and she praised Kevin and Piper for their ability to already do so. She said goodbye to all of them and told them she'd see them tomorrow when they could work more on their plan against the ministry. She found her office and stashed her folder full of top secret documents before heading to the floo and going home. She wrote eleven identical letters basically saying it was her who broke the vow before sending them to the clan who weren't part of her new ministry team. She set the time of the meeting to discuss her breech for tomorrow, since she was too tired to deal with it today. After that she showered quickly, changed into her comfy flannel pjs and bounced down the stairs. Both her parents worked much later than her and Hugo was currently pretending to stay at James' so he could spend some time with his secret girlfriend and her daughter. Rose scribbled a note on some paper telling her mum she'd gone out and she'd be back soon but not to worry or wait up. She also told her she'd had a good first day and she'd fill her in later, apologising for not doing it today. Rose sighed as she put the pen down and made sure the note was visible, she couldn't help but feel guilty for not sharing her first day at her first job with her parents but she was just too tired to be social right now. She held the daisy pendant Scorp had given her, never having taken it off, pressed the crystal at its centre and felt the pull of the portkey as it whisked her way and landed her in the middle of Malfoy Manor's library. She looked around and smiled as the fireplaces roared to life and she noticed the same book she'd been reading last time she left, resting on top a table next to a large cozy looking armchair. Rose curled up and began to read, snuggling in happily and getting lost in its pages. Scorpius found her hunched over the book after he got back from practice. He'd peeked his head through the door on his way through the Manor just in case she was there, ignoring how much he hoped she was.

"So...first day, how was it?" Scorpius asked as he walked into the room.

"Good..." Rose said without looking up.

"Good..." Scorpius sighed with a smirk. "I'll go take a shower and come back in a bit."

"Mmm..." Rose half nodded and Scorpius chuckled as he walked back out the door.

.

Twenty minutes later, washed and clean, Scorpius wondered back into the library. Rose was still reading so he called quietly to his favourite house elf and asked her politely if she'd get them some dinner and a drink each.

"Hi," Scorpius said as he sat down next to Rose and squished himself into the chair with her.

"Hi..." Rose hummed.

"I take it that book is particularly interesting?" He grinned, wriggling a little as he slipped his arm around Rose's waist and tugged her gently onto his lap so she was sat with her legs across him and off the arm of the chair. She didn't even flinch, instead so engrossed in her book that she barely noticed. Scorpius sat patiently, his hand idly gliding up and down her leg as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do. He relaxed into the chair and lent his head back, closing his eyes and unwinding from a particularly gruelling day of training.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked softly. Scorpius pried his sleepy eyes open and lolled his head sideways to look at her, if it wasn't for his groggy state of mind he'd probably have jumped at how close their faces now were.

"What d'you mean?" He frowned.

"I mean, why are you lazily smoothing your hand up and down my leg?" Rose asked again. Scorpius shrugged.

"Not sure, just felt natural..." He looked into her eyes and tried to banish his exhaustion enough to not make an idiot out of himself.

"Is there any reason why I'm practically sat on your lap?" She said, a blush crawling its way across her skin.

"You _are_ sat on my lap, there's no 'practically' about it." He smirked.

"Fine," Rose bit out with a glare. "Is there any reason why I _am_ sat on your lap?"

"How else was I supposed to get your attention?" Scorp raised an eyebrow, his smirk still stuck on his face.

Rose looked at him, her blue eyes boring into grey. It unnerved her how normal it felt to be in his arms and this close to his body. How safe she felt with him, how she hadn't even registered he'd moved her into quite so intimate a position until after the fact. How the feel of his fingers grazing over the skin on her ankle sent warm little shivers up her spine, but not in a sexual way just in a homely one. Scorpius dropped his smirk as Rose's eyes remained locked on his. He knew she was overthinking everything, he knew she was probably struggling a little bit with where to go from here and he knew they weren't going anywhere for now. He squeezed her ankle lightly before closing his eyes and leaning back into the chair again.

"So, good first day? Good book?" He asked again, his eyes still closed and his smirk reappearing.

"Yes," Rose said, still trying to slow her million-miles-an-hour brain.

"Which one d'you want to talk about?" Scorpius hummed in his again half asleep state, his hand idly grazing Rose's leg again.

"Uh..." Rose cleared her throat, trying to think of anything but the idea that she could stay like this forever.

"Oh for merlin's sake Weasley..." Scorpius mumbled. He sighed and pulled Rose into him, chuckling at the small squeal she gave as he forced to her relax. "Just chill out will you..."

"Scorp..." Rose said, a hint of anxiousness to her tone.

"Come on, please?" Scorpius said, his eyes still shut peacefully and his hand now lazily tracing patterns on Rose's arm where he'd cuddled her into him.

"What does this mean?" Rose gulped.

"Nothing and everything."

"What does that mean?" Rose huffed and couldn't help the grin that began to spread across her lips as his own made its way onto his face. She lent back up and he reluctantly opened his eyes to look at her again.

"It means, our current position is in no way an indication of a change or something that will be more or less frequent. It also means that this is not meaningless, and when you're ready for it to mean something other than a hug, it will do..." Scorpius said softly.

"I don't know how long that's going to be..." Rose murmured, barely above a whisper, her eyes still locked on Scorpius'.

"I know..." Scorpius said, looking down at his hand resting on Rose's leg.

"You can't wait for me, that's not fair..." She whispered and Scorpius wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself.

"I'm not," he said almost as quietly. Rose felt her heart drop and her eyes fill instantly with tears. "To wait for you implies that there's a time limit, an end game..." Scorpius felt his heart rate increase exponentially, he brought his gaze back up to hers and mustered every ounce of courage he could before speaking again. "Rose...I'm already yours..." Rose's eyes widened and she shook her head slightly in protest. "I mean it Rose..." Scorpius said in a whisper, bringing his forehead to rest on her own. "If we stay like this forever, I'd be happy...this undefinable thing we've got going on isn't just me waiting for you to give me more, I'm not expecting it, I don't need it...I just need you. I don't have an end game, and I'm not waiting on you, but if that's the way you want to look at it, I'll be waiting forever..."

"You can't promise me that..." Rose closed her eyes as two single tears fell down her cheeks.

"I can't not promise you that," he chuckled as he wiped them away with his thumb. "It's how I feel..."

"But...you might not feel like that forever," Rose said, her eyes still closed and her forehead still resting on his.

"There's just something inside of me that tells me I will, I won't let go of you Rose, I can't...trust me when I promise you there's no time limit and no pressure, don't force yourself to be ready for something you're not because you're afraid to lose me, because you won't. You can't and you never will..."

Rose flung her arms around Scorpius' neck and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed. Scorp held her tight and rubbed his hand in soothing circles up and down her back. He couldn't believe he'd told her any of that, it was most definitely not his intention when he saw her sat in here on his way back from work. Rose breathed in his scent as her body sobbed against his. She was completely and totally in love with him and she knew it, she just couldn't say it. She wasn't ready to say it. She couldn't help but believe his words either, her mind was telling her it was too good to be true but her heart knew he meant everything he said because she felt the same and she just couldn't explain it. Rose loved him and hated that she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it. She sniffed as she calmed down and paused, feeling Scorp's hand running gently up and down her back. She let go of his neck and went to lean back and look at him but found she couldn't quite bring her eyes to find his again. Scorpius chuckled and pulled her back into the hug, she put her arms around his stomach and lent her head back on his chest. She felt Scorp smooth her hair and kiss her head sweetly, her heart swooping as he did. He rested his head back against the chair like before and closed his eyes.

"You feel like home..." Rose whispered and Scorpius' eyes snapped open as he looked down at her in shock and surprise. He felt his heart soar at hearing her words, he had tears in his eyes knowing he didn't love her in vain.

"I'll always be home if you'll let me..." he squeezed a little tighter and planted another kiss on her head before resting his own atop hers.

"I promise I'll always let you..." She mumbled.

"So...which was better? Your first day or the book?" Scorpius smiled at her small, light laugh.

"Both on a par with the other," she said through a sniff.

"Really? So was the book that good or your day that bad?" He teased.

"The book was that good!" Rose smacked his chest playfully and couldn't help but register how hard his chest was underneath her hand. She was glad her head was resting on it or he'd have seen her bright red blush as it climbed up her cheeks for the millionth time that evening.

.

"Master Scorpius..." Freya, the house elf Scorp had spoken to earlier appeared with a crack in the room. "I have your dinner, where did you want it?"

"In here please Frey..." Scorpius smiled. "At the little table there is fine, thank you."

"No trouble at all," Freya said and clicked her fingers. Two plates of food and two glasses of water appeared on the table.

"What's all that?" Rose asked Scorpius with a fold of her arms and frown.

"Dinner," He said. "This is Freya by the way, Freya this is Rose."

"Hello Freya, it's nice to meet you," Rose dipped her head in greeting.

"And you Miss Rose," Freya bowed before disappearing with another crack.

"Why do we have dinner?" Rose asked him.

"Because I'm hungry and I'm almost certain you haven't eaten." Scorpius grinned as Rose's stomach rumbled. She scowled at her stomach before scowling up at him. "Come on..." He gestured to the table and Rose stood up with a huff, shuffling over to the table and plonking herself down in a chair opposite Scorp.

"So how was training?" She asked, refusing to acknowledge how grateful she was for the food.

"It was exhausting, I could have fallen asleep in that chair with you..." Scorpius said, grinning at her flaming cheeks.

"Scorp..." Rose started, clearing her throat.

"Rose," Scorpius interrupted her with a sigh. "I know you aren't ready for anything yet, I understand that you're still healing and getting over what happened...stop panicking and over analysing everything..."

"How exactly am I supposed to over analyse what you said?" Rose scoffed. "You practically told me you were in love with me!"

"If it wouldn't freak you out, I'd actually tell you that..." Scorpius mumbled.

"If it wouldn't freak me out, I'd tell you I felt the same too..." Rose smirked and felt relief as Scorpius chuckled at her. "Merlin I hate this!" She dropped her cutlery with a clang and put her head in her hands. "Why can't I be okay already?!"

"Because it's not really how it works...?" Scorpius said with a soft laugh. "It takes as long as it takes..."

"But...I don't want to have to wait! I don't want to feel...like this!" Rose let out an anguished cry of frustration.

"What do you mean? Like this?" Scorpius frowned.

"Like...like I'm completely unsure of myself, like can't trust myself and how I feel...like I'm really not ready for anything else or anyone else yet but I don't know why, I just know I'm not!" Rose raised her eyes up to Scorpius' to see his soft grey gaze on her. "I don't understand why I can't just jump in with you when everything with you feels so right...?" Scorpius was torn, he completely understood why she couldn't. Because once they started they wouldn't ever stop, and what she'd been through was not something she could fix by jumping straight into another relationship, no matter how right it felt. "You can't wait for me Scorp, it's not fair on you...it's not..." Rose shook her head as a few tears escaped again and slid down her cheeks.

"I'm not waiting for you, I told you that." Scorpius gave her a friendly glare. "Rose, I can't help how I feel and telling me not to feel it isn't going to change that. So...you're going to shut up and get on with it, we're going to be perfectly normal, well, normal for us, and we'll get to where we're meant to be. We stopped hating each other three weeks ago...what happened with Simon was five weeks ago...it hasn't even been months yet, let alone years..."

"I don't want to wait years, I don't want it to be years before...before we, I..." Rose froze up, unable to articulate what she was trying to say.

"Okay, how's this..." Scorpius took one of her hands from across the table and wrapped his own around it. "I won't let you bury yourself in a hole..." Rose frowned at him. "Right now, your mind is still trying to make sense of what happened, it's still healing and if we started up something right now, chances are it would overload and take you that much longer to really get better. But I won't let you keep putting it off either. Right now is not the right time, but if you ever start dodging the right time I promise I'll be there to stop you and there'll be no more waiting and no more reasons not to jump..."

"Really? You really promise?" Rose said.

"I really promise..." Scorpius nodded, a small smile on his face. "I meant what I said, I'm yours..."

"I'm yours too..." Rose said, forcing the words out but barely above a whisper.

"Rose, you don't have to..."

"I mean it, I am yours, I'll always be yours..." She sighed, a tear slipping down her face. "Even if, one day, you really have waited too long and you find someone else...I won't hate you for it, I won't blame you for it and I won't even count it as a broken promise..."

"Will you stop telling me I'm going to find someone else!" Scorpius part laughed and part growled. "You can stop bloody convincing yourself too!"

"But Scorp..."

"No! No buts!" Scorpius said. "Eat your dinner and quit trying to get rid of me, because you won't do it!"

"D'you wanna bet?" Rose sniggered.

"I'll bet you anything you want that I won't end up with anyone but you," Scorpius said.

"How about access to this library permanently for all eternity?" Rose said. "You end up with someone else and I get to keep the library?"

"Deal," Scorpius said and shook Rose's hand. "But you do realise that should I win and we end up together, you'd still get permanent access to this library for all eternity...in fact you'd eventually own it..."

"Own it?" Rose frowned.

"Uh, yeah..." Scorpius nodded, shifting in his seat uncomfortably as he waited for Rose to catch up with his train of thought so they could glide right over the top of it and never mention it again whilst they were friends.

"How would I own... _oh!_ " Rose's features went from scrunched up in thought to shock and surprise. The fact that Scorpius figured it was a given that they'd eventually get married should they end up together made her want to cry some more, although this time it was happy tears that threatened to escape.

"So..." Scorpius continued on as if nothing, ignoring the furious blush on his cheeks and the insatiable smirk on Rose's face. "Should you feel like making a point of trying to get rid of me so you can have the library, remember you win the library either way."

"Dually noted." She grinned. Scorpius snorted and laughed, shaking his head at her and letting go of her hand so he could start eating again. The two of them fell back into easy chatter and banter after that, talking about their day and what they'd been up to.

.

After they'd eaten, Scorpius went to sit on one of the sofas around a fire and Rose came to join him. In a surprising feat of courage and boldness Rose dropped her legs into his lap and snuggled up with another book. She handed him a book too so he could amuse himself while she read and he chuckled at her as he took it from her. The pair had been sat reading for a little over an hour when Rose couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and her head dropped to her chest. Scorpius shifted her into a more comfortable position before going back to the book she gave him as Draco walked in and spotted them. He smiled at their closeness and contentedness before clearing his throat and walking over to them.

"It's nice to see Rose again, I didn't hear her come in..." Draco raised a questioning eyebrow at his son.

"She has a portkey..." Scorpius said. "I made her one, my end of a deal we made, she gets instant access whenever she likes to this library..."

"Why didn't you just key her in to the floo system?" Draco asked in astonishment.

"Because she'd have to find a fireplace and floo powder for that to work." Scorpius shrugged.

"Right, so making her a one of kind, sapphire encrusted daisy and then turning it into a portkey for her use only was the obvious thing to do?" Draco snorted.

"Shut up dad!" Scorpius huffed with a grin.

"You've got it bad..." Draco pointed at his son and chuckled as he took a seat opposite the pair.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Scorpius pretended to continue reading but to no avail. His dad was so good at appearing whenever he needed some advice and a fatherly chat, it was like he knew Scorp wanted to talk to him.

"Sure you do," Draco grinned. "Have you told her you love her yet?"

Scorpius' eyes snapped straight to his dad's and Draco smirked.

"I'll take that as a no," he said.

"Try more along the lines of 'sort of'," Scorpius corrected him and Draco raised his eyebrows, an impressed look appearing on his face.

"Please continue..." Draco gestured to his son and Scorpius smirked.

"I...it's complicated..." Scorpius deflated as he let out a sigh. "It's so bloody fucking complicated!"

"Scorp...that's when you know you've probably got it right!" Draco said with a grin. "Everything about your mother was easy, right up until the day she left me...because I didn't really give a shit because I knew she didn't really give a shit..." Draco shrugged and sighed. "So, tell me what's so complicated?"

"She's not ready for a relationship yet," Scorpius said.

"Because of what happened a few weeks ago? To do with the state she ended up in at the memorial ball?" Draco asked, his joking nature put aside as he looked at his son seriously.

"Yeah," Scorpius said. He nodded at his Dad and looked across at Rose, Draco smiled softly at the expression on his son's face.

"What happened?" Draco asked quietly.

"I can't tell you, I promised her..." Scorpius looked at him, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"Scorp, I appreciate you keeping a secret but I can't help if you don't give me something," Draco said.

Scorpius looked at his dad and back to Rose. He sighed and shifted nervously. After everything he'd told her that he shouldn't have, he didn't think she'd begrudge him one confidante, especially considering it was the one person he didn't keep secrets from.

"It was her ex-boyfriend," Scorpius said, barely above a whisper. "Simon Smith...cornered her in an empty classroom after graduation and was about ten seconds away from turning attempted rape into actual rape..." Draco watched as Scorpius' silent fury grew the more he spoke.

"When?" Draco asked, his tone dark and dangerous.

"Two weeks before we left school, after the graduation party," Scorpius said.

"How the fuck did that happen under the professors' noses?" Draco growled.

"Seriously?" Scorpius scoffed. "You went to school there, you should know! How did a sixteen year old sneak in a bunch of death eaters without the professors knowing?!"

"Fair point..." Draco grumbled and began to slouch slightly, something only his son had ever seen him do.

"Anyway, its only been five weeks since she managed to get away from Smith, its only been three weeks since we've been friends...but merlin it feels like so much longer!" Scorpius sighed and dropped his head back on the chair.

"It usually does when you're waiting for something to happen, or willing it to." Draco chuckled.

"But that's just it, I'm not waiting. I don't feel like I'm waiting. I know she's not there yet, I know she needs to heal before anything starts up between us, but the thing is...I'd be happy as we are if it's what makes her happy..." Scorpius looked at his dad with a frown on his face. Draco mirrored his expression.

"So, basically, you're telling me, that you'd be happy dancing around each other for the rest of your lives if that's what made her happy?" Draco reiterated.

"Yes," Scorpius said.

"Would you be happy watching her marry and make a life with another man, if it's what made her happy?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Yes," Scorpius nodded, looking back at the sleeping Rose. "But there's just something...I can't explain it...I know, I just know that she's mine and I'm hers and that's how it'll be from now until forever..." he shrugged and looked at his dad who was still frowning at him.

"Maybe I'm not the best person to talk to about this?" Draco said. "It's not like I've got the best experiences in actual love, of any kind actually..."

"I don't know, I think you've done well so far. On the advice front I mean, not the love one..." Scorpius chuckled at Draco's playful glare.

"So how much did you tell her? About how you felt?" Draco asked.

"Pretty much everything right up until the 'I'm in love with you' part, practically said that too but she's not really ready to hear it yet..." Scorpius said.

"Scorp, you seem to have this whole thing figured out...?" Draco looked amusedly at his son.

"I just, I suppose I wanted to know that I'm doing the right thing. You know, by not pushing, by not setting expectations, by assuming it will all work out in the end? I don't want to be the fool, the idiot who fell in love with a girl who waited too long before watching her fall out of love with him..." Scorp looked at Rose lovingly and with a small amount of fear in his eyes, fear of losing her, of never climbing to their true potential, of never feeling her kiss or her touch beyond the strange friends they were now.

"Scorpius, you are right in your choice of actions. She's been through a lot and beginning a relationship, no matter who that is with, leaves little time for her brain to process what happened and then heal from it." Draco spoke softly to his son. "I understand your fears, that people will see it odd that neither of you are together but you are, in essence, together. Don't doubt your patience, because in the end, it'll be one of the many reasons she loves you. You're a good man, and you know Rose. You'll know when the time is right and if 'not being ready' turns into 'too scared to jump', you'll know what to do then."

"I really hope so..." Scorpius sighed.

"You will..." Draco said firmly. "Because you love her, and it's an entirely selfless love, I can see that already..." He chose not to mention the fact that that kind of love usually went hand in hand with true love and fairytales. They'd figure it out, he was sure of it.

"I'd better get her home..." Scorpius said, smiling gratefully at his dad. "Thanks..."

"I'm not sure what for, I don't believe I did anything..." Draco shrugged.

"You listened and you understood, which is more than most," Scorpius said. "Al and Lily and James and Teddy, they all keep trying to sort of push us together..."

"Because they see how happy you make her," Draco said with a knowing smile. "They know something happened and they've worked out that you dampen the effects of it. But they aren't you and they aren't Rose and they don't know what's right for you."

"I just, I don't want to remind her of her ex in any capacity. I want to be with her, but after what happened, it has to be entirely of her own free will no matter how much I know she wants to be with me too," Scorpius said. "They don't get that. They don't see how much damage I could do by trying to push her into it..."

"That might have something to do with the fact that you keep pushing her into doing things she doesn't want to anyway, it's just your relationship status you aren't changing." Draco looked at Scorpius as his son nodded.

"I know, but I do that _for_ her, not because I want something or I'll get something out of it and that's the difference. Making her come out of hiding, practically dragging her to the ball last weekend...I was on her team, on her side. I got nothing out of it other than seeing her start to get better, seeing her fight the damage Smith did and attempting not to get hexed in the process. Turning that round and attempting to start a relationship with her because of how I feel, that could destroy all the progress she's made because suddenly it becomes a question of whether I did all those things for her own good or for mine, so she'd date me..." Scorpius shrugged.

"Exactly," Draco said. "Which is why you should ignore them all and listen to your heart..."

"You sound like a bloody sap..." Scorpius snorted.

"I'm well aware of that, thank you!" Draco mock growled. "But since you have an ice pick for a mother, and frost queen for a grandmother, I don't have much choice but to let the sap leak out once in a while."

"I have to let her come to me," Scorpius shrugged. "It's the only way she'll know she wasn't manipulated into it like she was manipulated into that classroom and her relationship with Smith."

"Well, its good to know I make a decent sound board," Draco smiled at his son's once again confident tone. "Just blackmail the Weasley-Potters, or bribe them, to shut them up." He shrugged.

"Already done," Scorp smirked. "Bottle of Ogden's finest if they keep their traps shut until something happens...and a bottle of muggle whiskey for Al."

"That's a lot of firewhiskey," Draco said.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure James isn't going to keep his mouth shut so I'm one down already," Scorp laughed. "And it's not a bad thing sometimes, it makes me feel like we're still on the same team..."

"Right, well I'll let you get your teammate home and I'm going to get to bed," Draco said. "I'd tell you to stick a silencing charm on my room as you walk by but that argument feel on deaf years too many years ago..." he grumbled.

"Glad to know you were listening to that then," Scorpius smirked. "Night dad."

"Night Scorp." Draco lifted himself up out of the chair and walked quietly from the room.

.

Scorpius put his book down and gently removed himself from under Rose's legs. He bent down and scooped her up off the sofa, carrying her bridal style towards the floo. She subconsciously nestled her head into his chest and breathed out a contented sigh. Scorpius called out her home address and stepped in quickly, being careful not to bump any part of Rose on the way through. As he stepped out of the fireplace on the Weasley end, he started slightly as Ron rose abruptly out of an armchair.

"Malfoy? What's wrong with her?" Ron frowned at his daughter, wrapped in the arms of the boy he found himself loathing less and less. Ron surprised himself with how quickly his initial panicked reaction subsided when he registered his daughter in Scorpius' arms and Scorpius' relaxed demeanour. It was as if he was beginning to subconsciously trust the boy, he sighed to himself. He was never going to live this down, both his wife and his daughter would hold it over him for a long time.

"Nothing Mr Weasley, she just fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her..." Scorpius said quietly. "She's getting pretty heavy actually, did you want to...?" He nearly dropped Rose when he moved to pass her over but Ron stepped out the way and pointed to the door.

"Up the stairs and third door on the left," Ron said.

"...uh...right...yeah...got it..." Scorpius stuttered as he made to pass Ron and head towards the stairs.

"If you're a gentleman, it shouldn't take you anymore that about three minutes, so if you're not back down here in five, we're going to fall out," Ron said.

"Got it," Scorpius couldn't help the small chuckle that slipped past his lips as he ascended the stairs. A little over three weeks ago, most of Rose's family including Rose, hated his guts. Now her dad was letting him into her bedroom to put her to bed. Merlin, it was as though the world had gone mad.

Scorpius placed Rose gently down on her bed, pulling her covers over her as she snuggled in further.

"Scorp...?" She mumbled as she sighed into her pillow.

"Yes Rose?" Scorpius whispered, brushing a few locks of hair out of her face.

"I wish you could stay with me," she mumbled. "You smell safe..."

"I wish I could too, but your dad promised me we'd fall out if I wasn't back downstairs in five minutes and I'm not sure I'm ready to see what falling out with your dad looks like," he chuckled softly.

"Thanks for bringing me home..." Rose blew out a final breath before letting sleep take over her again.

"Any time Rose..." He lent forward and placed a long kiss on her forehead, smoothing his thumb across her cheek for a few seconds as he did. He pulled back gently and walked out the room and back downstairs.

"Four minutes and fifty five seconds..." Ron sucked in a breath. "Cutting it close there Malfoy."

"What can I say? I like living on the edge," Scorpius said with a shrug, not entirely sure what was happening right now.

"Here..." Ron held out a glass to Scorpius, two fingers worth of some amber looking liquid. Scorpius took it gingerly and sniffed the stuff before looking warily at Ron.

"I haven't drugged it or poisoned it," Ron chuckled.

"Sorry..." Scorpius smiled sheepishly.

"It's muggle whiskey," Ron explained. "Mione's dad used to give it to me when I first started dating her." He motioned to Scorpius to drink up and Scorp lifted the glass to his lips and sipped, the intense burn that followed the liquid down his throat made him cough and sputter.

"I presume it was for that reason, that was very satisfying to watch." Ron grinned happily at his little triumph. He gestured to one of the seats in the lounge and sat back down in his armchair, Scorpius taking the hint and sitting down too.

"So, Malfoy..." Ron looked at Scorpius over the top of his glass as he took another sip. "What's the deal with you and Rose?"

"There isn't one," Scorp shrugged.

"Look, I know you're not out to hurt her, I know you want to make her happy. You made that perfectly clear when I asked you that while you were under veritiserum," Ron said.

"So what exactly are you asking?" Scorpius frowned.

"How long have I got before you stop dancing around each other, I suppose?" Ron shrugged.

"I don't know," Scorpius said. "That's up to Rose."

"How long are you likely to wait?" Ron asked softly, not quite being able to meet Scorpius' gaze.

"As long as it takes," Scorp said.

"I'm being serious, even I can't expect you to wait forever..." Ron looked up to see such a sincere expression on Scorpius' face that he was pretty sure any grievances he had left just vanished.

"I am being serious," Scorpius said, a small sigh escaping his lips. "I'll wait forever if it takes forever..."

"That's a hell of promise to make," Ron frowned.

"It's really hard to explain, but, I can't _not_ promise it." Scorpius shook his head and took another sip of the muggle whiskey, smiling slightly at Ron's broad grin as he watched him cough it down again. "I'm all hers, I always will be, no one else is her and no one else ever will be."

"You make it really hard to hate you," Ron grumbled.

"Sorry, I'll try harder next time," Scorpius smirked.

"See that you do," Ron grinned.

Scorpius took another mouthful of the whiskey and this time it didn't burn quite so much, but enough to make him clench his teeth and wince.

"Why the hell would Al want a bottle of this over a bottle of the finest firewhiskey you can find?" Scorpius mused to himself.

"Some muggle alcohol has more of a kick to it than firewhiskey, and us wizarding folk weren't inventive enough to branch out much further from there really..." Ron chuckled. "I started to quite enjoy the taste of it after a while, made me smile too because it always reminded me of the somewhat intimidating chats I ended up having with Mione's dad..." He shook his head, a small smile on his face as he reminisced many a night.

"It's certainly got its own unique taste," Scorp grinned. "I just don't understand why he'd choose it over Ogden's finest? I mean, I'm going to be paying for it!"

"Why are you buying Al a bottle of whiskey?" Ron asked.

"It's part of deal I made, with him and the rest of your nieces and nephews..." Scorpius shifted a little uncomfortably. "They have a tendency to insinuate something is or should be going on between me and Rose, so I told them that if they shut up about it and when or if something does happen, I'd by each of them a bottle of firewhiskey. Al asked for muggle whiskey."

"Why would you make them a deal to shut up about it?" Ron frowned. "Surely their teasing works in your favour?"

"Because Rose isn't ready for a relationship yet Mr Weasley, I know and she knows it too," Scorpius sighed, downed the rest of his glass and rubbed his hands down his face. "She has to give herself time to heal and if we jump into something right now...it's not fair, her head is likely to go into overdrive with all this information and all the change. It'll skip straight over what happened to her and then she'll never really heal, not properly, it'd be like putting a plaster on pretty serious deep cut...it might have stopped bleeding but it won't mend." Scorpius shook his head and looked up at Ron, his gaze meeting the older man's. "If we start this thing before she's ready, no matter how right we are for each other and no matter how much we love each other, there will always be a small part of her that will question whether the relationship was really her choice or was it me, or other people nudging us somewhere we might not have wanted to be. After everything she's been through, she deserves that peace of mind, knowing that being with me was entirely of her own volition..."

Ron sat quietly for a long time just looking at the man sat across from him. Scorpius had his arms folded and wore a determined look on his face, but not the kind of determination that made Ron believe he was after his daughter. The kind of determination that made him believe he was already in love with her, and profoundly so.

"When you're thinking of marrying Rosie..." Ron kept his gaze serious and sincere as Scorpius' eyes snapped up to his. "...and you start thinking about asking me if I'm okay with that, or if you can have my blessing. Don't bother. You already have it."

Scorpius didn't know what to say at that. He felt like he might be dreaming, but it was like he was waiting for the penny to drop.

"I thought you'd die before you saw the day she became a Malfoy?" Scorpius part whispered, still in shock. It was Ron's turn to shift uncomfortably.

"Yes, well..." He sighed and shook his head. "I think it's pretty clear that I got that very wrong, amongst a few other things. I'm sorry Scorpius, I shouldn't have said all that. And, I most definitely shouldn't have presumed it was ever my choice. I don't think I'd ever be able to find a more devoted or respectful bloke if I tried, and I seriously mean it when I say I hate that!" Ron huffed before the pair of them broke out into quiet laughter and finished with small smiles. "Thanks, for not giving up on her, and for not letting me scare you away."

"She's something else, I'll tell you that." Scorpius sighed. "We haven't even kissed yet and she's already blown my mind."

Ron snorted. "You really know all the right things to say, I'll give you that!"

"I don't do it on purpose," Scorpius said.

"I know," Ron smiled. "It's what makes it even more believable."

"Thanks for the drink Mr Weasley," Scorpius set his empty glass down on a side table. "I best be going though. Training was a bitch today and it's only going to get worse."

"So long as my Rosie remains a loyal Canons fan..." Ron smirked.

"Uh, well, about that..." Scorp grimaced and then shrunk under Ron's glare. "It was part of a wager, if you will. I challenged her to ditch the Canon's and support me and my team this year and in return she challenged me something I thought was going to be equally as impossible but turns out wasn't quite so difficult..."

"What was your challenge then?" Ron said.

"To get you to like me," Scorpius shrugged with a smirk.

"I'll never admit it out loud," Ron grumbled, a smirk of his own across his lips.

"Thank Merlin, because I was beginning to wonder what dimension I was in," Scorpius grinned.

"Night Malfoy," Ron grinned back.

"Night Mr Weasley." Scorpius nodded and made his way back to the fireplace, flooing home before dropping into his own bed and falling fast asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Right, so, I would say I wrote too much but we all know when you're a FanFiction reader there's no such thing as an author writing too much. I write this story on my phone and then upload it using the desktop version through safari so my phone, wifi and Thisbe website freak out when I write more than around 8000 words and try to uploads all in one go...so you have a double chapter update because I'm gonna let you have it all in one go instead of making you wait for the second half because you're all amazingly awesome! :)**

 **Thanks for favs, follows and reviews. With regards to the new group leader, I had to agree with** With love from KK **since I was thinking along those lines anyway so thank you for cementing my decision.**

 **Lastly, Simon appears in the second half of this update, now known as chapter 27, so just to warn you there will be mention so of his attempted rape of Rose. Also, Simon will only turn up one more time and thus be dealt with appropriately when he does. I'm not going to bother with author notes on chapter 27 because they're the same as this one, and I'm going to start posting these notes at the bottom of the chapter so it doesn't get in the way of the story. So as of chapter 28, unless there needs to be warnings, I'll do this stuff at the end.**

Friday night rolled around quickly. The meeting on Tuesday with the family had gone surprisingly well, everyone had been both gutted and understanding at Rose's choice to step down from her leadership role. Everyone voted on a new leader and it was decided that Louis and Lucy would take the trouble-making back to Hogwarts while Rose, Fred, Teddy and Al helped them in any outer school endeavours. The rest of the week had flown by and now Rose was ready for their mandatory Friday night ice breaker, something most of her team still couldn't believe she was serious about. They were going to James' bar, The Masterful Marauder. Rose had flooed home from work and changed quickly, taking off her work clothes and opting for a pair of comfy skinny jeans, boots and a loose fitting t-shirt that fell off her shoulder slightly. She didn't even bother trying to tame her hair and she didn't really wear make-up so she went without that too. She left her parents a note, the second one in a week, to tell them where she was and not to wait up since she wouldn't be home. She planned on staying with James and Polly, knowing they'd let her crash on the sofa. She was pretty sure the rest of her cousins were planning on crashing on the same sofa so it was a good job they could transfigure it into a large one and they all got along. Rose threw the floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into the green flames, smiling as it swept her away to the bar.

"Hey Rose!" Polly grinned as the red head emerged from the fireplace.

"Hi Pols," Rose grinned back.

"How's my favourite cousin?" James called from behind the bar.

"Happy it's Friday!" Rose called back, making James laugh as he continued to serve beverages to his patrons as the bar became increasingly busy.

Rose and Polly moved into a quiet corner not too far away from the bar but out the way enough that they could all have some privacy and get to know one another. It was also close enough that Polly could slip under the bar and get them their drinks if the night got so busy that James and the other bartenders were swamped; since she did own half the pub she made a point of telling him she could help herself to whatever she wanted provided they could afford it.

.

"So, when's the party starting?" Jackson grinned as he approached the table about twenty minutes after Polly and Rose had themselves seated.

"I would guess around the same time Fred walks in," Rose smirked as Jackson scowled.

"I've been told I'm the life and soul of the party on more than one occasion, you know?" He grumbled.

"And I'm not disputing that, I'm merely saying that maybe your parties weren't quite the same as ours, because if anyone is the very soul of a party, it's Fred." Rose gave him a remorseful look and a friendly pat on the arm as he sat down beside her. The rest of the team were quick to join after that, leaving just Al and Fred.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" Al cried as he swooped into the free seat next to Polly. "I was caught up with some stuff..."

"What did Aunt Ginny want to know now?" Rose smiled sweetly.

"Whether I'd met anyone new since school and would like to invite them to the Burrow on Sunday for family lunch..." Al grumbled.

"Seriously?" Polly snorted.

"Seriously..." Al nodded with a laugh. "We haven't had any new victims recently and I think she's starting to get bored."

"You call potential girlfriend's victims?!" Louise asked in a strangled sort of cry.

"To my mother they are, yes." Al nodded again, this time with a grimace.

"And to you?" Drake asked.

"My secret, until I think it's worth them meeting my mother..." Al scowled at the chuckles from around the table.

"He's not lying," Polly said, deadly serious. "I love Ginny Potter as if she was my own mother, but that woman is downright terrifying when it comes to dating her children. I hate to see what she's got planned for Dex." Polly shivered and the rest of the group looked with wide eyes between her and Al.

"Sorry I'm late!" Fred sat down, panting as though he'd been running.

"What's up with you?" Rose frowned.

"The twins..." Fred puffed. "Booby trapped...house...home alone..."

Rose looked in shock at Fred before bursting out in a loud laugh as he glared at her. Polly, Flick and Al weren't far behind, closely followed by Kevin and Louise.

"Which ones?" She asked through her tears.

" _Which ones?_ " Rex repeated.

"I have two sets of twins," Fred explained. "And it was _both_ of them..." he growled.

"That's odd, I've never known them to work together before?" Al frowned as a good percentage of the group looked at Fred in shock.

"No, me neither. Apparently a certain _Malfoy_ advised them that if they work together they'd be almost unstoppable." Fred's eyes flashed a menacingly dark colour before turning back to their usual brown. He looked up at Rose and she just shrugged. "I'm going to kill him, almost literally..." Fred said, very matter of factly.

"I won't stop you," Rose said, holding her arms up. "If he was stupid enough to get himself into that mess, he can deal with the consequences."

"You have two sets of twins?" Jackson asked, pulling the rest of them back into conversation.

"Yeah," Fred nodded. "I thought all you lot knew all us lot?" Fred frowned at Jackson patronisingly.

"I thought we did to," Jackson huffed.

"Maybe not so much, huh?" Al smirked.

"No, maybe not..." Jackson grumbled reluctantly.

"How do we not know that?" Ray asked curiously. "Your faces and your families are all over the papers nearly everyday. How did you manage to keep two sets of twins out of the papers?"

"Me and Sarah are private people," Fred shrugged.

"And?" Rose gestured for him to continue.

"And what?" Fred glared back.

"And, carry on..." She raised her eyebrows at him in a challenging way.

"Rose..." Fred part whined and part huffed. "So much for the bloody circle of truth!" He grumbled before looking up at the group. "We went to great lengths, all our family, keeping our kids out of the papers and the public eye, and we still do, because we don't want them growing up like we had to..."

"What d'you mean, like you had to?" Barbara asked.

"We grew up with war heroes as our parents," Fred shrugged.

"Always under the watchful eye of the press," Rose took over. "Since we could walk we've never been able to do anything without the whole of wizarding Britain knowing about it, and then subsequently having an opinion on it." She shrugged. "It has an impact on you, it changes the way you grow and who you become..."

"Always having to look over your shoulder, knowing a bunch of strangers are just waiting for you to mess up for no real reason..." Al added. "And never ever knowing if someone is interested in you as a person or as what having you as a friend will get them...that one is particularly hard to swallow. Why d'you think the lot of us are so ridiculously close and fiercely loyal?"

"...I've never thought of it like that," Louise said softly.

"Not many people do," Al shrugged nonchalantly before giving her a small reassuring smile.

"So how'd you and the Malfoy end up best friends?" Drake asked as he folded his arms.

"His name is Scorpius," Al said with a warning tone. "And we ended up as friends because he was in the same boat as us, only the expectations on him weren't to be whiter than white but blacker than black." Al looked around the table and smirked. "The press used to print some crazy shit about the Potter Malfoy feud reigniting, which was utter bollocks since it was more of a Weasley Malfoy feud, especially after the war...anyway, me and Scorp decided it would be a better blast pissing on all their fireworks by making it look as though we were the best of friends and in doing so, we actually became the best of friends."

"And on that note, I feel we should already be drinking!" Fred slammed his hands on the table before whistling at James. "Oi! Bar wench! Can we get a few trays of shots over here for your favourite customers?!"

"Fuck off Fred!" James yelled back, the tiniest smirk gracing his features.

"Come on Jamesy Wamsey!" Fred cackled at him.

"Call me that again and I'll bar you!" James growled at him. "And 'cause of that, you can get your own pissing drinks all night now!"

"Aw cous...did I hit a sore spot? Were your feelings hurt?" Fred continued to torment him as Polly stood up and made her way to the bar, ducking under it and making up the drinks.

"Fred! Don't make me want to duel you in my own establishment! I don't have the time to fix it all once we've broken it, you arse!" James huffed at him.

"No! No duelling!" Polly looked warningly at the both of them as she levitated the drinks back to the table. James and Fred exchanged a smirk before they went back to their respective tasks.

.

"You're a dick when you want to be Fred Weasley!" Polly reprimanded him.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway Pol," Fred grinned and Polly sighed.

"So, what else don't we know about you lot?" Tyler asked.

"A lot," Al grinned, dishing out the shots.

"We have five kids between us, because me and James have a little boy too. But there's nine between our generation all together," Polly said.

"You and James have a kid?" Juliet looked at her with wide eyes. "But you're not married yet?!"

"No, we're not," Polly said slowly. "Samuel was unexpected but, we'd have had him eventually anyway."

"How about we do a shot for every question asked?" Flick said slyly.

"What?" Ray frowned.

"You wanna ask someone a question, you take a shot. You don't want to answer a question, you take a shot." Flick grinned.

"I like it, let's do that," Rose nodded, taking two shots and looking at Kevin, then Louise. "How'd you know what home alone is?"

"I'm a half-blood," Louise shrugged. "My dad loved that film, we watch it every Christmas. I cannot believe your children put you through all that stuff! That's inventive!" She giggled thinking about it.

"I'm muggleborn," Kevin said, no elaboration coming from him.

"You're muggleborn?!" Drake looked at him incredulously.

"Shot!" Flick shouted and Drake grumbled as he took a shot, not expecting Flick to take every single question into account.

"Yes." Kevin nodded briefly as an answer.

"But, your a really talented wizard?" Rex frowned.

"Meaning?" Kevin frowned.

"Shot! Shot!" Flick pointed at the two of them and they sighed before downing their liquor.

"Meaning, its quite uncommon for muggleborns to have as much magic as you," Rex said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not stupid enough to believe you stole it or some shit like that, but still, it's pretty unusual."

"Baring in mind we're sat drinking on a Friday night with our new team leader who just so happens to be the daughter of one of the most powerful witches of all time. Said witch being the muggleborn Hermione Granger, right?" Kevin downed a shot before Flick could make a sound and looked at Rex with a twinkle in his eye and look that said 'I dare you to keep talking'.

"Well played Kevin," Rose laughed. "I believe that deserves a victory shot, you may pick any person around this table and they have to take a drink." Kevin picked Rex.

.

"Okay, so, how do you keep your children secret?" Piper asked, taking a shot herself. "Surely healers know about the births and such...?"

"We all pay for private medical care," Al said. "After it was leaked to the press that Mum was pregnant with James' before she could even tell any family and friends, all our parents and grandparents thought it was best to avoid public healthcare, as good as it is."

"Aunt Ginny didn't know she was pregnant, she went for a routine medical for work when she went into St Mungo's. She was still a Hollyhead Harpy back then but once all their tests came back and they realised she was pregnant, it spread faster than wild fire and Uncle Harry had to hear it from some awful paparazzi guy," Fred scrunched his nose up in distaste.

"That's so not on!" Louise looked just as disgusted for them.

"It's just another example in a sea of many that explains why we hate the public eye and the press so much," Rose said with a shrug.

"Question for one and all, who has a partner and, or children?" Flick asked, taking two shots for each question.

"Single," Kevin said.

"Same," Jackson and Tyler nodded.

"And here," Louise smiled.

"I've got a husband, no children," Piper offered.

"Well, you all know now that I have four kids and a wife..." Fred grinned.

"We're both single," Al motioned to himself and Flick who fist bumped him.

"Well, I'll have a husband in a few months time, and I have one son," Polly grinned.

"I have a wife," Drake said. "No kids, and never want any."

"I'm divorced, two kids," Ray sighed.

"I'm engaged," Barbara squealed and the group chuckled.

"I have a boyfriend," Rex said. "Nothing serious yet..."

"I have a boyfriend too, although I'm hoping it might get serious very soon!" Juliet smiled brightly.

"Rose?" Al smirked at her.

"I'm unmarried and have no children," she glared at him.

"What _is_ your relationship status?" Jackson took a shot and asked her directly.

Rose looked at him before giving him a wicked smirk and downing a shot without answering.

"You said this was supposed to wait till Friday, its Friday!" Al laughed. "What's going on with you and Scorp?" He picked up a shot and knocked it back.

"It's complicated!" Rose growled.

"Not an answer, take a shot..." Al gestured to the glasses on the table and Rose reluctantly drank another one.

"Are you dating?" Rex asked, downing another.

"No..." Rose squirmed in her seat. "Not exactly..."

"What does, not exactly mean?" Fred laughed as he drank yet another mouthful of the liquor.

"It's means...well..." Rose huffed in frustration because she knew none of them would get it. They wouldn't understand. And she couldn't say they were dating in case that got out and the press got wind of it, because they weren't technically dating. Rose groaned and just downed a shot, giving the group a defeated sort of look. "I don't know, it's too hard to explain."

"D'you love him?" Al asked softly and chuckled when Rose knocked another one back before he'd even finished his question.

.

"So, new game..." Fred grinned. "Never have I ever...snuck into the kitchen at school and persuaded the house elves to make me a chicken and mushroom pie just like Gran's!"

Rose glared as she took a shot. So did Al and then Flick.

"We can't play this with shots, we need actual drinks or we won't be able to stand up in five minutes!" Rose laughed, the alcohol beginning to seep through her self and making her a little merry.

"What are we playing?" Ray asked.

"Never have I ever," Flick explained. "Basically, we go around the table, each of us says something starting with the phrase 'never have I ever' and if you've done the thing they say, then you have to take a drink. If no one drinks then you have to drink. Simple!" She grinned.

"We can go one further and charm the glasses too, make it so we can't lie?" Al suggested and everyone in their slightly intoxicated states decided it was an awesome idea. Except for Kevin, who even a little drunk knew it was a bad idea.

Polly ran to get drinks and charmed them to refill as they emptied whilst Al charmed them to force their user to drink if they had indeed done the deed. James looked over frowning as his future wife and little brother sat side by side giggling. Rose shot him a knowing smirk and shook her head at his silly but understandable jealousy. She winked at him before turning her attention back the group.

"Never have I ever broken my own wife's nose!" Rose beamed triumphantly as she watched Fred forced to take a gulp of his drink and explain to everyone how he wasn't a violent husband really, it was an accident involving a jam jar lid and an over enthusiastic ego that told him he could do it the muggle way.

"Never have I ever passionately kissed a Malfoy," Jackson grinned at Rose who smiled sweetly and remained perfectly still before hearing quite the commotion coming from the other side of her.

"You fucking bell end!" Al cried before being forced to drink. Flick calmly taking her glass and drinking too.

"What? I thought I'd try and cut through the 'it's complicated' bullshit!" Jackson huffed before realising what Al's frustrated cry and subsequent drink then meant. "Has he got a cute cousin or something then?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Al grimaced at him.

"Let me clarify for you JJ," Rose said, her face the picture of innocence.

"Rose!" Al warned. "I'll fucking end you, this will be war!" About half the group looked in shock at Al. Rose giggled and looked around the table.

"So, you lot also have siblings and close family," She said as she pointed to Piper, Kevin, Ray, Louise and Tyler. They all nodded, snorting in response to Al's outburst.

"Never have I ever..."

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley! You'll severely regret it!" Al barked, paling slightly as Jackson frowned at him.

"...passionately kissed _Scorpius_ Malfoy." Rose finished with a flourish towards Al who drank from his glass whilst glaring murderously at his cousin.

"What?" Jackson's jaw dropped.

Fred, Flick, Polly and Rose were doubled over laughing as Al's cheeks flamed a brilliant red. Most of the rest of them joined in after only a few seconds, leaving just Jackson gaping and Drake frowning. Rose was beginning to wonder if the latter had a sense of humour at all.

"It was a fucking dare!" Al growled before being unable to help himself and joining in the laughter with the rest of the team.

"How come you never drank to that?" Rose asked Flick. "I figured you must have kissed him, living in the same house dorms for seven years and all the dares and shit we all got up to?"

"Nah, always managed to evade it. It'd be like kissing my brother!" Flick's features twisted up in momentary disgust. "I drank to the Malfoy thing because he does have a really cute cousin out in France. Their families never see each other but when me and my family went vacationing over there a few years back, I accidentally bumped into said cute cousin whilst at a club and spent a decent amount of time with his tongue down my throat until he told me his name and I felt like I was going to be sick. Scorp found the whole thing hilariously funny, so much so I had to hex him repeatedly to get him to stop laughing!"

"Never have I ever..." Al had to really think now, because there were a lot of endeavours he could get Rose with but he'd also been a part of them too, as well as Fred and Flick. He didn't want to incur the wrath of all three when he'd only declared war on one.

"...transfigured the grand stairs at Hogwarts into a dragon..." he shrugged. It was old for them but it worked well enough. Rose smirked as she took a drink.

"If Snuffles hadn't made an appearance at work today, I'd be asking for an elaboration," Jackson mumbled. "Can we get a why?"

"I'd only slept for a couple hours that night and didn't want to sit through two hours of History of Magic," Rose said nonchalantly as Jackson stared at her in awe.

"Never have I ever had a crush on my brother's fiancée," Rose retaliated.

"Oh you just had to bring that up, didn't you?!" Al glared, drinking from his glass. He was pleasantly surprised that both Ray and Tyler also drank from their's.

"It happens! How is it your fault if your brother ends up with a fucking hottie?!" Tyler argued.

"Exactly!" Al nodded enthusiastically in agreement before groaning in embarrassment. "Sorry Polly, _again_..."

"I have no problem being called a fucking hottie, but I'd keep your voice down a bit 'cause James' already looks like he wants to kill you!" Polly giggled and playfully leaned into Albus. Most of the group were in hysterics by this point and causing quite a scene. None of them were too drunk yet either, they were all just having a good time, well most of them.

"You mean it's Polly you have a crush on?!" Louise laughed in disbelief.

"Yep!" Al grinned, slinging an arm around Polly's shoulders and winking at a glowering James. "It'd probably be easier to get over if she wasn't such a bloody diamond about it too!"

"Yeah yeah, you just need to find the right girl Al..." Polly shook her head with a chuckle and subtly removed herself from under his arm.

"One that can make it past my mother! It'll take a bloody miracle!" Al groaned.

"Or one hell of a woman," Kevin smirked.

"Hadn't thought of that..." Al grinned. "That would be kind of hot, now you mention it! Maybe that's why I ended up with a crush on you Pol? 'Cause you're the first girl to beat her at her own game..."

"As drunk as we are, that actually makes a lot of sense," Polly nodded.

"Okay, so, where were we..." Al sat in thought.

"Never have I ever smoked a cigarette," Louise said before he could come up with one. Everyone but herself, Barbara and Ray had to drink.

"Never have I ever wanted to actually murder someone," Juliet said. The table were not that surprised when Rose, Al, Flick and Polly all picked their drinks up in unison and drank. Kevin, Piper and Louise were not far behind, sullen looks on all faces.

"Who and why?" Jackson took two shots and smirked at all those having to answer. All seven of them scoffed at him and proceeded to do two shots of their own.

"Damn!" Jules said. "I feel like there're stories behind those drinks!"

"There are," Rose said.

"Just not very nice ones," Fred replied darkly.

"Never have I ever had a one night stand," Barbara giggled sweetly, looking on in horror as the entire table took a drink from their glasses. "Everyone?!" She shrieked, embarrassed.

"It's not a bad thing to have never had a one night stand," Rose said. "I wish I hadn't if I'm honest with you, but it happened and there isn't a great deal I can do about it now. She shrugged.

"Never have I ever had sex with more than one person at the same time," Jackson smirked.

"Going for a lower tone, are you?" Rose looked at him as if he were a teenage boy.

"Just decided to keep it there is all," Jackson shrugged with a grin, taking a drink from his glass and winking at Rose as she rolled her eyes. He nearly spat it back out when both Louise and Flick drank from their glasses too, Louise having turned a wonderful beet red colour whilst doing it.

"Didn't think you were the only one having fun, did you JJ?" Flick practically purred. Jackson practically melted in his chair.

"Never have I ever had sex on trampoline!" Al raised his hand in triumph and watched gleefully as Rose drank with a glare.

"Your making it sound like I'm some kind of slut!" Rose whined.

"Are you?" Jackson wiggled his brows.

"No! I've only slept with three people!" Rose huffed.

"Sure you have," Jackson smirked.

"Never have I ever slept with more than three people," Rose glared at him and watched as he turned bright red when he couldn't take a drink. She couldn't help the sly grin that worked its way onto her face.

"Three?" Rose asked.

"Three!" Jackson nodded glumly. "One of the people I had the threesome with was my long term girlfriend who left me not long after anyway!"

"D'you think you could stop making it out as if your some kind of charming player?" Rose asked in good humour. Jackson nodded in defeat. "There's nothing wrong with being a one woman kind of guy." She smiled at him and he grinned sheepishly back.

Surprisingly not many people had had to drink to the last statement; Flick, Jules, Rex and Drake were the only ones who did and it wasn't really surprising.

.

"Never have I ever shagged someone in my bed without a locking or silencing charm, in a dormitory full of roommates!" Rose glared at Al, getting him back for his last one. Al took a drink, again followed by Tyler and then Flick, Jules and Drake.

"Never have I ever fallen off a broom mid flight since I was about six!" Al retaliated, Rose having to drink as well as Barbara, Louise, Kevin and Polly.

"Never have I ever mixed up potions ingredients so badly that instead of a sleeping draught I ended up making something that turns your head into a giant orange pumpkin!" Rose cried and everyone laughed as Al drank.

"Never have I ever wanted my hair so straight that I made my own charm up that instead turned it into live snakes!" Al bit back, laughing as Rose then had to drink.

"Never have I ever been caught with my pants down in the girl's locker room and tied to a doorway!" Rose laughed manically as Al turned red and took a drink.

"Never have I ever hexed a teacher from out of sight!" Al smirked before Rose took a drink.

"Never have I ever..."

"Hey! You're getting pretty specific now guys..." Fred began.

"Sorry Fred, you feeling left out?" Al grinned, breaking the tension that seemed to have built within the group that weren't used to this sort of banter. "Never have I ever flashed Professor Mcgonagall."

Fred drank with a huff.

"Never have I ever fathered a set of twins," Rose said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Guys..." Fred paled as he drank.

"Never have I ever married a woman named Sarah," Albus said.

"Stop!" Fred cried as was forced to drink again before he could stop himself. He didn't have time to interrupt them with one of his own.

"Never have I ever been stupid enough to get in the middle of an obvious never have I ever war!" Louise spoke up and the group fell about laughing as Fred drank once again.

"Okay, okay!" Polly said as the laughter died down. "Let's try something a little more for everyone...never have I ever fallen in love." She immediately took a drink of her own glass and watched the group. Fred obviously took a drink pretty quickly, as did Piper, Ray, Barbara and Rex. Everyone looked warily at Drake who, despite being married, didn't pick up his glass. "Pureblood arranged marriage." Was his only explanation. Rose almost managed to take her drink without anyone noticing since they were focused on the man in a loveless marriage.

"You do love him then?!" Al grinned at her and she wanted to hit him.

"Never said who!" Rose cried, beginning to feel like she was having one of those pointless arguments that you do when you're kids.

"It's obvious who!" Al laughed.

" _It's obvious who_!" Rose mimicked him and his face fell flat.

"Don't start that again!"

" _Don't start that again!_ "

"Rose!"

" _Rose_!"

"Fine! I'll drop it!" Al huffed. "You're bloody lethal at that game, I don't know how you make it more annoying than it already is but...argh!"

"Thank you sweet cousin of mine," Rose grinned.

The never have I ever game went on for a little while longer, the team learning new and interesting things about each other. The five that were already family were pleasantly surprised at how easily some of their new team members seemed to slip into their kind of banter and add to the dynamic of their group without seriously changing it. Nearly two hours after their mandatory ice breaker meeting had started, a few of the team began to say their goodbyes and drift off. Jackson, Tyler, Louise and Kevin were the only ones left after ten o'clock. Not long after their group had diminished did Scorpius and his new quidditch team descend on the bar.


	27. Chapter 27

**Quick reminder about Simon's appearance in case anyone forgot or hadn't read last author notes.**

Rose was oblivious to the rowdy crowd that had just walked through the door, she was too busy laughing and joking with those around her own table as opposed to paying much attention to anyone else. Scorpius hadn't seen Rose either, although he knew she was here somewhere since she'd told him about the team getting together. It was just his luck that his own team decided The Marauder was the perfect place for them and then situated themselves at a table the other side of the room but directly opposite Rose. Scorpius caught sight of her as she laughed at something a black haired man down the table from her had said. Scorp was buzzing a bit from all the alcohol he'd already consumed from various different establishments they'd been in and out of since about five o'clock when they'd all started. He decided to have one more drink with his team before heading over to Rose and hers. He didn't see that she'd already noticed him and was on her way over to say hello.

"Hey gorgeous!" Owen McCaull grabbed Rose as she went to pass him and sat her on his lap. "You coming to say hi to us all?" Scorpius was on his feet faster than lightening as soon as he heard Rose squeal. She pushed herself up from the chaser's lap and turned to face him.

"No, I'm here to see a friend, so I would appreciate it if you'd keep your hands off me unless I ask you to put them on me!" She snarled.

"Darlin' every girl wants my hands on them," McCaull leered as he stood up and took a step towards Rose. Scorpius was between the two of them before his foot had even left the ground.

"Malfoy? You're her friend?" McCaull laughed drunkenly. "Oh sweetheart! Let me show you how good a real man can be?!" He made to grab Rose from behind Scorpius, but Scorp was too fast for him and Rose stood unflinching and glaring furiously at the overly arrogant athlete.

"Don't." Scorpius warned and McCaull suddenly pulled himself up to tower over the blonde. He put his face in Scorpius' menacingly and practically growled at him.

"You telling me I can't have something I want?" McCaull glared.

"No, _she_ is..." Scorp motioned to Rose. "I'm telling you back off." His ice cold gaze far more intimidating than McCaull's height and proximity.

"It's not like I was gonna force myself on her, Malfoy..." McCaull snarled. "I'd just like to give the lovely woman the opportunity to realise she wants me all on her own..." He grinned and winked at Rose from over Scorp's shoulder. Rose scoffed in disgust, furious at his ignorant attitude.

"Do you even hear yourself? You sound like a fucking jackass!" Rose cried and a number of people sat around them gasped at her outrage.

"And you sound like a fucking prude!" McCaull barked.

"Well I'd rather sound like a prude than a dude who thinks persuasive sex is the same as consensual sex!" Rose barked back.

"Stop saying that shit! I'd never do that!" McCaull looked genuinely upset that Rose was yelling such things at him. He was just happy that the noise level in the bar meant no attention was drawn. "You don't know me!"

"And you don't know me," She countered. "Yet you still felt it was appropriate to wrap your arm around my waist and sit me on your lap?"

"It was a bit of fun! Merlin don't get your fucking knickers in a twist!" McCaull huffed angrily.

"Fuck off! Guys like you are all the same. Don't even bother!" Rose went to storm past all of them and back to her seat. McCaull's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist, before he had chance to do anything with it Scorpius had disengaged his fingers from their grip on her with a painful stinging hex.

" _Ow_! What the fuck?!" McCaull snarled at Scorpius. "You seriously want to think about what you're doing, you little shit! You really want to jeopardise your position on this team for some prissy princess?"

Scorpius moved so he was standing just a hair's width from McCaull. He turned his fierce mercurial gaze on his teammate and spoke with such conviction and severity that even the rest of the team flinched.

"I'd jeopardise a lot more than just my position on some fucking team for her."

Rose stepped up to Scorpius and slid her hand in his, breaking his deathly gaze on McCaull and making him turn to her with a much softer look. She tugged on his arm gently and he moved after her.

"I'm not sure you should even bother turning up to practice tomorrow Malfoy..." McCaull bit out.

"I'm not sure either McCaull," Scorpius shrugged. "It pisses me off though, 'cause sober you're a pretty decent guy. But drunk you're a fucking prick. You can't treat people like that just because you're bloody brilliant on the pitch, it's not an excuse for you to be a jackass whenever you feel like it."

Rose and Scorpius wondered back towards her team and her table. She sighed as she sat down and they shuffled around so Scorp could sit next to her.

"You okay?" He asked softly, nudging her with his elbow as the rest of the table went back to conversing with each other.

"Yeah," Rose nodded, smiling at him. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about him Rose..." Scorpius sighed.

"Hey, its not your fault that drinking makes him an arse. Not to mention it's me who should be apologising to you," She said.

"How'd you work that one out?" Scorp frowned.

"I didn't mean to jeopardise your job." Rose looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Fuck the job, I don't want it if that's what gets me sacked." Scorpius shrugged with a grin.

"Before everything that happened, I would have handled that situation so differently..." Rose shook her head, disappointed in herself.

"Obviously. Because it hadn't happened to you yet," Scorpius said. "The way he talks to women when he's drunk is disgusting, he's just been lucky that all the ones he's been talking to tonight were throwing themselves at him...it wouldn't have occurred to you to interpret his words that way before Smith because you were still living in that blissfully ignorant world where 'it won't ever happen to you'. The reality of it not being in your control only hit you when it happened to you..."

"I'll come to practice tomorrow and talk to him for you," Rose said, desperate to help him keep his job.

"No you bloody won't!" Scorpius laughed.

"Yes I will!" Rose bit back. "You wouldn't have been nearly as confrontational if you didn't know what happened to me!"

"I'd have been just as pissed off by his behaviour, I just might have forgone the subtle threat to his life..." Scorpius smirked. "Don't come to practice tomorrow, I can handle it."

"Sure you can," Rose huffed.

"Come on, let's get back to having a good time. Maybe this time, together?" He grinned, raising his glass and smirking as Rose clinked hers against him in reluctant agreement.

.

"So, you're Malfoy then?" Jackson grinned mischievously.

"JJ, behave!" Rose pointed her finger accusingly at him.

"I'm always on my best behaviour for you!" Jackson feigned mock hurt and pouted at her making her giggle. Scorpius did his level best to mask the absurd amount of jealousy he felt at watching this guy openly flirt with her.

"So Scorp, how's practice been so far?" Fred asked, a knowing twinkle in his eye. Scorpius chuckled and shook his head before launching into a detailed explanation of all the things he'd had to do that week and how exhausted he was.

"Stop complaining!" Al huffed playfully. "You love it and you know it!"

"Can't argue with that!" Scorp laughed back and took a drink.

"So, you and Rose, what's happening?" Jackson took a shot, a wicked grin on his face as Rose glared at him.

"Uh..." He frowned at the guy and looked around the table. Fred, Al, Flick and Polly all shrunk back guiltily at his gaze.

"Well that's four bottles of whiskey I no longer have to worry about," Scorpius said with a smirk.

"What?! Wait! No!" Fred eyes had gone wide in panic.

"Terms and conditions were not mentioning anything until something happened...did something happen? Has something happened?" Scorpius raised his eyes at the four who sombrely shook their heads. "I didn't say it so you'd leave me alone, I said it so you'd leave _us_ alone."

"Well, now that the damage is done..." Fred grinned evilly and Scorpius let out a long and low groan.

"Fred, you can be a right dick when you want to be!" He grumbled.

"That I can," Fred smiled triumphantly. "But if you aren't going to answer JJ's question you have to do a shot..."

Scorpius took a shot and winked at Rose who grinned up at him.

"Never have I ever?" Jackson suggested. "The charmed glasses worked a treat at slicing through the bullshit."

"Most of it was your own," Rose groused.

"Yeah but there was that one..." Al's eyes glistened.

"Albus!" Rose screeched, realising they were still drinking with the same charmed glasses.

"Never have I ever..." Al started with a victorious gleam in his eyes.

"Al, might I remind you that while you and your cousins know quite a bit about each other, we know _everything_ about each other and my glass isn't charmed..." Scorpius smirked and Al's face dropped.

"Why are you on her fucking side?!" He huffed, grabbing his glass to take a drink. "Why'd you have to fall in love with my bloody cousin?!"

"Don't know really, 'cause she drives me up the wall most days..." Scorpius shrugged, watching with amusement at the way Al choked on his drink and Fred, Polly and Flick all stared at him as though he had a second head.

"Ow!" He yelped grabbing the back of his head. "What was that for?!" He turned to Rose who was glaring at him, her hand having just come in contact with the back of his head.

"I drive you up the wall? I drive you up the bloody wall?!" Rose growled. "You're one of the most infuriating people I've ever met!"

"Right back at you!" Scorpius laughed.

"Hold up!" Al frowned in astounded confusion. "Are you admitting you're in love with her?"

"Do I have to? I thought it bloody obvious..." He shrugged and slouched back in his seat with a small smirk.

"Rose...?" Al said in strangled cry, hoping for some sort of clarification.

"So something has happened?" Jackson looked equally as riveted as the rest of the table, but unlike Kevin, Louise and Tyler, his newbie status had not refrained him from talking.

"No," Rose shook her head softly. "It's...it's complicated..."

"Why is it complicated?" Fred frowned.

"Uh...it's hard to explain, because, well..." Rose sighed.

"It's complicated?" Fred raised his eyebrows in amusement and shook his head with a chuckle as Rose nodded.

"But you're in love with him back though, right?" Al asked, still trying to work out the complicated part.

"W...uh..." Rose couldn't help the beautiful scarlet colour she'd begun to turn.

"Al!" Scorpius glared at his lack of tact. "You don't have to answer him Rose, in fact, just don't answer him, problem solved."

"Fuck, yeah sorry Rose," Al shook his head at himself.

"No it's okay," Rose sighed. "It's just...I can't say it..." She lifted her head to look at Scorpius and shrugged, an apologetic grimace on her face. "It's not that I don't feel it, I just...I can't say it..."

"I know...and I told you, it's fine. Not quite the right time just yet..." He gave her a playful nudge with his elbow and reassuring smile.

"Wait a second..." Jackson frowned and lent forward. "So, you're both in love with each other but you aren't together? I don't get it..."

"It's complicated," they said together with a simultaneous shrug and a chuckle.

"You're telling me!" Al shook his head in disbelief at the two.

"It's slowly, and I mean slowly, becoming less complicated, if that helps?" Scorpius gave his best friend a pleading glance.

"Whatever mate, I give up." Al laughed. "Just give us a second chance with the whiskey and I'll smile and nod like the next blissfully ignorant fella."

"Done," Scorpius said.

They spent another half an hour chatting and engaging in some playful banter before they decided a final round of drinks would be in order and then perhaps calling it a night. Their whole table was pretty merry and had consumed quite a bit of alcohol so Polly went to get a few sober up potions for after their last round, in the hopes it would help them evade a hangover the next morning. Scorpius had gone to get another pint with Al since his glass wasn't charmed and there was no point doing it now, not to mention everyone was too drunk to do it. Polly had undone the charm on the other glasses so they wouldn't refill after the last drink.

.

Rose was chatting happily to Jackson when she felt, rather than saw, Scorpius sit back down beside her. She turned to smile at him and suddenly sobered up so quickly there would be no need for potions whatsoever. Everything seemed to happen in seconds but it felt like years in Rose's head. She flew out of her seat so fast she took a few glasses with her and swirled around to face the man, now stood up, who'd been sat beside her. Simon. Rose's heartbeat went from normal to erratic in less than a second. Her eyes were wide and she looked utterly terrified. It was his eyes, looking into them just seemed to send her back in time. Before there was chance for anyone to make a move Simon started towards Rose, his arms outstretched towards her.

"Rose..." Simon said, in partial warning and an attempt to calm her down. He stepped forward as she stepped back, his hands getting closer and closer. He was going to touch her, his hands were going to be on her in less than a second and Rose didn't want to meltdown again. She didn't want his hands on her. In that split second before he reached her, it seemed her flight mode switched to fight mode and before she knew it she'd curled her fist into a ball, drawn her arm back and swung with every ounce of anger and ferocity at the man daring to grab hold of her. There was a loud smack and Rose felt the crack of his face under her fist. It felt oddly therapeutic. The rest of the people in the bar, whose attention had been called when they heard the glass smash, all whooped for her before turning their attention back to their own groups. Scorpius rushed back to her the instant he heard the glass hit the floor and saw Simon standing in front of Rose.

"Don't you _dare_ , _fucking touch me_..." Rose bit out every word through clenched teeth, her fury making her voice sound oddly calm but nevertheless lethal.

"You little bitch!" Simon cried as he held his eye. Rose was aware of his quick movement towards his wand and screamed _expelliarmus_ at the top of her lungs, wandlessly disarming him and half the bar in the process.

"Oh you clever little witch!" Simon spat. "Don't pretend like you were scared about what I would do to you..."

"I wasn't scared for _me_ you fucking idiot!" Rose roared at him. "Take a fucking look around you!" Simon paled as his eyes flicked to the murderous glares of the people surrounding him. Al was visibly twitching and Scorpius was using every ounce of self control he had not to send an unforgivable at him, considering he'd deflected Rose's disarming spell with ease.

"You stupid bint, don't think I won't report you for this! This is assault!" Simon pointed at his increasingly swollen eye.

Rose's adrenaline was through the roof, her insides were trembling but her body remained astutely steady and her voice as scathing as ever.

"You have two choices right now _Simon_ ," She spat his name out at him. "You can take your wand and get the fuck out of here, never coming back because I never want to fucking see you again, or..."

"Or what?" Simon sneered.

"Or you can press charges and I'll tell them exactly why I punched you in the face," Rose growled.

"I just want you to remove the fucking hex you put on me!" Simon cried in outrage.

"Why don't you go to St Mungo's if it's that bad?" Rose asked innocently.

"You know why!" He said darkly.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Because you'd end up in fucking Azkaban for what you did!" Rose forced herself forward and towards the man who'd nearly shattered her. She roughly placed his wand in his hand and was inches away from his face. "You have to the count of five before these lot get their wands back and I won't stop whatever happens when they do..."

Simon curled his hand around the wooden stick that would be snapped in two should anyone find out what he'd done. "Run..." Rose whispered and he looked as wands went flying back into waiting wizard's hands. It didn't take him even half a second to heed Rose's advice before he went racing out the door to the apparition point.

.

"Holy shit Rose!" Al half laughed in disbelief.

"That was fucking outstanding!" Jackson cheered.

"Merlin Rose!" Flick was squealing.

The whole group, excepting Kevin oddly enough, were all cheering and commending her face off with Simon. Rose heard the first few comments before her panic and terror raked its way to the surface and forced her to feel it. Before she could collapse, Scorpius' had his arms around her middle, pressing her back into his chest.

"It's okay, Rose. I got you," he whispered sweetly into her ear. "You're okay, I promise, I got you."

Scorpius sat her gently in a chair as shock began to take over her body and her eyes filled with tears. Everyone around the bar had already gone back to their own business, realising the show was over. Everyone around the table had gradually stopped animatedly congratulating Rose and were starting to realise she was not okay.

"Rose?" Al looked at her shaking body and the heavy tears that were running down her face. Her breathing was erratic and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Rose..." Scorpius knelt beside her. "Rose..." She was still trembling and he couldn't get her to focus.

"Scorp, call her Rosie," Al said softly. Jackson looked at him horror.

"She hates it," Scorp swallowed thickly.

"Try it," Al reiterated. Scorpius turned his attention back to Rose.

"Rose...Rose...Rosie?" Scorpius was practically whispering now. Rose's eyes immediately focused onto his. He put his hands on her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs before gently moving her head up in line with his. "Rosie, it's okay, he's gone...you were amazing..."

"I did it, I didn't run away..." Rose breathed in stilted breaths, trying to calm herself.

"No, you didn't run Rosie, you didn't run..." Scorp smiled at her and pressed his forehead to her own.

"I didn't run and I didn't kill him either," She chuckled to herself more than anything.

"I'm so proud of you Rose," Scorp said, his sparkling grey eyes locked into to her brilliant blue ones. "You were incredible..."

Rose's eyes pooled over with more tears and she launched herself further into Scorpius' embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Scorpius scooped her up and sat on the chair with her in his lap. She held on tight and refused to let go for a good few minutes. The table sat around sipping their drinks and shifting awkwardly, waiting and wondering what to do. Finally Rose cleared her throat and lifted her still sniffling head.

"Sorry..." She started.

"I'm about two seconds away from instigating a rule whereby I get to hex you when you apologise for something that isn't your fault!" Scorpius admonished her playfully.

"I think I'm starting to get the 'it's complicated' thing," Albus said quietly, causing Rose to shift herself on Scorpius lap and face the group.

"I, uh...I'm..." Rose began.

"If the next word you say is 'sorry' I will second Malfoy's hexing rule," Kevin said, leaving no room for arguments. Rose sniffed and looked at him, finding a wealth of understanding in his eyes. "My sister..." he said quietly to her unspoken question. Rose nodded and almost apologised again before thinking better of it. Kevin smirked as she shut her mouth again and Rose glared at him almost playfully.

"Your sister what?" Jackson frowned, ever the tactful idiot. Kevin looked at him like he was just that, rolled his eyes and took a shot making a few of them chuckle away the awkward silence.

"Simon, the barely human being who I hit, he's my ex-boyfriend," Rose said. "Some things sort of happened before I graduated and suffice to say it didn't end well."

"Some things, things _plural_?" Al tried not to sound angry but he couldn't help it.

"Just the whole thing really," Rose shrugged. "I'd say our entire relationship from being to end was him pushing me to go further than I wanted, it started with me accepting his constant advances."

"And ended with...?" Jackson frowned, a nasty, angry look taking over his features.

"How in merlin's name did you get to be an auror?" Scorpius asked exasperatedly.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jackson growled.

"You're not exactly quick on the fucking up take, are you?" Scorpius looked at him incredulously.

"He's got good reflexes, makes him a pretty accomplished duelist," Rose answered for him. Jackson nodded with a small but proud smile before scowling at Scorpius again.

"It ended with..." Rose struggled to get out the last sentence and Scorpius squeezed her middle slightly in support. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes at that, everyone else thinking she was upset at having to say it when in reality it was because of Scorpius. She could never repay him for everything he'd done. He was just there for her, no questions asked and no expectations to be met. She'd felt like she'd never get over what Simon had done to her, the broken soul he'd left her with would never be repaired just put back together with a bunch of gaping cracks and crevices. But Scorpius, he just seemed to make her better without even being asked. He made her strong enough to take on Simon and it wasn't borrowed strength, he'd taught her how to build up her own again. And she couldn't even tell him she was in love with him. Rose sniffed again and wiped her eyes quickly before looking back at the group, her family waiting patiently for the explanation they'd been wanting since Rose left school.

"It ended with him trapping me in an empty classroom and forcing himself on me..." Rose cleared her throat uncomfortably. "He never made it all the way but he wasn't far off it..."

"How far?" Al had his arms crossed and his toned upper arm muscles were flexing dangerously.

"Doesn't matter, I've told you all you need to know," Rose said.

"And the prick isn't in Azkaban because?" Fred asked, a little calmer than Albus.

"Because I couldn't deal with it," Rose said. "I didn't want to tell anyone. If I didn't say anything I wouldn't have to relive it and it wouldn't be real..." She finished with a shrug and croak in her voice.

"But you told Scorp," Albus said. His tone more than accusatory. "You didn't even like him then..."

"Because he made me!" Rose cried. "He realised something was wrong and he forced it out of me because he knew if I didn't say something then, I wouldn't say something ever!" Rose huffed at Al's attitude. "He's not bloody lying when he says it's too easy to talk to each other, it's not a fucking picnic when you can't hide something from someone or when you literally can't filter what you're saying!"

"Okay okay!" Al lifted his hands up in surrender.

"I'll give you 'okay' you bloody asshat!" Rose grumbled. "I told Scorpius because I didn't have to worry about seeing him all the time if his reaction to it was one of pity or disgust...and, well, he doesn't have the hot headed temper most of our family possess so I didn't have the added worry of having to talk him out of killing Simon at the same time as telling him he had good reason to do so."

"You make a lot of good points," Fred said understandingly. He nudged Albus and gave him an odd look before Al grumbled and conceded the point.

"So what's the reason we can't put him in Azkaban now?" Louise asked.

"Her, what she said!" Albus nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Because of the effort, because of the fact he has a lot of friends in high places, because the press will get wind of it and I just...I can't go though that after what he's already put me through..." Rose shook her head and sighed.

"But what about other women?" Polly asked softly. "What about him doing the same thing to someone else?"

"Well, I think the hexing has helped with that one..." Rose blushed and smirked all in one.

"You never did tell me what that hex was..." Scorpius mumbled into her ear and she felt it rumble through her bones and her very being.

"It was old magic really. I was in such a state of emotional distress and also have quite powerful magic...it gave him an awfully hideous rash across his whole pelvic area. If someone tries to heal it, it gets angrier and angrier, eventually spelling out 'rapist' in large red boils on his skin. The hex also means he can't get it up unless he has absolute, undeniable consent." Rose fidgeted before looking up at the faces surrounding her, all in shock and awe.

"That's a pretty bloody awesome curse!" Tyler said.

"I'm lucky my magic is so strong and I decided at the last minute to fight it..." Rose shrugged.

"Decided to fight it?" Al frowned. "Why wouldn't you fight it all the way?!"

"It's not as simple as that Al," Rose shook her head as a few tears fell down her cheeks. "You fight and you fight and you fight and somehow he still wins! And you can't help but resign yourself to your fate, because it's going to happen whether you want it to or not and...there's nothing you can do because you're not strong enough..." Rose voice cracked and she found herself moulding her arms around Scorpius' still hugging her waist. He put his head on her shoulder as she squeezed his arms. "I just...in those final few seconds I just...I couldn't just give in...and I suppose because I'd calmed down somewhat he let his guard down and because of all the wrestling and play fighting we've done as kids and adults, I channeled my magic to wandlessly throw him off me and it worked. I just ran..."

"What happened at the memorial ball?" Al asked.

"I ran into Simon and had a bit of breakdown," Rose said softly.

"Elaborate," Al sighed, running his hands down his face.

"Mind your tone mate," Scorpius eyed Al from his resting place on Rose's shoulder. Al narrowed his eyes at Scorp.

"I know it hurts she didn't tell you but it's still not her fault and you sound as though you're grilling her instead of wanting to help her..." Flick said.

"Sorry..." Albus said sincerely. "I didn't mean to..."

"Simon put his hand on my shoulder and I freaked out, I got to the bathroom and scrubbed where he'd touched me with a nail brush so hard it broke and then mangled the skin." Rose answered him, accepting his apology.

"And I'm not allowed to kill him because...?" Al asked, eyebrows raised and angry breaths coming thick and fast.

"Because I need you, in my life and not in Azkaban," Rose said, leaning across the table to take his hand. "I am sorry I never told you..."

"No, they're right, that's not your fault...you shouldn't have had anything to tell me in the first place..." Al squeezed Rose's hand and smiled.

"Please don't tell anyone else..." Rose pleaded. "Other than James and Sarah, obviously...I just, I don't want to have to worry about the whole of our family on some kind of homicidal mission." They all nodded and sighed. "I'll tell them all eventually, I'm pretty sure Lily already knows, and mum and Dad..."

"Yeah, they do," Scorpius nodded with a smirk.

"How'd you know?" Rose asked him, turning her head to look at his on her shoulder.

"They told me," Scorp shrugged.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Rose asked.

"Well, you were already worried about your dad finding out and doing something awful, I didn't want to tell you, you were already halfway there and I didn't think you'd believe me if I told you your dad wasn't going after him," Scorpius said.

"You're right, I wouldn't have believed you..." She said before turning back to the group. "Still not sure do..." She squealed as Scorp pinched her sides in protest.

.

"Well I'd say we know each other pretty fucking well now..." Kevin murmured and an odd little chuckle went around the table. "If no one else minds, I'm gonna call it a night..."

"Me too..." Fred sighed with a nod. Polly started dishing out sober up potions, not that anyone really needed them anymore, and soon everyone was on their way.

"I'm going to go back home guys," Al said.

"Promise me you aren't going to do anything stupid?" Rose said.

"I promise," Al said, looking at her seriously. "I promise _you_ , I promise that the only reason I'll end up in Azkaban in your lifetime is by following your crazy arse in one of your crazy schemes."

"Thank you..." Rose sighed, pulling him in for a hug. "And I am sorry I never told you. You're my best friend...there's just no good way to bring that up and no good way to say it."

"For what it's worth, other than myself obviously, I think you told the right person first..." Al mumbled into her ear as he squeezed her tight. "I love you Rose."

"I love you too Al." Rose smiled through watery eyes as she waved her cousin goodbye. She moved towards the bar to talk to James.

"So, what was that all about?" He raised a curious and concerned brow.

"Polly will tell you, and you have to promise you won't do anything rash or stupid when she does..." Rose looked at him with her 'don't argue' eyes.

"I promise," James sighed. "How hard is it going to be for me to keep that promise?"

"Very, just think about what Polly and Sam will do if you end up in Azkaban," Rose said and James groaned.

"Rose!" He pouted before turning serious again. "At least tell me you're okay?"

"I'm okay," Rose nodded. "At least I will be, I'm almost okay..."

"Come here..." James beckoned her to him and wrapped her up in his arms. Rose sighed and felt a small smile tugging at her lips. Albus may have been her best friend growing up and Teddy, Fred and Lily were her main crew but James was her big brother and it still amazed her how much better she could feel after a hug from her big brother.

"I know I said I was going to crash tonight, but could you do me the world's biggest favour and not tell anyone I _didn't_ crash here?" Rose asked.

"Where are you going to go?" James frowned, looking down at her, his arms still wrapped around her shoulders.

"Malfoy Manor," Rose said sheepishly.

"Rose..." James put on his best big brother voice.

"Just to the library, that's where I always am, and once Polly tells you what's been going on you'll finally sort of get why me and Scorp aren't together yet and that there's nothing going on, I promise," Rose pleaded.

"Your Dad finds out or you get pregnant, I will kill you after he kills me, got it?" James said.

"Got it!" Rose grinned.

"Malfoy?" James called Scorp over who frowned as he looked more at him more seriously than he'd ever seen James look in his life.

"Uh, should I be worried?" Scorp asked.

"Have you done anything wrong?" James said.

"No..." Scorp gulped at his intimidating gaze.

"Then keep doing nothing wrong and you'll have nothing to worry about." James shrugged then yelped as Rose smacked his arm affectionately.

"What's he on about?" Scorp asked Rose.

"I told him I'm going back to your library for a bit and he's doing the over protective big brother shit," Rose said.

"That's laughable considering he and Teddy have been the worst ones of the lot at not so subtly hinting we should make a move on each other," Scorpius smirked at James.

"I know, because you're a good guy Scorpius...and if anyone knows that good guys can do bad things, it's you." James wasn't playing.

"James, I promise to continue doing nothing wrong, you have my word," Scorpius said completely sincere and serious in his tone.

"I know, thanks..." James nodded and gave Rose one more quick squeeze before allowing her to go back to Scorpius and through the floo to Malfoy Manor.


	28. Chapter 28

Rose stepped out of the fireplace and into the safety of the library. She looked up at Scorpius and smiled.

"Thanks," She said.

"What for?" Scorpius frowned.

"Always being there." Rose shrugged. "Letting me come back here..."

"I'm not letting you, its part of the deal, remember?" Scorp smirked.

"I know, but..."

"Shut up, sit down and read," he said amusedly. "I'll find us something to eat."

"Okay," Rose nodded with a grin. "Thanks..."

Scorpius chuckled as he walked out the door in search of food. He was aware he could have called Freya but he only ever asked her for help after her shift when it was totally necessary or he was beyond tired, and after everything at the bar he just wasn't all that tired yet.

"What are you up to?" Draco asked as Scorpius entered the kitchen. Draco was sat at a breakfast bar drinking coffee and eating grapes.

"Making Rose and I something to eat," Scorpius said as he began rifling through some cupboards.

"Right..." Draco said. "And pray tell how a Friday night bender with your teammates ended up a quiet night in, in the library with Rose?"

"Uh...well, we found ourselves in The Marauder which was where Rose and her colleagues also were..." Scorpius shrugged.

"And...?"

"And, McCaull hit on her, but not in a nice, sweet, you-have-an-option way, so I fell out with him and went to join Rose at her table, shortly after which Simon Smith entered the establishment and tried to corner Rose, _again_! She had it out with him and I got to test how strong my self restraint really is, she then went into shock which I just about managed to shake her out of, and after she explained to those she was still with what happened and why, we all called it a night and she decided she wanted to come back to the library. There, now you know. Happy now?" Scorpius huffed as he threw together a couple of sandwiches for the pair of them.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Am _I_ okay?" Scorpius looked at his dad with wide, confused eyes. "Why the fuck would you be asking if _I'm_ okay?"

"Because seeing someone you love hurting is not an easy thing, seeing the reason they're hurting and controlling your temper is an even harder thing," Draco said, looking with understanding at his son.

"No, I'm not okay," Scorp shook his head and clenched his fists open and closed a few times. "Dad...I could have killed him...I really really wanted to kill him...I've never felt hate like this before..."

"I know, it feels like it's burning your soul and turning it black," Draco said.

"I can't do this, how do I let it go?" Scorpius looked painfully at Draco, his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"There's only one way I know how and you won't be able to do it," Draco said. "I never could."

"How?" Scorpius frowned.

"Forgiveness, or at the very least, acceptance that what happened did happen and there's nothing you can do about it now..." Draco shrugged.

"Fuck!" Scorpius cursed. "I can't...there's no way in hell I could ever forgive him! And accepting what he did? No, fuck that!"

"Exactly," Draco said. "So you have to learn how to live with that black part of your soul."

"How?"

"You remember why you can't give in to it and you do your best to keep yourself as far away from what caused it as you possibly can," Draco said.

"How do I get this pumped up, blood boiling, murderous feeling out of my system?" Scorpius asked.

"Kill something or screw someone are the only two things that ever helped me," Draco said. "But the first one comes with an immense amount of guilt and the second one is probably a little difficult for you now, since you fell in love with a girl who isn't ready for any of that yet."

"So what do I do?" Scorpius sighed.

"You know what might work?" Draco looked up at him as though an idea had only just occurred to him.

"What?"

"Flying...go get on a broom and fly around the grounds a few times. That might help..."

"Thanks Dad! You're a genius!" Scorpius grinned as he grabbed the plates with their sandwiches on and bounced out the door.

He set them down on the table in the library next to the seat Rose had curled herself up in, book in hand.

"I'm just going to go fly around for a bit," Scorpius said gently.

"Hmm?" Rose looked up at him.

"I'm gonna go flying for a minute," he said.

"Oh, okay...why? It's quite late," Rose frowned.

"Uh...because you won't let me go to Azkaban and flying is my only other option at this point..." Scorpius smirked.

"Scorp...are you okay?" Rose looked at him properly and for the first time that night really saw how on edge and tense he seemed to be.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He nodded.

"Scorp?"

"I hate him Rose, obviously not as much as you...but...I really truly loathe him. I've never really hated anyone before, not like this, not so personally..." he confessed with a guilty sigh.

"Can't say I blame you," Rose said softly.

"If I don't deal with all this pent up energy I'll hunt him down and kill him, and much as I think he'd deserve it and I could probably get away with it, you won't let me risk it, so I'm gonna go flying instead..." Scorpius said with a small shrug and a little grin.

"I know it's not been all that long since we became whatever we are, but, I can't live my life without you," Rose said, her voice wavering as she tried to explain. "Simon already took so much from me Scorp, too much, I can't let him take you and the rest of my family and friends."

"I know, I promise he'll never get me," Scorp said, he gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead before standing tall and walking towards the door. He winked at her before he left and she chuckled at his easy way of lightening the mood.

.

Nearly two hours later and Scorpius trudged his way back into the Manor and towards the library. He poked his head in to see Rose completely absorbed with a book so decided to take a shower before disturbing her. When he came back the second time he walked straight over to her, picking her feet up off the sofa and sat himself down underneath them. He lazily stroked his hand up and down her leg like he'd done at the beginning of the week and rested his head on the back of the chair.

"Feeling better?" Rose asked, her eyes still skimming words on the page.

"Much," Scorpius smiled.

"Good," Rose smiled, still not diverting her whole attention to him.

"I'm sorry, for not being able to just bury it..." Scorp sighed.

"Scorpius..." Rose looked up at him and held his steady, guilty gaze. "It's not something you can just bury. I can't. I would've collapsed as soon as the bastard left my sight if it weren't for you..."

"But it's different for you, you went through it, he actually hurt you," Scorpius shook his head.

"Scorp it's okay to hurt because I hurt," Rose smiled softly at him. "Its okay to be angry and upset and frustrated because you can't take all the pain away...I mean, merlin, how d'you deal with your dad?"

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it. Everyone I hate for him is gone, I just hate that he's still dealing with it." Scorp shrugged. "It's different."

"I...if, if it weren't for you, if it weren't for you getting angry the first time I told you...I'd never have even begun to heal. If it weren't for you, Scorp, I wouldn't be getting better as fast as I am," Rose said.

"Rose, its all you. Everything that happened tonight, the way you spoke to Simon and faced him, it was all you!" Scorpius smiled.

"Yeah it was, and I could be _all_ me because of you!" Rose huffed, trying to get him to see what she was saying. "Scorpius...you haven't just helped mend me, you picked up all my pieces and seem to be putting them back together so well it doesn't feel like they were ever broken. Do you not get that? Do you not get how huge that is?" Rose cracked. "The shit he put me through...most people don't get to come out the other side of that whole, let alone barely fractured...I did not put myself back together, at least not all on my own."

"I can't take the credit for your strength," Scorpius protested.

"I'm not asking you to, I'm just asking you to see that you, _you_ , are the reason I'm still strong. You are the reason I could stand up and shout tonight, and not because you had my back and I knew you'd protect me but because you made me believe I can still protect myself! Before I told you what happened I thought I was just making a huge deal about nothing, because in the end, he didn't actually rape me. It was your reaction that made me realise that what happened was not okay, it wasn't a small thing, it wasn't something I could brush under the carpet and just pretend never happened. And Scorp, without that, without you practically validating how I felt that first night and every single night after that, I'd never have made it this far...you...you _are_ my salute mentale...you saved me, from Simon, from myself, from all the psychological damage I'd have inflicted on myself by digging my heels into denial." Rose sighed and closed her eyes as a few tears fell down her cheeks. "My family, my friends...they've seen bits and pieces of this God forsaken nightmare, they've seen me breakdown, they've seen me fight, they've seen me try to explain, seen me shut myself inside and seen me completely catatonic..." Rose opened her eyes and looked back at Scorpius, still sat with her feet on his lap and looking intently at her. "The only person in the whole world who knows what happened, who knows the extent of the damage it did and how far I've come in repairing it, is you." Rose gave him a small smile. "Al, Fred, Flick, Teddy, James, Polly, Mum, dad, Lily...they might hate him and want to tear him apart but Scorpius, you have every right to feel it that much more. Because it's not them I've been on the phone to every night for the past three weeks, and it's not them who know exactly what happened and how it made me feel in vivid detail..." She searched his eyes for some indication that he understood. "... _I_ escape in this library and with these books, they calm me and make me feel safe. _You_ calm me and make me feel safe. If it weren't for you and the books, I'd be a complete wreck by now or I'd have murdered him myself. You told me not to apologise for the state I end up in sometimes, you shouldn't apologise for yours. No one else knows how much he really did hurt me, so no one else is going to feel it as acutely as you. Everyone else is angry and upset that it happened to me, because it shouldn't have...you get to be that much more passionate about your anger because I haven't just told you the bare minimum in order for you to get the gist of what happened, I've told you everything. And if flying around the house for two hours is what helps you deal with that in such a way that means I get to keep you instead of watching you carted off to Azkaban, then that's what you'll do, and you'll do it minus the guilt and the doubt."

"You finished?" Scorpius smirked.

"Did you bloody listen?" Rose asked, the corner of her lips twitching up ever so slightly in amusement.

"Yes miss, I swear..." Scorp grinned. "I'm sorry..." he said seriously. "I just...I didn't want to detract from your pain by not being able to control my own. I wanted to be stronger for you..."

"Stronger?" Rose looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. " _Stronger_?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Scorpius shrunk back a little at the affectionate glare she was sending his way. "After what I told you, any lesser man would've killed Simon several times over by now! Scorpius, in all the times I've spoken to you and slowly, painfully told you everything that happened, not once have I ever had to persuade you not to run off and do him in. I never had to worry for _Simon's_ fucking safety because you were strong enough to understand I needed you more than I needed him dead."

"You really mean that?" Scorpius frowned. All the times she'd said it as an explanation to family and friends about why she'd told him and not one of them he'd just figured it was the logical side of her brain thinking up something believable on the spot and then running with it. Not once had it occurred to him that she was being honest; he always thought of himself as being in the right place at the right time as opposed to being the right guy.

"Yes of course I bloody mean it!" Rose shoved his legs with one of her feet and growled in frustration. "You're an exceptional man, Scorpius Malfoy, don't ever forget that and don't let it go to your head either!" Rose laughed as she watched his eyebrows rise up practically into his hairline.

"Too late..." He laughed back.

"Shut up and eat your sandwich while I read..." Rose giggled and snuggled back into the corner of the sofa, relishing in the feel of Scorpius' hand as he smoothed up and down her ankle gently. She went back to her book with a contented sigh and Scorpius picked up half a sandwich, only just realising how hungry he was.

"Scorp..." Rose yawned after a little while.

"Hmm?" Scorp answered, having dozed in and out of sleep since finishing his sandwich.

"Don't take me home," Rose said, barely in a whisper.

"Huh?" Scorp forced an eye open to look at Rose stretched out on the sofa, eyes drooping and breath beginning to even out.

"Let me stay..." Rose murmured. "...here, let me sleep here..."

"Mkay," Scorpius nodded gently. He watched sleepily as Rose drifted off before carefully removing her book. Taking out his wand, he transfigured the sofa into something much larger but still sofa shaped. He moved slowly but tiredly until he was stretched out behind Rose, leaving a small gap between the two of them since she was already asleep and he somehow didn't feel right trying to hug her that closely while she was unconscious. Something that apparently Rose didn't seem to care about when ten minutes later she'd rolled to face him, thrown an arm across his stomach and snuggled her head into his chest.

"Rose?" Scorpius whispered. "Rosie?"

"What?" Rose mumbled in aggravation.

"Uh...you're sort of wrapped around me..." Scorpius mumbled back.

"And?" Rose snorted.

"Nevermind." Scorpius smirked before curling his arm around Rose's back and tucking her into him even more. "G'night..." he yawned.

"You smell safe..." Rose murmured. Scorpius squeezed her even tighter after hearing that.

...

Several hours later and Scorpius was awoken by piercing screams and frantic yelling. Rose shot up from the sofa too, looking around in panic.

"Shit!" Scorpius cursed, throwing off a blanket he didn't even remember summoning. "Stay here, _please_..." he shot out the door of the library and down the corridor towards his father's room.

Rose was still stood, shock etched on her face but her panic subsiding. She transfigured the jeans she still had on into some comfy flannel pyjama bottoms before crawling back under the blanket and trying to drift back off to sleep. Her pounding heart, although much slower now, would not relent and she cursed her awful sleeping habit. It was four in the morning and she was awake, and there was nothing she could do about it. With a huff and sigh she sat back up and looked around the room. A grumble erupted from her stomach and she groaned at it. She was starving, as much as she'd enjoyed her sandwich it wasn't all that filling.

"Freya?" Rose called softly.

"Yes miss?" Freya appeared with a crack.

"Please could you show me where the kitchens are?" Rose asked.

"Of course miss, but I could just bring you something if you'd prefer?" She asked.

"Thank you, but I'm not actually sure what I want so I'm better off snooping around, so to speak," Rose smiled.

"Fair enough miss, this way..." Freya beckoned for Rose to follow.

The kitchen was quite a jaunt from the library, it took about five minutes to get there. Finally Freya pointed at the door to the kitchen before bowing low and bidding Rose a goodnight. Rose wondered forward and pushed the door open without a thought. She didn't expect to see both Malfoy men sat at the island counter in the middle of the room. Draco turned to see who'd interrupted them only for his red rimmed eyes to widen before he buried them in his folded arms that had been resting on the table. Mortified didn't quite cut the look he gave her. Scorpius' eyes met Rose's in a desperate, disappointed plea.

"Sorry," Rose spoke, figuring that a retreat from her now would only make things worse, regardless of what Scorpius' silent look was currently screaming at her. "I told you I don't sleep for more than four hours, I couldn't get back to sleep and I'm starving..."

"Why didn't you ask Freya to bring you something?" Scorpius sighed.

"Because I didn't know what I wanted to eat." Rose shrugged, moving into the room and perusing the cupboards at her leisure.

"Are you not going to say anything about what woke you, Miss... _Granger_?" Draco said, still unable to call her Weasley and his face still in his arms, muffling his voice.

"What d'you want me to say?" Rose frowned as she took a box of coco pops down from a high cupboard and began her search for a bowl. "You've got a pretty decent set of lungs on you...that's all I've got really."

Much to Scorp's surprise, his dad snorted and raised his head to look at Rose. Draco eyed the teenage girl snooping around in the kitchen. It was as though she belonged there and as though waking to his tortured screams ten minutes ago was perfectly normal. He chuckled and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Bowls are in the bottom cupboard on the right, next to the refrigerator," Draco said.

"Thanks," Rose grinned as she opened the right door and grabbed a bowl. She tipped the coco pops in and came to sit at the island with the two blonde men. "Is that what you're eating?!" She blanched at Draco's choice of midnight snack, some sort of blue cheese and a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Yes, why?" Draco narrowed his eyes at Rose.

"Because, you should be eating chocolate after nightmares!" Rose cried. "Everyone knows that! Cheese is only going to make it worse!"

"How'd you know it was a nightmare?" Draco growled.

"Uh...the horribly deafening screams kind of gave it away..." Rose raised her eyebrows at him.

"I could have been attacked?" Draco said.

Rose snorted at that. "Sure you could, because someone smart enough and powerful enough to get through your protective wards is also stupid enough to not cast a silencing charm on your room whilst attacking you..." She gave him a deadpan look and Scorpius had to refrain from smirking as his dad shifted uncomfortably like a scolded child.

"You're too smart for your own good," he grumbled.

"Thank you," Rose smiled.

"It wasn't a compliment," he huffed with a small smirk.

"I know." Rose pushed her coco pops to the centre of the island and took away Draco's cheese. "Eat these."

"But I don't like those."

"Well, its the only chocolate anything you have in the cupboards," Rose said, taking a handful and popping them in her mouth. "Speaking of which, why'd you have muggle cereal in your house?"

"They used to serve it at school and I discovered I had a taste for them, so once the war was over I began buying it in bulk. Can I at least wash them down with firewhiskey mum?" Draco drawled.

"Oh don't start," Rose said. "And yes, for tonight, you can have the firewhiskey."

"You planning to join us every night?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You need to talk to someone," Rose pointed a finger at him.

"Rose..." Scorpius warned with a shake of his head.

"Excuse me?" Draco glared.

"If you're having nightmares every night, you need to talk to someone," Rose said, ignoring Scorpius. It was for his and Draco's own good.

"What makes you think I have them every night?" He gave Scorpius a swift glance.

"You just asked me if I was going to join you every night..." Rose raised her eyebrows. "You really need to think about what you're saying, I'm too smart for my own good, remember?"

"Bloody smart alec too," Draco mumbled.

"Thank you," Rose smiled again.

"Wasn't a compliment," Draco ground out.

"I know," Rose said again, accompanied by a sweet smile. "A few weeks ago, I went to a memorial ball where I ran into my ex-boyfriend for the first time since he'd tried to rape me. I had a bit of a breakdown and scrubbed so hard on my arm. where he'd touched me, that I broke and mangled the skin. A friend's father healed it for me so I didn't have to explain myself in the hospital. He also told me he knew some very reliable and discreet people should I need anymore help...I'm wondering why he hasn't gone to see anyone himself?"

"Don't pretend to know me," Draco was back to glaring.

"Don't pretend I don't you at all," Rose countered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco scoffed.

"You raised _him_ ," Rose tipped her head towards Scorpius. "And he blames you for the man he is, which is a good one. And I know him really really well, so I know you a little. Because you can't raise someone without instilling part of yourself in them."

"I'm not talking to someone, they wouldn't understand." Draco shrugged and Scorpius again had to fight an urge, this time the urge for his jaw to drop in shock at the fact his dad had replied to Rose and not just shut her down.

"Have you tried talking to anyone before?" Rose asked, knowing full well what his answer would be.

"No," he huffed like a petulant child.

"Then how do you know if you haven't tried?" She said.

"It's not worth the risk," Draco said. "If I talk to someone and they don't understand, it'll make everything worse..."

"So you'd have two choices. Make them understand, which I'm inclined to believe you'd be able to do _without_ resorting to violence, or obliviate them..." She said.

"I can't just obliviate someone! D'you know how much trouble I'd get into if I did that?!" Draco cried.

"A lot, but if you do it properly, they'd never know because they'd never remember," Rose smirked.

"You're a scary girl," Draco eyed her curiously.

"I am, thank you," Rose grinned.

"Still not sure that was a compliment," he laughed.

"I know," Rose chuckled, taking another handful of coco pops. She smiled softly as Draco reached forward and took a handful for himself. Scorpius just sat and wondered if he'd entered the twilight zone when he stepped out of the fireplace all those weeks ago. The three of them spent the next hour or so chatting about anything and nothing, waiting for the sun to come up and the day to start.

 **So there you have it, chapter 28! Thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews. I hope this chapter lived up to the rest of it. I had to spilt what I'd written into two again, so there will be another update within 24 hours but it's nearly midnight here and I just can't save and edit the second part now. So, until then...**


	29. Chapter 29

"Right, I have to get ready for practice," Scorpius said as he stood up.

"Have fun," Draco said.

"Yeah, see you later." Rose nodded.

"Don't even think about turning up Rose." Scorpius pointed at her with narrowed eyes as he walked backwards out the door leaving her with his Dad.

"Why would you turn up to his practice?" Draco asked, still eating the coco pops.

"Because I had an altercation with McCaull last night, which Scorpius stepped in on, resulting in a falling out and possible loss of job, or at very least some sort of disciplinary. So I told Scorp I'd turn up today and sort it all out," Rose said.

"And he told you not to," Draco said.

"Of course he did," Rose smirked.

"But you're going to go anyway," Draco sighed.

"Of course I am," Rose grinned. "It's not Scorp's fault, he reacted the way he did because he knew what happened to me. It's not fair for him to suffer because I told him some stuff..."

"You're bloody insane!" Draco frowned in disbelief at the girl nonchalantly munching cereal opposite him. "You can't blame Scorp's actions on yourself, he didn't react the way he did because you shared too much, he reacted the way he did because it was _you_!"

"What d'you mean?" Rose frowned.

"Malfoy men are fiercely protective of their own," Draco said. "He wouldn't have put everything on the line for just anyone Rose and it has nothing to do with anything you've told him."

"Well, I'm still going to help him keep his job," Rose huffed, her cheeks a pretty pink from Draco's blunt and to the point conclusion.

"You'll likely do more damage," Draco said.

"We'll see," Rose said.

"You're bloody stubborn, you know that?" Draco sighed.

"I have been told that a few times, mainly by my dad," Rose smirked.

"Do not start drawing comparisons between me and your dad," Draco glared.

"He's not so bad you know?" Rose said, finding herself unable to stop defending her father.

"I know," Draco nodded, a soft look taking over his face as he looked at Rose.

"You do?" Rose frowned.

"Of course I do." Draco shrugged. "I'm pretty smart myself..."

"I don't get why you hated him so much then?" Rose frowned. "I know why he hated you; all the snarky comments about Nana and Grampa's lack of money and all that blood traitor bullshit, not to mention the two different sides of the war you were on...why did you hate him so much?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'd have thought for a know it all like yourself it'd be bloody obvious..." Draco grumbled.

"There's no need to get spiteful," Rose glared at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Why?" Rose refused to let up. "I don't understand and I want to understand."

"It was imperative that I follow every order, every rule and every ideal my father ever laid out for me. One of which was hating any and all blood traitors and muggleborns, both your mother and father falling under that bracket," Draco said.

"But, once you were old enough to think for yourself, why did you continue to hate him if you knew he wasn't a bad guy?" Rose asked. Draco groaned in frustration and Rose frowned.

"You don't bloody give up you, do you?" He huffed.

"Not if I can help it," she smirked and folded her arms.

"I hated him because he assumed he knew me, everyone did. I hated him because...because..." Draco growled and ran his hands threw his hair, having never admitted out loud why he hated Ronald Weasley so much. His father would turn in his grave.

"You were jealous of him..." Rose suddenly realised.

"Yeah, I was." Draco shrugged and nodded his head, burying his head in his hands.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, you know," Rose said. "It makes a lot of sense actually..."

"It does?" Draco lifted his head to frown at her.

"Well of course it does," Rose said. "Dad had friends he could trust and who forgave him easily, he had mum and Uncle Harry who were always beside him no matter what, his family were happy even though they had very little money. His mum and dad loved him and fought tooth and nail _against_ the idea of him going to war as opposed to forcing him into it..." Rose shrugged again. "...makes sense..."

"How do you know I was forced into my part in the war?" Draco looked at her in contemplation.

"Mixture of different sources," Rose said, looking down at her hands and fidgeting slightly.

"Scorpius?" Draco asked, although it wasn't much of a question. "I'm not mad at him, I'm surprised he keep it a secret for so long..."

"After I told him what happened to me, I couldn't work out why he seemed to understand so well. He started raging about people forcing others to do things against their will and the fact that it wasn't the enforcers who had to live with the consequences but rather those it was forced upon. He didn't want to say anything about you but I basically told him that after everything he'd made me share with him he was damn well going to tell me where he got his insight from," Rose said, looking up a little apprehensively.

"I don't blame you," Draco said. "...I take it, that was the gateway to the rest of it?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "Once we started talking after that we didn't seem to be able to stop."

"I somehow understand that," Draco grinned. "You're pretty easy to talk to, or too bloody stubborn to say no to..."

"Now that, I will take as a compliment," Rose laughed.

"Fair enough," Draco laughed back..

"Right, I'm going to go and do what Scorpius told me not to." Rose got up from the island to leave, giving Draco a farewell smile.

"Just be careful and try not to make it worse," Draco sighed.

"Yes dad," Rose sniggered.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you because chances are someday I will be," Draco sniggered back as Rose turned the colour of a tomato. "See you tonight?"

"Probably," Rose nodded before exiting the kitchens.

...

Scorpius stood in front of McCaull as the rather large chaser shouted obscurities at him while he tried his best to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"What d'you think you're doing?" A decidedly female voice came from behind Scorpius. A decidedly female voice that he recognised instantly.

"Rose! I told you not to come!" Scorpius turned with a huff.

"Since when have I ever done what I'm told?" Rose glared. "I'm not letting you get it in the neck for last night when I can do something about it!"

"What exactly are you going to do darlin'?" McCaull growled. "You were bad enough last night!"

" _I_ was bad enough?!" Rose shrieked. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!"

"Don't make this worse sweetheart," McCaull shook his head irritably.

"I thought you said he was a decent guy sober?" Rose snapped her gaze to Scorpius who simply shrugged.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" McCaull roared. "I'm a decent guy, period!"

"Decent guys don't pull unsuspecting women onto their laps and manhandle them against their will!" Rose countered.

"For fuck's sake! I'd never do anything like that to someone against their will!" McCaull barked. "There's no way I'd force a woman into something! Why the fuck do you keep saying shit like that?!"

"Because you reminded me of someone who did!" Rose roared back and suddenly McCaull had gone terribly pale and terribly quiet.

"What?" He said, barely breathing.

"Your behaviour reminded me of someone who did try and force themselves on me. And it wasn't that long ago either..." Her chest rose and fell with the deep breaths she took as the heated argument they'd been having practically died mid fight.

"But I'm not like that," McCaull said feebly.

"I'm aware of that, based on how disgusted you seemed to be last night at the mere mention of it," Rose said. "Doesn't stop you from acting like a total dick though, does it?"

"I was just having a laugh..." McCaull could barely look at Rose. All the other team members that had gathered round to watch the spectacular screaming match they'd been having were now wishing they could slink away unnoticed.

"To you it was a laugh," Rose said. "To me, not so much. Just because you're a fantastic quidditch player and women throw themselves at you, doesn't give you the right to treat them like they're already yours." She spoke gently, letting her aggression slip from her tone. "What you did wasn't okay. Women are not toys that walk past for your entertainment. They aren't prudes if they don't want to have sex with you and they aren't playing hard to get if they tell you no."

"I'd never force..." McCaull shook his head as did half the team, all looking like they wanted to be sick.

"I'm not saying you would, but can you please tell me why it's then okay for you to make them feel like shit for not wanting it?" Rose asked.

"Wh...uh..." McCaull, obviously, didn't have an answer. None of the rest of the team seemed to have one either.

"It doesn't matter if you're being a dick because she won't screw you, or you're trying to persuade her nicely to screw you - you still refused to hear the word no and back away like a decent guy," Rose said.

"I didn't think," McCaull shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I know that," Rose scoffed lightly. "Don't berate Scorp for stepping in because you were being a dick. Why the hell d'you drink like that if it makes you such a jackass?"

"Dunno, its just something I've always done." McCaull shrugged.

"Maybe it's time you stopped doing it or started thinking about your behaviour whilst your doing it?" Rose suggested.

"Maybe, yeah." McCaull nodded dumbly.

"You aren't that kind of guy, and now you know you can act like that kind of guy you have the opportunity to stop and do something about it," Rose said. "Be better than what you were."

"Sorry..." McCaull said gruffly.

"Thank you," Rose said, giving him a small smile. "Now show me you mean it," she challenged.

"Fucking hell Malfoy, she's something else!" McCaull sighed and shook his head as he looked up at Rose's hard but friendly face. "Is it possible to both envy and not envy you all at once?"

"When it comes to Rose, anything is possible apparently..." Scorpius looked at her, slightly dumbfounded by the reaction she'd managed to get out of his very bolshy and arrogant teammates. He never seen them so subdued.

"Can we start again?" McCaull asked Rose.

"Sure," Rose smiled.

"Owen McCaull," he smiled back, his hand outstretched.

"Rose Weasley," Rose shook it as his face went slack.

"You're Rose Weasley? Rose _fucking_ Weasley?!" McCaull couldn't believe it. He was now even more disappointed in himself.

"Malfoy, you never told us you were dating Rose Weasley?!" One of the other members piped up.

"Because I'm not Jones!" Scorp huffed.

"You're not together?" Another one of them frowned.

"No Garrick, we're not," Scorp sighed.

"But I thought..." Garrick looked very confused. "The way you stood up to McCaull last night, what you said about jeopardising more than a position on a team...?"

"It certainly sounded as though you were together..." another one of the team said.

"Well we aren't," Scorp growled.

"It's complicated," Rose said.

"Why?" McCaull asked.

"It's not the right time..." Rose said.

"Why? You already got a boyfriend?" Jones asked.

"No, but my ex did a number on me and we only broke up a few weeks ago...I'm not ready for a relationship yet," Rose found herself telling these complete strangers.

"So Malfoy here is being the ever romantic sap and _waiting for you_ ," Garrick sniggered as he ended his comment in a high pitched girly tone.

"Fuck off Garrick, you don't know what you're talking about," Scorpius snapped.

"Course I do Malfoy, you're whipped and you're not even getting any!" Garrick laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Garrick!" McCaull cut in. "Did you listen to a word of what Weasley was saying?"

"Yeah," Garrick frowned.

"Well maybe you could stop acting like a prick then?" McCaull said.

"I wasn't...I was just ribbing the new guy! When did that become against the rules!" Garrick huffed.

"It didn't, but you know family is off limits, same goes for wives and girlfriends..." McCaull said.

"But she's not his girlfriend," Garrick whined.

"She might as well be," McCaull said. "Think of her as an honorary girlfriend, if it helps."

"Uh..." both Scorpius and Rose glanced at each other, not sure whether to argue with McCaull or let it go. Sensing this, McCaull decided to interrupt before they'd had time to start.

"Right, not that it hasn't been a pleasure Weasley, but we have to get back to training," McCaull said with a smile.

"Yes, sorry," Rose smiled back, feeling much more at ease around the team now.

"Don't apologise. It was my fault you had to be here in the first place." McCaull shrugged. "I am sorry, about last night, I'll be better."

"I'll be watching," Rose nodded with a grin.

"Right, come on then you lot, let's get on with it!" McCaull rounded on the team and made a motion that suggested they should all be in the air already. "Malfoy, you've got five minutes to say goodbye and get up there with us." He swung a leg over his broom and kicked off, soaring up to meet his team.

.

"You didn't have to come and save me," Scorpius said to Rose.

"I know," Rose said. "But you've saved me quite a few times so far, I just thought I could repay the favour a little bit."

"At the same time as teaching this lot a lesson?" Scorp smirked.

"Something like that, yeah." Rose nodded with a laugh. "It was like you said last night, I reacted differently because of what happened to me. It made me think about how so many guys act the way McCaull and the team did without even batting an eye. They know they'd never really hurt someone but that someone doesn't know that, and depending on their life experiences, it might not be a laugh for them or a thrill either."

"Well, I think you chewed him out pretty good," Scorpius snickered.

"Me too," Rose said.

"It's Saturday, so we only have a half day of practice," Scorpius said. He took a step towards Rose and bent his head, putting his lips against her ear so there was no chance of him being overheard. "My mother sent me a letter requesting my babysitting services this afternoon and evening, did you want to make good on that offer you made me?"

"Yeah, I'm up for that..." Rose nodded, swallowing thickly at the sensation of having Scorp's voice resonate throughout her whole body.

"Awesome, I'll see you later then!" He pulled back with a wide grin before kicking off and going to join his teammates. Rose waved and headed to the exit of the stadium.

"So, when she going to get promoted from honorary girlfriend to actual girlfriend?" McCaull asked Scorpius as he came to rest beside him.

"I don't know," Scorpius said.

"What are you waiting for?" Turner asked.

"You heard her, she's not ready for a relationship yet," Scorp said.

"So you _are_ waiting for her!" Garrick cried triumphantly.

"Not exactly," Scorp scrunched his face up in frustration and annoyance. "Its complicated, alright?"

"How is it?" McCaull asked. "No woman I've ever dated would storm into my practice and bite the head off a teammate to save my arse!"

"We aren't dating..."

"I know, that's what's throwing me for a loop because from what I can see, you should be..." McCaull sighed.

"What will be will be," Scorpius danced around an answer as best he could.

"Do you want to date her?" Jones asked.

Scorp let out a little, amused and exasperated laugh. He shook his head before looking around at his team.

"You love her, don't you?" Jones smirked. "You don't want to date her you want to bloody marry her!"

Scorpius shrugged and smirked at Jones who whistled long and low.

"It's complicated..." Scorp sighed.

"Only as complicated as you make it," Davies added in.

"There will be a right time, I know it, but this is not it," Scorpius said. "So, can you all shut up about it and can we play?"

"Come on, be a man and just ask her out!" Kripke laughed.

"I would, if the last man who did that hadn't made her question whether she had much of choice in anything," Scorpius bit out, his tone almost ice cold again. "You have no idea what happened, you don't understand. I'm not afraid of entering into a relationship I know will last forever, I'm not being a pussy by choosing to let her ask me. I do love her, and I've loved her for a lot longer than I realised. I'm not asking her to date me because I know she isn't ready for that, but I also know she'll feel like she has to say yes, and I refuse to manipulate her that way and be another arsehole who takes away her free will...and to be honest, I think being able to give her all the control, because she needs it right now, is more 'being a man' than just asking her out so I can get what I want a little quicker."

"How can you be like that?" McCaull asked in amazement.

"Be like what?" Scorp frowned.

"I mean, we're good guys..." he motioned to the rest of the team. "...total jackasses when we want to be, something I realise we've been more times than I could probably count, but...you're a Malfoy! No offence-"

Scorpius cut him off with a amused frown. "How am I not supposed to take offence to that?"

"You can't deny that your family's reputation is far from one of warmth and caring!" McCaull laughed.

"Fair enough, but to insinuate I should be just as bad because I have the same last name _is_ offensive!" Scorpius grinned back.

"Okay, yes, I suppose so...what I'm trying to say is, our backgrounds aren't all that different. How come you turned out the epitome of a decent human being while the rest of us succumbed to the fame and fortune, at least enough to make us ignorant arseholes?" McCaull said.

"I'm not sure you'd believe me even if I told you," Scorp smirked as he shook his head.

"Try me," McCaull said, the rest of the team now just as riveted to this conversation as they were to the one with Rose.

"I'm adopted," Scorpius shrugged.

"Seriously?!" Garrick nearly fell off his broom.

"No, you bell-end!" Scorpius laughed.

"Then how?" Garrick asked.

"It's hard to explain," Scorpius huffed. "My family have always been wealthy and in the spotlight. Fame, fortune and all that goes with it weren't thrust upon me the minute I signed my contract...I grew up being able to navigate my way around the good and the bad of it. And I had my dad to reinforce it for me..."

"Your dad the ex-death eater?" Finch scoffed.

"Yes, it's amazing what being forced to fight on the wrong side of a war will do to a person," Scorpius snapped before looking at the disbelieving faces of his teammates. "See, that's the hard to explain bit because no one would believe the things I could tell you about Draco Malfoy!"

"Hey, Malfoy, we know he's your dad and everything but he's not exactly innocent!" Garrick said.

"I know that! I'm well aware he's no bloody saint, and that he can be a total git when he wants to be which happens to be most of the time. I'm just saying he's not the monster everyone labelled him as!" Scorpius said. "You don't know him, no one does! No one has any idea who he really is!"

"But everything about the war was written down, are you saying the history that's been written is wrong?" Davies frowned.

"I'm saying it's skewed," Scorpius said. "There's a hell of a lot they didn't write in their history books..."

"Such as...?" Garrick scoffed. "What d'you know about the rest of us don't?"

Scorpius had gone a deathly shade of white as he remembered a whole host of things his dad had told him about the war that wasn't in any book. He swallowed and shook his head, a nauseous, haunted feeling over coming him and emerging on his face and his features.

"Scorpius?" McCaull frowned.

"...a lot, I know a lot," Scorpius said quietly, unable to meet their eyes for more than a few seconds at a time. "Can we just fly now?"

"Sure, we have got our first game in a week and we need to be prepared." McCaull nodded and began barking out orders to the team. They broke off to begin training, all a little lost in thought at the strange and quite painful look that had passed over Malfoy's face at mention of the unknown side of the war.

...

"Did you make things worse?" Draco asked Rose as she appeared in the library just after lunch.

"No, I made them much better," Rose grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he still has his job and I took them all down a peg or two. They're just taunting him about the state of our relationship at the minute..." She shrugged with a sigh.

"How so?" Draco raised an eyebrow and closed the book he was reading.

"You sit up awfully straight for someone relaxing with a book," Rose mused. "D'you ever really relax or are you always so...rigid?"

"Were you in the kitchen last night or was that an imposter?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but that was different," Rose said as she sat herself in the armchair opposite him, curling her feet up under her and snuggling into the corner. "You were distressed, not relaxed, there's a difference."

"Some habits are harder to break than others," Draco said simply. "I learnt from a very young age how to relax without looking relaxed."

"Well, doesn't that defeat the purpose of relaxing?" Rose frowned.

"Stop changing the subject," Draco smirked.

"You caught that, huh?"

"Takes one to know one," Draco said. "So, your relationship status with my son came up and it caused other members of his team to take the piss. How so?"

"Garrick made a stupid comment about how Scorp was whipped and still not getting any..." Rose shifted awkwardly in her seat, her face growing hot.

"What was Scorp's reaction to that?" Draco asked.

"Uh, 'fuck of Garrick you don't know what you're talking about' I think," Rose said.

"So, what's got you all weird about it?" Draco frowned. "Scorpius obviously doesn't have a problem..."

"Because! We aren't dating, we aren't an official couple but everyone looks at us like we are and...I don't have a problem with it, but no one seems to understand why we aren't together when we behave like we are...it's hard to get someone to understand that while we might feel strongly about one another, it's not the right time to start something yet. People mainly don't get it because we're perfectly single and on paper there's nothing stopping us!" Rose groaned.

"I'm confused," Draco said, leaning forward on his chair slightly to better engage Rose, who'd slumped back into her chair and was doing something very much like sulking. "So long as you and Scorpius are both on the same page, what does it matter what anyone else thinks?" Rose shifted again and couldn't meet Draco's eye. "You are on the same page, right?"

"I, I think so..." Rose said quietly.

"You're worried he feels the same as Garrick, that he's, for want of a better word, whipped without the benefits of a relationship." Draco didn't even make it sound like a question.

"I know how he feels about me...and...it's not fair on him...it's not fair that I'm dragging my heels in. Especially since I know I feel the same way about him..." Rose bit her bottom lip and tried to stop her tears from falling but Draco could see them all the same.

"Why aren't you officially together yet?" He asked her gently.

"Because...because I'm not ready for a relationship yet," Rose said. "A relationship for the two of us wouldn't be just going on a few dates and getting to know one another, seeing where it goes and that sort of shit. Once we start this thing for real, that's it..." she shrugged and looked up at Draco. "...I'll be with him forever, and I can't take a break from that, I wouldn't want to, I can't take a break from that to drag up everything that happened with Simon because I didn't take the time to get over it when I should have. What he did, I'll never be able to forget it, but, I don't want it to haunt me for the rest of my life and it will, if we start now, it will...because I know I'm not ready and the last time I entered into a relationship that didn't feel quite right, bad things happened. And I know Scorp is nothing like Simon, I _know_ he isn't...I just don't want our relationship to remind me of the one before it in any way at all."

"Why exactly do you think Scorp hasn't asked you to be his girlfriend yet?" Draco asked softly and she frowned. "Granger, he knows. He's already thought about all that stuff, it's already occurred to him."

"It has?"

"Yes!" Draco chuckled. "He loves you, and he's prepared to go as slow as you need him to, screw whatever anyone else thinks! Rose, you're not digging your heels in, you're making sure you start a real relationship on the right foot, there's nothing wrong with that. And in the end, Scorpius will appreciate that more than you jumping in before you're ready and regretting the decision to be with him."

"I'd never regret it, I just..."

"You don't want to wonder for the rest of your life whether you were persuaded into it before you were ready," Draco said and Rose nodded.

"I know Scorp never would," Rose said. "It's everyone else that's the problem..."

"Just ignore them, so long as you and him are in it together, nothing else matters."

"I'm scared too. That I'll finally get better and be better and then I'll be too afraid to start up with him anyway," Rose looked at Draco with such a raw vulnerability, he felt his heart clench for her. This poor girl did not deserve the damage Smith did to her.

"He won't let you do that," Draco said softly.

"He would if I fought hard enough," Rose said. "He'd never push me into it, if I was stubborn enough he'd let me go."

"So quit being so bloody stubborn," Draco chuckled. "You'll know when you're ready for this relationship, and you'll know if you're backing out because you're scared, so just keep that in mind as you go. Trust me, if Scorpius lets you get away with being too scared to jump, _I'll_ bloody push you!"

"You promise?" Rose whispered.

"Yes, I promise." Draco nodded sincerely.

"Thank you," Rose said.

"Don't mention it," he sighed. He rubbed his face tiredly and went to open his book back up.

"You know, you should think about taking a dreamless sleep potion a couple times a week," Rose said in thought.

"Not going to happen," Draco said without looking up.

"I know they knock you out cold, I hate taking them too the few times I've had to, but...you need rest and sleep, or you're never going to get any better..." Rose said gently.

"I'm not taking it," he shook his head.

"Just once a week, it would make so much difference..."

"I said I'm not taking it!" Draco snapped at her and looked up, his soft grey eyes turned to hard stone. They softened again quite quickly before turning a curious molten silver.

"I don't scare that easy," Rose said. "You can glare at me all you like with that supposedly intimidating and terrifying look but I'm telling you now, it won't work on me."

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, it's a force of habit..."

"Defence mechanism, I get it..." Rose nodded.

"I'm not taking dreamless sleep," Draco said firmly but this time without any hint of aggression.

"I know you think you don't deserve it, but you're allowed one night's rest...just think about it," Rose said.

"I have, many times before, and even you won't ever be able to persuade me that I don't deserve what I get," Draco said, only just above a whisper.

"I think if you truly deserved it, Mr Malfoy, you'd be able to sleep at night," Rose murmured, purposefully ignoring the way his eyes widened at her statement. A few minutes later and Scorpius wondered in, already showered and ready to go.

"You ready?" He asked Rose.

"Can't wait!" Rose grinned.

"Where are you going?" Draco frowned.

"Mother's," Scorpius said with a smirk.

"Well, good luck with that and don't come crying to me when she hexes you for bringing a friend, specifically the mini-Granger," Draco snorted.

"She wouldn't dare," Scorpius said.

"What makes you so sure?" Rose asked.

"Grant, her partner, he's a muggle," Draco said. "And neither Tia nor Joe have shown any signs of being magical yet."

"So we're not flooing there then?" Rose said.

"No, we're apparating," Scorpius said.

"How come your mother doesn't apparate then? You said she floos here then back out?" Rose frowned.

"Because the house is warded against apparition for anyone who isn't my mother, myself or Scorpius," Draco said.

"You mean I'm going to have to side-along with Scorp?" Rose grimaced.

"Yes," Draco smirked at her expression. "Astoria is allowed to come and go through the floo network because I can shut it off any time I like..."

"What about me and this portkey then?" Rose asked, pointing at her daisy pendent. "Surely I shouldn't be allowed in?"

"Portkeys are different, and Scorpius fiddled with the wards," Draco said irritably.

"You're only upset because I managed to do it so well you didn't even notice, not to mention I fixed a couple of things you hadn't seen at the same time," Scorpius smirked.

"Just go," Draco huffed.

"See you later," Rose smiled before grabbing hold of Scorp's arm and feeling the familiar pull of apparition as they disappeared from the library.

.

They landed in a little clearing in a wood a few paces from the beach. Rose looked out along the shore line and smiled at the little cottage standing all alone a few feet away from where they were standing. It looked remarkably similar to Shell Cottage and it made her feel a little less worried. Scorpius took her hand and led her down towards the front door. It was a bright blue and had cracks running through the paint, showing it's age. Scorpius knocked loudly and a few seconds later they could hear the scurrying of feet the other side of it. It flew open with extreme energy to reveal a small, brown haired girl bobbing on her toes.

"Scorpius!" Tia screamed as she flung herself at him.

"Hey T," Scorpius laughed.

"Scorpius!" Joe yelled as he came bundling round the corner and ran flat out towards his big brother. Rose felt a pang of sadness wash over her, that neither of them knew he _was_ their big brother.

"Who're you?" Tia asked, turning beautiful brown eyes up at Rose.

"My name's Rose and I'm a friend of Scorp's," Rose said.

"You're gonna be in lots of trouble with Mum, you know you're not allowed to bring friends..." Tia looked at him reprovingly.

"It's okay, she's worth it," Scorpius chuckled, winking at Rose before stepping into the house. No sooner had they got inside and shut the door, Astoria Malfoy sauntered down the hallway wearing an exquisite gown and a completely shell shocked face.

"Hi Tori," Scorpius did his best to keep the bitterness out of his tone. "I brought a friend, I hope you don't mind..."

"It's a little bit late now, don't you think, Scorpius?" Astoria looked fiercely at her son.

"Yes I do, which is why I brought her with me instead of asking you first," Scorpius said. Tia sucked in a breath and looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm surprised you didn't just sneak her in," Astoria sneered.

"I had though about it, but then I felt that wouldn't be fair on Tia and Joe," Scorpius said.

"It's nice to know you care so much about my children," Astoria practically growled.

"Well, someone has to," Scorpius murmured back.

"Excuse me?!" Astoria screeched.

"Scorpius," Grant came up behind Astoria and nodded coldly to him. "Please refrain from upsetting my wife." He glared at Scorpius before turning his frosty gaze onto his own children. "Go and play, he'll be in shortly." Tia scurried off, closely followed by Joe. "I was sure we forbade you to bring guests with you?"

"I can leave if you want?" Scorp suggested, gesturing to the door.

"She can leave," Grant nodded at Rose. "...you can stay and actually be of use for once," Grant spat. "Tori might be your mother, but she is my wife. She doesn't deserve your bad and ungrateful attitude. And you wonder why she left you?" He scoffed.

"I don't wonder, I know exactly why she left me," Scorpius said, his own hateful gaze lingering between Grant and his mother.

"Get rid of that girl and go and do your job," Grant snapped.

"No," Scorpius said. "She stays or we both go, your choice..."

"Excuse me?!" Grant's eyes were popping out of his sockets. "Listen here you little shit..."

"You know what? That's fine, we'll be on our way," Scorpius said and made to turn towards the door.

"Wait!" Astoria hissed. "She can stay. Grant, go and wait in the car..."

"Are you sure dear?" Grant looked confusedly at his wife.

"Yes, I'll be along in a moment," Astoria grit out impatiently. Grant left and walked out the front door, glaring avidly at both Rose and Scorpius. Astoria turned her attention to Rose and gave her a piercing glare. "You breath one word of this to anyone, and I will end you, do you hear me?"

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone, Mrs _Malfoy_ ," Rose growled back. "But you threaten my life again and I might not be able to control my tongue."

"I am the last person you want to mess with you little bitch!" Astoria whispered menacingly in Rose's ear.

"And I am the first person up for a challenge," Rose said just as fiercely.

"Just shut up and help Scorpius take care of my children!" Astoria snarled before stalking out the house and shutting the door with a bang.

"Wow," Rose said, blinking at Astoria's abrupt exit. "Well, at least they're well suited to each other..."

.

"Scorp!" Joe ran out from around the corner they'd been sent and barrelled back into his legs.

"Hey Joe," Scorpius said, smiling softly at him. "I missed you..." He ruffled his soft black hair affectionately before scooping him up off the floor.

"Where have you been?" Tia asked quietly.

"Well, I got a job after finishing school and it's kept me really busy," Scorpius told her.

"I don't like the other people who come round to watch us," Tia said. "Not as much as you."

"I'm sorry T," Scorp sighed. "I really missed you..."

"I missed you too," Tia stepped forward and squeezed Scorp's legs tightly.

"Can we play a game?" Tia asked excitedly.

"Sure, what d'you want to play?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know," Tia scrunched her face up in thought. "What about hungry hippos?"

"I think that's an excellent idea," Scorpius grinned and they all made their way to the front room.

Tia went and grabbed the game, bringing it back with an excited little bounce. She set it on the floor and put all the balls in the middle, claiming a hippo for herself. Joe sat opposite his sister and wriggled impatiently. Scorpius smirked at Rose.

"You're going down Weasley," he laughed.

"Don't be so sure Malfoy!" Rose sunk down onto her stomach and lay across the floor, her finger on the trigger.

"Ready, steady...go!" Tia cried and all four of them began tapping furiously on their hippos in an attempt to get them to eat the most balls.

"How many have you got?" Scorpius asked.

"I've got eight!" Tia exclaimed.

"I have lots!" Joe screeched.

"Joe, you have three," Tia said.

"I have four," Scorpius sulked.

"And I have five!" Rose grinned.

"I win!" Tia squealed.

"You've played this game before..." Scorpius shot Rose a scathing look.

"Well duh! Who hasn't played hungry hippos!" Rose laughed. "Bet you don't know all their names?"

"They have names?" Tia frowned.

"And you know them?!" Scorpius scoffed.

"I'm not called a know-it-all for nothing," Rose smirked.

"I get called a know-it-all too, all the time at school..." Tia looked sullen.

"It's not a bad thing," Rose said. "People just get jealous that your brain's so much bigger than theirs so it holds more information."

Scorpius rolled his eyes at Rose and snorted.

"Really?" Tia asked.

"Yeah, Scorp used to get jealous of me all the time." Rose nodded. "His brain is really tiny and he didn't like that mine is huge..." Tia giggled at Rose and Rose laughed along with her. Scorpius picked up one of the little plastic game balls and threw it at Rose.

"Oh no you didn't!" Rose cried as it bonked off her head. "See, perfect example of one of his jealous rages...ow!" Rose glared at him as another one bounced off her nose.

"Scorpius! You'll loose the balls and then mum'll have a fit!" Tia cried.

"Don't panic, I'll make sure they're all back in the box before I leave," Scorpius grinned before chucking another one at Rose. "Oh I'm sorry, am I hurting your abnormally large brain?" He teased.

"No, you're just proving how tiny your own is!" Rose smirked back before throwing one of her own balls at him and giggling as it tapped him hard on one of his perfectly defined cheekbones.

"That's it..." Scorpius huffed before scooping a handful of balls up and throwing them straight at Rose who squealed and laughed.

"Scorpius! We've only played one game!" Tia cried. "And I still don't know the names of the hippos!"

"The pink one is happy," Rose said as she aimed and threw another ball at Scorpius who was sniggering as she did it. "The orange one is Henry." Another ball went soaring towards Scorpius. "The green one is Homer..." another ball hit him on the forehead. "And the yellow one is Harry!" Rose cheered as she managed to hit him straight between the eyes.

"Oh you're in for it now Rose Weasley!" Scorpius bolted up from his seated position as Rose screamed and tried to make a run for it. She wasn't fast enough for the more than agile seeker though as not two seconds later he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her back pressing into his chest.

"I cannot believe you told T that I have a tiny brain!" Scorpius cried, loving the feel of Rose in his arms and laughing. "I believe you should apologise or suffer the consequences..."

"Say your sorry Rose!" Tia squealed. "Say you're sorry, he won't stop till you say sorry!" She bounced on her heels, laughing along with them.

"Why should I say sorry for speaking the truth?" Rose frowned, convincingly innocent.

"Because he's going to tickle you!" Tia cried, her voice loud with excitement.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" Joe laughed evilly. "Get her Scorp!"

"No!" Screeched Rose. "No! Don't you dare tickle me!" Rose rotated in his arms, a delightful yet panicked look on her face. Scorpius grinned manically at her before swiftly bending down to loop one arm under knees so he could carry her bridal style a couple of steps and throw her rather ungracefully onto the sofa. Before Rose could compose herself or get up, Scorpius had straddled himself across her and had her arms pined by her sides.

"Joe, d'you wanna tickle her?" Scorpius asked the two year old from over his shoulder.

"Yes!" Joe squeaked excitedly, bouncing across the room.

"No! Scorp! No!" Rose cried as his little brother came and dug his fingers into her sides. For a two year old, the kid could actually tickle which both impressed and surprised Rose. "Scorpius! He can tickle, he can actually tickle!" Rose cried amidst shrieks of laughter.

"Okay, Joe, back away," Scorpius said, letting Rose breathe a bit. "T, you wanna turn?"

"Uh..." Tia looked torn between remaining on Rose's side and watching her squirm some more. She decided to stick with Rose in the end and shook her head.

"Well, more for me then!" Scorp winked at Rose before letting go of her arms and beginning his own merciless attack on her. He loved the way her laughter was so carefree, he loved seeing her cheeks that bright beautiful red that only came from losing herself in the game. The way her whole body shook with unyielding happiness, the way she twitched at his touch so trustingly. She was just so beautiful, she was just so Rose. The epitome of everything to him.

.

Rose had had enough of laughing, her cheeks were sore and Scorpius looked far too smug. She forced herself to focus and concentrate on getting out of his grip.

"Come on Rosie, say you're sorry..." he taunted as he jabbed her with his quick and nimble fingers. Rose tried to catch hold of his wrists but he was too fast.

"Never!" Rose screamed. "I will never surrender!"

"Have if your way," Scorpius cackled. Rose screamed as he continued making her thrash around underneath him. She took in a huge breath and rocked herself enough to make him fall straight on top of her before flipping him over, consequentially pushing him off the sofa and onto the floor. Scorpius groaned as he came in contact with the hard wood even though he'd only fallen a few inches at most. Before he could regain control of the situation, Rose had jumped off the sofa and on to him.

"Scorp!" Joe cried, disappointed and delighted at the same time.

"It's okay Joe, she'll never take me down," Scorp laughed.

"You wanna bet?" Rose laughed back, digging her fingers into his ribs and eliciting the high pitched squeal she hadn't heard for a while. She couldn't help giggle uncontrollably at hearing that.

"Tia, you want a go on him?" Rose asked the laughing four year old. Tia nodded and flew to her side immediately.

"T, you traitor!" Scorpius cried. Rose grabbed hold of Scorpius' arms as they flailed about trying to stop Rose.

"Now Tia now!" Rose said, and the small girl began tickling Scorpius as best she could. Scorpius laughed and wriggled, all while trying to removed his wrists from Rose's surprisingly strong grip. It didn't take long for Tia to have had enough, so Rose went back to jabbing own fingers in his sides. She got a particularly good poke in, just below his ribs. Scorp squealed again and bucked his knees up causing Rose to fly forward much like Scorp had done to her on the sofa, only this time neither one of them were expecting it. Rose squeaked as she came crashing down against his chest, laughing loudly and just managing to catch herself on her hands either side of his head. Scorpius flung his hands out and gripped either side of her waist to try and help but to no avail. They ended up practically nose to nose and completely flush against one another. Rose smiled down at him softly, her cheeks darkening in a wonderful blush. Scorp brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes, tucking them behind her ear and as he smiled back at her.

"What are we going to do now?" Tia asked, snapping the pair of them out of it. Rose blushed darker still but couldn't help snorting as she sat up, completely cracking up as she met Scorp's eyes.

"We have got to stop doing that," he muttered with a smirk.

"Doing what?" Tia asked, completely oblivious to the fact that this was the second time the pair of them had almost forgotten the children. Scorp was just relieved she wasn't as smart as Frankie, although he was sure if she'd been Frankie's age he'd have been done for.

"Nothing," Scorp grinned, brushing it under the carpet. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, we could play another game since you lost all the hippo balls...?" Tia suggested.

"What kind of game?" Scorp asked.

"There's loads of board games..." Tia said.

"How about 'the floor is made of lava'?" Rose offered.

"I don't know that one," Tia frowned.

"It's really easy," Rose said, standing up and going to perch on the sofa. "The floor is made of lava and if you stand in it you melt and die..."

"Mum doesn't like us jumping on the furniture..." Tia looked really disappointed, like she really wanted to play but knew she wasn't allowed.

"Well, we don't have to tell her we did it," Rose said. "It wouldn't be like keeping a secret, it would just be like not telling her unless she asks..."

"I don't know...Mum knows everything, it's like she can read our minds..." Tia squirmed uncomfortably.

"You know what? I think maybe we should play 'the floor is made of lava' some other time, somewhere where we can jump on the furniture." Rose smiled and sat back on the sofa properly. "If your Mum really doesn't like it, I think you're probably right not to do it." Tia nodded and Scorp looked at Rose like she'd grown a second head.

"We could watch a film?" Tia said.

"That sounds perfect because I have to cook dinner!" Scorp grinned. Tia ran off to grab a DVD while Joe climbed up on the sofa and settled himself down ready. "Don't you fall asleep on me little man," Scorp warned him sweetly.

"But I tired?" Joe huffed.

"I know, I'll bring you another milkshake, it'll give you more energy," Scorp said and Joe nodded. Two minutes later and Tia had stuffed her favourite film into the DVD player, both her and Joe snuggled up together with eyes locked on the screen.

.

"What was that about?" Scorpius asked Rose the minute they were out of earshot as they walked towards the kitchen.

"What?" Rose frowned.

"Since when have you ever cared what my mother thinks?" Scorp said, digging around in a freezer draw before extracting a couple of boxes.

"I don't, I care that we'd have got Tia and Joe into trouble," Rose said.

"What happened to your slightly varied wording of 'what she doesn't know won't hurt her'?" Scorp scoffed, flicking the oven on and spinning the dial to the right temperature. He began tearing into the boxes and opening the packaging.

"Are you cooking frozen pizza?!" Rose asked in alarm.

"Yes, why?" Scorp asked.

"Frozen pizza?" Rose shook her head in disappointment. "Scorp...I know you can't cook, but really?"

"I can cook perfectly well thank you, just not this way," he said pointedly.

"Sorry Scorp, if you can't cook this way, in my book you just can't cook," Rose smirked.

"Nicely manoeuvred," Scorp sighed. "Now, back to the original question..."

"I don't want you to get angry, because there's nothing you can do about it," Rose said.

"Tell me," Scorp said, shoving the pizzas in the oven and turning to look at Rose. His arms folded and motioning for her to continue.

"Tia said it's like your mother can read their minds..." Rose said, shifting uncomfortably. "After everything you've told me about her, I'd be willing to bet she actually reads their minds."

"You think she uses legilimens on them?" Scorp frowned.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Rose said with a shrug.

"Now you mention it, neither would I..." Scorp shook his head and ran his hands through his hair.

"At some point, it will get better," Rose said gently. "They'll know all about our world one day, and then they'll be nothing stopping them knowing the truth about your mother..."

"You really think so?" Scorp asked.

"I know so," Rose smirked, checking to make sure no little ears were around before explaining. "I doubt your mother is much of an avid reader, but when a pure blood witch or wizard has children with a muggle, they will be magical. They can't escape it. The DNA that makes up that witch or wizard is too strong to be dormant in the first generation of halfbloods that are created."

"Good," Scorpius said. "I couldn't imagine having to keep it from them, I'd be under mother's control for the rest of my life just to see them!"

"Just hang in there, they'll be doing accidental magic in no time!" Rose chuckled. "Although I'm not sure how well Grant's going to take that?"

"Don't really give a fuck about Grant," Scorpius said darkly. "I can't stand the bloke, he's almost as cold as my mother. It's a wonder they've managed to produce two children with actual beating hearts and warm bodies!"

"I think you can take most of the credit there," Rose said. "All the times you've had to look after them over the years...I think you're the one who helped them grow up with a conscience and some humility."

"I think they're just lucky that neither my mother nor Grant were the maternal or paternal type," Scorp said. "They palm them off to whoever they can whenever they can. Aunt Daph has them all the time and while she's not exactly what you'd call warm, she's a bloody furnace compared to my mother."

"Well, for whatever reason, Tia and Joe are awesome kids," Rose said.

"They are, aren't they?" Scorpius grinned, a hint of pride in his tone.

"Yeah," Rose nodded with a smile. "It's just a pity we can't take them to play with all the others..."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Scorp sighed.

They spent the rest of the evening making the two children laugh as much as possible, Scorpius also took the opportunity to make Rose laugh as much as possible. They ate the pizza and played a few more games whilst watching movies in the background. Soon enough the two children had dropped off to sleep, so Scorp and Rose carried them up to their beds and tucked them in. Back downstairs the two of them continued to watch movies alongside hot chocolates and an innocent snuggle on the sofa. None of them said goodnight to each other once Grant and Astoria came home, instead Scorpius and Rose chose to tidy up what little they'd disturbed after settling down for the evening before leaving without so much as a word. Rose took Scorps hand as he apparated them back to the Manor. Rose sighed as she sat down on her favourite sofa in the library, still bed sized from the night before, and grabbed a book.

"Am I taking you home tonight?" Scorp asked.

"No," Rose said.

"Your parents are going to worry," Scorp said.

"No they won't," Rose smiled. "I've seen them today and told them I won't be home tonight."

"Bit presumptuous?" Scorp smirked.

"Deal was that for six months I could be in this room whenever I liked. I'm merely making the most of it," Rose smirked back.

"Then I think, so will I," Scorp grinned as he came to join her, knowing full well that the pair of them would end up snuggled up together in sleep not long from now.

 **A/N - Love you guys. Thanks for all the awesome reviews and favs and follows. Hope this chapter is also good, I'm practically falling asleep as I write this little note, so I apologise if my editing on this one sucks a bit. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Sunday morning, around four o'clock, Rose was woken by Draco's screams again. Scorpius rushed out of the library and towards his father while Rose transfigured the clothes she'd been wearing into comfy pyjamas. She pulled a few big bars of chocolate out of the bag she'd brought with her and wondered down to the kitchens, grateful for her amazing memory when it came to directions. She began making a pot of tea, setting the chocolate down on the island counter and reaching into a cupboard for three large mugs. Just as the kettle boiled she heard the door swing softly open.

"How do you take your tea?" She asked without turning around.

"With firewhiskey," Draco tried to growl but it came out as more of a croak.

"Black with firewhiskey?" She gave him a curious frown from over her shoulder, as though to ask if he was being serious.

"No, just firewhiskey," he glared.

"Nope," Rose said, facing him with her arms crossed. "I said you could have the firewhiskey last night, I said nothing about letting you keep it."

"Granger!" Draco gave her a murderous look.

"No!" Rose shook her head stubbornly. "I will relent to letting you have it with something else, like a tea or coffee, but not neat."

"I don't know what the fuck you're trying to do, but you need to stop and butt the hell out! Mind your own fucking business! I'm drinking the bloody firewhiskey!" Draco barked.

"Rose, just give him what he wants," Scorpius said worriedly. It was only then that Rose truly saw how tired Scorp looked. He was almost in tears. He'd been doing this for his dad since his mother left, he'd been doing it for eleven years. No wonder he looked so bloody tired after the school holidays.

"No, because he's not going to get any better if I just give into him," Rose said softly.

"I don't want to get any fucking better bitch! Now give me my fucking liquor!" Draco roared, moving towards Rose instinctively.

"Dad!" Scorpius yelled angrily at his father, moving with him. "You don't ever speak to Rose like that!"

"Hey!" Rose called at Draco, who was breathing hard and now directing his angry gaze at Scorpius. Draco eyes snapped to Rose's and she stood her ground as the hate that burned within him flashed across his face. "Calm the fuck down..." She looked hard at him and waited for his fury to subside. Slowly he descended from his rage induced high and shook his head, his hands raking through his hair as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Fuck!" He cried out, mainly to himself. "Rose...I'm sorry..."

"I know," she said simply. "How do you take your tea?"

"White, no sugar," he said defeatedly before dropping onto a stool at the island.

A few seconds later and Rose was handing out tea to both men. She grabbed the chocolate and opened it, snapping it up into squares before pushing the pile into the middle of the counter and picking a few up for herself.

"Eat, both of you," Rose said, motioning towards the chocolate mountain. Draco grabbed a handful without arguing and Scorpius sighed while taking a few chunks just to keep Rose happy.

"I am sorry," Draco said softly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Rose said.

"It's not fine!" Draco huffed at her nonchalance. "I bit your fucking head off for nothing!"

"Well, it wasn't for nothing, it was for a bottle of firewhiskey," Rose smirked.

"I'm impressed you didn't even flinch," Scorpius said quietly, and Rose could see the self loathing flicker across Draco's face.

"There was nothing to be scared of." She shrugged and both Malfoy men snapped their eyes up to hers in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" Draco' eyes were wide and disbelieving.

"Rose, he looked like he was going to kill you!" Scorpius cried. "Merlin, woman, your sense of danger is out of fucking whack!"

"You have no idea, the things I've done..." Draco shook his head, his voice barely a whisper. "You have no idea how dangerous I am..."

" _Were_ ," Rose cut him off. "You're not that dangerous anymore, sorry to break it to you..."

"Rosie..." Scorpius sighed painfully.

"Look," Rose sighed back. "I know I don't know the half of it. I know I don't know what heinous acts you were forced to commit in order to stay alive, or what really happened to your lot on your side of the war. I'd hazard a guess it's a lot worse than Mum and dad...but I refuse to be scared of you. I know you're a good man Mr Malfoy, even if you don't. You might have been looking at me with a deep and dark hatred, but I never for a minute thought it was a hatred for me. I wasn't scared, because you weren't going to hurt me, and nothing you say is going to convince me otherwise."

"Draco..." Draco murmured.

"Huh?" Rose frowned.

"I think we've reached the point where Mr Malfoy just doesn't sound right anymore," Draco sighed. "You know too much to call me anything but my first name."

"Well if that's the case, could you please stop calling me Granger?" Rose grumbled.

"No," Draco said. "I told you, I'm not calling you Weasley."

"What's wrong with Rose then?" She asked.

"Sometimes yelling a first name doesn't have the same effect as a last name," Draco shrugged.

"By that logic, she can call you Malfoy whenever she's pissed at you," Scorpius pointed out.

"Nah," Rose shook her head, scrunching her nose up in order to hide her smirk. "I find it hard to use that surname when I've been using it as an insult for the last seven years."

"Hey!" Scorp cried, chuckling at her audacity. She grinned at him before snatching a few more chunks of chocolate off the table, throwing some to both men at the same time.

"Granger, if you were pissed at me, I'd expect nothing less than an insult," Draco smirked as he ate the cubes she'd launched across the counter at him.

"And yet when you were pissed at _me_ for confiscating the firewhiskey, you still called me Granger?" Rose answered sweetly. "You're very good at saying whatever you like when you're angry and assuming people will think you've lost yourself to that red mist, but I'm smarter than most, remember?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco frowned.

"You let people believe that your loose tongue is down to your intense rage, and convince yourself it's a necessary means to an end so you can get what you want a lot quicker. You know as well as I do that you know exactly what you're saying, why d'you think you feel so guilty after? Because you haven't lost control in anger, you were perfectly in control. You just used it to your advantage." Draco was looking at her in a whole new way, if he wasn't so ashamed of himself he'd have been looking at her with a great deal of respect and an unbelievably impressed expression.

"What's Rose on about dad?" Scorp asked nervously.

"You're the first one to ever see that, and also the first person to ever call me on something like that. I can even terrify my own mother," Draco said.

"You sit ramrod straight when relaxing with a book and you called me Granger even when you were supposed to be losing it," Rose smirked. "It wasn't that difficult to deduce...not to mention you could exercise enough self control to take your own father to Azkaban instead of attacking him yourself when you found out what he'd done to Scorp." Draco blanched at that. Scorpius looked like he wanted kill her, in an affectionate sort of way. Rose just shrugged sheepishly at him and mouthed 'sorry'.

"You told her?" He whispered, looking incredulously at his son.

"Not exactly," Scorpius shifted nervously. "The Weasley-Potter clan have a sort of initiation that they felt I needed to go through...Rose wasn't there but she was filled in after the fact."

"What exactly did this initiation entail?" Draco asked slowly.

"The whole clan, minus Rose, and plus me, Gabe and Flick, had to drink a variation of veritiserum and then answer each other's questions. I also had to take part in an elaborate prank which ended up landing Rose her current job. Then we had to do a sort of pact, which was a variation of the unbreakable vow..." Scorpius grimaced at his Dad's almost expressionless face.

"Variation of veritiserum?" Draco asked.

"I couldn't lie but it didn't force me to answer and tell the truth," Scorp said.

"Variation of unbreakable vow?"

"Uh, if I break the pact or anyone else does, we all get weird tingles up and down our arms so we know someone's spilled a secret," Scorp said.

"Do I want to know what you told all of them?" Draco sighed.

"No," Scorpius said in a guilty tone.

"Scorpius..." Draco groaned before burying his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry dad, I shouldn't have..."

"No, don't." Draco shook his head and looked up at his son, a painfully guilty expression still on Scorp's face. "It's okay, I trust your judgement..."

"...I didn't want to go back to being an outsider again," Scorp confessed. He felt so awful at betraying his dad's trust.

"Scorp, I forgive you," Draco said. He put his hand on Scorp's shoulder and gave it a little shake. "I put an awful lot on you at such a young age, and you didn't share it with anyone. You carried it all alone, and you shouldn't have had to. You're entitled to want a life of your own, and circle of friends, however weird they are with odd initiation ceremonies and the like. It's not like I can talk, I had to go through an initiation ceremony of my own and I did a lot worse than spilling some meaningless secrets."

"We aren't weird! We're just thorough!" Rose said indignantly.

"You're weird," Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh shove off!" Rose laughed before throwing more chocolate at him. She turned back to Scorp who was still looking incredibly upset with himself. "You know, after our initial weekend and that memorial ball...you'd never have been an outsider again, regardless of how initiation went..."

"Not to you maybe," Scorp shrugged. "But it wouldn't have been fair on the others if I'd have dodged it. And I sort of get the idea behind it, sharing secrets and getting to know each other on a deeper level."

"This wouldn't by any chance be the reason why half your family have dropped the scowls every time they see me?" Draco asked Rose.

"Most probably," Rose nodded, the cat was out the bag now, there was no point trying to go back.

"I wondered what was up with that," he shrugged in thought. "Well, at least they don't lace their new expressions with pity I suppose..."

Rose snorted and shook her head. "As bad as you've had it, it would take a lot for anyone in my family to pity you." She grinned affectionately. "For starters, they hate pity themselves, and not only that but the issues between our families haven't all been because of a war..."

"Fair enough," Draco couldn't disagree with that.

Scorpius took another piece of chocolate in an attempt to stifle a yawn but failed. Rose giggled at him and he scowled at her.

"You guys can go back to bed if you want," Draco said, a small smile playing on his lips as Rose blushed.

"We were in the library," Scorpius said, another yawn erupting from his mouth.

"I know, but that sofa isn't much of a sofa anymore, is it?" Draco raised an eyebrow at the pair of them. "Why don't you just use a bedroom? I'm sure the beds are comfier than an enlarged sofa?"

"It's just where we happen to fall asleep," Scorp shrugged awkwardly.

"Sorry, I forgot you're still doing that strange little dance," Draco chuckled.

"Dad!" Scorp hissed.

"What?" Draco asked innocently.

"I can't go back to sleep," Rose shook her head. "I only need about four hours a night and I'm good, so they'll be no sleeping for me anytime soon." She popped another piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"And you know, I can't go back to sleep once I'm _awaaaaake_..." Scorp yawned again as he finished.

"That was before you were training six days a week," Draco said. "Go to bed."

"I'm fine," Scorp said, his eyes drooping.

"Scorp, go to bed," Rose chuckled sweetly. Scorp sighed before nodding and begrudgingly standing up, walking out of the kitchen on tired feet towards the library. He'd never be able to sleep if he went back to his own bed, but the sofa had some potential at least.

.

"He's so tired," Draco shook his head. "I keep telling him to leave me, silence my room and all that, but he refuses to."

"Because he knows you'd still be suffering, and he'd be doing nothing to help," Rose said.

"He can't carry on like this, he'll run himself into the ground," Draco said.

"So maybe the dreamless sleep potion would benefit not just you, but him too," Rose said softly.

"Rose..." Draco groaned and shook his head. "I hate that stuff, really hate it. I don't like not being aware of what's going on around me..."

"I know, I get that," Rose said.

"I don't think you do," Draco said. "You remember when I told you I learnt a long time ago to be relaxed without looking relaxed? It's the same sort of principle. I learnt a long time ago to always sleep with one eye open. With Voldemort and his cronies in this house, not to mention my own father, not being alert at all times could end up being quite painful..."

"But the war is over and you need to learn how to trust again," Rose said. "You said yourself that the only people that can get in the house and past your wards are your mother and Scorpius."

"And you," Draco smirked.

"Well, if it helps, I promise not to try and murder you in your sleep," Rose grinned and Draco chuckled. He grabbed a few more chunks of chocolate and munched on them before looking back up at Rose.

"To put things into perspective, it would have been nicer if they had murdered me in my sleep. The only thing that stops me wishing they hadn't, is Scorp. He wouldn't be here if I hadn't survived." Draco shrugged.

"What did they do?" Rose asked curiously.

"I'm not sure I should be telling you anything," Draco said. "The last I heard, your parents didn't tell you shit and it was probably for good reason."

"This is different," Rose said. "You're telling me what happened to you, not what happened to my parents."

"No, it's pretty much exactly the same. Your parents wanted to protect you from the war, not learn about the other side of it," Draco said.

"I'm not a child," Rose said.

"You're eighteen, of course you're a fucking child," Draco snorted.

"I think it all depends on our experiences, I might be a child in your eyes based on my age but I'm an adult in my own right based on what I've seen and lived through," Rose argued. "I doubt you would still have classed yourself as a child, even before you turned eighteen. I reckon Scorp probably didn't think of himself as much of a child by the time he turned fifteen maybe sixteen..."

"Granger, what stripped me of my innocence before I was sixteen was very different to what stripped you of yours," Draco sighed.

"It wasn't just Smith you know?" Rose said softly.

"What?" Draco frowned.

"I mean, that was the final piece but it wasn't just him and his actions that made me grow up so much faster than some of my peers..." Rose shrugged, a small, sad smile playing across her lips.

"Rose, it still won't be the same," Draco shook his head.

"I know," she said. "I know it's totally different reasons and totally different circumstances, I'm just saying it wasn't all down to some jackass six weeks ago..."

"I get that."

"I don't think you do."

"Try me."

"The thing that made the first dent, was when I made my first headline, and it wasn't a good one." Rose sighed and shook her head. "It was when I started dating Derek McMillan. We'd been out and had a really lovely time, the guy was nice enough. We made the mistake of making out in what we thought was a dark, deserted corner of the park. Turns out it wasn't so much deserted...our picture was on the cover of the Prophet the next day, along with some shameful headline about my promiscuity. I was only fifteen and still of the mind that if you tell the truth, all will be well again...not so much." Rose shoulders dropped as she continued, grabbing more chocolate to distract herself. "No one cared what I had to say, no one cared what the truth was. All they cared about was the fact that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's daughter had been caught after dark in public with her tongue down some guy's throat. It was at that point I realised I had to watch whatever I did wherever I was because the whole of the country believed themselves deserving of the details of my whole life and then judging me for it. It was the pressure of knowing I was always being watched and someone always had an opinion about what they were seeing."

"I take it that's also one of a few reasons why you haven't turned Smith in yet?" Draco asked.

"He has good friends in high places. The media coverage would be a bloody war, one lot of people would take his side and say I'm some conniving snake who's making it all up, another load would be on my side but I'd likely end up victimised all the same and I don't want to be a victim all my life, and then you'd get a good portion of them who'd believe me but feel I was asking for it anyway..." Rose said. "It's like I can't bloody win...what d'you mean _yet_?" She frowned at him, suddenly registering what he'd said.

"You aren't going to let him get away with it," Draco smirked. "You wait, once you're back for real, you'll send him down."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I understand why your haven't already. The reason why you won't do anything now is because you can't cope with both the psychological effects of his actions and the media frenzy. Once you've dealt with the former, you won't care all that much about the latter," Draco said. "Not to mention, that's only if he's smart enough to stay away from you long enough not incur your wrath or anyone else's..."

"He's not that smart," Rose snorted.

"Then he's likely to get himself killed because if he shows up near you and tries anything again, I'd wager most of your family wouldn't hesitate to strike. And I honestly don't know whether Scorp could refrain from killing him a second time..." Draco looked at her seriously.

"A second time?" Rose frowned. "I know he was upset over what happened at the bar, but there wasn't a lot he could have done even if he wanted to..."

"Rose, he still had his wand," Draco said.

"What? But I disarmed everyone..."

"He deflected your charm. He still had his wand," Draco said.

"Shit! That was a fucking close call! No wonder he was so tense and agitated when we got back..." Rose suddenly understood. Scorpius actually had the means to kill Simon right then and there, and he didn't. Not only did he feel it far more passionately than the rest of her family and friends, but he had the opportunity and let it pass him by.

"If Simon shows up again, I don't know if he'd hesitate a second time," Draco warned.

"He won't kill him, he's promised me," Rose said.

"He promised you?"

"He promised me he'd never let Simon take him away from me," Rose said, tears beginning to spring up in her eyes. "And he meant it, I know he did."

"He won't break it," Draco said. "If there was ever a promise he'd take as seriously as an unbreakable vow, it'd be a promise to you."

Rose simply nodded, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

"This whole thing is just so fucked up," She sighed.

"Life is fucked up, no matter what generation you come from and who you are. Life is unfair and often pretty shit at times. But the downs help us appreciate the ups, without feeling our lowest we wouldn't know what feeling our highest looks like." Draco smiled softly.

"Don't pretend to be so wise," Rose chuckled.

"I am wise," Draco said, a jesting air of pomp to his tone.

"A wise man would take his own advise, and realise that he can't dwell on his downs no matter how awful they are and no matter how much he believes they are self inflicted," Rose countered.

"They are self inflicted, I had a choice," Draco said.

" _Or death_ isn't a choice!" Rose argued.

"When you were doing what I was doing, it bloody well was!" Draco growled.

"You were so young!" Rose cried frustratedly. "Would you condemn Scorp to your life of crippling guilt, self pity and depression if he'd been forced into it just as you had?!"

"That's different!" Draco all but yelled. "Scorpius is my son, I'd never...it's different! It doesn't matter what you think Rose! It doesn't matter if I would believe everyone else innocent had it been them instead of me, because it wasn't. It was me and I will never be able to get those things I did, those actions I took, out of my head. I wake up this entire Manor screaming my fucking head off every single fucking night! It's not simply a case of changing how I think Granger...because it's about what I know, and I know there's no retribution for what I did."

"Scorp doesn't even know the half of it, does he?" Rose murmured.

"You're going to give the auror department a run for their fucking money with that bloody brain of yours!" Draco part huffed and part chuckled.

"He told me he made you tell him stuff after a while. Whatever you did tell him, it was bad enough..." Rose looked up at the haunted face of Draco Malfoy. "You barely scratched the surface though, right?"

"It's the type of shit you don't understand unless you've lived it," Draco said.

"It would be easier to understand if you explained it with feeling," Rose said.

"Meaning?"

"I get the impression that you give an objective account of things. You say what happened and that's that," Rose said. "It's not as simple as that..."

"Really?" Draco snorted. "So are you telling me you've explained your ordeal with Smith to someone in great detail, with feelings and everything?"

"Yes, I told Scorp." Rose held Draco gaze as he looked at her with slightly surprised eyes. "I told him all of it, exactly how I felt at each slow motion moment. Why d'you think he wants to kill the guy more than the rest of my family?"

"That's actually quite courageous of you," Draco said, a look of respect now evident on his face.

"He helped me to realise that by talking about it, I'd eventually get better. It felt freeing to tell someone, like it wasn't all on me," Rose said.

"The same can't be said for me," Draco said, seeing exactly where she was headed with that line of thought.

"I know how terrifying it is. Saying it all out loud, it makes it real. Not that is not real to begin with, but there's something sharply clarifying about telling someone else. It means you have to face it..."

"Rose, you were facing something someone did to you!" Draco huffed in exasperation. "I'm facing something _I_ did, to multiple people!"

"Yes, but your actions were forced on you. It was something done to you!" Rose cried.

"It is not going to change the fact that I did them!" Draco ground out.

"You deserve to be happy and to not be plagued by decisions that weren't yours!"

"Granger, just give up will you!" Draco shouted. "Merlin woman, you're impossible!" He stood up and paced the length of the island counter a couple of times. "No one will know the extent I went to in order to keep myself alive, and if they did I can sure as hell tell you they aren't going to give a flying fuck how I felt while doing it!"

"You don't know that!" Rose argued, standing up herself. "You haven't given anyone the chance to understand!"

"Because it doesn't matter how much they understand," Draco stole his impatience and rested his hands back on the counter, leaning towards Rose slightly, trying desperately to get this stubborn young girl to see what he was saying. "It doesn't matter if they understand or not, because no matter how I felt, someone else was feeling worse. And you can't take that away from the people I hurt. You can't ask them to see past their hate of me and the things I did, because no matter how much I didn't want to, I still did it. I still hurt people. And most people in this world are not as well adjusted as you think they are."

"I'm not asking them to, I'm asking _you_ to," Rose said. "Why can't you see past your own hate for yourself? Why can't you accept that you are worth caring about? That what you felt, while it won't matter to most, will matter to some?!"

"Because it shouldn't," Draco sighed as he sat back down.

"It does to me," Rose said, also sinking back onto her stool.

"Why do you care so bloody much?" Draco frowned softly. "Why does is matter to you?"

"Because it matters to Scorp and I lo..." Rose cleared her throat and stopped herself.

"You what?" Draco said, a hint of sneer apparent on his face.

"You know what," Rose glared.

"Come on, you've just sat there and told me that telling someone how you felt was completely freeing..." Draco looked at her challengingly.

"Because I love him," Rose huffed.

"And how freeing was that?"

"Quite, actually. Now I just have to work up the nerve to say it to him." Rose shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "So, I rose to your bait...what were you dreaming about tonight?"

"Not a chance," Draco shook his head fiercely. "If I ever tell you anything, it'll never be that."

"So tell me something else..."

"No."

"You're argument this whole time is that you're afraid to say anything because no one will understand or care what you were feeling, and I've just told you I will!" Rose looked at him determinedly. "So tell me something..."

"You really think you're that much better than everyone else?" Draco spat. "That you can see past the shit I did when even I can't see past it?!" Draco growled in frustration. "The war I fought and the things I did were to most of your fucking family and friends Rose! You _will_ hate me, I promise you. If I you knew, if I told you, you'd hate me. And you might say you understood but..." he shook his head, a mirthless chuckle slipping through his lips. "...it doesn't matter how much you understand, you still wouldn't be able to stop hating me."

"I'm sorry," Rose said. "I'm sorry I push and I poke and I prod, but I can't just let it go. What happened to you wasn't right, it wasn't your fault and although you're not completely innocent..."

"I'm nowhere near bloody innocent," Draco scoffed. "Let me put it this way...had the tables been turned and your mother was in my shoes, I can honestly say without a shadow of a doubt that she'd have died. Because she'd never have been able to do the things I did, she'd never have physically been able to go through with it. She'd have chosen death."

"We can't all be Hermione Granger," Rose said quietly.

"No we can't," Draco sighed. A strange silence settled on them for a few minutes, not awkward but not exactly comfortable.

.

"That's another one of my reasons, for being more adult than child." Rose looked down at her long been empty mug and blew out a small breath. "Living in the shadow of the infamous Hermione Granger-Weasley...you learn to live with never being quite good enough."

"You're good enough in your own right Rose," Draco said, a hint of seriousness to his voice.

"Not for most of wizarding Britain I'm not," Rose gave a sardonic chuckle.

"To those that count, you are," Draco said.

"My mother is perfect according to most of the country, and don't get me wrong, she was the best mother I could ever wish to have...but, I hate how she's this angel. As though she doesn't have a flaw in sight. It makes me so mad because she has a lot of them, like any normal person. But you can't say anything or complain about anything because your mother is this revered person in the eyes of the country..." Rose sighed.

"From what she said to Skeeta at the ball, it doesn't sound like she's very fond of being seen that way either," Draco said.

"She's not, but she's powerful enough and has suffered enough to not give a shit what people think," Rose said with a shrug.

"Same could be said for you," Draco suggested. "Just because they can't see the pain you suffered or have heard about the trials you faced, doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"Yeah, I know," Rose said. "Before Simon I didn't really care all that much, it was more a case of keeping the peace and having an easy life. Bit like why you still pretend you and Astoria are together."

"It's not worth rocking the journalistic boat," Draco snorted.

"Exactly," Rose agreed with a smile. She sighed and looked around the kitchen for a few minutes, just sitting in a much lighter, now comfortable silence with Draco while munching little bits of chocolate as they went.

"Scorp's first match in a week," Draco broke the silence first. "Are you supporting the Arrows or the Cannons?"

"I accepted a challenge from him, that first weekend we spent together. I'm on the Arrow's side..." Rose sighed.

"How's your dad going to cope with that? He's a Cannons' man through and through," Draco smirked.

"I don't know." Rose grimaced. "I can't believe I had such awful luck that Scorp's first ever match would be against the bloody Cannons!"

"Is it just you in support of the Arrows then or...?"

"Me and Al," Rose said. "He'd never turn his back on Scorp, he'll support whichever team he's in."

"I'll see you there then," Draco grinned.

"Will your darling wife be in attendance?" Rose sniggered at the glare Draco shot her.

"Probably not, I'm sure she'll come up with a newsworthy reason to miss it," Draco said.

"Well, it's not like anyone would want her there anyway," Rose shrugged.

"Too true!" Draco laughed, getting up and putting the kettle back on again. A few minutes later they both had steaming mugs of coffee in front of them and were back to picking at the chocolate mountain turned slight hill.

"Her muggle husband is just as awful as she is," Rose said without thinking.

"I've heard," Draco sighed.

"Sorry, I doubt it's something you want to know or even talk about," Rose said.

"If I'd ever loved Astoria you'd probably be right, but I never did. Best thing she ever did was leave, well, other than give me Scorpius."

"Why did you marry her?" Rose asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"To keep my mother happy," Draco shrugged. "And for a while it wasn't too bad, we might not have loved each other but it didn't stop us from making the most of our marital obligations." He gave Rose a coy look and chuckled at the blush now staining her face.

"Oh shove off!" Rose huffed irritably. "Its not exactly my favourite topic when talking with my...Scorp's dad! You can't blame me, what teenage girl wants to hear her prospective father-in-law talk about sex...?" She grimaced again.

"Fair point," Draco conceded with a smirk. "But since we're on the topic and you mentioned it..."

"I never mentioned sex!"

"...not that! The part where you couldn't define you and Scorp, and then in the next breath proceeded to tell me you're going to marry him."

"I never said that!"

"Prospective father-in-law implies just that," Draco said smugly.

"I, look, ugh!" Rose cried out in irritation. "Can we just drop it for now? Especially since you aren't in a particularly sharing mood?!"

"On the contrary, I think I've been very generous," Draco said.

"You haven't told me a single thing, you've literally just told me why you'll never tell me a single thing," Rose said with raised eyebrows.

"I'll make you a deal Granger," Draco smirked. "If you can get your parents' permission, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"To do that I'd have to tell them about your nightmares," Rose said, her eyes narrowed.

"And I'm happy for you to, but don't forget you'd also have to tell them how you know for sure I had them, and probably all about our late night, early morning chats," Draco grinned triumphantly.

"If I told my mum about all this, you realise she'd just end up here too?" Rose said.

"Rose, if there's one person in all the world who really won't give a fuck what I was feeling, it'll be your mother," Draco tried to keep the pain and guilt from appearing on his face, but even he wasn't strong enough to stop it.

"You dream about something that happened to my Mum, don't you?" Rose whispered, almost too scared to hear his answer.

"I'm not saying anything. Neither of your parents wanted you to know any of it, so unless you can convince them otherwise, my mouth stays shut." Draco looked remorsefully up at her. "She deserves to hate me, she deserves to hate me without restraint. And she should."

"It didn't seem as though she hated you when you were fixing up my arm..." Rose said thoughtfully.

"Because I was healing you," Draco said. "Trust me, she'd never want anything to do with me, and she'd never want you to either."

"I think you don't know my mum as well as you might think," Rose said.

"I think I know her better than you realise," Draco murmured.

They slipped into another contemplative silence after that. A few moments of idol chit chat came and went as the early morning hours dragged by. Rose eventually went back up and woke Scorp, the two of them spending the day wondering the Manor grounds and reading in the library. It was one of the best days Rose had had since she'd left school.

...

It was the day of Scorp's first match. Rose had stayed over at his house twice more since the time she'd helped babysit for his Mum, both times she'd tried to grill Draco for information and both times she'd failed. Draco, on the other hand, had been exceptionally good at weaselling his way into her head and getting her to talk about all manner of things. He was almost as easy to talk to as Scorpius. Scorpius found himself oddly relieved that the two of them were so comfortable around one another, if only because it meant he could go back to bed and get some much needed sleep without feeling guilty. Both Rose and Draco had become quite firm friends in such a short space of time, and they realised it was probably owing to how often they'd seen each other at their weakest moments within that time. Rose was currently saying goodbye to most of her family excepting Al, watching as they made their way to the opposing side of the stadium all dressed in bright yellow cannon's merchandise. Rose and Al went to find seats in the Arrows side of the stands. They found some in a pretty good part of the stadium, not too high or too low and in just the right position to see everything. As they went to sit down, Rose spotted Draco making his way towards the boxes.

"Draco!" Rose called out, much to Al's astonishment and a few similar looks from the surrounding crowd. Draco practically scowled at her. Rose rushed over to him, Al in hot pursuit.

"What do you want Miss... _Granger_?" Draco snapped. "You'd do well to remember some manners!"

"Oh fuck off Draco!" Rose glared, realising his shitty attitude was down to the fact that he was surrounded by a few of his friends. Flick and Gabe were among them, having accompanied their fathers. The lot of them were looking in shock at Rose. "Don't tell me you have a default setting to?!"

Flick and Gabe sniggered at that, remembering how long Scorp's default setting had lasted.

"A what?" Draco frowned.

"A default setting. It means switching back to being a dick just because your friends are here," Rose said.

"Some habits are harder to break than others," Draco smirked.

"Obviously not that hard, you still called me Granger," Rose shot back.

"So it would seem," Draco said. The friends behind him, consisting of Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and his wife Pansy, née Parkinson, all looked curiously at the exchange taking place.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"I own a box here," Draco gestured to the VIP area behind him, leading to the top boxes.

"Of course you do," Rose scoffed. "I meant, where do you think you're going?"

"To the box that I own," Draco said slowly with a frown.

Rose snorted. "You are not sitting in a top box at Scorp's first ever match." Rose's tone conveyed little room for argument.

"Excuse me?" Draco looked at her in disbelief.

"Those bloody boxes are so far removed from the real game you might as well watch it on a tv screen!" Rose huffed. "You can come and sit with us..."

"You must be bloody bonkers if you think I'm going to sit in the stands!" Draco cried.

"Does it look like I'm mad?" Rose asked him calmly.

"Rose, ninety nine percent of people in this country hate my guts," Draco pointed out. "I'm not too interested in standing with my back to a good portion of them."

"Oh don't be such a baby," Rose brushed his comment off. "No one is going to try and hex you in the middle of a stadium, stop being so paranoid! You're not important enough for most people to risk Azkaban, and you said yourself that most of the awful things you did were to my family and friends." Their now conjoined group gasped at that point and Draco glared at her. "None of my lot were stupid enough to curse you in public _before_ Scorp was initiated, and I'm not sure many of them really want to at all now. So, are you going to come and actually enjoy your son's first game, atmosphere included, or are you going to go and hide whilst pretending it's for the best?"

"You are an infuriating witch," Draco growled.

"Thank you," Rose grinned.

"Wasn't a compliment," Draco glared.

"I know," Rose said, turning back towards where her and Al were sat and pulling Draco along by his arm.

"If I do happen to get hexed or cursed, I will hold you personally responsible," Draco grumbled as she pulled him along and sat him in the seat next to her. All his friends followed in some kind of confused daze. Flick, Al and Gabe all came and sat on the other side of Rose, just as unsure as their older counterparts.

"Don't give me that," Rose sighed. "If I recall, you learnt a long time ago to remain vigilant even while sleeping. You get hexed or cursed and it's your own bloody fault for not deflecting it quick enough," Rose said, only loud enough for Draco to hear. She smirked at him before turning back to the pitch and eagerly awaiting the start of the match.

.

"Draco...?" Blaise called quietly from beside him, turning his best friend's attention towards himself and off the red-headed clone of the Gryffindor Princess.

"Yes?" Draco replied.

"What the fuck is going on?" Blaise asked, in a tone so calm and confused that it would have sounded quite child-like if it weren't for the swearing.

"What do you mean?" Draco frowned innocently, knowing exactly what he meant.

"You and the Weasley-Granger girl?" Blaise said.

"What about it?" Draco continued to frown. Theo, Pansy and Greg all looked around at him and waited for his answer.

"I thought she was Scorp's girlfriend?" Blaise said tentatively.

"You say that as though you're implying she might be mine..." he looked dangerously at them, knowing it wasn't just Blaise's question. He just happened to be the unlucky sod sat next to him.

"No!" Blaise shook his head quickly. "You just, you're not an easily manipulated person..."

"He met his match," Rose said, peering around to look at Zabini.

"Granger," Draco growled, giving her a sideways glare.

"What?" Rose shrugged. "You did!"

"Okay, could someone please tell us what the hell is going on?!" Pansy hissed. "You're acting like you're old friends or something?!"

"We are, friends I mean, obviously not old ones..." Rose said.

"Rose!" Draco hissed this time.

"Oh for merlin's sakes!" Rose huffed. "Half my bloody family and these two bloody idiots..." She gestured to Flick and Gabe. "...thought me and your son were dating because Scorp couldn't open his fucking mouth and just tell his friends the bloody truth!" She cried frustratedly. "Stop being a pissing recluse and actually explain yourself without answering questions as evasively as you fucking can!" Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Greg couldn't stop looking in shock at Rose.

"Can you just shut the fuck up and mind you're own fucking business?!" Draco whispered furiously, his angry eyes making their surrounding group recoil slightly even though he was focusing them entirely on Rose.

"Cut that out," she pointed at him and instantly he huffed, his fierce look vanishing and a more defeated one taking over. "And do what I said. Unless of course you want the press to believe we might be dating? That would make a great headline, don't you think?" Rose growled sarcastically, folding her arms and staring him down.

"You are being way to dramatic," Draco sighed.

"Am I? Considering the public think I'm dating your son..."

"You and Scorp aren't dating?" Theo asked in surprise.

"No," Rose said.

"Not yet," Al, Gabe and Flick all said in unison, smirking at Rose.

"What they said," Rose grumbled in defeat.

"What d'you mean, not yet?" Blaise asked.

"It's sort of complicated..." Rose said.

"Lead by example Granger," Draco smirked. "Or do you want the press to believe the three of us are entangled in some sort of elicit affair?!" He matched her tone of sarcasm perfectly.

"You should know by now that challenging me only ends badly for you," She gave him a deadpan look. "My ex-boyfriend, Smith, didn't work out to well. There were some things that happened while I was with him...I'm just not ready for a relationship yet," she told the four of his friends as he groaned defeatedly. "Your turn..." she smiled sweetly at him.

"I have never wanted to murder a person more than you in my entire life," Draco huffed.

"Now that is being dramatic," Rose laughed. "And you're avoiding the question."

"She has this weird sleeping pattern, means she only has to get four hours sleep a night and she's good to go for the day," Draco explained to his friends. "She's been staying over at the Manor, there was some stupid challenge between her and Scorp, his end of the the deal meant she got access to the library whenever she wanted it so she comes over and falls asleep in there quite often. About a week ago, Scorp fell asleep too before he could take her home..."

"And she woke up to your nightmares," Blaise filled in for him. Draco nodded, watching his friends as understanding started flitting across their faces.

"She has a habit of poking her nose in where it doesn't belong..." Draco began again, this time with a small smile on his face.

"I do not!" Rose cried indignantly.

"You really do," Draco said. "She wouldn't leave me well enough alone, and whilst I haven't actually told her anything..."

"Yet," Rose cut in defiantly as Draco shot her sideways glare.

"It's hard not to develop some kind of friendship with a person when you've sat up talking to them for four nights in one week," he finished.

"She's right you know," Blaise sniggered. "If you hadn't have told us all that, we'd have been wondering for a very long time just what the hell was going on. And the press would have asked for comments and I would not have known what the hell to say..."

"Don't say that!" Draco cried exasperatedly. "She doesn't need a bigger bloody head."

"He didn't have to tell me I was right for me to know I was right," Rose grinned.

"Shut up and pay attention to game, Scorp's about to come on." Draco muttered, although his lips were twitching in what looked like a smile trying to break through.

.

The game Scorpius played was beyond breath taking. Rose watched avidly as he swooped through the air, like he was born for a broom. The game lasted a little over two hours, the Arrows winning by fifty points. Scorpius caught the snitch almost effortlessly. The crowd went wild, the Arrow fans were yelling and cheering. The Cannons' fans, although far more subdued, were being relatively good sports about the whole matter and clapped their opponents victory none the less. Once the victory lap was over and the teams were on the ground, Rose made her way out of the stands and down towards Scorpius. Draco had already left and the rest of the group they were sat with followed her keenly.

The pitch was awash with people, all of them screaming and crying and shouting, one side in joy and the other in commiseration. Draco caught sight of his son stood in the middle of a sea of people, all cheering his name and congratulating him happily. He was surrounded by quite a number of good looking girls too, all fawning over his amazing catch. Draco was proud of the little attention his son was offering them, but couldn't help feel a little protective of Rose and what she might make of the scene.

"Scorp!" Draco yelled above the noise.

"Dad?!" Scorpius yelled back, after hearing Draco. Finally he saw his father and fought his way forwards towards him. A good portion of people stood around to watch him as he talked with his dad.

"Scorp!" Draco beamed at him. "That was insane! Incredible! I'm so proud of you! You were amazing!"

"Thanks dad," Scorp grinned as Draco pulled him for a hug. "How come you weren't sat in the box?" He frowned, having looked for him there while flying but unable to see him.

"Ask your girlfriend," Draco said, giving him a pointed look as his gaze flicked to the many whimpering woman surrounding him.

"Dad..." Scorpius' tone was one of warning and exasperation. "You know it's only Rose, and it'll only ever be Rose."

"I thought you were single?" One of the witches spoke up, her tone hopeful.

"Technically I am," Scorp said. "But just because I don't have a girlfriend, doesn't mean I'm actually available."

"So what? Your dating? Just not exclusively?" Another woman spoke up.

"No, I'm exclusively one woman's, I'm just not dating her yet." Scorpius smirked at the frowns and confused looks a lot of the crowd were giving him. Draco smiled proudly at him. "Where is she?" Scorp asked.

"She'll probably be here in a second, I left as soon as you'd won. I think she stayed for the victory lap," Draco said.

"Are you going to tell me why you weren't in the box?"

"Because Granger decided I couldn't watch your first match from inside four glass walls, and then manipulated me into agreeing with her," Draco said.

"I'm impressed," Scorp said. "You aren't easy to manipulate."

"Well, like she said, it appears I've met my match," Draco sighed and Scorpius smirked.

"Who'd have thought your match would have been little Rose Weasley?" Scorp laughed.

"I wouldn't look so happy, I'm not the one she's likely to marry..." Draco laughed as Scorp paled slightly.

"It's a good job I love her," Scorpius murmured, more to himself than anyone else. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Scorp!" Rose's voice sailed through the air and Scorpius' head snapped up as he began looking around for the bushy haired red head.

"Rose! Rosie?!" Scorp yelled back and a few minutes later she was standing not two feet away from him, smiling intensely as her eyes met his. She squealed and ran at him, jumping and wrapping her arms around his neck. Scorpius picked her up and twirled her around, laughing with her. He set her down and kept his eyes locked on hers.

"Rose! Rosie?!" Calling her with the same words but a totally different tone, was Ron Weasley. Rose whipped her head round to look for her father, the panic in his voice evident. Something was wrong.

"Dad?!" Rose called back to him, disengaging from Scorp's arms and trying to get back through the crowd and towards the entrance of the pitch.

"Rosie?!" Ron shouted again.

"Dad?!" Rose cried, looking all around and finally finding him. He was standing right by the entrance, looking completely frazzled and with a look of fear so hopeless on his face that it made Rose's insides turn to ice. "Dad! What's wrong?!" Rose already felt like crying as she approached him.

"Rosie! Thank merlin! We have to go! Gramps, he's in St Mungo's, he's had a heart attack..." Ron looked so pained that Rose simply nodded.

 **A/N - so, chapter 30! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I promise a concluding chapter in 12-48 hours. Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites, it really means a lot to me that so many people are into this story. Anyway, I hope this chapter keeps up expectations and I'll have the next one ready for you asap!**


	31. Chapter 31

"Dad! What's wrong?!" Rose already felt like crying as she approached him.

"Rosie! Thank merlin! We have to go! Gramps, he's in St Mungo's, he's had a heart attack..." Ron looked so pained that Rose simply nodded. She turned to Scorp who'd followed her, Draco just behind him.

"I'll be twenty minutes, I'll meet you at the hospital," Scorpius said seriously.

"No, you stay and celebrate, I'll see you later...congratulations," she whispered, her head going a thousand miles a minute and her focus on nothing but getting to St Mungo's. She kissed Scorp on the cheek and took off at run alongside her dad, towards the floo exits.

Scorpius sighed and turned to his dad.

"Go," he said after taking one look at Draco's face.

"Scorp..."

"Go!" Scorp said again. "You're the best healer they have, they need you. I'll be right behind you..."

"You're not going to go and celebrate with your team?" Draco asked.

"Really? You seriously think I could stand to celebrate after hearing that and knowing Rose is going to be sat in a waiting room worrying about her grandfather all night?"

"Fair point," Draco conceded. "When you get to the hospital, find Marianne and tell her you want to see the Weasleys, she'll take you to them. Any one else and they'll tell you it's family only."

"Okay, thanks dad, see you there." Scorpius watched as his dad ran off in the same direction Rose and her father had gone only seconds before. Scorp turned back to his ecstatic team and went to tell them that he wouldn't be joining them for drinks.

"Scorp what's going on?" Blaise finally found someone he recognised, the lot of them having taken a little longer to get to the pitch than either Rose or Draco. They'd been waylaid by a frantic Ginny Potter who garbled something at Al before the two of them flew off towards the exits. "Al just took off with Ginny, where's your dad?" Blaise frowned, suddenly seeing the somber expression on Scorpius' face.

"Uh, Arthur Weasley had a heart attack, he's been taken to St Mungo's. Ron took Rose with him and dad heard what he said, so he took off for the hospital too. I'm going to get cleaned up then I'm heading over there too." Scorp sighed, running a hand over his face as he felt his exhaustion set in.

"Are you not going to celebrate? I'd have thought Arthur'll be fine, especially with your dad there..." Blaise said.

"I can't leave Rose to deal with it on her own, and I don't feel much like celebrating without her either," Scorp said.

"Okay, well, you played amazingly today," Blaise said. Theo, Pansy and Greg nodded behind him.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," Scorp gave them a half hearted smile.

"Keep us updated Scorp," Flick said quietly.

"I promise." Scorp said with a nod before wondering off towards the showers.

"Uh, I think we might go and sit in the cafeteria at the hospital dad," Flick said, a slight wobble to her voice as Gabe nodded.

"I think I might join you," Theo said softly.

"I think we all might," Blaise said.

"We're going to get back," Pansy said, not feeling comfortable at the idea of waiting for news on Arthur Weasley. After all, her and Greg didn't have any children, so their connection to the Weasleys was thin to say the least.

"Okay, see you later guys," Blaise said. They waved the Goyles goodbye before heading to the hospital themselves.

.

Rose was pacing the waiting room, she'd been pacing the waiting room since she'd arrived nearly twenty minutes ago. No one had told her anything. No one had told any of them anything. All her cousins were agitated too, those of them with kids hadn't had time to do anything with them so the waiting area was crammed with not only every Weasley son, daughter and in-law but all their children and grandchildren too. The door opened and everyone turned, hoping for something, some answers at least.

"Scorpius?" Al frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Rose was looking at him like he was a stranger. "I told you to stay and celebrate..."

"I know, but I wasn't really in the mood, knowing you were all here..." Scorp shrugged.

"Well, you didn't have to come. You should have stayed with your teammates..." Rose said, a slight shake to her voice as she looked at him.

"Rose...?" Scorpius looked around the room and saw quite a few red rimmed eyes staring back at him. A lot of them had intense looks of pain and fear as they couldn't help their minds wondering to the worst case scenario. Rose was looking at him as though she felt nothing. She'd basically shut herself down from the whole thing.

"What?" She asked.

"She's been like it since we got here mate," Al sighed.

"Like what?" Rose frowned. "I've been perfectly fine thank you very much!"

"Exactly!" Al barked. "This situation calls for anything but bloody fine!"

"What d'you want me to do Al? Dissolve into tears and make myself a wreck?!" Rose hissed. "Someone has to stay strong!"

"There's a difference between being strong and ignoring the problem, and you know it," Al threw back.

"I'm not ignoring it..." Rose said, her voice wavering slightly again.

"Rose?" Scorpius called and she looked at him, beginning to shake her head.

"You can't be here, you have to leave..." she whispered at him.

"No, I have to be here, I can't leave," Scorpius said softly.

"But..." Rose went to argue but Scorpius gently wrapped a hand around her wrist and tugged her to him. He put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight, her arms instinctively encircling his waist.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was you who said it's okay to not be okay, and it takes a lot more strength to be that vulnerable in front of people then it does to put a mask on?" Scorpius murmured to her.

"I really wish I still hated you sometimes," Rose sniffed into his chest as her wall broke almost instantly and she sobbed uncontrollably on him. Scorpius sighed and rubbed her back as she did, Al looked at him in relief and Ron glanced up as though he was more than grateful Scorp had appeared. Ten minutes later and Rose lifted her head off Scorp's chest, wiping her eyes and sniffing.

"Sorry Al," Rose whispered, pulling her cousin into an emotional hug.

"Don't worry about it," Al said. "I just didn't want to lose you again..."

"You won't," she said.

"Scorpius?" Frankie had appeared at his side.

"Hey Frankie," Scorp grinned softly.

"Can I, can I come and sit with you?" Frankie asked hesitantly.

"Course you can mate," Scorp frowned. "You don't have to ask..." Scorp looked up at Teddy and Victoire, the later mouthing the words 'thank you' from across the room. He suddenly realised how strange and scary it must be for the five year old, all the adults in his life gathered in one room in such a collective state. Even Fred's twins were being incredibly subdued and just sitting and reading quietly amongst themselves. Frankie slipped his hand inside of Scorp's and waited patiently for him to find a seat. Scorp squeezed his little hand reassuringly before looking to Rose. She crossed the room and sat down in an empty chair, Scorp sitting beside her. He scooped Frankie up and plonked him on his lap, the small boy curling into him and sighing in what sounded like relief. Rose reached out and took Scorp's free hand, entwining her fingers with his. Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she squeezed his hand and gave him a small, sad smile. They sat quietly for what felt like a long while, the whole room waiting as the seconds and minutes ticked by.

.

Suddenly the door flung open and Draco stepped inside. He had a determined, professional look on his face but it was easy to see he was verging on losing that to a more pissed off aura.

"I apologise for what will no doubt be considered rude and blunt, but I haven't got time to nice it up. I am the best healer in this hospital," he said whilst looking around the room and directing his words at all of them. "...and whilst I completely understand that Molly Weasley has every right not to trust me, I cannot heal her husband whilst she refuses to let me treat him. If someone cannot get her to cooperate with me within the next ten minutes there's a very good chance that Arthur won't make it."

Rose immediately stood up from her seat and walked towards Draco, silently volunteering herself.

"Rose..." Hermione went to discourage her, seeing the looks from her husband and his siblings, all convinced it should be them.

"No," Rose said as she shook her head. "It has to be me..."

"Why?" Ginny frowned.

"Because I'm the only one in this room that does actually trusts him," she motioned to Draco. "How do any of you plan to persuade her to step aside when you don't trust him yourselves?" The room fell silent as the logic of her words set in.

"I'll go with you," Ron said and both Rose and Draco nodded before walking out the door.

"Is Gramp's going to be okay?" Frankie whispered to Scorpius.

"I don't know Frankie, I'm sorry," Scorpius whispered back. "But, one thing I do know, that man who came in just then..."

"The one who looked like you?"

"Yeah, he's my dad..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I can promise you that he'll do everything he can to try and make your Gramps better."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Scorp said with confidence.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Bill spoke up darkly.

"Dad!" All three of his children hissed at him collectively.

"It's a good job I never do then, isn't it?" Scorp said, looking at Bill defiantly.

"You can't blame my mother for not trusting your father," Bill grumbled.

"I never said I did!" Scorpius protested. "Even Dad said he didn't blame her!"

"Bill..." Hermione practically growled at her brother-in-law.

"What?!" Bill huffed. "Thirty years ago and Malfoy would have made a mistake on purpose to rid the world of one more Weasley!"

"Bill!" George barked. "That is enough!"

"What? So you're saying you trust the man?" Bill scoffed.

"Not exactly, but I'm not saying I don't trust him," George said. "You're upset right now..."

"Of course I'm fucking upset! It's Dad!" Bill raged, raking his hands though his hair.

"Language Bill!" His wife admonished him. "Zee chilledren!"

"I don't care about my bloody language!" Bill cried. "I just want to know dad's going to be okay!"

"We all do Bill," Charlie said. "But biting Scorp's head off for reassuring a child isn't going to get you any closer to finding out, is it?"

"No, but promising Draco Malfoy will do his best to save a Weasley isn't something I can just sit and swallow," Bill snapped.

"He is the best healer in this hospital," Hermione spoke up. "And I do believe that he will go above and beyond to save your father's life."

"How can you believe that? After everything 'Mione?" Bill asked exasperatedly, already half broken and hoping she could give him some reason to believe it too.

"Because Rose does," Hermione shrugged simply. "My daughter doesn't trust easily, and she trusts Draco the same way she trusts Scorpius. And the only people I've ever seen her look at in the same way are all sitting in this room."

"I don't blame you for not trusting him," Scorpius said quietly. "If I were in your shoes I'd find it pretty impossible too. I don't know how to convince you that Dad will do everything he can and more, you're just going to have to wait it out like everyone else. Just...no one knows him like I do, no one has any idea who he is, unless you count Rose actually because I'm pretty sure she's got a relatively good idea...please, just...choose to hope we're right instead of deciding we're wrong already."

Bill simply nodded and kept his mouth shut. The rest of the family went back to vacantly staring at different parts of the room. Scorpius slid off his chair and went to sit with the rest of the children, all huddled in the small toy corner of the waiting room along with Polly and Sarah. Juliette took no time at all diving off Polly's lap and straight into Scorpius'. Scorp grinned softly at her as she began to babble playfully at him.

.

Draco opened the door to Arthur's room and allowed Rose and Ron to step inside ahead of him. Molly was at her husband's beside, clutching onto his hand and refusing to let him go. Rose had never seen her Nana so distraught before.

"Nana?" Rose called softly to her.

"Rose?" Molly whispered confused.

"Nana, you have to let Draco heal Gramps," Rose said.

"No!" Molly cried, an even mix of anger and fear in her voice. "I won't let him touch my husband! I don't trust him! I can't trust him! There must be someone else!"

"Nana..." Rose walked over to her grandmother and took hold of her free hand. She looked imploringly in Molly's eyes. "Nana, please? He's the best the hospital has and Gramps needs the best. If you don't let him do his job, Gramps will die..."

"Rose..." Molly sobbed. "I want to, but I just can't...I just can't trust him..."

"You don't have to trust him," Rose squeezed the hand she held. "You just have to trust me..."

"Trust you?" Molly said as tears fell down her cheeks. Rose nodded.

" _I_ trust him, I know he can save Gramps if you just give him a chance. Don't trust him, trust _me_..." Rose ended on a pleading whisper. Molly looked at Rose for a few seconds before glancing over at Draco uneasily and then landing on Ron.

"Mum, dad needs help," Ron murmured, a shake to his voice that Rose had never heard there before. "Please, do as she says."

Molly took in a deep and raggedy breath before nodding slowly. "Okay," she whispered. "Okay...b-but, but I want to stay..."

"Of course Mrs Weasley," Draco nodded at once. He gave the nurse a sideways glance who immediately left the room and returned seconds later with three chairs, lining them up against the far wall. Molly nodded before allowing Rose to lead her towards the chair, she sat in between her son and her granddaughter.

Draco took in a deep breath and tried to clear his mind, tried to block out the three pairs of eyes fixed on him as he rounded Arthur Weasley's beside.

"Marianne," he looked at the nurse standing on the other side of the bed. "If you could please scan his heart, enlarge the video and keep it steadily projected on the wall above his head?"

"Yes sir," she nodded and two seconds later they were looking at a video of Arthur's heart.

"Okay..." Draco looked at it in thought, working out exactly what was wrong and how to fix it. With a few mumbled spells and some intricate flicks of his wand, aimed at very specific areas of Arthur's chest, Draco straightened up and breathed out a sigh of relief. It had taken him all of five minutes to fix him up enough to be deemed stable. The rest of the damaged would have to be dealt with at a much slower pace, contrary to popular belief, magic was not always an instant fix.

"Is he...? Is that...? What...?" Molly practically garbled out.

Draco came and gently knelt in front of a still seated Molly. He locked his soft grey eyes onto her fearful hazel ones. "Mrs Weasley, your husband suffered a cardiac arrest as a result of a heart attack. What this means, is that his heart stopped because of the erratic pattern it was beating in, it couldn't take it anymore and ended up fibrillating instead of beating." He paused to let this sink in a little. "We managed to get it going again but it's a little more complicated to rectify the problem. The arteries leading to Arthur's heart became narrowed due to a build up of fatty materials surrounding the walls. A piece of it came free and this caused a blockage which resulted in the heart attack and then subsequent cardiac arrest." Draco took a breath before carrying on, continuing to keep his eyes locked on the elder Weasley's to be sure she understood what he was saying even in her panicked state. "What you saw me doing was finding the blockage and removing it. This means that his heart is working again, and beating normally. But, it doesn't mean he's completely cured." Draco was speaking in soft and easy tones, he wanted to sigh in relief again when Molly nodded her head slightly in understanding. "Mrs Weasley, your husband is going to be okay, but the pair of you and all your family have got to take this seriously, okay? There are things you're doing to need to do to get him strong and healthy again and then make sure he remains that way."

"Anything," Molly whispered, relief drenching her tone. "Anything at all." She sobbed happily.

"The blockage that was in his heart stopped the blood from getting to it, it caused some quite significant damage. He's going to have to take a few potions daily for the next few months in order to repair the damage and fix him up properly. His diet will also need to be looked at. The fatty materials in his arteries will be flushed away with the potions we're intending to give him, but he's going to need to watch what he eats in order to stop it from happening again. He'll need plenty of bed rest the next few weeks and he won't be going back to work before his potions have finished, and even then it will be a staggered return. I cannot emphasise this enough, but any and all stress is not good for him right now and he mustn't get too worked up over anything."

Molly nodded her head and let go of her son and granddaughter's hands with a small squeeze. "Thank you Mr Malfoy," she brushed the tears from her eyes and held out a shaky hand. Draco took it and gave her a soft smile, before moving aside to let her see her husband.

"I'm sorry I couldn't trust you," she said quietly as she stood up.

"Don't be, I quite understand," Draco said. He watched Molly make her way over to Arthur's beside and lower herself back into the chair next to it. She took her husband's hand and stared lovingly at him.

.

"Malfoy..." Ron cleared his throat to get the man's attention. "Thank you, you didn't have to..."

"It's my job," Draco said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but...you might be the best healer in the hospital, but you probably could have let a colleague deal with it..." Ron said. "Your son just won his first quidditch match and you left him to come here instead..."

"Draco...?" Rose interrupted and he looked at her as she came to stand by her father's side. Even after everything, he'd never seen her look so vulnerable. A few silent tears fell down her face before she launched herself at the stunned blonde man who instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you," she cried, the sound muffled since her head was still buried in his chest.

"Anytime Granger," Draco said without thinking. He grimaced inwardly before looking at a shocked and confused Ron. "Besides, if anything had happened to your Gramps...I'm not sure I could have dealt with the devastation it would have left in you or Scorp..."

Rose sniffed and stepped back, wiping her eyes as she did. She looked up into his kind and caring face, frustrated that no one else seemed able to see him that way.

"Why'd you call her Granger?" Ron frowned, deciding neutrality was better than anger for now.

"Uh..." Draco looked a little worried at that question.

"He finds it difficult to use Weasley in reference to people he's compelled to like, I think was the reason?" Rose gave him a cheeky smile as he scowled at her.

"You what?" Ron was still confused.

"It seems old habits die hard," Draco huffed. "I can't say _Weasley_ without..."

"Sounding like the obnoxious little shit you were in school?" Ron finished for him, having realised what Rose had said as Draco continued to explain.

"Yes, pretty much." He nodded.

"So not only is that an admission to liking my daughter, but also my wife as well," Ron said. Rose could see her father getting a little more than agitated.

"He hasn't called you Weasley yet either," Rose said.

"He hasn't had chance," Ron scowled. Draco shot Rose an I-told-you-so look and she simply shrugged.

"Can we put that aside for now and concentrate on the fact that he just saved Gramps' life?" Rose asked pointedly.

"Granger, you can't get rid of over thirty years worth of deserved animosity with one single act, no matter how good you may perceive it to be," Draco said.

"You saved my grandfather's life," Rose folded her arms defiantly. "I think that deserves at least some recognition."

"I appreciate the sentiment but I was doing my job," Draco said. "I understand your need to want to resolve our families' tension but you don't know what happened between us. The fact your father stood beside you and not your grandmother today merely illustrates how much faith he has in you, and since you were standing with me, believe me when I say, it must be a hell of a lot." Draco sighed at her indignant expression. "Drop it Rose, it's not fair on your dad. He has his reasons for hating me and unlike the rest of the country they are lot more personal and I'm perfectly deserving of it."

Ron's eyes widened at Draco's very eloquent admission of guilt, not to mention the fact that he seemed more than reserved to the idea that he should be hated. The one thing Ron hated more than Draco Malfoy right now was having to admit that maybe his wife and daughter might possibly be right about the git.

"Fine, I'll drop it... _for now_ ," Rose ground out.

"You'll drop it for as long as we tell you to," Draco said adamantly.

"Maybe if you actually spoke to each other..." she tried.

"Rose..." Draco warned. "Not here, not now."

"But..."

"Rosie, let it go," Ron said. "You will never make us the best of friends."

"I'd settle for amicable acquaintances," Rose grumbled, scowling at the two men as they snorted at her.

"Yeah okay," Draco said sarcastically.

"Try more along the lines of just-about-civil when stood in the same room," Ron smirked.

"You're not doing too bad right now, are you?" She mumbled.

"This is an exceptional circumstance," Draco retorted.

"One day, I will have my own way and you _will_ get along," Rose said, pointing a finger between the two of them.

"If anyone can make it happen, it's you," Ron grouched, taking Draco by so much surprise that he actually couldn't hide it.

"Yeah, because your so bloody stubborn we'd cave just for an easy life!" Draco agreed without thinking.

"Thank you," Rose grinned.

"It wasn't a compliment," Draco smirked.

"I know," Rose laughed at the twinkle in his eye. "Right, I'm going to go and see the others, let them know what's happening..." She gave both men one final hug each before walking off out the door.

"Malfoy..." Ron shifted awkwardly, not really sure what to say.

"Listen Ron," Draco said, finding it strange to use his first name but unable to spit Weasley out at him. "I meant what I said. I owe you and yours so much more than doing my job, even if that job entailed saving your father's life. You don't owe me anything, even civility when in the same room...you have every right to hate me till the day you die and I could do a thousand and one things to try and change that and make up for it, but it wouldn't even scratch the surface. I can't take back the things I did, the damage is already done, and no amount of striving to be better will ever change that. No good deed cancels out an evil one, not even a hundred good deeds will cancel out an evil one. I don't deserve forgiveness and I know that, I don't deserve it from anyone, but most of all I sure as hell don't deserve it from you or your wife."

"Could you just shut up for a second?" Ron almost growled. "Merlin I hate it when they're right!"

"Hate who for being right about what?" Draco frowned.

"Nothing," Ron sighed. "I appreciate the sincerity behind what you just said, I also didn't miss the fact that you never offered an apology or asked for forgiveness, thanks for not doing either..." Draco nodded, having already understood that 'sorry' was just as much of an insult as asking to be forgiven. "...I don't know what to think anymore, because your son is one of the best men I've ever met and if you were the same obnoxious little shit in school, that wouldn't be possible."

"Thank you," Draco said, not really sure what else to say.

"I'm just not sure how much of him was down to your wife," Ron frowned, looking at Draco in contemplation. This was not the same boy who tormented him in school, he was also not the same man who caused him so much pain during the war, but there was something frighteningly similar about him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Draco sighed.

"Try me," Ron challenged.

"Maybe one day," Draco said. "Right now, I have to go see some other patients."

"I thought you were off today?" Ron said. "Didn't you come in because you heard me yelling at Rose?"

"Primarily yes, but since I'm here I might as well make myself useful," Draco said with a shrug. "I'll be back later to check up on your dad and talk to your mum about him coming home and all that will go with it." Ron watched him walk out the door before turning back to his parents, shaking his head as though to clear his thoughts. Malfoy could wait till another day.

.

Rose smiled at her family as she walked through the door and back into the waiting room. She explained what had happened and exactly what Draco had said. The room breathed a collective sigh of relief at being told he would eventually be fine. There were a lot of wobbly smiles and happy tears before Marianne came to ask them if they'd like to see him. They decided to go in groups since they were such a large number, so Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all went first.

"Sorry about dad Scorp," Dominique said as soon as their parents had all left.

"Don't worry about it, he was just upset." Scorp shook his head, smiling at her reassuringly.

"Still, he shouldn't have bitten your head off the way he did," Vic glared at no one in particular.

"Was Gramps awake when you left Rose?" Al asked.

"No, not yet," Rose said. "I think they might have put him in some kind of magical coma after his heart stopped. But Draco said any and all stress isn't good for him right now, so I'd imagine the stress of trying to wake him up early instead of letting the coma subside naturally wouldn't do him any good either."

"Since when has Scorp's dad been Draco to you?" Al asked with a frown.

"Since about a week ago," Rose said.

"Any reason?" Al looked at her defiantly.

"Yeah," Scorp smirked. "She had a go at him a few times, refused to back down when he got angry and basically told him off about his nightmares and the fact he wasn't doing anything to stop them."

"And that led to her calling him by his first name?" Roxie looked incredulously at the two of them.

"Well, dad doesn't like people who just tell him what they think he wants to hear, or who give him whatever he wants, he respects her for speaking her mind," Scorp said.

"How much of your mind did you speak?" Fred frowned.

"A lot of it," Rose said.

"All of it," Scorpius laughed. "The kicker though, is that dad lets her and doesn't even argue most of the time."

"I don't really give him a choice," Rose said.

"So when do you think Gramps will get to come home?" Lily asked.

"A couple of days," Rose said. "Although, he's going to need lots of looking after and he's going to hate that."

"He really is," Molly sighed. "He's never been content relying on anyone..."

"We're just going to have to be super helpful," Rose said. "Make more of an effort to go over, talk to him, play chess, just generally try and distract him from the whole thing. That's not the worst of it though..."

"What's worse that confining him to the bed or a chair?" James frowned.

"Not being able to eat Nana's normal cooking," Hugo grimaced.

"Precisely," Rose said. "I wouldn't be surprised if we all have to take the hit on that one. Nana's not going to make Gramps eat healthy and let us get away with our usual diet."

"What?!" James cried. "But...but...I can't eat rabbit food!"

"It won't all be rabbit good you idiot," Teddy teased affectionately. "Nana's probably just going to have to change some of her recipes and try some new ones. Its Nana's cooking guys, it can only get so bad." There was murmur of consensus that flittered around the group. The all grinned at each other as they nodded.

"It also means that we're going to have to help Nana too," Rose said tentatively. "It's not fair to expect her to be stressing out because she's trying to look after Gramps and do all the things he was doing as well as all her usual jobs around the house." The group nodded again but somehow Rose didn't feel the sincerity in it that she had before. "I'll make a rota or something," she said. "If you all tell me when you're free and can lend a hand, I'll try and make it so that we're all contributing fairly. Obviously those of you with your own kids won't be able to help as often, but there's a good portion of us who are still young and single that should be able to lend a hand."

They all nodded again, eager to change the topic back to something a little less serious.

About twenty minutes later and the groups began swapping around. Their parents all went to get something to eat and drink from the cafeteria, now that they could actually stomach it, while a few more members of the family went in to visit. James, Polly, Fred, Sarah, Vic, Teddy, Dominique, Roxanne, Molly and her husband Mark all went next leaving the younger lot with the kids.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do," Fred grinned at them as he left.

"So not a lot then," Rose called to him as he shut the door, she smiled at hearing his laugh just the other side of it.

"So Gramps is going to be okay?" Frankie asked nervously.

"Yes, he's going to be just fine Frankie," Rose nodded.

"Did your dad really save him Scorp?" Frankie asked softly.

"Yeah, he did," Rose nodded before Scorp could respond.

"Will everyone like him now then?" Frankie said innocently.

"It's not really that simple," Scorpius smiled.

"It should be," Rose grumbled.

"Rose..." Al raised his eyebrows at her. "You can't expect everyone to fall down at Mr Malfoy's feet just because Gramps made it. People are more complex than that."

"I know..." Rose huffed.

"Still didn't stop you from trying to argue your point though, I bet?" Scorpius gave her an accusing look.

"I don't what you mean," Rose said.

"You had both our fathers in a room together, you know perfectly well what I mean," Scorpius said. Rose stuck her tongue out at him.

"If you must know, I think your dad helped more on that front than I ever could," Rose said.

"What d'you mean?" Lily frowned.

"Well, when I was trying to say to dad that Draco deserved at least some recognition for saving Gramps, Draco actually sided with my dad and basically disagreed with everything I said." Rose shrugged.

"That's not a bad thing, being humble though," Lucy said. Rose shared a look with Scorpius but remained silent. The pair of them knew it had nothing to do with humility and everything to do with Draco's firm belief that he was nothing short of a monster.

The next twenty or so minutes were filled with the seven of them playing with the nine children they'd been left with. The tension having been relieved from the room, the children weren't as suppressed as they had been and in seconds the lot of them were running around shrieking and screaming in delight. They were caught by both groups, the older generation having come back from lunch and the younger one having come to retrieve their children. Rose, Hugo, Al, Lily, Lucy and Louis all straightened themselves out before starting for the door and Gramps' room. Scorpius nearly got away with staying behind before Rose stomped back towards him, grabbed him by the wrist and marched him out the door with her. Incidentally, Frankie also refused to let go of his hand, so he ended up joining them too. Teddy and Vic told them to meet them down in the cafeteria, since they probably wouldn't have any luck feeding Juliette without Scorpius anyway.

.

Scorp wasn't sure how to feel as Rose led him down to her grandfather's hospital room. It wasn't like he knew the man, and he felt as though he were encroaching a little bit on all their close family time. Rose on the other hand, felt as though he belonged there just as much as anyone else, and unbeknown to him so did everyone else.

"Nana!" Lily rushed forward to embrace her grandmother as they entered the room.

"How's Gramp's doing?" Al asked softly as he approached the bed.

"He's doing well, we're just waiting for him to wake up," Molly smiled.

"He's strong, he'll be right as rain in no time," Lucy smiled back, taking one of the many vacant seats around Arthur's bedside.

"Nana? When will Gramps come home?" Frankie asked nervously.

"Oh, quite soon Frankie dear," Molly reassured him. "Mr Malfoy said he'd be allowed home in a couple of days. He'll still be unwell for a little while but Lucy's right, he will be all better eventually."

"Is that your dad? Mr Malfoy?" Frankie asked Scorpius.

"Yeah, he's a healer here," Scorp nodded.

"The best healer in the hospital," Molly murmured. "He's been very good to us, letting us stay in a private room and checking in regularly. And he's been so patient with me, explaining everything..."

"It's his job." Scorp shrugged.

"It's who he is," Rose countered, giving Scorp a reproachful look.

"You know he'd hate that? Right?" Scorp looked at her pointedly.

"Yep," Rose grinned. "He hates most of what I say..."

"So, what kind of stuff has Gramps got to do when he comes home?" Louis asked.

"Well, he's got potions to take that will slowly heal the damaged parts of his heart, and we're all going to be on a new diet too. It will help stop something like this from happening again, _to any of us._ " Molly looked around the room at them, daring them to answer.

"Who's had the biggest problem with that so far?" Rose laughed.

"Your father, closely followed by George, James and Fred." Molly smiled.

"What else?" Louis asked. "Rose said he won't be able to work for a while...?"

"No, but then he was thinking of partial retirement soon anyway," Molly said. "He wanted to have some time to relax and enjoy our rather extensive family. He won't be going back to work full time, probably just a few days a week. But he'll essentially be on bedrest until his potions have all been taken." She looked back around the group. "He's going to need lots of visitors to keep him busy..."

"Of course Nana," Hugo grinned. "We couldn't think of anywhere better to be," he said sincerely.

"Not mention we can be guinea pigs for any new recipes you want to try out," Lucy pointed out with a smile.

"I'm more than up for that!" Louis laughed.

"Can we come and visit him loads too?" Frankie asked. "Or is he too poorly to see children?"

"You know Frankie, I think seeing you lot will make him better much quicker," Molly said.

"When my great grandmother was poorly, my gran and my mum were always going to see her but I was never allowed to come because she wasn't well enough..." Frankie said quietly. "I missed my mum lots and then one day she stopped going and so did gran and they cried lots and now we don't see my great grandmother at all because she didn't get better..." Frankie sniffed.

"Oh sweetie!" Molly flew across the room to Frankie. "That's not going to happen to Gramps, he's going to be just fine! You wait and see!"

Frankie nodded and embraced the bear hug his Nana gave him before hopping up to sit on Scorp's lap and watching his Gramps very carefully. Scorpius put his arms around the boy and gave him a soft squeeze. Now he understood exactly why Frankie was so scared, it wasn't just seeing his parents, grandparents and close family distraught with worry, it was because he'd witnessed something similar before. After chatting amongst themselves for another fifteen minutes, the group decided food was now in order for them, so they left to meet up with the rest of their cousins in the cafeteria. Rose stayed behind with her Nana for a few more minutes.

"Oh Rose..." Molly sighed and looked lovingly at her granddaughter. "How did we get here, huh?"

"Well Nana, I'd rather be here with Gramps than home without him," Rose gave her a watery smile.

"I don't know what I'd do without him, the old fool!" Molly sniffed. "I've lived so many years of my life with him..."

"Nana, he's not going anywhere," Rose said softly.

"I know, I know that now..." she nodded. "But I just...I was so scared Rose, so scared. More afraid than I've been in such a long long time..."

"Oh Nana!" Rose wrapped the older woman in a comforting hug and sobbed with her, a mixture of fear, worry, panic and relief seeping out of them as they cried together.

"If it weren't for you Rose," Molly sniffed, shaking her head. "I don't know what would have happened..."

"What d'you mean?" Rose frowned, wiping her own eyes.

"I'd never have been able to let Mr Malfoy near him if it weren't for you," Molly said. "I could see how much you believed in him, I could feel how much you trusted him...I still don't understand how you do..."

"We've become some sort of friends lately," Rose said gently.

"Friends?" Molly whispered, almost aghast. "Rose, be careful, you have no idea what that man is capable of..."

"He's not the same man from the war, he was never really that man in the first place Nana," Rose sighed.

"My dear, he still sleeps at night," Molly gave her a dark look.

"That's just it Nana," Rose swallowed thickly. "He doesn't..."

"What do you mean he doesn't?" Molly frowned.

"He has awful nightmares, he wakes up screaming after only a few hours..." Rose said.

"And how do you know this exactly?" Molly asked, unwilling to believe her granddaughter so readily.

"I've heard him, several times," Rose confided.

"How have you heard him?! That would imply-" Molly's tone hardened almost immediately.

"I visit the library at the Manor and I've fallen asleep there on occasion," Rose explained quickly. "Nothing has been going on between me or any Malfoy, not along the lines you're thinking at any rate!" She smiled at her Nana who blushed and sniggered away her embarrassment.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry, I know you're not like that," she sighed. "But, why would he have nightmares?"

"I don't think things on his side of the war was as black as we'd like to think...was our side as white as we've been told?" Rose asked.

"Most certainly not," Molly shook her head in thought.

"He didn't want to fight against us all, of that I'm absolutely sure." Rose sighed. "I think the nightmares he has are about the things he had to do to keep himself alive..."

"It doesn't surprise me," came a croaky voice from the bed.

"Gramps!"

"Arthur!"

"Yes yes, hello girls!" Arthur smiled at the two of them before launching into a coughing fit. Molly helped him sit up while Rose found him a glass of water. Once he was finally settled and comfortable he carried on as though he'd never been asleep.

"I always thought that boy looked too torn to really believe in what he was doing," Arthur said. "He didn't have the same kind of darkness in his heart that his parents had. If we'd never have had a war I wouldn't have been surprised to find him moving as far away from his father's claws as possible."

"You really believe that?" Molly said.

"Of course," Arthur nodded. "You could see it in his eyes. He was far too intelligent to eat up everything you-know-who spouted, not without asking questions and coming to his own well formed answers that no doubt conflicted with that of the raging lunatic sharing his family home."

"Why didn't you ever say anything," Molly frowned.

"Because...well...we were fighting a war. All of us, young and old. I don't mean to sound harsh, but in the grand scheme of things it didn't matter. I had no proof other than my gut feeling and the poor boy didn't have a choice even if I was right. He was a Malfoy and a death eater...no one would have believed he'd defected and he'd have gotten his own family killed in the process." Arthur shrugged matter-of-factly.

There was a quiet knock from the door and Rose twisted to see Draco stood in the doorway, glaring at her.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy," Arthur said brightly. "I do believe it's you I have to thank for still being alive!"

"I was just doing my job Mr Weasley," he sighed. "Honestly, no thanks required."

"How much of that did you hear?" Rose asked him, wanting to smile at the deep red her grandmother had gone.

"Enough to know that you can't keep your bloody mouth shut," Draco growled, moving over to the bed so as to examine her grandfather more thoroughly now he was awake.

"I had to explain to Nana why I trusted you!" Rose argued.

"How about the time _I_ healed _you_ and kept _my_ mouth shut?!" He huffed.

"I didn't think about that," Rose said, feeling quite guilty now.

"Obviously," he scoffed. "Can you please stop trying to change everyone's perception of me Rose! I told you to drop it, now drop it!"

"And I told you I can't do that!" Rose looked at him defiantly. "It's not fair-"

"Life's not fair! I don't give a shit Rose! I just want to be left alone!" Draco cried, his exasperation once again evident. "I've dealt with it up till now and I will continue to deal with it, _my way!_ "

"You have nightmares every night and you hate yourself more than I think I've ever seen someone hate another person before! That is not dealing with it!" Rose bit back.

Draco howled in frustration and swung back around to the door. "You are the most infuriating, stubborn, insufferable, relentless little witch I have ever had the displeasure of meeting, and I went to school with your mother!" He snapped irritably at her as he walked out the room.

"See?" Rose gestured to the open door. "He's impossible!"

Arthur chuckled at his granddaughter while Molly sat with her mouth agape at the way she'd spoken to Draco Malfoy.

"Sweetheart, I don't think his problem is one you can fix," Arthur said gently. He face became serious. "He's been through too much and unlike the rest of us, a lot of his issues were self inflicted."

"But Gramps..." Rose began.

"Rose, those who suffered pain on our side of the war, in whatever capacity...we were able to deal with it in a healthy way because we could make sense of it. The people we were fighting were awful and they wanted us dead because we opposed their ideals and fought against them. We knew we'd end up hurt eventually, it was a given and it was worth it. Draco doesn't have that luxury, more often than not he was probably hurt by his own side and then he had to make himself inflict an awful amount of pain on those he'd rather stand with. I'd be hard pressed to find a reason that made all that worth it too, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose so..." Rose sighed. "I never really thought about it that way..."

"Anyway, enough of all that, how are we all?" Arthur asked cheerily.

Molly suddenly remembered why they were all there and exactly what happened.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She admonished him, glaring lightly at him and refraining from smacking him. "You scared me half to death you awful man!"

"I wouldn't dream of it Mollywobbles," Arthur said softly. "I'm so so sorry my love..." he took his wife's hand and pulled her gently to him. Rose took the opportunity and snuck out the room while her grandparents weren't looking, deciding to give them a little privacy. She met up with the others at the cafeteria and grinned at a very comfortably looking Scorpius who had Juliette sat smugly on his lap while Frankie was sat in the seat next to him. She was surprised to find not only Flick and Gabe with them but their fathers too. Rose couldn't help the little bubble of warmth that floated up through her chest as she watched her family all smiling happily, laughing and chatting. She was so relieved considering not an hour or so ago, the atmosphere had been completely different. And to think it was mostly down to that stubborn man Scorp had as a father. Rose didn't even want to know how Scorp was still sane.

 **A/N - sorry it's a little later than expected. I don't like leaving cliffhangers but I couldn't really avoid it last time. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. All of you make this fic worth writing :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Rose stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow with a resigned sigh. It had been just over three weeks since Gramps had come home from the hospital, and while the whole family had pulled together to help out and be around, predictably it hadn't lasted more than about a week. Since then, it was primarily down to Rose and then Hermione, Ginny and Fleur whenever they could help. Angelina and Audrey, whilst very much family, didn't have the sort of history Rose's mother and her other Aunts had. They weren't able to force their help on the matriarch of the family the way Rose and those three specific Aunts could. And her Dad and Uncles were all lost causes on that front too. The same could be said for the rest of her cousins and family, and while it was infuriating, there was a part of Rose that didn't mind it all that much; she just wished they would pick up after themselves and not be so demanding since there were honestly days where she wondered who the bedridden one was! Today, Rose had decided she was taking her Nana out. They'd been cooped up for too long stressing about Gramps and the housework, so today was a day for them to relax and worry about it later, and she knew they would worry about it later because no one else would do the work while they were gone. She'd arranged for her cousins to stop in on her grandfather so he didn't have to be left alone, and then she'd forcibly removed her grandmother from the Burrow. They'd had a wonderful day together, it felt amazing being able to just unwind and have some time to themselves. But Rose couldn't help the heavy weight that settled back on her as the day came to a close and she stepped back into the Burrow and back to the mess she knew she'd have to face. Rose had been at the Burrow nearly every evening for the past two weeks; she would leave work and come to help her Nana then she'd leave the Burrow, usually completely exhausted, and go straight home to bed. It had occurred to her more than once that she'd probably have kicked her cousins into touch again had it not been for the rather convenient excuse it gave her for avoiding Scorpius.

She felt awful, for sure. Definitely guilty. But since Gramps had fallen ill, she just wasn't sure she was ready for how far she'd already fallen. Gramps nearly died, he was so close to it, and after Rose had gone home and let all that sink in, the reality of it terrified her. And then she thought about all her other family members, all the other people in her life she could lose and how much it would hurt. And then she thought about Scorpius and the idea of him being gone from her life, and there was never a thought she'd had that scared her more. And what she found most frightening was that they weren't even anything yet, and he'd only really been a big part of her life for a few weeks. A little over two months to be exact, and they were technically only friends. But the idea of the loss she'd feel, the fact that she already knew it would be far greater than the loss she'd feel for almost anyone else, it shook her to her core. So when her cousins began slacking off when they should have been helping her Nana, Rose stepped in. Instead of giving them all a good talking to, she did all the work. Any excuse to not have much time, to not talk to Scorp. If they grew apart, on Rose's terms, then not having him wouldn't hurt quite so much. At least that's what she'd convinced herself. Turns out that was also called lying to herself, because now she just felt really shitty about it too. A factor that increased ten fold as she stood in complete shock at the sight of him, in her grandmother's kitchen that was clean and tidy, making several mugs of tea and coffee.

"Rose?" Molly frowned at her granddaughter as she emerged from the fireplace a few seconds after her. "Are you alright dear? What...?" She trailed off as she took in the sight that had made Rose freeze. At the sound of Rose's name, Scorpius had snapped his head around and his eyes had instantly found hers.

"Scorpius?" Nana Molly frowned.

"Uh, yes..." Scorp switched his gaze to Molly's as he spoke. He shifted awkwardly as he continued. "Sorry, I came with Al...he's in the other room with Mr Weasley..."

"Oh right, yes, of course," Molly said, frowning at the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" Scorp asked, a little confused by her expression.

"Oh no dear," Molly shook her head as though to free her mind. "It's nothing, I just didn't expect the kitchen to be quite so clean and tidy after being gone all day..."

"Oh!" Scorp said, almost jumping back as he looked around the room to see what Molly saw. "Sorry...but Rose mentioned a while ago that some of her family can be a little, uh...forgetful...?"

"That's a nice way of putting it," Molly chuckled before realising what Scorpius was getting at. "Did you do all this?!"

"Uh, yeah, I mean yes," Scorpius said, rubbing his hand nervously across the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I just...uh..."

"Why?!" Molly asked indignantly. Rose was still stood looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Well, I could see it was stressing Mr Weasley out..." Scorpius said, wondering whether Rose was at any point going to say something and save him. "...and I know dad said any stress wasn't good for him..."

"The state of my kitchen was upsetting my husband?" Mrs Weasley glared at the young man before her.

"What? Oh! No! Not like that!" Scorpius hurried to explain himself. "It took me a minute to understand what was going on...he just...he seemed to get more worried the more people that turned up and I couldn't work out why. And then it sort of hit me all of a sudden, about why he'd be getting so worked up about the amount of people that were coming to see him..." Scorpius said, rubbing the back of his head again. "It's because he's worried about you...so I figured since I was just Al's extra guest and he wasn't too fussed about seeing me that I'd put my time to good use. Plus the fact the two of you were supposed to be out having a day off and it wouldn't have been much of a day off if you'd had to come back to more of a mess than you'd left..."

"What makes you think Arthur is worried about me?" Molly frowned uncertainly.

"Well, if I was him, and I'd just had a heart attack and nearly died, the only person in all the world I'd worry about is you." Scorpius shrugged like it was obvious. "None of your family really do a lot to help out, so it figures you're running around doing twice as much work if not more. If I were him I'd be anxious that you were working too hard and that since all these extra visitors came to see me, it would technically be my fault. Not to mention the fact that the only person I'd really want to see was my wife and she'd be too busy running around after my guests to sit with me."

"That's really how you think he feels?" Molly asked softly.

"All his kids are grown up and happy, all his grandchildren have their parents and are happy, he even has quite a few great grandchildren. I'd hazard a guess that he knows the only person on this planet who wouldn't be able to move on from his death is you, so when you all thought he might not make it, the person most affected would be you. Because boot on the other foot, he'd feel exactly the same way. And he's been given a second chance now...if it were me, the only person I'd really want to see, was you..." Scorpius said, a little more confidently now.

"So you cleaned my kitchen so I could go and spend my time with him instead of in here, picking up after everyone else?" Molly had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much. I figured it would be a win win for both of you." Scorp nodded. "...and please don't kill me but it wasn't just the kitchen..."

"What d'you mean it wasn't just the kitchen?" Molly frowned.

"I went for a wonder and, well, I sort of, maybe, sorted every other room in the house excepting yours and Mr Weasleys..." Scorp stuttered.

"You cleaned my entire house?" Molly looked at him with her mouth agape.

"Uh...I got carried away?" Scorp grimaced. "I'm sorry, I knew I was overstepping my mark but I couldn't stop once I started, not in the least because I know you both deserve it! And it wasn't anything big, just the usual easy to do and simple household charms...nothing big or flashy, just enough to make sure you did actually get a break..."

Molly charged towards him and enveloped him in a huge hug. Scorpius, though pleased he wasn't being stunned by an angry woman whose house he'd taken over for a day, was none-the-less surprised at her overly affectionate expression of gratitude.

"Thank you dear," Molly sniffed. "That was very kind of you, very thoughtful indeed."

"It was nothing, honestly," Scorp said with a shake of his head.

"It was a lot more than nothing..." Molly patted his cheek warmly before turning back to Rose, still stuck to her spot.

"Let me take those drinks in for you," Molly said, levitating them off the counter and following them into the living room leaving Rose and Scorpius completely alone.

.

Rose, although silent on the outside, was screaming internally in her head. Everything Scorpius had said had struck a nerve with her. Everything. Just him being here and doing more than the rest of her family combined had rendered her mute. She'd just spent nearly three weeks avoiding him as best she could and here he was, there for her in a way no one else ever had been.

"Rose..." Scorpius began, but as soon as her name had left his lips, Rose couldn't help but move. She ran across the room to him and without thought, did the only thing that came naturally to her. She kissed him. Before Scorpius even had time to register what she'd done, Rose's head had caught up with her heart and she'd jumped back.

"Oh shit!" Rose whispered. "I'm so sorry Scorp I shouldn't have done that..." she stuttered. Scorp went to move towards her, to show her that she definitely didn't have to be sorry, to make her see how much he'd missed her, but before he could take even a step she'd run back across the room and launched herself into the fireplace, disappearing in bright green flames to merlin knows where. Scorpius groaned in frustration and walked into the living room to say goodbye.

"Where's Rose dear?" Nana Molly asked.

"She took off to I don't know where," Scorpius sighed.

"Why?" Al frowned.

"I have no idea," Scorp said, having a very good idea indeed.

"Why is she avoiding you?" Lily huffed irritably.

"I have no idea," Scorp said again, and again having a very good idea why.

"This is getting ridiculous," Polly sighed.

"Your telling me," Al scoffed. "She'll barely talk to me because she knows I won't let her get away with it."

"She'll come round when she's ready guys," Scorpius said. "Look, I'm going to head out and I'll see you all sometime soon, okay? Thank you for having me, Mr Weasley, and Mrs Weasley."

"Nonsense dear, thank you for all your help," Molly smiled warmly.

Scorpius nodded, saying goodbye again as he walked back into the kitchen and into the fireplace, calling 'Malfoy Manor' as he did.

He walked towards the library, hoping he was right and that Rose would be in there. He needed to talk to her, desperately. Sure enough, as he shut the door silently, he saw her. She was curled up with a book on the sofa and looked as though she didn't even know he was there. Except she'd read the same page three times since Scorpius had spotted her.

"Rose?" Scorpius called as he moved towards her.

"Hi," Rose said, not looking up.

"Can we talk about it?"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes," Scorpius said. "Rose...you haven't spoken to me in nearly three weeks and then, out of the blue, you just kiss me!"

"I know! I said I was sorry!" Rose cried, putting down her book and getting up to face him.

"I don't want you to be sorry Rose!" Scorpius said. "I just want an explanation! Why on earth did you run?!"

"Because I shouldn't have done it! I'm still not ready and that wasn't fair on you, I didn't know what else to do!" Rose said.

"Come on Rose! You know as well as I do, that your head had nothing to do with what happened...why aren't you jumping?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't have time for this right now Scorp, not with everything happening with Gramps and...I'm just not there yet, _please_..." Rose had tears in her eyes. She was terrified of starting something and terrified of not.

"Okay," Scorpius nodded. "Fine..." He turned and walked towards the door. Rose closed her eyes and felt her tears slide down her face and her heart ache desperately. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket and it was all she could do to reach in and answer it.

"So, _now_ are you going to tell me why you're freaking out and running away?" Scorpius asked, chuckling softly at the gasp Rose gave upon hearing his voice in her ear.

"What are you doing?" She practically whispered.

"Well, you wouldn't talk to me face to face so I figured I'd try going back in our bubble..." Scorpius said.

"Where are you?" Rose asked, shaking with nerves.

"Uh, about three shelves down and two across..." Scorpius said. "Now are you going to talk to me?"

"I'm scared," Rose found herself saying as she moved towards him. "The thought of losing Gramps was so painful, but the thought of losing...of losing...Scorp..." Rose felt her throat constrict and her tears fall faster. "I thought if I lost you on my terms, it wouldn't hurt so much..." she whispered.

"Well that was pretty stupid," he whispered back.

"Scorp..." Rose called as she rounded the corner and saw him at the end of the row. He turned to face her and gave her a small smile. She realised then with the utmost clarity, that what she was most terrified of was never knowing if it would have been worth it. Tears streaming down her face, phone still in hand, she launched herself down the aisle and at the only man who'd ever truly understood her. At the man who'd rung her from a few feet away because he knew how to get her to talk. She was done with being scared. She was done with pretending and she was done with standing on the edge.

Scorpius was surprised for the second time that day when Rose flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Only this time she didn't run and he had ample time to kiss her back. His eyes closed automatically, and while she might have initiated their kiss it wasn't long before he was taking the lead. He wrapped an arm around her waist, anchoring her to him and preventing her from escape should she change her mind in a few seconds. His other hand came up and gripped the back of her neck, his thumb gliding across her cheek gently as he kissed her back. Scorpius slipped his tongue past Rose's lips with ease and soon was entangling his with hers in the most delightful dance he could ever remember. His stomach swooped and his heart raced, the elation washed over him in waves.

Rose kissed him with all the enthusiasm she could muster. The love she felt swelled within her to the point of bursting and all she could think of doing was using it to show Scorp exactly how she felt. In an instant her hands were in his hair and she was raking her fingers through his white blonde strands. Her tongue moved in time with his in the most delicious way and the grip he had on her made her feel so precious like no one had ever made her feel before. He had her pinned to him, ravaging her mouth for all it was worth, but there was no possessiveness to his kisses, no power struggle to his touch. Rose felt like she'd hung the stars for him alone and loved him all the more for it. Seconds past and minutes went, the two of them stuck to each other in a simple act so full of raw emotion that neither wanted it to end, neither wanted reality to seep back in.

Their kisses became less passionate, less hungry. Scorpius let go of her face and wrapped his arms around her waist, enclosing Rose in a tight embrace. Her hands fell out of his hair and once more wound around his neck. What started out as lustful, needy and intense petered out into something slow and sensual, loving and gentle. Scorpius moved his lips against hers still, but his touch was soft and his motions purposeful. It took Rose's breath away, and her return affection was like his addiction. He knew that after this witch, he'd never be able to settle for any other. The way she made him feel, as though he was her last breath, as though he was already the most important part of her, it made his stomach churn and his hold that much tighter.

"Rose..." he breathed as he finally forced himself to let her go.

"I love you Scorpius," Rose whispered before he could continue. He couldn't stop the joyful laugh from escaping his lips as he took in her deep and sincere expressions.

"Oh merlin Rosie! I love you too, more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life!" He breathed before kissing her again, soft and sweet. She giggled as he let her lips free and smiled adoringly up at him.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," she said.

"Don't start that again," Scorpius chuckled. "You have nothing to be sorry for..."

"I nearly let you walk away..."

"Please! Like you could've gotten rid of me that easy?!" Scorpius laughed. "You'd have just had to wait longer for the most amazing kiss of your life..."

"What makes you think it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had?" Rose quirked her eyebrow at him teasingly.

"Because its the most amazing one I've ever had," Scorpius said confidently.

"So, just because you haven't had many good kisses doesn't mean I haven't...Scorp!..ahh!" Rose squealed as he started tickling her lightly. He laughed as she tried to squirm away from him to no avail.

"Scorpius stop!" Rose giggled.

"Not till you admit it!" Scorp cried, relentlessly digging his fingers into her ribs.

"Okay okay! Fine! I admit it!" Rose shrieked.

"Admit what?"

"That it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had!" Rose sighed as his tickling stopped. She gave him a quick and chaste kiss before dashing out from underneath him and towards the library door. "...from you!" She called as she ran out the door. Scorpius grinned mischievously as he bolted after her and soon the two of them were laughing loudly as he chased her through the corridors to the only other place in the Manor that Rose knew. The kitchens.

.

"What are you two up to?" Draco drawled as he finished making his coffee.

"Uh, nothing much," Scorpius said with a shrug.

"I'm winding him up because it's just too easy," Rose laughed.

"Right," Draco said. "Well, dinner's going to be ready in about twenty minutes and you know how your grandmother gets when you're late."

"Do I have to come to dinner?" Scorp sighed. "Please dad? Let me off? I have much more pressing matters to attend, Rosie needs teaching a lesson..." he smirked at her as she edged herself behind Draco.

"Really? And what kind of lesson are you teaching her?" Draco asked amusedly.

"How about, 'tormenting your boyfriend comes with dire consequences'?" Scorpius laughed as he lunged for her, managing to grab her as she tried to dive around him. He wrapped his arms around her, her back pressed into his chest and her arms clamped to her sides as he stood with a smug look on his face.

"Boyfriend, huh? So am I correct in assuming you've finally stopped dancing?" Draco looked in hope at the pair of them.

"Yes," Rose grinned.

"Thank Merlin!" Draco groaned happily and chuckled as the pair of them frowned at him. "It was getting painful to watch, if it weren't for your grandfather's heart attack, I'd have pushed you weeks ago." Rose blushed and wriggled helplessly against Scorp's hold.

"Well, at least we know your dad approves," Rose said.

"Ha! Trust me when I tell you, your family will be doing a victory dance when they get wind of this," Draco laughed. "I believe you owe them quite a few bottles of whiskey?"

"It's not that lot I'm worried about," Rose sighed.

"Don't worry about your dad, he'll be fine," Scorpius said.

"It's one thing for him to warm up to you, it's an entirely different thing for him to accept you as my boyfriend," Rose sighed.

"He'll be fine," Draco said. "You'll see..."

"I hope you're both right," Rose scrunched her nose up at them both.

"In other news, how'd you like to stay for dinner Granger?" Draco asked.

"Uh, well...I haven't got anything to change into...?" Rose said, suddenly quite nervous.

"It's a come-as-you-are affair," Draco smiled. "Don't panic, mother always has something to say about what we wear, you'll fit right in..."

"We literally got together ten minutes ago, could we refrain from activities that are going to make her turn tail and run, for a week at least?" Scorp gave his dad a pained look.

"If anyone can handle my mother, it's her," Draco said, he turned to Rose who'd gone a lovely pale colour. "Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"Is she going to like me if I _am_ myself?" Rose asked.

"She's not going to like you no matter who you pretend to be," Draco answered. "It's mother, I apologise now for any rude or awful things she does or says."

"I thought you said the only reason she stayed with your dad was for you?" Rose frowned.

"I did, but it didn't mean their beliefs were any different. She just didn't agree with the way father went about practicing them." Draco shrugged.

"So she still believes that muggleborns stole their magic and are inferior to pure bloods?" Rose asked frostily.

"Yes," Draco said.

"And you want to put me in a room with her?" Rose folded her arms, her magic crackling already.

"Forgive me Granger, but I've been lacking some decent entertainment at dinner for a while now," Draco said.

"So why do I have to provide it?" Rose argued.

"Because you have to meet her eventually, and it's only going to get worse the longer you leave it," Draco said.

"Scorp?" Rose looked over her shoulder and saw the pained look on his face.

"Dad's right on that front," Scorp said. "Once the media get wind of the fact that we're official, she'll just get more and more pissed at us for not introducing you to her first."

"Fine!" Rose growled. "But I'm warning you, I won't just sit back and take whatever she throws at me."

"We wouldn't want you to," Scorpius grinned.

"That's where the entertainment part comes in," Draco grinned too and in that moment the two of them were almost identical. Rose rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's a good job I love you," she said.

"I'm assuming you're talking to him?" Draco nodded at Scorpius.

"I was actually talking to both of you, although it's in completely different ways," Rose smirked at the shocked look that passed over Draco's face.

"Hey!" Scorp huffed teasingly. "I had to wait weeks for you to tell me you loved me! And he gets a throwaway remark?!"

"Yes, because it's easier to admit to someone that you love them like a friend than admit you love them like you've never loved anyone else before," Rose said simply. Scorpius' only answer to that was to kiss her, passionately. Draco cleared his throat loudly and the two sprang apart with small smiles on their faces.

"Dinner?" He asked, giving the pair an exasperated smirk and moving past them towards the dining room.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry it's been two weeks since my last update, but my kids were sick and then my husband was sick and then it was my birthday and it sort of just snowballed from there, so I'm hoping this particular chapter might make up for it? :) I've also written enough to be able to update three days on the trot (hopefully providing editing goes well) so you should have another two chapters within the next couple of days!**

 **Also, thank you all so much for the favs, follows and reviews. They make this worth writing and keep me going, so love to you all and thank you from the bottom of my heart :)**


	33. Chapter 33

"Mother," Draco greeted Narcissa as they entered the room.

"Draco," Narcissa smiled. "No robes again, I see?"

"Well, what can I say, muggle clothing is just so much more practical, and far comfier too," Draco said with a sigh as he went to take his seat.

"Grandmother," Scorpius greeted her too.

"Scorpius!" Narcissa smiled a little wider. "I blame your father for your attire, if he won't dress appropriately I can't expect you to do so dear..."

"Thanks Grandmother," Scorpius forced a smile. "Uh, this is Rose, my girlfriend..." He gestured to Rose and gently guided her forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Malfoy," Rose said, feeling that if she started off on the right foot she couldn't be held accountable should they end up on the wrong one.

"And you, Miss...?" Narcissa questioned.

"Weasley," Rose smiled.

" _Weasley_..." Narcissa's composure faltered for only a second before she nodded and motioned towards the table. "Shall we sit? I'm assuming you're here to stay for dinner although you're not exactly dressed for such an occasion?"

"Yes, the invitation was short notice. Draco only asked if I'd like to join you just twenty minutes ago," Rose said sweetly.

"Draco?!" Narcissa asked indignantly.

"Yes?" Rose frowned. "Were you expecting it to be Scorp that invited me?"

"No, its not that Miss _Weasley_ ," Narcissa glared.

"Oh, well then what is it? Draco is your son's name, isn't it?" Rose asked innocently, suddenly realising what it was that had put Narcissa's back up.

"Of course it is, I just assumed you'd have better manners!" Narcissa scowled.

"Excuse me?"

"You should address my son as Mr Malfoy," Narcissa hissed.

"He told me to address him as Draco," Rose looked surprised, though was anything but.

"Don't be so ridiculous girl! He'd never suggest something so offensive to a girl so below his station," Narcissa barked.

Rose just looked at Draco who stared at her disinterestedly.

"What?" He said.

"What d'you mean what?!" Rose growled. "You were the one who told me to call you Draco, so back me up!"

Draco rolled his eyes and huffed. "Fine," he said and turned to Narcissa. "Mother, I did give her permission to use my given name." He looked back at Rose. "Happy now?"

"Not exactly," she replied glaringly.

"You gave her permission?" Narcissa looked horrified. "Why on earth would you do that?!"

"Because she's a friend," Draco said, his demeanour changing from one of amusement to warning in seconds.

"A friend?" Narcissa scowled. "You have enough of them, you don't need her."

"You don't get to decide that," Draco said coldly.

"Draco," Narcissa said in a dangerously soft voice. "I am your mother..."

"And I am a grown man and can do whatever the hell I like," Draco cut her off.

"That is a flippant remark to make," she said.

"Not really, I can't get much worse than Father after all," Draco smirked.

"Draco!" Narcissa screeched.

"Shall we eat?" Draco asked casually.

Scorpius nodded and Rose looked like she wouldn't mind strangling the pair of them. She thanked Scorp as he pulled her chair out for her before sitting beside her.

"So," Narcissa began, her gaze directed at Rose. "...how long have the two of you been an item?"

"About half an hour," Draco answered for them.

"Half an hour?!" Narcissa exclaimed while Rose squeezed the hand holding her knife until her knuckles were white, all whilst looking Draco directly in the eye.

"Yes Grandmother," Scorpius said, also glaring at his father. "But we've been, uh, courting?..for about two months."

"I wasn't aware teenagers nowadays still courted," Narcissa sniffed.

"Neither was I," Draco snorted.

"I wasn't aware that grown men who can do whatever the hell they like prefer to act like adolescent children," Rose retorted. "No wonder your mother thinks you still need parenting..."

Rose could have sworn she saw Narcissa's mouth twitch up into a smile for a nanosecond.

"Granger..." Draco growled.

"Yes Mr Malfoy?" Rose replied sweetly.

"I thought you said your name was Weasley?" Narcissa frowned in confusion.

"It is, your son has an aversion to the name so he calls me by my mother's maiden name," Rose explained.

"Granger? As in _Hermione_ Granger?" Narcissa spoke coldly.

"The very same," Rose said, her eye never leaving Narcissa's.

"Draco?" Narcissa turned to her son, almost as if expecting an explanation.

"Yes mother?" Draco sighed.

" _Hermione Granger's_ daughter?" Narcissa glared.

"What about her?" Scorpius growled before his father could respond.

Narcissa hissed " _That woman_..."

" _That woman_ , is the brightest witch of her age, she is Gryffindor's princess and one third of the Golden Trio." Rose cut across Narcissa, her voice desperately calm but bitingly fierce. " _That woman_ , muggleborn though she might be, bested your perfectly pureblood son in almost every test they took. _That woman_ , did not only help defeat the greatest dark wizard of our time, she managed to keep Harry Potter alive long enough to fulfil some stupid prophecy. And if you knew my Uncle Harry you'd know that it was no easy feat." Draco smirked at that. " _That woman_ , who is perched upon some sort of public pedestal, could play you at your own game with her eyes shut. She kidnapped Rita Skeeta in a jam jar for a week, she helped an alleged mass murderer escape the dementor's kiss. She broke into the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries, a department that wasn't even supposed to exist. She broke into Gringotts impersonating your sister and then broke back out again on the back of a dragon..."

"What is your point?!" Narcissa screeched.

"I _am_ my mother's daughter." Rose looked darkly at the blonde woman opposite her. "With my father's temperament."

"And that is supposed to mean what?" Narcissa seethed.

"It means, Mrs Malfoy, that I have all the intelligence of the brightest witch of her age, with the abundant fury and short temper of a Weasley. It means, when I get angry enough, I'm smart enough to know how to use it, devastatingly so," Rose said.

"Is that a threat, Miss _Weasley_?" Narcissa snarled.

"Not at all," Rose said. "But you can take it as a warning if you want to."

"A warning?" Narcissa frowned.

"Yes," Rose said. "I don't take kindly to people who insult my family, especially those who insult my mother based on blood purity bullshit."

"You have no idea what I was going to say!" Narcissa barked.

" _That woman_ , said it all." Rose refused to look away from the ice cold woman glaring daggers at her. "But if you'd like to continue your sentence and prove me wrong, the table is all yours..." Rose calmly began eating again and looked at Narcissa expectantly.

"Listen here, _child_ ," Narcissa spat condescendingly. "I am the last person you want to mess with."

"And as I told Astoria, I am not a child, but I am the first person who's always up for a challenge," Rose replied.

"What does your wife think of this union Draco?" Narcissa turned to her son in an attempt to regain some control of the conversation.

"Oh, she hates Rose, has done since she met her," Draco said flippantly.

"And this doesn't bother either of you?" Narcissa was now refusing to acknowledge Rose.

"Nope," Scorpius said.

"Not at all," Draco said.

"Scorpius, she is your mother," Narcissa began.

"She gave birth to me, it doesn't make her a mother," Scorpius retorted.

"Scorpius!" Narcissa admonished. "Draco! Astoria is your wife, she's the mother of your son!"

"Yes, and of two other children who were not fathered by me!" Draco snapped. "I hate my wife almost as much as I hated my father, so anything that pisses her off and makes her life that much worse, I'm all for!"

"You have managed to maintain your marriage in the public eye, do not lose that for some girl," Narcissa spoke harshly and a little desperately. "You will lose your reputation along with it!"

"She's not some girl," Draco said.

"And personally, I'd lose a lot more than my reputation for her," Scorpius seethed.

"I don't know what you've done to my son and grandson, Miss Weasley, but I don't like it," Narcissa fumed.

"Of course you wouldn't. Merlin forbid they actually have minds of their own," Rose rolled her eyes. "Would you like to know what I've done to them? Hmm? I'll tell you what I did, Mrs Malfoy. I cared. I still care. You know what I didn't do? I didn't put my reputation above my love for them, I didn't choose to care what other people thought about me instead of caring about them. I didn't slip them some sort of potion or poison either, if that's what's you're wondering." Rose huffed. "You can't even slip a dreamless sleep potion past your son for Merlin's sake and it's virtually undetectable!"

.

"Why would you need a dreamless sleep potion?" Narcissa's head snapped around to look at Draco who was now giving Rose a murderous look.

"You haven't even told your mother?!" Rose said before she could stop herself, looking at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Told me what?" Narcissa barked.

"Nothing," Draco ground out.

"Told me what?!" Narcissa demanded, slamming a hand down on the table and glaring at each individual sat around it.

"I can't believe you never told her!" Rose cried at Draco.

"Shut up," Draco growled.

"Told me _what_?!" Narcissa shrieked.

"Enough!" Draco snapped, his voice harsh and his eyes darkening.

"Twenty six years! It's been twenty six years!" Rose looked at him incredulously.

"I said enough!" Draco snarled at her, Rose took no notice.

"You've been having severe nightmares for twenty six years and you haven't even told your own mother?!" Rose challenged him.

"Shut the FUCK UP!" Draco slammed his own fist down on the table. His eyes had turned that dangerous dark grey.

"Okay Draco," Narcissa trembled.

"Okay? It's not bloody okay!" Rose threw her cutlery down with a clang.

"Miss Weasley!" Narcissa hissed at Rose fearfully. "Just leave it, please!"

"Leave it?" Rose cried. "No! I won't bloody leave it!" She turned to Draco who was breathing heavily by now and looking as though he might attack her at any moment. "And you can pack that in and all!"

"You think you can sit there and tell me what the fuck to do?!" Draco barked at her. "You think you know me?!"

"You know I bloody well do! A damn site more than you'd like, or will ever be willing to admit!" She pointed at him frustratedly. "I don't have to know what happened to you to know you, you stupid git!"

"FUCK OFF GRANGER!" Draco roared. "THIS ISN'T A BLOODY GAME!"

"Rosie, please..." Scorp whispered. "...I know you're trying to do what you think is best but..."

"No shit Sherlock!" Rose yelled at Draco, completely ignoring Scorp who put his head in his hands and groaned at her. "But I don't recall being the one who decided this evening's dinner needed entertainment!"

Draco stood up abruptly, menacingly so and Scorpius lifted his head to watch his father closely. He knew Rose had a way with his dad, but she was making him angrier than Scorp had ever seen.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Draco rounded on her and Rose, much to Narcissa's astonishment, jumped up from her own seat and advanced on the frighteningly furious blonde man.

"AND I TOLD YOU THAT YOU DON'T FRIGHTEN ME!" Rose bellowed back with enough force and fury of her own to make Draco blink and break his facade. "Cut this shit the fuck out!" Rose jabbed a finger in his chest and he stumbled back as she raged frustratedly at him. "Pretending to be so pissed off that you're dangerous will get you no-fucking-where! Scaring people into not making you talk about shit will not stop you from having to think about that shit!" She jabbed him again as she moved towards him, so angry with how long he'd kept up his little act. "Twenty six fucking years you've been reliving the worst events of your fucking life every time you close your fucking eyes and the half of it shouldn't even be on you!"

"Yes, it should. I did those things. It's all on me," Draco said so quietly that if the room hadn't been silent no one would have heard it.

.

"I don't understand," Narcissa whispered. She'd never seen anyone take on Draco like that before, not when he looked so out of control with anger. And yet Rose screamed right back at him. She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of their family. Not one bit. This was beyond new to Narcissa, so she focused on the only thing that made sense to her right now. Her son had been keeping something from her for a long time and she wasn't sure what.

"I don't understand," Narcissa said more firmly, finally composing herself and looking all of them down from the seat she was still sat in.

"You and me both Grandmother," Scorpius sighed, digging back into his meal now Rose had dealt with his dad. Rose and Draco came back to the table and sat down, resuming their meal quietly.

"I said I don't understand," Narcissa spoke again.

"There isn't much to understand mother," Draco said tiredly.

"What on earth have you been having nightmares about for so long?" Narcissa frowned, trying to work out what was troubling her son.

"Mother, it doesn't matter," Draco said, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Of course it matters if it's been upsetting you for that long!" Narcissa cried.

"I can handle it, it's fine," Draco said, silently pleading with his mother to leave it the hell alone.

"Obviously not if the Weasley girl knows about it, _and_ suggested you need a dreamless sleep potion!" Narcissa snapped. "What the hell have you been having nightmares about for twenty six..." The colour drained from Narcissa Malfoy's face as she finally figured out what exactly was causing her son's upset. "...the war..."

"Happy now Granger?" Draco scoffed. "Now my mother knows all about it, I should be right as rain in a couple weeks!" He gave her a scathing look which she returned with a dead-pan one. He huffed at his inability to ruffle her.

"But why would you have nightmares about the war?" Narcissa frowned. "It was a frightening experience, all the battling and duelling, but why was is more frightening for you than for anyone else? You were fighting for your life much like everyone else under those conditions!"

"I don't know," Draco shrugged, looking sickened.

"Tell her," Rose said quietly.

"Haven't you had enough of me yet?" Draco looked like he might cry at any minute, something that scared Rose far worse that his red rage act.

"Tell me what?" Narcissa hissed.

"I don't dream about, about the battles," Draco sighed. "That's not what gives me the nightmares."

"Then what does?" Narcissa frowned in confusion.

"Everything else," Draco looked up into his mother's eyes as a tear fell down his cheek. Narcissa gasped at the lost and lonely look on her son's face, and it broke her heart.

"Everything else," she whispered back, frowning as she did so. "But...but everything else was...it... _we_ did this to you, your father and I, we did this!" Narcissa shook her head desperately, hoping to be wrong.

"No you didn't," Draco said. "None of what I remember was with your hands or by your wands."

"It wasn't by your choice either," Narcissa said.

"Yes it was, I had a choice," Draco said.

"And I've told you 'or death' is not a choice," Rose ground out at him.

"You know what Granger? Fuck off, you've done enough tonight," Draco said tiredly.

"She's right Draco," Narcissa whispered, a few silent tears of her own beginning to fall.

"Huh?" Draco frowned at his mother as she looked at him with such remorse.

"She's right, it wasn't a choice..." Narcissa sighed. "It was your father's punishment. He knew it, I knew it, the rest of the Death Eaters new it..."

"How was bestowing 'the honour of joining them' a punishment?" Draco's eyebrows were still creased.

"Because, the Dark Lord did not expect you to succeed. You were expendable, in whatever missions you were sent on. You were there to give it your all or die trying..." Narcissa sobbed.

"If you knew that, why the hell didn't you stop it?" Rose looked incredulously at Narcissa.

"Because it was my duty as Lucius' wife to stand by him and support his decisions," Narcissa said as though it was obvious.

"What about your duty as a mother to your son?" Rose couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

"She'd have died," Draco said softly. "And then so would I and then probably my father too."

"Any reason why you couldn't just run away?" Rose asked.

"You don't run away from the Dark Lord," Narcissa said in terror. "He will always find you, always!"

"Granger, your family and their side fought against a man and his band of merry men who were so psychotic that the things they deemed fun would make you sick to even think about..." Draco said.

"Or give you awful nightmares for nearly three decades?" Rose said.

"Yeah, or that." Draco nodded. "Your lot were never at the mercy of those mad men." Draco sighed. "It is much harder to break away from the rule of a megalomaniac from the inside than it is to fight it from the outside. Especially when your family are already sworn to the servitude of him, when you've been taught how to think and how to feel since before you can remember, when it's been drilled into you that the only way is his way...there's no getting away from that."

"You managed it," Rose said.

"No I didn't," Draco scoffed. "I fought _with_ the Dark Lord, not _against_ him."

"Because, as you've just said, you couldn't escape with your life. You may have fought _for_ him, but you were definitely not _with_ him." Rose looked at him and saw the beginnings of his wall crumbling. "You didn't even believe in all the shit he spouted! And while you don't think that it counts for something, I'm telling you it counts for everything."

"How d'you figure that one out?" Draco asked.

"My mother once told me that when casting the crutatious curse, you have to really mean it...how do you mean something like that if you don't believe it?" Rose said.

Draco looked at her like she'd slapped him.

.

"Draco?" Narcissa looked at him perplexed. "What does she mean? You didn't believe any of it? Believe any of what?"

"Any of what the Dark Lord used to say, mother," Draco answered while still looking at Rose.

"But...Draco...you don't honestly believe that new fangled rubbish?!" Narcissa cried.

"What new fangled rubbish?" Draco now looked at his mother in confusion.

"That mud-muggleborns are just as talented and deserving as ourselves," Narcissa shot Rose a quick glance, setting her sights firmly on her son since Rose's glowering look wasn't far off Draco's terrifying glare. "Draco, how can you believe that?!"

"How can you not?!" Draco looked at his mother incredulously. "You're an intelligent woman for fuck's sake! I haven't challenged your archaic beliefs because I didn't see the point in rocking the boat, but if you want to challenge mine then prepare to have the boat completely capsized."

"But..."

"No buts, mother!" Draco growled. "I stopped believing the bullshit you and father were feeding me when I was about fourteen."

"Well it's no wonder the Malfoy bloodline will be tainted from here on out!" Narcissa screeched. "Your son is the last of our line and is currently dating a halfblood!"

"Just like the Dark Lord, you should be so pleased," Draco retorted scathingly. "I have no interest in the purity of our bloodline and keeping it. I have every interest in seeing my son happy and he is, without a doubt, happy."

"Draco, it is your duty to ensure the continuation of the Malfoy line and to pass that duty on to your children!" Narcissa hissed. "You should have taught him better, you should have instilled in him the same values we instilled in you!"

"Mother, I haven't been able to sleep at night for twenty six years. Forgive me if I don't take parenting advise from you," Draco said.

"I still don't understand why," Narcissa said. "I mean, the things we had to do were bordering on barbaric in some cases but I don't understand the guilt you must feel for it to plague you the way it does?"

"Don't understand...?" Draco frowned in disbelief. "The things we did, to people, totally innocent and unsuspecting people..."

"Muggles and mudbloods?" Narcissa shrugged. "I didn't agree with the uncivilised way in which the Dark Lord let your father and his friends play with them, but really? Why on Earth would you be so cut up about that all these years later?"

"Why wouldn't he?!" Scorpius had been silently raging for some time now, unnoticed by the three other individuals around the table. "Merlin Grandmother! How in the hell you and Lucius managed to produce a man so unlike yourselves is beyond me!" Scorpius turned to his dad. "I know you feel inanely guilty about the shit you did in the war, but seriously, with parents like that you didn't stand a fucking chance! The fact that you never saw the fun in it, or took enjoyment from it, is a bloody miracle considering who you were raised by! Merlin dad, Rose is right, you need to give yourself a fucking break!"

"I appreciate the vote in confidence from the pair of you, but..." Draco shook his head and gave a small snort. "It's not that simple. I can't erase what I did, I can't just stop remembering them and put them to rest. It's not going to happen, no matter how much two biased teenagers think I should."

"Challenged accepted," Rose muttered, determined to prove the man wrong if it was the last thing she did.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

.

Rose and Scorpius left the dining room as soon as possible. Scorp took her hand and led her back towards the library.

"Scorp, I'm really tired," Rose said, a yawn following her declaration. "Can we give in and just go to bed? Like a real bed?" Rose asked tentatively.

"Uh, sure," Scorp nodded, looking at Rose in surprise. She was almost tempted to add an extra comment about just sleeping but very quickly realised she knew she didn't have to. "My room's this way, if you don't mind that?"

"That sounds like the best," Rose grinned tiredly. Scorpius smiled and entangled his fingers with her own, guiding her gently her through the vast corridors of the Manor.

"Here we are," Scorp whispered as he put his hand on a door handle. "That's dad's room across the hall..." He nodded at the door just opposite as he opened his door and stood back to let Rose in first.

"So this is your room..." Rose looked around analytically.

"Yes, it is," Scorpius said, a small smile on his face as he watched her move around it.

The bed was massive and looked like the comfiest thing she'd ever seen. And it wasn't decked out in green and silver either but a deep red and burnt orange. The room had been painted magnolia and a soft brown, the furniture was all oak and with beautiful intricate carvings depicting the Malfoy family crest. Scorpius had his own mini library in one corner of the room, complete with ornate desk and chair. There was a fireplace on one wall which roared to life as Scorpius flicked his wand at it.

"The bathroom's through there," Scorp said as he gestured to a door a little way down the wall opposite the bed. "You can read whatever you like too, and snoop around if the urge comes over you."

"Thanks," Rose laughed. "I'm gonna go snoop in the bathroom and then I'm going to crash."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Scorp said.

The bathroom was also huge. It had a walk in shower and a bathtub you could swim in, much like the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts Rose suddenly realised. She didn't take long in the bathroom, transfiguring her clothing into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a loose fitting cotton t-shirt. She walked back into the room and went to browse Scorp's library while he went to use the bathroom. Plucking a book from a shelf she went and situated herself on one side of the bed, snuggling in under the covers and beginning to read. Scorpius emerged five minutes later and smiled at the sight of her, curly hair splayed across his pillow and lazy smile across her face. He walked around to the other side of the bed, pulling his shirt off as he went. He'd already changed into his pyjama bottoms, not that he normally slept in them but he knew Rose would appreciate some modesty on his part. Rose's eyes were still fixed on her book but he noticed how they'd stopped moving and a soft blush had begun to crawl up her cheeks.

"You okay?" Scorpius asked as he climbed in the other side.

"Mmmhmm," Rose said, not taking her eyes off the page.

"You know I'm yours right?" Scorpius smirked.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I guess," Rose said, still not looking at him.

"Well if you're still guessing, I'll clear it up for you...I am yours," Scorpius chuckled.

"Okay..." Rose was frowning now and her eyes had started moving in an attempt to actually feign reading.

"You know you're allowed to look at what's yours?" Scorp smirked again.

"What?!" Rose's wide eyes snapped to his as she turned a deep red.

"You clearly aren't reading," he chuckled.

"I am!" She cried indignantly, desperately forcing her eyes to remain on his face.

"No, you're not," he said. "You stopped reading when I took my shirt off."

"I did not!" Rose retorted, turning a shade darker than the colour of her hair.

"You did to," Scorpius laughed. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'd have stopped reading if you'd taken your shirt off too."

"Scorpius!" Rose buried her head in her hands as Scorpius chuckled next to her. He took her hands in his and gently pried them away from her face, leaning in and giving her a sweet but quick kiss.

"Let's get a few things straight, shall we?" Scorpius smiled softly and sunk down a little so he was eye level with her. "Firstly, I love you, forever, for now, for always. I also love that seeing me shirtless turns you the colour of my bedsheets..." Rose glared at him. "Secondly, for now at least, everything we do, the pace at which we move, it's all set by you."

"What?" Rose said.

"I'm not going to treat you like glass Rose and constantly ask you if everything I'm doing is okay with you, because quite frankly, I value my life and I have a feeling you'd hex me pretty quick if I did..."

"You'd be right," Rose said, her lips twitching up slightly.

"I'm going to trust that you'll tell me if I'm going too far or too fast, and like I said, I'm going to follow your lead for a while..." Scorpius said seriously. "Can I trust you?"

"...yes," Rose said begrudgingly.

"You're sure? Because I will ask you every ten minutes if I can't?" Scorp said.

"No! I promise I'll tell you if I'm not happy with whatever it is we happen to be doing," Rose said.

"Thirdly..." Scorpius said.

"There's a thirdly?!" Rose grumbled.

"Yes, there is," Scorp smirked. "Thirdly, you are not allowed to feel guilty or get upset with yourself or think of yourself as a tease in any capacity just because you aren't going any further than you're ready."

"I'm not allowed?" Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, your not allowed." Scorpius shook his head with a grin. "Listen, I can't promise you that I won't get a bit, uh, excited?" He smiled as his own cheeks tinged pink and Rose smiled back. "But I can promise you that I'm happy with as far as you want to go, regardless of what you think my body is telling you." He took hold of Rose's hand and interlinked their fingers, squeezing and smoothing them as he talked. "I don't want you holding back just because you don't want to go all the way," Scorpius said. "I'm happy with whatever you're happy with, and to clarify, looking at me while I'm half naked does not mean I'm expecting you to jump me..."

"I know," Rose said with a shy smile.

"Rosie, complete strangers try unabashedly to sneak a peek at me, I think my own girlfriend is quite within her right to ogle me as much as she likes," Scorp chuckled.

"What makes you think I want to ogle you?" Rose teased.

"Have you seen me?" Scorp gestured to himself in jest.

"Have you heard you?" Rose snorted.

"Hey!" Scorpius began to tickle her in indignation. "I'm not that bad, I'm just very aware that a good deal of the female population finds me quite attractive, and since I'm now a famous quidditch player, a lot of them are an awful lot bolder in their attempts to see more of me than I'm willing to show just anyone."

"Really?" Rose giggled, holding his hands back from her body to stop his tickling.

"Yes really!" Scorp laughed. "You are the only woman for me Rose, so you're the only one I want to look at me that way...I want to ogle you too if it makes you feel better..."

"You can ogle me, I'll allow it," Rose grinned.

"You'll allow it?" Scorpius rolled over so he was perched gently on top of Rose, looking down at her.

"Yes, I'll allow it," she giggled, surprised that his bold move and current position made her feel more safe and not less.

"I'm going to kiss you now, because you can't giggle like that and expect me to remain perfectly unaffected," he mumbled the last bit as he lowered his lips to hers. Rose wound her arms around his neck and pulled him into her as much as she could. Getting lost in his embrace she found herself tracing the contours of his body with her fingertips, pressing her palms to the muscles in his back and relishing the way having him so close to her made her heart beat faster and her own body hum with pleasure.

Scorpius couldn't believe how lucky he was and how incredible he felt, just having Rose with him. Being able to kiss her and hold her and touch her. He held her cheek gently as his tongue swirled alongside hers, tasting every part of her he could reach. His hands raked through her hair and the moan she made as he tugged it lightly sent shivers up and down his spine. They spent quite sometime lost in each other's arms, innocently exploring without pushing themselves further than they wanted to go. Scorpius couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips at feeling Rose's fingertips pushing into his shoulders, gripping tightly and pulling his body further into hers. Everywhere she touched felt like fire licking at his skin and burning beautifully. Scorpius kissed down her jawline and her neck, pausing at her pulse point and giving it a quick hard suck.

Rose let out a gasp and her eyes flew open as she felt the most wonderful sensation travel down her body and settle bellow her naval. She was suddenly acutely aware of every ministration Scorpius was making, his fingertips lightly pressed into the flesh of her tummy, the way his tongue skimmed across the skin between her neck and her shoulder, the heady, hormonal state he'd brought her to without even trying. It was enough for now, she wasn't ready to go further and if they carried on she'd do exactly that because her body didn't care what her brain or her heart were thinking, and the hum of the sensations Scorpius had stirred within her would begin drowning them out soon. As though he'd read her mind, his lips returned to hers and instead of the passionate, hungry kisses they'd shared seconds ago, he kissed her slowly, softly and sweetly. Rose wrapped her hands back around his neck and deepened the kiss, trying to pour all the love she felt for him into it. His hands left her waist and he propped himself up on one elbow, still hovering above her but his lips still firmly attached. His other hand came to cup her cheek and he matched her rousing kiss stroke for stroke and move for move. Scorpius broke the kiss, breathing hard and resting his forehead against Rose's with his eyes closed. She brought her hand up and placed it gently on his cheek, her eyes locking in with his as he opened them at her touch. His heart gave a funny swoop at the emotion he could see in her beautiful wide blue eyes, the wonder and the awe and the love that she was directing solely at him.

"I didn't know it was possible to love like this," Scorpius whispered.

"You sound like a sap," Rose whispered back before she broke out in giggles. Scorp rolled off and lay beside her, looking forlornly at her before laughing along with her.

"You're deplorable sometimes, you know that?" He sighed as he pulled her into his arms. She snuggled in further and threw an arm across his waist and hooked a leg over his.

"Just so you know, I had no idea you could love like this either," she mumbled into his chest. "I love you Scorp, night..."

"Night Rosie," Scorp yawned back and kissed the top of her head. She fell asleep to the soft soothing patterns Scorp started tracing on her arm.

 **A/N - sorry this was a day late, the bug my family got last week finally made its way to me! Yey! Happy Birthday to cam btw, hope you have a great day :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Rose woke up around half three in the morning, the joy of getting to bed relatively early meant waking up pretty early. She slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom before wondering lamely around the room for five minutes listening to her stomach rumble. Sneaking out the room she looked up and down the corridor and tried desperately to remember her way from there to the library or even the dining room but she realised too quickly that she'd been far too angry and then tired to pay attention to where Scorp was leading her last night. She sighed resignedly and then had a thought. Shuffling across the hallway she knocked lightly on the door opposite Scorp's. There was nothing so she knocked again.

"Draco!" She whispered, not wanting to wake Scorp up but more than happy to wake his father.

"Rose?" Draco grumbled from the other side of the door. A few minutes later and the door opened a crack to reveal Draco Malfoy with ruffled hair and pyjama pants on, no shirt. "What d'you want?"

"I don't know how to get from here to kitchen," Rose whispered, oddly but pleasantly surprised that the sight of Scorp's father half naked did virtually nothing for her even though they were very similar in looks.

"So you woke me up?" Draco growled.

"It's nearly four, you'd be awake in a minute anyway, and so would Scorp," Rose said. "This way, you get to wake up a little more in control, he gets the sleep he needs and I get to the kitchens where I can rummage around for chocolate and coffee...you did get chocolate didn't you?"

"Yes, I got chocolate," Draco sighed, rubbing his hands down his face as he stepped out of his room and quietly shut the door. The pair of them walked in comfortable silence towards the kitchens, once there Rose made the coffee and Draco found the chocolate.

"I don't know why I never thought about just waking up early, setting alarms to get me out of bed before the nightmares start..." Draco frowned at this one very significant and simple solution that he'd missed.

"I didn't either, it only occurred to me once I realised I didn't know how to get to the kitchen's from Scorp's room," Rose said.

"Mmm," Draco sipped his coffee and took a few chunks of chocolate off the now regular mound on the island. "How is Scorp's room?"

"I like the colour scheme," Rose said, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"What made you change your mind and actually use a bed?" Draco asked. "You'd only been together a couple hours, I expected you to hold out a little longer Granger..."

"We didn't get up to anything," Rose huffed. "Well, not like that anyway..."

"Meaning you didn't get up to nothing," Draco smirked.

"Screw you," Rose grumbled.

"So, you went to bed with my son so soon because...?" Draco looked at her expectantly.

"Because I was tired and I couldn't take sleeping on an enlarged sofa tonight, and I didn't want to go home or to Nana's because..." Rose faltered and felt her shoulders drop.

"Because?"

"Because, even though we've only really been together for half a day...he feels like home..." Rose shrugged. Draco smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"Now that's an answer," he grinned.

"I just...I don't understand how such a good guy can exist after seeing so many awful ones. And some of them aren't even all that awful they're just..."

"They just don't work with you," Draco said simply.

"Huh?" Rose frowned.

"I'm guessing you must have had some sort of talk involving sex and having it?" Draco chuckled at Rose's furious blush.

"Maybe..." she shifted awkwardly and wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I'll take that as a yes," Draco said. "We all know that you aren't going to be ready for that for quite some time, it took you long enough to be ready for this relationship. And I'm guessing that your sex talk went along the lines of Scorpius telling you that it's all up to you until your comfortable...?"

"Yes, that was pretty much how it went," Rose nodded begrudgingly.

"It's not that he's better than any other guy out there, or nicer or kinder...it's because is you," Draco said. "For the right person, a man or woman can wait a life time."

"I know. He's the first guy who's said that and I actually believe it," Rose replied.

"He's not that good for just anyone," Draco said. "He's had his fair share of women, some for fun and some for a bit more than that. He's always been honest with them, which is more than can be said for some men. But he wouldn't hold out for all eternity for anyone but you..."

"Isn't that unfair though? Isn't it unfair on him to have to wait for me and my issues?" Rose looked forlornly at Draco.

"Isn't it more unfair to push him away and make him chase an unattainable love with someone else? Because that's the long and short of it." Draco looked simply at Rose. "Don't ask me how I know, because I don't know myself, but you two idiots were made for each other. I cannot for the life of me understand how or why, and there's a part of me that thinks it's some sort of stupid joke the universe made, pairing a Malfoy with a Weasley-Granger, but I think you two know it too, deep down. Waiting for the right time means it won't just be sex, and being considerate of each other's feelings that intimately doesn't just happen with anyone. The two of you aren't a fluke."

"You know what I think?" Rose smirked.

"What?" Draco frowned amusedly.

"I think it's karma coming to bite your dad in arse," Rose said and Draco laughed loudly at that. "Seriously though! Could it ever get worse for him? The daughter of a Weasley and the most famous muggleborn in the wizarding world, both of which having a big hand in bringing down the esteemed Dark Lord, becoming a Malfoy..."

"He'll be turning in his grave when he's in it," Draco laughed.

"So, is your dad not dead then?" Rose asked curiously.

"Nope, he's still in Azkaban, soulless," Draco looked at his coffee with a disgusted look on his face. "Takes a special kind of man, to do that to his father."

"Take as special kind of father for a son to want to do that," Rose countered.

"You've always got to flip my arguments," Draco grumbled.

"Because they aren't arguments, they're self demeaning comments. And they aren't true." Rose glared back at him as he raised his eyes irritably.

"How about we just agree to disagree," Draco said.

"Please, I'm a Granger through and through, we don't stop till we can prove to everyone we're right," Rose laughed as his face dropped and he turned slightly pale.

"The day I put all that shit behind me will be the day I die, it'll also be the same day I sleep through the night without waking up in a cold sweat and screaming my face off." Draco folded his arms defiantly.

"Don't be so melodramatic, I'll have made a much more significant impact by then," Rose smirked.

"Any more significant than you already have and I'll start believing in alternate realities and the possibility of crossing into them," Draco grumbled.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Rose smiled.

"It wasn't," Draco smirked.

"I know," Rose grinned. "But hey, an alternate reality where you get to sleep at night because I'm such an awesome person can't be all that bad?"

"No, it probably wouldn't. But an alternate reality where I sleep at night because you proved me wrong is probably the worst reality I could live in..." he laughed as Rose chucked a few chunks of chocolate at him.

.

"So, how's work been?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"Good, it's been good," Rose said.

"Have you been bested by Harry yet?" Draco said.

"We've taken a few hits but no more than they have," Rose said. "We've been working together just over a month now, so we're starting to get a good dynamic...well, some of us are..."

"How many of you are there?" Draco asked.

"Uh...fifteen. Ten from the auror department, four of my lot and me," Rose said.

"That's quite a bit," Draco said. "If I were you I'd scale it down a bit."

"How do I do that without offending anyone? Not to mention the lot of them know our end game..."

"End game?"

"Yeah, we're taking the ministry," Rose said.

"You're taking the ministry?" Draco looked pretty impressed with her gall.

"Yeah, we're analysing the system and all its parts at the minute, trying to find the best way to take it down..." Rose sighed as she thought about work and the mountain of paperwork they'd accumulated, not to mention the new schedule they'd been running off when it came to their training sessions.

"Well, if I were you I'd scale down your team to those that click with you," Draco said. "And I'd bring consultants on board, you also need a name if you're going to make taking the ministry seem as real as possible."

"A name?" Rose frowned.

"Yes, because no matter how you look at it, people need to fear you for it work on such a large scale," Draco said. "The Dark Lord had his Death Eaters, you need to name yourselves something equally terrifying and elusive."

"But we're not planning on doing anything outside of the ministry," Rose said.

"Doesn't matter, even if your first strike is taking the ministry you still need a front. Because the minute the workers all realise it's a training exercise will be the same minute they all stop panicking and start helping you. But you want it to be realistic so you need to make them believe you are genuinely against them," Draco explained.

"How would _you_ like to consult?" Rose asked a second later.

"Me? What exactly can I offer you?" Draco scoffed.

"An inside perspective on an organisation hell bent on taking over the world, starting with the ministry?" Rose offered and Draco's smirk faded.

"That's no joke," Draco said.

"I wasn't joking," Rose countered.

"You really want me to give you tactical tips based off Death Eater strategies?" Draco looked sceptically at her.

"Yes I do," Rose said. "I've been struggling a bit on my own these last few weeks, it doesn't help that Gramps' heart attack added to the stress and depleted my free time. Consultants wouldn't be a bad idea, so if you'll agree to it, I'll probably get one or two more to join and get rid of a few of the team who aren't gelling, and we'll be in with a good chance of pulling it off."

"How are you going to get rid of a bunch of team members?" Draco asked.

"I'll give them the option of going back to Uncle Harry," Rose said. "The ones clashing with me are the ones who are having difficulty letting go of Uncle Harry's regime."

"But you said yourself, they know everything you're planning? They know about the ministry take over?"

"Yes, but I never put all my eggs in one basket that quickly. They can tell Uncle Harry everything and it wouldn't matter because as soon as they've left, I'll just change everything again." Rose shrugged. "You forget I'm used to having think on my feet, especially since half my lot can't carry out a plan without screwing at least part of it up."

"Who else are you going to ask to consult?" Draco said.

"Is that a yes?" Rose asked.

"It's a maybe," Draco frowned. "Because it doesn't matter how much you trust me, the ministry trained portion of your team won't, and you have to accept that."

"That's a bridge I'll cross when I come to it," Rose said.

"And I want to know who I'd be working with on an equal footing," Draco said. "Consultants don't take orders from team leaders, neither do they lead."

"My Uncle George," Rose said. "Not sure who else yet..."

"George?" Draco sat in thought for a few minutes.

"He was the one at Scorp's initiation instead of me," Rose said. "I wasn't allowed to be a part of it because Scorp was technically my initiate, and Al's, although Al ended up being a part of it but I think that was mainly because of all the stuff he knew he was likely to say. I already knew most of it."

"Well that explains a lot," Draco said.

"What d'you mean?" Rose frowned.

"George hadn't been quite as openly aggressive as he used to, and I've caught him giving me these funny looks a few times over the last few weeks..." Draco sighed.

"Probably why," Rose said. "I might ask Auntie Ginny too..." she pondered.

"Why?" Draco frowned.

"Because she's played professional quidditch which always requires quick thinking and a strategy plan, not to mention she's got a wicked sense of mischief about her. She's the one who practically brought Uncle George back from the edge when Uncle Fred died..." Rose said softly.

"Now that I can believe," Draco chuckled. "She was always in on the twins' pranks."

"I think she missed Uncle Fred more than any of my other Aunties and Uncles except Uncle George. She was like their little prodigy for a while, mum said." Rose sighed sadly. "I wish I knew him, Uncle Fred. I think if I'd known him, I'd know a different Uncle George."

"I think there are a lot of people who died that would have made a significant impact on the world which we know now, had they all survived..." Draco said.

"Is there anyone in particular you'd wish never died?" Rose asked tentatively.

"Too many," Draco said quietly. "Professor Lupin and his wife...their son grew up without parents...your Uncle Fred because his death not only hurt your family more than they deserved but it killed a part of your Uncle George at the same time...Professor Snape, as much of a dick as he was, he was still my godfather and if anyone knew how I felt during the war and after it, it would be him. Crabbe, because he was an idiot and easily led but he shouldn't have died the way he did. That Creevy kid, because he was braver than most of the Death Eaters I knew...even Lavender Brown...being ripped apart by Greyback...no one should have to die that way..." his voice became a whisper as his eyes glazed over with what should have been long forgotten memories.

"Greyback? He's the werewolf, the one who attacked my Uncle Bill, right?" Rose asked. Draco shook his head and broke out of his revere.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," Draco nodded. "I've said a lot more than I should have done." He stood up and refilled their coffee cups.

"You've barely said anything at all," Rose said.

"I've said enough," Draco said resolutely.

"Fine," Rose huffed. "What's for breakfast then? We've been sat here for at least an hour or two and I'm getting really hungry..."

"What d'you want?" Draco asked.

"Pancakes," Rose said after some thought.

"Okay, I think I can make pancakes..." Draco picked up his wand and went to charm the utensils and ingredients.

"What are you doing?!" Rose cried.

"Making pancakes!" Draco huffed in exasperation.

"Not with magic!" Rose said. "They never taste as good with magic!"

"Well, I can't make them the muggle way!" Draco growled. "I'm a fucking pure blood!"

"I know, I had momentary lapse in judgement!" Rose said, jumping down from the island and walking towards the counter. "I'll make them, it's fine. I forgot you can't cook."

"I can cook perfectly well thank you!" Draco argued indignantly.

"Sorry, like I said to Scorp, if you can't cook without a wand, then in my book, you just can't cook." Rose shrugged at him with a smirk.

"Challenge accepted," Draco said.

"What?!" Rose said, taken aback.

"Teach me," he shrugged back defiantly. "You think it's so good the muggle way, so teach me..."

"Fine, I will!" Rose set about gathering everything she needed before turning an impressive but determined glare on Draco and motioning for him to join her at the counter.

.

About half an hour later Scorpius walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and taking in a sight he was sure just a few months ago he'd have bet his life he'd never see. Both his dad and his girlfriend were covered in flour and laughing uproariously at each other as they ran around the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scorpius asked, a smirk on his face at the sight of them.

"Rose was teaching me how to make pancakes the muggle way, because apparently if you can't cook the muggle way you just can't cook," Draco said as he folded his arms and sent a blaming gaze her way.

"He's not a very good student," Rose said matter-of-factly.

"Who started it?" Scorpius said.

"He did."

"She did."

" _Did not_!" Came their unanimous reply.

"Okay, I refuse to comment further for fear of feeling like the parent in this situation, so I'm just going to ask...were the pancakes successful?" Scorp said.

"Yes, no thanks to your dad," Rose said before squealing as Draco launched another handful of flour at her. "Oh you are so going to pay for that!" But before Rose could retaliate, a fourth person appeared in the doorway.

"What on earth is going on in here?!" Narcissa shrieked, her cold voice travelling across the kitchen.

"Rose was teaching dad how to make pancakes," Scorpius said, smirking at the glaring pair.

"I believe that it what the house elves are for?" Narcissa said haughtily.

"Oh, I wasn't teaching him to do it magically. Apparently he can already do that, I was teaching him the muggle way," Rose said with a smile.

"The, the muggle way?" Narcissa said quietly, the other three unsure whether she was more shocked or more furious.

"Yes," Rose said. "He was quite good at it, we managed to make quite a few if you'd like to join us?"

"The muggle way?" Narcissa repeated, still stuck on the previous piece of information.

"I wasn't aware there was a magical way to eat food, I thought the muggle way was the only way?" Rose sassed the blonde witch still stood in the doorway. Before Narcissa had a chance to retaliate, Draco had started laughing again from the other side of the room. Rose grinned before picking up a handful of flour and flinging it across the room at him. Scorpius laughed too and then Draco turned his attention to his flour free son, deciding to remedy that fact. Narcissa continued to watch on from the door way as the three of them practically bounded around the room throwing food at each other and laughing uncontrollably.

"When will breakfast be ready?" Narcissa called through the scuffles.

"Half an hour?" Draco called back, an arm around Rose's shoulders and a flour filled hand in her hair.

"I'll be in the dining room in half an hour," Narcissa said, retreating from the doorway and leaving the lot of them with a very confused look on her face.

.

"Right, the two of you can clean up," Draco said.

"Hey!" Scorp cried. "Why should I?!"

"Because you can make out while you do, and because I doubt you want to greet your grandmother for breakfast first," Draco said.

"Yes and yes," Scorp nodded. Draco ruffled his hair before running to change.

"I can't believe you had a flour fight with my dad in the kitchen!" Scorp grinned at Rose.

"You know, he's not half as bad as he makes out," Rose said. She laughed as Scorp scooped her up in his arms and placed a languid kiss on her lips.

"Come on let's clean this mess up," Scorpius grinned.

"And then we can get to the making out part," Rose winked at him and within seconds the kitchen was clean and Scorp was back on her. She laughed again as his lips connected with hers, his hands gripping her hips as hers wound their way around his neck and into his hair. Scorp back her up slowly until she hit the counter, pressing her into it gently before lifting her up and placing her on it all without breaking their kiss. He stepped between her legs and gripped the back of her head with his hands, pulling himself into her as much as he could. Rose responded in kind and was thoroughly enjoying their rather passionate snog when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Merlin! Can the pair of you at least not do that where the food gets prepared?!" Draco grimaced in jest. "You've got ten minutes before you have to be in the dining room ready for breakfast."

"We're coming dad," Scorp smiled and helped Rose down from the counter.

"Oh, and I figured we had enough entertainment at dinner last night to last a lifetime," Draco said.

"Translated, you don't want Rose telling Grandmother any more of your secrets," Scorp smirked.

"That was excellently deduced," Draco nodded with his own smirk and departed towards the dining room.

Scorpius turned to Rose and gave her one last, quick kiss before taking her hand and running back to his room with her. Rose ran into the bathroom and managed to clean herself up pretty well, transfiguring her pyjama bottoms back to jeans. She came back out the bathroom and pinched a shirt of Scorp's while he busied himself in the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He couldn't help raking his eyes up and down her body as he took in the sight of her in his shirt.

"Sorry, I should have asked..." Rose stuttered.

"No, you just look bloody hot, that's all," he shook his head with a smirk and laughed as she went bright red. "You should wear my clothes more often..."

"You should learn to keep your eyes in your sockets!" Rose admonished him.

"You said ogling was allowed," Scorp argued lightly.

"I forgot about that," Rose muttered, accepting his outstretched hand and laughing as they ran through the halls of Malfoy Manor together in an attempt to make it to breakfast on time.

"Ah, Scorpius, Miss Weasley," Narcissa greeted the two of them as they turned into the dining room, a little out of breath. "Only ten minutes late..."

"Sorry Grandmother," Scorpius breathed. "Dad left us to clear up the kitchen alone even though he was one half of the reason why it was such a mess."

"Well, shall we take a seat and get started?" Narcissa gestured to the table where Draco was already stood behind a chair. Rose and Scorpius went and took their seats as Draco and Narcissa sat at the same time.

"So, could someone please tell me why we had to have pancakes the muggle way?" Narcissa bit out.

"Because they taste better that way, apparently," Draco said.

"They do!" Rose cried, spearing a piece of her golden-syrup-draped-pancake and putting it in her mouth. "I dare you to look me in the eye and tell me they don't taste any different!" She looked challengingly at him. Draco cut a piece of one of his own pancakes, chocolate covered, and shoved it in his mouth. His eyes went wide as he looked down at his plate and back up at Rose, a slow, satisfied smirk crawling across her face.

"Merlin! They do taste better," Draco said incredulously.

"Told you so!" Rose grinned victoriously. Scorp was already through most of his, preferring lemon and sugar. Narcissa was looking oddly at hers, having doused it with lemon herself but still not sure whether to trust it despite the fact it looked no different from when the elves cooked them.

"Mother, it won't bite," Draco scoffed. "And it's not poison, we promise."

Narcissa eyed her son irritably before taking a tentative bite of her pancake. She merely huffed after swallowing the first mouthful and continued to eat the rest.

"That means we're right," Draco explained to Rose. "It does taste better and she doesn't want to admit it."

"On the contrary, I just don't want to offend our guest," Narcissa replied. "In other news, how did you sleep Draco, dear?"

"Perfectly well thank you," he said, tight lipped.

"Did you have nightmares last night?" Scorpius asked, suddenly realising he hadn't heard his father wake.

"No," Draco said.

"I woke him up before they started," Rose said whilst exchanging a glare with the stubborn blonde man.

"You woke him up?" Narcissa looked thoroughly scandalised.

"Yes, I couldn't remember the way to the kitchens from Scorp's room..."

"You were in Scorpius' room?!" Narcissa shrieked.

"We weren't doing anything!" Rose immediately turned red and flung her arms out in an attempt to illustrate how much they weren't doing.

"You weren't doing nothing," Draco mumbled and jumped with a wince when Rose sent a stinging curse his way from under the table. He glared at her and both of them missed Narcissa's lips momentarily twitching into the same smile from the evening before.

"I knocked on his door just before four, I don't need much sleep so I was awake anyway and I figured that way, he wouldn't have to have such awful dreams and Scorp wouldn't have to wake up too early," Rose said with a defeated shrug.

"I'm sure," Narcissa scoffed. "You do realise it's highly inappropriate for you to be banging on the bedroom door of you boyfriend's father?"

"Oh completely," Rose nodded. "But this isn't exactly your usual family, nor is the relationship between my family and yours anywhere close to normal. So it stands to reason that our friendship is not going to be normal and therefore the boundaries others would perhaps believe are appropriate are no longer there."

"And Scorpius is completely fine with you and his father indulging in this odd and rather close friendship?" Narcissa asked curiously, obviously trying to stir shit.

"It doesn't bother me," Scorp said. "I love Rose and she loves me, dad would never want to come between that and she'd never do that to me...I haven't got a problem with their friendship."

"Even though it amounted to them having a food fight in the kitchen this morning half dressed?" Narcissa raised an exquisite eyebrow at her grandson.

"Yes, even then. Because while we might have been together barely a day, I still know what she looks like turned on, and messing around with dad in the kitchen was not it." Scorpius laughed as Rose turned beat red and hissed his name.

"Hmm. Yes I should have guessed, you were sharing a bed after only a few hours after all," Narcissa humphed.

"We weren't doing anything!" Rose cried.

"You weren't..." Draco began.

"I dare you to finish that sentence," she growled at him.

"...doing nothing?" Draco smirked arrogantly. "What exactly are you going to...ah!" Draco stood up abruptly and staggered backwards as several bat bogeys began attacking his face. Scorpius roared with laughter as Narcissa sat looking in shock between her son and Rose.

"Where did you learn that?!" Narcissa asked in alarm.

"My Auntie Ginny, she's the master of bat bogey hexes," Rose grinned triumphantly.

"But, you didn't even raise your wand! I didn't even hear you speak!" Narcissa's eyes were wide and disbelieving.

"Oh!" Rose suddenly realised what it was Narcissa was getting at. "I learnt how to cast that particular hex wandless and wordless ages ago," she said. "It's one of the many reasons my cousins don't mess with me."

"Can you cut it out now?!" Draco cried in disgust.

"Are you going to stop provoking me?" Rose called.

"Yes! Now call these bloody abominable things off!" Draco yelled.

"You promise?"

"Yes I bloody promise!" Draco snapped. In an instant the bat bogeys had disappeared and he came back to the table, a look of pure distaste on his face. "That was absolutely disgusting!"

"It was your own fault," Rose said.

"I love you," Scorpius grinned and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled smugly at Draco as he glared reproachfully at his son.

"You can do wandless and wordless magic combined?" Narcissa frowned.

"Yes," Rose said, a polite smile on her face. "It was my mother who taught me most of it."

"Hermione Granger can do wandless and wordless magic?!" Narcissa cried.

"Yes, but she doesn't like to advertise it. Too many people already find her intimidating enough without adding to the fact that she can curse them with her eyes closed and her wand a few feet away," Rose said.

"What about your father?" Narcissa asked.

"My dad? He's pretty good at nonverbal spells but he's never been able to master the wandless part, and definitely not at the same time. He can just about send a curse without waving it, let alone not holding it at all." Rose chuckled at the memory of her father trying to duel her mother in the garden one afternoon, in an attempt to teach both herself and Hugo. Hermione had said something about the whole ordeal resembling a Professor Lockheart and Professor Snape in their second year; whatever it meant it had gotten her dad well and truly pissed.

"Your mother was always quite the formidable witch," Draco said, digging back into his pancakes.

"For someone of her background, I'm sure," Narcissa mumbled, but was heard by everyone.

"For someone of any background," Draco growled back.

"If you say so," Narcissa smiled snidely.

"Well, considering I'm the git she bestest every single bloody year, I do say so," Draco scoffed.

"I still believe you weren't trying hard enough," Narcissa sniffed.

"There was no harder I could try, the witch was bloody unbeatable with that brain of hers. I told you and father that countless times but you refused to see it because of her blood." Draco glared at his mother. "Unless you want to class my sixth year where I was more focused on repairing a vanishing cabinet and killing our headmaster than my grades?"

Scorpius almost choked at his dad's nonchalant tone and expression. Whilst he'd heard about this particular assignment his father had been given, he'd never heard him speak of his Death Eater experiences with such ease. Maybe Rose was helping after all.

"That would be Dumbledore, right?" Rose asked.

"The very same," Draco grumbled.

"The history books say that he was killed by Snape in an elaborate plan of his own making," Rose said.

"It was my first mission after they gave me the mark, Snape completed it because I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill him." Draco had gone pale again and looked a little ill.

"There you go again, proving me right," Rose said.

"Don't start," Draco ground out. He went back to eating his breakfast this time in silence.

After a few minutes and once everyone was finished, Narcissa cleared her throat and looked directly at Rose.

"Miss Weasley? I was wondering if you'd care to accompany me on a walk around the gardens?" She asked politely. Draco and Scorpius shared a look of alarm before setting their eyes on Rose.

"Of course," Rose nodded with a frown.

"Delightful," Narcissa gave her a very small and very polite smile as she stood. Rose copied her and together the two women headed towards the door.

"If you're going to follow us I suggest you do so casually and not sneakily. I'm not going to hurt the poor girl," Narcissa said to both men as they shared a look again.

"Maybe not physically," Draco mumbled and Scorpius stood and motioned for his dad to follow so they could walk a small distance behind them.

.

"Miss Weasley..." Narcissa began as they entered the gardens, clasping her hands behind her back as she walked.

"Mrs Malfoy..." Rose shoved her hands in her pockets and followed the elder woman's lead, walking alongside her at a leisurely pace.

"I asked you to walk with me because I don't understand what's going on between you and my son," Narcissa said simply. "I was hoping you might clarify it for me?"

"There's nothing to clarify," Rose said. "We're friends and that's all it is."

"Yes, but how? Why?"

"Well, I suppose, it started one night a few weeks ago. I fell asleep in the library and Scorp did too so I was here when Draco woke up screaming. I went down to the kitchen and found them sat at the island there...I only need about four hours sleep a night...so I sat talking to them both. And then I came back the next night and quite a few nights after that. Scorpius, with all his training, was shattered so we told him to go to back to bed most nights and I stayed up talking to Draco...there's only so much you can share with another person before you become friends," Rose explained.

"So you have shared things about you with him?" Narcissa looked curiously at her.

"Of course," Rose said. "He probably knows more than most, except my parents and Scorpius. And maybe my little brother."

"I see," Narcissa said. "And you don't think it's an odd relationship at all? Given our families' combined backgrounds? And your relationship with my grandson?"

"No, I think it makes a lot of sense," Rose said. "We suffered more at your hands and for your efforts than any other family, and so did your son. It makes sense to me that we should get along, I'm just having a bit of trouble persuading him that we're in the same boat and not opposite ones, but I'll get there." She shrugged as though it was a given. "And my relationship with Scorp is completely different. I love Scorpius with all my heart, I'd be lost without him. I know all this already and we've been together less than a day...Draco is like a big brother almost, kind of like Teddy or James but with a dad vibe and a lot more issues. Scorp is like...well, he's something I've never had before and something I didn't even know I could find."

"You might think my beliefs and opinions old and outdated," Narcissa began.

"They're also wrong," Rose said.

"How exactly do you know that?!" Narcissa growled. "Do you have proof of that? Do you have evidence that your mother's magic wasn't stolen?!"

"Yes, actually I do." Rose resisted the urge to smile at Narcissa's horrified face. "My mother wanted to prove that her magic was natural just as much as the lot of you wanted to prove that it wasn't. I think it affected her more than she lets on, having to be a freak in both the muggle world and the wizarding one too. She wanted proof for all young witches and wizards that they do belong somewhere no matter what anyone may say." She looked up at Narcissa before continuing. "She traced her family tree as far back as she could, and then she did it for several other muggleborns she knew just to make sure her theory was correct. Muggleborn magic comes from being descended from two squibs, connected by marriage. My mother for instance...on her mother's side more generations back than I can count, a squib married into the family and had a child whom my mother is descended from. The same thing happened to her dad, and so when him and my grandmother met in the middle, all those generations of magic being passed down recessively ended up becoming dominant in my mother since she got two family lines worth of squib magic."

"You wouldn't happen to know the families these squibs came from?" Narcissa asked slyly.

"Well, one of them was a family that died out generations ago. But the one on my grandmother's side was an Ollivander." Rose watched as Narcissa's eyes went wide.

"Ollivander?" She said.

"Yes, but the squib in question would have been born some few hundred years ago or so," Rose said. "The wandmaker would be a very very distant relative."

"How interesting," Narcissa frowned in thought.

"My mother made all her work public, not that many pureblood elitists looked twice at it. You'd be welcome to have a look at her evidence and make your own mind up," Rose said.

"I may," Narcissa said, watching as Rose's eyes widened this time.

"I will admit I have been raised much the same way we raised Draco, impersonally and with views and opinions drilled into us from a very young age. That is not to say I believe them wrong. But...in all the years I raised my son, I have never seen him laugh the way he was laughing this morning with you. I have never seen my son or my grandson look so light and carefree and happy." Narcissa sighed and shook her head. " _I_ don't recall ever feeling for myself the way they looked either. I won't pretend to like you, but I can't pretend not to like your influence. And I believe you are the first person I've met, possibly ever, who cares for my son and my grandson as fiercely as I do."

"Scorpius is the love of my life and Draco is one of my best friends," Rose said in affirmation. "I love them."

"It is not easy to love a man who cannot love himself," Narcissa said, a slight tremble in her voice.

"Like I said last night, I'm always up for a challenge," Rose smirked.

"It is only now beginning to occur to me that Draco deserved so much better than we gave him," Narcissa sighed. "He was not like us..."

"No he wasn't, he was more like Sirius and Andromeda," Rose said. "It's a Black family trait, right? You all have to bear at least one decent human being in your family line..."

Narcissa, much to Rose's shock, chuckled a little and gave a slight nod. The two women continued on down the path in contemplative silence, followed by Draco and Scorpius.

.

"You don't have a problem with us being friends, right?" Draco asked Scorp, his eyes stuck to the back of his mother's head.

"No, of course not!" Scorp said. "Makes my life infinitely easier."

"You really mean that?" Draco asked.

"Yep," Scorp grinned. "I haven't felt so well rested or happy in quite some time."

"I think a good portion of that has something to do with the love of your life admitting to loving you back," Draco smirked.

"Probably," Scorp said. "But seriously, you're happy too. You've smiled more in these last few weeks than I can remember in my whole life..."

"I like to see you happy," Draco said with a shrug.

"Its more than that and you know it," Scorp said. "She told me, about you saying you'd tell her everything if she asked her parents..."

"It'll never happen," Draco said confidently. "She'd have to tell them she's been staying here and Ron will blow his lid."

"You have greatly underestimated her Gryffindor courage," Scorp smirked. "I cannot wait to see the look on your face when you find Hermione Granger-Weasley in the kitchen at four am one morning."

"She won't come Scorp and she won't let Rose hear it all," Draco said sadly. "You have no idea what I did to her..."

"Yeah she will," Scorp said, his hand coming to rest comfortingly on his dad's shoulder. "Rose's mum has a thing for lost causes, you wait and see."

"I am not a lost cause!" Draco huffed, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Sure you are," Scorp grinned. "You know, there's nothing wrong with hoping to be forgiven...?"

"Yes there is, because I don't deserve it. I've been over this with you." Draco shook his head.

"I know, but just because you don't think you deserve it, doesn't mean you won't be given it," Scorp said.

"If the rest of Wizarding Britain can't I don't understand how they could, how _she_ could..." Draco sighed.

"After hearing Grandmother struggle to understand why you feel so guilty, just because it was a few muggleborns and muggles, I honestly don't get how you turned out the way you did. I mean, seriously, I'm starting to wonder how you did see through the bullshit when they so obviously laid it on thick," Scorp said.

"Hermione Granger," Draco said. "She did a lot more than she realises for us pureblood elitists, well the intelligent ones that is."

"What d'you mean?" Scorp frowned.

"I'm a smart man, Scorpius. And I was a smart boy. A smart boy doesn't go through seven years of school bested by a muggleborn, even when studying till his eyeballs feel as though they're falling out, and not question everything he's been taught." Draco smirked as he glanced at Scorp. "I hated Hermione Granger because she represented the undeniable evidence that my parents were spouting complete and utter crap, and as intelligent as I was to deduce that, I had no idea how to deal with it afterwards."

"I get that," Scorpius said. "She turned your whole world on its head just by being her and existing." He shrugged. "It makes sense for you to have hated her."

"Doesn't make it right," Draco said.

"No it doesn't," Scorpius said. "But then we can't always be right all of the time. We're only human after all."

"Until we refuse to see our mistakes and blindly follow them to our destruction," Draco barely whispered. _'Until we're monsters'_ he thought to himself.

"You know, you wouldn't still be so destroyed if you actually tried to rebuild." Scorpius gave his father a reprimanding look. "I wonder sometimes if you even want to be whole again?"

"It's not about wanting it," Draco said.

"It's not always about deserving it either, sometimes it's just about needing it and accepting it and being grateful for it even though you don't think you deserve it," Scorpius said.

"To murder a person splits a soul in two..." Draco said. "...to murder more splits it into many more pieces. I can't change what I've done. It's not about wanting or deserving or accepting, I'm broken and nothing will change that."

"Dad..." Scorpius said, his voice wavering slightly at hearing the conviction in his father's voice.

"I'm fine," Draco said. "I've lived this way for years, you shouldn't worry about me. I don't worry about me."

"I'm aware," Scorpius grumbled. "You do deserve redemption, even if you don't believe it."

"There's no redemption for the things I did," Draco said plainly. "And now we're going to end this conversation before we go round and round in circles."

"What d'you think Grandmother wanted to talk to Rose about?" Scorpius asked, knowing he'd get nowhere with his Dad if he pursued their previous line of conversation.

"I have no idea, but so far I haven't seen either of them look like they might kill each other," Draco mused.

"She has this way with our family that no one else ever has before," Scorpius said in thought.

"She's not afraid of us and she doesn't care about impressing us," Draco said. "It's simple really."

"I can't see myself with anyone else, not ever..." Scorpius said. "Since we became so close, she's meant more to me than just about anyone. I can't imagine my life without her being in it, and I can't imagine my life without her as the one I share everything with."

"I wish I'd found that at some point," Draco smiled. "After having you, obviously..."

"You wouldn't have changed being with mum?" Scorp frowned.

"Never! If she wasn't your mother, no matter how despicable she is, you wouldn't be you. And I'd never want you to be anyone else," Draco said.

"Thanks dad," Scorpius smiled at his father warmly.

They continued to follow Rose and Narcissa until the two women re-entered the Manor and Narcissa went back to her own thing, telling them all to have a pleasant day as she went. Rose relayed the conversation she'd had with the woman to Draco and Scorp, both of which were quite stunned. Draco then decided to leave the young couple to their own devices for the rest of the day, and went to bug Blaise for as many hours as he could get away with. Rose and Scorpius spent the day together again, this time with a few kisses and cuddles mixed in with the lounging around and spending time together.

 **A/N - thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews, they're all much appreciated. Sorry this chapter took me so long to get up, after I promised two-three consecutive daily updates, I'm so sorry I couldn't deliver. The next chapter will be up asap but it won't be longer then I week :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Rose sat in the conference room looking around the table at her team. She knew who she wanted to keep and she knew who she didn't want to keep, she was just hoping everything went her way.

"So, congratulations people, we've made it a month together," Rose said, giving them a small smile. "I've decided at this point to bring on board some consultants. There are three people I've asked to join us today and they should be arriving any minute..."

"Why? What do we need consultants for?" Jackson asked.

"Taking the Ministry is going to require a lot of work and some specialised skills, and the three people coming have a good deal of experience in areas that will be of use to us," Rose said.

"Who are they?" Tyler asked.

"You'll find out shortly," Rose said. "The other thing I wanted to discuss, was this group and its members. I am offering those of you who want it, a get out of jail free card. Today and today only, you all have the option to leave and return to your previous jobs should you wish it."

"What? Why?!" Jackson exclaimed again.

"Because, it's been long enough for you to have worked out if you like this job and want to stay. There'll be no offence taken for those of you who'd like to go back to Uncle Harry and the rest of the aurors, we just ask that you keep what we've done up to this point, a secret." Rose surveyed the group and watched the expressions on each of their faces.

"I don't understand," Barbara said. "Have we done something wrong? Is this a test? Do you not want us on your team?"

"No, that's not it at all!" Rose sighed. "But I have noticed over the last few weeks that we haven't all gelled the way I'd hoped and that some of you have struggled reverting to my ways, away from Uncle Harry's regime. I'm just giving you all the option to go back if it's what you prefer..."

"And what about those of us who haven't 'gelled' with you, but don't want to go back to the aurors?" Drake glared.

"Then you can stay and I'll turn the heat up till you're gooey enough to mesh with the rest of us," Rose answered. Before the team could say anything else a small knock came from the door and Rose's assistant Tara popped her head in.

"Your three consultants are here Miss Weasley," she smiled tentatively and Rose nodded, confirming for Tara to send them in. Rose was not happy that Harry had insisted she have an assistant, but apparently since she was the head of her team she needed an assistant to man the phone, relay messages and file all her paperwork. Rose asked why she couldn't have an office like Harry's and just live in organised chaos to which he replied that she could when she survived a killing curse, defeated an immensely powerful evil psychopath, came to work for the Ministry and then rose up the ranks to department head. She'd stuck her tongue out at him for that one and begrudgingly let him hire her an assistant. Tara was lovely if a little to placid, but she got the job done so Rose couldn't really complain.

Several seconds later and Ginny Potter, George Weasley and Draco Malfoy made their way into the room and sat down at the table.

"They are your consultants?" Ray frowned.

"Yes," Rose said.

"Draco fucking Malfoy?!" Rex cried.

"I told you," Draco looked at Rose, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms casually. She made a childish face at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You want us to consult with Draco Malfoy?!" Jules eyes were wide with disbelief.

"I'm not working with him," Drake snarled. "And you can't fucking make me."

"No, I can't," Rose said. "But I can send you back to Auror duty. Draco is working with us, if you can't work with him then you can't work on this team."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Drake barked.

"Hey!" Draco barked back, a few others shouting out at Drake's tone of voice and aggressive body language. "Don't talk to her like that..." Draco seethed calmly.

"She's fucking mental!" Drake yelled, gesturing to Rose and looking around for some support.

"Yes, she is," Rex sighed. "But we knew that the day we signed on to this team, so cut it out with the attitude Drake!"

"What the fuck possessed you to hire Draco Malfoy as a fucking consultant?" Drake wasn't letting up.

"I was just getting to that..." Rose tried to explain before he cut her off, again.

"Scratch that, just give me _one_ good fucking reason why you thought he'd make a decent bloody consultant?! The man doesn't even make a decent fucking human being!" Drake raged.

"Hey!" Al, Fred, Polly and Flick were all standing now and glaring daggers at Drake.

"Enough!" Rose roared, making both her Aunt and Uncle flinch at the authoritative tone she used. "You lot sit down..." she motioned to her chosen four. "...and Drake? I fell you want me to explain, shut the fuck up!"

"I will not shut the fuck up!" Drake snarled. "I asked for one good reason and you can't even give me that, can you?!"

"How about this?" Ginny called to the little prick she already hated, at the same time as grabbing Draco's left arm and hauling his shirt up so everyone could see the faint outline of his Dark Mark. The room fell silent and Draco looked at the redhead like she'd gone completely batshit crazy.

" _Mum_!" Al groaned at his mother's ever abrupt demeanour, resting his head in his hands.

"That, is exactly my point." Drake motioned to the scar on Draco's arm.

"I know, it's exactly hers too..." Ginny looked down at Draco's arm and squinted. "You know I've never seen one up close before..." she pulled at Draco's arm to get a better look all while he sat there completely bemused by her whole attitude.

"Draco was a Death Eater, he saw how that particular organisation worked and his insight would be invaluable in helping us complete our mission," Rose said. "The offer of the day is still there, anyone who wants out is more than happy to leave. You can even tell Uncle Harry I brought a big bad Death Eater to work, just don't tell him about the end game, _please_..."

"Fuck this and fuck you!" Drake stormed out of the room and Rose smiled.

"Sorry Miss Weasley but I'm out too," Rex said.

"And me," Ray said.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I want out too," Jules sighed and looked forlorn.

"It's fine, like I said, no hard feelings," Rose smiled as they walked out of the room.

"I think I'm going to go too," Barbara said. "Not because of Mr Malfoy, just because...I like my old job and I miss it. I don't think I'm the right type for this."

"We'll see you on the field," Rose grinned and gave her a little hug as she left. As soon as Barbara was gone, Rose flicked her wrist at the door shutting, locking and silencing it.

.

"We don't get a few extra minutes to weigh up our options then?" Kevin asked.

"Please! You've been having way too much fun and are far too intelligent not to see the benefit of an ex-Death Eater helping out," Rose smirked and Kevin returned it.

"Does Mr Malfoy know you used him to get rid of half the team?" Kev grinned.

"It was his idea," Rose laughed and shot Draco a mischievous grin.

"Told you it would work," he said. "...can I have my arm back now?" He looked uncomfortably at Ginny who was still poking and prodding the scar on his arm.

"Oh! Yeah, sure," Ginny chuckled as she withdrew her hands. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away..."

"You don't say," Draco smirked.

"Why'd you have to ask my mum to 'consult'?" Al asked defeatedly.

"Because she's bloody awesome at this kind of thing, not to mention she was a Holyhead Harpy...quidditch players are quite adept at strategy and thinking on their feet as the game goes on," Rose explained.

"But she's my mum," Al whined.

"Yeah, and George is my dad but you don't see me complaining," Fred said, grinning broadly at his father who sat smugly the other side of Draco.

"My mother can terrify your father, therefore her presence trumps his with regards to the awkwardness of this situation," Al said.

"I'm not that bad," Ginny protested.

"You really are mum," Al said. "I love you and all, but I feel as though I'm about twelve again."

"Don't be such a drama queen Al," Rose laughed. "Auntie Ginny is here to consult not lead or manage."

Al snorted at Rose and raised his eyebrows. "Please! Are you bloody serious? That just means she'll be here forever or a week!"

"What is that supposed to mean, darling son of mine?" Ginny asked sweetly, making Al shiver uncomfortably.

"It means, Mum, that you'll either take over and be here forever or you'll take over and Rose will get so pissed she'll sack you," Al said. "I love you dearly, as I've already said, but you and I both know that you don't do advise without interference..."

"I've already promised I'll be on my best behaviour," Ginny said. "I walked out of Scorp's initiation, didn't I?"

"Yeah, because you knew Uncle George would tell you about it anyway," Al huffed. "You tell each other everything!"

"Initiation?" Jackson frowned and looked at the family.

"We have a sort of initiation for joining our family," Rose explained. "Once you join, you're family for life."

"How does it work?" Jackson asked and Rose took a few minutes to explain the process to those unaware of it. "So can anyone join?" He asked.

"No, you have to be dating one of us or be classed as very good and very close friends," Rose said.

"So potentially, we could all join?" Jackson motioned to the other four who'd stayed.

"Potentially, yes." Rose nodded. "You'd have to pass quite a few family dinners with the rest of us though, and I'm not entirely sure how you'd fair..."

"Try me," Jackson grinned.

"Done!" Ginny cried. "Sunday, at The Burrow, you're all invited."

"Awesome!" Jackson clapped his hands together.

"I'd love to come but it's one of the only days I get to spend with my husband and I haven't seen him properly in ages..." Piper began.

"Well bring him too!" Ginny grinned.

"Are you sure?" Piper frowned.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Ginny said.

"Nanna is going to kill you," Rose said.

"Mum'll be fine, I'll promise to help and stuff." Ginny shrugged nonchalantly. "That invite is for you too Malfoy..." she nudged him with her elbow and Draco scowled at her.

"Thanks but no thanks," Draco said.

"But Scorp will be there!" Ginny cried indignantly. "You can't be a hermit all your life!"

"If I wasn't me, I'd be banging my head against the table repeatedly right now, because of _you_." Draco glared at Rose and folded his arms once more.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport!" Ginny admonished him.

"I'm not coming to the Burrow, so drop it witch." Draco refused to say any more on the matter and Ginny grumbled irritably at him for a few more minutes before giving up.

.

"Right, before we get started," Rose said. "Auntie Gin, Uncle George, and Draco, meet Piper, Jackson, Tyler, Kevin and Louise..." Rose pointed to each of them as she introduced them.

"You lot can all bring partners and kids with you on Sunday if you have them," Ginny said as Rose finished. "Your family is more than welcome at ours."

"That's okay Auntie Gin, the rest of them are single...unless any of you've met someone we don't know about in the last few weeks?" Rose looked at them and all four shook their heads.

"I'm still holding out for you," Jackson winked.

"You'll be holding out a really long time then," Draco growled, his glare causing Jackson to recoil in his seat.

"Draco, he's just being an idiot. It's what he does best and he doesn't mean anything by it," Rose sighed.

"If you say so," Draco continued to glare at a now mildly distressed Jackson.

"Cut it out Draco," Rose smirked. "He scares easy..."

"I thought you said you hadn't met anyone nice since you left school, Al?" Ginny took centre stage again and all attention swooped to Al.

"What?" Al frowned, confused at the question.

"I asked you last week if you'd met anyone worth bringing to family dinner and you said no," Ginny said, staring him down and crossing her arms defiantly. Al's expression flicked from one of confusion to complete mortification.

"Oh dear merlin, no..." he closed his eyes and hung his head, a faint blush beginning to creep up his face. "Mum, this is work, can you please, _please_ , not do Mum things here?" He shook his clasped hands imploringly at her.

"I'm lost..." Jackson said.

"Jackson shut the fuck up before you make it worse," Al groaned defeatedly, knowing this was not going to go his way. Much to his surprise, Louise began laughing, unable to hold in her amusement much longer. "It's not fucking funny!" He looked at her in exasperation.

"No you're right, it's fucking hilarious!" She giggled and Al rolled his eyes.

"I like her," Ginny said. "Why didn't you ask her? She's single, and she's smart 'cause she figured out what I was getting at almost instantly."

"Mum! Please?!" Al rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, his blush now burning a bright red.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Al!" Ginny said. "She's a nice girl, and she's very attractive..."

"Thank you Mrs Potter," Louise grinned, still laughing at Al.

"Oh dear god no, please call me Gin or Ginny, I hate being called Mrs Potter," Ginny grimaced.

"It makes her feel old," Al mumbled from behind his arms, now folded on the table as his head rested in them. "The fact that she is old has nothing to do with it...OW!" Al wrenched his head up and began rubbing the spot his mum just smacked.

"That was rude!" Ginny glared.

"And you're being inappropriate!" Al countered, glaring back at his mother. "I work here and these are my colleagues! Trying to set me up with one of them is not only embarrassing, it's infuriating!"

"Why is it embarrassing?" Ginny frowned.

"Because I'm eighteen Mum!" Al cried.

"And? That fact doesn't seem to have helped you when it comes to finding a decent girlfriend, does it?" Ginny said.

Al looked up at his mother, then at the pained expression of his Uncle George. Fred, Flick and Polly were flicking between smirks, pity and snorts. He looked across at Jackson and Tyler who were also smirking and trying not to snigger, Kevin who was amused but understood his humiliation and then at Louise who's giggles had died down to be left with an amused twinkle in her eye. The woman was two years older than him, there was no way she was interested and was so out of Al's lead he hadn't even bothered looking at her that way. Something he wasn't going to change any time soon, not to mention the fact that he was still inappropriately hung up on Polly. Finally Al looked at Rose.

"I'm having real difficulty liking you in any capacity right now," Al glared at her as she tried to stifle her sniggers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think..." Rose said.

"Clearly," Al huffed.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Ginny said. "I haven't done anything wrong! I merely pointed out that your team consists of a lovely single girl you failed to notice!"

"Give the poor boy a break Weaslette!" Draco cried, his exasperation for Al evident in his tone. Albus shot Draco a look of pure relief and gratitude.

"Excuse me?!" Ginny huffed. "I'm just..."

"We all know what you're _just_ doing! Give it a rest! He's eighteen and you're well on your way to alienating him!" Draco looked hotly at Ginny, who was scowling at him.

"He's my son Malfoy..."

"And he's at work!"

"That's beside the point! Just because he's working doesn't stop me from being his mother!" Ginny glared.

"Gin, give it a rest, Malfoy's right," George said, wincing in anticipation of the blowout.

"George Fabian Weasley!" Ginny leant forward and across Draco, giving her brother the look of death. Draco put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back.

"Calm down," Draco sighed. "Your brother's only being a decent Uncle..."

"Anyway!" Rose called loudly, drawing the attention back to her. "Shall we get back to work?" The group nodded, amusement still apparent on most faces. "Right, lets pair up and take a few departments each, feed back in an hour and our lovely consultants can tell us what they think about our overall plan."

"Good idea" Ginny nodded. "How are you paired?"

"I'm going to get coffee," Al snapped, standing up abruptly. "You..." he pointed to Rose. "...talk to her..." he pointed at his mother and gave Rose a glare fierce enough to rival her own as he walked out the door.

"Anyone else want coffee?" Louise asked, standing up and making her way to the door. Everyone nodded and Louise smiled, Ginny was beaming triumphantly at her. "I'll be right back, and Ginny...with all due respect, I'm not following Al because I like him and I want to date him, I'm following him because I want coffee." Ginny's smile dropped and she humphed as Louise left the room.

"Auntie Gin?" Rose smiled tentatively at the sulking woman across from her. "You know they're right, don't you?"

"I suppose so," Ginny huffed.

"You can grill him and poke him and prod him as much as you like at home, but here you have to be professional and treating him like a kid isn't doing that," Rose said.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Ginny sighed. "I got a bit carried away..."

"Judging by how much you've done that in such a short space of time I'm going to say it happens often?" Draco looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"It might," Ginny grumbled.

"I wouldn't worry about it, she can make up for your lack of enthusiasm and frosty attitude," Rose countered him.

"You were the one who insisted I be a part of this!" Draco growled.

"Don't get your knickers in such a twist just because you finally met someone who can manipulate you into doing something for them!" Rose said. "Everyone back work!" She cried before anyone else could say anything.

.

Albus rounded the corner to the little cafeteria and ordered one flat white coffee, showing his Ministry ID badge as the barista handed it over. Not two minutes later and Louise walked in the door, ordering another twelve.

"Seriously?" Al huffed. "You realise you're just giving my mother more fuel for her fire?"

"I doubt that since I told her I was following your because I wanted coffee not because I fancy you," Louise said. "She looked a little put out as I left..."

Al nearly choked, turning to look at the sweet blonde who smiled serenely at him. "You said what to who?" He blinked at her in disbelief. Louise chuckled before taking two trays and piling each with coffee, handing Al one to carry.

"Your mother is not that scary," Louise said.

"Wait till Sunday," Al smirked. "We aren't at work on Sunday..."

"Am I likely to be a potential victim?" Louise grimaced.

"Yes," Al said.

"Thanks for sugar coating it for me," she groaned.

"Honesty is all I can give you," he shrugged. "And luck, I can wish you luck."

"So no actual luck then?" She grabbed a large handful of sugar packets, depositing it on the tray and turned back to the door. Al followed her out and back to the conference room.

"You know we're going to end up paired together now, don't you?" Al sighed.

"Yeah, but most days I ended up paired with Drake and anything is better than that. Arsehole used to give me the creeps, he always seemed to hone in on me..." Louise shivered.

"Why'd you never say anything?" Al frowned. "I'd have partnered you..."

"Because I didn't want to rock the boat and I didn't want to feel like I needed protection, I suppose..." she shrugged.

"It's not about protection, Merlin knows you can protect yourself. It's about having a choice and choosing to be comfortable while you work instead of on edge all day." Al smiled at her. "Don't put up with an arsehole because you can, I'm pretty sure that's how Rose and Simon ended up together and look how well that ended." His expression grew dark as he finished his sentence and Louise shivered slightly at the thought behind it.

"I know, I suppose I just felt like he was one of the team and, I don't know, I would have had to work with him anyway," Louise said. "Everyone else seemed to get on with him fine..."

"Pfft!" Al snorted. "We all hated him, dude had the worst sense of humour I think I've ever seen!"

"It was awful!" Louise laughed.

"I am sorry, about my mum," Al said as they walked along the corridor to the conference room.

"Don't worry about it," Louise said. "It wasn't your fault and it was bloody funny."

"Maybe for you," Al grumbled.

"You're kind of cute when you're mortified," Louise grinned as Al looked at her with wide green eyes. Before he could respond to that, he saw his dad marching towards them from the other end of the corridor, a stony look on his face.

"Dad?" Al called. "Everything okay?"

"Al?" Harry turned to look at his son. "No, it's not! Your bloody cousin pulled another fast one on me! I've got five people in my office telling me they can't work with her anymore, that she's gone too far hiring Draco Malfoy to consult and that you're all planning on taking the fucking Ministry or some such shit like that!"

"Well, the Draco Malfoy part is spot on," Al said. "Although he saved me from Mum so I'm not complaining..."

"From Mum?" Harry frowned.

"Here, I'll show you," Al sighed and opened the door, walking in with Louise as Harry trailed behind them.

"Al, you and Louise are a pair since it took you so long to get back with those coffees." Ginny beamed at them once more. "I think you'll work well together, but maybe that's just me..." she sniffed and Al turned round to give his dad an I-told-you-so look. Harry smirked at his son.

"Your wife's fucking nuts Potter," Draco drawled from across the room.

"Tell me about it," Harry mumbled and a few people sniggered as Ginny glared at her husband.

"Rose, what's going on?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"The team was too big and I wanted consultants, so rather than painfully fire people I used one of my consultants to make half of them leave of their own volition." She smiled sweetly at her Uncle Harry.

"And the taking over the Ministry bit?" Harry asked.

"That was for the simulation room," Rose said. "I thought it might make good practice?"

"Of course you did," Harry eyed her suspiciously, not at all convinced.

"I swear Uncle Harry," Rose said, her big blue eyes wide with innocence.

"All those years you gave me that look and now I have no idea whether I can trust it," Harry scowled.

"If I were you, I'd go with 'no'," Al groused.

"Oh shut up, your just pissed because your mum is here," Rose said.

"That was a little cruel," Harry smirked.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Rose said, far more sincerely than she'd been about the Ministry takeover Harry noted.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Ginny started again. "All I did was point out the lovely single girl on the team and the fact that Al had not invited her to dinner!"

"Gin, love..." Harry began.

"Oh not you too!" Ginny stomped her foot.

"Let me remind you; your mother, me, you and no subtly at all..." Harry raised his eyebrows, waiting.

Ginny scowled at him and huffed. "Fine!"

"Thank you, I love you," Harry grinned and she reluctantly smiled at him. "Now, about these consultants..."

"Yes Uncle Harry?" Rose asked, her sweet voice back on.

"We don't have any money to hire consultants Rose," Harry said with a sigh.

"I'm not paying them," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "They're here for the fun of it."

"Seriously?!" Harry frowned, taken aback.

"Well, Auntie Gin and Uncle George are. Draco's here because I made him," Rose said.

"You made him?" Harry looked dubiously at her.

"Yep, I can make him do lots of things he doesn't want to," Rose grinned.

"Stop making me sound like a fucking dog Granger!" Draco snapped.

"What is it with you and maiden names?" Ginny asked. "You called me Weaslette earlier, you know my last name is Potter! Or d'you just like pissing off all the men in our family?"

"Well, _Potter_ has the same ring to it as _Weasley_ when it rolls off my tongue..." Draco grumbled.

"You really do sound like the same obnoxious twat from school when you say it!" Harry looked surprised. "Ron told me, didn't really believe him..."

"Old habits die hard," Draco shrugged.

"So how come she can be Weaslette?" Harry frowned.

"Dunno, maybe because I liked her in school. Bit like George, they were hilarious and got up to amusing trouble..." Draco said. "You and Ron were just idiots."

"Thanks Malfoy," Harry scowled. "It's nice to know the world hasn't gone completely tits up."

"What with Scorp and Rose, I believe we're living in enough of a twilight zone as it is, without the added bizarreness of me trying to be nice." Draco shrugged.

"Now you mention it, I think that's a good call," Harry nodded. "I'd be severely worried if you really weren't a little prick when you wanted to be."

"Well, if that's all Uncle Harry, we'll get back to work..." Rose smiled again.

"Fine, see you all later," Harry sighed. "And, you know, family lot, love you..." Harry called awkwardly as he walked from the room. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips at hearing several 'love you too's float back to him as he shut the door.

.

"Right, so what've we got so far?" George asked after another half an hour of pouring through all the research the team had accumulated up till now.

"Well, we need to start thinking about the actual plan," Rose said.

"Not to mention the fact that Harry now knows about it even though he has no proof. Care to guess who told him?" George scoffed.

"My money's on that Drake prick," Ginny said.

"I think we'd all put money on him," Jackson said.

"Nah, he won't have said anything," Kevin shook his head. "He was under orders when you told them not to say anything, dude might be an arse but he's a strict one."

"Who's your money on then?" Al asked with a frown.

"Are we making this an actual bet?" Kevin smirked.

"I'd wager a hundred galleons it was Barbara," Draco said.

"No way!" Al cried. "It wasn't even because of you she left!"

"That's exactly why I'd agree with him," Rose said with a grimace. "Put me down for fifty on Barbara." She looked to George who was currently writing down bets on a fresh piece of parchment.

"Anyone else?" George grinned.

"I'll go with fifty on Barbara too," Kevin said.

"Twenty on Jules," Fred said.

"I'll go with a hundred on Drake," Ginny said.

"Me too," George nodded.

"I'll take twenty on Rex," Flick shrugged.

"And I'll take twenty on Jules too," Louise said.

"Fifty on Ray," Al said.

"Ten on Barbara," Polly sighed. The team looked expectantly at Jackson and Tyler.

"This family bet on almost anything," Al said. "We're currently betting on when Scorp and Rose will get it together if you want in on that too?"

"A hundred on them already being together," Kevin said.

"Do you know something we don't?" Al frowned, missing the funny look Rose threw Draco.

"No," Kevin said. "Just a hunch."

"Fine, anyone else?" George asked.

"I'm gonna bet twenty on Rex and then twenty on this weekend for Rose and Scorpius," Tyler said.

"I'll go with ten on Jules and...forty on two weeks till Scorp and Rosie take the plunge OW!" Jackson shot out of his chair rubbing his shoulder where Rose had aimed her stinging hex. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"You called me Rosie," Rose said simply.

"Scorp calls you Rosie all the time," Jackson huffed.

"You're not Scorp," Rose said while Draco smirked happily from his seat.

"I was only testing the waters," Jackson grumbled.

"Consider them tested," Rose replied.

"Fifty on Rose and Scorp by Friday," Louise said.

"Ten on Drake spilling the beans and ten on Rose and Scorp already together, like Kevin." Piper sighed as she spoke and George scribbled it all down. "You're aware that gambling in the workplace is a sackable offence?"

"Relax, no one is going to rat us out. Besides, Uncle Harry bets on stuff at work with my mum and dad all the time," Rose said without thinking, she winced and threw Ginny an apologetic look.

"And Harry thought it was Albus that was most likely to lose him his job?" Ginny snorted.

"Don't worry, we're all in the same boat now and none of us will say anything," Kevin said.

"Right, work?" Rose slapped her hands on the desk for emphasis.

"How are you looking at taking the Ministry?" Draco asked.

"Well, we're not just kidnapping the Minister," Rose said.

"Thank Merlin because I was almost worried you were going to be a little short sighted with that," Draco sighed in relief. "Are you taking it the way Voldemort did, through corruption and behind the scenes? Or in a different way, like holding the whole building and all it's staff to ransom?"

"Well, I think the second one works best for us. Now Uncle Harry's on to us we need to up our game and our schedule, we aren't going to be able to wait a year," Rose said. "And the corruption method will take a long time to do because we'd have to be slow and methodical. I want to be sitting in the Minister's office with my feet on the desk and no one daring to get rid of me."

"Good, because there's no point to the corruption method anyway," Draco said. The table frowned at him and he sighed. "Men with money and power will always be able to influence government in that way, it's not something you can extinguish even with practice."

"Old habits die hard?" Rose said.

"Exactly," Draco nodded.

"Okay, so you need to focus on the departments and staff that will be the most problematic," George said.

"The department of Magical Law Enforcement will be our biggest opponent," Kevin said. "That whole area will need neutralising before anywhere else."

"Agreed, the aurors and their teams are the go-to group to call should any other trouble surface." Ginny nodded.

"I think we need to reveal ourselves to the first group or so of aurors that we take," Louise said. "I'd hate for all of them to take us so seriously that they forget everyone else and then someone outside the Ministry to get hurt."

"She makes a good point," Draco said. "We'd need to put in place something that guarantees the public's safety so that the scenario is real and the aurors' response is real but the public remain unharmed."

"D'you think we could get extra teams trained up? Maybe we could make it part of the plan to cut all communication with the building and the outside, so that those aurors outside the Ministry on missions and stuff can't be called back in?" Rose suggested. "That way, we could send word to all of them that it's a simulation of sorts and to only come in and help if they really are free?"

"But then you'd have a bunch of people who knew it was a simulation joining in, that wouldn't be realistic," Fred said.

"Your forgetting that it can't be entirely realistic anyway," Draco said. "There's too many people who've fought in the last war for you to make it that real. They _will_ be aiming to kill the minute you start firing curses, so unless you can come up with a way of shielding yourselves against the killing curse you're going to have to let them know you aren't really the enemy."

"He's right," Ginny said. "They'll also be wondering why you're not using killing curses on them..."

"Can we not fire stunners that look like killers?" Rose asked.

"There isn't one, purely for the reason that you can tell the difference," Kevin said.

"So if we don't aim to kill, they won't either?" Rose said.

"No, we only aim to kill if our opposition does first," Kevin said.

"Well, we'll just have to use that then," Rose said. "Even if it does look a little bit odd. At least the majority of the staff won't be traumatised any more than they have to be. To be honest I'd rather it wasn't my fault most of them end up in therapy..."

"They still might if you're insistent on recreating some sort of war zone," Draco mumbled.

"I actually didn't think of that," Rose's face fell. "We could do more damage than good trying to fight our way through. It would be best if our attempt to take the Ministry didn't end with a bunch of people acquiring the same problem you have Draco..."

"What's his problem?" Jackson frowned. "I thought he fought on the wrong side?"

"He did, that's the reason for his problem," Rose said, not looking at Draco's intense glare as she thought about how else they could take control.

"I still don't get it," Jackson said.

"It doesn't matter," George said as Rose opened her mouth. She looked at her Uncle who shook his head a fraction, his haunted and saddened eyes fixed on hers and Rose shut her mouth again quickly.

"Okay, what about a tactical takedown, kind of like a S.W.A.T team?" Louise suggested.

"Yes! I like that!" Rose grinned.

"What's a swat team?" Tyler frowned.

"It stands for Special Weapons and Tactics," Louise explained. "In a nutshell it means we sneak in and make as little noise and commotion as possible."

"Like ninjas..." Al added.

"Cool, I like ninjas," Tyler grinned.

"Ninjas?" Louise shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Men!"

"Okay, so we need to determine what departments to take down in what order and how we do that," Rose said. "I think some sort of spell or device that shuts off Magic around them would be good. We can't have them getting out because they're really good at wandless and wordless magic, that would be embarrassing."

"Yes, I like the sound of that," George said. "You'd probably get away with the whole operation if you could hand Harry something like that at the end of it."

"I really think I could," Rose laughed. "Okay...so, I'm going to work on that with George and Draco. Kevin, Piper, Ginny and Fred, you see what tactical stuff you can come up with based on what we already have. Al, Polly and Lou, you all take the building, find a way to scan it and make a scale model of some description. Flick, Jackson and Tyler, you three try and throw off the aurors scent, I'm leaving the mini skirmishes to you until we do this thing, okay?"

"When is the next head to head?" Flick asked.

"In about two to three hours," Rose said.

"About?" Draco frowned.

"I'm a little bit lenient on start times and end times and, you know, turning up altogether..." Rose shrugged. "Although I did get quite a frustrated memo from Uncle Harry this morning about the one this afternoon, and that not turning up wasn't an option. And could we please bring our whole team and be on time and a bunch of other stuff about being a responsible team leader."

"What time are we scheduled to be there?" Flick asked.

"An hour and a half," Rose said.

"So lets turn up in an hour," Flick grinned.

"I like your thinking," Rose smirked. "You three want to join us or not?" She looked at Ginny, George and Draco.

"Hell yes!" Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm in," George laughed.

"Do I get a choice?" Draco asked.

"I am giving you one," Rose said. "It's quite therapeutic you know, throwing curses at trained aurors."

"Go on then, I'm in," Draco said.

"You know the other five are going to be seriously pissed at us and will launch an all out attack on him the minute they see him," Kevin pointed out. "No offence mate..." he shrugged at Draco.

"None taken, I'd rather be prepared." Draco shrugged back.

"He'll be fine, I'm pretty sure he'll just prove my point," Rose said. "Right, let's get back to work and in an hour we'll head down to the simulation room. Does anyone know what the room is turning into today?"

"Uh, it says here Hogsmeade," Flick said.

"Ideal, I'm pretty sure there's a few secret tunnels around there that Harry won't know about..." Rose grinned.

"Rose are you sure?" George gave her a sceptical look. "He had that map don't forget..."

"Yes, and while I was there, I created several other passages not on the map. The marauders were good but they weren't infallible." Rose laughed at her Uncle's slack jaw.

"You're down right terrifying sometimes," George half whispered.

"Meh, just be glad I'm on your side," Rose said. "Right then people, let's get to it!"

 **A/N - Thanks to everyone who's followed and favourited, and for all those of you who have reviewed. I hope this little chapter wasn't too bad and the next one will see our three veteran consultants team up against the aurors. Next chapter should be in a few days but again, no more than a week. I try to update as quick as possible :)**


	36. Chapter 36

The training session was not going to plan, not for Rose and not for the other aurors. It was going swimmingly for Harry, George, Ginny and Draco. The two teams had entered the simulation area and within minutes, Rose and her team had been pushed aside by her consultants and were told to watch as they made light work of the aurors that were descending upon them. Rose couldn't contain her disbelief at seeing three of the people closest to her lose all sense of self as they switched straight back into fight mode and moved across the field with ease. Harry stood back with them and watched as his team of aurors, incredibly high in number, got more and more furious at being unable to take them down. They became even more angered when they realised one of the three was Draco Malfoy. Ginny, George and Draco might as well have been dancing; the way they moved and the speed they shot hexes and curses was outstanding, Rose had never seen anything like it. The rest of her team and most of the team of aurors hadn't either, judging by the looks on their faces and the frustrated movements they were making. Beams of light flew across the space they were standing in, red and blues, silvers and oranges all soaring through the air. Aurors were dropping like flies and Ginny, George and Draco remained standing, making it look too easy to take on near a hundred men and women without breaking a sweat. The aurors were getting angrier and angrier, a few of them focusing mainly on Draco. Several minutes went by before Draco cried out and fell to his knees.

"Enough!" Harry bellowed across the crowd. "Who cast that?!"

The room remained silent.

"That was an unforgivable, somebody answer me!" Harry roared.

Ginny offered Draco a hand and helped him up. He could see the ferocious anger in her eyes.

"Forget it Harry," Draco said. "It doesn't matter..."

"It bloody well does!" Harry seethed. "I will not have a member of this team strike out like that."

"Seriously, just leave it," Draco said. "It wasn't all that powerful anyway."

"It was powerful enough to make you fall," Drake sneered.

Draco mumbled under his breath. "Please, my father hated me more than whoever cast that curse."

"What?" Barbara frowned, she'd been standing close enough to hear him. A few others were looking at him strangely too, having heard what he'd said.

"Nothing," Draco growled. Rose glared at him, knowing he wasn't likely to open his mouth again.

"No, what did you say?" Barbara folded her arms defiantly.

"Your own dad crucio'd you?" Jules eyes were wide as she looked at Draco.

"How'd you know that?!" Gareth stared confusedly between Jules and Draco.

"Because he said his father hated him more than whoever cast that crutacious..." Jules mumbled, flinching at Draco's furious glare. "Sorry, but you shouldn't have opened your mouth if you didn't want it heard."

"I didn't mean too," he grit out.

"How would you know Lucius Malfoy cursed his own son based on that statement?" Ray frowned.

"Because you have to really mean an unforgivable for it to work," Harry said quietly, and his team turned to look at him. "Something his Aunt once taught me, and I'd say Bellatrix Lestrange really new her stuff when it came to that.

"But I thought your side only used that stuff on us lot?" Another auror looked around at his team, willing someone to reaffirm what they thought they already knew.

"D'you fancy enlightening my whole department Draco?" Harry gave him a pleading look and found the demon looking back.

"I'm going the fuck home," Draco spat. "Educate your team your fucking self."

"So still a coward then," Drake said.

"Fuck off arsehole," Draco snarled. "Keeping you lot at bay was a fucking walk in the park. Make me angry, I dare you." The auror continued to glare at Draco but said nothing. "If I'd have known you lot were going to fight dirty I'd have bought a whole new level to this game."

"Well if anyone knows how to cast that curse, it would be you," Drake said.

"Yes, it would." Draco stared him down, his usually cold grey eyes were a dangerously dark stone.

"Care to show everyone who you really are," Drake challenged him.

"I'm not stupid enough to use an unforgivable curse in front of the the whole fucking auror department, you idiot," Draco said.

"I'm sure whoever hit you with it just felt you deserved a taste of your own medicine." Drake shrugged. "Enlighten us why don't you, like Mr Potter asked. How often did you get hit with a crucio compared to how often you dolled them out? Huh?" He smirked as Draco remained silent and still. "I thought so. I bet your father hit you once with it, maybe twice. How many times did you torture some poor sod..."

"Enough Drake!" Harry cut across him angrily, shutting him up immediately. Drake looked daggers at Harry but remained silent.

.

"You know what? The lot of you can go fuck yourselves," Harry raged at them suddenly.

"Excuse me Sir?!" Edith cried.

"There's a fucking reason why the only person in this whole bloody department who fought in the last wizarding war, is me," Harry barked. "Because no other fucker can relive a battle like I apparently can." He blew out a raging breath. "We took over this whole exercise today to try and teach you something, to try and show you something. That war doesn't leave us when it's over, that it will always be a part of us. Don't insult me, and don't insult those who fought in it by presuming you know anything at all about what happened!"

"He's a Death Eater Sir," Gareth whispered furiously. "He fought _against_ you..."

"There is no black and white in war," Harry seethed. "And if any of you had fucking fought in one, you'd know it too." He rounded on Draco. "Answer his question, tell them what I can't..."

"Fuck off Potter, no way in hell!" Draco shook his head.

"Why?!" Harry argued. "Why the hell wouldn't you want people to know the reasons you did the shit you did?! It's not in any of the fucking history books and it's not likely to be if you don't say anything!"

"I don't want it in the history books!" Draco cried. "Merlin man, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Why the hell would I want people to know why I did all those things?! No matter the reason it still wasn't good enough to do it all anyway! Not to mention the fact that no one is going to give a flying fuck what I did and why, and no one has the right to ask them to!"

"Draco, our main problem with this unit is that none of them understand what the enemy is really like. They see everything as black and white, they see that you got off scot free for something you should have served life in Azkaban for." Harry tried to reason with him.

"I did get off scot free," Draco said.

"No, you didn't," Harry said. "The fact that you barely screamed when that curse hit you proves you didn't get away scot free."

"So what? I can take a crucio like a punch to the gut, big deal." Draco shrugged.

"Tell me, how many times do you have to be hit with that curse to be so used to it that you learn not to scream?" Harry snapped.

"A fair few, why? D'you want me to teach you? I'll keep count if you like?" Draco snapped back.

"People need to know," Harry said defiantly. "Being blissfully and ignorantly hateful is what started the whole fucking problem in the first place!"

"How is baring _my_ bloody soul going to help anyone?!" Draco roared.

"For fuck's sake Draco just tell them and stop being such a bloody martyr!" Harry huffed.

Draco roared and flung his hands in the air before starting to pace up and down in front of the ever curious crowd. He set his sights on Rose and gave her the most intimidating, coldest look he could muster.

"This is all your fucking fault!" He spat.

"Oh save me the details Draco and either storm out or say something," Rose sighed and folded her arms, staring him down. Draco advanced on her quickly and several people started pointing wands at him in anticipation of an attack. Rose simply rolled her eyes as he came almost nose to nose with her.

"How many times do I have to say it...?" she groaned like a defeated parent. "I am _not_ afraid of you." Rose levelled him with a look, eyebrows raised. Draco sagged and huffed before turning back to face Harry and the rest of the crowd.

"None of you told your kids the half of what really happened and you want me to go into the gory details of what life was like on my side of the war?" Draco scoffed irritably. "I'm aware of how much you suffered under our hands, I was fucking there for merlin's sake!" He ran his hands through his hair and locked eyes with Harry. "I don't say this lightly, but what you lot went through was a walk in the fucking park compared to the shit I remember. D'you really want me to tell them? Considering they have no fucking clue whatsoever?"

"They're of age," Harry said.

"You're fucking mental! I can't even tell my own family! I can't even say most of it out loud in a room on my own!" Draco cried, looking at Harry in disbelief.

"Well, you're doing pretty well so far," he smirked.

"Fuck off Harry," Draco grimaced tiredly.

"Just answer the question, you don't have to give a blow by blow account of everything that happened to you in the war," Harry said.

"What exactly was the question?" Draco said.

"How many times do you have to be crucio'd before you can control the scream?" Harry said.

"I lost count," Draco bit out.

"Rough estimate?" Harry pushed.

"How many days did the war last?" Draco asked.

"You were crucio'd everyday?" Drake snorted in disbelief.

"It's how I was woken most mornings." Draco shifted uncomfortably, giving Rose a dark look. It was what he meant when he told her he learnt to always sleep with one eye open, and it would have been kinder if they'd just killed him.

"Seriously?" Gareth mocked. "And you didn't go mad from torture because...?"

"Because the Dark Lord knew just how far he could push a person before they broke. He'd always ease off before you got to a point where you weren't likely to come back," Draco forced himself to speak. "...he also knew exactly how much respite was needed before he started up again, not a minute too late either."

"Voldemort tortured you personally?" Drake scoffed. "Because you were so bloody important..."

.

"I'm done," Draco said, his tone clipped and his patience obviously wearing.

"Telling them all of it, it would make them understand," Harry said quietly.

"I never wanted them to understand," Draco said. " _I_ don't even fucking understand..."

"I'm sorry Sir, but he will never be able to give a good enough explanation," Drake spat. "My whole family were fucking purebloods and Voldemort wiped them out, with _his_ fucking help!"

"They wouldn't join him," Draco said calmly.

"Of course they fucking wouldn't! We weren't stupid fucking psychopaths!" Drake raged. "We wanted no part in the fucking war, it wasn't as though we fought with the fucking Order. But you killed them all anyway!"

"Yes, because Voldemort was a _stupid, fucking, psychopath_ ," Draco said. "You couldn't reason with him, he wasn't a reasonable man. He was immensely intelligent and ridiculously idiotic all at the same time. The shit he spouted was all because his magical mother died and his muggle father left her. He hated he was a halfblood and he hated that his mother couldn't defeat death even with magic on her side. All he did was fucking hate. No matter what side you were on, he hated you. Not fighting with him was as good as fighting against him, everyone knew that. Your family were noble in what they did, refusing to join him, but they were stupid to think he'd let them live after that. The Dark Lord was not the most feared wizard of all time because he was merciful or understanding, he was feared because he was the biggest fucking prick to walk the planet and he had enough magic and intelligence to force people to listen to him."

"So what? You're saying their deaths were their own fault?" Drake looked like he'd swallowed something particularly nasty.

"No, I'm saying they weren't smart enough to stay alive," Draco said.

"So, they should have joined him anyway? Just to stay alive? Pretty cowardly, isn't it?" Drake sneered.

"Yes, it is. But yet here I stand and here they aren't." Draco looked at him blankly, his face completely devoid of any and all emotion. He'd shut them down and turned them off, like he always did when it got too difficult to deal with. Like he did when Scorpius badgered him into telling him something awful that happened during the war, like he did when Rose berated him so long she dragged up memories too painful to relive in full colour, like he did whenever his father was mentioned and whenever the war was brought into conversation. People assumed it was because he was ashamed, or bitter, or angry or frustrated; they had no idea it was because he was forced to remember the physical pain and the torture, the screams and the howls, the blood and the death. And the hate, all the hate, _so much hate_.

Draco suddenly bent over double as Drake's hatred coursed through his veins and boiled his blood. Seconds later and the man had been disarmed, he was bound tightly and angry tears were escaping his eyes.

"Did you do it? Or did your Death Eater family kill them all?!" Drake roared. The large crowd still gathered around them were stock still as they all waited with baited breath. Draco just wanted it all to end, he just wanted to go home.

"I don't know," he said.

"What's the matter? Can't remember how many victims fell at the end of your wand?" Drake snapped.

"Enough," Harry said quietly, his face pale and his energy drained. This was not how he expected this session to go.

"Enough? _Enough_?!" Drake raged. "The people he hurt and the things he did...! He should be rotting away in Azkaban for his crimes, like every other fucking Death Eater! He only switched sides because he was smart enough to realise his side was fucking losing!"

"He was sixteen," Rose spoke up, her voice firm. "He was a child."

"Don't start that again Granger!" Draco growled in her direction, suddenly very relieved he had someone he could yell at that wouldn't take it all the wrong way and wouldn't be terrified of attack.

"Start what?" Rose asked. "You _were_ a child!"

"And I've told you I wasn't much of kid by then!" Draco growled.

"That's beside the point! I don't feel like much of a child and you still told me I am because I'm eighteen!" Rose cried. "That's two years older than you were! Plus the fact that you didn't believe what you were fighting for and hadn't done for several years! You never switched sides because you were afraid to lose, you switched because it was the first chance you'd had to do so and not get yourself or your family killed!"

"Shut up Rose!" Draco shouted.

"Is she serious?!" Louise looked with wide eyes at Draco. "Is that the truth?!"

"It doesn't matter!" Draco barked.

"Of course it fucking matters!" Ginny screeched at him. "If your heart wasn't in your fight it would make all the fucking difference!"

"Maybe in the fucking fight it would, but at Malfoy Manor it made no fucking difference at all!" Draco roared. "It didn't matter if my actions were carried out with conviction or not, I still carried them out!"

"Draco, it still makes a difference!" Ginny yelled. "How do you not bloody see that?!"

"Because you aren't the one who has to relive it! You aren't the one who sees their faces and hears their screams! It doesn't make a fucking difference! It _never_ made a fucking difference!" Draco's chest heaved as he breathed in and out, his eyes closing as he realised exactly how much he'd said.

"So you do remember all of them?" Louise said gently.

"Of course I fucking do," Draco sighed, lifting his lids and casting a wary glance around him. "Doesn't mean I remember any of their names though..."

"So you do care?" Tyler interjected.

"I'm not inhuman," Draco growled.

"No, your not. And part of being human is making mistakes," Ginny said softly.

Draco snorted. "Part of being human is fucking paying for them."

"And is that what you think your doing now? By holding on to all of it and refusing to let go?" George frowned.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall the mandatory 'offer' to come and consult with you lot extending to my being psychoanalysed. You're not picking me apart, and I'm not helping you understand what happened on my side of the war. Living it once is enough, thank you very much." Draco shook his head and his decades old trademark sneer reappeared on his face.

"I'd agree with you if you had indeed stopped living it," George mumbled and Draco glared more fiercely at him. George raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just saying."

"Say what you want, I'm going home." Draco stalked out of the simulation room at a brisk pace, dodging all the hateful and disgusted looks as he made his way to the floos and back to Malfoy Manor. Letting Rose force him into helping her was such a stupid thing to do, he sighed resignedly as he poured himself a large dose of muggle whiskey. He took a shuddering gulp, trying to calm his trembling nerves before the memories caught up to him and the horror of those dark years replayed inside his head on an unrelenting loop.

.

The rest of the department, still in the simulation room, all looked back at Rose.

"He's a complicated arsehole," she said.

"He's a monster," Drake snapped. "He's evil and twisted and he should be rotting in Azkaban with the rest of them!"

"He's not a monster!" Rose cried angrily. "He thinks he's a bloody monster but he's not!"

"I don't care how bad he had it, I don't care what you could tell me about him, I will always hate his fucking guts! Nothing you can say will ever excuse what he did!" Drake roared.

"I'm not trying to excuse his actions!" Rose screamed back.

"It fucking feels like it!" Drake struggled angrily against the ropes holding him back.

"I'm just trying to tell you that he doesn't go unpunished!" Rose cried. "Nothing you say or do could possibly make it any worse, you're arguing with a man who actually agrees with you, and you're angry at a man who doesn't exist!"

"How can you stand there and defend him?! After everything he's done?!" Drake looked at her incredulously, his tone implying a hint of betrayal.

"Because I know him. He's one of my closest friends..." Rose started.

"Closest friends?!" Drake cried. "Please tell me you're fucking joking?! He tried to kill most of your fucking family!"

"He's not that guy, he was never that guy! He was a terrified and trapped child!" Rose argued.

"He said himself he wasn't much of a fucking child by then!" Drake barked back.

"Have you any idea the kind of shit you have to go through, not to feel like a child by the age of sixteen?!" Rose raged at the ignorant man bound before her.

"Losing nearly your entire family will do that to you," Drake said. "Trust me, I know..." he growled.

"Rose, drop it, this is not for you to argue," George raised his arm at her as she went to open her mouth.

"But..."

"No, it's not your fight. Only Malfoy can fight this and he doesn't want to." George gave her a sympathetic look.

"Besides, it doesn't matter much since I need to get Drake here to a holding cell and then over to Azkaban and that's going to take quite a lot of paperwork," Harry said, moving to take a suddenly very pale Drake to the small prison located at the back of their department.

"You can't do that," Rose said with a sigh.

"What? Why not?" Harry frowned. "He cast an unforgivable, technically he cast two..."

"I never cast the first one," Drake mumbled feebly. "He just pushed me too far when I cast the second one..."

"Then we'll check everyone's wands before we all leave for the day," Harry said. "Two lots of paperwork..."

"Uncle Harry, you have to let them go," Rose said again. "Sack them if you have to, that's your call, but you can't send them to Azkaban."

"They cast an unforgivable," Harry reiterated slowly and frustratedly.

"I know, but Draco didn't want them charged for it," Rose said. "You can't send them to Azkaban, there's already so much he won't forgive himself for and this would just add to it."

"That's beside the point Rose! Everyone knows unforgivable curses carry a life in Azkaban sentence! How am I supposed to uphold that if I let two of my own staff get away with it?!" Harry cried.

"No one has to know," Rose pleaded.

"Don't let me off to save that fucker!" Drake growled.

"Uncle Harry, please, listen to me," Rose stepped to face him and ignored Drake's persistent grumblings. "I don't care about Drake, and whoever cast the first curse. But Draco won't be able to cope knowing that someone was sent to Azkaban because they hurt _him_. He'll see their actions today as justified, and to some extend he's not wrong." Harry gave her a strange and skeptical look. "These people don't know the Draco Malfoy I do, they don't know who he really is, and even I know he still did really terrible and really evil things. Whoever hurt him did it because they were hurting and no matter how you want to look at it, Draco believes he deserves it. You cannot imprison someone for doing something Draco feels he deserves because that's two more lives you're adding to his conscience."

"Rose, I don't know..." Harry frowned.

"This isn't about someone not facing punishment," Rose said stubbornly. "This is about choosing to forgo that punishment to spare another from a worse fate. Please, Uncle Harry?" Rose looked imploringly at him. "Drake isn't going unpunished by not going to Azkaban, he'll be indebted to Draco for remaining a free man and I can't think of a worse sentence you could give him."

Harry sighed in defeat, knowing he was making the right decision when he caught Ginny's approving eye. He nodded slowly and undid Drake's bindings. "You're suspended from duty until further notice. I will owl you when I have decided what to do about your employment with us."

"I will never be indebted to a fucking Malfoy," Drake spat as he walked past Rose, his angry glare attempting to penetrate her unwavering stance.

"Don't worry Drake, he'll never see it that way." Rose kept her eyes glued to his. "You're secret's safe with me."

"Fucking bitch!" He growled as he left the room.

"Thank you Uncle Harry," Rose said.

"I'm not promising he'll keep his job, same as whoever else cast the first crucio," Harry said. "I can't work with people I don't trust."

"Me neither," Rose said. "But I appreciate you not condemning them for the rest of their lives."

"It was the thought of the paperwork in the end," Harry chuckled and Rose gave him a small grin back. The teams dispersed in an uneasy silence and went back to their own offices and desks, handing in their wands for testing before packing up to go home. The whole showdown in the simulation room had given quite a few of them a lot to think about.

...

"Draco!" Rose hissed through his bedroom door at three thirty in the morning.

"What?!" He growled back as he yanked the door open.

"Coffee and chocolate?" Rose looked at him as though it was obvious.

"Fuck off Granger, I'm not in the mood tonight," he snarled, making to slam the door. Rose shoved her foot in the doorway and then began jumping up and down on the spot, holding back her squeals of pain as the door came in contact with her foot. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?!"

"Coffee and chocolate!" Rose hissed, holding on to Draco's outstretched hand in an attempt to steady herself.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" He grumbled, bending down to scoop Rose up and carry her to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?!" Rose squeaked as he hauled her over his shoulder.

"Carrying you, what does it look like?" He scoffed.

"Why did you have to carry me over your shoulder?" She huffed, folding her arms petulantly as the blood rushed to her head.

"Because I'm your future father-in-law, not your fucking boyfriend," Draco said.

"You could have just helped me walk," she pointed out.

"I don't have the patience tonight," he replied.

Draco placed Rose unceremoniously upon a stool at the island in the kitchen. He took a quick minute to assess the damage in her foot and repair it before heading over to the kettle and preparing two coffees. As he pottered about the kitchen fixing their drinks he threw two large bars of chocolate on the counter in front of Rose, who set to opening them and breaking them into chunks, making their usual mountain.

"Thank you," Rose said as Draco put her mug down in front of her, a little more irritably than normal. He remained silent and stoic as Rose grabbed a couple of chocolate chunks and popped them in her mouth. "I'm sorry...about today..."

"You fucking should be," he growled.

"Hey! I didn't completely disregard the training exercise and decide to take on the whole fucking department with two other idiots!" Rose cried. "I'm sorry you got hurt and it got awkward and uncomfortable, but it wasn't entirely my fault!"

"You think I give a crap about being crucio'd by some arsehole who barely knows the meaning of the word hate? You think I care about the bloody atmosphere?!" Draco sneered. "I'm not pissed about getting cursed and I'm not pissed about it getting tense-"

"Then what _are_ you so pissed about?!" Rose barked.

"That you tried to defend me!" Draco snapped.

"What?" Rose's face softened slightly and she looked at him in surprise.

"Everyone in today's world lost somebody they knew or they loved to that war, it is not up to you to defend my actions in the face of their anguish," Draco said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Draco..."

"No." He shook his head. "You don't get it, and you never will. No matter how much I tell you, you won't ever get it..."

"Drake didn't go down for it," Rose said quietly.

"Good, because he didn't bloody deserve to," Draco said.

"I don't believe he did either," Rose agreed, making Draco snap his eyes up to meet hers. "To them you're a monster, and monsters deserve to be punished."

"I am a monster," Draco whispered.

"No, you aren't," Rose said, with too much conviction for Draco to swallow.

"I lied, I remember all their names," Draco said.

"All their names?" Rose frowned in confusion.

"Drake asked me if I had a hand in the death of his family, or if my Death Eater family did the deed instead...?" Draco drew in a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He looked up at Rose who shook her head slightly, pleading with him not to say anymore. "I did, I remember exactly what happened to them. Problem is, telling him exactly what happened to them is not going to ease his troubles." Draco's voice had become detached, but still harsh and full of contempt. "Most people just want to know if their loved ones suffered before they died, you know?"

"Draco stop..."

"But it was Voldmort, the Dark Lord..."

"Draco-"

"...Of course they fucking suffered!" He barked a mirthless laugh.

"Draco!"

"But no one wants to hear how their mother screamed, or how their father wept or how their brother was torn apart or their sister given to satisfy deranged Death Eaters..." Draco spat. "I could tell the fucker exactly what happened to his fucking family!"

"Stop!" Rose cried, feeling her heart break that little bit more; for him, for them, for everyone who had to suffer at Voldemort's hands.

"You wanted to know, you wanted to hear exactly what I witnessed and exactly what I went through!" Draco snarled. "What's the matter? This too much for you to handle?"

"No! I can handle a damn sight more than that!" Rose yelled, an angry tear sliding past her lashes. "I can't handle the look in your eye!"

"What look?!" Draco frowned at her in bewilderment.

"The look that tells me if you walked in the door and faced yourself right now, you'd tear yourself limb from fucking limb with nothing but your bare hands and your teeth!" Rose let out a strangled cry. "The look you always seem to have in your eyes but right now is intensified beyond anything I've seen before, the look that tells me just how much you hate yourself..." she held back a sob and swallowed the lump in her throat that had grown as she'd spoken.

"It's not hard to hate me Granger," Draco sighed.

"On the contrary, I don't think I could ever hate you," Rose wiped away her tears slowly before grabbing a few more pieces of chocolate to keep her hands busy.

"Oh you could," Draco said as he sipped his coffee. "Remember, most of the shit I did was to your fucking family..."

Rose froze as those words hit her ears. She could feel Draco's eyes on her and after all the things he'd just said, she wasn't sure how to answer him. She still didn't hate him, that much she knew. But she could feel the bile rising up in her throat, the sting at hearing how ugly the war really was and having just some inkling about what actually happened to her family during it. She lifted her gaze slowly and met his waiting eyes.

"I don't hate you," she whispered.

"You really should," he replied. "Because it was me, all of it, every time." He took a long and deep breath. "The Dark Lord, he made me partake in every... _meeting_...that we had in the Manor, and quite a few outside of it too. Bellatrix was no different, she had her claws firmly embedded in my leash. It was punishment for being too fucking weak to take out Dumbledore, like he knew it wasn't in me so he forced it out anyway."

"Draco," Rose sniffed as she looked at his disgusted expression.

"Anything that happened, everything that happened...I had front row tickets with a participation clause. You defend me by saying I was a child and I didn't want to do it anyway...that argument is null and void when my body count is almost as high as Voldemort and Bellatrix, and the pain I caused our victims was just as palatable as theirs." He gave her a resolute look and did his best to mask the absolute agony he was in.

"But you didn't believe any of it...?" Rose frowned, her voice breaking.

"You have to really mean an unforgivable, yes. But no one said anything about feeling any of that towards the person you're aiming it at." Draco shoulders slumped and his eyes closed with his damning confession. Several tears made track marks down his face before he spoke again, his voice coarse and pained. "You said yourself that you've never seen anyone hate the way I hate myself...how'd you think I managed a convincing crucio?"

Rose jumped down off her stool and ran out of the room.

.

She launched herself full pelt towards Scorp's bedroom and threw herself gracelessly inside. In seconds she was at his side and shaking him awake.

"Scorp!" She hissed. "Scorp wake up!"

"What? Why? What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Really early," Rose said, chewing her lip. "But I need help with your dad..."

"Why? I thought you said you could handle my dad?" Scorp shook the sleep off slightly to raise his head and eye Rose.

"I can, I can handle a pissed off, almost violent and completely irate Draco Malfoy. I cannot handle this, _this_ Draco Malfoy." Rose shook her head. "I've never seen him like this..." she shook her head sadly at Scorp.

"Like what?" Scorp was wide awake now and looking a little concerned.

"It's like he's stewing in his self hatred. Like...like..."

"Like if he could take it all out on himself he probably would...?" Scorp asked tentatively.

"Yeah," Rose nodded.

"Shit!" Scorp growled and was out of bed faster than Rose could move. "What was the last thing he said?"

"Something about how he could cast all those unforgivable curses during the war by channelling his hatred for himself as opposed to his hatred for whoever he was aiming it at," Rose said, going to follow Scorp as he stopped abruptly in the doorway.

"What?" He looked completely aghast.

"I didn't know what to do..." Rose sniffed. "I can't make him see that he's not a monster..."

"Rosie..." Scorp sighed and tugged Rose's hand, pulling into a gentle and reassuring hug. He kissed her temple before they both took off for the kitchen hand in hand.

Draco was still sat at the counter, his head leant on his folded arms and his shoulders shaking.

"Dad?" Scorp called softly as he moved around one side of his father.

"Scorp?" Draco looked up and let out a strangled sort of cry. His eyes were still wet with tears. "What're you doing up?"

"Rose came to get me," Scorp said softly.

"Why?" Draco frowned.

"Because she's not used to this side of you," Scorp said.

"You mean the one where who I am catches up to me?" Draco scoffed.

"No, I mean the one where you say too much in an attempt to get everyone to hate you as much as you hate yourself," Scorp sighed, perching on the stool next to his dad and grabbing a couple blocks of chocolate.

"Did it work?" Draco asked, unaware that Rose was the other side of him.

"No," she said. Draco whipped his head around so fast she could have sworn she heard it crack.

"You ran away," he said.

"Because I didn't know what to do with you in this state," Rose sat down too. "You scared me, and not in the way you think you should." Her voice broke. "I wish you could see yourself the way we see you..." she whispered.

"That's a pretty fucking inaccurate perception you've got though," Draco sniffed and began playing with his mug. "I don't deserve Scorpius, but I have him anyway and it's a conclusion I came to accept many many years ago." He sighed and looked up at Rose again. "But you? I don't understand how you see a light that isn't there? You look at me as though I'm one of the good guys and I know I sure as hell don't deserve that! I mean, Scorp sees it, sure, I'm his fucking father...but you? I tortured half your fucking family! Hell, I think I even killed a few!"

"Dad!" Scorpius gave a harsh cry and fixed his father with a reprimanding look.

"Sorry...I shouldn't have said that...sorry..." Draco mumbled and shook his head, letting it rest on his forearms again.

"Where's the firewhiskey?" Scorp asked Rose.

"What? You can't give him firewhiskey in this state!" Rose hissed.

"He's drunk on his own self loathing, the only way to kick him out of it is to actually get him drunk," Scorpius said. "He'll wake up tomorrow with a blinding headache and an unhealthy dose of denial but it's the only thing I've found that works when he's in this mood."

"Really?" Rose shifted uncertainly.

"I trusted you when he was angry, but you came to get me tonight. Trust me, please..." Scorp gave her a forlorn look and Rose nodded. She went and retrieved the firewhiskey from its hiding place and poured three generous helpings into three glasses, offering one to Scorp as she placed Draco's in front of him.

"Oh! If I'd known this was what it took to get my firewhiskey back, I'd have done it ages ago!" Draco scoffed.

"Just shut up and drink the fucking liquor!" Rose snapped, frustrated that she didn't have a handle on him like this.

"So, what happened today?" Scorpius asked. His gaze flicked between his father and Rose, knowing it must have been something to do with Draco helping her at the Ministry.

"Nothing," Draco grumbled.

"He fought the entire auror department alongside Ginny and George, and there were a couple of aurors who took offence to his presence..." Rose cleared her throat nervously.

"And?" Scorpius could see she wasn't saying something.

"And nothing," Draco growled.

"One of them crucio'd him mid fight-"

"What?!"

"It was no big deal," Draco argued.

"Yes it bloody was!" Rose cried. "Anyway, it sort of paused the apparent lesson Uncle Harry and three of them were trying to teach us..." Rose sighed and explained to Scorpius exactly what happened up until the point Draco had left.

"So what happened to the two who cast the crucios?" Scorpius frowned angrily.

"They were both suspended," she said.

"Unforgivables hold a lifelong sentence in Azkaban," Scorpius said through gritted teeth. "Please tell me they didn't escape that because it was my fucking father they cursed?"

"Not exactly," Rose said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Scorpius hissed.

"I'll explain later," Rose said.

"Explain now!" Scorp demanded hotly.

"It means Harry wanted to sentence them to Azkaban and Granger here talked him out of it," Draco said, a mixture of amusement, frustration and gratitude evident in his voice.

"Why the fuck would you talk him out of it?!" Scorpius looked at her in disbelief. "You know how unfair that was!"

"Because they didn't deserve life in prison for getting angry at me," Draco said. "I did help kill Drake's whole family..."

"Under duress!" Scorp snapped.

"But I still did it," Draco shrugged defiantly. "And without a shred of mercy. They suffered and they suffered horribly."

"But that's not on you!" Scorp barked frustratedly.

"Was my wand, attached to my hand," Draco slurred a little as he downed his fourth glass of firewhiskey since Rose had brought the bottle out.

"Dad!" Scorp groaned.

"'m goin' t'bed," Draco huffed, taking the firewhiskey with him but leaving his glass. Scorp watched forlornly as his dad stalked out the door.

.

"Explain," Scorp turned to Rose, angry and upset. "Why did you help those fuckers get away with it."

"Because for Drake it was the worst punishment he could get and for your dad...I couldn't let Uncle Harry add two more lives to his conscience." Rose looked up at Scorp sadly as a few tears leaked out of her eyes. "I'm sorry it feels like your dad was treated unfairly, and that they got away with it just because it was him but...he didn't want them punished and I knew, I just knew that no matter how much I tried to convince him he didn't deserve it but they did deserve to go to Azkaban, he'd never believe me. And then he'd feel guilty for their prison sentence and he already feels too guilty for so many things he shouldn't...I couldn't watch any more added to that."

Scorpius slipped off his stool and came to wrap his arms around Rose, sniffing as a few of his own tears trailed down his cheeks. Rose nestled her face into his collar bone and sobbed quietly, feeling so frustrated with the whole thing.

"I'm sorry Scorp, I really am..." she whispered into his skin.

"No, don't be sorry." Scorp shook his head. "I should have known you'd be thinking about dad and not the others..."

"Well, I was kind of thinking about Drake too, because there was no worse a sentence he could have had than being indebted to your dad for not being in Azkaban," Rose said.

"So so Slytherin..." Scorp chuckled.

"I just...I couldn't see your dad drown in any more guilt and self disgust." Rose sighed. "He's never going to see he's not guilty, is he?"

"I don't think so," Scorp said sadly.

"D'you think he'll ever forgive himself at least?" Rose sniffed.

"I don't know," Scorp said. "But I don't think so..."

"I just wish he wasn't so crippled by it all the time!" Rose cried. "It's just not fair!"

"I know, I know it's not..." Scorpius soothed.

"How have you done this for so many years?!" Rose asked.

"I learnt too long ago that dad wasn't ever going to see it any way but his way," Scorp said. "I tried to get him to understand it wasn't all on him, but...he just...he can't..."

"I hate your grandparents," Rose said without thinking.

"I'm not a big fan of them either," Scorp sighed. "But you should give yourself some credit, I've never seen someone break his walls as fast as you are, or get as far in as you have."

"But it feels like it hasn't made a blind bit of difference!"

"Rosie, the fact that dad was working with your Aunt and Uncles today proves it has made a great deal of difference," Scorp said. "The fact that he let slip that stupid comment about Lucius, proves your efforts haven't been in vain. He'd never have done that before you barged in here with a fucking sledge hammer and started remodelling our entire existence." He smiled at Rose's almost apologetic grimace.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you..." Scorpius pulled her back into a hug, kissing her temple and smoothing his fingers through her hair. "He's going to be bloody savage tomorrow so I'd steer clear of him for a bit..."

"I can deal with bloody savage," Rose let out a shaky breath.

"He really shook you up tonight, didn't he?" Scorp sighed.

"I...yes." She nodded numbly. "I'm struggling with the idea that he may have been right, that he'll never have a decent night's sleep till the day he dies..." she let out a strangled sob. "And I hate so much how that is so unfair!" She whispered.

"It's the by product of being in a war and fighting for the wrong side," Scorp said. "I know he was pushed into it but it doesn't stop him from having lived it."

"But he didn't want to..."

"Neither did your parents or aunts or uncles, difference was, they were hunted whereas dad was the hunter. The pain he caused while trying to stay alive was never for a greater good, it was never justifiable to anyone but himself." Scorpius wiped away more of Rose's tears with the pad of his thumb. "And as hard as that hurts to hear it, I do understand it. And that's what gets him in these moods, when that reality becomes so much more apparent to him. I've been beside him for so long now, I learnt to accept that a while ago."

"I'm sorry, that you had to. That both of you had to." Rose sniffed and took hold of Scorp's hand, intertwining his fingers with her own. "None of it should ever have been something you both had to learn to accept."

"Come on, let's get back to bed." Scorp tugged on her arm and led her back to his room.

Rose crawled back into bed and Scorpius followed, sighing as he eased back into the cushions. Rose turned to face him, her heart still hurting for him and for his father. She felt such admiration for the beautiful blonde man lying across from her, thinking of how much he'd had to carry from such a young age. Scorp had watched his father, had seen the man beyond broken and heard some of his most awful secrets, he'd listened and learned and accepted everything his dad had said to him without question. He'd accepted the fact that he couldn't change Draco's mindset, and that was what floored Rose the most. Scorpius selflessly carried his father without hope of change, without believing that at some point Draco would get better or see things differently. He loved the man knowing he would never love himself, something Rose was having great trouble accepting. She loved Draco as one of her closest friends and she could feel nothing but true heart ache at the thought he would never see himself as anything more than a monster.

Rose lifted her hand and gently placed her palm on Scorpius' cheek, smoothing her fingertips along his jawline as she did. Her troubled blue eyes found his understanding grey ones and the love she felt for him bubbled over in her chest. Leaning in she captured his lips in the softest of kisses, trying to show him how in awe of him she was. Everything she had she poured into that kiss, her lips moving in time with his own. Scorpius moved to rest above her, deepening their kiss, his hand gripping the back of her neck as though she were a life line. As though she were the first person in his life to truly understand, to finally get it. And she was. The two clung to each other, their kisses and touches remaining slow and purposeful for many minutes, before breaking apart and settling into each other waiting for sleep to take them over. Rose sighed, relieved she had Scorpius and his comforting arms.

"Do you regret it?" Scorp barely whispered.

"Regret what?" Rose whispered back.

"Upending our world? Knowing what you know now...would you take it all back if you could?"

"Do I really have to dignify that with an answer?" Rose scoffed.

"I don't deserve you," Scorp sighed.

"Don't fucking start that," Rose said, a deep warning tone to her voice. "I can't deal with two delusional Malfoys!"

"Rosie..."

"Don't _Rosie_ me! I'm being fucking serious," she ground out. "There is no reason why you don't deserve me! I love you, and you can have me without having to 'deserve' it, whatever you think that means...so bloody deal with it!"

"Okay!" Scorp said with an amused sigh. "I just meant...I'm lucky to have found you. Is that better?"

"A little, although if we're being precise, it's more like 'I'm lucky I stopped being such a bloody tosser for more than ten seconds at a time whilst in your presence'," Rose grinned.

"Hi pot, I believe in this scenario I would be the kettle?" Scorpius smirked.

"No way! I was never as bad as you!" Rose denied.

"Please! You were the devil wrapped up in the skin of a goody-two-shoes. I was an angel disguised as a monster."

" _One_ delusional Malfoy, _one_!"

"That was pretty accurate, and you know it!" Scorpius laughed.

"Shut up and go to sleep," Rose said, a lazy smile stretching across her face as she wriggled back into him, resting her arms on top of Scorp's that were locked around her waist.

"Night Rosie," Scorp sighed contentedly.

"Night Scorp," Rose yawned back, her eyelids falling shut.

 **A/N - I'm so so so sorry it's late. I'm hoping the word count makes up for it a little bit and the next chapter won't be too far behind. This one is a pretty intense chapter too but don't worry because the next one will be a lot lighter, sorry I keep going that...**

 **As always, thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations and everyone enjoys it as much as the rest of the story :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'm hoping the double chapter might make up for it a little bit? I've put this note here and one at the end of 38 so that the two chapters can be read without too much interruption.**

 **Warning: there are scenes of a sexual nature at the end of chapter 38 (I'm not sure if it would be classed as smut? And I've never written anything like it so I hope it's not terrible either...)**

 **Anyway, without further ado...**

Sunday rolled around faster than anyone would have liked. Draco hadn't spoken to Rose since his partial breakdown on Monday night and Rose was getting a little frustrated by it and by him. It wasn't going to stay that way for much longer before she would hunt him down and drag him away by his earlobe. As far as she could tell, he hadn't even been back to the Manor! If she didn't know him so well she might have been worried. Scorp grinned at her as he came towards the floo, an entire crate of firewhiskey in his arms.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be," Rose said with a small smile.

"It's going to be fine, I promise," he said.

"You can't promise that," she grumbled.

"Of course I can, I never promise something I'm not sure of," he said, kissing her cheek and shoving her towards the fireplace.

Rose stepped in and called out 'the Burrow' before being whisked away in a torrent of green flames. Her stomach bubbled in anticipation and she stumbled out of the floo as the nerves got the better of her.

"Rosie!" Ron called happily as he clocked his daughter's arrival.

"Hey dad." Rose pecked her father's cheek and fidgeted awkwardly.

"Are you okay, you look a little pale?" Ron frowned in mild concern.

"No! I'm fine!" Rose cried, a little too forcefully.

"Rose..." Ron put on his serious dad voice but didn't get much further as the floo roared to life again and Scorpius stepped out. Ron took one look at the box of firewhiskey and barked a laugh, shaking his head and grinning. "Merlin help me..." he mumbled amusedly to himself.

"Dad?" Rose frowned.

"Are you happy Rosie? Does he make you happy?" Ron asked softly, smiling as Rose's eyes widened and she looked at her dad in shock.

"You know?" Rose breathed.

"I know," Ron said.

"He does more than make me happy," Rose answered, tears in her eyes at her dad's apparent complete acceptance.

"Good," Ron said, giving her a strange little nod. "I just want you to be happy Rosie..."

"Well, so long as I'm with him, I think I will be..." Rose gave Scorp a shy smile and he winked back.

"Break her heart and I'll break your head," Ron said swiftly and seriously to Scorp.

Scorpius nodded, and shifted the box of liquor to shake Ron's hand. "I'd deserve nothing less..."

"And stop being so bloody amiable!" Ron huffed. "She's supposed to be too good for you!"

"She is too good for me, there's just no handbook for dealing with a bloke who already knows that!" Scorpius chuckled.

"Go on, go give them all their drinks." Ron gestured to the back door and Rose flung her arms around her dad before following her boyfriend out into the garden.

.

"Malfoy!" James called as he spotted the blonde descend the couple of steps from the back door into the garden.

"Thanks!" Rose cried. "How come you're more pleased to see him?!"

"Your hair is Weasley red Rose, too many of you to tell you apart on site from that far away," James said with a cheeky shrug.

"Hey you two..." Teddy came up behind James and trailed off as he saw the box Scorp was holding. "Is that..."

"Bottles of firewhiskey?" Scorp smirked. "Yes, it is."

"Why have you got a box of firewhiskey with you?" James asked in hushed excitement.

"I thought they'd make a good addition to the BBQ, I know your whole family like a bit of a drink so..." Scorp shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't torment us," Teddy huffed. "Are they for us? Because you and Rose finally got your _thang_ on?"

"Please never refer to it as a _thang_ again," Rose grimaced.

"So, is that a yes?" James asked.

"Is what a yes?" Fred joined them.

"Scorp has a box of firewhiskey," James said.

"Oo! I take it the two of you are an official couple now then?" Fred winked.

"They haven't answered that question yet," James grumbled.

"Well, it's easy enough to find out," Fred smirked.

"Hey!" Scorp cried as the box flew out of his hand and into Fred's. Fred stowed his wand back into his pocket and opened the box. "I believe the answer is yes." Fred grinned as he pulled out a bottle of muggle whiskey.

"Damnit Al!" Scorpius groaned. "I was having such fun winding them up..." he pouted at Rose and she chuckled.

"I know," she said soothingly. "You'll have plenty more opportunities to wind them up over other things."

"Yes, you will. But before we get to that..." Teddy grinned, a little too manically for Scorp's liking.

"What? You've already initiated me, what else are you going to do?" He groaned in mild panic.

"We, dear future in-law, are going to have a little chat..." James picked up a bottle of firewhiskey for himself, looped his arm around Scorp's shoulders and began walking him away from Rose and the rest of her oblivious family.

"Rosie...?" Scorp let out a kind of yelp and Rose stifled a giggle.

"Have fun my love," Rose called to him, Teddy and Fred picking up their own bottles and trotting off behind James and Scorp. Scorpius scowled at her from over his shoulder.

"What was all that about?" Al frowned as he walked up to Rose. She picked up the muggle whiskey and handed it to him. Al's eyes widened and he looked from the whiskey to Rose and back again several times.

"See you in a few minutes," Al smirked as he stalked off after his best mate, older brother and cousins.

"I don't think he's going to help him," Lily laughed as she watched her brother run to catch them up.

"Me neither," Rose chuckled.

"What's going on?" Hugo asked.

"Scorp brought you all the firewhiskey he promised," Rose said with a smirk.

"Firewhiskey...?" Roxie trailed off.

"You mean..." Sarah gave Rose an odd, excited look.

"Me and Scorp are officially a couple, yes." Rose nodded. "Although its not publicly public."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dex snuck an arm around Lily's waste and frowned.

"It means, not to the press," Lily explained. "There's public, which is all our friends and family. And then there's the public public, which is the rest of wizarding Britain."

"Right..." Dex rolled his eyes.

"So, you and Scorp, together at last..." Polly grinned at Rose.

"Yes," Rose grinned back, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"Where is the man?" Hugo frowned.

"He's been accosted by James, Fred, Teddy and Al," Rose said.

"And in which direction did they go?" Hugo asked, far too innocently.

"That one," Rose said, pointing towards where the boys had disappeared. "Play nice..." she called to Hugo as he walked away.

"I always do sis," he called back.

"Poor Scorp," Dex sniggered.

"That could be you soon," Rose said.

"Please...I can handle you lot!" Dex scoffed.

"I cannot wait to see that," Rose said with a smirk. She noticed Lily looked slightly uncomfortable at Dex's tone and attitude, something Rose wasn't particularly fond of right now either.

"So, what's the platinum playboy like then?" Roxie wriggled her eyebrows as the rest of her cousins surrounded her.

"Excuse me?!" Rose went a deep red.

"Come on Rose, you can't not tell us! We've been dying to know for longer than you've liked him!" Dom snickered.

"He's...well...it's...I'm not..." Rose grimaced. "Shove off, I'm not telling you anything!"

"You haven't done the dirty deed yet, have you?" Roxie huffed.

"Girls, give her a break, they've only been together five minutes!" Victoire smiled at Rose's silent thanks.

"Yeah, but it's Malfoy, he usually seals a deal in less than two," Dex retorted.

"Rose is different," Polly glared at the man stood beside Lily and felt a little sorry for her sister-in-law. She was clearly still in the stage of rose-tinted glasses.

"If you say so," Dex smirked.

"I know so," Rose said, staring him down.

"I'm just saying, he's Scorpius Malfoy and he didn't get his reputation unfairly," Dex said, holding his hands up as if in surrender. "But hey, maybe you'll be the first to tame him?"

"He doesn't need taming," Rose said.

"Have you not heard the stories?!" Dex looked at her in bewilderment.

"Dex..." Lily hissed from beside him, shooting Rose an apologetic look.

"What babe?! I'm just saying! I know Scorp, better than you lot, and I'd hate to see your cousin get hurt when I could possibly prevent it." Dex looked back at Rose, barely concealing his smug expression.

"I've heard all the stories, I know all about his reputation," Rose said calmly, if a little coldly. "What sort of impression did you get of me, regarding my reputation? What sort of stories have you heard about me?"

"Gryffindor's second princess, nothing but sweetness and light. Malfoy would eat you alive," Dec scoffed.

"Huh?" Rose frowned as though in thought. "Just goes to show you probably shouldn't listen to everything you hear, right?" She smirked at the rest of her family who all laughed at Dex's confused face.

"Are you trying to tell me you're a little bit naughty on the inside?" Dex gave her a coy look and Rose did her best not to grimace. Lily was one of her best friends and she just wanted the conversation over for her sake.

"I'm trying to tell you I'm bloody terrifying, be smart and fucking listen because it's not my boyfriend or the rest of my lovely family you'll have to worry about if you cross me," Rose said. Dex's mouth hung open in shock at Rose, never having expected to hear that from the girl he thought was all innocence.

.

"Rose?" A voice came from the back door and Rose turned on her heel to see her team meandering towards her through the small crowd. Her family was so big it could be quite overwhelming sometimes.

"Hey Kevin," Rose grinned. "Louise, Jackson, Tyler, Piper..." she nodded to each of them in turn.

"This is my husband, Leo," Piper introduced the man beside her, who gave a wary nod.

"Hi," Rose smiled and extended her hand for him to shake.

"Where's Fred and Al?" Louise asked with a frown.

"Oh, giving Scorp the low down since we turned up and declared ourselves an official couple," Rose said.

"Really?" Jackson pouted, looking a little disappointed.

"Really," Rose chuckled.

"I knew I should have asked you out first," Jackson sighed playfully.

"Wow, you had a bit of a queue there, didn't you Weasley?" Dec smirked suggestively, having snapped back to his usual self. Rose frowned, the name Weasley sounding so strange since Draco had started calling her Granger all the time.

"Who's the dipshit?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson?!" Rose huffed, a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

"Excuse me?!" Dex barked angrily. "Who're you calling a dipshit?"

"You," Jackson said, folding his arms. "No one talks to her like that, I don't like your tone."

"Jackson, he's my cousin's boyfriend," Rose said. "Dex Carrow."

"Well that explains it," Jackson smirked.

"Explains what? You got something to say about my family?" Dex puffed himself up and leaned towards Jackson menacingly.

"Dex!" Lily hissed at him for the second time, looking totally mortified with his behaviour.

"You got something to say, then say it!" Dex growled.

"I've got nothing against your family, dipshit. Well, at least not in the sense you're probably thinking," Jackson said. "I went to school with your little brother, he was an arrogant little arsehole too. Seems to run in the family."

"Fuck you!" Dex spat.

"Hey!" Kevin stepped forward and held his hands up. "I don't think there's any need for that..."

"Fuck off, he started it!" Dex folded his own arms, purposefully making his biceps bulge.

Kevin merely just rolled his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be older than him?" He sighed. "Not to mention we were standing right next to you when you addressed our team leader in a rather derogatory manner."

"How the fuck was I derogatory?" Dex scoffed.

"It wasn't what you said, it was how you said it," Kevin said.

"Really, and how's that?" Dex snapped.

"Like you considered yourself a part of that queue, and one with a chance. Something I don't quite understand since you were stood next to your rather attractive girlfriend at the time, and still are now," Kevin said calmly.

"I was messing around and having a bit of fun, where's your fucking sense of humour?!" Dex retaliated.

"No offence mate, but if I were you I'd be careful messing around and having a bit of fun, her mother is fucking scary and if I'm not mistaken she's got that same evil glint in her eye." Kevin smirked at Lily, winking at her when Dex wasn't looking. Lily snorted and turned her gaze back to her infuriated boyfriend.

"Are you not going to say anything?!" He snarled, viciously enough to make a few of the surrounding crowd drop their smirks and give Lily a concerned frown.

"If the tables were turned and I'd said the same thing in the same tone to one of these guys, would you be perfectly okay with that or would you be going batshit crazy right now?" Lily asked.

"I wouldn't have a problem babe, because I know you're with me," Dex ground out.

"Sure you wouldn't," Lily rolled her eyes and huffed irritably, trying to keep her cool. If she was being honest with herself, Dex had been scaring her a little lately. But it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"If you had such a problem with it, why didn't you say anything?" He snapped.

"Because its Rose, she can handle herself and she can handle you," Lily said. Dex glared at her before stomping away in a huff. Lily turned back to the surrounding people. "Sorry about him, he's in an odd mood tonight..."

"Don't apologise," Kevin said. "It's not like you can control him. He's old enough and ugly enough to know better."

Lily gave a light little laugh at that, smiling at Kevin before excusing herself to go after her surly boyfriend. Rose didn't miss the opportunity to give her one of those looks that told Lily they'd be talking about this later.

.

"So, Scorpius," Teddy started.

"Come on guys!" Scorp groaned. "I did initiation!"

"We know, we know," Fred said.

"This is the complimentary, break her and your dead, talk," James grinned, squeezing Scorp's shoulder a little tighter.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Al called from behind them.

"Al!" Scorp sighed in relief before seeing his face. "You're on their side, aren't you?

"Yes, I am," Al smirked.

"Me too," Hugo called as he came up behind Al.

"Okay," Scorp said. "I don't understand why you feel the need to do this, you know? I've been witness to your colourful imaginations and what you'd like to do to a person who hurts your family..."

"Well, the thing is, Rose actually loves you," Al said. "Which is a first."

"Yeah, usually she just _thinks_ she loves a guy," Hugo said.

"So, we really really will hurt you, a lot, if you break her heart." James looked at him seriously, all joking aside.

"Guys, I love her too," Scorp said. "Just as much as she loves me. I won't break her heart because I'd be breaking mine too."

"Your going to treat her right," James continued.

"You're going to give her everything she wants," Fred continued.

"You'll defend her and protect her," Teddy said.

"Keep her safe and make sure she knows you love her." Hugo joined in.

"Anything to add Al?" James asked.

"I'll let Scorpius blow up at you first before I say my piece," Al chuckled, watching his brother and cousins suddenly register the dark glare in Scorp's eye.

"Firstly..." Scorp snapped. "...of course I'll bloody treat her right! Why the hell d'you think it's taken us this long to get together?! Secondly, I won't give her everything she wants, because that isn't healthy for anyone! I'll do my best to give her everything she _needs_ , but even then I might fail, I am only human. Thirdly, have you met Rose Weasley?! I don't need to defend and protect her, she can do it her bloody self! The only people she needs defending from are you bloody morons who I swear sometimes still see her as some eight year old little girl. And lastly, I will always keep her safe and tell her I love her, you arseholes! What d'you take me for? Some kind of amateur?!"

"Welcome to the family." James shuffled his feet and looked at him apologetically.

"What's your two pence worth then?" Scorp glared at Al.

"Always be her best friend," Al said with a soft smile. "Don't give that up for anyone, including me."

Scorpius flung his arms around Albus and squeezed him tight.

"You'll always be my best mate," Scorp said. "It's different with Rose, she's my best everything..."

"If I didn't love you both so much I'd be insanely jealous," Al grumbled.

"You'll find someone," Scorp said. "Or your mother will find someone for you..." he smirked.

"Don't!" Al huffed. "She's already trying to set me up with Lou!"

"I think you two would make a pretty decent couple you know," James grinned.

"You're just saying that so I'll get over your fiancé quicker," Al grouched.

"It does have its appeal," James sighed.

"Come on," Teddy said. "Let's get back to the rest of the crowd."

"Yeah, my girlfriend said she might come today. I told her we had a means and ways of keeping everything super quiet..." Hugo shifted nervously.

"Really?!" Teddy, Fred and James all snapped their heads around to him, their wide eyes alight with excitement.

"Damnit! I knew I should have kept my mouth shut!" Hugo groaned.

"Come on cuz, we've been covering for the pair of you most of the holidays!" James grinned.

"It's only fair we know who this lucky lady is," Fred smirked.

"You don't know her, honestly," Hugo said. "She's a muggle-born and doesn't stick out in school at all."

"Is she bringing her kid?" Teddy asked.

"If she comes, yeah," Hugo said with a small nod.

"How old did you say her daughter was?" Al asked.

"One and a half," Hugo said. "I haven't told mum or dad yet though..."

"Please! Your parents are going to be fine! It's not like you got the girl pregnant, and if Uncle Ron can cope with Scorpius Malfoy dating his daughter I think you're going to be okay. Besides, if she's muggle-born your mum'll love her." Fred laughed at Hugo's pale face.

"Come on Hu, you don't even know if she's coming yet!" Teddy grinned.

"Ten seconds ago I didn't, now I do," Hugo swallowed thickly as he spotted the girl in question exit the back door, a cute little brunette with a button nose snuggled up in her arms.

"Is that her?!" Al asked incredulously.

"Yeah..." Hugo nodded.

"Well don't just stand there like a fucking lemon, the poor girl looks petrified!" Fred shoved his younger cousin towards his girlfriend, standing to watch the encounter with the other four.

.

"Is that...?" Roxie trailed off as she caught site of Hugo blushing profusely as he approached a somewhat familiar girl who'd just appeared in the garden.

"I do believe it is, dear sister of mine," Fred grinned as him and the other guys rejoined the crowd currently stood around Rose and the almost empty box of firewhiskey.

"Well, this ought to be interesting," Dom chuckled, watching as the little girl launched herself at Hugo.

"Someone care to explain? You know, for those of us who don't talk Potter or Weasley?" Tyler smirked.

"Oh yes! Sorry!" Rose shook her head. "That's Hugo's girlfriend, and her daughter. We've never met them because Hugo kept them a secret from all of us until recently."

"Why'd he keep it a secret?" Jackson frowned.

"Because being affiliated with us lot, especially in a romantic sense, means a definite loss of privacy where the press and public are concerned. She didn't want her little girl getting caught up in it before they finished school," Rose explained. "What changed their minds?" She asked the guys.

"Hugo told her we have ways of keeping our private lives private. I have a feeling he probably told her about all our kids that the press haven't got a clue about," Teddy said.

"Hey! Hugo! You gonna actually introduce us lot or what?!" James hollered at him. He winced as Rose smacked him around the arm and gave him a reprimanding glare. Hugo and his girlfriend came to join their large group, a nervous shuffle to their steps.

"Thanks James," Hugo mumbled.

"Anytime mate, anytime," James grinned widely at him.

"Okay, so, this is Connie and her daughter Amelia," Hugo gestured to his girlfriend and her little girl who was clutching onto Hugo for dear life. "Connie and Mia, this is everyone..." and Hugo went around the group introducing them all.

"It's nice to meet you Connie," Rose smiled. "Your little girl is beautiful."

"Thanks," Connie smiled back shyly.

"So, what's going on here then?" Ron asked as he ambled up to them all, Harry at his heels and Ginny not far behind.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend Connie," Hugo stammered. "And this is her daughter Amelia."

"Her daughter?!" Ron blanched for a second, factoring in that Hugo and Connie were only seventeen and giving himself a minute to digest that. "What's her last name?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Belbake," Hugo said. "She's a muggle-born."

"Thank Merlin for that!" Ron breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. "I can deal with a young muggle-born mother." He shrugged and smirked at Scorpius.

"Thanks Mr Weasley," Scorp sighed playfully. Rose laughed.

"We all have you to thank for our parents taking so many of our 'big deals' so well," Rose smiled lovingly at him. "Nothing can be worse than a Malfoy." She kissed his cheek affectionately as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, speaking of which, where's your dad?" Ginny asked Scorp. "I did invite him? And the Carrow? Where'd he sneak off to?" She looked at her daughter.

"Dex went home, he was being a prat and now he's sulking like a child." Lily glared at her mother.

"And Draco?" Ginny looked back to Scorp.

"He's probably at Uncle Blaise's, being a prat and sulking like a child," Scorp said. "Ow!" He rubbed his ribs where Rose had elbowed them.

"What happened?" Ginny frowned.

"He's fine, Monday just took a lot out of him," Rose said, shooting a warning look at those who knew what she was talking about.

"Well, tell him he gets a free pass this time, but next time he ignores my invite I'll drag him here by his hair," Ginny said.

"Will do," Scorp grinned.

"I don't understand what's happening?" Connie whispered to Hugo, looking strangely at Scorp and Rose.

"What?" He frowned, following her line of sight. "Oh! Yeah...so, a couple of weeks after we broke up for summer, Rose was babysitting all the littlies and everyone bailed on her. _It was Rose Weasley versus nine screaming children all five years old or under..._ " Hugo had put on his best dramatic voice and Connie was trying her best not to laugh. "... _when who should appear to save the day but one Scorpius Malfoy..._ " he gave a little flourish towards Scorp who bowed theatrically before Hugo carried on. "... _the testing trials of babysitting nine Weasley-Potter children bonded them in a friendship no one had foreseen since witnessing the almost violent rivalry they had in school. The friendship eventually_ -after a great deal of patience on all our parts- _led to the confession of a deep and true love culminating in the disgusting romance you see before you. Will the world survive this pairing unscathed? Or will it change us all forever?_ "

"Okay, Hu, you can stop now," Scorp snickered as he looped his arm lazily around Rose's shoulders.

"Wow, I'd never have bet you two would end up together!" Connie said, having witnessed first hand their many encounters at school.

"Bet! Of course!" Al cried. "Who won the bet?! When did you _finally_ become a couple?!"

"Can you stop saying _finally_ like that? You make it sound as though you had to wait years," Rose huffed.

"It felt like years," Al mumbled. "It was years for me." He added to himself.

"Two weeks," Scorpius said.

"Two weeks?! Two fu...fudging weeks?!" Al cried. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because...we knew you'd all see it as a big deal and we weren't ready for it to be anyone's big deal but our own," Scorpius said.

"Merlin, I hate how your excuses for that stuff just make me even more sure that you and her are the real deal," Al grumbled.

"You're just jealous," Scorpius laughed.

"Am not," Al said rather childishly, glaring at Scorp and trying to silently motion for him to shut up on account of his mother stood right next to him.

"Are to," Scorp grinned mischievously at him.

"Am not!" Al cried.

"He wouldn't have to be jealous if he'd just make a move," Ginny said frustratedly.

"Make a move on who?" James frowned.

"Why?! Why'd you have to ask that question?!" Albus huffed at his older brother who was grinning at him happily, knowing exactly what he'd done.

"Louise of course!" Ginny gestured to the blonde girl who folded her arms and adopted a slightly defensive stance.

"Gin..." Harry started.

"We aren't at work!" Ginny cried.

"I know, but still...it's a little bit harsh sis," Ron said. "Bloody hilarious, but harsh."

"Ronald! Language!" Ginny slapped him irritably.

"Ow!" Ron huffed. "And sorry Connie, I forget myself sometimes."

"Don't worry about it Mr Weasley," Connie smiled softly.

.

"What's going on over here?" Hermione reiterated Ron's question from a few moments ago, frowning at Ginny's sour expression.

"Quite a bit, actually," Harry grinned.

"Okay, so, Rose and Scorpius are now officially a thing," Ron said.

"And you haven't had a meltdown?" Hermione frowned, touching her hand to his forehead in jest. "Are you feeling okay?"

"You're going to pay for that comment dearly," Ron's mouth twitched up into a reluctant smile.

"Congratulations you two," Hermione smiled at her daughter and Scorpius.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley," Scorp smiled back.

"Call me Hermione," she grinned.

"Right," Ron said, getting back to business. "Hugo then introduced me to Connie, his girlfriend, and her daughter Amelia..." Ron gestured to the young woman and the little girl Hugo had his arms around.

"Hi," Hermione blurted out a little weakly.

"Hi..." Connie cleared her throat nervously.

"And you didn't implode over that either?" Hermione looked at her husband.

"A Malfoy will do funny things to you," Ron concluded and Hermione chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you Connie," Hermione said, turning back to the girl with a smile. "Forgive me for my impoliteness, it all just caught me by surprise..."

"I understand, it's quite alright," Connie said.

"No it really isn't, I'm sorry." Hermione looked sincerely at her and Connie nodded, giving her a soft smile which Hermione returned.

Hermione rounded on Hugo with a motherly type fierceness. "Why wouldn't you tell your parents you were in a serious relationship?!"

"Uh, well..." Hugo opened and shut his mouth a few times.

"My goodness Hu! A little heads up would have been nice! But no! We have to learn about the woman you love along with everyone else in this family!" Hermione huffed.

Hugo blanched. "Mum! We haven't said..." he shuffled embarrassedly while Connie looked down at the ground, her face a brilliant red. "Merlin!" He huffed. "We haven't said anything about _love_ yet!"

"Oh please!" Hermione dismissed him. "Your in a serious relationship with a young mother, if you didn't love her you'd have run a mile by now! And if you haven't told her you love her yet, I obviously didn't raise you right!"

"Mum..." Hugo groaned.

"Mione," Ron began, in much the same tone Harry had used with Ginny.

"What?!" Hermione cried defensively. "Is it wrong to be so concerned with the wellbeing of my children?! He could lose her if he doesn't tell her he loves her!" Hugo went a little pale at that truth.

"Exactly!" Ginny screeched. "We just want our children to be happy! But no! Dare we attest to how that might happen!"

"What's Gin up to now?" Hermione asked Ron with a groan.

"Well, I was just getting to that," Ron smirked. "She's trying to set Al up with Louise, one of Rose's team members."

"Oh," Hermione frowned in contemplation. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"Thank you Mione!" Ginny cried.

"Because she's being totally inappropriate about it!" Al was close to stamping his foot and huffing like a child. "Louise is my work colleague Auntie Mione. I thought it was against the rules for coworkers to date?"

"More like frowned upon actually, but so long as you let your superior know it would be fine. In this case it would be Rose," Hermione said.

"I'll keep a note of it Al," Rose was desperately trying to stifle her laughter.

"Oh shove off!" Al glared at her.

"I don't understand why you're getting so defensive little brother," James smirked. "Is there something wrong with the lovely lady?"

"Don't you start!" Al pointed his finger accusingly at him.

"What? I'm just, taking an interest in your wellbeing," James laughed.

"You're lucky there is a child present," Al said. "On second thought-" he turned to Hugo. "Go take Amelia to meet the other kids, so I can scream and shout and curse at our awful family."

"Sorry Al, but you're too late. They're all heading this way now," Hugo smirked.

"SCORPIUS!" Frankie screamed and ran at the blonde, squealing as Scorp picked him up and flung him round.

"Hey Frankie, how's it going?" Scorp grinned and ruffled the boy's hair as he adjusted him in his arms.

"Can you come and play with us?" Max asked from down on the ground.

"Sure," Scorp grinned.

"And Uncle Al," Mickey said.

"Uncle Al is too busy trying to quell his mother's advances on his friend in his name," Fred said with a smirk as Al scowled at him.

"What?" Mickey frowned.

"Uh, Auntie Gin is trying to set him up with the blonde lady stood next to Auntie Rose," Teddy said.

"Oh," Mickey said with a nod. "Well, she can come and play too?"

"What's your name?" Frankie asked Louise from Scorp's arms.

"Louise," She smiled.

"Do you want to go out with Uncle Al?" Frankie asked. Al groaned.

"Not really," Louise said, scrunching her nose up.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Frankie asked.

"Nothing really, but we're just friends," Louise explained.

"Friends like Auntie Dom and Auntie Lily or friends like Auntie Rose and Scorpius?" Frankie asked.

"Friends like Auntie Dom and Auntie Lily," Louise laughed.

"Auntie Rose and Scorpius aren't friends anymore," Teddy smirked at his son. "They're a proper couple now."

"With real kissing and everything?" Frankie grimaced and looked at Scorpius as the adults chuckled.

"Yeah, real kissing and everything," Scorp sighed.

"But you don't want to do real kissing with Uncle Al?" Frankie asked Louise whose cheeks had turned a little pink at such an abrupt question.

"Is it because his breath smells?" Max asked innocently, and Louise couldn't help snorting at Albus' mortified look and subsequent eye roll.

"Merlin! And you lot wonder why I never bring anyone home?!" He cried in exasperation.

"No, it's not because his breath smells, it's just because I don't feel that way about him," Louise said.

"Why not?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know, I just don't." She shrugged.

"You know, if you gave him a shot-" Ginny started.

"Mum!" Al cried.

"Don't worry about it Al, I'm one of those people who dig their heels in the more they're pushed," Louise smiled sweetly, levelling her eyes at Ginny. Quite a number of the surrounding group all dropped their jaws, Al included. Ginny just gave her a respective nod and continued to smirk.

.

"So, now can you come and play with us?" Max frowned at the grown ups.

"I've got a bit of a different game I think would be fun to play," Fred said.

"But dad..." Mickey huffed. "We wanted to play football!"

"Well, this one involves me lifting the ban on working with your sisters for the next few minutes," Fred glared over at Scorpius who looked at him with wide, guilty eyes.

"What's the game?" Max shared a look with Mickey and both the boys folded their arms and fixed their father with a contemplative gaze.

"Bring down Scorpius Malfoy," Fred said darkly.

"Fred..." Scorp looked at him with wide eyes.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Fred asked Rose.

"No, I forgot," Rose said, unable to stifle her giggles.

"Tell me what?" Scorp frowned.

"My children decided, on your advice, to work together one afternoon. Something akin to Home Alone happened... . ." Fred growled.

"Its was hilarious!" Sarah piped up, laughing at the memory. "He's just upset that you managed to prank the prankster with his own kids."

"Wife of mine!" Fred cried in mock betrayal.

"It's the truth!" Sarah laughed, kissing him sweetly.

"Mum!" Max made an icky noise and glared at his parents.

"Who's that?" Chloe asked as she joined the crowd, the rest of the children and a few more adults following.

"This is Amelia," Hugo said. He sat on the floor and introduced her to all the little ones now very intrigued by their new, peer-sized guest.

"Well that's great, my kids aren't going to get my revenge," Fred huffed. "I guess I'll have to do it myself!" With that a jet of water shot out of Fred's wand and landed squarely in Scorp's face.

"WATER WARS!" Came several roared replies and suddenly everyone was springing apart and grouping together in teams similar to that at the previous battle.

"You're going down Granger!" Scorpius yelled, also now too used to Draco's use of her mother's maiden name.

"I believe I'll take that challenge, Malfoy!" Hermione shot back, leaving Scorpius stunned and a little pale. Ron laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Challenged accepted!" He shouted back at his wife.

"Sorry about this Connie," Hugo sighed. "It's sort of hard to explain the weird dynamics of my family..."

"It's fine, they remind me of my own," she sighed sadly.

"Are you thinking of how much you'll miss them? Now you have to go back to school?" Hermione asked softly.

"Oh no," Connie said, shaking her head. "My family had enough trouble accepting that I was a witch, once I got pregnant they sort of...uh...cut me off..." she shrugged awkwardly.

"They...they cut you off?" Hermione did her best to remain expressionless.

"Yes," Connie said. "It happened a while ago now, obviously. And I have Mia so it's not so bad..."

"How long have you been seeing my son?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, nearly a year. We started up at the beginning of school last year..." Connie trailed off at the almost furious look in Hermione's eye.

Hermione turned abruptly to her blissfully ignorant son, still sat on the floor with the children. Her arms folded and her foot tapping impatiently on the floor brought Hugo out of his little child-filled bubble. He gulped at the expression on his mother's face.

"Hugo Wilfred Weasley!" Hermione hissed.

"Mum?!" Hugo climbed to his feet and despite the good few inches he had on Hermione, still cowered under her gaze.

"Nearly a year?! You kept Connie a secret for nearly a year?!" Hermione screeched.

"Hermione love? War is about to start, can you not do that later?" Ron called out.

"No!" Hermione barked and Ron just nodded, looking back at his team and shrugging.

"Mum..."

"Don't you mum me! She's just told me her family cut her off! Why didn't you invite her for Christmas?!" Hermione looked incredulously at him. "Or Easter?! Or the holidays?!"

"Wh...uh...didn't, didn't think...?" Hugo appeared thoroughly chastised.

"Clearly," Hermione grit out from between clenched teeth. "Merlin, I never thought I could raise such an ignorant git. Even if we hadn't have approved of your relationship, which would have been ridiculous when you already know half of what we got up to at your age, you could have gone and spent time with Connie and Amelia!"

"Mrs Weasley," Connie rushed. "It's not his fault! Honestly. We kept it a secret because I wanted to. I'm aware that your family doesn't get much privacy and no one at school knows about Mia. I didn't want her dragged into my dramas so I persuaded Hugo to keep us a secret..."

"Oh!" Hermione said in surprise. "Oh, well that is a little bit of a relief!"

"Can you get off your high horse now mum?!" Hugo grumbled.

"Don't push it!" Hermione snapped. "You know fine full well that you could have pretended she was just a friend and we'd have welcomed her with open arms!"

"I seriously didn't think about it!" Hugo cried. "I'm sorry Connie..." he looked guiltily at his girlfriend who was trying to stifle her giggles.

"It's fine, I'm here now," she smiled.

"And I couldn't be happier," Hugo grinned.

"Right, now, water wars..." Hermione rubbed her hands together. "I believe my future son-in-law just goaded me into a fight..."

"Here Hu..." Connie held her arms out for her daughter. "I'll take Mia, you play..."

"Don't let him have all the fun," Hermione smiled at the young woman. "Rose, charm the children..."

"On it!" Rose called as she waved her wand and set the waterproof shields on all the younger kids.

"You can play too now and Amelia won't get wet," Hermione grinned. "You can hex my lovely son for being such a dunce this past year."

"Connie..." Hugo backed away slowly.

"Yes sweetheart," Connie toyed with her wand and narrowed her eyes.

"I still have Mia." He nodded at the little girl in question and put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Rose is a genius, I trust she waterproofed my daughter well," Connie snorted before sending a stream of water out of her wand and straight into Hugo's face. Hugo sputtered a bit and Amelia wriggled in his arms, laughing at the look on his face and all the water dripping off him.

"Oh its on!" Hugo laughed. "Mia, are you going to play on mummy's team or are you staying with me?"

"Who-go," she said, gripping onto him a little tighter.

"Traitor," Connie giggled as she watched Hugo join the opposite team alongside her daughter.

"They always are," Hermione smiled warmly. "You raise them, spend every spare hour with them, give them every last piece of your bloody soul and it's always someone else they want to play with."

"It's nice though," Connie sighed contentedly. "He's amazing with her, kind of makes me feel like there's hope, you know?"

"That's because there is Connie," Hermione said. "Welcome to the family, we have trouble letting go."

Connie felt her eyes tear up and cleared her throat, trying to suppress the overwhelming emotions currently rushing through her at being so openly and absolutely accepted by this family.

"Thank you," she whispered and Hermione nodded, a knowing look in her eye.

"Just watch out for Scorpius," Rose grinned as she joined their conversation. "He has a bit of a thing for Hugo and I'm not sure it's entirely one sided."

"Yes, I've heard," Connie sniggered. "How far d'you reckon we could get them to go? You know, if we wound them up enough and played them like fiddles?"

Rose looked at her with wide eyes before rushing to hug her.

"You are everything I ever dreamed I'd find in a sister-in-law," Rose grinned. "If it doesn't work out with my idiot brother, we'll just adopt you, okay?"

"Okay..." Connie part laughed and part gaped like a fish, a little stunned by the forward affection the whole family seemed to have.

"Come on Grangers! You've got ten seconds before we make the first move!" Scorpius yelled.

"You're going down Malfoy!" Hermione yelled back. "Along with every Weasley, Potter and Lupin that's standing with you!"

"Bring it on Auntie Mione!" Frankie cried.

.

Teddy looked in awe at his son. James, Albus, Hugo, Ron and Scorpius all looked at him in shock. The teams were fairly evenly matched with an array of family members yet to pick a side and Rose's work lot all seeming a little lost.

"Guys, you don't have to stand with her because she's your boss," Al grinned.

The teams ended up as follows:

The Rebellion (as they called themselves, fed up of Rose's tyranny) was comprised of Scorpius, Ron, Al, James, Teddy, Hugo, Harry, Charlie, Fleur, Angelina, Louis, Roxanne, Sarah, Gabe, Flick, Louise, Jackson and Kevin, plus Frankie, Amelia and Samuel.

The Empire (as named by Ginny who had an obsession with Star Wars, and couldn't not vehemently oppose the Rebellion even in name) comprised of Rose, Hermione, Ginny, Polly, Victoire, Connie, Bill, George, Dominique, Fred, Lucy, Piper and Tyler, plus Fred's two sets of twins.

Molly, Arthur, Percy, Audrey, Molly II and her husband Mark sat out and watched with the younger children.

The battle broke out quite quickly, both teams instinctively taking a side of the garden each. Water was streaming out of wands into faces and at bodies. The children were all squealing in delight and running around with charmed water pistols that refilled themselves as soon as they were empty. Hermione had targeted Scorpius from the start, Rose firing water at her boyfriend as he was attacked by her mother. Ron laughed but backed him up nonetheless, something a few months ago Rose would have bet more than just her entire family's fortune on never happening.

Hermione was quick with her wand, the usual paper canaries had now become water birds and were constantly swarming both Ron and Scorpius. The teams had divided into smaller groups, funnily enough consisting of opposing spouses.

Scorpius had managed a good shielding charm to protect both him and Ron from Hermione's birds. He sent a stream of water out the end of his wand and towards his future mother-in-law.

"Is that the best you can do Malfoy?" Hermione was practically cackling.

"You're not afraid of my mother, are you?" Rose asked sweetly as she showered him with heavy rain from above, disarming his shield in the process.

"Of course I am! I'd be an idiot not to be!" Scorpius laughed. "But I see your challenge Mrs, sorry, Hermione, and accept!" With a small flourish Scorpius sent a strong jet of water straight into Hermione's face, leaving the witch spluttering in surprise.

"Sor-"

"Never apologise," Ron said seriously as he cut Scorp off. "This is war." Taking advantage of his wife's shock, Ron fired another tidal wave type spell at her, knocking both her, Rose and several other members of their team to the floor. He got some decent applause from a few of his own team mates before the battle recommenced seconds later.

The teams were pretty evenly matched, a large amount of water being thrown each way. Molly and Arthur had taken to performing drying spells on the ground through their laughter at the scene. Just as Rose thought her team had the upper hand Scorpius played his wild card.

"Max! Mickey! Charlie! Chloe! Weaponise!" He bellowed and not a second later all four of Fred kid's turned on their team and spaced themselves evenly apart facing them. A flick of Scorp's wand enlarged their water pistols into cannons and a second later they were firing large jets of water at Rose's team, effectively knocking them all over and keeping them down.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled above the screams and Rose's team lost their wands. The twins all stopped blasting them and the lot of them got to their feet, dripping and bedraggled, to face the victorious opposition.

"What was that?!" Fred cried. "I'm your dad!"

"But Scorp was the one who gave us the idea to work together, we owed him. And you said always pay your debits!" Max pointed out to a defeated Fred.

"I believe that was a win to you," Rose said. "A sneaky win, but a win nonetheless."

Scorpius bowed with a flourish. He smirked at his gorgeous girlfriend and handed her back her wand. He looped an arm around her waist as she came closer and pulled her in, setting his lips on hers in a sweet but chaste kiss.

"Congratulation Mr Malfoy, I believe that leaves us at one all," Rose said, unable to control the small smile on her lips.

"Thank you Miss Weasley," Scorpius grinned. "Best two out of three I think. Next battle, winner wins the war?"

"I think so," Rose said. "I'm not sure Nanna and Gramps' garden can take more than one more battle."

"Come on you lot, lets get you clean and dry!" Molly called from the back door. "I need help setting up the table and finishing dinner."

"Coming!" Rose called back, among the voices of her other family members.


	38. Chapter 38

They all began drying each other off and rectifying the mess they'd made of the garden. Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Lily and Kevin all went to lend a hand in the kitchen while a few others set up the tables in the garden. Scorpius hopped up on the worktop as they finished up with their tasks, Lily and Albus looked at him as if he'd just signed his own death sentence.

"What are you doing?!" Lily hissed.

"Get down!" Albus cried. "Nanna will have a fucking fit if she sees you up there!"

"The only thing Nana's going to have a fit about is your language young man!" Molly bustled in followed by Ron and Harry who were looking at her with wide open mouths.

"How come he gets to sit on the counter?!" Ron huffed. "We never got to sit on the counter!"

"You never cleaned my house from top to bottom without being asked!" Molly rebutted.

"He what?!" Harry looked at Scorp with wide eyes.

"He cleaned my house so I could spend time with Arthur," Molly said.

"Suck up!" Ron smirked.

"I dare _you_ to sit on the counter," Scorpius responded and Ron scowled at him. Rose sniggered at the playful air between her father and her boyfriend, something she never thought she'd have.

"He didn't do it to 'suck up' Ronald! He did it out of the kindness of his own heart!" Molly admonished her son.

"Whatever Mum," Ron sulked.

"Right, I think the foods all ready, you can all grab the serving dishes and start taking them to the table," Molly said, ignoring Ron.

They all grabbed food to carry and began making their way out the back towards the garden, setting it down in the middle of the table as they got there. The atmosphere had turned a little somber since it was the last day before those still at Hogwarts had to return to school. Hugo, Connie, Lily, Lucy and Louie were all heading back on the train the next day. It was a little easier on families since the war; McGonagall had become Headmistress and instated a rule whereby children could come home at weekends if they wished to visit their parents.

"You should come and visit one weekend with Connie and Amelia," Hermione told Hugo as they all began to dig in. "Now she's not a secret anymore, you don't have to pretend we smother you and refuse to come home."

"I wasn't pretending," Hugo grumbled.

"That would be lovely Mrs Weasley," Connie said. "Thank you."

"It would be lovely to have you, and call me Hermione," she smiled back.

"Mia would love it," Hugo said. "She gets fed up of being stuck in the castle."

"There's just nowhere else to take her where she won't be seen," Connie said quietly.

"Then I insist you come here," Hermione said warmly. "It would honestly make us so happy to see you all."

"Who-go..."Amelia looked up at the ginger boy beside her. "Help?"

"Sure thing Mia," Hugo said without pause and began cutting up the food on her plate. He missed the loving looks from his mother, sister and girlfriend, which was probably just as well considering he would have ruined the moment with embarrassed huffing.

"So, what time are we all leaving?" Rose asked the table in general, knowing they'd all be on the platform to say goodbye. The ministry had installed an apparition point on 9 & 3/4 and magically expanded it to nearly twice its original size because so many people wanted to be there to see their family off.

"Probably about eight," Ginny said. "We can go for breakfast then like we usually do."

"It's going to be so weird being there but not getting on the train," Al mused.

"It's going to be so weird being on the train when all of you aren't coming," Lily sighed.

"Yeah, but just think, one more year and you can cause some havoc with us at the Ministry," Rose said.

"I know," Lily said. "It's the only thing that's keeping me going!"

"She's coming to work with us?" Jackson frowned.

"Yeah, she's replacing Al," Rose said.

"Why? Where's Al going?" Louise asked, silently berating herself for being the first to question it and doing her best to ignore Ginny's smug expression from across the table. Al was practically glaring at her, no doubt for inadvertently lending more fuel to Ginny's fire.

"He doesn't really want to do it forever," Rose said with a shrug.

"I want to be a Healer, but I didn't want to go straight into studying again after finishing school. I wanted a bit of a break first." Al shrugged. "Rose offered me this for a year till Lily could take the position and it sounded like a laugh."

"You mean its going to be me, Polly, Flick and Lily?" Fred spoke up. "Seriously? You didn't think about how I'm going to be the only guy?"

"Well, I was sort of hoping you'd have made friends with some of the rest of the team by then." Rose gave him an unconvincingly apologetic grin. "Kevin, Tyler and Jackson are blokes, you'll be fine!"

"Yeah yeah," Fred sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't worry Freddie, we'll protect you from the girls," Jackson sniggered.

"You know how Rose reacts when you call her Rosie?" Fred started out a little too calm.

"So, no Freddie then," Jackson sighed with a nod. "You lot have no sense of humour..." he grumbled.

"Did you literally just say that to this lot?" Kevin arched an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe..." Jackson mumbled, realising what an idiot he'd just made of himself.

"Besides, we wouldn't stand a chance against the girls if they decided to turn on us," Kevin said. "We'd be completely screwed. Solidarity in absolute compliance is the only thing you could offer him!"

"Well I'm glad to see one of you has a brain," Lily smirked.

"I grew up with a single mum and sisters," Kevin laughed. "They did not raise an idiot."

"How many sisters do you have?" Flick asked.

"Five, four older and one younger," Kevin said.

"What happened to your dad?" Jackson asked.

"Merlin, you need lessons in social interactions. Specifically what is appropriate to say, when it's appropriate to say and how to actually say it appropriately." Kevin shook his head, an affectionate but exasperated expression on his face as he looked at Jackson's sheepish grin. "My dad was a police officer, sort of like a muggle auror. He died on the job a few years after my baby sister was born."

"Sorry..." Jackson said.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago. I was about eight at the time." Kevin shrugged.

"So how old are you and your sisters?" Flick asked.

"Well, my oldest sister is Martha and she's forty in a few months, then Susie is thirty seven, Wilma is thirty three, Carol is thirty one, I'm twenty eight and Scarlett is twenty four," Kevin finished with a deep breath. "How about you lot? I know how all you Weasley-Potter-Grangers are related but what about the lot of you who married into this crazy family?"

"Well, I was an only child," Hermione started, being the first to technically marry into the crazy family. "And so was Harry, although he grew up with his cousin. We sort of saw each other as siblings after becoming best mates though."

"I have two younger brothers," Sarah said. "I'm twenty four, they're twins and both twenty at the end of this year."

"I'm an only child," Polly said.

"Me too," Mark, Molly II's husband mumbled.

"I have a two younger brothers too," Piper said. "But they aren't twins.

"I'm an only child," Jackson said.

"We can tell," Rose smirked.

"I have two older brothers," Tyler said.

"I have an older brother and a younger sister," Louise said. "Jake is twenty eight and Molly is sixteen."

"Is she at Hogwarts then?" Rose asked.

"No, I'm the only one of us who was a witch," Louise said. "My brother and sister are both muggles."

"Are you a muggleborn too?" Connie asked tentatively.

"Oh, no I'm a halfblood. My mother is a witch and my dad is a muggle," Louise said.

"I am though," Kevin said.

"How were your family when they found out?" Connie asked.

"Somewhat confused and very skeptical but they came around. After losing my dad I don't think they wanted to lose me over something so trivial," Kevin said. Connie nodded and pushed some food around her plate. "Sorry...I take it your family weren't the same..."

"No they weren't," Connie said, shaking her head. "They used Mia as an excuse to cut me out, I had an older sister and a younger brother. My little brother was pretty accepting of everything but, my sister and my parents just made life really hard. I miss them, but I'm happier without them making me miserable."

"Well, it looks like you found family again so..." Kevin gave a small shrug.

"She did," Hugo grinned and nudged her affectionately. "We can't replace the ones you lost, but we can promise you'll never lose us."

"I just want Mia to be surrounded by people who love her," Connie sighed. "And it's hard when people is just one person."

"Connie needs initiating, like, yesterday," Hermione said.

"Well, we still have Gabe and Flick to do, maybe we could do all three together?" Rose said. "She is of age..."

"What's initiating?" Connie asked.

"You only met her just over an hour ago!" Hugo said. "Do we really have to scare her away already...I was hoping she might stay with me a while longer..."

"How much longer?" Rose teased her brother.

"Just...shut up and eat your food. And leave my girlfriend alone," Hugo part smirked and part scowled at his older sister.

"Remember how I said if you get tired of my idiot brother we'd adopt you? Well, initiation is sort of...adopting people with the foresight of never letting them leave," Rose explained. "Scorp's been initiated, and Sarah and Polly...it means that should our relationships break down for whatever reason, they're still as much family as the rest of us."

"What do you have to do?" Connie asked.

"Bare your soul to them," Scorpius practically growled.

"We bare ours back too!" Lily cried.

"Help them on a large scale prank," Scorpius continued.

"That's just good fun and practice for working as a team," Al said.

"And finally, promising to always treat each other like the family that the- _we_ are..." Scorpius rolled his eyes at the affectionate way half the girls were staring at him. "Sod off you lot!"

"And you've all done this? Those of you who are attached to a family member in some way?" Connie said.

"Except Mark," Rose said.

"Why haven't you done it?" Connie asked him.

"Because I just didn't want to," Mark shrugged. "I just...it wasn't for me..."

"You know you can change your mind at any time mate," Fred smirked.

"Molly doesn't really participate in any of our pranks or great works of mischievous endeavours," Victoire smiled at her younger cousin warmly. "It's part of what makes Molly her and we love her for it."

"We work well together because we're very similar," Mark said. "And it's not something I'm really that interested in. I know these guys still see me as family and I'm okay with the fact that we aren't as close as those of them that go through their weird little welcome..."

"It's not weird!" Rose and George protested at the same time.

"Yes, it is," Scorpius, Sarah, Polly, Gabe and Flick all said at once.

"But we wouldn't have it any other way," Polly said.

"I'll think about it," Connie said, flicking a nervous glance at Hugo and then a contemplative one at Mia. She really would have a real family if Connie went through this initiation thing, it was just factoring in how Hugo would feel and what the whole thing would really mean. She loved him but she hadn't told him that yet, she was too scared he might run away. And she didn't want to take away his chance to run if that's what he wanted at some point.

"Oh, those of you who're coming to the station tomorrow are coming back to work with me after," Rose said nonchalantly as Harry groaned.

"Rose?" Harry sighed. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing! I just need a little help with something!" She feigned innocence quite well.

"Are you going to get them involved in that training session we have in the morning?" He asked.

"Yes," Rose said.

"Fine," Harry said.

"It'll be fun Uncle Harry, we promise," Flick grinned at him.

"Why is she calling you Uncle Harry?" Gabe asked.

"Because she felt left out on her first day there," Al said.

"Well, can I call you Uncle Harry then?" Gabe asked with a pout.

"Whatever," Harry laughed as he shook his head.

"You really are all one big family aren't you?" Connie smiled.

"Yeah, for all our sins," Ginny grinned.

They spent the rest of the meal chatting and laughing, conversations floating between small groups and whole table discussions. The afternoon faded out into the night and everyone began slowly filtering out of the Burrow and back to their own homes with the promise of meeting for breakfast in the morning. Scorpius and Connie, along with Amelia of course, were invited to stay with Rose and Hugo at Hermione and Ron's house. Scorpius wanted to check Ron's temperature at that one but refrained when the man scowled at him for saying as much. Connie gratefully accepted the offer, feeling as though she was becoming just as attached to Hugo's family as she was to Hugo himself.

.

Rose snuggled down on the sofa with Scorpius beside her. Everyone else had gone to bed and for the purpose of maintaining at least some etiquette, Connie and Amelia were bunking with Rose, and Scorp was bunking with Hugo.

"This is my favourite place in all the world to be," Rose sighed as she hugged Scorp's arms around her a little bit tighter.

"Mine too," he said, kissing her head.

"You're gonna be there tomorrow, right?" Rose asked him.

"I'll be anywhere you ask me to be," Scorp mumbled sleepily.

"I love you Scorp," Rose grinned.

"I love you too Rosie," Scorp nuzzled her face until she turned her head. He leant down and pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss. Rose twisted in his arms and instinctively pulled him closer, threading her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck and sweeping her tongue across his lips. Scorpius moaned softly and their mouths mashed together in the most wonderful way. Just kissing still made their hearts race and their blood pump, it filled them with something so beyond their control they couldn't describe it.

Rose nestled herself between Scorp's legs, laying atop him as he gripped her waist and occasionally smoothed his hands up and down her back, or across the base of her spine. He worked his fingers underneath her shirt and the skin on skin contact set Rose's soul alight. It was as if there was this incredibly strong pull to be much closer to him. She could feel his excitement, the confined hardness was unmistakable with her stomach resting against it.

"I'm sorry, sending you to sleep all riled up, again," Rose sighed as their kissing paused.

"Okay...that's it...hexing time..." Scorpius made to shift slightly and grab his wand. Rose giggled and grasped his wrist as he reached out with it.

"I'm serious Scorp," Rose chuckled, kissing him softly again.

"So am I," Scorp kissed her back, his tone firm. "You're getting your butt hexed."

"This isn't fair on you!" Rose huffed and pulled herself up off him. Scorpius caught her by the wrist this time and forced her to remain close to him instead of running away. He waited for her to look at him.

"Rosie, stop doing this to yourself," Scorp said slowly. "I don't understand what's going on?"

"I..."

"Explain it to me, _please_?"

"I'm not ready," Rose whispered.

"Rosie, I know you're not, I'd never-"

"I know! It's not you..." Rose said quickly. "It's me! My head isn't there yet but my body...Merlin! My body is screaming at me!"

"So basically, you're getting sexually frustrated and are using me as your scapegoat?" Scorpius smirked at her.

"No! Yes...maybe...I don't know!" Rose cried. "I just don't know anymore..."

"Why don't you?" Scorp frowned, there was something he wasn't getting.

"I...I feel like I might want to go further and then...then I'm scared," Rose said, looking sadly up at Scorpius. "Kissing you is one thing...everything else..."

"I get that," Scorp said, waiting for her to continue.

"It feels a little bit like it did when I was too scared to jump into a relationship with you. It's stopped being about me being ready in the sense that I'm broken or it's too soon, but it's different because...I just...the last time I was touched, the last time something happened..." Rose furiously wiped away her escaped tears as Scorpius rubbed her back and held her hand tightly. "I'm scared but I don't know how to stop being scared, and I know it's not something you'll ever push me into. Not like us, not like when you said you'd make me jump. This is different..." Rose sniffed.

"It is," Scorpius agreed. "And you're right, I'd never do that."

"What if I'm always scared though?" Rose looked up at him and it hurt him to see the terror and the pain behind her brilliant blue eyes.

"Hey..." he gently stroked her hair behind her ear and smiled at her. "We'll work it out, I promise. We'll find a way."

"I love you so much and all I want to do is be as close to you as I can get," Rose said. "I _want_ to make love to you, it's like my soul is aching to be that connected to you. But my head just keeps throwing a fucking wobbly every time I start feeling it..."

"It's because you're out of control," Scorpius said softly.

"What?" Rose frowned.

"To give yourself over to the motions and sensations, to the way your body feels, it's losing a little bit of control. And to do it with someone, to give so much of yourself to another person...your head is struggling to separate the experience of being forced and thus being out of control, with the experience of sexual desire which also leaves you in an out-of-control sort of state." Scorpius looked intently at Rose before leaning in to kiss her softly. "I don't know how to help but I can promise you I'll always be here."

"Scorp, you can't promise that..." Rose whispered.

"Not this again Rose," Scorpius leant his forehead against her own. "I can cope with anything you throw at me until you start on down a road that makes me wonder if you'll break up with me because you feel guilty. I know what I signed up for: you. All of you, every part of you and who you are." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know how to make you see I'm never going anywhere, sex or no sex."

"You'd live the rest of your life me not caring if we ever made it past where we are now?" Rose sniffed.

"You know I would," he said. "I can take care of myself if I'm honest, it's what I do most nights if I can't calm down. So long as you haven't got a problem with me thinking of you while doing it...?"

"No," Rose practically squeaked, turning bright red and feeling a burning heat begin to pool between her thighs. That turned her on.

"Rosie, I love you, nothing is ever going to change that," Scorpius sighed. He grabbed hold of her wrist again and pulled her over his lap so she was straddling him. Gently combing his fingers through the hair at the back of her neck he pulled her mouth down to his and kissed her again, this time with every ounce of feeling he had for her. Pulling back after a minute or two, he opened his eyes and let out a long, low breath.

"This is exactly where I want to be, always," he whispered. "You're my home..."

"You're mine too," Rose whispered back, her hands gripping his wrists as his hands still cupped her face, thumbs smoothing her jawline.

"Marry me?" Scorpius breathed.

.

"What?" Rose's eyes went wide, Scorpius' gaze flicked backwards and forwards between her deep blue irises, searching for some kind of reaction.

"I'm serious Rose," Scorpius said. "Will you marry me?"

"What about-"

"Forget the 'what abouts?' and forget all the outside factors and the rest of the world and the reality in which we live," Scorpius said. "Without you there is no me, marry me?"

Rose was having trouble trying to ignore the screaming voice inside her head telling her to just say _yes_. She was trying to listen to the rational one, the one that was in control and was telling her it was all too soon, and what about her dad? And what about her mum? And the press? And her job? And the rest of her family? And _everything_?!

Scorpius pulled her gently towards him again and locked his lips with hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth and eliciting a sigh from her he detached a hand from her head and snaked it around her waist, pulling her flush against him as best he could. The heat between her legs returned full force, spurred on by the stiff bulge in Scorpius' trousers now pressed against her own desire. Rose couldn't help herself, she wrapped her arms around Scorp's neck and pushed into him as far as she could go, desperately trying to mould them together. She could tell it had been a while since she'd felt any real pleasure, the smallest amount of friction against her core from his hardness as she brushed against him sent fireworks through her. She'd forgotten what it was like to feel those exhilarating sparks of pure physical ecstasy, caused by the slightest touch in just the right place. Scorp wound his other hand around her waist and up the back of her shirt, the warmth of her back against his hand making him sigh. Her lips were still attacking his, brutally nipping and sucking all along his mouth wherever she could attach them. The feel of his palm against her skin sent shivers down her spine and intensified the blazing need she had to find a release.

Scorpius slowed the kiss down to something far less primal, feeling the rise and fall of her chest against his own and her hurried breaths made him want to show her he loved her that much more. He broke away from her lips and trailed hot kisses down her neck, stopping to nip and suck at her pulse point in just the right way that she let out a small gasp. Scorpius let his hands wander slowly up Rose's back, deftly unhooking her bra with one hand and trailing the other around to skim a finger against the underside of a breast. He felt her breath hitch in her throat and stilled, finding her lips again and kissing her softly and sweetly until she was back to wriggling on his lap in frustration. Scorp continued on with his feather light touches once he was sure Rose was comfortable with his ministrations. He tentatively let his hand travel to cup her breast, giving it a soft squeeze and feeling himself tense and tighten at the moan she released into his ear. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple and smiled as she abruptly arched her back at the same time as letting out a low, guttural groan.

Rose found his lips again and threaded her fingers through his hair as her tongue danced softly with his. She tried to stop herself from grinding gently against him but the feel of him stiff and straining made her oddly confident and the deep, pleasurable little spasms that she hadn't enjoyed in a long time made it impossible to still her hips. She moaned again and gasped, her back arching as Scorp gently pinched her other nipple. The motion drove her hips into him at just the right angle, and she let lose a small whimper. She stilled again as her fear returned, trying to breath through it she shut her eyes and leant her forehead against Scorp's.

"Hey, I've got you," Scorp whispered, removing his hand from her top and wrapping it back around her waist. "Nothing is going to happen unless you want it to..." he rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs against the small of her back. It sent shivers down her spine and reignited the very intense physical reaction to him she'd been having. "We can cool it for now, just take everything one tiny step at a time..." he murmured to her. "I promise, I've got you, everything is going to be okay."

"I know..." Rose breathed. "I'm with you." She let out a shaky little laugh as her fears disappeared and her head started working with her heart. "You smell safe..." she whispered. She was safe, she knew she was, she always knew she was safe with him. It'd just taken a while for her head to catch up with her heart.

"Rosie..." Scorpius moved his hands from her waist to her face. His wide and stormy eyes settled on her trusting blue ones as they flew open at his touch. He felt such a protective and powerful affection surge though him, like he could move planets and stars just to keep her safe but he'd do absolutely anything she asked him to.

"I love you Scorp," Rose said, kissing him softly. "Were you being serious when-"

"I've never been more serious," Scorp cut her off. "I love you, and I can't explain how I know it's you, and it will only ever be you...but I do. Marry me?"

"Yes," Rose said, a tear running down her cheek. "Yes. Yes, I want to marry you..." she laughed softly at his wide and happy eyes, her heart swelling and her love for him uncontainable. She kissed him soundly, passionately, with everything she had and was not disappointed when Scorpius returned in kind.

She rose up, pushing her body against his and forcing his head to lift as she looked down at him, her lips never leaving his own. She raked her fingers through his hair and he moaned as she tugged lightly on it. He nipped and licked down her throat and all along her collarbone, the sensations zinging their way straight to her ever growing arousal. He was driving her insane. His hands were on her hips and then smoothing up and down her back, again making their way towards her breasts. As Scorpius brushed his thumb over one nipple and then the other, Rose's legs gave out and she came crashing back down on to his lap. Rose whimpered again at the abrupt contact, his want for her pressed firmly against her need for him.

"I want-" Rose breathed.

"No," Scorp cut her off gently. "We're not doing that here, not now..."

"But..." Rose wanted to cry with the frustration of her unreleased tension.

"I know," Scorp murmured, setting his lips back on hers. "But making love to you..." he carried on in between kisses. "That's something I fully intend..." kiss "...on taking my time doing." Kiss. "And it's something that's going to take a lot of time to build up to so you're happy and comfortable and actually enjoy it." He set soft grey eyes on her and pleaded with her to understand. "I won't be anything like him, and downstairs on your parents' sofa can't be anything but rushed and quick."

"I know," Rose sighed, nodding gently. "I just...I haven't felt anything close to this in a while. Already it's like there's a tight coil in my tummy that just wants to spring apart."

Scorpius grinned at her wickedly before sealing his lips back on hers. He grabbed her face with his hands and waited for her to lose herself in the passionate kiss he'd instigated. The groan that escaped her lips came not ten seconds later and he immediately moved his hands down to her hips. He slouched down on the sofa slightly, so his still confined stiffness was in a much better position for her, something he was assured of as a low moan escaped her lips. He grinned as she instinctively ground into him, taking a firm hold of her hips and turning her gentle, tentative movements into something a little more satisfying on both their parts.

Rose couldn't help the way her hips pushed into his, and once he'd helped her apply some force there was little Rose could do to stop herself. Still fully clothed, she was amazed at the sensations rippling through her body with their impassioned movements. This was exactly what Rose needed right now, something to release the tension but not so far as to make her vulnerable. Scorp was right, they would need a lot of time for that, it would be a 'go slow' sort of thing. Her tongue and teeth matched the rhythm of her grinding pelvis, moaning at the sweet sensation, the friction between him and her and the building heat so desperate for release. Rose whined, she was almost there, something she couldn't ever remember being without at least some part of her being naked. But she needed more, she needed something to push her over the edge. Something Scorpius obviously sensed because not a second later he was gently sucking her nipple through the fabric of her top. Rose bucked and let out a loud moan, the feel of his mouth on her taking her by surprise in the best way.

Scorpius tightened his hold on her body and ground his hips up into hers, her breathing coming thick and fast now. Her hands were on his shoulders as she lost herself to the feel of his caress and ever tightening knot of desire inside of her. Scorp moved to smooth a hand down her thigh and up towards her building heat. As he let go of her breast and blew gently on the now damp fabric, he snaked his hand in between their grating bodies and pressed hard on her jeans in the exact place her clitoris was hiding. Rose called out, her head thrown back and her body arching into him. She continued to practically ride him as her orgasm rocked through her, his thumb rubbing small circles in just the right place. As Rose came down from her high Scorpius wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tight, nuzzling his nose into the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. She felt him jerk a little and shudder, and ran her fingers through his hair until their breathing returned to normal and their pulse rate had calmed down.

"Merlin, that was a little embarrassing..." Scorp mumbled as he raised his head.

"Why is that embarrassing for you? Should I be embarrassed?" Rose asked.

"No! Of course not...I'm just not used to a woman having such a massive effect on me," he said. "I just came in my pants, I've never done that before. Not while conscious at any rate..."

"And you think I have?" Rose smirked. "It was new for me too..." she said softly.

"Merlin Rosie..." he sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the sofa. He grinned sleepily. "Something tells me we'll never get bored..."

"You think?" Rose smiled, sitting back on her haunches and looking at a sated Scorpius.

"Oh I know," he laughed. "If you can do it for me without taking any of your clothes off, I'm screwed."

Rose giggled and blushed and pushed his chest playfully. Scorp grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her forwards, meeting her in the middle with a kiss.

"Oh my god! My parents!" Rose suddenly pulled back and stared at him mortified. "I know I wasn't quiet...they're going to kill me, and then you..."

"Don't panic, I silenced the room the minute you let out the first sigh." He grinned at her. "You aren't exactly quite at mine either, and we've never gone further than kissing before. I wasn't expecting anything to happen but I silenced the room in case your parents heard you enjoying our snogging session too much and thought we _were_ up to something."

"But how, I didn't even see you with your wand?" Rose frowned.

"I don't need a wand for that, I've been able to do it wandlessly for years," he said.

"I forgot I was talking to Slytherin's former Sex God," Rose smirked.

"What do you mean former?" Scorpius said. "I still _am_ Slytherin's Sex God, my services are just no longer available to the masses."

"You're incorrigible," Rose chuckled.

"I love you Rose Weasley," Scorp smiled.

"I love you too Scorpius Malfoy," Rose said, kissing him sweetly. "Come on, we have a long day tomorrow, lets go to bed..."

"I'm going to head back to the Manor quickly first, clean up a bit and stuff. I'll come back here afterwards so don't worry, I'll be spooning Hugo when you wake up." He winked cheekily at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Night Scorp," she said, stealing one more kiss.

"Night Rosie," he said, smiling as she climbed off his lap and headed up the stairs.

 **A/N - so, I hope that wasn't too full on or weird for anyone. Proper, full on smut, just doesn't seem to sit right in this story for me. So while the scenes might be descriptive at times, they aren't likely to get too hot and heavy in the 'fucking like rabbits' sort of sense.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites, they do mean the world to me. I am a little sorry though because I have my sons birthday and party this weekend and beginning of next week so my next update may be late again :(**

 **Small warning, Simon will be back in the next chapter (or two depending on how much I write but it will only be one appearance) and his whole story arc will come to an end with him getting his comeuppance.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long, double chapter update! Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews! Please read the more in depth a/n at the end of chapter 40, it explains some stuff...**

Scorpius woke up to sounds of banging and clattering downstairs in Rose's parents' kitchen. He stretched and yawned before sitting up in bed and surveying Hugo's room. It was a little untidy but nothing too abnormal for a seventeen year old guy. Scorp grabbed his clothes off the end of the bed and dressed quickly, slipping out the room and wondering along the landing to Rose's room. He knocked on the door but heard no answer. Peeking his head inside he could see it was empty save for the tiny button nose brunette babbling away to herself in her cot.

"Hi Amelia..." Scorp whispered from the door. The little girl turned at the sound of his voice. "Did you want me to come get you or did you want me to get mummy?"

"Who-go," Mia murmured, a little wary of the blonde man in the doorway.

"Hugo's sleeping," Scorp said. Amelia seemed to contemplate this for a second before lifting her arms up to Scorpius. He smiled softly as he walked across the room and scooped the little girl up. He carried her out the room and down the hallway, down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Both Hermione and Connie were sat chatting and sipping coffee when Scorp came into the room. Connie looked at him in surprise as he carried Mia towards her.

"She doesn't usually take to strangers that quickly..." Connie mused.

"Scorp seems to have a way with children," Hermione smiled.

"Sorry Connie, I popped my head through the door to see if Rose was up yet and she was wide awake. She asked for Hugo but he's still sleeping and when I told her that she just reached out for me..." Scorp gave her a sheepish smile.

"It's fine, she's obviously happy with you," Connie said.

"Shall we give you back to your Mum now Amelia?" Scorp smiled at the little girl.

"Mee-a," she said slowly.

"Huh?" He frowned.

"Mia, she's telling you to call her Mia," Connie grinned. "It's not often she's called Amelia, unless I'm telling her off."

"Mia," Scorp said with a nod. "So, to mummy?" The little girl scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"Who-go," she said.

"Hugo's asleep sweet," Scorp said. "Remember?"

"Who-go," she whined.

"We can go and wake him up if it's okay with your mum? Or she can?" Scorp looked expectantly at Connie. The poor girl had gone from having no one to everyone in such a short space of time she wasn't sure what to do anymore. She'd never had to trust anyone with Mia before, there hadn't been anyone before Hugo who'd even wanted her trust let alone gained it. Connie was torn between running for the hills in case it all went wrong, and actually trusting these people around her. She trusted Hugo with their lives and she knew he'd never have introduced them to his family and friends if it wasn't safe and there was even a slight possibility of them getting hurt. She took a deep breath and chose to put her faith in Hugo.

"You can take her and wake him up if you like," she smiled at Scorp. "Merlin knows I've never been any good at it."

"Something tells me you lack the necessary mean streak needed to make it happen," Scorp laughed as he wandered back up the stairs. Connie could hear Mia babbling happily to him and let out a small sigh of relief, knowing she'd made the right choice.

Scorp opened the door to Hugo's room and chuckled at the bloke sprawled out across the bed, head face down on the pillows and arms folded underneath it.

"Who-go!" Mia cried as she wriggled in Scorp's arms. He set her down on the floor and watched her run to the stirring ginger.

"Mia?" Hugo yawned.

"Who-go!" She squealed as she reached him, lifting her arms up and practically jumping on the spot.

"What are you doing in here? Where's mummy?" Hugo scooped her up and snuggled her into the bed with him. She giggled and patted his face.

"Who-go," she said contentedly.

"Connie's downstairs with your mum," Scorp answered him. "I went to see if Rose was awake but found this little lady instead. I took her downstairs but she didn't want anyone except you...so here we are."

"Connie let you take her back upstairs again?" Hugo rubbed his eyes so he could focus on Scorp.

"Yeah, why?" He frowned.

"She doesn't trust easily," Hugo said.

"Well, I'd wager she's trusting you more than us right now, so don't screw it up mate," Scorp grinned.

"Wasn't planning on it," Hugo grinned back, laughing as he made Mia squeal with a little tickle.

"You really love her, don't you?" Scorp said.

"Is it that obvious?" Hugo smirked.

"Totally," he laughed. "Doesn't mean you don't have to say it though."

"Touché," Hugo sighed. "I will do, very very soon. I just don't want it to sound like I'm only saying it because my mum told me to," he grumbled.

"I think she'll know you mean it," Scorp said.

"I hope so, because I'd hate her to think I married her just because I thought I had to," Hugo said.

"Wow, you love her that much?" Scorp whistled.

"Come off it mate, you're about ten seconds away from getting engaged yourself!" Hugo scoffed.

Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck and decided to confide in his hopefully soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"Try several hours ago..." Scorp said as he plucked a ring out of his pocket and showed it to Hugo.

"Bloody hell!" Hugo shot up faster than a jack-in-the-box. He eyed the ring Scorp had in his hand and looked up at him. "What d'you mean several hours ago? Why'd you still have this if you've already asked her? And what is my dad going to say?! Did you even ask him?!"

"Okay well, last night we were fooling around on the sofa after everyone had gone to bed..." Scorp began, taking a seat on the bed he'd slept on and looking up at a half disgusted, half furious Hugo. "Not fooling around like that! Merlin man, you were all here and we aren't _there_ yet!"

"Good," Hugo said, propping himself up with his pillows and pulling Mia into his lap. He picked his wand up and accio'd a book from across the room, laying it out in front of her before continuing to listen to Scorp.

"You're really quite comfortable with this whole thing, aren't you? I mean, technically being a parent?" Scorp smiled affectionately at him.

"We're discussing you and my sister right now," he pointed out uncomfortably.

"I know, but...just don't feel weird about it because you think you should," Scorp said. "It's not up to anyone but Connie to tell you where your place is with Mia."

"Thanks mate." Hugo nodded sincerely. "I appreciate that..."

"It's what brothers are for I presume," Scorp sniggered as Hugo shot him another warning look.

"Pushing it," he smirked.

"Sorry..." Scorp grinned. "Anyway, so we were on the sofa and...uh...sitting side by side barely touching-"

"Thank you."

"-when Rose decides she's being unfair because she's not ready to go any further than...barely touching." Scorp looked at Hugo to make sure he was still following and continued as the man nodded. "I got really frustrated because she does it all the time, and I didn't know how to make her see that I love her no matter what. No matter how far we get. I can't loose her Hu, I just can't, it would kill me if she ever walked away. And I was sort of thinking about all of that and how much I loved her, and it just sort of popped out..."

"You asked her to marry you on a whim?" Hugo frowned.

"No, not on a whim." Scorp shook his head and sighed. "I asked for all the right reasons, I promise. But it was spur of the moment. And she said yes...so I went home after she went to bed and grabbed the ring. I'm really hoping she hasn't changed her mind or thinks it was a heat of the moment kind of thing." He rubbed the back of his head nervously again.

"She probably did but I don't think it means she'll change her mind," Hugo said. "I mean, it would be hard not to think it was a heat of the moment kind of thing, you know? What with all the barely touching..." he grimaced at himself and Scorp laughed. "Dad's going to kill you though."

"Your dad gave me permission to marry your sister before we'd even started dating," Scorp said.

"Seriously?!" Hugo looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, seriously." Scorp nodded.

"Well, let me know how it goes," Hugo smirked. "I believe I just heard her bedroom door open. She was probably in the bathroom when you went to talk to her the first time."

"Yeah," Scorp said, swallowing thickly.

"Good luck mate, Rose can be her own worst enemy when she wants to be," Hugo laughed.

"Thanks," Scorp groaned, scowling at him. "And, good luck on your end too. Don't hold out too long."

"Bugger off already, will you," Hugo huffed with a small grin as Scorp vacated his bedroom.

.

Rose had just showered and made her way back to her room. She was thankful for the short time it took her to change, hearing a knock on her door and calling for the person to enter.

"Hi Rosie," Scorp smiled as he came in. Her hair was still damp and the ringlets clung to her bare neck and face, water droplets trailing down her slightly exposed chest. "Merlin you look good right now..." he mumbled.

"I literally just got dressed in about ten seconds, I'm pretty sure I look anything but good right now," she smirked.

"You always look good to me, and remember, I am allowed to look," he teased.

"Just get over here and give me a good morning kiss!" She laughed, loving the feel of his arms as they snaked their way around her waist and the jolt of electricity as their lips met.

"Good morning," he smiled at her.

"Good morning," she grinned.

"So...I, uh, I have something for you," he stuttered a little bit and slipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve the ring. "In light of last night's...events...I wanted to illustrate how serious I really was..." he pulled the ring out and held it out between them.

"Oh my Merlin!" Rose's hands flew to her mouth and she looked in shock at the man standing in front of her. The man she was one hundred percent sure she'd spend the rest of her bloody life with.

"If you don't want to make it official, like, with the ring and all that, I totally understand..." he continued to garble at her and the lost look in his eye made her heart melt that little bit more.

"Do I have to put it on myself?" She smiled tentatively at him.

"What? No! Are you...does this mean..." he stammered.

"I'm still just as serious as you," Rose said.

Scorpius chuckled breathlessly as he slipped the ring over Rose's left ring finger. He couldn't hold back the happy tears in his eyes as he leant in to kiss his definite future wife.

"I bloody love you Rose Weasley," he whispered against her lips, diving straight back to them and kissing her passionately.

"I love you too," she giggled as he released her. "Come on, or we're all going to be late for breakfast."

Scorpius went to follow Rose out the door and down the stairs when she stopped abruptly and he barrelled straight into her. She whirled around to face him, lovelorn tears in her eyes.

"When did you get this made?" She asked softly, lifting up her new accessory having only just really looked at it.

"Two weeks ago," he murmured.

"The day we began dating," she said.

"I told you I wanted to marry you," he said.

"I didn't realise you were that serious..." she whispered.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life."

"Scorp..." Rose hummed, the gorgeous handmade, engagement ring sat on her finger had taken her breath away. He'd obviously had it made to mirror her Daisy pendant, with a blue sapphire in the middle. The band of the ring had diamonds set into it half way around, but it was so beautiful and delicate that Rose couldn't help but love it, and everything it represented. He loved her, wholly and completely and beyond all reason, the same way she loved him. Together they were magic and she'd been waiting for it all to fizzle out, not realising what it was she was doing, until now. Until he really had done something to stop her questioning how long it really was going to last. Merlin, the man was a saint!

"I didn't see the point in waiting to start forever with you," he mumbled.

"I don't see the point in it either," she said softly. "And one day, I'll work out exactly what I did to deserve you."

"There was nothing you had to do to deserve me you silly witch," he smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"Come on, we need to get downstairs before we really are all late for breakfast," she grinned, tugging him gently along behind her.

.

Downstairs Hermione was sat with Connie, fresh cups of coffee between them. Hugo stumbled in behind Rose and Scorp, Mia in his arms. Ron wasn't far behind him. Hugo caught Scorp's eye and grinned, nodding towards Rose and her left hand, her ring shining bright. Scorp grinned back, still a little elated.

"Rose?" Hermione asked, a tentative note to her voice.

"Yes mum?" Rose asked, making coffee for those who'd just entered the kitchen.

"What's that on your hand?" She said.

"Uh, well..." Rose smiled nervously. "Scorp and I, we sort of, got engaged, last night..."

"You did?" Hermione said, a little too calmly.

"Yes," Rose sighed, grimacing slightly at her mother's tone.

"Ron, dear, what do you think about it?" Hermione turned to her husband.

"Congratulations guys," he beamed at them and Rose nearly choked on her mouthful of coffee. "It was going to happen soon enough, now is as good a time as any." He shrugged. "Although, a heads up might have been nice..." he mumbled.

"Sorry, it was a little spur of the moment," Scorp said, looking a bit guilty.

"You've only been dating two weeks," Hermione said, her voice beginning to strain.

"Well, yes, technically, but we've been seeing each other since that weekend he helped me babysit," Rose said.

"You barely know each other!" Hermione was losing her cool.

"We've known each other for seven years!" Rose cried.

"You hated each other for seven years!" She retorted.

"Not really, not real hate," Rose said.

"Do you not think this maybe a little rushed?" Hermione tried.

"Well, it's not like we're going to get married in two weeks," Rose said. "We probably won't even have a date set in two weeks..." she looked quickly at Scorpius hoping he was on the same page as her, having never discussed the ins and outs of being engaged. She was relieved to find a small smile on his face and slight nod in her direction, telling her that she was right and no he wasn't expecting to be married particularly quickly.

"Honey, I really appreciate that, but you seem to have forgotten one major problem when it comes to a long, calm and relaxed engagement," Hermione said.

"What?" Rose frowned.

"Nana," Hugo said with a snigger, watching as both Rose and Scorpius paled considerably.

"I mean, I'm happy for you both, really," Hermione said. "If a long engagement was something we could do in this family..."

"Mum means well," Ron sighed.

"I know," Hermione said with a nod. "It's just, it was the same reason we kept our engagement a secret for so long..."

"But that was us 'Mione," Ron said, giving his wife's hand a squeeze.

"Mum, it'll be fine, we aren't going to get married before we're ready, no matter who is at the helm," Rose said. "You forget that I know very well how to handle Nana, and Scorp is her new favourite person."

"I understand that but you haven't been at the mercy of an insane Molly Weasley on a wedding planning mission," Hermione sighed. "Ask Teddy and Vic, Fred and Sarah, James and Polly!"

"James and Polly have been fine!" Rose argued. "They got engaged nearly three years ago!"

"Yes, because they gave your grandmother a date to work towards!"

"Well why can't we do that? Just give her a date five years in the future or something?" Rose huffed.

"Maximum she'll let you go is three," Ron said as he took a gulp of coffee.

"It's just...you know, I know you've known each other for years and you've been sort of together for a few months and, it's not like I disapprove of the relationship because you're both amazing for each other..." Hermione mumbled along. "But it just feels very fast and I worry it's a little too fast. You know? Hugo and Connie have been together nearly a year, so I'd get it if they got engaged soon-"

Connie choked and Hugo looked daggers at his mother.

"-and they have Amelia to think about, so it would make sense, wanting to settle down faster..." Hermione looked desperately at her daughter. Rose just sighed and came and sat next to her mother.

"Mum, I can't explain it, but I know I'm not ever going to marry anyone else," Rose smiled at her as she took her hand to reassure her. "We aren't ready to get married yet, but we are ready to promise that at some point in the not too distant future, we will be. Stop panicking, I know its sudden and scary but it's for all the right reasons."

Hermione nodded her head, if a little uncertainly. Rose gave her a tight but quick squeeze before jumping up and making her way back to Scorp. Hermione watched her go, looking forlornly at her ever growing baby girl.

"Mione..." Ron murmured in her ear, making her jump. "There may have been something I forgot to mention..."

"And that would be?" She frowned at her husband, noticing Ron was keeping his voice so quiet that only she'd hear it.

"Scorp's patronus is a fox," Ron whispered. Hermione gasped softly as her hands flew to her mouth and she looked at Ron with wide and surprised eyes. "They don't know it yet, but they _are_ soulmates. It really is meant to be."

"Oh my Merlin!" She whispered back at him. "Oh! Well, no wonder you're not having a meltdown!"

"Thanks, I love you too!" Ron chuckled.

"And _I_ love _you_ too," Hermione smiled.

"And you have got to stop dropping our poor son in it," Ron motioned to the awkward looking couple opposite them.

"I know, I didn't mean to, I was just rambling..." Hermione groaned. "And I really like her. She already feels like family..."

"I know, just, back off a bit love, for all their sakes." Ron kissed her affectionately as she nodded.

"Come on then," Hermione called to the room. "Let's get going."

.

The lot of them arrived at the Marauder dead on eight o'clock. James had breakfast in full swing, ready and raring to go as they walked through into the bar. It wasn't just the Weasley's and Potter's and Lupin's that were invited either; Neville Longbottom and his family joined them, along with the Boots, Scamanders, Thomas' and Finnegans.

Scorpius went to find them a seat while Rose went to acquire drinks. She hopped over the other side of the bar and went straight for the coffee machine.

"Hey Ro? Can you grab me one too while you're there?" George called to her from the other side of the bar.

"Sure Uncle George," she grinned and made a third cup, passing it across the bar to him.

"What the...?" George's eyes went wide as he grabbed Rose's left hand and a huge, sly grin spread across his face. "Well, well, well, what have we got here?" His eyes flicked to hers and Rose felt a small amount of panic set in. Nothing good ever came of something when her Uncle was looking like this.

"Uh, Uncle George..." Rose stammered.

"Who knows?"

"Mum, dad, Hugo and Connie."

"When are you setting a date?"

"Not sure yet, but probably not for a while," Rose said.

"Yeah, good luck with that and my mother," George laughed.

"Mum's already said as much," Rose grumbled.

"Anyway, best be getting back to making a scene of it," George grinned, winking at her as he climbed into the bar.

"No! Uncle George!" Rose hissed at him, trying to prevent his now imminent outburst. "Uncle George! Get down!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" George bellowed and they all turned to look at him. "Rose would like to say something..." he jumped down and looked expectantly at her.

"You're a horrible Uncle!" Rose snapped.

"I know, but I'm bloody hilarious!" He laughed.

"Rose?" Harry frowned. "What are you supposed to be wanting to say?"

"Uh...wh...um...eh..." Rose stuttered as she looked out across the sea of faces she knew. She had no idea how to do this, and Scorpius was across the other side of the room, and she had no idea whether he wanted her to do this, and everyone was looking at her!

Before she could think anything else she felt a hand on her wrist and turned to see a partially peeved and partially amused Scorpius, who'd come to her rescue as soon as he'd seen George stand on the table. She looked at him in mild panic and he simply rolled his eyes, kissed her softly and raised her left hand for everyone to see her ring.

The place erupted.

Scorpius grinned as everyone began swarming them with congratulations and hugs. The girls were squealing and pulling on Rose's hand to see her ring, the guys were clapping him on the back and shaking his hand. It was all a bit surreal but it felt good, their acceptance of him and his relationship with Rose meant everything to him. It didn't take long for it all to die back down and he found himself sharing a table not with his future wife but with a group of intrigued guys, plus Hugo, Al, Gabe, Teddy and James for support.

"Dude, you proposed?" Kieran Finnigan was looking at him with wide eyes. "Bit fast isn't it?"

"Yeah. What d'you do that for?" Peter Finnigan frowned.

"Uh, because I love her...?" Scorp frowned back at them.

"Yeah, but now you're stuck with just one woman for the rest of your life," Richard scoffed. "Bit boring, isn't it?"

"No," Scorp said, unable to keep his temper down knowing that this guy was the father of Roxie's unborn baby and was still being a total dick about it. "I'd rather be stuck with Rose forever that a hundred different woman that aren't her."

"Yeah, okay," he smirked.

"It's not like we're having a kid together," Scorp said pointedly, hiding a satisfied smile as the man turned a little grey. "At least not yet."

"Yeah, then you really would be stuck with her forever," Gabe laughed.

"Actually, I'd probably be dead," Scorp smirked as Hugo, Al, Teddy and James all nodded nonchalantly as though it was a given. "I'd be painfully dead if I thought of it as being stuck with her." Again they all nodded and Scorp snorted at the beautiful shade of green Richard had now turned.

"Besides, what's wrong with loving one woman for the rest of your life?" Adam Longbottom spoke up.

"Are you serious?!" Peter laughed. "Wouldn't it just be really boring?"

"How is being in love boring?" Adam frowned. "You do know what being in love means, right? Even if you've never felt it before?"

"Course I do," Peter scoffed.

"Sure you do," Scorp laughed, the table joining in.

"I'm serious man," Adam sighed. "If you find a woman who loves you back as much as you love her, you marry her. You don't let that go."

"Yeah, but how exactly are you supposed to know if it's love?" Richard asked.

"Well, that's pretty hard to say," Scorp said.

"You'll know when you've lost it though," Adam said. "Because you'll hurt all over and no matter how hard you try, you'll compare every woman you meet to her."

"Oh shit," Richard mumbled.

"Guys?" Al frowned at the two of them, looking a little confused at their lovelorn expressions.

"Nothing," Adam sighed. "It's nothing, at least, not anymore."

"Doesn't look like nothing mate," Scorpius said. "Kind of looks like I would if I ever lost Rose..."

"Then congratulations and don't lose her, it sucks," Adam said.

"Who did you lose?" Teddy asked, still confused. "I've never seen you date anyone longer than a few months?"

"Well, I got hung up on someone in school, we hooked up one time and, well...things just didn't work out." Adam shrugged.

"Sorry mate," Teddy said. "You're a decent guy too..."

"It's not her fault, something more important came up and, it sort of made everything very fuzzy when it came to feelings. I didn't want her to feel bad, so I gave her an out." Adam shook his head and let out a sardonic chuckle. "Turns out it was the worst mistake I've ever made."

"Why haven't you tried to fix it?" Richard asked.

"Because she wouldn't believe me now even if she wanted to," Adam said. "There's nothing I could do to make her see I was for real, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way, she said as much."

"Maybe she does, she was just giving you the same out that you gave her?" Scorp suggested.

"Maybe," Adam said, unconvinced.

"Anyway! We're supposed to be celebrating and having a happy breakfast!" James said loudly.

"Yes!" Al cried. "Congrats mate!" He thumped Scorp on the back and grinned. "Don't wait too long to get married, the longer you leave it the more time I've got to plan a bachelor party!"

"We'll be married in a week," Scorp joked.

"Don't do that to me!" Al cried in mock hurt.

.

The rest of breakfast went by without any real drama. Everyone started gathering their stuff together, those going to Hogwarts were triple checking in case they'd forgotten anything (not that it would have mattered much since they'd be able to retrieve it pretty quickly). Gracie, Dominique's now four month old, was being passed from pillar to post as everyone began sorting themselves out. She ended up in Scorpius' arms within a few minutes, having been dubbed a bit of a baby whisperer and having nothing to do until they went to Kings Cross. Scorp cooed at the baby girl and grinned as she gave him a gummy smile. Victoire had managed to persuade Teddy's grandmother to watch her too, and Sarah's twin brothers had taken the twins. Samuel was asleep upstairs and Archie was down for a nap with him.

"Hey mate, can you help me with these a minute?" Al asked as started hauling a couple bags out from under the table.

"Sure, hang on..." Scorp turned to Adam who was still floating next to them, having got his own stuff sorted a moment ago. "Adam, take Gracie a second." Scorp handed a stunned Adam the baby girl and turned to help Albus.

"I'm not so good with babies..." he trailed off as he looked into the sweet little girl's eyes. "Merlin, she's beautiful!" Adam breathed.

"Yeah, she's a stunner," James grinned.

"Can't imagine why her dad wants nothing to do with her," Teddy growled protectively.

"Maybe it was too painful?" Adam suggested lamely. "Maybe he loved Dominique too much to do it?"

"Please, that girl is head over heels for the wanker," Al scoffed.

"She told you that?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, under our form of veritiserum," James said.

"What?!" Adam started, looking at them all with wide eyes. "Under veritiserum?! Are you kidding me?!"

"No, why? Why does it matter to you?" Al was so confused but Scorp thought he might have had a decent idea as to why it mattered to Adam.

"She's over by the bar, getting a refill coffee before work," Scorp said, nodding to where he could see Dominique.

"Why would he want to know...?" Al frowned.

"Merlin you're so slow sometimes!" Scorp said, looking at a murderous James and Teddy. "Guys, just...give them a minute..." Scorp held his hands out at Teddy and James in an attempt to stave them off and calm them slightly.

"He walked away," James growled.

"He did, but think about what he just said and how he looked. Think about Dom and what she said about him..." Scorp said. "They do love each other, they were just trying to be selfless and it went a bit skewy."

"He walked away," Teddy mimicked James in tone as well as words.

"But he's not anymore." Scorp motioned to Adam who hadn't even taken a second between seeing Dom and almost running for her, their baby girl still in his arms. He'd paid no attention to the reaction of anyone else in the room, just moving towards her with one purpose.

Scorp wanted to laugh as he watched Dom, oblivious to Adam's movements, stick the lid back on her coffee cup and rest it on the bar. No sooner had she done that, Adam had his arms around her and was kissing her with everything he was worth. It had taken Dom less than a second to respond in kind, tears running down her face and joining with Adam's own. The whole room had slowly gone silent, watching the couple with bated breath and bewildered expressions.

"Will you marry me?" Adam rested his forehead on Dom's, his eyes closed.

"What?" She gasped, her eyes flying open to meet his.

"I love you, I've never loved anyone the way I love you and I'm an idiot and jackass and a wanker and a total dick, and I can't believe it took me so _bloody_ long to realise it!" Adam cried.

"You love me?" Dom frowned.

"Dominique Weasley, I've loved you since we were fifteen," he said.

"What?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"I've been completely and utterly besotted with you since we were fifteen," Adam said again.

"Then why did you walk away?" She sobbed.

"Because I didn't think you loved me too," he started to sob back. "I couldn't...Nikki, I couldn't be so close to you and yet so far away, you were killing me as it was..."

"I thought you knew how I felt, on some level, I thought you knew."

"Didn't have a clue." He shook his head. "But I've still regretted walking away since the moment I made the decision to..."

"What exactly is going on here?!" Bill growled protectively from the collective silence.

"Shit!" Dom whispered, watching as Adam turned wide and panicked eyes to her dad. "You didn't think about who we were surrounded by when you decided to _kiss me_?!" She practically snapped.

"Not exactly no," Adam snapped back. "All I heard was that you loved me, I didn't really care about the rest!"

"Well as sweet as that is, I'm not sure it's going to help with regards to keeping you alive," she hissed.

"Okay, so what will?"

"Don't let Gracie go," she said.

"Dominique!" Bill snarled.

"Dad, don't." Dom looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What is going on?" Neville, Adam's dad, was glaring daggers at his son. "Is it what I think?"

"Probably," Adam said.

"You walked away from your own child?!" Neville roared at his son.

"And you left my daughter to deal with it!" Bill barked.

"Hey!" Dom yelled, holding her hands up at the two fathers. "It's not as simple as that!" She looked towards her cousins, another pleading expression on her face. "Come on guys! A little help?!"

"He walked away," Teddy snapped, glaring at the man.

"Yes, and then he walked back!" Dom raged. "Not to mention that he did it in front of all you lot because he was thinking solely of me and Gracie!" She cried out in frustration. "Seriously?! We've all done stuff we aren't proud of!" She gave her cousins pointed looks, watching as all their faces fell, and tired but concurring sighs escaped their lips.

.

Teddy groaned irritably as he heaved himself to his feet and went to stand with Dominique, James following him. The rest of the clan traipsed on over and stood between Adam and primarily Bill, although they shielded him somewhat from his own father.

"Thank you," Dom said.

"Dudes getting initiated tonight, and if he doesn't pass with flying fucking colours I'll serve him up to your dad on a plate," Teddy growled.

Bill glared at the lot of them, only simmering as Fleur wrapped a hand around his arm and spoke softly into his ear.

"I can't believe you're protecting him," Bill hissed at the lot of them.

"We're not doing it for him, we're doing it for Dom and Gracie," James said.

"She deserves to hear what he has to say, and he does deserve a chance to say it," Rose spoke up.

"And you're going to do that through initiation?!" Bill snarled. "So he gets to be a part of this fucking family after what he did?!"

"Its initiation with a twist," Rose said. "We're extending an invitation for you and Auntie Fleur to join us, and Dom gets to stay too."

"What's initiation?" Adam asked tentatively.

"Their crazy way of saying welcome to the family, although I think yours is mandatory and it's going to be about a thousand times worse than anyone else's," Scorp mumbled to him.

"Do I get a choice to do it?" He squeaked.

"No." The entire group surrounding him spoke at once.

"You're bloody lucky you haven't been castrated yet," Fred snapped. "Dom is the only thing keeping you from actual bodily harm so I'd keep your mouth nice and shut for now."

"Noted." Adam nodded and Dom sighed heavily.

"I'm not happy." Bill glared murderously at Adam.

"Daddy..." Dom felt the tears in her eyes and the sting in her throat.

"Hey," Adam said softly, making her turn her glazed eyes to him. "This is my fault, and he has every right to be as angry with me as he is. They all do."

"But-"

"No Nikki, they do," Adam said. "I hurt you, and they had to see that. They've been there for you when I wasn't, but when I should have been. They get to be angry, they love you too much not to be."

"But I hurt you too," Dom sniffed. "Who's being angry for you?"

"I don't get to be angry because I didn't grow a human being inside me and then raise her for four months before her idiot father realised what a tool he'd been," Adam said flatly.

"How much of that would you be able to say if I dosed you with vertiaserum?" Teddy growled.

"Why? D'you have any? I'll sit down with you all now if you do," Adam said, the eager tone to his voice mixed with the sincerity he obviously felt made quite a number of the group turn pleasantly surprised eyes on him.

"You're a decent bloody guy!" James huffed, spinning to face him with an exasperated expression. "What the hell man?!"

"I'm obviously not," Adam said.

"Yes you are!" Victoire suddenly cried out, rounding on both him and her sister. "You _are_ a decent guy! She told me everything that was said between you, even if she never told me it was you!" She huffed as she stuck her hands on her hips. "And it is as much her fault as it is yours that things turned out the way they did."

"How can you say that Viki?" Bill asked in a pained voice.

"Because it is dad," Vic said. "Trust me, if he'd been the woman and her the man, you'd be mad as hell at her. He deserves a chance to make things right, it's been four months not four years."

"Yeah, plus the nine months Dom was growing Gracie," Bill ground out.

"Just cool it, till tonight," Vic said. "You can grill him for all he's worth tonight."

"Fine," Bill growled.

"You could always come with us to work," Rose suggested. She smirked a little bit at the shocked looks on her family member's faces. "You can help us take down the aurors and Uncle Harry'll only have a fit if you use an unforgivable on him. It might be quite therapeutic?"

"You want to take Adam to work with you?" Dom said, a little panicked. "And you want Dad to go with you too?"

"Yeah pretty much," Rose said, looking at Adam. "You want to be a real part of this family? Make up for the last year?"

Adam nodded.

"It's going to involve you helping Rose take aurors down in the Ministry's training grounds," Scorp said.

"I can do that," Adam said.

"You'll be working with most of this lot," Vic said. "Who're all angry at you and armed and firing hexes, curses and spells in a battlefield type scenario."

"What are you saying?" Adam asked nervously.

"If you're in, expect a lot of friendly fire," Teddy said simply.

"Merlin," Adam mumbled.

"Don't do it," Dom pleaded. "I only just got you back..."

"I'll be fine, I'll deserve a lot more than they'll throw at me," he sighed.

"I promise he won't end up in the hospital," Rose said. "And they all promise too."

"You're not our leader anymore, remember," Teddy said.

"Not technically no, but if you're coming to kick auror arse and de-stress while doing so, I am your boss." Rose smiled sweetly at him.

Teddy glared at her affectionately. It was at this point that Gracie decided to start saying something, stirring in Adam's arms. He jiggled her around a little bit, cooing at her and smiling as she looked at him with bright, wide eyes. He'd barely noticed the almost uncomfortable looks he was getting from the majority of the room, except Dom who was looking at him as if he'd just moved a mountain for her. Gracie settled down quite quickly, giving him a toothy grin back before grabbing hold of one of his fingers and babbling away happily in the crook of his arm. Adam stared in wonder at the beautiful baby girl, _his_ beautiful baby girl. He couldn't stop the tears that came to his eyes and began to fall freely from down his face.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered, Gracie giggling as he scooped her in further and hugged her tighter to him. He turned to Dom who was smiling at him with tears in her own eyes again. "I'm so sorry..." he reiterated. "I'm really so sorry. I don't know what was wrong with me? I'm so so sorry..."

The whole room seemed to deflate at little bit as they watched Adam clutching his daughter and sobbing lightly into Dominique's shoulder, apologising over and over and over again. No one could doubt his absolute sincerity, and no one could doubt his heartache at realising exactly what he'd missed and what he'd never get back. He pulled back away from Dom to wipe his eyes, looking at Gracie again and just marvelling at her and how amazing she was. Dom pulled his face back around to plant a soft kiss to his lips.

"We'll be okay," she said.

"I know," he sniffed.

"You realise you've just cried your eyes out in front of my entire family?" She teased affectionately.

"I don't really care," Adam said with a small chuckle.

"Merlin! The train!" Hermione yelled from the other side of the room. "We're going to miss it!"

Everyone started at that and the younger lot all began frantically grabbing their things and making for the apparition point in the bar. Soon it was thinning out as people hurried to get the last few remaining school children on the train, Rose hugged them all goodbye and said she'd meet the others at the Ministry in a few minutes. Soon just a small group were left; small but very very awkward.

.

There was no one protecting Adam from Bill or Neville anymore, both of which had stayed. Dom obviously hadn't moved from his side either. Victoire had silently communicated with her mother and stayed behind so she could see Louis off and not have to worry about Bill. Rose and Scorpius had decided to linger too.

"I am so disappointed in you." Neville's lip trembled, he was looking at Adam as if he didn't recognise him.

"I'm sorry dad, I really am," Adam said, barely above a whisper. He was on the verge of tears again.

"Sorry isn't good enough," Neville cried. "Sorry doesn't change the fact that you abandoned your daughter and the mother of your child."

"I know!" The most pained of looks flashed across Adam's face.

"I don't understand how you could look into your baby girl's eyes and then just walk away?" Bill said, his anger having dissipated for now but his pain and disbelief still evident.

"Uh, this is the first time he's seen her properly since she's been born," Dom spoke up hesitantly.

"What?" Bill croaked.

"He's never held her before, and he's certainly never been close enough to look in her eyes..." Dom fidgeted slightly, looking a little guilty.

"Why are you looking like that's your fault?" Bill asked.

"Because it is her fault," Victoire huffed. "Adam asked her if he could see Gracie on the day that she was born, and Dom said no, not unless he was willing to be her dad." Vic gave her sister a reprimanding look. "I told her he'd likely want to be as soon as he held her but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Yes alright!" Dom snapped. "I'd just had a baby, I wasn't exactly in a listening sort of mood!"

"When are you ever?" Vic argued.

"I'm listening now," she said. "I've listened to everything Adam's been saying!"

"Yes because you got what you wanted first," Vic said softly. "I know Dom, I know exactly what happened between the two of you because you told me. You listened because it was what you wanted to hear."

"I wish I had a big brother instead of a big sister," Dom whined. "He'd punch Adam and then everything would be fine-"

"I think Teddy and James will have that sorted," Vic laughed at the way Adam's face paled.

"This is honestly the first time you've really seen her, or held her?" Bill looked directly at Adam, who was totally enamoured with his baby girl. The man nodded and Bill let out a heavy sigh, at least acknowledging that he probably needed to hear his side of the story before he killed him. "Fine," Bill said. "Me and Fleur will be at initiation tonight, although I'd much rather call it judgement day."

"See you there Uncle Bill," Rose said, giving him a small but thankful smile. "Uncle Nev, you and Auntie Hannah are welcome to join us too if you want. This whole thing concerns all of us."

"Thank you Rose, I just might," he sighed, looking forlornly at his son.

"Dad-"

"Can I hold her?" Neville blurted out nervously.

"Of course!" Dom said quickly, scooping Gracie up out of Adam's arms and setting her in Neville's. Adam felt a little lost and empty without her, but the look on his dad's face as he gazed at her and rocked her gently made it worth it.

"Your mother is going to hit the roof when you tell her about this," Neville said, not taking his eyes off Gracie. Bill couldn't help but smile at the man, still so full of love despite how much hate he'd been subjected to in the past.

"I, uh, I'll try and make it to this initiation thing tonight..." Adam cleared his throat anxiously. "...but, uh, I might not make it back alive from mum's..."

Neville sighed and looked at his son, shaking his head. He could see the anguish that the boy was in and he'd already missed so much of Gracie's little life he was sure it would be punishment enough.

"Take a her a bunch of purple hyacinths with a yellow rose in the middle and a few Star of Bethlehems dotted in it," Neville said.

"That's incredibly specific," Rose said.

"The purple hyacinth signify regret, sorrow and remorse, the yellow rose is a new beginning and the Star of Bethlehem is hope," Adam said.

"It's the same bunch I used to give her when I'd done something wrong," Neville said. "It'll take the edge off because she'll know you've done something really stupid before you even open your mouth."

"Thanks dad," Adam said, hanging his head defeatedly. "I might chuck a few pink carnations in too, you know? Love of a mother?"

"Good idea," Neville said. "At least then it really will be from you."

"Right, we need to get to work," Rose said as she looked at Scorpius.

"Me too!" Dom cried. "I've only just realised the time!"

"What're you doing with Gracie?" Bill asked.

"Mum was going to have her today but she's at the station," Dom panicked.

"It's fine, I can wait here with her," Adam said.

"No you can't, your coming with us," Rose said.

"What? But I want to stay with her," Adam whined.

"Tough," Rose said. "You've been promised some friendly fire, don't back out and be an even bigger coward."

"Fine!" He huffed, looking longingly at his little girl.

"You can come back and see her later," Rose said. "It won't take long."

"What am I going to do with her?!" Dom cried. "Why can't Adam do that another time?!"

"I can watch her and wait here for your mum?" Neville suggested. "I've got plenty of time before I have to floo to the school."

"Are you sure?" Dom said, not really asking. "Thank you so much, you're a life saver Uncle Nev." Dom reached out for Gracie and nuzzled the little girl's nose with her own, saying a soft goodbye before passing her on to Adam to do the same. "See you tonight." She kissed his cheek and flew out the door.

"Come on, we've got to go," Rose nudged him gently as he looked down at his daughter, settling back in his arms.

"I know, I know," he sighed. He kissed Gracie on the top of her head and begrudgingly passed her back to his dad. Neville looked pleased as punch.

"See you in a bit dad..." Adam said, looking longingly at Gracie again before Rose dragged him out the door.


	40. Chapter 40

**Warning: Simon is back in this chapter. Some** **violent and possibly upsetting scenes.**

Two and a half hours later, Rose's team and the aurors all emerged from the training room. They were all groaning and griping about the way their bodies ached and the intensity of the fight that had just gone down. There was no clear winner, not really. Too many of the aurors had been taken out for their side to claim they'd won and too many of Rose's side were intent on hexing Adam that they never captured the proverbial flag, in this case it was a worthless wooden box set centre stage. Rose was pretty sure it had ended up destroyed, but never-the-less, the training session was a good one. Plus the fact, a lot of her family had worked out their grievance with Adam enough to give him some friendly slaps on the shoulder, he'd earned some respect back for still turning up despite being told he'd likely end up a target. And Rose had been true to her word, he hadn't ended up in hospital. Her cousins had all taken it in turns to aim for him, making sure he'd recovered from the last hex before subjecting him to another one.

Rose had been one of the first to leave the arena once it was all over, several others following her back to their offices with the rest beginning to trail behind. As Rose chattered away to a few of them she rounded a corner and bumped straight into the last man she ever wanted to see.

"Simon?!" She hissed at the idiot reaching out for her.

"Rose, I need to talk to you," he hissed back.

"You need to run, and now," Rose snapped, pulling her arm away from him but pleasantly surprised that it was purely out of rage rather than fear.

"Don't be so ridiculous," he growled. "I came here because I know none of your crazy, insane family can fucking touch me at the Ministry!"

"My crazy, insane family are all here! You bloody moron!" Rose barked. "They don't fucking care where you are and who they'll skin you in front of!"

"Rose?" Albus' voice floated towards her as she heard her cousin's footsteps stomping along the corridor.

"Leave! Now!" She cried.

"No! Let them try and kill me!" He snarled, grabbing hold of her and twisting her in his embrace. Rose let out a shriek as she was forced to spin around, her back colliding with his chest as he stole her wand and held her tight against him.

"Get the _fuck_ off me!" Rose spat as she struggled against him.

"Rosie?" Scorp called as he came into view alongside Al. "Rose!"

"Hey there Malfoy," Simon leered. "I'm just catching up with Rose..."

"Get your hands off my girlfriend, now." Scorpius was too calm for Rose's liking, but it was something she didn't have time to contemplate.

"YOU!" Ron bellowed as he caught sight of Simon manhandling his daughter. Hermione was not far behind and the rest of the clan were mere seconds after her.

"You can watch while they're all carted off to Azkaban because of you and your bloody stubbornness," Simon whispered viciously into her ear. Rose felt her throat close over and her eyes well with tears. The bastard had already ruined her life enough as it was, she wouldn't let him get another one over on her.

"I am going to kill you!" Ron roared as he raised his wand.

"No!" Rose screamed from Simon's hold.

"Told you, you little bitch," he hissed again, still low enough for only her to hear. "How do you think daddy would cope inside of Azkaban? Hm?"

"Fuck you," Rose whispered furiously. "You can't have me and won't take them. I won't let you!"

She knew she couldn't free herself from him in time to stop her family from killing him. That was the thing with war and the veterans of it; they'd already killed before so killing again wasn't such a great sacrifice, especially someone like Simon who'd hurt one of them and hurt them badly. She wriggled and twisted in his grip, freeing a hand which she rightly guessed he would grab onto. She looked Scorpius dead in the eyes, pleading with him and desperately trying to convey her thought process before she twisted her hand around in his and slammed his palm into the centre crystal of her daisy portkey whisking the pair of them away to the library at Malfoy Manor.

"NO!" Scorpius screamed and stepped forwards, just as he'd realised what Rose was doing.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE DID THEY GO?!" Ron roared.

"Malfoy Manor, the library," Scorpius said quickly, conjuring a patronus and sending it to his father.

"How?! Why?!" Ron snapped, turning on his heel and glaring at Scorpius.

"I made her a portkey to the library as penance for a bet I didn't win, so she could access it anytime she wanted," Scorp explained as he began running for the apparition point, everyone flying behind and trying to keep up with him. "It looked like he was whispering to her and I'd hazard a guess it had something to do with us lot being sent to Azakan for taking him out. She used the portkey to get him out so none of us could kill him."

"So we go to Malfoy Manor," Ron said, nodding as he followed Scorp.

"Yeah, slight problem with that," Scorp said. "My dad's wards are too good. I can't side along all of you, and I can't take just you, Mr Weasley, because quite frankly, I can't control you."

"There will be no control needed," Ron said through gritted teeth.

Scorpius stopped running and turned to face a stunned Ronald. "With all due respect, she disappeared like she did and put herself in danger because she couldn't see that any of us were in control," Scorpius spoke, cursing himself for his own anger. "She doesn't want to lose us, more than her own self preservation. Control is everything we need."

"You seemed pretty in control," Ron snapped. "You still do."

"Rose knows me," Scorpius sighed. "I may have sounded calm, but I was as far from it as I've ever been. I am trying my best to control my temper right now, for her."

"Fine," Ron growled as he continued to run beside Scorpius who'd resumed the speed and direction of his journey. "What's your suggestion then?"

"Go for the floos, once I'm home I'll disable the wards so you can all get in," Scorp said. "I'll send you a patronus when I'm done."

.

Rose shoved Simon as hard as she could as soon as her feet hit the floor of the library. The sudden departure from the Ministry was enough to surprise the man and send him flying over a table.

"You fucking bitch!" Simon snarled as he climbed to his feet, pointing his wand at her. She groaned as she remembered he'd stolen hers and she hadn't had the foresight to steal it back as she shoved him. "I'm going to end you..."

Rose shrieked as she dove out of the way, a hex of some kind just missing her and shattering a nearby bookcase.

"Actually, I think I might finish what I started, in that classroom in school," Simon sneered, looking at her gleefully. "Since we're all alone and you're all defenceless."

Rose bolted the minute he ran for her, angry that she'd lost her wand as she felt herself bound and flying back towards him.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie..." Simon laughed softly as he reeled her in and pushed her down onto one of the tables. "That's what Scorpius called you, isn't it? You never let me call you Rosie..."

"That's because you're a spineless fuckwit who could get me about as hot as a lukewarm shower," Rose hissed. Her panic had definitely set in but this time she knew she wouldn't be alone for long, Scorp would save her and she wouldn't give Simon the satisfaction of seeing her scared again.

"You shouldn't have said that, witch." Simon slapped her hard around the face before climbing on top of her, undoing her bindings slowly so he could take control of her as they came apart. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but this arm went here..." he gripped her right wrist painfully and pushed it above her head, holding it in place. "And then this one went here..." her left hand joined her right above her head, and she closed her eyes, unable to stop the few silent tears slipping down her cheeks as she felt him press his body along the length of hers. "Don't panic Rosie, you know how this goes...up till a point anyway..." he chuckled mirthlessly in her ear.

"What the fuck Freya?!" Draco suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, looking down in confusion at the little house elf clutching his hand. "That was an important business meeting..." Draco trailed off as he registered what he'd been looking at as he'd landed in his home library. Simon had jumped up the instant he'd appeared, binding Rose again and pointing his wand threateningly at Draco.

Two seconds later and Scorpius' fox patronus entered the room, his voice ringing out as it spoke to Draco. "Dad! Rose is in trouble. Malfoy Manor Library!"

"Is that Scorp's patronus?!" Rose asked as Draco waved his wand and her bindings disappeared, totally stunned despite the current situation.

"Yes. Why?" Draco ground out, as eerily calm as Scorp had been only moments before.

"My patronus is a vixen," Rose said, earning a similarly stunned look from Draco.

"Well fuck me..." he whistled.

"I'd rather not, I prefer the younger model," she grimaced. Draco snorted at her, his familiar smile curving its way into his face.

"Freya said something ridiculous about the library sending her?!" At this all the fireplaces roared to life and Simon cried out in shock. Draco snapped his head back to him, a seething sort of anger coming off him in waves. "Try and make a run for it, I dare you." His voice was so low with rage it was almost a whisper. Simon had gone an incredibly pale colour.

"He came to talk to me at the Ministry," Rose said, stepping towards Draco and trying to block his view of her attacker. "My family lost their shit-"

"Good for them."

"-and I brought him here to keep him safe from them, so they don't end up in Azkaban." Rose looked pleadingly up into his eyes. "Don't...please...for me...?" She whispered.

"I've got no problem serving time in Azkaban," Draco said loudly and pointedly, glaring at Simon whose wand hand had begun to shake somewhat.

"I just wanted to talk to her," Simon stammered.

"It didn't look like talking from where I was." Draco's eyes blazed dangerously.

"She won't remove this fucking hex!"

"I doubt she can, it was old protective magic," Draco said. "Same as you can't erase the damage you did."

"I didn't do any fucking damage!" Simon spat, his fear stupidly evading him for a second. "That fucking bitch danced around me for months giving me blue fucking balls and then decided she didn't want it!" He glared at Rose furiously. "Sorry sweetheart, but that's not something you get to do with me." He hissed.

"She can do whatever the hell she wants to do," Draco growled. "If you weren't enough of a gentleman that she felt safe with you to be that vulnerable, you didn't deserve shit."

"She was a fucking cock tease!" Simon cried.

"I don't give a fuck!" Draco bellowed. "It doesn't give you the right to force her!"

"Don't pretend you're so high and mighty," Simon said. "You were a fucking Death Eater after all, you did worse!"

"You're damn fucking right I did, but I never did that!" Draco roared. "You wanna be careful what you say, because you're talking to a bloke who can make grown men scream like tiny children."

"You'll go to Azkaban for it," Simon said, his fear beginning to leak back into his tone.

"And I don't fucking care, it'll be worth it. After what I just caught you attempting to do to my future daughter-in-law? The mother of my future grandchildren?" Draco slowly stepped closer to Simon, an angry and ferocious sneer on his face. "You're fucking lucky I don't apparate you away and take my time with you. No one would ever find you, and considering what you did to her, d'you think she'd ever confess to knowing who took you?"

"You're bluffing," Simon scoffed, unsure himself. "You have to be..."

"Why do I have to be?" Draco shrugged, a maniacal sneer on his face. "I haven't had a great deal of fun in a while. You forget I didn't live within society's rules during the war. We Death Eaters set our own nasty little standards, most of which hinged on the idea that if you could think it, you could do it. Now imagine what I could think of doing to you..."

"She fucking asked for it!" Simon screamed in panic.

" _Crucio_!" Draco hollered at him, aiming a second wand at the disgusting excuse for a wizard before Rose could stop him.

Simon screamed in pain, writhing around on the floor as his blood boiled within him. Rose looked at him with wide open eyes, flicking back to Draco's and feeling her eyes well at the absolute resolve in them.

"Stop!" Rose cried, pushing his wand arm back down and forcing him to release his control of Simon.

"No one ever deserves that," he spat. "Least of all, her."

"Draco..." Rose whispered, tearing his gaze from Simon to her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he murmured, unable to hold his eyes to hers for long.

.

Just as Simon was about to make a run for it, the doors to the library burst open and several people bowled into the room. Before any of them could do anything, Rose had summoned her wand to her and disarmed all of them while Draco bound and gagged Simon, leaving him to flop on the floor like a half-dead fish.

"Rose!" Ron ran to his daughter and hugged her tightly, Scorpius seconds behind him.

"Rose!" Scorp breathed a sweet sigh of relief as she let go of her father and barrelled into him, sobbing into his chest but appearing to be relatively unscathed. His heart sunk a little as he caught his father's eye and the man shook his head a fraction, as if to shoot down that idea.

"What happens to this piece of shit?" Draco sent a stinging hex at the bound man, tied up at his feet.

"The aurors are behind us," Hermione said, standing very calmly and quietly to one side.

"I say we give him a good once over before they get here," Ginny snarled as she eyed Simon like a cat would eye a mouse.

"No," Rose said, a choked sob escaping her lips. "I brought him here so you wouldn't end up in prison! You will not make my actions count for nothing!"

"Rose..." Albus peered at her through watery eyes and she grabbed on to him, pulling him into the hug she was sharing with Scorp.

Minutes later and Harry entered the room with his aurors. Several of them flew towards Simon and set him free, demanding answers as to why the man ended up the way he did. Harry looked around at the people gathered there, the intense rage emanating off his wife, the huddle that was his son, his niece and their best friend that looked so relieved and defeated all at once, the look of loathing on Ron's face as he growled at Simon, Draco's expression mirroring it. It was Hermione that had him fearing for the man's life and practically working out what the bastard must have done.

"Draco Malfoy crucio'd me," Simon croaked, doing a very good job of feigning innocence. "I just wanted my girlfriend back..." he trailed off as if hurt and betrayed.

"Check his wand," Enid spat, pointing to Draco who offered it up easily.

"Hermione?" Harry moved towards his best friend and looked at her warily, he could see the magic beginning to crackle in her hair.

"Harry, he hurt my baby Harry," she whispered, her eyes full of rage not unlike the nesting dragon's he'd had to face fourth year.

"And he's going to pay for it," Harry assured her, turning his attention back to the room.

"He has a second wand!" Simon shrieked.

"Shut up!" Harry snarled as he flicked his wand at Simon and handcuffs appeared on his wrists.

"What the hell?!" Simon cried. "I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Rose?" Harry looked to his niece who was wiping her eyes and shaking herself off a bit.

"He tried to rape me, twice," Rose said. Enid looked in horror at Simon, the man who she'd been so worried over not ten seconds ago.

"Twice?!" Scorpius snarled at the same time as Ron and Al.

"If no one had interrupted him this time, he'd have tried again, and he took my wand so he'd likely have succeeded," Rose said.

"It's a fucking lie!" Simon cried.

"Not it fucking isn't," Draco growled. He put his wand to his head and pulled out a silvery wisp, putting it in a small vial and handing it to Harry. "It's what I saw."

"He crucio'd me," Simon spat. "He has a second wand and he crucio'd me. Regardless of what I've done, I know that's illegal!"

"Did you crucio him?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco said.

"Rose?" Harry turned to her. "Did Draco crucio him?"

Rose turned tearful, angry and hurt eyes towards Draco. "No."

"Liars! The both of you! Fucking liars!" Simon snarled.

"I'm going to need you to come in and actually report him properly," Harry said softly and she gave him a small nod.

"You little bitch! On your high fucking horse!" Simon sneered at Rose as Enid and another auror began escorting him out. "You'll get in bed with the fucking enemy but you wouldn't even let me touch you?! You fucking whore! You-"

Simon was cut off as his mouth began to sew itself shut. The aurors looked around in shock and horror as Simon whimpered in pain and fright.

"I couldn't remember the usual silencing charm," Hermione spoke coolly.

"Sir?!" Enid frowned in alarm and looked between her boss and Hermione.

"Get him out of here as fast as you can, he's lucky that's all she did," Harry said, doing his best to contain his own fury. "He's lucky that's all anyone did."

"But Sir...?!" Enid cried.

"D'you wanna go up against her?" Harry snapped. "She's just learnt that the prick your holding tried to force himself on her daughter not once, but twice. I can feel the fucking magic coming off her in waves, we're all bloody lucky she hasn't exploded yet. Get. Him. Out."

Enid looked at Hermione and her eyes went wide as she saw what Harry was talking about. Hermione's hands were folded and clamped around her own arms in a vice like grip, her hair was practically sparking and she was standing stock still. It was only then that Enid realised Hermione didn't even have a wand. Enid fled the room with Simon and the other auror as fast as she possibly could.

"Everyone else out too, who isn't close family or friends, and who doesn't live here," Harry said, watching as the rest moved to the door and leaving her team and those that had accompanied Rose from the marauder that morning. Rose would have laughed at James as he pulled Adam back if she wasn't so angry at Draco.

"You!" She yelled at him as she stomped over and thumped her fists on his chest. "You made me lie for you! You absolute arsehole!"

"I didn't make you do anything," Draco said softly.

"Yes you did!" Rose cried. "But it was a win win for you, wasn't it?!"

"Dad? What's she on about?" Scorp frowned.

"I lost my temper," Draco said.

"You don't look like you did," Ron snapped.

"He loses his temper like mum," Rose said, looking at her Dad as he eyed Draco with a small amount of intrigue. "The calmer he is the anger he probably is."

"You crucio'd him, didn't you?" Harry said.

"And you made me lie about it," Rose sighed brokenly.

"I never made you lie Rose, you could have told the truth," Draco said quietly.

"Yeah, I could have done." She nodded, a painful look on her face. "And then you'd be going to Azkaban too, just like you think you should have all those years ago." Draco flicked his gaze to hers and held his ground, his smokey eyes swirling with anger and despair. "Don't you ever do that again," Rose hissed at him. "Your life is not expendable, not to me. I didn't bring Simon here so you could go to Azkaban instead of my family."

"I know," Draco said. "And you have to realise that there's only so much a man can see before he snaps." His shoulders sagged and he gave her an apologetic glance. "I am not a bloody saint and I've never professed to be. My reactions are very far from saint like."

"Who did you hate?" She mumbled. "Who were you thinking of?"

"Oh Rose..." Draco sighed, giving her a forlorn look. He tugged her gently to him and gave her a soft and protective hug. "That one was all him, I promise. All that hate was hate for him."

"Thank you for saving me," Rose whispered. Draco gave her one tight squeeze before letting her go and watching her curl back into Scorpius.

"You cast the crutacious curse on Simon?" Ron asked.

"He screamed at me that she deserved it, I couldn't stop myself." Draco shrugged. "It was that or killing him, and as angry as I was even I know that a body is harder to talk yourself out of."

"I wish I'd done it," Ron said.

"Sorry..." Draco mumbled.

"Next best thing was you, I suppose," Ron said. "At least you know what you're doing and how to really make it hurt." Draco felt sick at that and only managed one short nod of agreement.

"Thanks," Ron muttered.

"What happens to Simon?" Ginny asked.

"Life in Azkaban and and a snapped wand," Harry said.

"It's the least he deserves," Albus snarled.

.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius breathed in Rose's ear while everyone else growled and snapped around them. They weren't angry at each other but they couldn't keep the fury out of their voices.

"I will be," Rose whispered back as she clung tightly on to him. "Thank you..."

"What for?"

"Sending for your dad, although the library beat you," she part sniggered and part sniffled.

"The library?"

"Yep, Freya went to get your dad because the library sent her."

"I guess I owe you an apology."

"I guess you do," she said. "And about more than one thing, actually!"

"Really? What's the other thing for?" Scorp frowned.

"You never told me your patronus was a fox," she said.

"I thought you knew," he said. "Why does it matter anyway?"

Rose stepped back a bit from him, waving her wand and watching Scorpius' face as a silver vixen erupted from the end of it, effectively silencing the rest of the room at the same time.

"Fucking hell!" Scorpius breathed as his eyes snapped up to hers.

"It's never changed, it's always been a vixen," Rose said.

"Mine has always been a fox," Scorpius said, still in shock. "Ask Al, he knows."

"He does?" Rose's happy demeanour shifted to one of business like proportions.

"Hey! Don't blame me for not telling you!" Al huffed as he held his hands up in surrender. "The two of you would likely have hexed me before you hexed each other!"

"Who else knew?!" Rose folded her arms and glared at him. "Who did you blab too?"

"Uh...everyone...?" Al ran a hand through his messy hair and shifted awkwardly on the spot.

"It's why you initiated me fully, isn't it? You told them all my patronus is a fox?" Scorp smirked.

"Yes, maybe a little bit," Al grinned.

"If it helps, I didn't know," Draco said.

"Funnily enough I got that from the ever so eloquent _fuck me_ that came out of your mouth when I told you what mine was," Rose sniggered.

"You said what?!" Ron growled.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Draco huffed and glared at Rose.

"I know, but you still said it," she snickered.

"Fuck off Granger!" He folded his arms and slumped a little, several of the surrounding crowd chuckling and several others looking as though he'd just been highly offensive.

"What did _I_ do?!" Hermione cried from her quiet corner, shooting Draco a smirk as he rolled his eyes and smirked back. Rose giggled and slipped her hand into Scorp's as she watched her Dad shake his head, trying not to find it funny but failing.

"Are you going to stop being some kind of idiot recluse now? And quit ignoring me?" Rose asked him.

"Maybe," he grumbled. "It's not like I've got much choice is it? One week without talking to you and you bring the bloody party to my house!"

"Speaking of parties, where is the food, I'm hungry," she said, smiling up at him sweetly as she swung the hand attached to Scorp's.

"In the kitchens, where it usually is," he said. "Anyone else want something to eat?" He reluctantly asked the room who all began peering at each other before nodding and agreeing quite heartily. Draco led them through the manor and towards the food, silently chuckling to himself at how strange his life had become all because Rose couldn't handle some kids on her own.

.

He began pulling random bits of food out of cupboards and off shelves, depositing it on the island in the centre.

"Help yourselves," he said, flicking the kettle on and reaching for an obscene amount of mugs. "Anyone want a tea or coffee?"

"Do you not have house elves to do that for you?" Hermione asked.

"I do have house elves, but I don't like asking them for more than usual, especially so suddenly," Draco said. Hermione frowned at him in silence.

"So, now that Simon is truly gone for good, when are you guys getting hitched?" James asked.

"Not for a while yet, we're only eighteen!" Rose cried.

"Didn't stop him from putting a ring on your finger," James smirked.

"What?!" Draco whirled round from his hot drinks station, his wide eyes moving from Scorp to Rose and back again.

"Oh, yeah..." Scorp stuttered. "We got engaged last night."

"You got engaged last night?" Draco said.

"Yes," Scorp sighed, hearing the all too calm tones that Rose had picked up when listening to her mother.

"You haven't even told the press, and therefore the public, that you're even together!" Draco pointed out.

"So," Scorp said. "What does that matter?"

"They're all going to think Rose is pregnant," Draco said simply.

"Don't be so..." Scorp went to scoff at his father before actually thinking about what he'd said. "Shit!" He groaned and laid his head in his hands.

"So what?" Rose said. "In nine months time, when we still don't have any children, they'll know they were wrong, won't they?"

"The media doesn't work like that, and you know it," Draco said.

"Well, you know what? I don't care anymore," Rose said. "I'm fed up of living my life conforming to what the public deem appropriate and acceptable. I love Scorp and he loves me, and we're going to get married and we're going to do it when _we_ want to do it!"

"I'm just warning you," Draco said, holding his hands out.

"I'll take it under advisement," she huffed. Draco rolled his eyes and went back to making tea and coffee.

Once everyone was sat around the kitchen, perched randomly on stools and counters, Teddy turned to Adam.

"You took what we dished out quite well," Teddy frowned at him.

"I was right though, it wasn't even half of what I deserved." Adam shrugged.

"What did you lot do? And why?" Draco eyed them all warily.

"Adam is Gracie's father," Rose explained. "He left Dom when she told him she was pregnant."

"And you did what?"

"He came to help us out at the Ministry for training purposes, and he may have been subjected to a decent amount of friendly fire," Rose said sheepishly.

"You people are insane," Draco scoffed.

"I shouldn't have left her," Adam said.

"No, you shouldn't have," Bill growled.

"What did she say to you that made it half her fault?" Teddy asked, looking at his wife for answers just as much as he looked at Adam.

"She gave me an ultimatum; be around one hundred percent of the time or absolutely none of the time." Adam sighed and shook his head.

"I don't understand how that makes it partially Dom's fault?" James said.

"He's missing out the bit where she told him she wasn't expecting to start something with him because of a baby," Vic said, flashing understanding eyes at Adam. "She was scared I think, scared of the way she felt and she didn't want to be in a relationship with the man she loved for the sake of a child when he didn't love her back. Little did she know that he felt exactly the same way, which is the reason why he left. Neither of them realised they were in love and so it was too painful to be around one another all of the time, so they opted for nothing."

"I still shouldn't have left," Adam said.

"No, you shouldn't," Vic said. "But she should have given you the option to be a dad without a set of stipulations."

"Well, we're together now and that's all that matters," Adam said.

"Oh you are, are you?" Bill snapped indignantly. "What makes you think I'm going to just nod and smile and let you date my daughter?"

"Nothing, I know you won't," Adam said. "But it's not up to you, it's up to Nikki." He looked at Bill apologetically but with a strong sense of defiance. "I love her, the only person who has to believe that is her. I'll spend the rest of my life striving to make it up to her, and trying my hardest to make it up to you and your family because I know how much you mean to her. But I won't walk away again, no matter what anyone says or does. You can hate me for the rest of my life, I'm not going anywhere."

"Merlin I can't wait for tonight," Teddy said. "I'm looking forward to being allowed to like you again." He shot Adam a very small smirk and Adam replied with a nod.

"We'll see," Bill growled. "If you can get to a point where I don't want to skin you alive and gouge out your eyeballs with a spoon, I'll be impressed." Adam swallowed thickly.

"You lot are so overly descriptive," Scorp grimaced.

"Do you want to hurt Rose, ever?" Ron asked.

"No," Scorp said.

"Exactly," Ron grinned.

"I think it has more to do with loving her than being dissected though," Scorp smirked.

"At some point in your relationship there will come a time when you don't feel as in love as you are now," Ron sighed. "It happens to the best of us. Trust me when I tell you, that an opportunity will arise to hurt her and the main reason you won't is because you don't want to be dissected." Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Bill, George, Angelina, and even Draco all nodded at his words.

.

"Anyway, speaking of relationships, Lily, how's things with Dex?" Ginny asked from across the room.

"Mum!" Lily hissed. "I don't think that's everyone's business, do you?!"

"Actually I do," Ginny said. "If you like him that much he might one day be family, so I think it is everyone's business."

"Well, unless we get to the stage where we're thinking about that, I don't think it is!" Lily raged.

"Lily, everyone saw him yesterday, we're just worried about you," Rose said.

"I missed quite a bit, didn't I?" Draco drawled.

"Yes, and next time if you don't show up, I'll drag you there by your hair," Ginny said.

"I'd like to see you try, witch," Draco scoffed.

"So would we," Ron, Harry and George all piped up. Draco scowled at them as they chuckled.

"Lily, I'm just worried he's not as good a guy as we thought," Rose said.

"It was Scorp who said he was alright." Teddy glared at him.

"From what I remember, he was!" Scorp cried in defence.

"Who are we talking about here?" Draco asked.

"Dexter Carrow," Scorp said.

"He was well out of order that day," Kevin said, shooting Lily an apologetic look.

"What did he do?" Scorp frowned. "I was being berated by the guys about being with Rose, I missed his very obvious tantrum."

"Well, Jackson made some stupid comment about how disappointed he was to learn that you and Rose were a thing," Kevin recalled, Scorp rolling his eyes as if unsurprised. "He said something awful about Rose having a bit of a queue or something, but he made it sound like he was interested in her."

"He did what?!" Scorp growled.

"He said what?!" James snarled at almost the exact same time.

"Apparently he was just messing around but I didn't get the joke." Kevin shrugged.

"But he was with you Lily?" James frowned at his little sister who'd made no move to defend her boyfriend or correct any elaborations.

"Exactly! That was my argument!" Kevin cried.

"Okay! My boyfriend's was a dick! Thank you!" Lily huffed, tears in her eyes.

"That's...wait, what?" Kevin frowned at her. "What d'you mean _was_?"

"Come on, d'you seriously think after his shocking performance yesterday I'd stay with the arse?" Lily grouched. "Besides, he seemed to get really possessive and jealous about almost everything after I brought him to the family barbecue and he met everyone. It was like he thought I was his or something."

"He probably did, he's a Carrow," Draco said. "He is alright if you're a bloke and an old friend, he's a little shit if you're a woman he's interested in."

"And you did make it a challenge for him," Scorp remembered.

"Well, if that's the case, once you gave in and actually started dating him he'd have seen that as winning, and you would have been the prize." Draco shook his head with a sigh. "You escaped something that would have turned nasty."

"I figured as much." Lily shuddered.

"So, is that what you meant when you said he was sulking like a child?" Ginny frowned. "You broke up with him before he left?"

"Yeah, I think after seeing the way you were all looking at him I realised I wasn't imagining it, and I wasn't exaggerating his behaviour," Lily sighed. "It was also when I realised that the only safe way to break up with him was surrounded by all of you, because he wouldn't have dared try anything with my family around."

"The fact you were thinking like that means you were with him for far too long," Kevin mumbled.

"I didn't get hurt," Lily assured them all. "I'm just very aware that I probably would have done if I'd kept it going any longer."

"Well, that's one of you sorted," Ginny smiled, turning to Al.

"Okay mum, I really do love you, a lot. But me and Lou are never going to happen," Al said firmly. "It really isn't, she's just a friend, so you need to let this go. You can push it every time you see us or you can drop it completely and it'll still never happen."

"How do you know?" Ginny cried.

"Because! I just do!" Al cried.

"Sort of in the same way Rose and Scorp know they're meant for each other, we know we really aren't," Louise said.

"If you say so," Ginny huffed.

"We know so," Al said.

"Just leave the kid alone Weaslette," Draco sighed.

Ginny huffed and glared at Draco, folding her arms and stomping over to Harry who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple affectionately. After a few mumbled words in her ear she seemed to relax and calm down a little.

"We best be getting back to work really," Hermione said to the room in general.

"Yeah, I need to go and make my statement," Rose sighed.

"Did you want me to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"Um..." Rose thought about it and nodded, looking up at her mum. "Yes, please." Hermione gave her a soft smile and Rose sighed, letting go of Scorp to hug her tight. There was something about a mother that could make things better, no matter how much you were in love with someone.

"I've got to get to practice anyway," Scorp said.

"I know, have a good one and I'll see you tonight," Rose smiled and kissed him softly.

"You guys need to call a press conference or something pretty soon," Draco said.

"Yeah, let the public know what's going on so they can't make up their own minds," Ron agreed.

"We'll get round to it," Scorp smirked, winking at Rose as he left for work.

Everyone else followed suit after that, slowly splitting off and wondering to the floo so they could get back to their jobs. Hermione, Harry, Rose and Ron were the last to leave.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," Ron said, giving Draco a sincere nod.

"She saved my son from a life too similar to mine, it's the least I could do." Draco shrugged, gesturing goodbye as Ron went through the floo.

"Thanks Malfoy," Hermione said softly. "I can't ever repay you."

"Granger..." Draco sighed, looking at her so forlornly that it hurt Rose's heart. "I think if we're both being honest, I owe you a damn sight more than you owe me." He shook his head and went to leave them at the floo. "See you later Rose, I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks for the save Draco, see you later and try not to stew in your own self loathing for too long," Rose called after him, smirking when he threw her a rude gesture as he walked away. Rose turned back to Hermione and Harry, the former looking a little befuddled.

"After we've sorted out your statement, how do you feel about coffee and explaining the enigma that is Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked her.

"I'll explain as much as I'm able," Rose said. "Although you're not going to like it, and neither is he."

"When has that ever stopped me?" Hermione smirked.

Harry shook his head with a grin and motioned for them to step into the bright green flames, calling his own goodbye to the retreating blonde figure halfway down the hallway.

 **A/N - Okay, so again I'm so sorry that's it taken me so long to update. After my son's birthday I found it really hard to find the time to get writing again and finish up these two chapters. Just to clarify, part of the reason why I opted for Rose and Scorp to get engaged so soon was because I didn't want them to do it after discovering they were soulmates, as though it was just a given. Also, with regards to Adam's initiation, do you guys want me to write the whole thing or maybe do a summary and one-shot it later when I've got time? Baring in mind I'll probably lump Flick and Gabe in with it and maybe Connie?**

 **As I've said before, this fic was supposed to be maximum of a three shot but it turned into something much more massive and with a lot more feeling. The main reason it did was because of the Rose/Simon situation. I didn't feel that I could skim over that or leave it without closure, so throughout the course of this story as I've tried to wrap it up I've created several more plots and subplots for this story to follow. This was supposed to be a fluffy little romantic piece which turned into something far deeper than that, so it's at this point I'm going to draw a little line, now the reason for elongating this fic has come to a close. Don't panic, it's not ending yet!**

 **This is the point where I'm going to change the title (not anything drastic because I still want everyone who is sticking with me to instantly recognise it - and thanks for all the suggestions earlier on but I've got one I feel fits it until the end of the story), and it's also the point where I'm going to change the summary too. I feel it's only fair for people to know what they're getting into reading and based on the original title and summary, it doesn't really reflect the whole story. Thank you to all of you who've started reading based on the original title and summary and stuck with it, despite the ridiculously long and interesting tangents I've taken you on! :)**

 **I also feel like I need to warn you a little bit, especially since this did start out as a fluffy fic...I know where this ends now and I have a complete and whole story with an ending I'm working towards, something I've had for quite a while. The warning I want to give everyone, is that while primarily the ending is a happy one for our loved up couple, the journey isn't always an easy one. I will continue to put major warnings at the beginning of chapters but I felt it only right to tell you all that it's going to get harsher and deeper as we go on. Simon is not coming back, so it's nothing to do with him, but I'm 99.9% sure that by the end of this story the majority of you are going to partially hate me :0 sorry in advance ;)**


	41. Chapter 41

**So, I'm back for the anniversary. And I'm so very sorry, I owe you guys a massive apology because I promised I wouldn't go on hiatus again and it is essentially what I did. There's not much to tell you about why I did, mainly it was a combination of family dramas and emergencies, lack of time and lack of a muse for this fic. All I can say is sorry and hope that you will love what I've been away writing. I don't like to post filler all that much, and I don't like posting story just for the sake of posting. I can tell you that there are between eight and ten chapters of this story left plus an epilogue and I've written nearly four of them. The shortest one is about 8000 words long. I've got my laptop up and running for the most part so I can make my chapters much longer now since I'm not posting them all off my iphone! So while there aren't many chapters left they will be quite long.**

 **Just before this chapter, Rose and Simon had come face to face for the last time and he's now in Azkaban and had his wand snapped. I haven't done Adam's initiation because it would have taken far too long and I wouldn't have been able to update as soon or keep it up as I'm intending to do. I'm going to update a chapter every other day until I've completed it. My youngest son recently started nursery so I have a couple days to myself a week, which means hopefully I can get this fic finished asap.**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with it and with me. I know a lot of people had given up on it and me, and I'm sorry I've been gone so long. Hopefully the end of this fic will be worth the wait and live up to the love I've received for the rest of this story. Thanks so much guys and hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 41

"So, Draco Malfoy?" Hermione Granger eyed her fidgeting daughter from across her desk. Her coffee rested beside her neatly folded hands as she watched Rose shift awkwardly, twisting her own cup nervously in her hands.

"What do you want to know?" Rose asked.

"Everything you can tell me," Hermione said. "I want to know why the man looked at me like he'd run over my dog this morning."

"Uh..." Rose wasn't sure where to start, there was a lot of ground to cover and a lot of things Draco had told her. He'd been so ready to help her and so quick to protect her that she felt now was probably a good time to start trying to repay him. "I think it has something to do with something that happened during the war..."

"What has he told you?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked coolly at Rose.

"Nothing. Well, nothing on purpose." Rose sighed and shook her head. "I know he has nightmares every night, I know at least one of those reoccurring nightmares involves you but I don't know what it's about or why it's so awful." Rose looked up to see her mother much paler than she'd ever seen her before. "I know he was forced to participate in everything the Death Eaters did because he failed to kill Dumbledore and Voldemort wanted to punish him for his weakness and cowardice. I know he grew up being crucio'd by Lucius every time he put a toe out of line and that Draco sent him to Azkaban for using the same punishment on Scorp when he stole a piece of parchment from his study at eight years old." Rose stopped to breathe as she tried to recall all the random little things she'd learnt over the last few months. She looked up at Hermione to see her with wide eyes and a small frown, Rose's gaze flicking to her hands again as she spoke. "I know he hates himself more than I've seen anyone hate another being in my entire life, and I know he used that hate to make his unforgivables hurt innocent people, because you have to really mean them for it to work. I know he believes he's a monster and I know he believes he deserves to suffer for everything he's done. I know he thinks he got away scott-free after the war when he should have been thrown in Azkaban for his sins. I know that when he's relaxed he's as stiff as a board because he's learnt to always be prepared no matter where you are. I know that the Death Eaters and Voldemort crucio'd him every day, sometimes as his wake up call. I know he wishes they'd killed him instead and the only thing that makes him glad they didn't is Scorp's existence." Rose looked up to see Hermione's frown gone but her jaw dropped open, an expression of shock and disbelief written on her face. "I know Astoria left him when Scorp was ten and so Scorp's been helping him deal with his nightmares since. I know she also has two children with a muggle and lives in a little house by the beach, and is a cold, heartless bitch who confessed under veritaserum that she didn't love Scorpius at all. I know Draco puts up with all the hate and all the hurt because he truly believes he deserves it. I know he believes people have a right to hate him the way they do, I know that a lot of what he did, he did to our family. I know he doesn't want people to know what he went through because he believes they deserve to hate him freely, and that it doesn't matter how he felt when he committed his atrocities because nothing will change the fact that he still did it all. I know that he is adamant he won't sleep peacefully till he's dead and l know that the only person he cares about is Scorpius." Rose took in a deep breath as she finished and fixed her gaze on her mother, waiting for her response.

"You got one thing wrong," Hermione said quietly. "He cares about you too, not just Scorp."

"I want to help him but he won't take dreamless sleep potions or calming draughts because he doesn't like being so out of it. He won't talk to me about the war because he knows you and dad didn't want us to know anything and he won't talk to a professional because he's absolutely sure no one will understand and he feels like he deserves to be so broken," Rose sighed. "He told me he'd tell me everything I wanted to know if you and dad gave him permission to talk to me."

"Why did he think you wouldn't get it?" Hermione asked softly.

"For starters, because I'd have to confess that I'd been sharing Scorp's bed almost every night, since it's the only way to prove I know he has nightmares," Rose said. "And then because he said something about if anyone should hate him it's you and you have every right to."

"I don't hate him," Hermione murmured. "I don't even blame him."

"What did he do?" Rose asked.

"He-" Hermione cut herself off abruptly, shaking her head. "Just, give me a few minutes." She said quickly as she jumped up and raced out the door.

.

Ten minutes later Hermione came back in with Ron.

"I can't tell you anything without asking your father first," she said as she sat back down.

"Tell her anything about what?" Ron frowned.

"Rose has been filling me in on some things about Draco," Hermione said. "He has nightmares about the war, amongst other things..."

"What has that got to do with us? Or with me?" Ron folded his arms and looked down at his wife and his daughter.

"He needs help, Ron," Hermione said softly. "He's told Rose that he'll tell her anything she wants to know about the war if we give him permission to do so."

"He did what?!" Ron growled.

"He assumed that we wouldn't allow it because if anyone was going to hate him it would be us and we'd be quite within our rights to do so," Hermione said. "He doesn't sleep at night and hasn't done for over twenty years now. After everything he's done for Rose, I think we should help him let go. And I think it's time our children learnt what really happened."

"Mione, I can't." Ron shook his head. "You can't sit me in a room with Malfoy, drag up the past and expect me to put it all back behind us after."

"Ron-"

"I won't be able to do it love," Ron sighed softly. "Right now, it's all dead and buried. My daughter is set to marry his son and I'm not having an aneurism."

"I know." Hermione nodded.

"Rosie," Ron turned to her, "I'm pained to admit this, but as it stands I can see me and Malfoy actually getting on in the future. You put me in a room with him and make us relive what happened over the war and it's going to take another twenty odd years for me to stop hating him again." He looked forlornly at the pained expression on Rose's face. "I'm not saying he doesn't have reasons for his actions and demon's of his own to contend with. Hell, I'm not even saying we had it worse than him even though we were running for our lives; I'm old enough to realise that there was a whole other side to that war that we didn't see. I'm just saying that I can't fix him, the best I can do is give you my blessing to go ahead and try your best." He shrugged and looked back at his wife. "Tell her whatever you want, she's grown up enough to hear it and she's brilliant enough to handle it. I'm sorry I can't be a bigger man..."

"Dad," Rose said, standing up to face her father. "Dad, just saying it's okay is being big enough." Rose slipped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thank you for understanding."

"You are your mother's daughter, when you need to know something it's almost cruel to stop you from learning it," Ron chuckled, patting Rose gently on her shoulder as he pulled back. "Enjoy the rest of your coffee girls and I'll see you later for Adam's initiation."

"Yeah, thanks dad," Rose smiled. "Can you send Hugo a quick message and ask if he, Louis and Lucy can make it? Extend an invite to Connie too."

"Will do," Ron said, kissing Hermione goodbye and waving at Rose as he left.

"What did he do?" Rose asked Hermione as soon as Ron had left. "What did Draco do?"

"When we were on the run, your dad, Uncle Harry and me, we were caught by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor," Hermione began. "We had the sword of Gryffindor with us and Bellatrix Lestrange freaked out because it was supposed to be in her vault at Gringott's. She wanted to find out if we'd been in her vault and how we got the sword so she locked your dad and Uncle Harry in their dungeons before trying to crucio the answers out of me..."

"He crucio'd you?" Rose whispered. Hermione nodded gently, a tear falling down her cheek as she looked at the horrified expression on her baby girl's face.

"Bellatrix forced him to do it," Hermione said. "What Draco doesn't understand is that if it weren't for his crucios, I'd have lost my sanity. The woman was insane and she revelled in the pain she caused. It hurt like nothing I've ever felt before. Crucios feel like your blood is boiling from the inside out, it feels as though your bones are splitting and splintering with every second you're under it. But psychologically, your brain is consumed with the caster's hatred. You feel nothing but that burning, black desire to hurt someone and hear them scream." Hermione focused back on Rose and saw that she'd gone quite pale. "Draco's crucios never felt like that. Bellatrix hated me and everything I represented, and he's right when he says unforgivables have to be meant. My blood boiled and my bones felt like they were breaking but my head remained free and clear. As much as his curses hurt me, they gave me chance to breathe and stopped me from losing myself to the insanity that can come from such an intense exposure to that kind of torture."

"He definitely doesn't know that," Rose said. She sighed and shook her head, feeling her own tears falling. "He was so sure that I'd hate him too if I ever knew..."

"You hate his actions, but you don't hate him," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry mum," Rose sniffed and she wiped her eyes. "I probably should but I just can't...not after everything he's done for me. Not after I've seen the way he looks when he talks about any of it."

"I wouldn't want you to sweetheart," Hermione smiled softly. "Hate isn't the answer, it's what causes wars and hurts the innocent."

"What do I do?" Rose asked.

" _We_ are going to talk to him," Hermione said. "We're going to help him let go of his demons."

"I'm really wishing I made him an actual bet now," Rose smirked.

"You told him I'd turn up, didn't you?" Hermione laughed.

"He didn't believe me, he's so caught up in his self hate that he can't see why anyone would want to help him." Rose shrugged and shook her head. "I know he did awful things but, if he was really that evil they wouldn't be haunting him the way they do now."

"Draco was never truly evil, he was a definitely a coward, but he was never Death Eater evil," Hermione said.

"He never had anyone to give him any courage," Rose said. "There was no one he could turn to. Even without believing the bullshit Voldemort and his parents were spouting, he didn't have anywhere to go and anyone to trust."

"He could have come to us," Hermione said. "Or to Dumbledore."

"He couldn't trust that he would be trusted," Rose said softly. "Everyone on every side would have wanted him dead and at sixteen, I suppose his only thought was survive."

"We'll talk to him tonight," Hermione said. "After Adam's initiation."

Rose nodded and stood up from her chair. "Yes." She welcomed the hug her mother gave her and smiled as she pulled away. "Just be warned, he'll be in a really shitty mood with me because of it. And probably with you."

"I've handled worse that Draco Malfoy," Hermione smirked.

"I know," Rose grinned. "Have a good day at work mum and I'll see you later."

"See you later love," Hermione waved as Rose left her office. She smiled to herself at the look Draco would have on his face in the early hours of the morning when he saw her in his house. Some things would ever change, and the joy of stumping Malfoy and riling him up were two of them.

.

Later that night, Draco made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen in the manor. He'd been setting an alarm recently so he never slept past four, and while it was exhausting it beat having the nightmares. He stepped into the kitchen and flinched in shock at Rose sitting with her mother at the island counter, a chocolate mountain and four mugs of tea to boot.

"Morning," Rose said cheerfully.

"What the hell is going on here?" He growled.

"What d'you think?" Rose said. "You told me if I had my parents' permission you'd tell me everything I wanted to know."

"You told them about my nightmares," Draco groaned.

"Yep," Rose said.

"She tried to tell you her mum would show up," Scorp said as he strode into the kitchen with a yawn.

"What d'you think you're doing down here? I'm not telling you shit," Draco snapped.

"Yes you are, because he's of age and he wants to know, same as me," Rose said. "That, and I'll just tell him everything you say anyway."

"Fuck off Granger," Draco snarled. "He might be your future husband but he's my son-"

"Just shut up and sit down," Rose huffed with a roll of her eyes. "It's been a long night and I'm not in the mood to play those ridiculous games with you."

"I hate you," Draco spat with venom.

Rose didn't miss the shocked and outraged look on Hermione's face as Draco dropped into the chair opposite her.

"By ridiculous games, I meant _all_ of them," Rose said, sliding chocolate and tea towards both him and Scorpius.

"So I take it you told your parents you sleep in the same bed as Scorp every night?" Draco asked pointedly.

"She didn't really have to," Hermione snapped. "You really think I don't know when my children aren't where they're supposed to be?!"

"That's not what I meant," Draco huffed.

"Merlin, you're such an arsehole so early," Hermione sighed irritably.

"He's always an arsehole, it's got nothing to do with the time," Rose smirked as Draco gave her the finger.

"How did Adam's initiation go? Did the poor man make it out alive?" He drawled.

"Yeah, pretty much." Rose nodded as she thought back to it. "Uh, Auntie Fleur thinks he's wonderful now, Uncle Bill doesn't want to murder him but is still wavering on the side of actual bodily harm depending on how he behaves in the next few months, Adam's parents are still very disappointed in him, obviously, but are even more upset that they missed out on all their time with Gracie as grandparents. James is over the moon that he's allowed to like Adam again, Teddy is looking forward to their little chat like the one he had with Scorp, and everyone else was pretty average..."

"Not that I'd know what average is," Draco muttered.

"Well, become part of our family and go through initiation and you will," Rose said.

Draco looked at her in shock for a few seconds before scoffing at her. "I don't think you'll want me as a part of your family after tonight."

"She knows Malfoy," Hermione said softly.

"What?!" Draco's gaze snapped to Hermione as he let out a strangled sort of sound. "You told her?"

"She asked," Hermione said. "And you told her if she had our permission, you'd tell her."

Draco's eyes dropped to his hands. He stayed still and motionless as he contemplated his next move. His eyes slowly and reluctantly found Rose's.

"I don't hate you," Rose said.

"What do you know?" Scorpius frowned.

"Uh, mum told me earlier today, when I asked if your dad could tell me everything..." Rose stammered a little, not sure how to tell Scorp what she'd learnt.

"I crucio'd Granger in the war, when her, Ron and Harry were caught by snatchers and brought to the manor." Draco's eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. "It's the nightmare I have the most and the one that makes me scream the loudest."

"Malfoy-"

"Don't Granger," he cut her off with a partial huff. "Don't make this about my pain and not yours. I don't deserve it."

"Holy shit..." Scorp whispered as he watched both his dad and Rose's mum look forlornly at each other.

"Draco, there's something you don't know. I thought you did but it turns out you don't, because you wouldn't be having the nightmares you do if you did," Hermione sighed. "The fact that you hate yourself so much and can channel that into your crucios is pretty genius but you should know that for it to hurt in your head the way a crucio is supposed to, you have to hate the thing you're aiming at."

"What?" He frowned at her in confusion.

"That feeling of hatred that invades your brain, that takes you to every deep, dark place you could think of...when you crucio'd me it wasn't there," Hermione said. "If it wasn't for that, I'd have gone insane. Your crucios hurt enough for my screams to be real but not so much that I lost who I was. I thought you knew that..."

"No, I didn't." He shook his head, eyes wide with disbelief. "Still doesn't make it any better though, since I didn't do it intentionally."

"Yes it does," Hermione argued. "Of course it does, since you never really wanted to hurt anyone in the first place..."

"Granger, it's not as simple as that!" Draco snapped. "I never did anything that was good or right or just. I just kept myself alive. The fact that I didn't hurt you enough for you to lose yourself is irrelevant, because all I ever was in the war was selfish!"

"Then why did you lie to prevent Harry's death?" Hermione countered.

"Because without Potter the Dark Lord would never have been defeated," Draco said. "And I wanted him gone more than anyone. It had nothing to do with the goodness of my heart, or my want to save the world or you or Harry or Ron. I wanted to save myself. I wanted out from under his thumb and the only way to do that was for Harry to carry on his stupid little mission in the hopes that he might make it out alive and with Voldemort dead."

.

"You have got to forgive yourself for what happened," Hermione pleaded softly.

"No, I don't." Draco shook his head and picked up his coffee, draining the mug before going to find firewhiskey. He brought back four glasses with him and gave them all a hefty serving.

"You can't live like this, not forever," Hermione said. "It was over twenty years ago Malfoy!"

"With all due respect Granger, you were plagued by the horrors you endured and horrors you witnessed; you have no idea what's it's like to be plagued by the horrors you created." Draco downed his whiskey in one and poured himself another generous serving.

"But you didn't have a choice," Hermione whispered.

"Of course I had a choice," Draco scoffed. "There's always a choice. I chose to live instead of die, I chose my life over hundreds of others who deserved to live more than me."

"They'd have all died anyway, Malfoy," Hermione sighed. "Your body would just have been added to the pile on the floor."

"It should have been," Draco said. He lifted his eyes to Hermione's and gave a mirthless chuckle. "Do you have any idea what it's like, to be haunted by the memory of being the last thing someone saw before they died. Of seeing the defeat and the despair in their eyes, knowing there's no way out and no way back and it's your wand and your hand and your words that will set that in stone. Have you ever fired an avada at someone you weren't duelling in a fight to the death? Have you ever looked someone in the eyes and taken away from them their right to live and breathe and purely survive? Not for the greater good but because you're too much of a coward to even chance being in their position?"

Hermione remained silent, holding his gaze and playing with the glass in her hands. She really had no idea what the man in front of her had been through, none at all. He couldn't justify his actions and that's what tormented him.

"You were sixteen," Rose murmured. "You were a child."

"That's irrelevant, I knew what I was doing, and I knew it was wrong," Draco said.

"Tell me," Hermione said, sipping on her drink. "Tell me your side of it. I want to know what happened on your side of the war. What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me," Draco shrugged, "I was an evil wizard, what more is there to say?"

"No you weren't," Hermione said. "A truly evil wizard wouldn't be haunted by their evil acts." She peered at him over her glass as she sipped her drink again. "Draco, I have met a lot of people in my life. A substantial amount of them fought in the war and have been severely affected by it, but I have never met someone whose soul is as tortured as yours."

"I know what Voldemort did to his soul," Draco said, catching Hermione off guard. "He spilt it into seven pieces-"

"Eight actually, the last one was accidental, he didn't even know he'd done it," Hermione said.

"Eight?"

"Harry was the final horcrux," she explained. "It's why he went into the forest during the battle, because he had to die for Voldemort to kill the piece of soul residing in him."

"Fucking hell!" Draco's eyebrows were high on his head.

"So what's your point?" Hermione asked. "Are you telling me you made horcruxes?"

"Merlin no!" Draco scrunched up his nose in disgust. "But I know what killing does to a soul, and I have no idea how many pieces mine is in."

"That's a lot of killing," Hermione murmured.

"What are you two on about?" Rose asked.

"Uh, it was an aspect of the war that was never released to the press or the public. Uncle Harry, your dad and I never went on the run for several months just for the sheer fun of it. We were looking for something, or more precisely, we were looking for some things," Hermione explained.

"When you kill a person, it splits your soul, and there is a way of taking one of those split pieces and placing it an object outside of the body, making it harder for a person to truly die. Voldemort made eight of them, just as Granger mentioned," Draco said.

Rose and Scorpius looked at him forlornly as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His expression was one of deep disgust and self-loathing, as though he could easily be sick.

"For every person you kill, your soul is split. Mine must barely have been in fragments before the war ended." Draco drained his glass and refilled it.

"Dad-"

"Don't be so bloody melodramatic Mafloy!" A fifth and very familiar voice sounded from the doorway.

"Harry?!" Hermione squeaked, watching as he walked over to their island and pulled up a stool.

"Hey, I heard you say something about trying to fix Malfoy so I figured..." Harry shrugged and grabbed a handful of chocolate.

"Fix me?" Draco growled. "I'm not a bloody car or kettle!"

"I know! I didn't mean it like that!" Hermione cried.

"You can't just fix me!" Draco snarled. "None of you can!" He looked pointedly at Rose and glared.

"You do realise that your soul is perfectly fine and completely whole," Harry said, ignoring them all.

"What?" Draco looked at him disbelief.

"Yeah, your soul might be split whenever you kill someone one, but remorse is what puts it back together," Harry said. "And based on the last few weeks and all your haunted and tortured looks I'm going to hazard a guess that you're probably more remorseful about your kills than the rest of us are. Your soul is fine."

"Then why does it feel broken?" Draco whispered.

"Because _you're_ broken, same as the rest of us," Harry scoffed.

"You know, we'd love to hear what happened on your side," George appeared only a few minutes behind Harry and Draco growled. "Different perspective and all."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Draco snapped.

"I'd say the same as Harry, but if I'm being honest, it's the same as Gin, I'm just dead nosey," George grinned.

"Gin?" Draco frowned, his question answered by the appearance of Ginny Potter.

"Yeah?" She said, sticking her head around George before mooching into the room. "Where's the ice cream?"

"Door to your left is the freezer, help yourself," Scorp smirked as his father started tensing up.

"What are you all doing here? At four in the fucking morning?!" Draco glared mutinously around the room.

"We want to know what happened," Ginny said with a shrug. "We want to hear your side of the story."

"Why?" Draco frowned. "It's not very nice and it's all irrelevant now."

"No it's not," Harry said. "It won't ever be irrelevant. If anything, what happened to you is more important than what happened to us."

"How d'you figure that one out?" Draco scoffed.

"Because you hold the answers about why the war was started in the first place, and you hold valuable information about how the enemy thinks and how they work," Harry said.

"We need to know everything we possibly can, it's the only way to truly stop it from happening again," James said as he entered the room behind his mother.

"How many more of you are there?" Draco groaned.

"Everyone who is of age," James smiled sheepishly, grimacing a little as they all filed through the door.

"I can't tell you what you want to know," Draco said. "I just can't."

"Why not?" Teddy asked.

"Because it's hard enough living through it in my nightmares," Draco murmured. "To actually describe what I saw, what happened...I don't think I can say the words."

"We could use a pensieve?" George suggested.

"There is no way in hell I would ever subject anyone to the horrors I witnessed," Draco said furiously. "Especially my own son..."

"You don't have to do it on your own you know." Flick's soft voice came from the door, hesitantly stepping aside to reveal not only her own father but Blaise Zabini, and Gabe as well.

"Oh for the love of...!" Draco lifted his hands into the air, shaking them in frustration. "I don't remember issuing an invite to a fucking party!"

"Calm down mate, we'll have a party once we've got through this, yeah?" Blaise grinned at him as he took the firewhiskey from the island and poured himself a mug, doing the same for both Draco and Theo at the same time.

"Thanks," Theo mumbled.

"We're gonna need it," Blaise said.

.

"Why'd you two idiots want to talk about all this anyway?" Draco huffed.

"Because this lot are right," Theo said. "The only way to prevent something like it happening again is to tell people how it all started in the first fucking place."

"It started with Voldemort, being too pissed off with being a halfblood and taking it out on every fucker else," Ron said as he sauntered into the room.

"No it didn't," Draco said softly. "He was the bomb, not the inventor."

"Dad?" Rose frowned at her father, unsure what he was doing there. "I thought you said-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But that was before you all made a field trip out of the bloody thing!" Ron huffed. He grabbed a mug of his own and filled it with firewhiskey, exchanging an amiable grimace with Draco before jumping up to sit on one of the many counters in the kitchen. "What I want to know, is why your whole generation apparently no longer shares the same values and beliefs your families have had for centuries?" Ron frowned, the question obviously having been weighing on his mind for a while. "I mean, is it purely coincidental? Is it because you realised the dark side was losing? I can't work out the reason why you _all_ seemed to suddenly change your opinions?"

"That's pretty funny since your married to the reason," Blaise scoffed.

"What?" Ron looked perplexedly at him, as did the rest of their family.

"We were taught from the cradle that muggleborns stole their magic and so subsequently don't have as much control of it as purebloods do," Draco explained. "It was drilled into us, imprinted onto us before we could barely talk. Muggleborns were an abomination, a disgusting stain upon the wizarding world that needed to be eradicated lest it be left to fester and destroy us all." He took a long swig of his drink and continued. "None of us had ever even met a muggleborn till we started Hogwarts. So imagine our surprise when your bloody Gryffindor Princess, a fucking muggleborn witch, could best us all from day one."

"What does that have to do with it?" Harry asked.

"She is a complete contradiction to everything we have ever been taught, and to everything we've ever known," Theo said. "We aren't idiots; we aren't unintelligent oafs who can't think for themselves. By third year we were all well aware that our parents were spouting utter bullshit and we were supposed to be eating it by the bucket load."

"You're saying that's my fault?" Hermione said, shocked at their confession.

"Absolutely," Draco said. "I did everything, and I mean _everything_ , to try and beat you. I studied harder and for longer, I put more effort into my schoolwork than anything else and always came second best. I tried everything Granger, and if you were exactly what my parents told me you were, I would have succeeded."

"Maybe you just didn't try hard enough," Ron scoffed.

"You realise that while the rest of you got to go home to loving parents who treated your failings with chores, ours treated us to crucios?" Blaise snapped.

"What?" Ginny paled, looking at the three of them who'd hung their heads as they recalled their bitter and nasty childhood.

"Your parents crucio'd you because I got the highest marks in the school each year?" Hermione whispered.

"It's not on you Granger, so don't go there," Draco said, his head snapping up suddenly to find her eyes.

"No wonder you hated me," she mumbled.

"He never hated you, that was the problem," Blaise sighed.

"He certainly did a good job of hiding that fact," Ron said.

"Yeah he did," Blaise said.

"You were all good friends who could talk openly to each other," Draco said. "We didn't even know we were all having the same thoughts and doubts about our upbringing until after the war. It wasn't safe to even insinuate as much, we had to pretend we were still resolute in our indoctrinated beliefs."

"Why didn't any of you talk to any of us?" Hermione asked.

"Aside from the fact that we were all sixteen and too stupid to actually believe each other or trust each other, we wouldn't have been putting just our own lives on the line." Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed tiredly. "You lot were running from the Dark Lord, you all knew what would happen if he caught you and you all knew you were targets because you'd declared yourselves against him. We were aligned with him and we couldn't run. Everywhere we turned he was watching, he was waiting for us to screw up just so he could punish us for it."

"Sometimes he didn't even wait that long," Theo mumbled, a disgusted shiver running up his spine.

"You had it worse than the rest of us mate," Blaise said to Draco. Draco merely shrugged.

"We were all in hell, the depths we were at are irrelevant," Draco said.

"At least we got to breathe every now and again," Theo said. "You had to live with the twisted shit and your sicko father who was constantly trying to prove to him that he was his most loyal and devoted servant."

Draco shuddered at the memories surrounding him, taking a large gulp of firewhiskey as he tried to drown them out. He could still feel the searing hate of the crucios and the angry pain of the different hexes he'd been subjected to.

"So explain to me, from the beginning, how you went from being an entitled, spoiled little brat to this?" Ron said.

"That's one hell of a story," Draco said.

"Humour me."

"Well, after realising that my parents were idiots, I did my best to remain idiot-like myself. I managed relatively well up until fifth year when my father went to Azkaban and someone had to take his coveted place in the Dark Lord's inner circle," Draco explained.

"Why'd you still call him the Dark Lord?" Ron frowned.

"Force of habit, and it's quicker than saying he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who, without the shudder that comes with Voldemort," Draco grimaced as he suppressed his own shudder.

"It's been over a quarter of a century and you haven't been able to break that habit?" Ron scoffed.

"It's surprising what torture can do to a person," Theo bit back. "The sort of things it can condition you into."

"So none of you were allowed to say his name either?" Ron sighed.

"Nope, and we were within range of some particularly nasty dark curses if we ever forgot that," Theo said.

"We watched McNair writhe around on the floor for several hours with fire conjured in his veins by the Dark Lord for simply using his name." Blaise took another large gulp of firewhiskey at that memory. "It was enough to ensure we never, _ever_ , slipped up," he said softly.

"All those months we spent in that tent, tearing our hair out, running from snatchers and generally picking each other apart...doesn't really feel all that bad now..." Ron took a large mouthful of firewhiskey at this confession and shook his head with a sigh.

.

"So, sixth year was the year you came back to school as a Death Eater," Harry said.

"Yes," Draco nodded, "it was the only year I wasn't focused on beating Granger in every subject."

"No, you were focused on killing our headmaster," Harry said.

"Why didn't you just go to Dumbledore with all this? He'd have believed you," Hermione said.

"I know he would have," Draco sighed. "And I'd have been safe and everyone I ever even remotely cared about would not have been."

"You didn't trust him to get your family out," Rose said.

"I trusted that he could get my mother out, my father would have been fine where he was and probably disowning me for good measure." Draco shook his head and gave a small, mirthless chuckle. "By going to Dumbledore it would have proved to the Dark Lord that I wasn't coherently evil, and that I cared about more than myself. He'd have hurt anyone I showed any kind of affection to. He'd have hurt people whose name I barely knew just to screw with me."

"We could have protected them," Hermione said.

"Not all at once you couldn't," Draco said. "Pansy, Greg, Vince, Blaise, Theo, Daph..." He shrugged. "If I'd known they were behind me, I might've agreed with you. But as far as I knew, they were all for the Dark Lord and they wouldn't have accepted your help." He sighed as he drained his mug and refilled it again. "Just because they were hypothetically against me, doesn't mean that depraved creature wouldn't have tortured and killed them to punish me for my betrayal. If I'd have turned to the light, so many people from the dark would have died because all he ever cared about was causing pain and inciting hatred, he'd have burned a thousand of his most loyal followers if he thought he could get back at just one deserter."

"Thanks for thinking of us mate, even though we were still little shits in your eyes," Blaise smiled sadly.

"You'll always be little shits in my eyes," Draco laughed. The room chuckled and the tension seemed to fade a little bit.

"You weren't going to kill him," Harry said softly. "You lowered your wand, you weren't going to do it."

"No I wasn't," Draco said. "I couldn't..."

"What happened next?" Hermione asked.

"I spent the rest of my life leading up to the war, punished for my weakness and my cowardice," Draco said, looking as though he might be sick as he anticipated the next question. He drained his mug again and shuddered slightly.

"How were you punished?" Ron asked.

Draco poured himself another mug full of firewhiskey and drank the lot. Theo and Blaise followed suit, Rose and Scorpius weren't far behind. The rest of the room waited with baited breath.

"He..." Draco's face contorted as he forced the words to tumble out of his mouth. "He made me shadow him."

"He what?" Ginny frowned.

"He made me shadow him," Draco mumbled softly. "Every spell he cast, I had to cast. Every kill he wanted to make, I had to claim. He knew none of it was in me, so he forced it out. I was more than aware of how far he'd go if I fled, Karkaroff proved that."

"What did he do to him?" Hermione trembled.

Draco lifted his gaze to meet hers and shook his head. "You really don't want to know Granger..."

"What's the worst thing he made you do?" George asked.

Draco let out a cry of anguish, muffled by his hands and as he rested his head in them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, hating himself all the more for choosing to relive it. "The worst thing _he_ made me do was throw a witch to Greyback, forcing me to watch him eat her alive...while he had his perverted little way with her."

Several of the surrounding members of the group all felt their stomachs urge, their faces turned pale as they fought down the desire to empty its contents.

"But that's not the one you have the nightmares about most," Rose said softly, interrupting all their thoughts.

"No, it's not," Draco said.

"How on earth was that less traumatic?" Rose asked, a bewildered and confused expression etched upon her face.

"Because I didn't know her," Draco said. "I had no idea of the person she was before the war and her significance in it. She'd made no impact on my life whatsoever, other than the way she died."

"It wasn't what _Voldemort_ made you do that haunts you the most, is it? It's what Bellatrix made you do." Harry sighed and looked at Hermione, a world of pain and heartache in her eyes. Draco merely nodded and continued to sip his firewhiskey.

"It wasn't your fault," she said softly.

"It wasn't exactly anyone else's," Draco mumbled.

"What happened?" George frowned.

"I crucio'd her," Draco said. "Bellatrix was so in love with the Dark Lord, she'd have relished selling me out for disobeying to curse someone, especially Granger." The room had gone still and silent.

"You saved me," Hermione said firmly.

"I didn't know that, nor did I intend that," Draco said, his voice low and harsh.

"You certainly didn't want to do it," Hermione argued.

"That is beside the point," Draco snapped.

"It's actually the very essence of her point," Rose countered, glaring at him from across the table. "You had no way out, you would have died and so would a lot of other people who obviously aren't all that evil." She gestured to Theo and Blaise as an example. "It's been said countless times that unforgivables have to be meant and if you couldn't hurt her the way you were supposed to, you didn't want to. You cannot argue it was your intention to do more damage rather than less, when the unforgivables you cast prove the exact opposite."

"Rose-"

"No Draco!" Rose interrupted him harshly. "Give yourself a fucking break for Merlin's sake! The shit you saw and the river of crap you had to go through would have been enough to turn most men insane, and while you are most definitely bordering on that, you're not all the way there yet." She sighed, annoyed at his stubbornness. "You have got to let it go, enough is enough. You don't have to tell the world your story, you don't have to explain it to all those people you believe have a right to hate you, you just have to forgive yourself..."

"I can't," he said.

"Why?" Rose frowned.

"Because he blames himself, not just for the actions he took but for the fact that he couldn't be brave enough to choose the other path," Ron said. Draco nodded, partially amused that out of everyone in the room, it was Ron Weasley who understood it.

"But there was no other path," Rose growled. "We've been over this, death is not a choice."

"But it was a choice," Draco said. "If I'd have died, I wouldn't be haunted by a sea of faces every day. I wouldn't be a mass murderer, I wouldn't have so many sleepless nights. I had a choice, I just wasn't brave enough to take it."

"But if you had, we all would have died," Hermione said. "The only reason Harry lived long enough to defeat Voldemort was because your mother was more concerned for your welfare than the outcome of the war. If you'd have died, it wouldn't have played out the same way."

"She's right you know," Harry said.

"She's Granger, she's always bloody right," Draco grumbled, earning a few light sniggers from around the room. "Are you seriously telling me, after everything we went through during school, and then the war, that I'm not all that bad?" He looked around at them, a little shocked to say the least.

"You'll always be all-that-bad Malfoy, you just aren't all that evil," Ron said.

Draco shook his head and chuckled, letting another mouthful of firewhiskey slip down his throat. "You're all good people, who fought for what was right and just. You're all people the public look up to and admire for the amazing sacrifices you made, and you think I deserve to be forgiven? That I deserve to forgive myself? There's something wrong with you lot," Draco scoffed.

"Tell us something we don't know," Harry said. "Draco, look at it this way...think of the whole of your life and every experience you had. If you switched places with someone else, would they have turned out much different? Would you be as unforgiving towards them as you are towards yourself?"

"It doesn't matter, because it wasn't someone else, it was me," Draco said.

"Merlin, you're so bloody stubborn!" George cried. "My twin brother died in that fucking battle and I'm still sat here trying to persuade you to give yourself a bloody break!"

"And d'you seriously think Fred would be agreeing with you right now?" Draco said, waiting with baited breath to see if maybe he'd pushed too far.

"Fred would be boxing your bloody ears in and making up some stupid song about how Draco Malfoy is a bloody bleeding heart," George said, a small smile on his face. "And then he'd set about pranking you every day till you gave in."

"I'm up for that," Ginny said without hesitation, most of the younger generation nodding and grinning in Draco's direction.

"Don't even bloody think about it," he grouched, at a loss for a better comeback.

"If you were given the choice to switch places with someone before your life even started, would you?" Hermione asked gently.

"What? And make some other fucker live the life I've had? No bloody way, I wouldn't wish that on anyone!" Draco shook his head and picked up some of the last pieces of chocolate on the counter.

"And you still don't think you deserve to sleep at night?" Hermione smiled sadly. "I think if you truly deserved to be this broken, you wouldn't have trouble sleeping."

"Funnily enough, that's what your daughter said not that long ago," Draco mumbled.

"She's right," Harry said.

"Evil men aren't plagued by the evil they do, it's a part of them and is something they not only live with but love to do," Hermione reasoned. "Only the heart of a good man could be as cut up as yours."

"You know, most of the people we put away in Azkaban are only sorry for their crimes because they've been caught," Harry said.

"Dude, we aren't going to come tearing in here and demanding you pay for the actions of a sixteen year old child, who was at wand point, because you were able to sleep more than four hours without having a nightmare," Ron said. Draco looked up at the man and frowned. "Not allowing yourself to sleep is not your penance. It won't stop you from forgetting, it won't erase all the awful memories you have." Ron cleared his throat as it became thick with emotion. "It's not an insult to those that died, either at your wand or anyone else's." Draco found his breath stuck in his throat, realising how much Ron really _did_ understand. His eyes glazed over as he nodded mutely. "Those images, those people, they'll always be a part of you and you can't change that no matter how much you want to or how much you try. And people can tell you to let go and to give yourself a break, but it won't ever come because it's not that simple. You'll never forgive yourself, but that doesn't mean you can't live without guilt. You'll never let it go, but it doesn't mean you have to carry it wherever you are. Honour the people you wish you could have saved, don't let Voldemort win. Don't let him defeat you. And do everything it takes to make sure no one ever ends up like you again."

The whole room had gone silent at Ron's words. Every face in the kitchen was staring at him, jaws dropped and eyes wide. He was known for being the one to miss the point more times than he could count, but his insight was unwavering and unarguable. He saw more than he let on sometimes, and people often forgot that. He hadn't managed to hold on to Hermione all these years by being the same dunce, with the same limited emotional range, that he was in school.

"Blimey Ronnekins, you should be a therapist or something," George said.

"Merlin no, I couldn't sit and listen to that many problems that many times in a day," Ron said, grimacing.

"Well, there you go Malfoy, something to think about," George slapped him on the back and grabbed the firewhiskey, pouring himself a healthy measure before topping up everyone else's.

"I believe there was something of a party mentioned once we got through all this?" Ginny said, turning to Blaise who was still staring a little vacantly into space.

"I think you broke all the Slytherins," George snickered at Ron.

"I think you actually fixed them," Rose mumbled, looking closely at Draco for some sign of movement.

"Thanks..." Draco said, barely above a whisper, his eyes still on Ron's. "I don't know how you understand it, but you do."

"You weren't the only ones who saw some messed up shit, or did some messed up shit," Ron said with a shrug. "You think we only killed evil Death Eaters firing curses around the castle that night?" He scoffed as he took a large gulp of firewhiskey, ignoring the shocked looks on a lot of faces. "We were in the middle of a bloody battle, I have no idea where half my hexes ended up, let alone anything else. There were giants and acromantula, falling bits of castle...it wasn't just killing curses taking people out. All it would have taken was one deflected curse of mine to hit the wrong person and they'd have been out for the count, trampled or eaten, crushed or killed. I barely had enough time to register what the fuck was going on around me and I am not as level headed as Harry and Mione, that's for sure. I was bloody terrified and there were several instances I was aiming at anything that fucking moved." He shook his head. "It's eaten me up for twenty six years that I could have taken a life and I'd never know, and don't get me wrong, it's different to knowing. But the same weight is there, the same guilt. The same injustice of it all, because we were fucking eighteen year old kids in the middle of a war zone expected to save the fucking day all because one old crackpot couldn't possibly share a fucking theory with anyone but a bloke no fucker trusted!"

"Ron, we've been over this, Dumbledore and Snape-" Hermione began in exasperation.

"Yes I know, so let's not do it again, shall we? You know we have two very different opinions on all that," Ron huffed, seeing Draco smirk widely at him. "What's that face for?" Ron asked him.

"Well, it would seem that we share the same opinion on at least one thing," Draco said and Ron laughed. Rose looked at Scorpius for a moment, wondering what sort of twilight zone they'd found themselves in.

"See, I told you I wasn't the only one," Ron said.

" _Draco Malfoy agrees with me_ , is not a valid comeback," George pointed out with a laugh. "No offense Malfoy."

"None taken," Draco grinned.

...

Several hours later, after a few more drinks and a lot more banter, Scorpius and Rose found themselves stumbling back through the Manor and towards Scorp's bedroom. It had been decided that there would be a barbecue at the Burrow that afternoon, and Draco was being forced to show or Ginny would be set upon him. Rose and Scorp had wanted to catch a few more hours of sleep before they had to put up with a grumbling Draco and a loud and raucous house full of Weasleys and Potters.

"Thank you for that," Scorpius sighed as they entered his room. "For helping dad."

"It's the least I could do, after everything he's done for me," Rose murmured.

"It started out just being his job. You know it's a lot more than that now, right?" Scorp smiled softly as Rose nodded. "Good..."

Scorp watched as Rose moved slowly towards the bed, dropping heavily down on the edge. They hadn't had a real moment alone since that morning, when he'd put an engagement ring on her finger. Since then it felt like they'd lived a week in less than twenty four hours. He came and sat beside her, his eyes flicking over her as he waited patiently for her to break the silence and talk to him.

"I'm sorry, about this morning-"

"Why?" Scorp cut her off in exasperation. "It wasn't your fault Rose! How many times do I have to tell you that..."

"What Simon did wasn't my fault, but leaving you all standing there while I portkeyed away was definitely my fault," she said, a slight wobble to her voice that Scorp hadn't missed.

"If anyone should be sorry about that, it's me, not you," Scorp said, reaching over to take her hand in his and gently rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "I'm sorry I couldn't control my temper Rose, I'm sorry that you felt your only way out was to be alone with the guy again..."

"It wasn't you Scorp, you promised me and I knew you'd never have broken that promise. It was everyone else, it was my whole family, it was seeing them all ready to kill..." Rose shuddered, breathing back a small sob. "I let him get to me too. He was whispering in my ear and telling me that all those things I was afraid of, my whole family ending up in Azkaban, it was all going to come true. And I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let him take more away from me..."

"Oh Rosie," Scorp sighed, unable to say much else.

"I'm just glad the worst of it's over now," she said softly. "He's in prison and he can't just turn up out of the blue. He can't get to me anymore."

"I am so proud of you," Scorp whispered. "Rose, I'm so proud of you. You were amazing. You were so strong and brave and just downright incredible."

"I wasn't brave, I was fucking terrified," Rose part chuckled and part choked. "He had me pinned down on one of the bloody tables just like in school..." she felt Scorp's fingers tense around her own. "I just...I knew you were coming and it was the only thing that kept me strong."

"You'd have been strong without me," Scorp said. "It might not have felt like it at the time, but you would have. You just astound me, every day."

"I wish I could see what you do sometimes," Rose sniffed. "Because all I see is some disgusting, tainted, cowardly girl who got what she deserved."

Scorpius was kneeling in front of Rose faster than was almost possible to move. He gently placed his hands on her cheeks and gave her the most heartbreaking look she'd ever seen. "Please Rose, please don't think like that..." he whispered, choking back a sob as he held her. Rose had tears streaming down her face and was shaking with her despair. "Rosie, please...I promise...what you see is wrong...please..."

Scorp couldn't contain his tears any longer and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against her own and wishing, willing, her to see herself differently. To see what he saw. To see what he'd always seen, just couldn't admit. He thought back to their school days when he'd been adamant that he hated her, to the way he couldn't help but admire her gall and her gusto. To how he loved the bright red blush that coloured her cheeks whenever he wound her up. To the times he used to find himself wondering how soft her hair would feel to the touch. He thought back to how comfortable he'd always felt around her, no matter their animosity. To how grateful he was that she always treated him like any other bloke, just one she didn't like much. He remembered when he'd heard she was dating Simon Smith of all people.

" _Al what the hell?!" he'd said._

" _What the hell what?" Al had frowned._

" _Rose, and Simon Smith?! Of all people?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" he'd growled._

" _What's your problem with it?" Al had asked, hiding what Scorpius could now see was an amused smirk._

" _I know I hate the witch, but really...she deserves better than that arse," he'd huffed._

" _Tell me about it," Al had said darkly._

" _What on earth possessed her to finally say yes?!"_

" _I'm going to go with peer pressure."_

" _She's so much better than that git!" he'd mumbled to himself, truly confused as to why such a formidable witch would lower her standards._

Scorpius let his mind wonder to the times he'd seen them together, to the way the jackass had undermined her every confidence and even gone so far as to laugh about it. He remembered how his blood had boiled as he watched Simon drag her down the corridor without so much as a hex from the fiery little redhead. He thought about the times he'd seen her squirm uncomfortably at his touch and he just wanted to deck the guy. The time they'd never spoken about, the one where he found her at the top of the astronomy tower crying her eyes out.

" _What are you doing to yourself Weasley?" he'd whispered._

" _I don't know anymore Malfoy," she'd sniffed._

" _Why haven't you left him yet?"_

" _Because...I don't know...because I'm lucky to be with him," she'd croaked. "Because look at me...I'm just..."_

" _Weasley, you know how much I hate you, right?"_

" _How could I forget?" she'd scoffed, a small smile slipping through as he'd chuckled._

" _Take it from someone who takes joy in seeing you miserable," he'd said, "this is wrong, and you deserve better."_

" _Do I?"_

" _Yes you fucking do," he'd sighed before leaving._

He remembered how his heart had ached for the sad but beautiful girl. He didn't like her but he hated to see her so beaten down, so dejected. Her boyfriend was taking away everything about her that was inherently Rose and Scorpius hated that more than he hated her.

He recalled seeing her a few days later, a fake smile on her face and a lovelorn look in her eye. It made him sick, knowing what was really going on but everyone still believing they were some kind of golden couple. He remembered purposefully sparring with her just to bring back a sense of the girl he'd grown to care for without realising. Loving the way her temper would flare at him and her cheeks would grow warm with anger, the fire back in her eyes if only for a moment. He thought about how he felt when he'd heard they'd split up, and it was on his terms. The scoffing girls he'd shaken off his own arms after they'd laughed at how good Rose had it and how stupid she was to blow it. He remembered how angry he'd been at overhearing Smith's conversation with his mates, about how he'd broken up with her and why.

" _Come on Simon, tell us what really happened?" Colston had grinned. "Why'd you dump Weasley? She was one of the hottest girls at school!"_

" _She wouldn't put out, would she?" Kirkwell had smirked._

" _Look, it wasn't that," Smith had sighed, a smug look on his face. "I just wasn't sure we were really that good a match. Sure she was hot, and she had the brains to boot but, I don't know, she just wasn't all that attractive to me after spending so much time together..." he'd sniggered, his friends joining in. "Honestly guys, she was a bit of a drain, and then she told me she was a fucking virgin and I just didn't have the heart to take that away from her when I knew I wasn't really feeling it anymore..."_

" _Merlin, you're such a fucking saint Simon," Kirkwell had said. "I'd have had her if she was willing, regardless of my intentions in the future. Drain or no drain, she was fucking hot. It's not that hard to imagine her head banging against the headboard..."_

" _I bet she'd have been fucking tight too..." Colston had snickered. "All wound up the way she normally is...mmmm..."_

" _Well, however her body feels, it turns out she's a fucking stick in the mud," Smith had chuckled._

" _You're too nice a guy is what you are..." Kirkwell had said, before continuing on with his lurid comments about Rose and the sort of action he'd have taken if the opportunity had presented itself._

Scorp remembered backing away at that point, his fists clenched into tight balls and his rage so intense it was practically beating itself against his brain trying to find a way out. He made a point of remembering to check up on Rose in the near future, buying about zero percent of the story he'd just heard make its way out of Smith's mouth. He wouldn't have put it past the fucker to have hit her, but he honestly didn't expect him to have forced himself on her.

Scorp thought back to the station, watching Rose wonder off quietly amongst her cousins, everyone assuming she was just reeling from the break up but Scorp thinking differently. He remembered the ache in his own heart at that point, realising how much he missed the real Rose, the feisty Rose, the Rose who bit his head off and argued every point he made and hated him just because their personalities clashed and not because of his last name.

He remembered the way he'd laughed as he stepped through the fireplace, knowing he'd probably missed Al but thinking he might catch five minutes alone with the woman just to ask how she was doing. He loved the way her cheeks puffed out and her hair was sticking up in every direction. He felt the amusement he had back then at seeing the children running rings around her, the strange sort of almost-hurt he'd felt at having her tell him she expected him to 'laugh and leave' as it were, as though her opinion of his character actually mattered to him. By the end of the weekend he realised it actually did.

Scorp brought a hundred different memories to the front of his mind, unable to stop them, to try and pass them off to her. Just wanting her to see the incredible woman he saw. The light in her eyes, the fun in her heart, the kindness and caring that came so naturally to her. To him, he saw something so beautiful there were no words for it. Her gorgeous red hair in tight little curls, her bright blue eyes sparkling with mirth, the wonderful figure she didn't even know she had. He thought back to the times she'd faced her fears, to her courage and her bravery that he was so in awe of. He remembered all the little moments in his life that led him up to the realisation that he was undeniably and irrevocably in love with the witch, and how he wouldn't want to change it for anything. He thought about how happy she'd made him by saying yes to his proposal, to accepting his ring, accepting him and a future together. He felt his heart swell at the idea of loving her all his life, at being so incredibly lucky she'd given him a chance. He willed her to see it, wished she could share his memories and the emotions behind them all. He cried despairing tears as he gripped her face in his hands, wrought with pain that she was so lost in the shit Simon had put her through that she honestly thought she'd deserved that bastard's actions towards her.

Scorpius found himself falling backwards, away from Rose. He frowned at her from his new position, slumped over on the floor. She was taking deep almost hulking breaths, total disbelief evident in her eyes as they frantically scanned his own. Confusion poured over him until she opened her mouth and spoke, then his own disbelief took its place.

"Is that seriously how you see me?" she whispered, her eyes glazed over with new tears, different tears.

"What?" he whispered back in shock.

"All that, the stuff from school, the astronomy tower, the train, the station, that first weekend...all of it..." Her voice trembled as she spoke, her eyes boring into his. "Was that seriously how you saw it all? How you felt?"

"You saw it too?" he said. She simply nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly how I saw it, how I felt."

"And me?" her voice cracked.

"You...there aren't words Rosie," Scorp sighed. "You're the most beautiful thing in the world to me. You're so much more than perfect."

"I'm not perfect," she whispered, shaking her head.

"No, you're not. But you're perfect for me," Scorp sniffed, kneeling up to look her in the eyes again. He put his hands gently back around her face, wiping the odd tear away. "What you saw, that's exactly how I see you. Even before I could admit to seeing you that way, there was always a small part of me that couldn't help it. Even before we were a couple, before we were even amicable, being with you, being around you, it was like being able to breathe."

"I don't know how you can see me that way," she whispered.

"You don't have to," he smiled. "You just have to know that I do."

"Do you really believe I'm not a coward? I'm not even that little bit disgusting for having been touched the way I have? Not just by Simon, but by the guys before him?" she asked in a small voice.

"Rosie, if you're tainted because of that, I'm fucking screwed," he said flatly and Rose couldn't help the tiny giggle that passed her lips. "And as for the coward thing, no I don't believe you're one. I've seen grown men cry at the hands of my father when he's in one of his moods, you aren't a bloody coward."

"That's different, your dad never means anything by it," Rose sighed.

"That doesn't make him any less terrifying," Scorp countered.

"I just...I'm really not the person you see," she said, her voice cracking.

"Actually, you're exactly the person I see, and if someone has made you forget that, it's my job to make you remember it," Scorp said, letting go of her face and taking her hands in his. "I love you Rosie and I'm not going anywhere. And I don't care how long it takes to undo what that sick son-of-a-bitch did to you, I'm going to undo it. You are the epitome of beauty to me, the whole of you. Your soul fits perfectly with mine for heaven's sake, how could I see anything different?"

"I love you Scorp, so much," Rose threw her arms around him, squeezing him tight. Tears fell from her eyes as she felt such enormous gratitude for him, such awe that he could see all those things despite the complete mess she felt she was. "Thank you, I'm-"

"I swear, if the next word out of your mouth is sorry we are going to fall out, and I mean _really_ fall out," he mumbled seriously into her ear.

"...I'm so happy to have you, and eternally grateful that you put up with me and the disaster I feel that I am." Once she'd started she just couldn't stop. "Saying yes to being your wife, it's the best decision I ever made. I couldn't live this life without you, and it's not because I'm not strong enough, it's because I don't want to."

"I don't want to either," he smiled softly.

Rose relinquished her hold on him enough to pull back and plant her lips on his. She kissed him slowly and deeply, trying to show him exactly how she felt about him. She poured all the love in her heart into that one long kiss and the elation she felt at having Scorpius reciprocate it was astounding. She wound her fingers through his hair as he slipped his hand across her jaw to hold her face, putting as much of himself into this one kiss as he could. Rose felt tears fall in happiness and broke apart, part laughing and part choking. She smiled as she looked at her fiancée and felt an overwhelming sense of joy bubble up inside of her.

"Merlin Scorp, I'm so grateful for you," she said. "It's like I never really knew what happiness was till I was with you..."

"You sound like a bloody sap," Scorp smirked, teasing her like she'd done to him not all that long ago.

"Well, when it comes to you, I _am_ a bloody sap," she grinned, accepting the chaste kiss he pressed to her lips. "Can we go to bed now?"

"If that's what you want to do, then yes," Scorp said.

"What else would I want to do?" Rose frowned.

"I don't know, I didn't know if you'd be more comfortable at home tonight to be honest," he shrugged softly, looking at her intently.

"You didn't?" She gave him an unimpressed look, raising an eyebrow for good measure.

"I knew we needed to talk," he said, "I didn't know how much we needed to talk," he mumbled under his breath, earning himself a glare from his future wife. "I just, after everything that happened today I wasn't expecting you to want to jump back into a bed with me regardless of the fact that we don't actually get up to much." He sighed as Rose continued to stare frustratedly at him. "I just thought you might want to be at home with your parents, that's all..."

"Scorpius..." Rose sighed softly at him. "You're my home. There's no place I feel safer or more comfortable, than right beside you."

Scorpius felt his heart ache with happiness, his eyes glazing over with unshed tears of joy. He pressed his lips to Rose's once again in another chaste kiss, before kissing her cheeks and her eyelids, her forehead and her nose. Rose squealed and started giggling as Scorpius peppered her face in little kisses, making her laugh out loud the longer he went. Soon enough he'd managed to tickle her into bed and she was snuggled into his side and falling asleep like she'd done nearly every night since they'd begun sharing a bed.

"For the record, you've felt like home for a whole lot longer than I realised," Scorp whispered in the darkness.

"Funnily enough, I got that from the memories you shared," Rose snickered, earning her a loving jab to the ribs. "Why do you think that happened? How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Scorp said. "I think it might have been because I was hurting so much to see you like that that I just really needed you to see them, like it had to happen and because we're soulmates I suppose it could."

"Probably," Rose yawned. "Night Scorp, I love you."

"Love you too Rosie, night." He kissed the top of her head and they both felt sleep wash over them, drinking in the comfort of being in each other's arms.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

It was Scorpius' next match, nearly three weeks later, and already there was a stir in the crowd. Rose had arrived with Draco, Blaise, Gabe, Flick and Theo...and the rest of her enormous family. The Arrows weren't playing the Cannons this time, they were playing the Ballycastle Bats so everyone sat together on the Arrows' side of the stadium.

"Malfoy, did you and your not-girlfriend break society as we know it?" McCaull frowned at Scorp as he looked up at them all from their entrance to the pitch.

"Uh, that's probably one way of looking at it," Scorp laughed. "And she's actually no longer my not-girlfriend..."

"So you're finally dating?" Garrick grinned.

"That's one way of putting it," Scorp smirked.

"And another way would be...?" Finch raised his eyebrows.

"Well, she officially agreed to marry me," Scorp said. "So I suppose fiancée is a more accurate title..."

"Holy shit man!" Jones cried. "Congrats!"

"Thanks," Scorp grinned as the rest of the team clapped him on the back and shook his hand.

"The press don't even know that you're dating though, do they?" Turner frowned.

"No, but they'll know by the end of this match," Scorp said, a mischievous smile on his face.

"They're going to think she's pregnant," Kripke mumbled.

"Is she pregnant?!" Garrick asked with wide eyes.

"No!" Scorp laughed. "We already know the press aren't going to be happy with how fast we seem to have gone, but we don't really care. We're both fed up of giving a shit about every fucker else."

"Fair enough," McCaull nodded. "What are you gonna name the baby?"

"Well, since she's not pregnant, we haven't actually thought about it," Scorp sighed in good humour. "I know that almost no one is going to believe us but we don't care. We're soulmates, so everyone else can go get stuffed."

"Right, because that's a real thing," Garrick scoffed.

"My patronus is a fox and hers is a vixen, and they've been that way since we mastered how to cast them when we were fifteen," Scorp said flatly.

"Fucking hell mate!" Finch exclaimed, his eyebrows high on his head.

"Yeah, so the media and the rest of the world can get stuffed," Scorp said.

"D'you know how bloody rare that is?" Jones said.

"Very," Scorp said. "Harry's parents had complementary patronuses but that's the only other case I've heard of."

"Well it stands to reason that the saviour of the fucking wizarding world was the child of two soulmates," McCaull scoffed. "Especially when you factor in that he-who-must-not-be-named was conceived under a love potion and so could feel no love. It's almost poetic."

"You-know-who was conceived under a love potion?" Kripke frowned. "How'd you know that?"

"I read," McCaull snarked. "The golden trio wrote down everything they could about the war, I think it was in an attempt to prevent it from ever happening again."

"Well that won't happen without the dark side's perspective," Jones said.

"It's what Harry was saying last week," Scorp nodded, "they hold the key to really understanding it since they were the ones who saw how it started, or something like that."

"So, is your dad gonna write some kind of biography soon then?" Davies teased.

"The day my dad writes a biography is the day Rose won," Scorp smirked. "He'd never do that. He might talk about his experiences so his close friends but he'd never tell the world."

"Why not? Surely if it's for the good of the people?" Jones frowned.

"Honestly? It's because he thinks people deserve to hate and blame him, and if he told his story it would force a lot of them to look at him in a completely different light. Not to mention I think he's terrified that a lot of people would forgive his actions," Scorp shrugged.

"Why would that be terrifying?" Turner said, confusion spread across his face.

"Because if the wider world could forgive him for his actions, it would mean he should probably forgive himself. And there will never come a day when my dad forgives himself for the things he did." Scorp retreated back into the changing rooms to finish getting ready, leaving his teammates to stare a little bewilderingly at his father and surrounding friends and family.

.

Several hours later, Scorp was spiralling towards the ground at breakneck speed with his hand outstretched and mere inches from the snitch. Rose had her hands over her mouth as she watched the man she loved plummet to earth completely of his own volition. Hermione wrapped an arm around her daughter and chuckled, finally happy to have someone understand the reason she hated watching quidditch. Not a second too late and he'd pulled out of his dive, a tiny golden ball with fluttering wings nestled safely in his hand. The crowd roared and Rose jumped up and down squealing with pride and happiness for Scorpius. She hugged the people standing round her, oblivious to the hushing audience that lined the stadium until she turned back to the pitch and found Scorp perching lazily in front of her on his boom with a cheeky grin stretched across his face.

"You still up for giving the world something to talk about?" He smirked.

"What did you have in mind?" Rose laughed as she leant her elbows on the metal barrier and smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, something along the lines of this..." Scorp swooped towards her and captured her surprised lips with a soft kiss.

The stadium erupted.

Their friends and family groaned half-heartedly, unable to stop the small smiles and little grins that formed on their faces.

Rose and Scorpius couldn't care less. She smiled, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him soundly. Pulling back, Scorp winked at her and laughed before soaring back down to the ground.

"Well, that's one way to let the public know, I suppose," Al muttered.

"Come on, let's get down there and see him," Flick squealed, finally happy that she didn't have to watch her tongue wherever she went.

The lot of them stampeded down the stairs and towards the pitch, searching for Scorp as they went. Rose finally spotted him, standing in the middle of a large crowd of people much like he had been the last time she'd watched him. Rose took off at a run and Scorp caught her as she jumped into his arms, sealing her excitement with a loving kiss.

"Congratulations!" She cried. "You were amazing up there! It was incredible to watch!"

Scorp grinned happily as Rose kissed him again, unable to stop now everyone knew. "I'm glad you enjoyed it..." he said.

"It's was fantastic up until the point where you fell from the sky and it looked like you might die!" She reprimanded him sweetly, not really meaning it but sort of meaning it at the same time.

"You make it sound as if there was no skill involved in that move whatsoever," Scorp smirked.

"I was so close to closing my eyes," Rose confessed.

"I love you," Scorp laughed, kissing her again as the rest of their family joined the surrounding crowd.

"Scorp!" McCaull yelled, breaking into the circle. "You coming out tonight? We've got more than a win to celebrate, right mate?"

"Yeah, I'll be out," Scorp grinned, an arm slung across Rose's shoulder.

"Congrats Weasley," McCaull smirked. "It's going to be all over the papers by the morning."

"That was the idea," Rose said, laughing at the shocked look on McCaull's face.

"You're coming out too, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, she'll be out," Scorp answered for her. "And so will most of these lot..." he gestured to the surrounding family who all nodded their heads.

"Great, we'll see you at the Marauder? Is that good for you lot?" McCaull asked.

"Better than good, I own it," James laughed and McCaull's shocked expression reappeared for a second or two.

"See you later then," he said, grinning as he bobbed back through the crowd.

"You lot are going to come out tonight, right?" Scorp asked them all.

"Most of us, some of us have to do the parent thing and watch the kids," Polly smiled.

"We can watch them," Ron said. "You can all go have some fun."

"You mean _I'll_ watch them while you all go have fun and come back when you realise how old you all are?" Hermione corrected.

"I wouldn't leave you with all of them on your own!" Ron huffed indignantly. Hermione gave him a flat look. "Not without asking first..." he amended.

"So you weren't going to ask then?" She said.

"Maybe, just for an hour?" Ron scrunched his nose up and raised an eyebrow.

"I can help out if you want, for a bit," Draco found himself saying.

"No, you should go and celebrate with your son," Hermione chuckled.

"I vill stay with you, Her-mi-nee," Fleur said. "Quidditch 'as never reely been my zing."

"Thanks Fleur, that sounds great," Hermione grinned.

"Oh don't pretend like you're being the bigger people and sacrificing a night out for us lot!" Harry laughed. "You're just going to put the kids to bed and get pissed on a bottle of wine!"

"Well, when you put it like that, we could change our minds?!" Hermione glared at him.

"No! No! I meant, you're both so wonderful being such caring mothers and all that..." Harry back tracked rather quickly.

"Much better Harry, much better," Hermione laughed.

"I'm gonna go get changed quick, I'll see you in a minute," Scorp said, waving to the whole group and giving Rose a sweet kiss before running back to the changing rooms.

.

Nearly half an hour later and the lot of them were sat in the Marauder. James had changed the layout of the pub for the night, knowing he'd get quite a few people in if the Arrows were celebrating their victory. He separated the team and their friends from the rest of the public, putting up a complex little shield that meant unless you were invited into the area, you couldn't pass through. Sort of like a magical VIP zone.

"This is fantastic," Jones grinned as he sat down, tipping his hat to James, "I love the fans but it gets so tiring constantly having to rebuff their advances and answer all their questions."

"You're talking to veterans when it comes to playing those games," James laughed.

"I suppose so," he said. "I never really thought about it like that."

"Not many people do," Fred joined in.

"It's just nice not having to worry about what my wife might read in tomorrow's papers," Jones said.

"Couldn't agree more," Fred laughed.

"Isn't she coming out tonight?" Scorp asked.

"Nah, she's pregnant, due in about a month," Jones grinned.

"Yeah, Jones here is about ten seconds away from being all domesticated and the like," Garrick sniggered.

"Fuck off Garrick," Jones sighed, a small smile on his lips. "I love my wife, I don't give a shit what you think."

"Yeah, at least his other half hasn't tried it on with the rest of us," Finch sniggered and the rest of the team chuckled. Garrick just glared at him.

"Hey Scorp," Rose smiled as she took a seat next to him, having just arrived.

"Hey you," Scorp grinned, pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

"Merlin, get a room guys!" Davies yelled.

"Come on, we're not even that bad!" Scorp cried. "At least I don't sit and suck face with nameless strangers the way McCaull does!"

"Hey! I'm changing!" McCaull laughed. "But I'll give you that one, Malfoy."

"What one?" Draco frowned as he stepped up to the table.

"Nothing, they were moaning about me and Rose, I merely pointed out that McCaull was worse," Scorp said, watching the way his teammates eyed his dad curiously.

"Hey Draco," Rose grinned.

"Hey Granger," Draco said.

"Are you gonna stand there like a lemon or are you gonna take a seat and join us?" She asked, causing quite a few people to raise their eyebrows at her exchange.

"Well, the only seat left here is the one next to you," Draco snarked.

"Yeah, and the only other seat left is the one next to my dad, so the question is, are you going to prove my point or suffer my company?" Rose smirked.

"That's one of the worse ultimatums I think I've ever been given," Draco grimaced.

"Wow, and that's saying something coming from you!" Rose put her hand over her heart in mock offence.

"What can I say? You're an incredibly infuriating witch," Draco said as he sat down.

"Thank you," Rose grinned.

"That wasn't a compliment," he chuckled.

"I know," she said.

"Congratulations guys, on the superb victory you landed today!" Draco raised his glass, choosing to turn to the rest of the table instead.

"Thanks Mr Malfoy," Jones nodded, "and congrats to the two of you," he gestured to Rose and Scorp, "on your engagement!"

"Thank you!" Rose beamed.

"You realise the press are going to have a field day about that?" Turner said, from across the table.

"Yep," Rose said.

"You're lovely shiny ring was gleaming for all to see on the hand you so lovingly wrapped around Scorp's neck when he went to snog you at the end of the game," Turner elaborated.

"It wasn't a snog!" Rose cried. "And they'll get over the engagement. I don't give a shit what they have to say."

"You might not, but the rest of wizarding Britain will, and a good deal of the wizarding world." Finch laughed.

"There's a good deal of fans just outside this little spot we've got, all dying to know if it's true, if Scorpius Malfoy is really engaged?" Kripke squealed teasingly and chuckled.

"Where's your girlfriend tonight mate?" McCaull asked, looking around for the woman.

"She said she'd be here, she'll probably turn up any minute now, with Garrick's girlfriend and Finch's wife," Kripke said, a slight sigh to his tone.

"Yeah, my Mrs, and Davies' and Rooker's will probably turn up together too," Turner said.

"Our lot are helping Auntie Mione and Auntie Fleur put the kids to bed," Fred said. "Do any of you have kids?"

"Me and mine don't have any," Turner said. "Davies has a little one, a lot of the reserves, like Rooker, have a few. McCaull's got a daughter..."

"It didn't work out with her mother," McCaull said.

"How come you lot have so many kids and yet the media and the public know nothing about them?" Finch asked.

"Because we're good like that," Fred smirked.

"Because our parents went through hell when we were young and none of us wanted the same for our kids," James said. "We keep them off the radar and out of the public eye as much as possible."

"Fair enough," Jones said. "Can't say I blame you. Kallie being pregnant is bad enough, I can only imagine how bad it's going to get once she's had the baby..." he grimaced as he thought about it.

"Well, we can teach our ways if you want," James grinned.

.

Not too many minutes later and the rest of the group arrived. Seats were added and tables moved as everyone settled down. Rose and Scorp ended up sat on a table with half the team and a few of their supposedly better halves. Draco, much to Rose's amusement, had snuck off and somehow ended up between Ron and Ginny; and he looked like he was having quite a good time from the sound of it.

"So, you must be Rose then," a dark haired woman with deep blue eyes looked her up and down with slight distaste.

"Yes, that's me," Rose gave her a small smile, hoping she could get along with these women for Scorp's sake.

"I'm Tara-May, Finch's wife," she sneered. "This is Bianca, Kripke's girlfriend, and Zoe, Garrick's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you all," Rose said.

"And you, I'm sure," Bianca gave her a snide smirk.

Rose was unperturbed. She'd dealt with enough arseholes in her life not to give a shit about them anymore.

"Can I just ask, and please don't be offended, but, what are you wearing?!" Zoe frowned, almost in disgust.

"Jeans and a t-shirt, why?" Rose sighed lazily.

"Because you're with a quidditch player, you're Scorpius Malfoy's girlfriend, you can't just go around dressed like that. You have to set an impression, make him proud to be with you," Zoe said. "You're lucky you were let into a place like this looking like that."

"Well, for starters, you're right. Scorpius Malfoy's girlfriend does not dress like this, but his fiancée does," Rose smirked at the dropped jaws. "Secondly, I've spent too much of my life caring what other people think about me and quite recently it got me into a tight spot I never want to be in again, so I don't give a shit what anyone else says. Thirdly, I do not dress myself for him. And fourthly, my cousin owns this bar and he's more of a big brother to me, so if he was going to bar me because of the way I'm dressed he'd have a pretty nasty bat bogey hex coming his way and I learnt that particular spell from his mum. Not to mention the fact that James also does not give a shit about the way people dress."

"So you _are_ engaged?!" Bianca cried.

"Yes, we got engaged about three weeks ago," Rose said.

"But, you weren't even dating before then!" Tara-May cried indignantly.

"We were, we just didn't tell anyone," Rose said.

"Are you pregnant?" Zoe asked.

"No," Rose huffed. "I know that's what most people think, but I'm not."

"We'll see," Tara-May smirked unkindly.

"Yes, you well," Scorp glared.

"So your cousin owns this bar? I thought James Potter owned this bar?" Zoe said.

"He does, that's my cousin," Rose said.

"But...you mean, you're Rose _Weasley_?" Zoe shrieked.

"The one and only," Rose mock bowed with a flourish.

"But, you're a celebrity, you can't be her. You can't be wearing that and be her. You're too normal!" Zoe cried.

"Thank you," Rose grinned. "I will take that as a compliment."

"You aren't good enough for him," Bianca mumbled, but the whole table seemed to hear it.

Rose felt Scorp tense beside her, she took his hand and squeezed it tightly. His ice cold stare was aimed at Bianca who looked like she might fall apart with fear.

"Hey," Rose said softly, nudging his shoulder. "Come on, it's not worth it."

"No but you are," Scorp snarled.

"Bianca, that was overstepping the line," McCaull said, trying to break the tension somewhat.

"I know, I'm sorry, it just slipped out," she squeaked.

"You don't get to decide who's good enough for me," Scorp growled at the table, "no one does."

"Bianca was only voicing an opinion," Tara-May smirked, provoking a fight.

"It wasn't an opinion that was hers to make," Scorp said.

"Sweetheart, I'd get used to it," Zoe purred at him. "The whole world is going to be voicing much the same opinion."

"Well it's a good job that the world's opinion doesn't really matter to me," Scorp growled.

"It should, since you live in it," Tara-May glared.

"Well considering the world hasn't done all that much for me, I don't intend to give much of shit about what it thinks," Scorp snapped.

"How can you say that?!" Bianca cried. "The world's done a lot for you! Come on! Your dad didn't even go to Azkaban for his crimes!"

Scorpius picked up his drink and walked off. Rose sighed and turned disappointed eyes towards the girls, and their partners for good measure.

"You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, so I suggest you refrain from making uneducated comments about a war you had no part in, or the people that fought in it," She said, trying her best to control her temper.

"Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, that's a known fact," Tara-May hissed. "And it would appear that his son is unable to see how much he owes the world for giving that man enough freedom to conceive a child."

"Don't you dare talk about freedom," Rose growled. "Because let me tell you, no one who fought in that fucking war was ever free and hasn't been since. Least of all, Draco Malfoy." She snatched up her own drink and stormed off to find Scorp before she said anymore than she already shouldn't have.

.

Nearly an hour later and after a few good laughs with Scorp, Teddy, Fred and James, Rose excused herself to grab another butterbeer.

"Rose!" Lily cried happily, sloshing her drink over her hand as she motioned for her cousin to grace her little group with her presence.

"Hey Lils, what's up?" Rose grinned.

"I was just telling Jones here about that time when you fancied him," Lily slurred.

"I'm sorry? You...what?!" Rose stammered, going bright red as her face morphed into one of complete mortification.

"Yeah, I was telling him about all the posters you had in your room, that you had to hide from Uncle Ron 'cause he's a Cannons fan," Lily smiled proudly.

"I hate you so much right now," Rose whispered, wanting the ground to swallow her up.

"Why?" Lily frowned.

"Why?! Merlin Lily, do I really need to answer that?!" Rose hissed.

"It's really no big deal," Lily whined.

Rose changed a glance at Jones to find him fighting a wicked grin and a loud laugh. "It's not funny," she huffed.

"It is," Jones chuckled. "Just be glad I'm not Garrick, he'd never have let Malfoy hear the end of it."

"I was fourteen, it was years ago," Rose groaned and she dropped down on Lily's lap.

"Sixteen," Lily said. "OW!" She cried as Rose smacked her hard on the back of the head whilst glaring at a sniggering Jones.

"You need to start shutting up before I find my tongue loosening around Kevin," Rose muttered fiercely.

"Kevin? What's he got to do with anything?" Lily frowned, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You fancy the pants off that man," Rose said.

"I do not!" Lily cried indignantly.

"Yes you do," Rose smirked. "And if you don't quit embarrassing the hell out of me, I might accidentally let it slip to him."

"How's she embarrassing you?" Scorp asked as he snuck up behind them. Rose buried her head in her hands and turned the colour of her hair.

"I was just saying how she was a bit partial to Jones back in the day," Lily giggled.

"Oh, you are going down!" Rose growled at her cousin and shifted uncomfortably on her lap.

"What?" Scorp frowned.

"I had a crush on your teammate, okay?! It was back in school and it was some stupid teenage infatuation and can we please drop it now and never ever mention it again?" Rose whined.

"Who was your crush?" Scorp asked, fighting down his amusement.

"Jones," Rose huffed, gesturing to the shaking man across the table.

"Well, at least it wasn't Garrick," Scorp smirked. "It's not like you don't have good taste. The man is quite physically appealing..." he winked at Jones and laughed as the bloke choked on his drink.

"Maybe you could do a foursome?" Lily said, using a tone so innocent it was inappropriate.

The three of them just gaped at her.

"Lily, tomorrow, when you wake up with the world's worst fucking hangover," Scorpius said, "I want you to remember all of this, and then, when we're at the next barbecue and dear old Kevin comes through the back door, I'm going to look at you and I'm going to give you a wicked grin, and what happens from that point forth will depend on whether you can get to him before I do..."

"I don't fancy Kevin!" Lily blushed again.

"No, course you don't," Rose said, poking her cheeks.

"I don't!" She squealed.

"It won't matter what I say to him then, will it?" Scorp smirked.

"Not at all," Lily smiled.

"You remember that tomorrow, when I shoot you that wicked grin," Scorp said, sniggering as Lily shifted nervously in her seat.

"Our next match is against the Cannons next week," Jones said. "Where are your family sitting for that?"

"Most of them will be Cannons side, but you can still come here to drown your sorrows when you lose," Rose smirked.

"Your fiancé is on the Arrows and yet you are an avid Cannons supporter?" Jones laughed.

"She's not supposed to be," Scorp said. "I believe you'd lose that challenge if that were the case?"

"Okay fine!" Rose huffed, getting up from Lily's lap before sauntering over to Scorp and sitting in his. "I can't support the Arrows, so you win. But I can support you...I do support you..." she murmured as she leaned in, her wide puppy dog eyes screaming 'forgive me' and the soft brush of her lips against Scorp's completely melting his bravado.

"I suppose it's not your fault you've been brainwashed," he sighed, kissing her properly and letting her know she was indeed forgiven. "So now I've won that challenge, what do I get?"

"Hmm?" Rose frowned.

"I don't believe we set any stakes for that particular challenge," Scorp said.

"Oh, well, then I'm not sure," Rose said, her brows still furrowed.

"I know!" Scorp grinned. "When we get married, I get first pick of teammates at the quidditch match."

"Okay, deal," Rose said begrudgingly. "I did lose spectacularly."

"You're going to have a quidditch match at your wedding?" Jones smirked.

"Yep, bride vs groom, it's going to be epic!" Rose grinned.

"You are one lucky fucker Malfoy," Jones laughed. "It's a shame I never met you when you were crushing on me..." he winked at Rose and laughed again as the blush rose up her cheeks.

"Don't you have a wife and kid on the way?" Lily asked with a frown.

"Yes I do, and I couldn't be happier," Jones said. "But I didn't get a quidditch match on my wedding day."

"Maybe you didn't ask nicely enough," Lily smirked.

"Lily, how much have you had to drink?" Rose asked.

"Don't know, don't care," she shrugged. "Why?"

"Because, don't you have to go back to school tomorrow?" Rose said. "And aren't you technically underage?"

"Yes and yes," Lily nodded, "but I don't have to be back till late because it's a Sunday and we have our family barbecue, and I can drink here because it's my brother's bar...and my dad is Harry Potter and he's sat right over there and he's head auror so it's not like anyone's really going to do me for it..."

"That's abuse of power, you know that right?" Kevin's voice surprised them all as he snuck up behind them.

.

"Kevin!" Lily squealed in surprise.

"Hey Lily," he smiled warmly, "Rose, Scorp, great match today by the way..."

"Thanks," Scorp grinned. "This is Jones, one of my teammates."

Kevin shook Jones' hand and then gestured to a few people behind him. "These are a few of my friends. We were out and I spotted you lot from across the room. Nice little bit of spell work that James managed here..."

"Yeah, it's amazing!" Jones said enthusiastically, "I love not having to stave off a mass of fangirls and then explain to my wife that I was rebuffing them not encouraging them."

"She not trust you?" Kevin frowned.

"She does, but it's hard when you're being told from almost every source, with out-of-context photographical evidence, that your husband is cheating on you," Jones sighed. "It gets really hard to ignore, no matter how much you try. Add pregnancy hormones to that and it's a riot."

"Touché," Kevin chuckled. "Anyway, we'll leave you to it, just thought I'd come and say hi."

"Stay, come and sit with us," Rose said, grinning manically at Lily as she said it.

"Nah, I don't want to encroach on your night out," he said.

"You aren't encroaching," Rose laughed. "The more the merrier, there's so many of us we take up half the bar anyway!"

"Fair point," Kevin shrugged as Rose conjured a few more chairs for him and his friends. She didn't miss the glare that Lily sent her way.

"If you're making room for them, you can make room for us too," James grinned as him and Teddy sidled up, closely followed by Fred and Albus.

"Well, since it is your bar, I don't see that I've got much of a choice," Rose grumbled in good humour.

"You got that about right," James laughed, grinning as Rose conjured him up four chairs and watched as he wiggled his way in between Lily and Kevin. She tried her hardest not to giggle.

"So, who are your friends Kevin?" Fred asked from across the table.

"Oh, this is Mike, Tabitha, Bernie and Kayla," Kevin said, indicating each person as he introduced them.

"Hi," Albus waved at them all, "d'you need intros from us lot or are you good?"

"We're good," Kayla grinned. "We're not delusional enough to think we know you, but we at least know all your names."

"I like her," Fred said. "Keep her..." he waved at Kevin in a demanding manner.

"Oh, we aren't together together, we're just friends," Kevin said, the quick glance he shot Lily did not go unnoticed by anyone but her.

"Yeah, I'm an old friend from school, we all are actually. We've all known each other since we were eleven," Kayla grinned. "If anything was going to happen, it would have done so by now, like Mike and Tabitha. They've been together since we were fifteen and they got married a couple years ago."

"Any room for one more?" McCaull asked as he sidled up to the table.

"Make that two?" Flick grinned from behind Scorp, making Rose jump since she was on his lap.

"More like three?" Gabe appeared with a sheepish grin.

"I don't know if there's really enough room around this table," Rose said. "What's wrong with all the others?"

"Two of them are talking about quidditch, one of those consisting of Uncle Ron, Uncle Draco and Uncle Harry," Flick said, smirking as the entire table turned their heads to find all three men laughing uproariously before they began yelling at each other about quidditch stats. "Uh, there's a table full of parents, which included your better halves-" Flick pointed at Fred, James and Teddy. "-all talking about kids and snot and other disgusting shit that seems to come with the miracle that is parenthood..."

"Sounds about right," Fred grimaced.

"Thanks for that mate, I feel much less terrified," Jones scoffed.

"Jumping off a cliff is far less terrifying, and it's over a damn sight quicker," Fred said. "Seriously dude, you do not know what you're in for. Say goodbye to sleep and free time and a clean house and sanity...especially sanity!"

"Well, there are two volunteers for the parenthood table," Rose gestured to Jones and Fred.

"You have two options at this point," Fred said to Jones, "accept the offer and we go over to the parenthood table where you end up a nervous wreck but ultimately slightly more prepared than you are now, or decline the offer and stew in your own ignorance because let's be honest mate, it's the last chance your gonna get and you're gonna learn it all soon anyway..."

"Uh...what's wrong with the other table?" Jones asked, buying himself a few minutes of thinking time.

"I believe you call them Tara-May, Bianca and Zoe," Flick said. "I however prefer Queen Bitch and the ugly stepsisters."

Jones nearly choked on his drink for the second time that night, this time due to long and loud belly laughs he just couldn't hold back. "Merlin, I don't think I've ever heard a more accurate description for those witches!" He chuckled as he wiped his eyes.

"Meh, well I think they've met their match," Flick shrugged, "Roxanne is currently sat over there, totally pissed off, completely sober and just over three months pregnant..."

"So we'll class that as the entertainment table," Rose smirked. "Two sports tables, a lifestyle table and so what's this one?"

"The fun one," Gabe drawled. "Hence the want to be on it..."

"Okay fine!" Rose huffed. "But I can't exactly squeeze you in since there is physically no room to do so. You're gonna have to find a lap to sit in, or a person who'll sit in your lap, or persuade two people already around the table to double up...unless Fred and Jones are leaving?"

"No can do, this table was just described the fun one, means I can't be anywhere else, it's the law," Fred said. "Come to the next family barbecue, tomorrow," he said to Jones, "bring the wife, and we'll terrify the both of you, and then tell you all our secret ways of keeping our shit secret."

"Deal," Jones grinned.

"Invite stands for anyone around this table by the way," Fred said. "Just send me a note in case I drink so much I forget how many people are coming in my name."

"Nana is going to kill you," Rose said.

"Nana loves it really, and I'll be super super helpful..." he looked at Rose with puppy-dog eyes and a pleading face.

"It's your invite, on your head be it," Rose said.

.

"Right then, seats," Flick grinned. "I'll take Al's lap." She plonked herself down on Albus without evening asking. "Uh, one of Kevin's friends can sit on someone? Or Lily? I mean, technically McCaull and Gabe can sit on laps, they're just a lot heavier than the girls sat around this table..."

"Either of you lovely ladies single?" McCaull asked Kayla and Tabitha.

"I'm single!" Lily huffed, scowling across the table.

"I know, but I've gotta be honest sweetheart, your dad is Harry Potter and he's sat within eyesight of you," McCaull shrugged. "Not to mention the majority of this table are also probably just as protective and able to hurt me..."

"Merlin, are your whole team as cowardly as you?" Lily smirked.

"I will take being cowardly over being dead any day," McCaull winked at her. "Control is something I'm only just learning."

"I'll sit on your lap," Kayla volunteered. "Control is something I have no trouble teaching."

"Thanks love," McCaull grinned, striding around to sit on Kayla's empty seat before she plopped herself back down in his lap.

Rose looked up at Gabe who was the only one still standing. She knew he'd never accept an offer to share a chair, he already classed himself as someone who was too dangerous. Gabe was fun loving and fancy free until you asked him to get close to someone and then he'd run a mile, afraid he'd end up hurting someone or something.

"You can come and share with me Gabe," Lily said, standing up and wobbling a little.

"It's okay Lils, I'm happy standing to be honest," Gabe grinned, taking a sip from his beer.

"Don't be such an idiot, you can't join in the conversation from there," James chuckled.

"And you seriously can't use the same argument as McCaull," Fred smirked.

"I'm fine standing, I really don't mind," Gabe argued, trying to keep his tone light.

Lily was too drunk to give him a choice, tugging on his arm and pushing him into her seat before she fell onto his lap. She swung her arm around his shoulders and clinked her bottle with his.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" She said.

"I swear Lily..." Gabe growled under his breath and through gritted teeth, taking a minute to get himself under control. "...if you get bit it's your own fucking fault."

"Don't tease me, that's not fair," Lily whispered.

"It's not bloody funny you barmy witch!" Gabe cried, his eyebrows so far on his forehead they were practically in his hairline. He couldn't believe how relaxed she was being. How relaxed any of them were being. Lily Potter was sat in the lap of a werewolf and no one seemed to give a damn.

"Unless you want to tell half the table why you're acting so weird about this, I'd just get over it if I were you mate," James said softly, clapping Gabe on the back and turning back to the resumed conversation. Gabe just sat there and gaped at the lot of them.

"We don't care Gabe," Lily said quietly. "We know we've always been safe with you, being a werewolf doesn't change that."

"Thanks..." Gabe said, feeling quite choked up. "You really are the best, the lot of you."

"But I'm the best out of all the rest?" Lily said.

"Who are we classing as all the rest?" Gabe asked, relaxing a bit now the worst of it was over. He looped an arm around Lily's waist to steady her.

"Everyone who's part of our initiated clan," Lily said.

"Hmmm," Gabe frowned and pretended to contemplate that for a while.

"Gabriel Zabini, you had better name me the best out of all the rest or there is going to be trouble," Lily warned, a cute little smirk on her face.

.

Rose and Scorp were cuddled into each other watching the exchange. They couldn't help flicking their gaze from Lily and then back to Kevin again. He was clearly trying to ignore the two old friends sat in such close proximity to one another, but he kept faltering every time he spoke and he couldn't keep from glancing at them every few seconds. As Lily let out an almighty cry of victory followed by a loud burst of giggles, he did his best to hide the disappointment in his eyes. Scorp decided to take pity on him.

"Are you coming to the barbecue tomorrow then Kevin?" Scorp asked him loudly.

"Can't see why not, I'm not up to anything," Kevin shrugged.

"What about your friends?" Rose said.

"We're invited too?" Kayla frowned.

"I believe Fred invited everyone sat around the table, it would include you, yes," Rose laughed.

"Dunno," Kevin said, looking at his mates. "What're you up to guys?"

"I'm in," Bernie grinned. "I've always wanted to see what you lot get up to when no one is watching."

"Bern..." Kevin sighed exasperatedly.

"Me and Tabitha are busy," Mike said. "We've got a family thing."

"I'll come though," Kayla said. "What time have we got to be there?"

"Anytime really," Fred said. "I'd aim for around one in the afternoon though."

"Brilliant," Bernie grinned. "I can't wait."

"It should be a good laugh," Fred said. "You can watch the lot of us smash each other out of the sky for a few hours too."

"Why do I have to watch?" Kevin asked. "Can't I just bring a broom?"

"You wanna fly against our lot?" James laughed.

"It's not like it'll be me versus everyone else," Kevin smirked. "I'll be flying with some of your lot too."

"We're super competitive," Teddy said. "We do literally knock each other out of the sky..."

"You aren't the only group of people to play rough," Kayla grinned. "Or to be super competitive."

"They sound like fighting words," Flick goaded.

"Maybe they are," Kayla smirked.

"Oooo!" Fred cried. "We have some challengers! Anyone else want in on their team of two?"

"I'll play with them," Scorp with a grin.

"Traitor!" James shouted, slightly louder than he meant to, drawing attention from several other tables at the same time.

"I'll play too," McCaull said.

"And me," Jones grinned.

"What are you playing?" Ginny called from their table.

"Quidditch match tomorrow," James yelled back at his mother.

"They want to fly _against_ us?!" Ginny cried, her eyebrows raised.

"It started out as more of a want to fly _with_ you!" Kevin called to her.

"No one flies with us, well, not without bailing ten minutes into the game!" Ginny said, still shouting across the tables.

"Then you haven't been playing with the right people," Kayla laughed.

"Who's she?" Ginny frowned.

"Friend of Kevin's!" Fred yelled back.

"And she wants to play against us too?" Ginny called.

"Yep! And Scorp, McCaull and Jones!" James said.

"You only need another two players!" Ginny grinned. "I don't think we've ever had a family versus friends match before! Too many friends couldn't hold up whilst playing with us!"

"One problem with that!" Al called. "There's too many family versus too few friends."

"Not if the ones who married into the family play against us," Rose said.

"Where does that leave me?" Teddy huffed.

"And does that include our parents who technically married in?" Lily asked.

"No, there's no way I'm pitting your dad against your mum," Rose laughed. "And it leaves you anywhere you want to be Teddy..."

"I choose Scorp's team," Teddy grinned.

"You mean Kevin's team," Scorp smirked.

"Hey! Don't start pinning this on me!" Kevin cried. "I just wanted to join in!"

"You realise that every other person who's ever 'just wanted to join in' has ended up married to one of us? Right?" Fred shot Kevin a shit-eating grin as the poor man did his best not to give in to the burn he could feel heating his cheeks.

"Who's Kayla going to marry then?" Kevin asked. "Since she was the one who challenged you all to begin with..."

"Exactly my good friend," Fred said slowly. "She _challenged_ us, you merely wanted to play _with_ us..."

"Oh shove off!" Kevin huffed good-naturedly. "I just didn't see why we had to watch you lot have all the fun."

"Well, I count fourteen on our team without Teddy," Albus said. "How are we going to play fourteen versus eight?"

"Nine," Bernie said. "I'll play."

"We just need five more players," Rose said.

"And another box of balls," Ginny grinned as she joined their table, hovering behind Al.

"You want to play one game with fourteen players and two sets of balls?!" Fred asked.

"Yep," Ginny said.

"I'll play!" Flick huffed a little indignantly, irritated that she hadn't already been counted.

"Ten," Albus said.

"Gabe can play too," Scorp said.

"I can?" Gabe said. "Do I get a choice?"

"No," Rose said. "Adam can play too, he's still obligated to do as we tell him for a while."

"I think Connie might play if we ask her nicely," Lily said. "I've got to know her quite well since we've been back at school."

"So that leaves us one down," Kevin said.

"Hey dad!" Scorp yelled across the tables. "You want in on a double-team quidditch match tomorrow?!"

"Sure, I can teach Harry how to fly properly," Draco smirked as Harry choked on his drink, outraged at the galling comment.

Scorp grinned as he turned back to the table, fourteen players all signed up. Rose chuckled as she watched Harry and Draco argue about who the better quidditch player was, Ginny rolled her eyes before going to split them up.

"So, we're on for tomorrow then?" Kevin turned to James and Fred.

"Oh, we're on!" Fred grinned.

 **A/N So I hope you're enjoying the return of this fic. I'm not all that happy with this chapter, it doesn't feel as good as the last one, sorry about that. I also need to apologise for the length of it since I said the shortest chapter was about 8000 words and this one is just over 7000, I don't know why because I could have sworn it was longer. Anyway, thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews, I really do appreciate them. And thanks for sticking with this story. Because this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be (and because I'm super busy on Saturday) I'm going to post today and tomorrow, then we'll be back to every other day after that :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Just as quick sort of warning, there is a little bit of smut at the end of this chapter. Basically in the last scene, so if anyone wants to skip that bit you know where it is and what's likely to happen!**

Chapter 43

The barbecue was in full swing by one o'clock. The whole family were milling around along with a few friends as more people started arriving. Connie had turned up with Hugo during the morning and Mia was currently tearing around the garden with Fred's twin girls Chloe and Charlie. Frankie, Max and Mickey had accosted Scorp to kick a ball around, who in turn had roped Albus, James, Teddy and Fred into playing too (also known as getting out of setting up duty by keeping the kids occupied). Adam was sat playing with Gracie, Dom stuck to his side while Vic held onto Juliette as she bounced up and down. Archie crawled around the blanket while Samuel ran around screaming as Harry chased him across the grass. Hermione, Fleur, Angie and Molly were helping Bill, Charlie and Percy with the gazebo while George and Ginny sorted the tables and chairs (supposedly, although it mimicked an old memory Hermione had when she was fourteen of watching Bill and Charlie 'sort the tables'). The rest of the family were wondering about and doing odd jobs in between actually controlling the children. As more friends started to arrive the space became a little more crowded. Scorpius was still running around with the ball when Kevin walked through the back door.

Scorpius looked around the garden quickly, trying to find where Lily was. He zeroed in on her over by Ginny and George, where the tables were now grounded but the chairs were at war instead. He bowed out of the not-quite-a-football game, making his way towards the house. Lily caught his eye as he walked and he gave her a wide, almost evil grin. Scorp could barely stop the loud laugh escaping his lips as he watched four garden chairs fall abruptly from the sky as Lily raced across the garden towards Kevin.

"Kevin!" Lily grinned as she neared him.

"Hey Lily," Kevin smiled. "Are you okay? You seem a little out of breath."

"She just couldn't wait to get to you," Scorpius sniggered as he approached. If Lily wasn't so mad at Scorp she might have noticed Kevin's cheeks turning the same colour as her own.

"Don't be so ridiculous Scorpius," Lily hissed. "I've just been working hard to set up the garden."

"Yes, because playing chair wars with your mum and Uncle is considered both hard work and helping," Scorp scoffed, raising his eyebrows at her in jest.

"Chair wars?" Kevin smirked, giving Lily a curious look. She pointed to Ginny and George who were still at it and Kevin burst out laughing.

"That looks like the most fun," he grinned.

"Well, there's always room for one more player, I think Uncle George could use a teammate," Lily said. "Me and mum were beating the pants off him a second ago."

"Sure, I'd love to kick your arse with a garden chair," Kevin said.

"Prepare for war," Lily said darkly as she led Kevin over to the battleground. Scorp shook his head and chuckled at them.

"What's so funny?" Al asked with a frown as he ran up behind his friend.

"Kevin and Lily," Scorp motioned to the now four player chair fight that was happening the other side of the garden.

"Isn't he like eleven years older than her?" Al said.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Scorp asked.

"He's a bit old for her isn't he?" Al said, his brow furrowed in a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Dude, age is just a number. It's not like she's a kid, and it's not like she's easily led or easily influenced," Scorp said. "Seriously, she's got a stubborn, feisty streak a mile wide."

"That's true," Al sighed. "It's just, after Dex, you know? She is my little sister..."

"And if anything happens between them, you are quite within your right to have a chat the same as you did with me," Scorp smirked.

"The guy is ten years older than me," Al scoffed. "I don't think it's something that's all that likely to happen."

"You, James, Teddy and Fred are some of the most intimidating and protective fuckers I've ever met," Scorp said. "Age is just a number when it comes to that too. I mean Hugo is younger than me and I was still worried about how he'd be with me. Not to mention that your dad is Harry Potter and he's likely to have a word with any prospective boyfriend his little girl has."

"Nah, Dad's pretty chill," Al said. "Mum on the other hand..." he sniggered at the thought of that conversation.

.

"Hey guys!" Louise called to the pair as she stepped into the sun from the shade of the house, another girl trailing behind her.

"Hey Lou," Al smiled and waved, internally groaning as his mother and Uncle joined their little group, the chair fights having come to an untimely end after Nana scolded them all like the children they apparently were.

"Hi Louise," Ginny smiled widely. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh! This is my little sister Amber," Louise said. "Amber, this is George, Ginny, Scorpius and Albus..."

"Hi," Amber gave them all a small wave, shoving her hands back in her pockets and shrugging.

"I'm sorry I brought her uninvited," Louise said, looking back at her. "She's staying with me for a few days and I couldn't leave her at home on her own."

"Technically you could, you just didn't want to," Amber said.

"I like my house," Louise said through gritted teeth. "I'd rather it didn't turn out like your school."

"What happened to your school?" Al asked, his curiosity peaked.

"It blew up," Amber said.

"How? I didn't think you could do magic?" Al frowned.

"I can't," Amber said. "But you don't need magic to blow something up."

"You don't?" Ginny asked, now also intrigued.

"No, just a few everyday household items, well, for us muggles anyway," Amber huffed. "You mix them all together in the exact right way and add a catalyst at just the right time...then BOOM!"

"You built a bomb?!" George's eyes went wide.

"A wizard who actually knows what I'm talking about!" Amber cried happily. "And yes, I built a bomb. But it wasn't a big one, no one got hurt, and I didn't mean to blow the school up-"

"You built a highly explosive device just to see if you could and then used the school as your testing grounds to see if it would work," Louise snapped, her tone becoming strained.

"I said I was sorry! And it's not like I got caught!" Amber cried. "God, you're so sensitive! Just because you're a part of the magic police or whatever. I made sure no one was going to get hurt..."

"What about the education of the children who now have no school to attend?" Louise said.

"It's school! No one wants to be there!" Amber said. "And it wasn't the whole school, it was just the English department and surrounding humanities classrooms. I even called the fire brigade myself so the fire wouldn't get out of control."

"Yes, you're a bloody saint," Louise hissed. "She's staying with me because mum and Dad are too upset with her at the moment. She doesn't seem to understand the gravity of her actions."

" _She_ is standing right next to you," Amber growled. "And she understands them just fine."

"You brought her to the wrong place if wanted any sympathy," Ginny grimaced.

"She blew up half her school," Louise said, bewildered at Ginny's lack of parental outrage.

"Aside from the fact that my brothers were the infamous Weasley twins who turned a whole corridor of our school into a swamp before leaving in a shower of self-made fireworks, _and_ the fact that my husband is the son of an equally infamous marauder who became an animagus at fifteen so he could run around with his werewolf mate on full moons, blowing up part of a school isn't all that bad," Ginny sighed. "When you have children of your own and you have to be held accountable for the shit they do, then come and talk to me. Being a sibling of a trouble maker is easy in comparison."

"I don't remember any of your three blowing up half of Hogwarts," Louise huffed.

"Nah, but we moved the quidditch pitch," Albus said with a smirk.

" _You_ did that?!" Louise shrieked.

"Most of the crap that happened in school was down to a Weasley or a Potter, unless it was Teddy." Albus shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I really didn't think when I decided it was a good idea to bring my sister here..." Louise groaned and looked forlornly at a grinning Amber.

"That is an understatement," George chuckled.

"Seriously, when you're on first name terms with the Headmistress, who just owl's you a list of infractions on a weekly basis about which kid did what, then it's bad," Ginny said. "My meetings with Minerva are scheduled for every Friday night so we can discuss whatever punishment is necessary. I still go if my children have apparently been good because we believe we're entitled to a celebratory drink if they managed to steer clear of getting caught."

"Oh, so it's not that you didn't do anything bad it's just that you didn't get caught?" Amber laughed.

"Exactly," Albus grinned.

.

"How did your parents know it was you who set the bomb?" Ginny asked.

"They caught me sneaking away from the sight," Amber sighed. "I forgot they were out that night and they drove past as I jumped over the fence. All it took was one look at me and one look at the burning building behind me...it didn't exactly take a genius to put the two together."

"How come they didn't report you?" George asked. "Building and using a bomb is quite an offence in the muggle world, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is," Amber nodded sullenly. "I think they were trying to save what little future I might have left. No one actually got hurt and they've made a hefty anonymous donation to the school for rebuilding. It was a stupid thing to do but...I did do it and I shouldn't have."

"Why can't you say stuff like that to mum and Dad?!" Louise huffed. "You haven't even said you're sorry!"

"I'll get round to it," Amber sulked.

"You're such an intelligent kid Amber, I just don't get why you waste it all on doing such stupid shit!" Louise cried.

"One man's stupid is another man's clever," George said. "Apparently dolphin's are one of the most intelligent creatures on our planet, probably more so than ourselves. We believe that we're the more intelligent species because of all the things we've built and the stuff we've done whereas they splash around in the water all day. And dolphins think they are the more intelligent species for exactly the same reason. Douglas Adams, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, though I forget which book that bit was actually in."

"What's your point?" Louise said.

"I spent seven years doing something everyone else called goofing off and going nowhere," George said. "Now I own the most popular joke shop in the country and am sitting on quite a profitable income, alongside several other shops in the chain." He smiled softly at Amber and gave Louise a resilient look. "My point is, just because she's intelligent, doesn't mean she should have to use that intelligence the way you or anyone else tells her to. It's only a waste if she does nothing with it, it's not necessarily a waste if she's doing something with it that a lot of people just don't approve of."

"Do you people adopt? Would either of you be interested in a new daughter?" Amber smirked at Ginny and George before turning to Al and Scorp. "Or a girlfriend maybe?"

"I'm engaged so I'll pass thanks," Scorp chuckled.

"Amber!" Louise hissed in embarrassment.

"I'm apparently supposed to end up with your sister," Al sighed, shooting his mum a frustrated glare. "I'd rather not give my mother any more ideas."

"You and Louise?" Amber frowned. "Are you sure about that?"

"We most definitely aren't," Louise said. "But Ginny seems to think so."

"You're just very cute together," Ginny said defensively. "I think you'd make a lovely couple and I don't see what's so wrong about that."

Amber started laughing, her giggles escalating into something infectious that had everyone but Ginny joining in. "They'd make an awful couple and I've only been here ten minutes!"

"And you're so sure of that because?" Ginny snapped, more sharply than she meant to, but she wasn't used to such a young girl being so brazen with her.

"Because I know Lou, and its way too obvious that Al's rule breaking comes as second nature to him. She'd spend all her time practically parenting him and he'd spend all his time resenting it," Amber said with a shrug.

"That's exactly it!" Al shook his hands furiously, gesturing at Amber with excitement.

"It is?" Ginny frowned.

"Yeah actually, it is," Louise laughed, looking curiously at her little sister. "You're always so insightful, I forget that sometimes."

"Thanks," Amber grinned. "So no takers on the daughter or the girlfriend thing? Especially now we've cleared all that up?" She looked expectantly between Ginny, George and Al.

"I already have a daughter," George said, "and she's enough of a handful without adding you."

"Me too," Ginny smirked. "So that just leaves Al..."

Albus groaned loudly. "Could you give it a bloody rest with the matchmaking?! I am perfectly fine, alone, on my own, totally single. I do not need you to keep making stupid insinuations between me and any girl who breathes that isn't related to me!" He finished his rant and glared at his mother.

"I was only saying-"

"Well don't!" Al huffed. "I love you mum, I really _really_ do. But do you have any idea how hard it is to like you sometimes?"

"Considering the fact that I raised you, James and Lily, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say yes," Ginny chuckled. "I know exactly what it's like to love someone and not like them all at the same time. But I get your point..."

"Thank you!" Al sighed in relief.

"So, did you wanna be my boyfriend?" Amber asked, her tone light and care-free.

"Wh...what?" Al looked at her with wide eyes. "Why would you think...? I mean...I don't...it's not...I'm _so_ confused right now..."

"You're really cute when you're flustered," Amber chuckled. "You can say no, I won't mind. I mean it's not like you really know me."

Everyone stood gaping at the abrupt young girl as she stood smiling at Al, everyone was gaping except Al who wasn't used to women like Amber and was now trying to resist the urge to nod his head and accept her offer.

.

"Why would you ask him that?!" Louise cried, breaking the astounded silence. "You barely know him-"

"And?" Amber argued. "I just thought I'd take my chances. It would give me a reasonable excuse to hang out with his family a lot, instead of being cooped up in my bedroom because I'm grounded."

"What makes you think mum or Dad would let you out the house to see Al?!" Louise looked at her little sister in exasperation, clearly starting to break.

"He's Harry Potter's son. Even I know how to use that to my advantage," Amber shrugged.

"That's called using people, Amber," Louise snapped.

"It would be 'using people' if he was a plain and boring accountant with the personality of a fish," Amber said. "But he's not, he's a good guy with a penchant for mischievous and it doesn't hurt that he's fit as fu-"

"Amber!" Louise shrieked, her face red with embarrassment.

"What? I'm just being honest?" Amber held her hands up in surrender, shooting Al a wicked smirk which he then returned.

"I just don't get you!" Louise huffed.

"I do," Al grinned.

"Don't start giving her ideas, Al!" Louise snapped.

"Hey, she started it," Al said.

"Did not!" Amber cried.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Enough!" Ginny, Scorp and Louise yelled all at the same time, George watched with a knowing grin and Al and Amber smirked at one another.

"What? She started it!" Al said, unable to keep the mischievous smile off his face.

"Did not!" Amber grinned.

"Don't!" Ginny said. "Do not start that again!"

"I have an offer for you," George said. "It's not one of adoption, but it is more of a job prospect."

"Keep talking," Amber said.

"How would you like to consult on a super secret mission we're all a part of at the Ministry of Magic?" George said.

"That's sounds like fun," Amber grinned.

"Why would you invite her to work with us?" Louise growled at George.

"Because she's smart and intuitive. Not to mention the whole of our mission hinges on neutralising magic, and none of us have any real idea what to do after that," George said. "If Amber can break into her school undetected, plant a bomb, detonate it and call the fire brigade all without getting caught I'd bet she has skills and I for one think they'd be worth utilising."

"What do I get paid?" Amber asked.

"You don't, it's sort of voluntary," George said sheepishly. "However, you work with us on this and I'll guarantee you a job at my joke shop with a paying wage to boot."

"How is a muggle supposed to work in a magic shop?" Amber scoffed.

"By being the cleverest muggle that there ever was," George responded. "Just because you can't do magic doesn't mean you can't create it, in the muggle sense."

"Plus it would get you out of being grounded for the whole of forever," Al pointed out. "He is Harry Potter's brother-in-law..."

"I'm not sure whether that will override his status as a bad influence or just neutralise it," Amber said.

"Which one of your parents is the muggle?" George asked.

"My dad," Amber said.

George grimaced. "I'll be lucky if it neutralises it..."

"Can you blame mothers everywhere?" Ginny laughed. "You seriously are the bane of their very existence."

"I'm not the bane of yours," George pouted.

"No, because you're my big brother and you had ample time to brainwash me from the start," Ginny said.

"That's wasn't all me!" George smirked. "Fred had a good deal to do with that too!"

"Yeah that's true," Ginny smiled warmly. "And we can't have him rolling in his grave because I went and got all responsible."

"Exactly," George said with a nod, flinging an arm around Ginny's shoulders and giving her a slightly tighter than normal squeeze.

"Who's Fred?" Amber asked, her tone gentle but her question abrupt nonetheless.

"Amber!" Louise hissed again, her cheeks flushing red for the hundredth time that day, because of her sister, again.

"He's my twin brother," George said patiently. "He died in the wizarding war, over twenty years ago now."

"You know, my dad says that people only ever really die when they're forgotten," Amber smiled softly at George and Ginny. "I'm sorry he's gone, but if it's okay to say, it doesn't really sound like you've lost him yet."

"No, I suppose we haven't," George said.

"So was it you and him that came up with the joke shop?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, we came up with all the products and ideas," George said.

"Your brother sounds like a right laugh," Amber grinned.

"Yeah he is...was..." George cleared his throat.

"No, _is_ is right," Amber grinned. "He's just not around to prove it right now."

George chuckled at her as she shrugged and grinned sweetly at him. "Freddie would have loved you."

"I feel like I would have loved Freddie," Amber laughed. "But I guess I'll just have to make do with the rest of you..."

"Scorp! Al!" Frankie called from across the garden. "What's taking you so long?!"

"We're coming!" Scorp yelled back. "Come on Al, football awaits and it looks as though James, Fred and Teddy are about to get their arses handed to them."

"Yeah, I'm coming," Al said, a hint of reluctancy in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Scorp.

"You're playing muggle football?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, the kids can't really play quidditch since they're too little," Al said.

"Can I play?" She said.

"I can't see why not," Al shrugged, a smile breaking through his attempted nonchalant expression.

"Beat you there," Amber said as she took off running and Al raced along behind her.

"I did not think this through..." Louise mumbled in horror as she watched them push and shove each other playfully.

"No, you really didn't," Ginny sighed defeatedly. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted."

"What was?" Scorp frowned.

"The world," George smirked.

"Don't be so melodramatic," Scorp laughed, following the two idiots at a much slower pace.

.

About an hour later, the football game had gotten well out of hand. The teams were tied 3:3, Amber, Scorp and Teddy versus Fred, James and Al. The kids were currently sat at the sidelines watching as the grown ups got carried away.

"Next goal wins!" Fred said, as the ball was passed to him in the middle of the makeshift pitch.

"Okay, you're on," Scorp said with a grin.

Fred began to dribble the ball up the garden towards the goal where Teddy was standing. Scorp tackled him and took the ball, heading in the opposite direction towards the goal James was standing in. Al stole the ball off Scorp, moving towards Teddy again.

"Ahh!" Al cried, faltering as Amber launched herself onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Scorp! Get the ball then!" Amber yelled, ignoring the curious looks from the rest of the players.

"No!" Al tried to twist out of a tackle, with Amber practically strangling him, but it didn't work. Scorp took the ball and began to run it down the pitch.

Amber jumped down as soon as Al had lost the ball, running after Scorp who then passed it to her. She shrieked as she felt an arm loop around her waist and tug her backwards.

"Two can play at that game!" Fred laughed at her as he swung her round and away from the ball. "Al!"

Albus took the ball and headed back towards Teddy, Fred running ahead of him to get ready for a pass.

Amber sprinted up towards Fred and shoved him hard enough that he fell on his arse before doing a complete u-turn with the ball, only to be picked up by Albus and hoisted over his shoulder as he stole the ball and dribbled it further towards Teddy's goal.

"Put me down!" Amber cried, pounding her fists against his back.

"Nope," Al laughed, watching as Fred grabbed hold of Scorpius and held him still. Al was almost at the goal, he took aim and was about to kick the ball when Scorp appeared out of nowhere, having broken free of Fred. Scorp managed a spectacular sliding tackle, taking Al and ultimately Amber down with him. Amber screamed, landing somewhat awkwardly on top of Albus as he fell backwards. Before he knew it, she'd pushed herself up off the ground, covered in mud and dirt, and sat on him as she yelled for Scorp to move it whilst Teddy took down Fred.

"You're far too tiny to stop me," Al laughed, putting his hands on Amber's waist ready to move her.

"Who said I was going to stop you with my body weight?" Amber smirked. Before Al could even register what she'd said, Amber swooped down and pressed her lips to his. Al responded without hesitation, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her forward as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. A hand trailed its way up her back to cup her face and the two seemed abruptly and totally oblivious to the surrounding family members and friends all milling around the garden.

"Hey! You two!" Scorp yelled while several people stood around gaping at them. "This is a family thing, there are kids here you know?" He laughed.

"Did we win?" Amber asked, sitting back on her haunches but still straddling Al.

"Yeah, we won," Scorp smirked, Al looking a little dazed. "I think your diversion worked nicely though."

"Men are just so easy to distract," Amber snickered.

"You are most definitely a witch," Al glared playfully. "Just without the magic." He dug his fingers into her sides and began tickling her, sitting up to get a better grip.

Amber squealed and shrieked, writhing around underneath Albus' merciless assault.

"Merlin Al!" Louise cried from the sidelines, looking at him in exasperation. "Please stop, if only to shut her up!"

"Oh, you want to shut her up?" Al grinned. "I can do that..." his hands instantly left Amber's sides and came to rest on her cheeks, bringing their lips back together in sweet but still-too-passionate kiss.

"Oh for the love of...!" Louise flung her arms up in the air. "That is not what I meant! And it's not something I wanted to see either!"

"No but it did shut her up," Al said as he pulled back from her. Louise just stalked off, unsure whether to be amused of pissed off.

"You know, you never did answer my question," Amber said.

"Which one?" Al frowned.

"The one where I asked if you wanted to be my boyfriend," Amber said.

"Are you asking me a second time?" Al teased.

"I don't generally go round snogging boys I'm not interested in," Amber said. "But if you'd rather, I can continue to snog other boys I'm interested in while you snog other girls you're interested in-"

"I'm not interested in other girls," Al said abruptly, not really thinking about his response other than that the idea of her snogging other guys really made him mad. Madder than he should have been since she was someone he'd met that same day and didn't know all that well.

"You're not?" Amber smiled.

"No," Al said, smiling with her. It suddenly hit him then that he hadn't even stopped to think about his crush on Polly, which now seemed pretty non-existent.

"So...?" Amber raised an eyebrow at him expectantly, shifting a little nervously in his lap.

"This is fucking insane, you know that, right?" Al murmured just low enough for only her to hear.

"Insane is kind of my game," Amber shrugged.

"Merlin, I don't think I'm ever going to be able to stop thinking about you," Al sighed.

"So, is that a yes?" Amber smirked.

"I have a feeling that saying no would turn out to be the biggest regret of my life," Al murmured.

"I have a feeling that hearing you say no would be the biggest disappointment in mine," she said.

"They're going to call us crazy idiots," Al said.

"We _are_ crazy idiots," Amber laughed.

"You make a compelling point," he grinned as he leant in towards her, his hand sliding along her jaw and gripping the back of her neck.

"Don't expect to ever win an argument against me, I have a lot of compelling points," Amber said, her eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips.

"Really? I doubt you could win every argument we ever have," Albus scoffed.

"Of course I could," she mumbled against his lips, so close they were almost on hers. "Whenever it looks like I'm losing I'll just take all my clothes off..."

Albus' eyes widened before filling with a heat and intensity he'd not realised he possessed. The girl sat astride him, playing such blunt and brutal games, seemed to set fire to something within him that he couldn't control, and much less wanted to. He'd known this girl all of ten seconds in the grand scheme of things and yet he couldn't envision a life without her. This was bloody ridiculous, and yet it was glorious and for the first time in a long time, Albus Potter didn't give a shit about what anyone thought or whether it would work out in the end. All he knew was that whatever heartache may or may not come from this, she'd make it all worth it in the end.

"Fuck it, let's just go with it," Albus said, pressing his lips to hers lightly and kissing her with a little less haste this time.

Amber was caught off guard by the amount of feeling Albus could put into a kiss. He was slow and soft and careful, wanting to take his time instead of rush through it like the last two times that occurred not ten minutes ago.

.

"Oi! Al! Foods ready!" James yelled at his little brother, completely ruining their cosy little moment.

"Okay! We're coming!" Al called back.

"I know you are, I'm just intrigued to see which term for that word you're going to be using exactly," James teased, laughing as Al flipped him the bird.

"Shove off James!" Al huffed as a he disentangled himself from a thoroughly blushing Amber. Taking her hand he gently pulled her over towards his brother and the rest of his family.

"Are you going to introduce us?" James asked.

"You've been playing football with her all afternoon..." Al pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I know her name," James scoffed. "Or did you not notice the way I was referring to her as 'that girl' the whole time?"

"I did," Amber said, sending him a pointed look which made James shift in an appropriately ashamed sort of way.

"James, this is my girlfriend Amber," Albus said, smirking at the shocked look on James' face. "She's also Louise's younger sister."

"When did you two meet?" James frowned.

Albus looked at his pretend watch and then back up at James. "About ten minutes before the football match we just had."

"Wow, you move fast," James teased.

"Says the guy who knocked his girlfriend up six months after meeting her with a whole term and a half left of school?" Albus raised his eyebrows at him.

"Fair enough baby brother," James conceded quickly. "But she's still got another year and a half left of school, so don't get too cocky."

"I've learnt from your mistakes," Al laughed.

"And you're not crushing on Polly anymore!" James suddenly realised. "Amber seems wonderful, I couldn't be happier for you!" He changed his tune abruptly, a wide grin plastering his face.

"Who's Polly?" Amber asked.

"My future wife," James said.

"You had a crush on your future sister-in-law?" Amber smirked at him.

"Just...Polly!" Al called resignedly, gesturing for her to come and join them. Polly frowned at him and came wondering over, closely followed by a few other interested family members.

"What's up?" Polly asked, her brows still furrowed.

"Amber meet Polly. Polly, Amber," Al introduced them.

"Hi," Polly smiled sweetly.

"Okay, now I get it," Amber smiled back.

"Get what?" Polly's frown intensified.

"You do?!" James cried at the same time.

"She bloody hot," Amber said with a shrug.

Albus stuck his tongue out at James.

"I don't understand what's happening right now?" Polly said.

"Amber is my new girlfriend, James was telling her all about my crush on you," Al explained.

"Oh!" Polly said, rounding on her fiancé as her hands found her hips. "James, what have I told you about picking on your brother?!"

"Uh, I believe the word you used was don't?" James said, wincing as Polly gave him a loving slap across his shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you Amber," Polly grinned.

"Nice to meet you too," Amber nodded, smiling.

"You met her today," Rose frowned.

"Yes I did," Al said. "And don't you start, you hated Scorp for the best part of seven years before you managed a complete one eighty in less than six months..."

"He's my soulmate," Rose smirked.

"That is not a valid excuse for everything you do together," Al growled. "And it's not like Amber can cast a patronus even if she wanted to."

"Why not?" Victoire frowned.

"Because she's Louise's muggle sister," Al said.

"Fair enough," Vic said. "Are you going to stand there guarding her all night or are you going to introduce us all?"

"And see if she's here to stay?" Roxie smirked, subconsciously smoothing her hands over her slightly protruding bump.

"Challenge accepted," Amber grinned.

"Oh Merlin not another one!" Dom cried. "You'll fit right in with a mentality like that!" She said to Amber.

"You don't have to sympathy date Al to do it either," Fred grinned.

"Hey!" Al cried.

"Welcome to the family," Teddy said. "But just so you know, we won't guarantee your safety."

Amber laughed as they all trekked over to the table to sit down. George made a big show and dance of pointing out Amber and Al's new proximity to one another, the couple then just came out with it and the table collectively looked at them as though they were mad but unsurprised. The food was amazing and went down a treat, everyone enjoying themselves and the surrounding conversations. The newest members of the family sat and drank it all in, amazed at how such a large group of people could truly have so much love for one another.

.

"Right, I believe it's Quidditch o'clock," Ginny grinned.

"I believe it is!" Fred said excitedly.

"I've been waiting for this all day!" Teddy jumped up, racing towards the make-shift pitch at the back of the Burrow's garden. Harry was not far behind him, waving his wand and making a second set of goal posts appear at either end of the pitch.

"So how's this going to work then?" McCaull asked.

"Once the second snitch gets caught, the game is over," Scorpius offered. "Until then the rules remain the same, there are just double of everything..."

"Sounds good to me," Rose nodded.

"Have fun going down Granger," Scorp smirked, pulling her in for a quick kiss while he called for his broom.

"You wish Malfoy," Rose chuckled, "we've been playing together for years. You won't beat us."

"This is the first time I think I've ever truly been gutted I wasn't a witch," Amber sighed to Al as she watched Scorp and Rose kiss between comebacks.

"Well, just because you aren't a witch, doesn't mean you can't play," Al murmured, a wicked grin on his lips. "I'll fly while you play..."

"You're on!" Amber squealed excitedly.

The teams shuffled onto the pitch, separating into their two respective teams before rising into the air. Twenty nine bodies hovering several hundred feet off the ground was no small sight. The teams were as follows:

Family-

Ron and Hugo (keepers), Harry and Charlie (seekers), Albus [and Amber], Lily, George and Fred (beaters), James, Ginny, Rose, Dom, Victoire and Angelina (chasers)

Others-

McCaull and Teddy (keepers), Draco and Scorpius (seekers), Flick, Kevin, Polly and Jones (beaters), Adam, Sarah, Connie, Kayla, Bernie and Gabe (chasers).

"I'm starting to wonder if this was a good idea," Ginny said.

"We'll find out before long," McCaull laughed.

"Hey!" Flick cried. "What is Amber doing on your broom?!" She pointed menacingly at Albus.

"She wanted to play and I didn't want to leave her behind."

"No!" Flick snapped quickly. "It's Potter/Weasley vs the rest of us, she's not a Potter or a Weasley!" Flick flew quickly towards Albus and tugged on Amber's upper arm. "Give her here, if she's going to play she's playing with us!"

"What?!" Al looked thoroughly put out but did nothing as Amber gracefully swung herself off his broom and onto Flick's, wrapping her arms tightly around his friend's waist.

"Rules are rules sweetheart," Amber said with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"I like this one," Flick said. "And she feels nice too, she's got some decent curves on her-"

"Felicity!" Al hissed, his cheeks flaming. "I'm sorry Amber-"

"It's fine, I can take a compliment, I'm not fussed where it comes from," she shrugged.

"Here, take this..." Flick passed Amber her beaters bat and went to join the rest of the team.

"Nice catch there Flick," Scorp grinned as she sailed past him.

"Thank you," Flick smiled, getting into position.

"Ok, so we have two quaffles, we're going to need two players from each team to start..." Harry yelled.

"I'll go," Angelina volunteered herself.

"Me too," James said, floating forwards alongside his Aunt.

"I'll go," Sarah sighed as the rest of the chasers all looked a little worriedly at Angelina, a Hogwarts quidditch legend.

"I'll come with you," Connie grinned, watching as James' face dropped a little. "I'm betting Potter has a bit of heart and isn't going to want to take me out on our first scuffle..."

"Ooo! You do fit in well around here!" Sarah snickered, high-fiving the clever young woman. "Girl knows how to read the room."

The four players faced off against each other and predictably Angelina and Connie ended up with the quaffles.

It was chaos, to put it mildly. Everyone was everywhere and no one knew who they were supposed to be following or helping out. Harry, Ginny, Charlie and James were all yelling at everyone on their team, having been Captains of some description in their lifetime; unfortunately for them the saying 'too many cooks will spoil the broth' was actually very true, illustrated by the fact that the only Captain on the opposition's team was McCaull and he had the lot of them flying circles around the family within ten minutes.

"Scorp you circle that half of the pitch," he yelled from his goal posts, "Draco take the other half, and talk to each other while you're up there, but with your eyes not your mouths!" The two blondes nodded and soared away.

"Okay, I want Connie, Bernie and Adam on one quaffle, and stay with it!" McCaull continued to direct. "Gabe, Sarah and Kayla, you guys stay on the other one! Switch out if you want but make sure there're always three of you on a quaffle at any given moment!" The chasers nodded, flying off with wide grins on their faces.

"Beaters! Flick and Jonesy-baby, you stay on one set of chasers!" McCaull winked at his professional teammate and long standing friend. "Polly and Kev, you take the other...again you can switch but try to keep yourselves in twos. Unless you can see an opening that would work with four of you working together, got it?!"

"Got it!" They called back in unison.

"You good up there Ted?" McCaull called to his second keeper.

"Never been better," Teddy grinned.

"Then let's flatten your fucking family!" McCaull laughed.

Rose watched as the enemy all dispersed with renewed direction and knew she had to do something. "Hey! You lot! Stop fighting and stop confusing everyone!" She glared at the supposed grown ups who were now looking like they were about to lose their shit with each other. "For starters, this is supposed to be a friendly game! And secondly, if you don't wind your necks in this whole thing is going to be over before we've even had a chance to play!"

"Well what do you suggest?" Ginny snapped.

"McCaull is Captaining them," Rose said, calling to her teammates as they played the game. "They're playing a partially linked double team, watch them..." she gave them a minute to see what she was saying before jumping back in. "I reckon we should make just one big one, play a different game and confuse the hell out of them."

"We're listening," Charlie grinned.

"You and Uncle Harry cover Scorp and Draco," Rose said. "Dad and Hugh are obviously covering the hoops. We separate the chasers like the other team, but instead of three and three we do four and two. Auntie Angie and Auntie Gin can play as the tag team while me, Dom, Vic and James play as the four. We don't swap like they are, we just stay focused on our respective quaffles."

"I think I can get on board with that," Angie smirked.

"The beaters all form one big unit, they work together keeping an eye on our quaffle-groups and the bludgers at the same time..." Rose finished.

"Yep, that's good with us, let's go!" George grinned, motioning for everyone to follow Rose's orders.

.

The teams were now flying in some sort of order, although it was difficult to make out what was going on. The family team scored the first few goals, but Friends weren't far behind them. It had been a good hour before any of the four seekers had even caught a glimpse of a snitch. All of a sudden, Harry started diving, Draco hot on his heels. The rest of the teams seemed to halt what they were doing to watch the two long standing rivals battle it out on the pitch in a manner quite similar to one they'd used in school. Both men pushed and shoved each other as they hurtled towards the ground, arms outstretched and barely any distance between them. The two were almost at touching ground when they both pulled up out of their dive, the snitch clutched tightly in Draco's hand. The Friends team applauded loudly.

"And that is how it was supposed to go some twenty odd years ago," Draco smirked.

"Shove of Malfoy, I'll get the next one," Harry huffed.

"You realise that you're basically playing the old Gryffindor team plus some extra recruits, right? All you're missing is Bell and Spinnet and it would be like looking back in bloody time," Draco chuckled.

"I'll give them a call for next time," Harry laughed.

"Yeah, sounds good," Draco said. "I'd offer to reunite the Slytherin team but I fear people would take it the wrong way..."

"Yes, I don't think orchestrating a mass break out of Azkaban for the sake of a quidditch match is really going to fly with the public," Harry said.

"It's a shame really, could have been quite a laugh," Draco sighed in good humour.

"Hey! Old guys! When you're ready to reengage with the rest of the bloody match, there's still another snitch to catch!" Rose barked at the pair as she flew past, quaffle under her arm. Family were currently on 100 points while Friends were now in the lead with 170 thanks to Draco's catch of the first snitch.

Rose cried out as a bludger smashed its way past her, nearly knocking her off her broom. Lily smacked it back towards the opposition with a loud war cry and a few choice words.

"Don't you fucking dare! That's my cousin you little shit!" She yelled across the pitch at the person who'd sent the bludger. Rose nearly fell of her broom again when she realised it was Kevin.

"They're all your fucking family you absolute nutter!" Kevin yelled back, a smirk on his face as he watched Lily zoom away.

Rose passed the quaffle to Dom who had it taken by Adam. He passed it to Connie who ducked out the way of a rather well aimed bludger from Fred. Amber (still sat on the back of Flick's broom) smacked the bludger back, aiming for Ginny who had the second quaffle. Ginny screeched and turned to find the perpetrator, only to be met with a wide grin and a wink from Amber, realising in that moment that she had to begrudgingly respect the girl and was probably a woman after her own heart. Gabe snatched the quaffle from Ginny's hand while she was preoccupied and passed it to Connie who threw it straight through a hoop her boyfriend was supposed to be guarding.

The game continued on as such, Friends still in the lead but Family slowly diminishing the gap. After another hour of playing, Friends were on 190 and Family were on 160 when Charlie spotted the snitch at exactly the same time as Scorpius. The two bolted from opposite sides of the pitch towards the centre, several feet below the place where Draco and Harry had decided to hover and hang out while they watched the game.

Scorpius just managed to close the distance between himself and the snitch a fraction of a second sooner than Charlie could. The Friends team were in uproar, shouting and screaming their delight as the two men landed, the second snitch safely nestled in Scorp's hand.

"I believe this constitutes as beating you?" Scorp smirked at Rose. "I thought you were unbeatable?"

"You had three professional players on your team, including yourself. It would have been highly embarrassing for you to have lost," she huffed.

"If you say so," Scorp chuckled, pulling her towards him and planting his lips on hers. "Do you still love me?"

"Maybe," Rose grumbled, a small smile on her face that she was unable to hide.

"Maybe?" Scorp laughed. "You really want to go with maybe?"

"Maybe," she repeated, her smile getting bigger as Scorp slipped his hands around her waist and brought her closer to him.

He looked down at her lovingly, his eyes twinkling with mirth and mischief. "Maybe?" He asked again, bending his head and bringing his lips back towards hers. He paused, barely any space between them, feeling her chest rise and fall in anticipation and her cheeks burn with desire. "Maybe I'll go get a drink, I'm kind of thirsty after all that flying," he said abruptly, pulling back suddenly and leaving Rose thoroughly unsatisfied.

"Don't you dare!" She cried with a huff, pulling on his arm and dragging him back to her. Her arms looped around his neck as her lips met his and she kissed him properly and passionately. "You're a bloody tease when you want to be..." she mumbled as they broke apart.

"That was the idea," Scorp smirked. "But then, you did say you maybe still loved me and I didn't want to kiss a girl who maybe loved me..."

"You know I still love you, you idiot," Rose smiled. "You just wanted to use it as an excuse to aggravate me."

"Lovingly aggravate you," Scorp corrected with a grin, kissing her again for good measure.

"Are you two finished yet?" Roxie huffed, walking across the field to interrupt them. "All these bloody couples are making me sick!"

"Sorry Rox," Rose said, turning to face her grumbling cousin. Scorp swung an arm over her shoulder and grinned.

"It's really sweet and everything but Merlin is it sickly," she groaned. "I'm happy for everyone, but at three months pregnant with no boyfriend I can't help get a little frustrated..."

"You'll be okay, Rox," Rose said, swinging an arm around her cousin and hugging her tightly, Scorp's arm still around her.

"No luck with Rich yet then?" Scorp sighed.

"No," Roxie shook her head. "And if I'm honest, I don't think I really want what Dom and Adam have. I was never all that happy or in love with Rich. It would just be nice if he had something to do with his kid..."

"Maybe try telling him that?" Rose said.

"It's worth a shot," Scorp said.

"I will, eventually," Roxie said. "I'm just not averse to making him suffer a little more."

"He deserves it," Scorp smirked.

"That he does," Roxie grinned.

"So, did you enjoy the match?" Rose asked as the three of them started walking back towards the house.

"I'd have enjoyed it more if I was playing," Roxie grumbled.

"I know, but the healers said you have to be careful," Rose sighed. "You haven't got any complications yet but you're likely to develop them if you're doing things that are too strenuous, and a quidditch match definitely fits that category."

"Thanks miss second healer," Roxie scowled.

"Oh hush, you love that kid more than anything already," Rose smiled as she gently bumped Roxie's hip with her own.

"Yeah, I do," Roxie sighed blissfully. "And I suppose it's only right that you pair are just as conscious of my health and the baby's, considering you're going to be its godparents."

"What?" Scorp stopped short and the two girls turned back to face him with small frowns on their faces. "You want me to be a godparent?"

"Yes," Roxie said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Why? Seriously?" Roxie looked at him incredulously. "I can't think of a better role model or any other person who's been as supportive as you, other than Rose and the rest of my family."

"Exactly, you have a lot of family," Scorp said, a little bewildered.

"Yeah, but we're all godparents to each other's kids. I figured this was far more fitting," Roxie said. "You're the one who showed me how much I wanted this baby in the first place, because I most likely would have spent the next forever thinking it was the biggest mistake I ever made."

"Well, I suppose, when you put it like that," Scorp mumbled.

"Just say 'that sounds great, I'd love to be a godparent, thanks Roxie' and we'll leave it at that," Roxie smirked.

"I'd be honoured to be a godparent for your baby Rox, thank you," Scorp said sincerely.

"You realise I'm extending the duties of that role to include impromptu babysitting services and general, all-round shared responsibility for the child," she said. "So if it's screwed up when it's older it's both your faults too."

"I would be happy to help screw it up," Scorpius smirked. "I don't believe there's an alternative outcome with a family like this one."

"Well at least you know your kids are already doomed," Roxie laughed.

"I wouldn't have them doomed in any other way," Scorp grinned. Rose nudged him affectionately and the three of them continued on back to the house.

They said goodbye to those that had to get back to school, Lily giving everyone a hug and lingering a little longer with Kevin. The next lot to leave were most of the people that made up the Friends team, including Kevin and his mates and Scorp's quidditch friends. Albus took Amber's number and promised to call her the minute he got home, and to save her from solitary confinement much to the chagrin of her sister. Soon, the only people left were Rose and her family, Harry and Ginny, Draco and Scorpius.

"Well, it's been a good day, thanks Mum," Ron grinned at his mother and she hugged him goodbye.

"It has been, it's a shame we have to call it a day," Harry sighed.

"Well..." Ron looked sheepishly at Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you can come back to ours for drinks," she sighed. "Nice subtle hint boys."

"I love you," Ron grinned.

"I love you too," Harry said.

"And me," Ginny beamed.

"Firewhiskey all round!" Ron cried, Rose smiled and shook her head at her dad. "You coming Draco?"

"Uh, sure..." Draco nodded, a little bewildered by the nonchalant invite from the one man who he thought hated him more than anyone.

"That's the spirit," Harry laughed, clapping him on the back. He turned to Molly and gave her big hug. "Thanks mum, see you next time."

"Bye Harry," Molly smiled.

The rest of them all said their goodbyes, Draco getting the shock of his life at being embraced so warmly by the matriarch, and made their way back to Ron and Hermione's through the floo. Rose and Scorp decided to leave them all to it and went back to Malfoy Manor instead.

.

"So that was an interesting turn of events," Scorp mumbled as they stepped through the floo. "My dad going to have drinks with your parents..."

"I know, it's something I thought I'd never see," Rose chuckled.

"I think you broke life as we know it," Scorp smirked.

"Me? Why just me?" Rose grinned as she walked up the stairs and towards Scorp's bedroom.

"Because you were the one who insisted I get your dad to like me-"

"Challenged, actually," Rose corrected.

"And you also insisted you try and fix my dad too," Scorp said.

"Well, you really both had suffered long enough I believe," Rose smiled.

"Mmmm, whatever you say Granger," Scorp mumbled whilst his lips attached themselves to Rose's neck as they passed through the threshold of his room.

"Merlin Scorp, you know what that does to me," Rose sighed, instantly turned on by his sweet kisses.

"Why d'you think I do it?" He chuckled darkly, pressing his fingers tips into her hips as his chest came to rest against her back.

Rose could feel his own growing arousal, and it made the ache between her thighs throb even harder. She moaned softly as Scorpius slipped his hands underneath her shirt and around to her stomach, the warmth of his skin on hers making her desire burn deeper. Rose closed her eyes and instinctively leaned back into him, one hand rising to toy with the hair at the back of his head and the other coming to rest on the hands splayed out on her stomach.

Scorpius nipped and licked at the junction between her neck and her shoulders, kissing and softly suckling up and down between the two. Rose was practically buckling her knees already.

Scorp moved a hand and gently wound his way up her body, slipping his hand underneath her bra to cup her breast. Rose gave out a long and low moan, whimpering as his thumb grazed her nipple tenderly. She swung around quickly, unable to help herself, and crashed her lips into his, looping her arms around his neck and carding her fingers through his hair. Scorpius walked them back towards the bed, setting her down gently. He moved them up towards the pillows and resumed his previous ministrations, listening to Rose purr and whine as he continued to play with her breast, rolling one puckered nipple in his fingers. Their kiss, having deepened and combined with Scorp's skilful fingers, had Rose pleasurably squirming beneath him.

"Fuck Scorp," she moaned breathily. "I can't keep doing this..."

"Doing what?" Scorp smirked, lightly pressing kisses along her jawline and down her neck.

"I can't keep coming at your fingertips," she gasped as he sucked hard on her pulse point.

"Are you sure about that?" He smirked wickedly, his hand trailing teasing patterns across her stomach and settling at the button on her jeans.

"Yes, I'm absolutely certain," Rose said quickly. "I was hoping we could use a different appendage of yours tonight?"

Scorp pulled back abruptly, looking Rose dead in the eye. "Rose..."

"I'm serious Scorpius," she whispered. "I'm ready. I want this to happen."

"Are you sure?" Scorp croaked, a little lost for words.

"Yes, more than anything," Rose nodded. "Just...go slow maybe?"

"How about we go one step at a time?" He smiled softly. "If at any point it's too much or you've had enough, you just let me know?"

"Okay, that sounds good," Rose said. "Just...can I...?" She tugged on his t-shirt and quickly divested him of it, pulling him back to her and connecting their lips again.

Scorpius smirked but he took things slow and steady, sliding his tongue past her lips to tangle with her own he deepened the kiss and spent several long minutes just snogging her senseless. His hands travelled steadily down her body before he grabbed hold of her shirt and pushed it back up and over her breasts. He pulled it off her, reconnecting their lips quickly and making light work of the lace bra she was wearing.

Scorpius groaned at the sight of her beautiful bare breasts, a sound that made Rose shiver with anticipation. He kissed his way down her neck as he fondled one and then the other. He lowered his head and licked one nipple, smiling as Rose gasped. He took the whole thing in his mouth and gave her a light suck, chuckling as she arched of the bed with a low moan and small whimper.

"Merlin Scorp..." she breathed, threading her fingers through his hair as he continued his ministrations whilst a hand worked its way down her stomach and popped open the button of her jeans.

Scorp deftly removed the rest of her clothing, kissing his way down her body and back up again as he did so. His fingers grazed her thighs as he brought them to rest on her hips. His lips found hers again and he pressed himself into her naked form, relishing the feel of her bare breasts against his chest, skin on skin.

Rose's pulse was racing, she could feel the blood rushing around her body and the burning ache of desire between her legs. Her tongue danced with his and she let her own hands travel over the muscled expanse of his back and shoulders. She couldn't help it as they roamed further down his body and settled on the waist band of his jeans. She flicked the button open and dragged the zip down so she could shimmy them off him, leaving him in his boxers and feeling his hardness press delightfully against her throbbing bud. Rose slipped her hand inside and curled her fingers around his cock, pulling gently and smoothing her thumb over his tip as she moved her hand up and down. She smirked proudly hearing him growl against her neck as he kissed his way back down her body.

Scorp moved himself gently away from Rose, knowing he wasn't going to last long if he let her carry on. He never seemed to last all that long when she touched him. He took a nipple in his mouth again and swirled his tongue around it, feeling the deep groan that came from Rose vibrate pleasantly throughout his body. His hand trailed down towards her slit, fingers gently slipping through her already wet centre and pushing softly on her clit. Rose cried out in pleasure and gripped his hair as he continued his torturous little movements.

"Scorp, I want you..." Rose whimpered. "I need you..."

"Rose..." Scorp kissed her on the mouth and looked in her eyes.

"Please..." she whispered. "I really want this."

"You promise me you'll stop if it gets too much?" He murmured.

"I promise," she said.

Scorp kissed her long and hard, gripping her hip with one hand and playing with a breast in the other. He moved so he could wriggle out of his boxers and then they were both completely naked, nothing between them. Scorp smoothed his hand up her leg as he lowered his mouth to a breast. He flicked his thumb across her clit as he flicked his tongue around her nipple, a loud cry ripping itself from Rose's lungs. Scorp slipped his hand further down and gently pushed first one, then two fingers into her tight passageway. He could feel her walls fluttering with near release, begging to reach that one sweet climax.

Rose moaned as Scorp toyed with her a little bit more, sighing in relief as he kissed his way back up to her face and captured her lips with his own. He gently settled himself between her legs like he'd done a millions times before. He kissed her softly, feeling her heart pounding with her chest flush against his. Slowly he began to move forward, shifting slightly to line himself up with her entrance. His tip grazed her inner thigh and all of a sudden he felt her freeze up beneath him.

Rose went from nervous to terrified in less than a second. Feeling him there, against her leg, all she wanted to do was fight him off and flee. Before she'd even had chance to tell him she couldn't do it, she found herself rolling over and staring down at him.

"Rosie? Are you okay?" He asked softly, staring up at her from their new position, his hands around her face. She could feel his arousal flush against her backside but she was no longer in panic mode.

"I think so..." she whispered, tears in her eyes over how frustrating it all was.

"I figured this way, you might feel more comfortable and more in control," Scorp said. "And you won't feel as trapped as you did with me on top..."

"Merlin I fucking love you," she said, surging forwards to kiss him deeply. Scorp's hands smoothed up her back to hug her tightly as he moved his mouth in time with hers.

"We can stop Rose, honestly," he whispered. "Please don't make yourself do this..."

"I'm not," she said, in between kisses. "I promise I want this...just...I need you to get me buzzing again. Distract me from my flashback, if you can..."

"I'll see what I can do," Scorp breathed, tangling his hands in her hair as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and sat up a little bit to better bring himself closer to her.

Rose concentrated on his hands, the way they moved along her body, the way they danced lightly on her skin and pressed gently into her flesh. She loved the feel of him flush against her, she found herself moaning at the way his thumbs stroked her nipples and his kisses tickled her jaw and her neck. His hands made light work of bringing her back to the edge of desire again, slipping a finger or two through her folds and playing with her clit again. The feel of him against her backside no longer unnerved her, instead she became so ready to feel him inside of her that she was soon enough pushing Scorpius back down so she could line herself up with him.

Scorpius groaned loud and low as he felt Rose slide herself onto him, her warm, wet centre like nothing else he'd ever felt before. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, with as much love and admiration as he could manage. Rose chuckled as she kissed him, a few tears sliding down her face as she felt all the love and emotion pouring out of the both of them. Feeling him inside her was heaven, they fit so perfectly together and as their hips began to move they fell into a steady rhythm of moaning and kissing, pulling and pushing, panting and groaning. Scorp's hands had gripped her hips as she moved, squeezing in a desperate attempt to maintain some control.

"Merlin Rosie, you feel so fucking good..." Scorp mumbled, his eyes almost rolling in the back of his head. "I love you so damn much..."

Rose attached her lips to his again, her hips grinding into his as she moved on top of him.

"I love you too Scorp," she breathed. "Oh Merlin, you feel incredible!" She moaned his name again as he sucked softly at the little spot on her neck that sent her wild.

Their movements became more frantic, more erratic as they pounded against each other. Panting and gasping for breath, their bodies slick with sweat but their pleasure building immeasurably. Rose lifted herself up slightly and Scorpius groaned at the sight of her, sat astride him with his cock buried to the hilt. He couldn't help but take a breast in his mouth and tease her even more.

"Fuck Scorp, I'm so bloody close..." Rose panted, looking forlornly at him. "It's been too fucking long..."

"I'm so glad you said that," he groaned, partially chuckling as she fell forwards. "I'm not far off myself."

"Roll with me," she whispered, squeezing his hips and gently tumbling onto her back.

Scorpius did as she asked, especially since she didn't really give him the chance to decline. He looked at her in mild shock and worry. "Rosie..."

"I'm fine, I'm more than fine," she smiled, kissing him softly at first and then harder as she wiggled her hips forcing him to move.

Scorpius responded with little thought after that wiggle, unable to think much of a coherent thought. He gripped the back of her neck gently, kissing her long and slow, unable to break it and relishing in the feel of her beautiful body flush against his own. He ran a hand up the outside of her thigh, aware of every single inch of her he could feel and loving her more every second that passed. He gripped her hip again as he drove himself into her, watching in awe as she arched her back and squeezed her eyes shut. His lips found her neck and he kissed up and down it, venturing to the small amount of chest he could reach.

"Scorp, I can't hold on..." Rose breathed.

"Then don't..." he murmured, brushing his lips across her jaw before finding hers.

He kissed her softly once, pulling back slightly to look her in the eyes as he pushed himself into her again and watched her come undone beneath him.

"Merlin, I love you so much Rosie," he sighed, two more stokes and he tumbled into that pleasurable abyss with her.

The two of them lay wrapped around each other, enjoying the hazy post-orgasmic high. Scorp leant up on his elbows, sweeping some of Rose's stray hairs out of her face. He kissed her softly, letting his tongue mingle with her own for a second before pulling back to look back down at her. There were tears in her eyes but this time they looked like happy ones.

"Thank you..." she whispered shyly.

"What for?" Scorp said with a frown. "If anyone should be grateful, it's me."

"For making it so much easier than I thought it would be," Rose sighed, a tear or two escaping and sliding down her cheeks.

Scorpius wiped them away and peppered kisses up and down her face, stopping at her lips and giving her one slow, sweet one. "I'm glad I could, I'm glad it wasn't awful..."

"I've wanted to make love to you for such a long bloody time," Rose grinned. "It just felt right tonight, it felt like the right time."

"So it had nothing to do with the fact that my dad was out and not just across the hall?" Scorp smirked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"A happy coincidence," she chuckled.

"Mmmm, I'm sure," he grinned, leaning back down to capture her lips with his. "I'm going to move now because my arms are aching and I'll squish you if I just let go and fall forwards."

"Yes you will," Rose smirked, sighing as Scorp moved off her and settled down beside her. He looped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. He knew he'd never get tired of feeling her whole body pressed up beside him without an inch of fabric between them.

"Are you okay though Rosie?" Scorp asked softly.

"I'm more than okay," Rose smiled. "I'm wonderful."

"Just because we've done this once, it doesn't mean we have to make a habit of it," he said gently.

"Why? Was it that terrible?" Rose scoffed, her tone teasing.

"Merlin no!" Scorp cried. "I just meant-"

"I know what you meant," she giggled, kissing his chest and nuzzling him with her nose. "And thank you, I appreciate the thought behind it, but...I know I'm safe with you Scorp and that just reinforced it. You're my literal soulmate, we fit together like puzzle pieces."

"We definitely do, don't we," he grinned.

"That was too fucking good not to do again, and soon," Rose sniggered as she found his hand and tangled her fingers up with his. "I promise I'll tell you if I'm not feeling okay with it, or if I'm not comfortable, okay?"

"Okay," he sighed, squeezing her a little bit tighter. "But I ever find out you went back on that promise, for whatever reason, there is going to be hell to pay."

"I won't ever make you anything like him Scorp, I really do promise," Rose whispered.

Scorp just held her a little bit tighter for a moment, dropping a kiss on top of her head. "I love you Rosie, more than anything in the world."

"Me too, love you that is," Rose sighed sleepily. "If I could stay like this forever I'd jump at the chance in a heartbeat."

"Mmmm," Scorp grinned, letting out a loud yawn.

"Sleeping beside you, being here, it's my favourite place in the whole world," she mumbled, snuggling in a little tighter.

"Mine too," Scorp smiled.

"Night Scorp," Rose murmured as she felt her eyes drifting shut.

"Night Rosie," he whispered back, letting sleep take over too.

 **A/N not much of a note here, since I sorted this out the same day as the chapter before it. I hope you enjoyed it and that the end scene wasn't too much or too unbelievable. Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews, the next update will be the day after tomorrow :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks for all the favs follows and reviews, love them all. I'm sorry it's late but I had a job and a half uploading it, I ran into an error of some sorts, so sorry about that.**

 **Haven't got any more chapters written, I'm hoping to update again the day after tomorrow as usual but might end up being the day after that just to get it perfect and nice and long.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 44, hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 44

About a month later as Draco found himself being descended upon by partially uninvited Weasleys, Potters and Lupin amongst several others. He would claim they were entirely uninvited, but Ginny found herself remembering a highly intoxicated Draco who'd made a flippant comment about having them all over to his one Sunday, not realising that flippant comments weren't something you had the liberty of making around this particular family.

"What exactly is going on Weaslette? Did you invite the whole of bloody England?" Draco huffed as yet more people emerged from the fireplace.

"Come off it Draco, it's not like you can't fit them all in!" Ginny scoffed back.

"She has a point dad," Scorp smirked, grinning as Victoire popped Juliette in his arms and wondered out into the gardens.

"Your grandmother is going to have a fit," Draco mumbled, turning away and stalking off to the kitchens.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked as he passed her.

"To the cellar," Draco said. "If you want this to end well, I need to start drinking."

"Actually, you need to stop pretending like you haven't started to love them already and just get on with it," Rose countered.

"Fuck off Granger, as if I'd ever admit that," Draco said as he continued on his mission to find a lot of alcohol.

"Hey Scorp, Rosie," Ron grinned at the pair as he came back through from the gardens. He looked around quickly and Rose groaned, holding back a smirk.

"The cellar is that way, Dad," Rose sighed. "It's the door before you reach the kitchen."

"Thanks love," Ron smiled sheepishly.

"And they said it couldn't be done," Scorp laughed as he watched Ron amble down a hallway looking for his dad, and not with the intention of killing him either.

"There's a lot I can do that they said couldn't be done," Rose smirked.

"Mmm, that I can believe," Scorp mumbled as he pressed his lips to Rose's and gave a quick kiss.

The pair of them headed out to the gardens, Rose's family trailing about the place as if they owned it. Draco's friends were doing a good job of that too, with Blaise lounging comfortably on a sun bed next to the pool that had been installed a few years ago. Thanks to magic, the water was quite warm and so was the air around it, all of which had been charmed to keep everyone a comfortable temperature no matter what time of year it was.

Rose wound her way through the small crowd to find Lily who was talking animatedly to Flick. Scorp had been waylaid by an over-enthusiastic Frankie.

"So, what's going on over here?" Rose asked sweetly.

"Nothing!" Lily cried, her guilt written all over her face.

"Spill it," Rose said.

"She fancies the fuck out of Kevin and doesn't know what to do about it," Flick answered for her.

"Felicity!" Lily shrieked.

"I think you should tell him," Rose said. "I'm going to give you till Christmas and then I'm going to shove you both underneath charmed mistletoe."

"You wouldn't?!" Lily said, turning startled and scared eyes onto Rose.

"Oh I would," she said wickedly.

"You are an awful cousin!" Lily huffed.

"Or the best, depending on how that plays out," Rose smirked.

"I suppose it does have some potential," Lily sighed. "Merlin knows I'm not likely to make a move before then. I don't even know if he likes me that way." She groaned irritably. "For all I know I'm just some stupid kid to him!"

"He likes you that way," Rose said. "Trust me."

"Has he said anything to you?!" Lily shrieked excitedly.

"No, he can't exactly declare something like that since we work with your mother and she'd likely decapitate him just as a warning," Rose sniggered.

"Then how do you know Rose?" She whined.

"Call it intuition," Rose laughed. "That and it's so bloody obvious to everyone but you."

"How is it?" Lily huffed.

"There aren't many people I know who would opt to play garden chair wars with the wife of the boy-who-lived and her brother if they didn't like the girl who invited them to do so," Flick smirked.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Lily cried. "That just means he's up for a laugh."

"Lily, the man played quidditch with you and looked at you as though he found your violence quite adorable and positively endearing," Rose said flatly. "He didn't exactly need to say it after that. Even your mother can see it."

"She can?!" Lily squeaked.

"She can," Ginny appeared beside them. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear..."

Flick and Rose grinned at her and continued to sip on their drinks while Lily glared at all three of them.

"He's much more compliant at work, it's great," Ginny smirked. "I only have to mention you and he's practically tripping over himself to do what I want."

"Mum!" Lily cried in outrage.

"It's true, even I've used it a few times," Flick grimaced.

"Thanks for sharing ladies," Rose huffed.

"Oh come off it," Ginny scoffed. "Like you're so open and honest when it comes to men."

"Excuse me?" Rose tried to look indignant but all she got was guilty.

"It's obvious you've been getting some for a few weeks now and I don't remember hearing you divulging any dirty details," Ginny said, raising her eyebrows contemptuously at her niece.

"You make a very valid point there Auntie Gin," Dom said, sliding in behind the fiery redhead. Vic and Roxie were not far behind and soon Rose found herself surrounded by a gaggle of women all expecting her to dish the dirt.

"I am not telling any of you anything," Rose said, moving to leave the group. She knew it wasn't going to happen and yet she still tried. "Seriously you lot, my lips are sealed."

"Come on Rose! I told you ages ago that we all were dying to know in school!" Dom whinged. "And most of us are still dying to know!"

"I just want to do my duty as your Aunt and make sure you're being thoroughly satisified-"

"Auntie Gin!" Rose hissed in embarrassment.

"So that good, hey?" Roxie snickered.

"Or that bad," Dom winced.

"I am very happy thank you very much," Rose part huffed and part snapped. "My love life is none of your business-"

"Bad, that's bad that is," Dom teased. "You can feel the tension radiating off her."

"Of course I'm fucking tense!" Rose growled. "There are a group of people coercing me into sharing details of my sex life that I'd rather remained private!"

Dom sighed in exasperation. "I don't understand why-"

"Because I don't want to share exactly how and when we choose to make love-"

"Oh that's so cute!" Roxie squealed. "Make love-"

"Fuck off Roxie," Rose grumbled. "I love him and he loves me and we like to express that love physically sometimes..."

"And sometimes you just need to get laid," Vic said with a smile. "There's nothing wrong with either."

"It's not as though any of you have shared your sordid secrets with me!" Rose cried frustratedly.

"Because you never asked!" Dom said.

"James is quite the attentive lover," Polly smiled wickedly.

"Ew! He's my cousin!" Rose grimaced.

"And my son!" Ginny said, pulling a face similar to Rose's before shrugging it out. "I suppose at least I know we raised him right..."

"Why on earth do you all want to know so bad?!" Rose said exasperatedly.

"Because he was the most popular boy in school and shagged nearly every witch in sight! We want to know if the rumours are true!" Dom whined.

"What rumours?" Rose frowned. She'd had better things to do than listen to stupid schoolgirl fantasies about her now fiancé.

"That he's very well endowed," Dom said as an example.

"That he knows just how to use it," Roxie smirked.

"That his skills concerning his tongue are sinful," Dom said.

"Merlin, that is way too much information," Ginny said, looking over at the eighteen year old and shivering in disgust. "I feel like I bit of a pervert."

"You sound like one too," Rose muttered.

"I just wanted you to confess to getting some," Ginny huffed.

"Yes, we've had sex and it was great," Rose said, causing a few girls to squeal excitedly. "We're soulmates." Rose rolled her eyes as her tone went flat. "We aren't going to ever leave one another, we're going to be together forever. It was inevitable you complete bunch of oppressive idiots." She smiled fondly at her family before retreating to a slightly saner part of the garden.

.

"Draco!" A high pitched, incredibly angry voice floated across the garden causing nearly every person in it to stop and turn.

"Astoria, darling," Draco drawled, narrowing his eyes at the blonde bitch who'd dared invade his privacy.

"Hello Astoria," Hermione smiled, her tone icy at best. "Draco said you were out of town for the weekend. A function of some sort? Was it cut short?"

"No, I forgot something," Astoria replied, as sweetly as possible. "I wasn't aware my husband was planning a party in my absence."

"He didn't," Ginny said, no pretence needed. "We invited ourselves."

"Well that's quite rude of you, don't you think?" Astoria scoffed.

"I can think of ruder things to do to a man," Ginny said, eyeing her heatedly. Draco raised his eyebrows at the redhead, her fire practically scorching Astoria's frost-like temperament. He'd hazard a guess that was where Rose got it from, that passionate, almost violent tone of voice.

"Excuse me?" Astoria seethed.

"You heard me," Ginny said.

"Mummy? I'm scared...what's going on?" A small voice floated up to Astoria and the woman froze, her eyes widening slightly.

"Shhh, I told you to stay back and stay quiet!" She hissed.

"Oh! I didn't know you and Draco had more children?" Angie looked startled, her gaze flicking between the pair.

"They don't," Hermione said.

"Oh...!" she stammered. "Sorry..."

"Draco! Now look what's happened!" Astoria screeched. "This is all your fault! This whole thing is entirely your fault!"

"Oh Merlin, yes Tori," Draco huffed. "I'm so sorry I actually have a life, with people in it and everything. Next time I do something I'll be sure to think about how it might inconvenience my non-existent wife!"

"I am very much existent!-"

"Not in my life you aren't," Draco said flippantly, tired of the facade he'd been forced to keep up.

"-I'm standing right here!"

"And why exactly is that? For what reason did you choose to grace us with your winning presence?" Draco drawled. A few people tried to hide their sniggers and smirks as Astoria gave him a most indignant look. She was obviously not used to Draco going against her will.

"I was looking for Scorpius and I couldn't get hold of him," she glared around the crowd, her eyes flicking over everyone as she tried to find him. "What exactly does your mother think of the company you're choosing to keep nowadays?"

"She hasn't left her room, but she'll get over it," Draco said confidently. "Either that or she'll be subjected to staring at the same four walls everyday for the rest of her life."

"You'd do that to your own mother?" Astoria hissed harshly.

"No. She'd be doing it to herself," Draco said.

"And what exactly do you think your father would say about all this?" Astoria barely contained the smug smirk on her lips.

"I couldn't give a flying fuck what that man would say, I hate him," Draco said.

"That's an awful thing to say about the man who raised you," Astoria said haughtily.

"That man didn't raise me, he tortured me, literally," Draco huffed as Astoria looked on in surprise at how open he was being considering the company. She'd assumed Scorpius had invited the lot of them, she never would have thought Draco had willing opened his doors to them.

"If you weren't such a disappointment, maybe he wouldn't have had to," Astoria muttered lowly.

"Oh yes, it was entirely my fault that I had feelings and shit," Draco growled. "It must have been so disappointing to have a son who didn't want to cause total pain and devastation for most of the wizarding world."

"You turned your back on everything you'd been taught," Astoria said tightly. "How exactly did you expect him to feel?"

"There's a significant difference between struggling with a child's opposing opinion and using unforgivables on them," Draco spat.

"You know as well as I do that your opinion was not just opposing your father's," Astoria said. "You could have killed a lot of people with that opinion."

"I killed a lot more people going against it," Draco scoffed.

"I'm not having this argument with you again Draco," Astoria said. "Where is Scorpius?"

"Over by the pool with his fiancée," Draco said, pointing to his son and Rose as they chatted and laughed with Blaise.

"Fiancée?!" Astoria screeched. "What the hell were you thinking?! Letting him get engaged to-"

"Be very careful what you say at this point Astoria," Hermione said, a little too calmly. "That is my daughter you're about to disrespect."

"I was merely going to say, that aren't they a little too young?" Astoria snapped.

"They're soulmates Tori," Draco smirked at the disbelieving look on his sort-of-ex-wife's face. "Rose's patronus is a vixen." Draco sighed as the woman looked blankly at him. "Scorp's is a fox."

Astoria practically growled at that information. "Patronuses change when people go through great change."

"They're patronuses haven't changed since they cast them, when they were fourteen or fifteen," Draco said flatly.

"I still can't believe you let our son get engaged!" Astoria hissed.

"Mummy?!" Tia squeaked from behind her. "Is Scorpius your son?!" The poor child looked confused as hell and like she was about to burst into tears any minute. "But that would make him our brother..."

"I _told_ you to be quiet," Astoria snapped, grabbing the hands of the two small children and dragging them into the garden. She turned back to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, George and Angie. "You whisper a word of this to anyone and I will end you, do you understand?"

"You realise who you're talking to, right?" Ginny scoffed.

"We don't take kindly to threats," Hermione glared.

"I don't make threats, I make promises," Astoria smirked evilly.

"Oh bugger off you ice bitch," Ron huffed. "You're ruining the good mood. No one cares enough about you to say anything you daft bint, you're not important enough to any of us. Just go dump your kids on your son and sod off, leave us all in peace."

Astoria just gaped at Ron, as did everyone else. She decided upon a scowl and went to open her mouth to retaliate when Ron beat her to it.

"Don't Greengrass, just don't," Ron said as he shook his head. "You're only embarrassing yourself."

Astoria stalked off across garden towards Scorpius, murder on her mind as she pulled her poor children along behind her.

.

"Moth-Tori!" Scorp caught himself just in time as he spied Tia and Joe stood behind the awful creature that birthed him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came because I couldn't get hold of you," Astoria snapped. "I need someone to watch these two, I have an important meeting to get to."

"Well I'm busy right now, but they can stay here with me," Scorp said.

"No, you're coming back with us and you can look after them at home like always," Astoria said.

"No, I'm not," Scorp said, folding his arms.

"Scorpius, get yourself in that house and back to my cottage now or so help me-"

"I'm not going anywhere mother and there's nothing you can do that's going to make me!" Scorp hissed at her defiantly.

"Mother?" Tia spoke up. "So you _are_ our brother?"

"Shit..." Scorp mumbled.

"Great, now look what you've done!" Astoria growled.

"Mummy? Tell us the truth!" Tia demanded.

"I told you to be quiet! Or are you trying to upset me?!" Astoria rounded on the little girl who recoiled from her mother's spiteful tongue.

"Mother!" Scorp barked. "Leave her alone!"

"You are coming home with me now, Scorpius," Astoria seethed.

"No, I'm really not," he said. "They can stay with me and I'll drop them home tomorrow."

"Did you want to ever see them again?" She whispered threateningly.

"You aren't going to stop me seeing them, you haven't got anyone else to foist them on when you want to go out," Scorp scoffed.

"Fine! I've had it with you! I've had it with all of you!" Astoria practically screamed, so frustrated at not getting her own way. "They've just started displaying some accidental magic recently, so you can explain that to them at the same time as telling them about all the lies you've told them over the years."

"Just go away mother," Scorp sighed. "I'll drop them back with you tomorrow."

"Fine," Astoria growled, turning away and walking off without even saying goodbye to her children.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Scorp smiled, the habitual tension of being in the presence of his mother immediately falling off him the further away she got. He'd knelt down in front of them so he could talk to them properly.

"We, we got here in a fireplace," Tia mumbled. "It was green and really scary and mummy just shoved us in...I thought she was going to set us on fire..."

"Oh Merlin," Scorp sighed, shaking his head. That woman was piece of work. "It's called a floo network, you can use it to travel from one place to another using floo powder. It's a very common form of travel in the wizarding world."

"The wizarding world?" Tia scrunched her nose up at him and frowned. "Wizards aren't real Scorp, they're make believe."

"No, they're real," Scorp said softly, feeling everyone's eyes on him and tuning them out. "Watch..." he took out his wand and waved it around, levitating a glass of water off a nearby table. Tia's eyes went wide and Joe squealed in delight. Scorp put the glass back down and whispered lumos, his wand glowing softly in the sunlight. Lastly, he murmured expecto patronum and a beautiful silver fox shot out the end of his wand and danced around Tia and Joe.

"Wow..." Tia breathed.

"Mum's a witch which means you are too, and Joe's a wizard like me," Scorp said.

"What about Dad?" Tia frowned.

"Your Dad is a muggle Ti, sorry," Scorp sighed. "It's what we call non-magical people."

"Why did mummy lie about it?" Tia asked.

"I don't know," Scorp said. "I guess she was trying to hide that part of herself."

"Why did she lie about you?" Tia said with a wobble. "Why did _you_ lie about you?"

"Because mum said if I told you she wouldn't let me see you again," Scorp said, his voice straining slightly as he tried to control it. "She doesn't really love me, so I think she felt like she didn't have to tell you."

"She doesn't love us either," Tia said matter-of-factly. "Why does she have children?"

"I'm not sure," Scorp frowned.

"But you _are_ our brother?" Tia said. "Like a real brother?"

"Yes, I am," he said.

"I've always wanted a big brother," Tia said, wrapping her arms around Scorp's neck and hugging him tight.

"I'm glad," Scorp breathed in relief, hugging her back.

"What's accidental magic?" She asked as she let go.

"It's magic you do without meaning too," Scorp explained. "So, when you're really upset or emotional really weird things start happening around you that you can't explain or control."

"Oh..." Tia frowned.

"Has that happened to you? Can you remember a moment when something strange happened and you were really upset or sad or angry or happy?" Scorp asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"What about missing memory?" Rose asked softly, kneeling down beside Scorp. "Have you ever found time sort of gone without you even realising? You were somewhere one second and in another place a second later?"

"Rose!" Tia's face lit up in recognition as she looked up at Scorp's fiancée.

"Hey sweetie," Rose grinned.

"Yeah, that's happened a few times...is that accidental magic?" Tia asked.

"Not quite, but it's probably you forgetting accidental magic," Rose said.

"Why would I do that?" Tia said, confusion evident across her face.

"Uh, well...sometimes it's something that just happens and other times people can put spells on us to make us forget," Rose explained.

"But who would-mummy made us forget?" Tia sighed sadly, the question more of a statement really.

"I think she might have, yes." Rose nodded solemnly.

"It scares me how well you know my mother sometimes," Scorp mumbled.

"But why? Why would she do that?" Tia sniffed.

"Because she might have been scared you'd tell someone or do something like that again, and it wouldn't have been safe," Rose offered.

"But probably because she just doesn't care about us," Tia said.

.

"Scorpius? Who're they?" Frankie asked as he came barrelling across the lawn.

"This is my little sister Tia and my little brother Joe," Scorp grinned. "And this is Frankie..." he said, before proceeding to introduce the two to the rest of the children in the garden.

"Hi," Frankie grinned. "I'm five, how old are you?"

"Four," Tia said. "And Joe is two."

"Charlie and Chloe are both two as well," Frankie said. "And Max and Mickey are both four. But they'll be five soon and soon I'll be six!"

"I'm going to be five soon too," Tia said with a smile.

"Did you want to come and play with us?" Frankie asked, Max and Mickey jumping up and down in excitement beside him.

Tia looked up at Scorpius who nodded encouragingly, she grinned at Frankie and ran off after him to play. Joe wasn't far behind and soon the two were playing with the rest of the kids as though they'd been friends forever.

"I'm so angry with my mother," Scorp growled quietly beside Rose.

"I know," she said, slipping her arms around him as he watched his siblings play. She felt him relax slightly in her hold and smiled to herself.

"How could she dump all this on them? How could she erase their memories?" Scorp wrapped his arms around Rose's shoulders as she hugged him.

"I don't know, Scorp, I really don't know," Rose sighed.

"How am I supposed to take them back tomorrow knowing what a bitch that woman is?" He said.

"Would she even notice if you didn't?" Rose scoffed.

"Probably not, but Grant would," Scorp said. "Not that he's much better."

"Why on earth did they even have children?" Rose mumbled frustratedly.

"I'd hazard a guess for the same reason mum and Dad had me," Scorp said. "To continue on the family name, to uphold century's worth of nobility standards by producing a son."

"Because that's always the best reason to have a child," Rose said.

"It's the norm in those sorts of families though, and in my sort of family," Scorp sighed, shaking his head dejectedly. "No one wants a child with a partner they don't truly love but unfortunately a lot of the time that is exactly what circumstance dictates."

"Yeah, mainly because of the stipulations those families put on who they can and can't marry," Rose said fiercely. "Merlin forbid a man actually be emotionally attached to his wife!"

"Now you've got it," Scorp smirked and Rose smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"So what? Am I just supposed to be eternally grateful that your dad isn't some stuck up arsehole like his father before him?" Rose laughed.

"Yes actually you are," Scorp teased. "Because you know, I might never have asked you to marry me if I'd had to adhere to the same rules my dad had."

"Really?"

"Really." Scorp nodded. "Soulmate or no soulmate, you'd have had to be my naughty little bit on the side..."

"I would now, would I?" Rose pulled back from him and folded her arms in mock indignation.

"Oh yes, most definitely," Scorp grinned cheekily. "Like you'd be able to keep your hands off me even if I was married."

"I'm not the sort to encourage a married man to cheat on his wife," Rose said.

"Well it's a good job that the man you love loves you in return," Scorp pulled her back towards him. "And it's a good job his dad had a better head on his shoulders." He looped his arms around her waist as her hands came to rest against his chest. "And it's also a very good job that he doesn't really like the notion of cheating on his wife, so he figured he might as well ask you to be that wife instead, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose," Rose smiled as his lips inched nearer. "And I suppose this would be regardless of the fact that according to high society I am not an appropriate choice in wife?"

"Yes, most definitely regardless of that fact," Scorp murmured against her lips.

"You are a despicable wizard Mr Malfoy," Rose sighed as she pushed her lips against his, earning her a wide smirk from Scorp as he kissed her sweetly.

"That I am, but I'm your despicable wizard, Miss Weasley," Scorp said, kissing her once more before hugging her tight. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rose grinned.

The pair ambled over to their parents, wanting to check they were all okay after the snowstorm that was Astoria.

.

"Hey, how are you lot?" Scorp asked as they approached.

"We're fine," Hermione smiled. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"My mother can be a bit of tyrant to put it nicely," Scorp said, sharing an agreeable grimace with his father.

"Please, we've all handled worse than Astoria Greengrass," Ginny scoffed. "Besides, Ron shut her down pretty quick in the end."

"Seriously, if there ever was a time your mother was close to gaping like a fish," Draco chuckled, "that was it."

"Really?" Scorp raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Really," Draco grinned. "I don't think I've seen anything so brilliant in all my life."

"I just told it how it was," Ron said with a shrug, a bemused but rather proud look on his face.

"And how was it Dad?" Rose asked, unable to hide her smile.

"She was ruining the good mood, and then she tried threatening us," Ron said. "As if we'd be scared of her! As if her secrets mattered enough to any of us to go blabbing about them!"

"You basically told her she was unimportant and even if she wasn't she wouldn't have been powerful enough to be seen as a real threat?" Scorp said in disbelief.

"Yes, that's exactly what he did," Draco smiled. "After fathering you, it must have been one of the best moments of my life. The look on her face...priceless." He sighed and looked as if he were reliving it over and over.

"And you both said you'd never be friends," Rose smirked as both her dad and Scorp's glared at her before sharing a glare with each other.

"We aren't friends," Ron said.

"We're merely mutual acquaintances," Draco said.

"We have to get on for your sake's," Ron continued.

"We're putting our children first," Draco nodded.

"We still loathe and despise each other," Ron said adamantly.

"Immensely," Draco agreed.

"We just...make happy, for you guys," Ron gestured to his daughter and future son-in-law unconvincingly.

"All for you," Draco said. "You should be grateful we've made this massive sacrifice for you."

"Yeah," Ron agreed rather childishly.

"Yes, it looks like such a sacrifice," Rose scoffed.

"Oh it really is," Hermione smirked. "You have no idea how awful it is on your father. The amount of times I've had to listen to him talk about how hard he finds it to be around Draco and his fantastic taste in brooms and liquor..." she finished sarcastically.

"Mione that wasn't nice," Ron grumbled, his whole face gone red. "Malfoy doesn't have a wife to land him in it too." Draco looked smug as hell.

"No but he has a son who can do just as good a job," Scorp grinned.

"Scorpius-"

"Dad, d'you really want to make it any worse for yourself?" Scorp asked.

"Not particularly," Draco mumbled, fighting his own growing blush. "But don't forget that I have ample ammunition when it comes to embarrassing information that could be relayed to certain people."

"There's nothing you could say to Rose that would embarrass me," Scorp said.

"Maybe not, but I bet there's loads I could tell her parents, her cousins, your friends and hers..." Draco gave his son a smug look as the boy paled slightly.

"Fair enough Dad," Scorpius relented despairingly.

"But there's not that much you could say about me," Rose grinned. "And I've been privy to a few conversations you've had about how great you think my dad is."

"You think I'm great?" Ron said, taking his turn to look smug as hell.

"I never actually said that," Draco huffed, glaring at Rose. "And I hate your daughter so..."

"You don't hate me," Rose smirked. "You just really _really_ want to hate me. And no, you never actually said Dad was great, but you did imply it."

"No I never," Draco sulked.

"Ron thinks you're great too, Draco," Hermione said, mustering her best soothing parent voice.

"No I don't!" Ron huffed, quick to disagree. "I never said that either!"

"No but you did also imply it," Hermione smirked.

"No I never!" Ron sulked too.

"Fine, you both still hate each other and you only get along because of the kids," Ginny sighed, watching both grown men sit up straight and nod their heads as though they'd just won that argument.

"Thank you Weaslette," Draco said.

"Finally someone who understands!" Ron smiled at his sister.

Hermione and Rose frowned at her and raised their eyebrows as though to ask why she gave in.

"What? I'd rather have them getting on and in denial, than fighting again just to prove a bloody point," Ginny said. "And you know they're both stubborn enough to make that a reality."

"Fair point," Rose conceded.

"Yeah, okay, we'll give you that one Gin," Hermione chuckled.

.

"So, have the two of you decided on a wedding date yet?" Angie asked, a flicker of a smirk on her face.

"No," Rose sighed. "And we aren't planning on deciding for a while yet."  
"The press keep asking, they're starting to imply it's a publicity stunt now," Scorp said, his tone rife with anger and irritation.

"What about Nana?" George asked wickedly.

"Nana's been fantastic about the whole thing, actually," Rose said, somewhat haughtily.

"You told her you'd get married at the Burrow, didn't you?" George chuckled.

"So what if we did?!" Rose huffed.

"You and I both know that that was the only way she'd back off you," George grinned.

"Well, me and Scorp spoke about it and we were both happy with the Burrow. It is where everything changed for us," she said with a shrug.

"I suppose that's true, it does make sense when you put it like that," George said.

"Thank you," Rose said primly.

"Have you figured out anything else yet?" Draco asked. "Like how many bridesmaids you're going to have? What you want to eat? What ceremony you like the best? What booze you'll serve? Your first dance? The colour scheme?"

"Did you want to plan it?" Rose part snapped. "We just want to get married, we aren't all that fussed about the rest of it."

"What do you mean?" Ginny frowned.

"We don't much care about the wedding so long as we end up as husband and wife," Rose explained. "After that, everything else is a bonus. And really, what is the rest of the day anyway? It's purely the celebration of the marriage."

"And that's how you know a marriage is likely to last," Hermione said, smiling proudly at her daughter.

"I still cared about all those little things on my wedding day Mione," Ginny huffed, a tad offended. "Are you saying my marriage won't last?"

"That's really not what she's saying at all Weaslette," Draco chuckled. "I'd hazard a guess that while you still cared about the little details, you didn't care more about them then actually marrying Harry?"

"Well no, of course not," Ginny said.

"Exactly," Draco smirked. "Take it from a man whose wife didn't care about the ceremony, only in that it gave her an excuse to have a party afterwards. Astoria was more wrapped up in the idea of a wedding day than in actually making a go of our marriage. If it weren't for Scorpius I'd have said marrying the wench was probably the second worse mistake of my life, right behind following my family and the Dark Lord into bloody battle."

"But you're marriage was arranged, wasn't it?" Ginny said.

"Yes, but it didn't mean we weren't partial to one another," Draco scoffed. "We were quite taken with each other back in the day. We were actually excited to be getting married and starting a family."

"What changed?" Harry frowned.

"Her perception of me," Draco said. "She thought I was still the obnoxious little twat I was in school."

"And she still wanted you to be?" Ron sounded incredulous.

"It wasn't that," Draco shook his head, "she still wanted me to be a Malfoy; a condescending, uptight, high-class git who stormed around the place forever getting exactly what he wanted, and therefore what she wanted."

"I _am_ surprised you never continued to do just that though," Ron said. "I mean, I get the whole beating-yourself-up-on-the-inside shit, but you still wore that Malfoy mask pretty well..."

"It was another thing I learnt the hard way, before the war...getting _exactly_ what I wanted wasn't always what I really wanted, and usually didn't end very well for me."

"Fair point," Ron conceded.

"So you became a healer to make amends?" Hermione asked.

"Something like that," Draco said, nodding his head before his trademark smirk appeared on his face. "That and being a healer means you're called out at all hours and have a really busy, often time consuming work life..."

"It got you out of seeing your wife," Harry sniggered.

"It most definitely did," Draco grinned, chinking his glass against Harry's and smiling at the man's glaring wife. "I took a little time off when Scorp was born, mainly because I knew the poor boy would likely suffer under anyone else's hands. But as soon as he was old enough I went back to work part-time and then Astoria left me. I went back full-time after Scorp started school, so I didn't have to be in this big house alone."

"This is not a house, this is a manor, there is a vast difference," Ginny said. "And what about your mother?"

"My mother? She generally kept to herself after I sent her husband to Azkaban, and had his soul sucked out," Draco replied. "Not really a great fan of me after that."

"But she definitely doesn't hate you," Rose said. "Your mother loves you a lot, in her own way. She was just raised in such a way that she had no way of really showing it. She lied to Voldemort for you, that takes some gall and whole lot of heart."

"I know," Draco said, sighing as he swirled the drink in his glass. "It's the reason I know she'll come round eventually. It's just waiting for it."

"It might happen a lot sooner than you think," Rose said. "Have you even invited her down here to join us?"

"No," Draco frowned, getting irritated with the redhead again. "Why would I do that? She can see us all out here, she knows where we are if she wants to join in."

"Because your mother would never turn up to a party uninvited!" Rose cried in exasperation. "She was raised with pureblood manners and ideals ingrained into her at every opportunity. Not to mention it's her bloody manor and it's therefore only polite to ask her if she'd like to join us."

"Technically, the manor isn't mother's," Draco argued. "The manor is only left to male heirs, therefore it's actually mine."

"You mean to tell me that if something happened to you, and Scorpius wasn't the lovely young man he is, your mother would be out on her own and this manor would be left to some stranger that was only distantly related to you just because he has a fucking dick?!" Hermione snapped.

"Hey! Don't get all arsy with me! I don't make the rules Granger, I just have to live by them!" Draco held his hands up as if in surrender. "It's not up to me, it's still part of the old ministry laws, that property within pureblood families is passed down to the next male in the line and if there is no male heir then it's given to the next relative who, yes, has a fucking dick."

"That is disgraceful!" Hermione shrieked. "I'm going to have to look into this when I get back to work tomorrow."

"I really don't think there's a lot you can do about it," Draco mumbled.

"Most of the new laws that have been passed in the last twenty odd years was my mum doing something about something no one said she could do something about," Rose smirked.

"This really does sound like one of those archaic type laws that most people seem to have forgotten still exists because they've lived with it so long," Hermione said. "All it should take is one little vote and a small adjustment to the current inheritance laws and everything should be set right again."

"And by set right, you mean?" Draco asked.

"I mean, that women as heirs carry as much weight as their male counterparts. If there is no will, any property and assets go to either the surviving spouse or eldest child, regardless of gender," Hermione said.

"You realise most pureblood families will still adhere to the old way, they'll just write it in a will and have everything passed down to their eldest son instead," Draco drawled.

"Yes, I realise that," Hermione huffed. "But the laws we write today aren't always necessarily written for the people of today. However, they are always written for the people of tomorrow."

"Very wise," Draco smirked.

"Yes, I am, thank you," Hermione smirked back. "So, are you going to invite your mother to the party, at her house?"

"Firstly, this isn't a house, it's a manor, there's a vast difference apparently," Draco snarked. "And secondly, it's not my party. You all turned up with booze and food, therefore you're all hosting it. You want to invite my mother so badly, you go find her."

"Fine." Rose shrugged, making her way towards the house as Draco looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Clearly he wasn't expecting anyone to actually take him up on his little challenge.

.

Rose stomped up the stairs and towards Narcissa's quarters. She only knew where she was going because she'd being staying with Scorp so much and he felt it necessary that she know her way around, and to more places than just the kitchens. Rose was more than a little irritated with the stubborn git that was Draco Malfoy. How he ever expected to move on was beyond her when he could so much as invite his own mother to an impromptu party at her own home. Rose knocked on the door to the wing, not wanting to intrude further than she had to, or further than Narcissa would appreciate.

"Miss Weasley," Narcissa said, eyeing the girl curiously from the open door. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mrs Malfoy," Rose smiled, giving the woman a slight nod. "I was wondering if you'd like to join us in the gardens, we're having a sort of last minute, informal get together, if you will."

"Oh, is that why so many of _your_ family are here?" Narcissa smirked.

"Yes, it is. They all happened to make friends with your son," Rose said pointedly.

"Any reason why that son is not here asking me himself to his little soirée?"

"Well, he insists he never invited us and so technically we are the hosts and should be inviting people ourselves," Rose said. "Basically, he's being a total arse."

"I'm assuming you've told him this," Narcissa smiled, much to Rose's surprise, and proceeded to step out of the room and close the door behind her. The two women made their way down to the gardens together.

"In my own little way, yes," Rose smirked. "My mother and my aunt helped."

"More people in Draco's life to tell it like it is," Narcissa sighed. "Whatever will the poor boy do next?"

"With any luck, grow up," Rose scoffed without thinking, turning disbelieving eyes on a chuckling Narcissa.

"I'm finding it hard to imagine him getting on with your father," Narcissa said.

"It's harder to actually see," Rose laughed. "It got a little worse this afternoon when Astoria turned up and my dad told her where to shove it."

"Astoria was here?!" Narcissa frowned. "Whatever for?"

"She couldn't get hold of Scorp, she wanted him to come and babysit for her so she turned up with Tia and Joe," Rose explained.

"She did what?!" Narcissa shrieked. "That little bitch!"

"Apparently they've started doing some accidental magic too, so she told Scorp to explain it to them before she stormed off without so much as a goodbye," Rose sighed.

"And what did your family have to say about it all?" Narcissa said, a hint of nervousness to her tone since their secret was out.

"Not a lot, since they already knew about it," Rose said, fighting down her smile.

"They did?!" Narcissa squeaked.

"Yeah," Rose nodded, "some of them have known for a long time, others only found out recently. But they haven't made anything of it."

"They haven't?" Narcissa said.

"No," Rose said. "Other than thinking that Astoria is the biggest ice bitch to walk the bloody planet, they haven't really got much of an opinion on it."

"They don't like her?"

"Do you?" Rose scoffed.

"No, but I know what really happened between my son and his wife." Narcissa stopped short of the doors and turned to Rose. "My son is Draco Malfoy, Death Eater and all round evil arsehole, at least to most people. No one would believe it wasn't his fault the marriage ended."

"Except my whole family do," Rose said softly. "They've seen the way he is with Scorp, and with me. They've seen the son he raised and the way that son treats others, the way Scorp loves me and I love him. They've had pretty deep conversations about a lot of things, including the war and family. They know him, almost as well as we do, and they like him for it."

"Really?" Narcissa whispered. "Even your mother?"

"Even my mother, although she won't rule out a good hexing if he ever needed it," Rose grinned.

"So what happened with Astoria?"

"Well, from the sounds of it, my dad told her to bugger off because no one gave a shit about her or what she was capable of, implying she wasn't capable of all that much anyway," Rose explained. "My mother and Auntie Gin told her they'd taken on worse, my Uncle George is probably secretly plotting a way to prank her without her knowing, and my Uncle Harry didn't even acknowledge her."

"I...but...they all hated each other at school..." Narcissa frowned. "Why would they stick with Draco now?"

"Because school was a long time ago and their hatred put them on opposing sides of a war," Rose said.

"But they won the war."

"There are no winners when it comes to war."

"I just don't understand how they could so easily forgive him for everything he did," Narcissa murmured.

"You don't have to know how, you just have to know that they do," Rose shrugged, thinking back to Scorp's words to her not all that long ago.

"But it's not like he was just some schoolyard bully," Narcissa frowned. "And I know most of it was my fault, and his father's fault, but still...people died. People they cared about. Why would they just forget that?"

"They haven't forgotten it," Rose said. "They just choose to honour the memory of the ones they lost by not allowing hatred and resentment to build where it needn't be. They refuse to let Voldemort fester and hold any power over their lives or anyone else's."

"But it wasn't all him, it wasn't just him. We all upheld his ideals, his beliefs..."

"Because you'd never been taught anything different," Rose said gently. "Everything you believe, everything you were taught when you were younger...can you honestly tell me that they are your opinions and your values? Were you ever given the opportunity to challenge them and see if it's what you truly believed?"

"No," Narcissa said, shaking her head.

"I'm not saying that everything you were taught is wrong or everything you taught Draco is wrong. I'm just saying that maybe if some of the things you were taught meant hurting people who'd never hurt you, perhaps they weren't necessarily as right as you'd originally thought they were." Rose looked expectantly at Narcissa, trying to get her to see things from a different perspective.

"I think you are sometimes wise beyond your years," Narcissa commented.

"They'll forgive you too, if you want them too," Rose said, earning a rather emotional look from the formidable woman.

"I'm still not quite in that place where I can believe everything I did was wrong," Narcissa spoke carefully. "I don't believe I should be forgiven for something I'm not necessarily sorry about."

"I think that is fair enough," Rose smiled softly.

"Although, I have been swayed slightly by the paper your mother wrote on muggleborn magic," Narcissa mumbled, almost hoping Rose wouldn't hear her.

"You know, my mother won't take offense to you talking about it," Rose said. "She loves a good debate. She'll be more than happy to talk about it without getting offended, it takes a lot to personally offend my mother."

"I'll keep that in mind," Narcissa said, nodding once in acknowledgement before turning back to the doors.

"Mrs Malfoy?" Rose called tentatively.

"Yes," Narcissa frowned softly.

"You remember when you said to me that you'd never seen your son or your grandson laugh the way they did when we made pancakes that morning?" Rose said, waiting for Narcissa to nod again. "I know you don't think all that much of my family, but they laugh like that all the time now, especially around all of them."

Narcissa nodded a third time before sweeping out through the garden doors, Rose on her heels. The sight she was met with caught her so off guard she found it hard to compose herself at all, let alone quickly.

.

"Oh my goodness!" Rose cried as she stalked forwards, past Narcissa and towards the sight that had the woman openly gaping. "Was no one watching these lot?!"

The garden had gone quiet, well most of it. These lot were Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Harry. They were currently playing some weird game whereby they were on each other's shoulders and part wrestling with each other, the pair on the ground having a close combat duel at the same time, on the island, in the middle of the bloody pool. The problem Rose had was that Ginny was on Draco's shoulders and Harry was on Blaise's.

"Auntie Gin, you have to get down from there!" Rose pleaded with her aunt, whose response consisted of sticking her tongue out at her niece.

"Dad, come on, please get down?" James cried. "Before you get carried away."

"Not until I take your mother down!" Harry roared with a laugh, his arms against Ginny as he pushed against her with all his might.

"It's not happening Potter!" Ginny shrieked.

"Oh fuck..." Rose mumbled, standing at the edge of the pool.

"What's up?" Scorp frowned. "They're just messing around..."

"There is a reason why Uncle Harry and Auntie Gin must _never_ compete against each other," Rose groaned. "Neither of them knows when to quit."

"Bloody hell Weaslette, what are you doing up there?!" Draco cried, having to forgo firing a hex at Blaise in order to grab hold of Ginny's thighs that were either side of his head just to stop her from falling over, and him following suit.

"Potter! Keep it fucking steady mate!" Blaise yelled up at his own partner, grabbing Harry's thighs too.

"Ooo, Zabini, I didn't know you liked it rough," Harry teased, squeezing one of Blaise's hands.

"I swear to Merlin Potter..." Blaise huffed, a dark blush crawling up his cheeks.

Rose apparated herself over to the island so she could hiss at Draco and Blaise, almost unheard by the two supposed adults atop their heads.

"You have to do something," Rose whispered. "They'll never give up or give in. It's only going to get worse."

"What d'you want us to do?!" Draco growled. "Your Aunt has quite a good grip..." he motioned to Ginny's legs wrapped round the back of his head. "I'm quite envious of your Uncle right now."

Rose grimaced and gave him a glare. "You really haven't had any in a while, have you?"

"She got you there Malfoy," Blaise snorted.

"Look, I have an idea, but you're not going to like it," Rose sighed.

"Will it end this?" Blaise asked as he stumbled underneath Harry's wobbling weight.

"Yes," Rose said.

"Then just get on and do it," Blaise said.

"Just remember you gave me the green light when you're thinking of killing me," Rose smiled sheepishly.

She walked away, before either man could say anything. Reaching the edge of the small island, she turned back to them and ran full pelt. Both men cried out upon realising what it was Rose's plan consisted of. All four adults went tumbling straight into the pool, fully clothed, after Rose pushed both Draco and Blaise over the edge of the island. She apparated back to the garden, grinning at the lot of them as they splashed around in the water while laughing their heads off.

The four of them swam to the side and dragged themselves out of the pool, looking entirely too bedraggled for their own good. It wasn't till Draco straightened himself up, still laughing, that he spotted his mother.

"Mother!" He looked at her with wide eyes. "You came to join us?"

"Yes, your future daughter-in-law came to invite me," Narcissa eyed her son in amusement. "I can see you weren't expecting me to accept..." she looked down at the state of him and was surprised when he gave her a laugh.

"Was it that obvious," he chuckled, giving her a light grin.

"Mrs Malfoy!" Hermione smiled, hurrying over. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. It's lovely to see you, and to be in your beautiful home."

"We've been over this Granger, the manor is mine," Draco smirked, a teasing tone to his voice that Narcissa hadn't heard in a long time.

"Just because you own the bloody thing, doesn't stop it from being your mother's home you ignorant arse," Hermione answered.

"Well said dear," Narcissa nodded, a small smile erupting onto her lips.

"I must admit, you're doing very well mother. No aneurism yet," Draco said.

"Draco!" several women barked his name and he balked quite quickly, his eyebrows raised at the number of them willing to stand up to him for the sake of his mother.

"What? I'm just being honest!" he cried.

"Well be honest somewhere else, that was so rude!" Hermione reprimanded him. "Merlin you can be a dick when you want to be." She turned back to Narcissa. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend you with my treatment of your son-"

"Nonsense," Narcissa cut her off with a wave of her hand, "it's nice to see someone talk to him without a pretence. And it's even nicer to see people talk to him without fear."

"Please, your son is far from terrifying, no matter what the media say," Hermione scoffed. "Even in his prime evil-doing days, he was a bloody mouse."

"I so wish more people could see that," Narcissa mumbled.

"People see what they want to see unfortunately," Hermione sighed. "In our prime do-gooding days, we were merely all just frightened children. The media never sees it that way, all they see is a bunch of bloody war heroes which is basically an out and out lie. But no one wants to hear the heroes say they aren't heroes."

"I can see where your daughter gets her wisdom," Narcissa smiled softly.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled back. She stayed and chatted pleasantly to Narcissa for a few more minutes before being called away to mediate an argument between Ginny and George.

"One auto-fill glass of firewhiskey," Theo grinned as he put the tumbler in Narcissa's hand. "You're going to need it if you're hanging around with this lot for more than ten minutes at a time."

"That I can believe," Narcissa chuckled, sipping the drink. "Thank you Theodore."

"Not a problem Mrs Malfoy," Theo smiled. "They aren't all that bad to be honest, Felicity seems to love them a lot. And they did get her wondering down the straight and narrow which is something I thought I might never see again."

"Oh Theodore," Narcissa sighed. "My dear boy, you can be so oblivious sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Theo frowned gently.

"All the things that Flick got up to, they were purely for your benefit my dear," Narcissa said. "The poor girl only ever wanted your attention and you were only ever too busy to give it."

"Felicity has never wanted nor needed my attention," Theo scoffed.

"But alas, every young girl always needs and desperately wants their daddy's attention. Regardless of how good they are at hiding it," Narcissa said, giving him a look only a mother could, slightly reproving but inherently caring.

Theo frowned a little and contemplated Narcissa's words as he led her over to the rather large group, all dotted about on deck chairs and stools, garden walls and cushions thrown haphazardly on the floor. Narcissa sunk into a deck chair, getting herself comfortable and settling in to watch the scene play out.

.

"Why is it I'm the only adult here with a parent also in attendance?" Draco sulked some hour and a bit later. Narcissa had not just watched as she'd intended, she'd joined in and quite heartily at times, none of which bore anything good for Draco.

"Hey! We're adults! We have parents here!" James called out, gesturing to himself, Fred, Scorp, Rose and a handful of other people.

"That's different, you're all in the same generation, and we're all your parents," Draco huffed.

"I can go and invite Nana and Gramps if it would make you feel any better?" Rose sniggered.

"Actually, it would," Draco said, everyone turning surprised eyes onto him and Narcissa giving him a rather nervous look which he promptly ignored. "It would make me feel much better since three other people around this garden would also have a parent present."

Rose quickly stood up from her seat and sauntered back into the manor, re-emerging about fifteen minutes later with Molly and Arthur Weasley in tow.

"Mrs Malfoy, it's nice to see you again, and what a lovely home you have," Molly smiled and greeted her politely.

"Th-thank you," Narcissa stuttered a little, completely bewildered by the woman's lack of animosity.

"And _I_ thank you too," Draco grinned. "It's not her house, it's mine," he whispered loudly and somewhat conspiratorially. It was obvious to everyone that the man was merry, although there were a few within in the group that knew he hadn't drunk nearly enough for the alcohol to affect him all that much. It was clearly the company.

"Yes and you've been told several times now that just because you own it, doesn't stop it from being your mother's _home_ ," Hermione chastised him.

"And it's not a bloody house, it's a manor!" Ginny corrected him again.

"Well, it's good to see you again," Arthur grinned. "Regardless of who technically owns the property."

"And you too Mr Weasley," Draco smiled back.

"Arthur, dear boy, call me Arthur," Arthur laughed. "You've been a guest at my house too many times to remain that formal."

"It's a habit, healer to patient and all that," Draco chuckled.

"Yes, well, you are definitely the best healer I've ever had," Arthur said, "and in my book that's another reason to be a little less formal, don't you think?"

"Whatever you say, Arthur," Draco said, raising his glass in salute to the man.

"Your son, Mrs Malfoy," Molly turned to Narcissa who looked at her with wide and slightly panicked eyes, "he was a godsend to us!" Narcissa now looked totally out of her depth, watching a Weasley praise her son to the high heavens. "Oh, he's such a lovely man and he's been wonderful to us. I couldn't thank him enough for all he's done for our family. He's truly a credit to you."

"Thank you, I really am very proud of him," Narcissa mumbled in shock. "And please, call me Narcissa..."

"Narcissa," Molly smiled, "you have a beautiful family. Thank you for letting mine into your home."

"Well, we didn't really let them in, they sort of barged in and did their own thing," Draco said with a scoff.

"They did what?!" Molly screeched, glaring daggers at her children.

"We did no such thing! Just because you were so bloody drunk you can't remember inviting us, doesn't mean we weren't actually invited!" Ginny barked at him.

"Ginerva Weasley, you do not hold people to their word while highly intoxicated," Molly reprimanded. "He was not of sound mind and you clearly took advantage of the poor boy!"

"Oh come on!" Ginny huffed, throwing her hands in the air. "It's not like I came alone, and I'm pretty sure the man is impossible to take advantage of unless he wants to be taken advantage of!"

"That is not the point! You should know better!" Molly cried.

"See! Now this is fair!" Draco laughed.

"This is not bloody fair and you fucking know it," Ron grumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Draco to hear him.

"Just get your mum drunk, she'll be fine," Draco chuckled, throwing a friendly arm around Ron's shoulders. "And if you want someone to blame, it was _your_ daughter who invited our parents."

"If I wasn't already ignoring the fact that she practically lives with you, I'd have told you to take her in," Ron said.

"I'm ignoring that fact too," Draco smirked. "I don't know how you coped with two of them for so bloody long." He nodded towards Hermione and Rose who were knee deep in some deep and meaningful debate about who-knew-what, just that no one else knew enough to join in or keep up with them.

"I shut up, I nodded and I smiled," Ron said, chinking his glass against Draco's and smirking as the git snorted in amusement.

.

"Scorp, please come and play with us?" Frankie whined as he dragged Scorpius away from the group and towards the lawn area. Scorpius had the good foresight to grab hold of Al, who then grabbed onto Flick, who snagged Gabe, who'd roped in Lily, who'd then glared at Fred, Teddy and James. Vic, Polly and Sarah all raised their glasses at their partners, refusing to join them since they were always the ones saddled with setting up when it came to parties. If the boys could play with them when they were needed elsewhere, they sure as hell could play with them when they weren't.

"What are we playing?" Scorp asked, keeping the groan out of his voice.

"Knights and castles," Frankie said. "You have to tell Tia she has to be a Princess with Chloe and Charlie 'cause she's a girl though."  
"I don't want to be a princess! I want to be a knight! Why do you get to have all the fun?!" Tia huffed.

"Yeah!" Chloe and Charlie cried, obviously liking the new girl.

"But you're a girl, girls aren't knights!" Frankie said frustratedly.

"Girls can be anything they want to be," Lily said, staring at Frankie with a look that told him to try it.

"But-"

"Anything," Flick said, grinning at the small boy. "Haven't you ever heard of Joan of Arc?"

"But daddy said, boys are knight's because they're big and strong and brave and they fight dragons. Girls are the princesses that the dragons capture, and then the knights have to save them." Frankie looked at Teddy with a frown, as though he'd just found out a good chunk of his life was a lie. Flick and Lily looked at him with murder in their eyes.

"That's not true!" Teddy practically squeaked.

"Yes it is!" Frankie cried. "You said that Jules is the princess because she's a _girl_ and we're the knights who save her!"

"Thanks son," Teddy mumbled. "Look, I never actually said that girl's couldn't be knights though, did I?"

Frankie thought about this for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I suppose you didn't."

"But who's going to be the princess?" Max asked.

"We need someone for the dragon to capture," Mickey sulked.

"It's okay, I've got that covered," Lily smiled sweetly at them before turning her wand on Teddy and transforming him into a princess.

"I knew that was coming," he sighed, the children all laughing hysterically at him.

"Yes, but you deserved it," Lily said.

"Yes, I suppose I did," he agreed begrudgingly.

"Scorp, you can be the dragon," Frankie said as he bounced up and down on his feet.

"Oh no, I can't be a dragon," Scorp shook his head sadly. "But my dad can, his name literally means dragon, he'll make a great one."

Frankie didn't need telling twice and bounded across the garden in order to grab Draco and yank him back over to the lawn. Draco was slightly surprised by the child's sudden eagerness, having not spent a great deal of time with the children, but he was nothing if not a natural with kids and so took to the whole thing like a duck to water. Tia and Joe eyed him a little warily as he approached, never having met him before and hearing some very unsavoury things about him from the mouth of their mother, although they were quickly realising that woman couldn't be trusted at all. Much to Draco's chagrin, a lot of the others were also on their way over, anxious to see his amazing dragon impression.

"Scorp said you were the best dragon," Frankie said as they made it to the lawn.

"You are the worst son..." Draco gave him an amused but disbelieving look.

"Daddy is the princess because he made me believe that girls can't be knights when they can and Auntie Lily wanted to punish him because girls can anything they want to be," Frankie said.

Draco took one look at Teddy and burst out laughing. "Oh, I suddenly don't feel so bad about being the dragon anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Teddy sighed, totally resigned to his fate. "Frankie's summary of my situation is pretty accurate."

"And with all the women in your family, you'd have thought you'd know better," Draco tutted.

"I did!" Teddy cried. "I just think about the words I was using and how literal he would take them, and subsequently twist them in his tiny child mind."

"Well, at least you'll learn," Draco sniggered.

"Yes, well, you're the one who's so attached to me that I need to be saved," Teddy huffed.

"Touché," Draco said, turning back to a grinning Scorpius.

"Is he going to turn into an actual dragon?" Tia whispered from behind her big brother.

"An actual dragon?" Draco laughed kindly, crouching down to talk to his son's half sister. "Now that really _would_ be impressive magic, wouldn't it?"

Tia nodded, moving out from behind Scorp slightly, her eyes still big and wide. "You look like Scorp..."

"Well, technically he looks like me, since I came first," he grinned, causing the small girl to chuckle. "Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you..." he held out his hand and Tia gingerly shook it.

"Tia Kinson," she said in a small voice. "Are you Scorp's dad?"

"Yep, that's me," he said.

"So, how are you going to be a dragon?" she asked.

"Like this..." Draco smirked, waving his wand and transfiguring his outfit into dragon scales, his tongue into something fork-like and conjuring wings onto his back. It was enough of a transformation to look convincing, but not so much that the children couldn't see through it.

Ten minutes later and everyone was running around the garden screaming and shrieking, trying their best to beat the dragon. Dragon apparently ended up being a contagious disease since there were five or six flying around by the end of the game, Ron, Harry, George, Fred, Ginny and Polly all succumbing to the virus. Teddy took a leaf out of Draco's book and made becoming a princess something you could catch, only no one actually wanted to be a princess like they all wanted to be dragons. James, Sarah, Frankie and Scorp all ended up as Princesses by the end of the game, the rest of the family all fighting as knights in order to free them. Rose couldn't help but take a lot of photographs, much to the disgruntlement of those in dresses and large amounts of make-up.

"It's so nice watching them laugh and play and smile," Molly sighed. "The children just don't get to do this with their parents anywhere but at our house anymore."

"Really? Why ever not?" Narcissa frowned, just enjoying seeing her own son laugh the way he was.

"The media," Molly said. "They make everything so difficult, it's just easier to keep the young ones away from it all. At least until they're old enough to understand."

"So the public don't know about your great-grandchildren?" Narcissa said.

"Well, they know some of my grandchildren have children of their own, but they have no idea how many or whom have become parents," Molly said. "For the most part, it's wonderful. Having something the public can't own, like it's their right to know everything, you know? But it can be hard sometimes, especially around Christmas and other family holidays."

"How so?" Naricssa asked.

"Well, every event we're all obliged to go to has a vast amount of press in attendance," Molly said with a shrug. "We can't all go because someone has to watch the children."

"Well we can do something about that," Narcissa said, pretty much without thinking. "We'll just have a ball here. No media at all. I think it's just the thing a lot of people might need."

"Oh, that would be wonderful," Molly beamed.

"It would be, but it's whether people would come..." Narcissa sighed.

"Why would they not?" Molly frowned.

"This is Malfoy Manor," Narcissa said quietly. "The Dark Lord used it as his base of operation through the whole of the war. A lot of people died here...good people..."

"All the more reason to bring a bit of love and light in, don't you think?" Molly said kindly. "If you want to host a ball, don't worry about people showing up. I can take care of that."

"Really?" Narcissa said. "You'd do that, for me?"

"Yes, of course I would. It wouldn't just benefit you, it would benefit us all," Molly smiled.

"Well, if you're happy to work with me, I'm happy to host it," Narcissa said, unable to dampen the smile on her face. "I just need to get Draco on board..."

"Speak to, well, any one of the women in this garden to be honest," Molly laughed. "They'll be on him like hotcakes, he won't dare say no."

Narcissa chuckled at that and nodded, turning back to watch her son fly around the garden, spouting fake flames from his mouth while trying to dodge some rather nifty spell work from Hermione, the shiny knight. Scorpius had had enough of the damsel in distress routine and had banded the princesses together in order to fight for themselves, currently in the midst of taking down Harry and Ron. The elder Malfoy matriarch felt a warmth in her chest she could barely remember, her eyes shining with happiness at seeing her family having so much fun.


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry for the long wait again guys, this is a double chapter update because I managed to get two chapters done and thought it might make up for it a little bit. Hope you're all still enjoying it, the next chapter isn't quite as long as this one but hopefully still good. There will be 49 chapters in total, plus an epilogue, so we're definitely nearing the end now. Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews, and without further ado here's chapter 45 and 46 straight after :)**

Chapter 45

Christmas had arrived and so along with it came the ball at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had kept true to her word, refusing to allow any members of the press at the party. For the first time ever the Potters, Weasleys and Lupins had dared to bring their children, and it was a sight to behold. All nine of them were dressed up, the little boys in sort of half-suits and the little girls in cute dresses. The adults in the room couldn't stop gushing over them, they were so sweet.

The majority of those in attendance already knew about the children, they'd just never met them. So good were their parents at keeping them off the radar, there'd never been an opportunity to do so. Astoria had obviously been invited since it was a formal event and she was technically still married to Draco. She stood beside him, her talons firmly embedded in his arm while she glared daggers at anyone who passed them. Scorpius was doing his duty as the good son and standing with them for a moment or two, talking to his dad and helping alleviate his current need for firewhiskey.

"Scorp?" Vic called as she came to stand with them.

"What's up Vic?" He asked, taking Juliette out of her arms as the child reached for him.

"She is," Vic growled as her daughter babbled happily in the arms of the blond.

"Oh..." Scorp couldn't help grin at the small, now platinum blonde, little girl in his arms. "Are you being a monster for your mummy Jules?"

"I'm glad someone finds it endearing," Vic huffed. "She's really hungry and teasey, but she can see you from across the hall..."

"I'll take her if you like?" Scorpius gave a sheepish and apologetic smile.

"Are you sure?" Vic asked, issuing a sigh of relief before he'd even answered.

"Of course," he said. "It's partly my own fault anyway."

"Thank you Scorp, you have no idea how grateful I am," Vic said.

"It's not a problem, really," Scorp chuckled.

"I don't think," Astoria chipped in haughtily, "that dumping your child on my son is necessarily appropriate, do you?"

"I don't see why not Mrs Malfoy," Vic replied coldly. "You do it all the time."

Astoria looked around the hall in a panic, her eyes wide with fear that someone might have overhead. Scorpius tried to contain his smirk and Draco did his best not to laugh. "How dare you?!" Astoria seethed, her voice almost a whisper. "You have no right to say such a thing to me!"

"Well maybe if you didn't stick your nose in my business I wouldn't think it appropriate to comment on yours," Vic glowered at her, a look so fierce it was becoming apparent that any woman of Weasley decent was not to be messed with, (Prewett really since it was Molly's withering look they'd all inherited).

"My son _is_ my business," Astoria bit back lamely.

"Now that's laughable," Vic scoffed. "And for your information, I am not dumping my child on your son. Dumping her would involve foisting her on him without choice and walking off without a care in the world, something you do quite well I might add." Astoria gave a protesting grumble before Victoire carried on, completely ignoring her. "I am staying in this room and will have eyes and ears on my daughter the whole time. I am not expecting Scorp to be parentally responsible for her in anyway, and I'm not demanding that he take her either. He actually offered before I'd asked.

"I still don't agree-"

"Well, you can keep on disagreeing then, I don't give a fuck," Vic said, shrugging. "Thanks Scorp, holler if you need me."

"Will do Vic, have a good night," Scorp grinned as she turned and walked away.

"I cannot believe the two of you stood there and let her speak to me like that!" Astoria snapped, gripping Draco hard enough to make him wince.

"You started it," he said, earning him a supposed death glare; although having been subjected to Rose's death glares amongst other members of her family he could safely say Astoria's wasn't all that impressive anymore.

"Oh, Draco, I nearly forgot," Vic said as she walked back to them, "Uncle Ron said you looked like you needed this..." she handed him a glass of firewhiskey and Draco frowned.

"It refills automatically," she murmured with a smirk.

"I don't care about my pride anymore, that man is amazing and I like him a lot," Draco said, taking one big gulp and smiling widely.

Vic walked away again, chuckling as she went. Draco found Ron's eyes and raised his glass in salute, Ron doing the same.

"You really should get better friends," Astoria hissed.

"You should probably just get friends," Draco retaliated.

"I have friends!" Astoria barked indignantly.

"Really?" Draco laughed. "You do know what a friend is, right?"

"Of course I do!" She growled.

"Then where are they?" He asked.

"What?" She faltered.

"You said you have friends, where are they?" He said again.

"I don't have to answer to you!" Astoria said, anger and frustration lacing her words.

"Then pray tell why _we_ should answer to _you_?" Draco mused.

"Because I am your wife and I hold your whole reputation in my hands!" She sneered. "Like anyone is going to believe the Death Eater is the innocent party in a marriage gone wrong..."

"They do," Draco nodded his head at the Golden Trio, "and right now, what they say pretty much goes. So good luck with that Tori and have fun with the backlash. Not to mention you have a muggle husband and two children not fathered by me."

"I wouldn't want another child fathered by you," Astoria spat. "The first one was disappointment enough!"

Draco quickly rounded on his ex-wife, calmly and intimidatingly so. His cold grey eyes bore into her slightly fearful blue ones and the words he hissed out were practically frozen on his tongue before they'd even left his lips.

"Don't you _ever_ dare tell me my son is anything less than a good and decent man," he seethed.

"Dad-"

"Scorpius, don't." Draco shook his head, so angry that this woman would say something like that in front of their son. He knew that Scorp knew his mother wasn't the slightest bit emotionally attached to him, but it didn't give her the right to make throwaway comments like that.

"He's my son too, I get an opinion," Astoria said, her voice trembling a little as she fought to keep control and maintain some semblance of authority.

"No you don't Astoria," Draco said, his gaze intensifying. "You gave up that right the minute you stood by and watched my father turn his wand on him..."

"He knew-"

"I don't care what he knew," Draco said. "You ever stand there and tell me my son is a disappointment to you or anyone else, and I swear to Merlin and all that is magic, it will be the end of you. Do I make myself clear?"

Astoria gave a non-committal sort if humph.

"I said, do I make myself clear?" Draco repeated, easing a little more anger into his voice.

"Yes, you make yourself very clear," Astoria whispered, furious she'd been made to bend to Draco's will.

"Good," he said with a nod. He turned back to Scorp who gave his dad an appreciative look and carried on a two minute conversation before guiltily leaving him to his mother.

.

"Everything okay?" Rose asked sweetly as Scorp came to find her.

"Yeah, just mother being mother," Scorp sighed.

"Right. She didn't take it too well that Vic handed Juliette to you, did she?" Rose said.

"No, not really," Scorp chuckled. "But then, it's not like anyone but her really cares."

"So, it's your first Christmas together," Roxie said as she sidled up to them, her small bump showing in the lovely dress she had on.

"Yes it is, how very observant of you," Rose chuckled.

"What are you doing for it? Are you spending it together?" Roxie asked.

"Well, most of it," Rose nodded.

"We're going to spend the morning with our respective families and then Rose and her lot are going to come to the Manor for dinner," Scorp said.

"Wow, your dads are really getting on quite well," Roxie laughed, her eyes wide with surprise.

"They really are," Scorp grinned.

"Although you can't tell them that, or they'll likely fight against the whole thing," Rose sighed amusedly.

"Actually, since your dad gave my dad an auto-fill glass of firewhiskey, I think my dad was happy to wave goodbye to his pride and declare his like for your dad, no fuss made," Scorp smirked.

"Well that is an interesting development," Rose said, her shoulders shaking as she chuckled along with Scorp and Roxie. Juliette babbled in Scorp's arms before tugging on him and wriggling around, beginning to fuss and motion towards the buffet table as best she could for a one year old.

"I'm gonna go get this one something to eat, Vic did say she was hungry," Scorp said, kissing Rose's cheek and wondering off towards the food.

"Merlin, that must make you want to have kids yesterday," Roxie murmured, watching Scorpius as he made Juliette laugh while they walked away.

"It has crossed my mind but I've not been that bad," Rose smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Hormones, its hormones," Roxie huffed. "Any decent looking man with a child, that I'm unrelated to, is beginning to look painfully appealing."

"You'll get there," Rose said softly.

"I just wish I didn't have to do this all alone," Roxie sighed.

"Have you spoken to Richard yet?"

"Yeah, I told him about not really wanting to make a go of it, but wanting to have him be a part of this child's life..." Roxie groaned.

"What did he say?" Rose asked, feeling as though something big had happened.

"He told me he was in love with me and walking off that night was the stupidest thing he'd ever done. He doesn't want to miss out on so much, like Adam did, because he didn't have the guts to admit he was wrong and just tell me how he feels," Roxie grimaced at Rose.

"Oh wow," Rose said.

"Yeah, wow," Roxie snorted.

"What did you do?"

"I told him I needed to think about it," she said. "I blamed the hormones, said I didn't want to do anything rash when I can barely think straight..."

"What do you want to do?"

"Tell him to go shove it and stick it up his arse, it's too little too late and he's only convinced himself he's in love with me 'cause he's confused over the baby and seeing me pregnant with it," Roxie said.

"Right," Rose said.

"But I can't do that because of the baby, it's not fair. I know Richard will blow a fuse and then he won't speak to us for years, and then it will ultimately be all my fault..." Roxie started to sniff as her eyes welled with tears. "He's been nothing but a total dick and I can't even tell him that without screwing my kid over..."

"Oh Rox..." Rose looped an arm around Roxie's shoulders and gave her a small hug, gently guiding her to a more secluded corner of the hall.

"I don't know what to do, Rose," Roxie whispered. "The logical side of me is saying a relationship based purely on a child is doomed from the start, but the hormonal, pregnant and horrifically emotional side of me is screaming to just give the guy a chance. I'm terrified Rose, and I don't want to do this alone...and with Richard saying he loves me and he wants to take care of me, I just...I feel like I'm too scared to turn him down..."

"Roxie, only you know what to do," Rose spoke gently. "Only you can feel, in your gut, what's right for you."

"But I don't know what that is anymore," Roxie croaked.

"When you think about getting back to together with Rich, do you feel heavy hearted or light as a feather?" Rose asked.

Roxie looked at her cousin and scowled, knowing fine full well that she did not feel light as a feather about anything to do with Richard.

"Do you really want a loveless relationship?" Rose said.

"No, but-"

"Roxie, you're stronger than you believe." Rose laid a hand gently on her arm, forcing Roxie's eyes to find hers. "You can do this, whichever way you decide to. You have to think about you and your happiness because you aren't going to make your son or daughter happy if you're miserable or discontented."

Roxie nodded and sniffed, wiping a stray tear from under her eye before it ruined her make-up. "He's going to blow a bloody fuse..."

"That's up to him, that's not on you," Rose said firmly. "If he wants to throw his toys out the pram because you won't give him what he wants, then that's his prerogative. He's a grown man at the end of the day, it's not your fault if you don't feel the same way."

"But what if he chooses not to see the baby because of that? What if, sixteen years from now, my kid turns round to me and asks how I could be so selfish? To put my feelings before their need for a father?" Roxie cried.

"Then your kid will get a rather large slap upside the head and a very serious talking to," Rose said.

"What if he sticks around and makes my whole life miserable because I won't be with him?" Roxie sniffed.

"Then _he_ will get a rather large slap upside the head and a very serious talking to," Rose said, smiling as Roxie let out an involuntary chuckle.

"What if...what if no one else ever really wants me?" Roxie whispered, her frightened eyes turning to Rose. "What if I end up alone forever?"

"Rox that's ridiculous," Rose said, her own eyes filling with tears. She pulled her cousin into a tight hug.

"But it's really not," Roxie sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm pregnant, I'm having a kid with a guy I'm not interested in. What man is going to look at me, with a child in tow?"

"A lot of men would, you just have to find the right one," Rose said.

"I don't know Rose..." Roxie whispered brokenly.

"Look Rox, I know you're scared, but scared isn't a good reason to go back to Richard," Rose sighed. "Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather what we do in the face of that fear." Rose pulled back and wiped the tears away from under Roxie's eyes. "You _are_ courageous, fantastically so. If anyone can do this, it's you."

"Yeah?" Roxie sniffed, nodding her head a little.

"Yeah," Rose smiled. "We'll be there with you all the way, whenever you need us."

"I know, thank you," Roxie squeezed her hand. "I think I might go and talk to Richard now, get it over and done with."

"Let me know if you need anything," Rose said. "I could come with you if you like?"

"No, this is something I have to do on my own," Roxie said, a defeated sigh taking over her. "I know it's the right thing to do, regardless of how he wants to react." With that Roxie said goodbye to Rose and headed out into the ballroom in search of her ex-boyfriend.

.

Rose stayed in her reclusive little corner for a while, looking out at the people and watching them all mingle with each other. She watched her parents dance for a bit, and her aunts and uncles. She smiled as Dom and Adam floated across the dance floor, chuckling at her Uncle Bill's still reproving gaze while Auntie Fleur and Adam's mum, Hannah, played with Gracie. Polly was giggling like a schoolgirl at something James had whispered in her ear as they passed Dom and Adam, waltzing around gracefully. Fred and Sarah were sat around a table with their children, Vic and Teddy chatting happily to them. Hugo and Connie were dancing with Mia, Amber and Al were practically wrapped up in each other already. Uncle Harry had Auntie Ginny in fits of laughter as he moved her across the floor to the music with ease, while Uncle George looked like he was being lovingly told off by Auntie Angie.

"You okay over here?" Scorp asked as he stepped up beside her, Juliette still in his arms.

"Yeah, just watching everyone," Rose smiled.

"Bit creepy, isn't it?" He teased.

"No!" Rose laughed. "I like to people watch sometimes. It's nice to see everyone so happy."

"Yeah, it is," Scorp grinned.

"This is incredible," Rose sighed. "Your grandmother really didn't have to do all this. It's stunning. And it's just so wonderful that none of us had to miss out..."

"Well, to say you've made an impression on my family is an understatement," Scorp chuckled.

"I try," Rose said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"And I love you for it," he grinned, wrapping his free arm around her waist.

"Oh! Look! The team is here!" Rose squealed as she watched Piper, her husband Leo, Louise, Jackson, Tyler and Kevin walk through the door.

"Shall we go say hi?" Scorp asked, far too innocently as he held his hand out for Rose to take.

Rose grinned mischievously and took Scorp's offered hand, wondering over to the small group that had just arrived.

"Hey-woah, did you guys get a kid or something?!" Jackson started at a platinum blonde Juliette still in Scorp's arms.

"I'm pretty sure you'd have noticed if I was pregnant," Rose laughed.

"Not to mention we haven't been together long enough to produce a child," Scorp grinned. "This is Juliette, Fleur and Teddy's youngest. She's a metamorphmagous."

"Oh! That's so cool!" Tyler said, his eyes wide.

"And she likes you?" Jackson frowned, his tone teasing.

"Jules, say hi to JJ," Scorp smirked.

"Jay-jay!" Juliette squealed. "Jay-jay!"

"That's not even funny," Jackson groaned.

"Oh, it is," Louise laughed, giving him a friendly pat on his shoulder.

"So, where's the rest of your lot then?" Kevin asked, tickling Juliette as he spoke to Rose.

"Uh, mostly milling around, enjoying the lack of media presence," Rose said.

"Can't say I blame them," Piper chuckled. "We're gonna go grab some food and say hi."

"Sure, but mind the mistletoe," Scorp said, pointing at a hovering sprig a few feet away. "My grandmother was kinder than most, it doesn't move and you only need a quick peck on the cheek to find freedom, but it's still a right pain and can be just as awkward as the joke shop stuff."

"Thanks Scorp," Piper grinned, dodging the mistletoe as she went.

"Is my sister amongst the lot you described as milling around?" Louise asked.

"Yeah, she's over by the ice sculpture, laughing at Al as he slowly changes the shape of it. The killer is, he thinks he's being subtle." Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin and his antics.

"What shape is taking place instead?" Tyler frowned, looking at the sculpture as Louise made her way over to her sister.

"It looks like something rude," Jackson said, squinting slightly.

"It's two people fucking," Kevin said flatly. "Merlin you don't get out much do you?"

"Or you get out too much if you managed to see it that quickly from this far away," Jackson countered.

"Or, he just has sex on the brain," Rose smirked. "I wonder why that might be?"

"It's neither," he growled.

"Nah, he's just old," Tyler sniggered. "He's had a lot more experience seeing shapes in random shit than we all do."

"Fuck off!" Kevin chuckled and shoved Tyler playfully. "I'm not old! I'm only twenty bloody eight!"

"Come on, let's go find everyone else," Rose laughed, turning and leading the way back to the rest of their large group.

Everyone smiled and greeted the team warmly, chatting about their Christmases and the things they were doing with their families. They were noisy and loud but nobody seemed to mind, the atmosphere was so warm and relaxed it made for the best time.

"So," George sidled up to Rose and grinned mischievously, "we still doing the thing?"

"Yes." Rose had the same look on her face as her Uncle. "You have the merchandise?"

"You have to ask?" George sniggered, pulling the mistletoe out of his pocket.

"Then let's get to it," Rose beamed. "I'll take the guy, you take the girl."

"Where are we putting them?" George asked.

"I want to say, in the middle of the ballroom, but I have a feeling that is going to come back and bite us in the arse," Rose whispered back.

"Oh it will. The question is, will it be worth it?" George smirked.

.

About twenty minutes later, the whole room had been disrupted as a dancing George and a dancing Rose had flung their respective dance partners into the middle of the dance floor and thrown the smuggled mistletoe above their heads.

"What the hell?" Lily cried, as she tried to walk back to a grinning George, the maniacal look on his face unsettling her more than she wanted to admit.

"Why can't we move?" Kevin frowned, turning to see Lily stuck in practically the same spot as he was, Rose smirking from the sidelines.

"Please please please don't be...please don't be...please..." Lily mumbled, closing her eyes to collect herself much to Kevin's confusion. She tentatively opened her eyes and raised them towards the skies, only to see her worst fears come true. "No!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kevin looked up and groaned. "Mistletoe..." he sighed and leant forward, pressing a kiss to Lily's cheek and walking off. Lily laughed as he careened into the side of the invisible wall holding them together and fell on his backside.

"What the...?" Kevin stood up and frowned.

"You really think Narcissa would put mistletoe in the middle of the dance floor?" Lily said with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, now that you mention it, it does seem highly unlikely," Kevin said. "But that would mean..." he trailed off as George and Rose's grinning faces came into view. "That's joke shop mistletoe, isn't it?" Kevin gulped.

"Yes. It is," Lily replied.

"It's your Uncle George's, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is."

"Old design or new one?" Kevin asked, coming to stand directly underneath it to examine the offending piece of greenery.

"What difference does it make?" Lily frowned.

"I worked out how to get out from most of the old designs, but if this is a prototype then we're screwed," Kevin said.

"Why would you work out how to get out? Surely a kiss wouldn't be that bad?" Lily said.

"There was one woman in particular last year, who wouldn't stop following me around with the bloody things," Kevin said. "I had to endure close to twenty kisses in one day and I swore I'd never do it again."

"That's hilarious," Lily giggled.

"It really isn't," Kevin smirked.

"What? It's not her fault you're so irresistible, is it?" Lily laughed.

"I'm irresistible?" Kevin said, his heart rate jacked just at hearing those words escape Lily's mouth.

"Wh...uh...I meant, well, I meant that it wasn't her fault she found you so irresistible," Lily stuttered. "People can't help who they're attracted to..."

"No, I suppose they can't," Kevin said with a smile. "Anyway, is there a way we can tell if this mistletoe is new or not?"

"Sure, but you'll need to give me a boost," Lily said.

"A boost?" Kevin frowned.

"Yeah, the only way to tell is to look at the stem," Lily said. "If it's sold in the shop it'll have the three w's on it, but if it's a prototype it'll have FGW instead."

"FGW?"

"Fred and George Weasley," Lily explained, motioning for him to put his hands together so she could climb him. She tried not to think of other ways she wanted to climb him as she put her foot in his hand and pushed up onto his shoulders.

Kevin sighed and closed his eyes as Lily ascended his body and stood with her feet planted firmly on his shoulders. He held onto one of her ankles and the back of her other leg in an attempt to steady her. He cursed himself for being unable to think of anything but the amazing way in which her legs felt under his hands, regardless of the shimmery dress material that was between his skin and hers. It was ironic really that the reason why they'd been put in this position was because, unbeknown to him, Lily was having much the same problems with her train of thought, and neither one of them would tell the other.

"Dammit!" Lily huffed, remembering just at the last minute that she couldn't stamp her feet. Kevin was also grateful that she'd had the foresight to take off her heels.

"FGW?" He asked in defeat.

"FGW," Lily answered.

"Come on then, down you get," he sighed. "We've got quite the audience..." Kevin noticed George glaring at him from the crowd, he frowned at the man, unaware that the reason George was upset was because he'd just worked out who'd been behind discovering the defects within his inventions.

"Uh, Kevin, I don't know how to do that..." Lily said, her cheeks blushing red with embarrassment.

"Put your hands on my head," he chuckled, waiting for Lily to do just that. "Right, now..." he moved his hands so they were resting on her waist, "sorry...now jump down, kick your feet out a bit and I'll stop you from falling too quick."

"You will, will you?" she snarked.

"Just jump already, witch," Kevin said, giving the sides of her waist a small squeeze, making her jerk and giggle.

"Don't do that!" She hissed.

"Then jump," he countered.

"Fine, after three," Lily said, "one, two, three..." she jumped lightly off his shoulders and true to his word he planted her feet gently and effortlessly on the floor in front of him.

"Not so bad, was it?" He mumbled, his hands still attached to her waist and hers still on his shoulders. They were so close, he could feel her breath on his lips.

"No, not at all," Lily whispered, her eyes darting towards his mouth and back up to his eyes.

"So, how do we get out of this one?"

"Don't know, Uncle George dreams up a new and elaborate trick each year," Lily said, finding herself subconsciously inching further towards the man in front of her.

"And this year's would be?" Kevin asked, his heart hammering inside his chest and his breath practically stuck in his throat.

"Beats me," she murmured, her gaze locked on his. "But he'd never go for something you could turn off with less than a proper kiss..."

"A proper kiss..." Kevin sighed.

"Mmmhmm," Lily hummed.

"You should know though, before we try this, to get out from under this mistletoe..." Kevin found himself stuttering the closer his lips got to hers, wanting her to know how he felt before they just got it over and done with.

"What?" Lily asked softly, her lips nearly on his.

"I really like you Lily," he whispered, "and a damn sight more than I should..."

Lily's eyes went wide and she gasped, not quite able to believe him. He was such a nice guy, smart, down to earth, laid back, and he was gorgeous too...he couldn't like her, could he?

"Are you sure?" Lily found herself frowning, leaning back a bit and completely ruining the moment. She wanted to kick herself but she just couldn't help it.

"Am I sure? Are you bloody kidding me?" Kevin groaned.

"No, definitely not kidding you, are you kidding me?" She asked.

"Nope, my life would be infinitely easier if I were, your mother terrifies me," he said.

"What makes you think you'll have to deal with my mother?" Lily huffed, folding her arms and stepping back from him. "You don't even know I like you back yet."

Lily looked around at the crowd and could see Rose mouthing something to her. Well, this was new. The first mistletoe to be developed that cut out all external sound, she should have realised that ten minutes ago when the room went quiet. Although everyone was looking at them and the whole room had gone quiet in order to watch what played out, so it was difficult to tell.

"I know, but regardless of whether you like me back, I still have to deal with your mother," Kevin said, feeling his heart start to ache at having been so hopeful and now believing it all to have been in vain.

"Why?"

"Because she works with me," Kevin snapped. "And she's your mother, I'd bet she can lip read from a fucking mile away so it's not like she won't know what I said to you!"

"I still don't get why that's an issue, my mother bloody loves you," Lily snapped back.

"She might have done before she knew I liked her baby girl," Kevin said.

"She's known the whole time you dolt!" Lily cried, flinging her arms out as she spoke.

"She has?"

"Yes, she's been using it against you for weeks apparently," Lily sighed.

"So, you knew?" Kevin said, trying to hide the new hoarse tone he had to his voice.

"No, I wouldn't believe them," Lily mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers as she spoke and refusing to look up at him.

"Wouldn't believe _them_?" Kevin frowned.

"My mum, Rose and Flick," Lily muttered, a childish sulk to her voice.

"Why would they tell you I liked you? Why wouldn't you believe them?" Kevin asked. "Why didn't you talk to me about it? I didn't mean to be so obvious that I made you uncomfortable or-"

"You never made me uncomfortable!" Lily said quickly.

"So why-?"

"Because..." she shrugged in embarrassment.

"Lily?" Kevin dipped his head to catch her eyes. "I don't understand? Why would you all even be talking about me? Why would they tell you I liked you if I hadn't told anyone I did? Why wouldn't you believe them?" He was too scared to hope but he could barely stop himself.

"Because, if you liked me, I actually stood a chance," Lily whispered, her eyes searching his for some kind of understanding. "And there was no way in hell I believed I actually stood a chance."

"You actually wanted one?" Kevin looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah..." Lily gave her head a little nod, her eyes locked on his, tears welling up in them. "How could I not?"

"I'm eleven years older than you, employed by your dad and working with your mum..?" Kevin said, a smirk on his lips and disbelief written in his eyes.

"I don't care about age, you've treated me better as a friend than any of my previous partners to date," Lily said. "The fact that you work for my dad is more your problem than it is mine, and the same goes for working with my mum really."

"I...you really do like me?" Kevin asked, still unable to get his head around her words.

"Yes," she said. "You really do like me too?"

"Yes, I really do," Kevin grinned. "What's not to like?"

"I don't know, I'm eleven years younger than you, my dad's your boss and you work with my mum? I have an almost violent temper and can be a right pain in the arse when I want to be," Lily said with a shrug as Kevin stepped inside her personal space again.

"I don't care about age if you don't," he said, smiling at her as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I can cope with the trouble it'll make at work, you're worth it. And I know about your temper, and you're ability to be a pain in the arse...I think I'll be okay..." he placed a hand on her cheek, his fingers sliding around the back of her neck a little. "Can I kiss you now?"

"I'm likely to hurt you if you don't," Lily said, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Kevin leant down and captured her lips in his own. It was better than he'd ever imagined. She was soft and sweet, her arms coming to loop around his neck to tug him gently closer. Their mouths moved together, tongues tentatively flicking every once in a while. Kevin was elated, it was like all his dreams had come true at once. He could barely contain himself as their kiss ended, resting his forehead on hers.

"Why tell me you like me? We could have just kissed and I wouldn't have had to know?" Lily said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Because I felt you deserved to know that it would mean something to me," Kevin said. "I didn't think it was fair to kiss you under unassuming circumstances when I knew it would mean something to me."

"I wasn't going to say anything to you," Lily said. "I was going to take the opportunity to kiss you without having to embarrass myself first..."

"Well, so much for Gryffindor bravery," Kevin smirked.

"Hey!" Lily laughed, slapping him playfully on the arm.

Kevin wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders and went to move across the room, bumping into the invisible wall again. All he could see the other side of it was George grimacing and Rose looking guilty as hell while shooting murderous looks at her Uncle.

.

"Why didn't the kiss work?" Kevin asked, mouthing the words at George and Rose while giving them a deadpan look.

"It's a new product," George mouthed back. "There are a few kinks that I haven't quite worked out yet..."

"Such as?"

"This mistletoe isn't designed to deactivate after a kiss..." George said, his voice barely registering behind the sound barrier.

"When is it designed to deactivate?" Kevin asked, a little worried by the look on George's face.

"When both parties are ultimately satisfied with whatever happens under it..." George trailed off as several people looked at him in horror.

"Oh Georgie! Please don't tell me this is the stuff you were trying to get us out of the other night?!" Angie cried. George merely winced.

"How did you manage to get out?" Ginny asked in panic.

"Well, we were _satisfied_ by the end of it," Angie said, glaring at her husband.

"Do you mean what I think you do?!" Lily shrieked, everyone jumping at the sound of her voice clear as a bell.

"How'd you do that?" George asked in shock.

"Kevin shot some kind of spell at it," Lily said.

"Well isn't Kevin so bloody clever," George snarked. "I can't believe you cracked one of my products and didn't have decency to tell me!"

"I didn't want you to change them, I was practically being stalked by a mad woman at work!" Kevin cried.

"He was, we nearly ended up putting a restraining order on the witch," Harry said.

"That's beside the point, it's ethically wrong-"

"Oh come off it! Ethically wrong! You've just tested a product on me and your niece without knowing how to deactivate it!" Kevin barked, clearly rattled.

"Did you mean what I think you meant, Auntie Angie?" Lily asked again, a tremble to her voice.

"We ended up having to have sex, yes," George huffed, watching his niece turn red and the poor man beside her turn white.

Kevin turned to Lily. "Hey, Lily it's fine, we'll find a way out of this. Honestly, there's no need to worry..." he slipped his hand inside hers and twined their fingers together, giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Thank you," Lily said, trying not to cry. This whole thing was so mortifying it was beyond belief.

"I can't believe you'd use this on my daughter!" Harry practically exploded. "It's a good fucking job she's trapped in there with a decent bloody bloke or you'd be hung, drawn and quartered by now mate!"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry," George said, nodding his head and looking thoroughly ashamed of himself.

"Hey, it was my idea, if we're pointing fingers I should be going down with him," Rose spoke up.

"And you will be, don't worry about that," Lily said darkly.

"I can't believe you'd pull something like this Rose," Hermione said, disappointment lacing her words. "How many times have I told you to check and double check that nothing can go wrong?"

"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't know it was untested," Rose said, giving her cousin a forlorn look. "I never would have let Uncle George use it if I'd known."

"Hey!" George protested.

"What?! I wouldn't have done," Rose said. "At least not in the middle of a ball!" She amended. "Besides, I did kind of warn you..."

"You warned me?! When the fuck did you warn me?!" Lily screeched.

"I told you that if you hadn't told Kevin how you felt about him by Christmas, that I'd shove you under some mistletoe together," Rose said.

"So you're saying I should have seen this coming?!" Lily hissed.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Rose said.

"When we get out of here, I swear to Merlin that the pair of you are dead," Lily growled.

"So how do we get them out without subjecting them to a physical relationship that they aren't ready for?" Ginny folded her arms and glared at her brother.

"Uh..." George sort of shrugged at Ginny and she looked daggers at him.

"My daughter is not having sex in public to get out of this," Ginny hissed at her big brother. "Fix this!"

"Mum! Please can you calm down? And can everyone stop suggesting that sex is the only thing that's going to get us free?" Lily scowled at all of them as they smirked at her.

"Well, we're up for hearing other ideas..." Jackson snorted as he looked at the pair, waiting for either one of them to say something.

"How does the mistletoe work?" Hermione asked with a sigh. "Explain how you made it..."

"It only works on two people who are attracted to one another, for a start," George said. "It was one of the first things I did, so it couldn't be used on unsuspecting strangers to force them into doing something they didn't want to."

"Well, that's good to know," Ginny scoffed.

"At least we know they want to be in there...?" Flick offered, smiling at a glaring Lily. "What? It's the truth."

"Okay, what's the idea behind both parties having to be completely satisfied before the spell is broken?" Rose asked.

"Well, it reads desire, and when that mutual desire is fulfilled, then the spell deactivates," George said. "But it has to be a mutual one. Both parties have to feel it, and feel satisfied that it's been...dealt with..."

"So, you and Auntie Angie obviously both wanted to have sex, right?" Rose asked, grimacing a little at the idea of it.

"Uh, sort of," George shrugged sheepishly, "we didn't start off wanting that, is sort of grew into that the more intimate we became trying to get out from under the bloody thing."

"You know, next year, design a failsafe that can turn the fucking thing off before you do anything else," Harry said, still steaming with his brother-in-law.

"That's a brilliant idea!" George said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're an idiot," Harry said.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" George cried, affronted by Harry's reply.

"You're a fucking genius when you want to be George, but this was the work of an idiot," Harry said, gesturing to his daughter trapped inside an invisible, desire reading barrier with a guy that wasn't even officially her boyfriend.

"I...I can't argue with that," George sighed.

"So, what is it you guys both desire that hasn't been fulfilled?" Flick asked, smirking at them both.

"Well, I can tell you it isn't having sex in the middle of the room with a bunch of people perving on us," Kevin snapped.

"Is it sex at all?" Rose frowned, suddenly having an idea.

"Huh?" Lily frowned back.

"You literally just admitted to liking each other, and while I'm sure sex is something you want eventually, neither of you are the type to rush something like that," Rose said. "So what is it you want from each other?"

"Does the mistletoe work purely off physical desire or is it just a general desire?" Hermione asked.

"General, I never honed in on one aspect of it," George said.

"So it's not a physical desire," Rose said. "I'd have to say, I don't think at this point that they'd desire anything close to sex right now."

"You'd be right," Lily said, Kevin nodding from beside her.

"So what is it? What do you desire?" Flick huffed. "Of all the things you could have with an audience present, what could you possibly both be desiring that would keep you there?"

"Well, I have an insanely strong desire to get out of this fucking thing and murder someone," Kevin growled.

"No, it has to be something you desire from each other, otherwise you'd be stuck in there forever," George mused.

"Can you really not think of anything?" Rose asked, watching as Lily bit her lip and shuffled slightly, shaking her head. "Try that again, Lils."

"Fuck off Rose," Lily growled.

"Come on, d'you wanna get out of their or not?" James said, folding his arms and staring them down.

"The quicker you get out the quicker you can kill your least favourite cousin and Uncle," Fred said with a smirk.

"Exclusivity," Lily blurted.

"What?" Kevin frowned, wondering if he'd heard her right.

"I want to be your girlfriend and I want you to be my boyfriend," Lily mumbled.

"Oh, okay," Kevin said, a wide and almost goofy smile on his face.

"Do you want that too?" Lily asked nervously, looking up at him.

"Nah not really, I've only been so obviously falling for you just to have one awkward kiss under mistletoe and do a weird little where-do-we-stand dance before ultimately watching it all fall apart," he said, the goofy smile still on his face.

"Keep that up and I might let you do just that," Lily huffed.

"Nah you wouldn't," he bumped her gently with his hip and she couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face.

"So is that a yes then?" She said, chewing on her lip in anticipation.

"Yes, it's a yes," Kevin chuckled. "How could I want to date anyone else when they'd never compare to you? I don't think it would be very fair on them, do you?"

"No, I suppose not," Lily sighed dramatically.

"Lily, I don't want to be with anyone but you," Kevin smiled, smoothing a thumb across her cheek as he held her face in his hand.

"I don't want to be with anyone but you either," Lily grinned, leaning up and pressing a light kiss to his lips. Kevin smiled as he kissed her back, he sighed contentedly, wondering if she knew the sort of effect she had on him.

"The barriers broken," Lily mumbled against his lips.

"Mmm," Kevin said, "I noticed that too."

"Let's go kills us some Weasleys," Lily grinned.

The pair of them turned to the small audience still surrounding them, only to find Rose and George already pegging it towards the doors.

.

Lily ran after her cousin and Uncle without hesitation, Kevin couldn't help but hang back. He wanted to talk to Harry and Ginny, just to make sure they were okay with him.

"Hi," he smiled, waving weakly.

"Hi," Ginny smiled back, folding her arms and looking him down.

"Uh...so..." Kevin shuffled nervously.

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely. "Thank you for being a decent guy."

"Well, if I'm honest, it's probably my mother you should thank for that," Kevin chuckled.

"I can't believe George would be so stupid," Harry mumbled. "How am I not supposed to kill him now?"

"He was just having a bit of a laugh," Ginny said, "no one got hurt and he didn't mean for it to be so bad. He just wasn't thinking..."

"When is he ever?" Harry argued.

"Harry, come on," Ginny cried.

"Ginny, imagine if that had been Dex, or some other arsehole Lily usually finds herself drawn to," Harry snapped. "Your brother needs to start understanding the consequences of his actions!"

"Well, Lily's currently on his tail, I don't think it'll be long before he's subjected to some nasty consequences," Kevin said, trying to alleviate some of the tension.

"Besides, George wouldn't have pulled that crap with someone you didn't approve of," Ginny argued.

"How the fuck was he supposed to know I'd approve of Kevin?" Harry cried exasperatedly.

"Because you told him about all the questions you ask yourself before you hire someone," Ginny said, her exasperation also evident.

"When did I tell him that?" Harry asked, the wind having been taken completely out of his sails.

"Several months ago when you both got blind drunk celebrating the birth of Gracie, as is apparently customary to do when we welcome a new baby to this family," Ginny huffed, her hands now on her hips.

"That's beside the point," Harry mumbled lamely.

"No, it's not," Ginny said. "It's exactly the point."

"I don't understand..." Kevin frowned.

"Before I offer a job to anyone in my department, after the interview I sit and ask myself three important questions," Harry explained. "Would I trust them with my secrets? Would I be happy to die for them? And lastly, would I be okay with them dating my son or daughter?"

"Well now I feel even more honoured than before," Kevin said, his eyes wide as he looked at Harry.

"I wanted a team I knew I'd like and I knew I'd gel with," Harry said with a shrug.

"With all due respect, how did you end up with Drake then?" Kevin frowned.

"A friend called in a favour," Harry grumbled. "And he wasn't a bad bloke, he was just really obnoxious and arrogant."

"So, are you happy with me, dating Lily?" Kevin asked tentatively.

"Happy is a strong word," Harry said with a sigh and Kevin felt his heart sink a little bit. "Look, no man is ever happy to see his daughter dating, like, at all. The best a father can wish for, is to see her dating a good man who makes her happy and treats her right. So, it would seem as though I finally got my wish, and I'm most definitely okay with you and Lily dating." He held his hand out for Kevin to shake and smiled when he did.

"You hurt my daughter and all manner of hell will rain down upon you," Ginny said, her eyes blazing and her tone fierce. "I will make you sorry you ever even looked at her, do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely." Kevin nodded sincerely before cracking a grin. "I thought the dad was supposed to do the threatening?"

"I defeated the most powerful wizard of our time at the age of seventeen, I don't need to threaten anyone," Harry scoffed. "And besides, whenever anyone forgets that, I just threaten them with Ginny instead."

"People laugh," she said, "until they don't."

"What have you done to Dex?" Kevin asked out if curiosity.

"Nothing yet," Ginny said. "I'm still in the process of stalking him so I can work out what one thing I can do to him that will bring him to his knees and have him crying like a baby."

"Wow," Kevin mumbled.

"See, no threat from me is necessary," Harry smirked, placing a loving hand on his wife's shoulder.

"No, it really isn't," Kevin shook his head and smiled.

"Do you care to share what would destroy you? So I don't have to stalk you in the event that you hurt my daughter so much I want to kill you..." Ginny said, far too nonchalantly to be anything but scary.

"Uh...tell my mum," Kevin said with a shrug. "Disappointing my mum and all my sisters, especially for being a dick to a woman, that's probably the worst thing I could do. They'd make my life my hell for you."

"Noted," Ginny smiled. "It's also noted that your answer probably means I'll never have to actually destroy you, which is good because it means Lily is safe and likely to be very happy, but a little disappointing because I do so like destroying people."

"Ginny, remember what I said about sounding like a psychopath?" Harry sighed.

"How could I forget?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm not a psychopath, I'm just very protective of my children."

"In some instances I'd have to argue that that was the same thing," Kevin chuckled.

"You want to argue with you girlfriend's mother? A highly dangerous and slightly mental woman?" Ginny frowned.

"You aren't slightly mental, you're well on your way to St Mungo's for the criminally insane," Harry mumbled.

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Ginny laughed, kissing his cheek and walking off, as though the last thing she said to Kevin was not eerily chilling.

"Just, for all her threats and dark looks, she's basically a pussycat," Harry said, chuckling at the slightly disconcerted look on Kevin's face. "Don't let her push you around, just make her think she is."

"Right," Kevin said with a nod.

"She _will_ destroy you if you're a dick to our daughter, but she's not an unfair person. And she won't poke her nose in...well, actually she probably will but not in a bossy, domineering sort of way. She's just, she can't help but be really concerned for our kids..." Harry sighed and shook his head, taking a large gulp from his glass of firewhiskey.

"I think that's called, being a mother," Kevin chuckled.

"They're close," Harry said. "Ginny and Lily are really close. As a mother and daughter, they're almost best friends. I like you, so I just want to warn you." He looked up at the young man and sighed. "The worst thing you can do is have a problem with how close they are and try to come between them."

"I'd never do that," Kevin said. "I'm not the possessive type. So long as Ginny isn't naming our children and picking where we go on holiday, I don't really care. If being close to Ginny makes her happy, why would I want to ruin that?"

"Your children?" Harry smirked. "You're already thinking of children?"

"Oh shit!" Kevin muttered, his face turning red within seconds. "I didn't mean, I wasn't implying, I don't really know if..."

"Calm down," Harry laughed. "It's nice to finally see her with a guy that actually wants a future with her and not just a present."

"She's the most amazing woman I think I've ever met," Kevin said, such honesty to his tone that it took Harry aback.

"You know the part where I said no dad is happy to see his daughter dating? I believe you've just proven me wrong," Harry grinned. "I'm very happy."

"Thank you," Kevin said, his cheeks still red and his heart racing at hearing Harry's praise.

"Just go chase down Rose and George, give them hell and make Lily happy," Harry smiled.

"Will do," Kevin grinned, shaking Harry's hand before running off after Lily.

.

George was running through the gardens, Lily on his heels when he saw his daughter talking to a bloke underneath the little bandstand to the side. He ducked behind a bush, pulling Lily with him and covering her mouth before she could let out a squeal.

"What the hell was that for Uncle George?!" She part whispered and part hissed as George took his hand away from her face and put a finger to his own lips.

"Roxie is talking to a bloke, just up there," George said, pointing to the bandstand. He took out a pair of extendable ears, levitating one end as close to his daughter as he could get.

"This is a complete invasion of her privacy," Lily hissed.

"Yes, the question is, are you going to just sit there and glare at me or are you going to come here and listen with me?" George said.

"You'd have thought you'd learnt your lesson after the mistletoe incident," Lily huffed, shuffling over so she could press her ear beside George's and listen in on Roxie's conversation.

"Oh shove off, you secretly love me for it really," George said. "You'd never have asked Kevin out and it would've been months before he asked you."

"What makes you so sure?" Lily scoffed.

"You're still in school," George said, as though it were the answer to everything.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lily frowned.

"You thought he only thought of you as some silly schoolgirl, and he wouldn't have made his own move until you were at least eighteen," George said. "He's a decent guy, he wouldn't have made a move till you'd finished school."

"Shut up and listen to Roxie," Lily growled, unwilling to admit defeat.

Roxie was stood, facing Richard, and currently trying to explain to him how she felt and what she wanted to do about it. Her heart was racing and she felt incredibly nauseous, not helped by the fact that being pregnant made her nauseous anyway. Richard was looking at her apprehensively. He reached forward and took one of her hands, squeezing it gently before slipping his fingers through hers and smiling at her.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked softly, making Roxie grimace internally.

"Richard, I can't do this. I can't be with you," she said, her voice cracking as she forced the words out.

"What?" Richard frowned, dropping her hand and stepping back from her in disbelief.

"I want to tell you that I love you too, I'm so scared right now that all I want is to be with you and pretend like we could be some happy little family and have the apple pie life that the rest of my family all seem to have," Roxie said, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "But I can't. I can't do that to you, or to us and most importantly, I can't do that to our baby."

"You can't be happy with me, for our baby?" Richard scoffed incredulously.

"No, I can't be happy with you and I won't force myself or pretend to be just because we're having a child," Roxie said.

"Bullshit," Richard said, his tone angry.

"It's not Richard, I don't love you. And I can't love you after everything that's been said and done between us," Roxie said defiantly.

"So you're going to hold it over me? The fact that I freaked out over your pregnancy?!" he spat. "You want to hold my very human and understandable reaction over my head and refuse to make a go of this because of it?!"

"No, I just don't want to be with you because I'm scared to be alone," Roxie said patiently. "I don't want to fight you _every day_ , I don't want to bring our baby up inside a loveless home-"

"How exactly are you going to bring our baby up inside a loving one when you're raising it all on your own?" he asked.

"I was hoping you'd still want to be a part of their life?" Roxie's voice broke and she felt a tear fall.

"You were, were you?" Richard sneered. "You want me to be a dad, with none of the rewards that come with being in a family?"

"A relationship with our baby should be enough of a reward," Roxie argued.

"Well it's not," Richard said. "I told you I wanted _you_ too, it's both of you or none of you."

"Then it's none of us," Roxie said, sniffing away her tears and squaring her shoulders.

"Fine, but don't come crying back to me when you're sad and desperate and alone because nobody wants you," Richard growled. "Who's going to want you with someone else's kid in tow? Everyone knows you were a whore before this, no one's ever going to be interested in the slag who was stupid enough to get herself knocked up-AH!" Richard stumbled back from the remarkable punch that had been swung, not by George but by Gabriel Zabini.

"Don't you dare, _ever_ , talk to her like that," Gabe snarled at Richard.

George had ducked back behind a closer bush, not that far away from decking the guy himself but found he wasn't near enough or fast enough to beat Zabini who'd been sneaking a crafty fag not two feet away. Gabe now stood slightly in front of Roxie, growling down at Richard.

"Oh come on!" Richard yelped, holding his nose in his hands, blood beginning to drip down the end of it. "What the hell was that for?"

"You don't get to talk to her like that, not for anything," Gabe said.

"We were having a private conversation," Richard snapped.

"I don't care," Gabe said. "She is the mother of your unborn child, she's kept that fact a secret until now while you swanned around trying to decide what you wanted. And now, because what you want is her, and she won't give it to you, you start spouting shit like that? I don't think so..."

"It's true though, she even cheated on you!" Richard cried.

"No she didn't!" Gabe yelled, turning back to Roxie. "I told you that would come back and bite you in the arse."

"It was worth it," Roxie said with a shrug. "You're a decent man and you were a good friend."

"It was a public breakup you idiot," Richard scoffed. "I heard everything, and she admitted to it. Why are you trying to defend her now?"

"Because it was an act, you moron," Gabe spat.

"More to the point, actually, how do I even know that kid is mine?" he snorted. "It could be anyone's for all I know."

"Merlin Rox, how'd you even end up with this guy? The dude's a jackass." Gabe gave her a questioning look, as though it were her sanity he wasn't sure about.

"He's not that bad, he just doesn't adjust well to not getting what he wants," Roxie said.

"I adjust fine, it's you-"

"If she's all the things you've just called her, a whore, a slag, a liar who potentially is trying to make you take responsibility for another man's child...why'd you want to be with her so bad?" Gabe asked.

Richard looked back at him, stumped for words. His mouth opened and shut and he stuttered some kind of half-arsed response. "Because I love her..."

"Nah mate, if you loved her you wouldn't have called her all that shit," Gabe said.

"I was hurt," Richard said.

"Doesn't make a difference," Gabe shrugged.

"I want to be a part of my child's life, but my parents will kill me if I tell them I got Roxie pregnant and I'm not intending to marry her," he sighed.

"Bingo," Gabe said, trying not to smirk.

"Richard, what is the point in the both of us being miserable just to keep everyone else happy?!" Roxie screeched angrily at him.

"It's the done thing!" Richard yelled back. "You knock a girl up, you marry her and provide for her!"

"D'you want me to smack you one too?" Roxie asked him, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Not particularly, you hit hard when you're only playing," Richard grumbled.

"I am happy to sit with you and explain to your parents that we did a stupid thing and now we're having a baby together," Roxie said, "I'll even go so far as to say we're friends. But I am not telling them we're in love when we're not, and I'm not marrying you when I know all we'll make each other is miserable. Because then this baby will be miserable and it doesn't deserve that, it never asked for that just like it never asked to be conceived in the first place."

Richard stood and looked at her, a forlorn expression on his face as he listen to her tell him how it was going to be. He couldn't help wish he really did love her then. "You're going to be an amazing mum Rox," he said, taking her aback slightly. "I'm sorry, really, I am. I just...I don't know what I was thinking or saying..." He shook his head in disbelief at himself and groaned. "My parents really are going to kill me."

"They'll get over it, it's not their life Richard, it's yours," Roxie said, giving him a friendly smile.

"What did you mean, it was all an act?" Richard said suddenly, remembering what Gabe had said when he'd brought up their very public breakup.

Roxie cleared her throat quickly. "It doesn't matter-"

"Not long after we started dating I got bitten by a werewolf," Gabe explained, smiling sardonically as he watched Richard swallow nervously and take a small step back from him. "I didn't want to put Rox in any immediate danger and I needed everyone in the castle to leave me the hell alone for the best part of a year while I acclimatised. It was her idea to breakup like that, taking the blame. It meant I could mope around the castle, completely heartbroken and everyone would leave me alone, too fed up in the end to continue trying to snap me out of it."

"So she never cheated on you?" Richard said.

"Nope, she saved me," Gabe said, smiling softly at Roxie. "And probably a few other people too. I didn't have the best control over my condition for quite a while. I still struggle with it now sometimes."

"And I'm supposed to just be okay with you, around the mother of my child, and my baby when it's born?" Richard asked tentatively.

"Yes," Roxie said before Gabe could reply. Her eyes held no room for arguing and her tone was final.

"I...okay then," Richard nodded once. "I'll owl you, if you don't mind. Set up a time where we can tell our parents?"

"Sure," Roxie said. "But you should know, my dad already knows, he's been listening to this whole conversation with extendable ears from behind that small bush there..." she pointed to where George was crouched and smirked as he came up from his hiding place, Lily grimacing as she stood up as well.

Richard looked terrified as George glared angrily at him. "Oh, uh, um...Mr Weasley-"

"Don't you _Mr Weasley_ me, you little shit," George growled.

Richard stammered. "I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean for any of this to happen-"

"I don't have a problem with the fact that you got my daughter pregnant, that's actually none of my business," George said, eerily calmly. "What I have a problem with, is how you handled it and how you spoke to her."

"Yes, well, you see, I was-"

"Shut up," George said. "If I ever hear such filthy words leave your mouth, that are directed anywhere near my daughter, I will end you, do you understand?"

Richard simply nodded.

"She is the mother of your unborn child," George snarled. "Show her the respect she deserves."

Richard nodded again.

"I mean it, Boot," George seethed. "I don't care what you think you know, no one talks to my baby girl like that and gets away with it. You're actually bloody lucky you _are_ the father of her child because things would be getting very painful for you about now if you weren't. As it stands, I have to actually care about you for the sake of my grandchild, so I'm refraining from doing all the nasty things I really want to. But know this, I'm going to make a list of all the things I want to do to you, and should you step out of line, I will carry out as many of those things on my list as feasibly possible before your life slips away from you. Do I make myself clear?"

Richard nodded a final time.

"Good," George said.

"I thought you lot were supposed to be the good guys?" Richard said, his voice trembling and his breath shaking.

"Funny thing about war," George said. "You can only watch the people you love get burned so many times before you're no longer the 'good guys', you're merely just fighting for them." Richard scampered off after George motioned for him to get moving, his threats having been made.

"You didn't have to terrify him dad," Roxie snorted.

"Sure I did, it's my job as your dad," George said with a grin. "Besides, I couldn't listen to everything he said to you and not threaten him sincerely."

"I think he got off lightly, if you ask me," Gabe mumbled.

"I knew there was always a reason I liked you the best," George smirked.

"Dad!" Roxie hissed, her small smile giving her away.

"I'll meet you back in there," George said, winking at them and dragging Lily away who was starting to become more and more furious with her Uncle again.

.

"Thank you," Roxie said, turning back to Gabe.

"I'm sorry I shoved my nose in, but I couldn't stand there and listen to him say those things about you," Gabe sighed.

"It's not like they weren't entirely inaccurate," Roxie said softly.

"They were most definitely, entirely inaccurate," Gabe growled.

"I'm pregnant with the child of a man I don't really like much," Roxie said. "We were not together long before we slept together...I mean if that doesn't scream slag I don't know what does..."

"You are way too harsh on yourself Rox," Gabe said. "You are none of the things Richard described. Just because you did something stupid, it doesn't mean you should let it define your whole life."

"Except a child kind of does define your whole life," Roxie scoffed.

"You know what I mean," Gabe huffed, bumping her with his hip.

"You mean like when you were stupid enough to go wondering into the woods all by yourself, and got bit by a werewolf? And how you don't mope around, beating yourself up over the fact that it was sort of your own fault at the same time as being a complete accident?" Roxie smirked.

"Yes, exactly like that," Gabe chuckled.

The two stared out across the manor grounds, taking in the sight as it was bathed in moonlight. It was clear and crisp, the chill of winter hanging silently in the air.

"You really aren't any of what Richard said you were Roxie," Gabe said, almost in a whisper. He turned to see her eyes full of tears and sighed, his heart clenching painfully at the sight of her so lost and unsure. He wrapped his arms gently around her shoulders and held on tight as he felt her arms slide around his waist, burying her face in his chest as she let her sobs overcome her. "I promise Roxie, you're one of the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful women I think I've ever met..." he murmured, smoothing an arm up and down her back. "You saved me, more than I think you'll ever know. Don't let some arsehole believe you're anything but awesome."

Roxie clung to Gabe a little tighter for a little while longer. She loved the feel of his big, strong arms and being surrounded by them. It had been a long time since she'd been held by a man she wasn't related to, and it felt really nice. She'd always felt safe with Gabe, even after he'd been bitten, something he'd never really gotten his head around. She sighed once more, pulling back from him and wiping her eyes, sniffing as she straightened herself back out. "Thank you," she whispered, "I really needed that..."

"Roxie, I will always be here for you, whenever you need me, I promise," Gabe smiled.

"I know," she smiled back. "It just, it can get a bit much with all my family, you know? Sometimes, it's just nice to be outside of that, to be with someone outside of that."

"I know," Gabe said, slinging an arm around her shoulders and grinning at her. "If you ever need to escape, you know where I am."

"That I do, thank you," Roxie grinned.

"Did you want to go back in, or shall we stay out here for a bit?" Gabe asked.

"I like it out here, if you don't mind?" Roxie said. "I'm happy to stay here alone if you'd rather head back..."

"I'm not leaving you out here alone," Gabe said, mock indignation to his tone. "What kind of a gentleman do you think I am?"

"The kind that's dying out," Roxie sighed. "The best kind."

Gabe chuckled and the two of them stayed and chatted for a little while longer before rejoining the ball and dancing together for the rest of the evening, very much old friends who'd enjoyed catching up immensely.

Rose and George had been thoroughly beaten by Kevin and Lily, who'd chased them all over the manor and finally managed to lock them in the portrait room. The portraits all shouting obscenities at the blood traitors was enough to make them beg for forgiveness through the locked door, and enough to make Rose swear she'd never ever take off that necklace Scorp had given her that would have taken them straight to library instead. Draco was laughing cheerfully as he let them out, making them promise that when he died and his portrait was delivered, to never put him in that room. Harry chuckled as he watched Narcissa Malfoy chew his son out a new one upon her discovery of the slowing changing shape of the ice sculpture. It was now in the shape of Albus, doing a pirouette. The children were beginning to drop like flies, houseelves coming in to take them up to bed and the different rooms Draco had given each of his favourite guests. The adults all stayed up, partying merrily into the night before collapsing happily in their own beds and thinking of the wonderful breakfast they'd been promised the next morning. All in all, it was a good start to the Christmas season.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"So, what is it we're doing today?" Scorp frowned at Rose as he stepped through the fireplace with Tia and Joe. It was January and Scorp had had the best Christmas and New Year of his life, nothing could beat down how happy he was right now with his life.

"We're taking these lot to the park," Rose said, grinning at Frankie as he waved at Scorp. Vic and Teddy were wrestling with a screaming Juliette, trying to get her into a pushchair. Polly and James were also there, Samuel already in his pushchair and fussing about it. Fred and Sarah were bribing both sets of twins with sweets for good behaviour and even Molly was present with Archie, sleeping soundly in his pram.

"What park? It looks like it's going to be a muggle one, based on all the strollers..." Scorp said.

"It is, it's about a ten minute walk away from here," Rose answered.

"Okay," Scorp said. "Let me just grab their coats..."

"No worries, I have some they can use," Rose grinned, already helping Tia and Joe into a couple of spare, warm winter coats.

"Why are we going to muggle park when it's so cold out?" Scorp asked, taking Rose's hand as they left the house. "It's still the middle of January."

"Because, we sometimes like to do things the muggle way, and sledging is something that has to be done the muggle way," Rose said with a smirk.

"Sledging?" Scorp frowned.

"You've never been sledging before?!" Rose squealed.

"Nope," Scorp said. "What is it?"

"It's kind of like flying on a flat broom, stuck to the ground and with almost zero control," she said.

"Well, if that doesn't sound like fun I don't know what does," he replied flatly.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport, you'll love it," Rose laughed. "Al and Amber are meeting us there, so's Roxie, Dom, Adam, Flick, Gabe, Lily, Kevin, Jackson, Tyler and Louise. I think that's everyone, at least."

"If Flick's there, McCaull won't be far behind," Scorp said.

"Flick and McCaull?" Rose asked in surprise.

"I saw her hovering around after practice the other night, but she was hiding from me and I saw her sneak out from her not-so-secret hiding place to talk to him," Scorp said.

"And I'm only just hearing about this now because...?"

"Because I didn't think it was that big of a deal," Scorp said with a shrug.

"It's a huge fucking deal. Merlin you're such a guy!" Rose huffed in amusement.

"I am, aren't I?" Scorp grinned. "And a stunning specimen of one, even if I do say so myself."

"You know, one of the things I love the most about you is your humility," Rose chuckled.

"One of my best qualities, yes," Scorp nodded.

"What do you think about getting married in winter?" Rose asked.

"What? Where did that come from?" Scorp looked down at Rose with a small frown.

"I was just thinking how lovely it would be, you know?" Rose said. "All the white snow, the glittery decorations we could get, the beautiful pictures, the Christmassy food and music we could have if we wanted..." She trailed off, biting her lip as she looked up at Scorpius.

"You want to get married in winter?" Scorp asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Rose said. "Imagine how beautiful the Burrow would look in winter, a bunch of fairy-lights all strung up around the garden..."

"I'm happy to get married in winter," Scorp smiled, squeezing her hand in agreement. When he didn't feel her relax, he turned confused eyes back to hers.

"How would you feel about get married next winter?" She asked in a small voice.

"Next winter?" Scorp said, not wanting to hope too much. "You mean the one after this one? As in this next December, the one coming up? The one this year?"

"Yeah, I mean December this year..."

"What happened to a long engagement?" Scorp asked softly.

"Well, we can still have one, I just thought...I was thinking that maybe, you know, we could move it ahead a bit..." Rose stammered, not sure how to explain her change of heart. "A lot has happened since we last said we wanted a long engagement. I want to marry you, we're soulmates, I practically live with you anyway...I just...I love you..."

"I love you too," Scorp grinned, squeezing her hand again. "I've wanted to marry you since before I asked you to marry me. If you want to do it this year, I'm so up for that, you have no idea."

"Really?" Rose said, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yes really!" Scorp laughed, kissing her soundly on the lips. "You silly witch."

"So we're going to get married this year?" Rose said.

"I believe we are," Scorp said. "Are you sure you want to be Mrs Malfoy before you turn twenty?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Rose grinned. "I don't want to wait on something I know I want and I know will work."

"Merlin, you're impatience has become a thing I love about you," Scorpius smirked.

"You love everything about me," Rose said, winking at him and fighting the urge to jump up and down and scream like a schoolgirl.

"You can go and make loads of girly noises with Lily if you like, I'm not going to judge you," Scorp grinned.

"Thank you, I love you," Rose beamed as she kissed his cheek and ran off ahead of the group to find Lily.

"So, are you and Rose getting married then?" Tia asked, grabbing hold of Scorp's hand.

"Yep," Scorp said with a grin.

"Why?" Joe asked, holding on to his other one.

"Cause they're in love," Frankie teased.

"Yes, we are," Scorp laughed.

"When are you getting married?" Tia asked.

"In December," Scorp said, chuckling as nearly every grown up in front of him stumbled and turned on their heel to face him.

"December?!" Teddy cried.

"When did you decide this?!" Fred said.

"About ten seconds before Rose went running off ahead of us," Scorp said.

"Oh my goodness!" Polly squealed. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Scorp grinned as she wrapped him up in a hug.

"You're parents are going to go bloody mental," James smirked.

"They'll get over it." Scorpius shrugged and smirked back.

"Sure they will," Teddy chuckled.

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" Tia asked.

Scorpius winced and tried to answer as best he could. "Well, Rose gets to decide that-"

"So the answer is obviously yes," Vic answered for him, rolling her eyes at the man. "Like she's not going to ask your adorable little sister to be a bridesmaid?"

"Yey!" Tia squealed.

"Vic-"

"Don't you 'Vic' me," Victoire said, her eyebrows raised. "You can blame me if Rose says anything, but I guarantee she'll only be upset that she didn't get to ask Tia herself."

"Can we be in the wedding?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, of course you can!" Scorp grinned. "You'd be my best man if it weren't for my dad, or Al."

"Really?" Frankie said, his eyes wide.

"Definitely," Scorp said.

"You're too sweet," Vic said as the group started walking again and the kids chattered amongst themselves.

"Nah, they're just too cute," Scorp laughed.

"So, if you and Rose have bumped up the wedding date, have you bumped up when you'll have those cute kids you were saying you'd make?" Vic smirked.

"No, not yet," Scorpius smiled. "It's possible, I suppose. But we haven't talked about it, if that's what you mean. And we're both still so young, we've just begun our careers...we'll see."

"I can't wait to see," Vic said with a wink.

The last few minutes walking towards the park consisted of Scorp being hounded by adult and child alike, about wedding details and what he wanted versus what he thought he might get. The kids were bouncing around getting more and more excited while the adults were thinking about hen and stag parties among other things.

.

Everyone from Scorp's group hugged Rose and beamed their congratulations once they arrived at the park, and everyone at the park did the same with Scorp. Finally, the sleds were ready to go and the people were ready to make their decent down the hill.

"Are you sure about this?" Al asked, looking nervously at Amber who was sporting a wicked grin.

"Oh yes, I'm definitely sure about this," Amber sniggered.

Scorp gave Al a worried look and turned to Rose. "If I die, I'm coming after you first, understood?"

"You're not going to die, don't be so melodramatic!" Rose laughed.

"On your marks," Vic cried. "Get set...GO!"

Both Al and Scorp took off down the hill amidst screams and cheers from the rest of the family still at the top. The children were going wild, the adults had placed bets and the lot of them were hollering words of encouragement at the two men holding on for dear life and cursing their girlfriends to hell and back.

"That was amazing," Scorp grinned as he got off at the bottom of the hill.

"Yeah, it was. But we aren't telling them that," Al gestured to the crowd above them, specifically the smug looks of their respective girlfriends.

"Nope, never doing that," Scorp agreed, giving Al a friendly slap on the back before the pair of them headed back up to the top of the hill.

The rest of the day carried on in much the same way. The children sat on the adults' laps and slid down the hill before clambering back up through the snow. The adults had the occasional competitive race, obviously while being heavily bet on by the rest of the group. Unsurprisingly, Roxie came up trumps with a rather large win overall when it came to the bets, while James seemed to win the most sledge races. The day was beginning to wind down and Scorp was hauling one sledge back up the hill, dragging Tia up with him while the rest of the group began packing up and getting the children ready to go home.

"Where's Frankie?" Vic called, a slight tremble in her voice.

"He was with you, wasn't he?" Teddy asked, frowning and looking around the group.

"I thought I saw him with Scorp?" James said.

"No, Scorp sent him back this way when he took Tia for one last run," Teddy said.

"Frankie?!" Victoire yelled into the air, panic beginning to take hold.

"Frankie?!" Teddy tried, trying to keep the rising tension out of his voice.

The rest of the adults began frantically looking around, trying to spot the small child in the white snow. Finally, Vic saw him, hurtling down the other side of the hill on a sled all by himself and towards the busy little road that ran through the village.

"Frankie!" Vic screamed as she tore away from the group and hurtled towards her son, Teddy overtaking her easily.

"FRANKIE!" Teddy bellowed, his eyes wide with fear as his son continued down towards the road.

"I can't stop it!" Frankie wailed, his voice laced in fear.

Everyone else began racing towards the road, running after Frankie as fast as they could. None of them could use magic in such a well populated muggle area, no matter how much they wanted to.

Frankie broke the safety of the park and the sled skid out into the road. Vic let out a bloodcurdling scream as she watched a car careen towards him, slamming on its brakes in an attempt to stop before it hit him. Out of nowhere Scorpius scooped him up, holding him tight as the car hit them and they rolled over the car, landing in a heap behind the boot as the car came to a stop.

Everyone descended on the pair in panic, Vic, Teddy and Rose the first to get to them. Scorp let out a painful cough and winced as he tried to move.

"Frankie!" Vic scooped up her son, sobbing into his shoulder as she held him tight.

"I'm sorry mummy," Frankie cried, tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" The driver of the car clambered out on shaky legs and ran to the small group. "Oh god I'm so sorry! Oh god!"

"It's fine, it's not your fault, everyone is okay," Louise spoke softly to the woman as she watched Rose smooth her hands over Scorp's face.

"Can you get up?" Rose whispered to him, her eyes filled with unshed tears and her voice cracking as she spoke. "If you can't get up someone is going to call an ambulance and we aren't going to be able to get you to St Mungo's, not with all these witnesses..."

"I can try..." Scorp whispered back, a nasty wheeze to his voice. He went to sit up, with Rose's help. He cried out in pain before falling limply back down to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Scorp?" Rose shook him gently. "Scorpius?!" She tried again but she got nothing. "Shit! Scorp! Come on!"

"An ambulance is on the way," another pedestrian told them. "Just stay with him, the paramedics are on their way."

"Merlin Scorp, come on," Rose cried, the tears falling over her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. Everyone else went forgotten as she stared down at the lifeless face of the man she loved. "Please Scorp, don't do this to me..."

The world seemed to fade into black, sound became muffled and Rose's world dulled. She vaguely recognised the paramedics arriving, checking over his vitals and moving him onto a stretcher. She gripped his hand tight and refused to let go, clambering into the ambulance alongside him and keeping her eyes glued to his face.

.

Several hours later, Rose was sat beside Scorp as he slept in a hospital bed, still in a muggle hospital. Draco was sat the other side of him and the waiting room was full of Weasleys, Potters and Lupins.

"Are you okay Rose?" Draco asked softly as he watched her continue to stare down at his son, waiting for him to wake up.

"Am _I_ okay?" Rose frowned. "I should be asking you that. He's your son..."

"Yes, but he's your future," Draco said. "You were the one who'd thought you'd lost him. I didn't have to see or go through any of that."

"I'm going to bloody kill him when he wakes up," Rose said.

"Do you not think that might be a little counter productive?" Draco smirked.

"Maybe," she mumbled, cracking a tiny smile. After a long pause she spoke again, her voice barely whisper. "I really did think I'd lost him..."

Draco moved around beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her in for a hug. She let go of Scorpius, putting her arms around Draco and sobbing into his chest. He soothed her quietly, waiting for her tears to subside. "It's okay Rose," he said, "you're allowed to feel..."

"I couldn't do magic, there were too many people," Rose sniffed, leaning back and wiping her eyes as she did. "I couldn't do anything, I felt so helpless."

"Helpless is something you were bound to feel, whether you could get him to St Mungo's or not," Draco said. "You always feel helpless when someone you love is in pain and there's nothing you can personally do to help them."

"I know, and I've felt that before," Rose sighed. "But never like this. Never like the whole world was fading away, like the colour was draining out of my life."

"Because you've never been in love before," Draco smiled. "He's your future and you are his. Your lives would be dull without each other."

"But he's your future too," Rose said.

"It's different, and you know it," Draco said. "I'm merely a supporting actor, you're the main star. His story doesn't make sense without you, and you've been so well cast that you're irreplaceable, much like he's irreplaceable to you."

"I just couldn't help thinking that he'd have been so much better off if you'd been there, or I could have gotten him to a wizard healer instead of a muggle doctor," Rose said, looking back down at Scorp and taking his hand again.

"Muggle doctors are pretty nifty nowadays," Draco said with a shrug. "Our methods differ but the results are much the same. We use potions and they used drugs, we use magic and they use surgery. Either way the healing time isn't much faster anymore, and the recovery period after is about the same too, doctor or healer really wouldn't have made a vast amount of difference, other than the fact that to get to one you'd have to have broken the international magical statute of secrecy."

"I like breaking the rules, it can be fun sometimes," Rose huffed.

"And sometimes it can land you in Azkaban for life with a snapped wand and no chance for parole," Draco said flatly. "I'm sure Scorp would have been thrilled when he woke up."

"How was I supposed to know his injuries weren't all that extensive," Rose grumbled.

"You weren't," Draco chuckled. "It's why waiting for medical professionals was the best thing to do."

"It didn't feel like it. It felt like I'd been trapped inside a tube with no way out and no room to breathe," Rose said.

"He's okay now," Draco said, "just a few broken bones and a concussion. He could have sustained worse just playing quidditch."

"Yeah, but he'd have got instant help if he had been," Rose sighed.

"Stop beating yourself up about it," Draco said. "None of us could have done anything or would have done anything differently had we been there."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Rose grumbled.

"So what if I am," Draco huffed. "Just take it and get on with it. He'll likely be awake in a bit and he'll tell you himself to stop being so ridiculous."

.

The doors suddenly burst open and Astoria flounced into the room, glaring daggers at Rose and Draco.

"Why is my son in a _muggle_ hospital?!" Astoria screeched. "What happened to him?!"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with dear," Draco drawled.

"Why did no one think to inform me?! I am his mother?!" Astoria hissed.

"Because we knew you wouldn't care and it's not like he's in St Mungo's where you'd have to pretend you did just to keep up appearances," Rose said, a scathing bite to her tone.

"Well, you're obviously mistaken since Scorpius' accident is all over the wizarding news and everyone knows he's here!" Astoria cried. "Do you know how many people were looking at me strangely because I wasn't here with my son?!"

"I would assume a lot," Draco said.

"Yes, a lot! I had to try and explain to Tracey Davies why I didn't know about it and why I wasn't here!" Astoria snapped.

"Oh how frustrating that must have been," Draco scoffed. "You're a quick thinker and a most excellent liar, I'm sure you did fine."

"I did the best I could under the circumstances," Astoria growled. "Now, what happened?"

"He saved Frankie," Rose said softly. "Frankie snuck his way onto a sled all by himself and ended up hurtling towards a busy muggle road. Scorp managed to scoop him up just before he was hit by a car, taking the impact rather than Frankie being hit."

"How on earth did that child get away from the lot of you?" Astoria said. "Where were his parents? Who was watching him?"

"We all were, he snuck off. It wasn't anyone's fault, he's just a child!" Rose snapped.

"A child who caused serious injuries to my child," Astoria seethed. "He's old enough to have known better, and his parents should have been keeping a better eye on him! They're obviously unfit to raise children!"

"Tori shut up!" Draco said. "You have no right to stand there and tell anyone that they are unfit parents. I doubt you could even describe what your own look like!"

Astoria shot him a withering glare before turning to Rose and stalking towards her. "Up you get, that's my seat now. I'm his mother, I should be sat with him."

"I'm his fiancée, fuck off," Rose snarled. "He doesn't even like you."

"How dare you?!" Astoria cried. "How dare you talk to me like that?!"

"How dare I?" Rose turned wide, furious eyes onto Astoria. "I'm not the one who barged in here screaming and demanding answers, professing to care about a son I don't love. No one wants you here Astoria, least of all, Scorp. _You_ don't even want you here. Go away."

"I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me," Astoria hissed.

"No I can't," Rose said. "But I sure as hell don't have to give you my seat. So if you're staying you can bloody well stand."

"Draco, get up," Astoria turned to her magical husband.

"No," Draco growled. "If you're staying, you can shut the hell up and be quiet."

Astoria eyes blazed but she stayed silent, leaning back against the wall and watching her son intently. "What is wrong with him?"

"He has a broken leg, a punctured lung from a broken rib and a concussion," Draco said stiffly.

"Is he going to be okay?" She said.

"Do you care?" Draco asked.

"Just answer the question," she huffed.

"Yes, he's going to be fine," Draco sighed.

"How come he hasn't been transferred to St Mungo's yet?" Astoria asked.

"Because we're in a muggle hospital, and muggles have never heard of St Mungo's," Draco said flatly.

"Surely there's something we can do! We can't let him remain here, being treated by muggle doctors in such a barbaric fashion!" Astoria cried.

"Firstly, you don't actually give a shit about Scorp so what would you care?" Draco said. "Secondly, you're just concerned about how it looks to the wider society that your son is stuck in a muggle hospital. Thirdly, you are not a doctor or a healer, so you have no professional opinion on the matter. As I said to Rose, doctor or healer is actually pretty irrelevant nowadays, both work just as efficiently but in very different ways."

"So what? We just leave him here?" Astoria said.

"Well, not exactly. We _stay with_ him here," Draco said. "When he wakes up, he can decide where he'd rather be."

"He'd rather be at St Mungo's, with his own kind," Astoria said.

"He'd rather be here, where he isn't famous," Rose countered. "Where he can't be found."

"I agree," Draco said, looking back at the sleeping face of his son.

"I'm his mother-"

"You gave birth to him, big whoop," Rose snapped. "You didn't raise him, you don't know him, you don't even love him. Now shut up and be quiet or get the hell out. He's never going to open his eyes if he knows you're in the room."

"Miss Weasley, you and I are going to have some very serious and probably uncomfortable words soon," Astoria murmured coldly.

"Bring it on bitch," Rose murmured back, squeezing Scorp's hand and returning all her attention back to him.

.

A few hours later, Rose breathed a sigh of relief when Scorpius let out a deep breath and his eyes began to flutter open.

"Scorp?" Rose whispered.

"Scorpius?" Draco mumbled from the other side of him.

"W...w...water? Any water?" Scorp murmured, his voice raspy and broken.

"Sure, hang on and we'll get you some," Rose said, a tear falling down her cheek as she poured him a small glass. Draco had left the room briefly to let a nurse know that Scorp was awake.

"Thanks," Scorp croaked as he sipped his water. Rose had helped him sit up a bit so he could drink it.

"Merlin I'm so glad you're awake," Rose said, her voice trembling and another tear or two falling. "I was so worried..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he smiled and lent his head against her forehead.

"It's okay, what you did was very brave," Rose sniffed. "You're okay now, that's what matters."

"How's Frankie? Is he okay?" Scorp asked.

"Perfectly fine, not a scratch on him. You saved his life," Rose said.

"I was the closest one to him, I wasn't going to watch him get hit by a car," Scorp said, shrugging and then immediately wincing afterwards.

"Yeah, you have a broken rib, punctured lung, broken leg and a concussion," Rose informed him.

"Well that explains why I hurt all over," Scorp smirked. He took Rose's hand and played with her fingers, threading them through his and squeezing them tight. "I am sorry I made you panic, that I made you worry."

"I love you," Rose whispered, leaning forwards and pressing her lips against his. Scorp's other hand shot up to grip the back of her head, pulling her into a proper kiss that made Rose's heart race in a different way. As they broke the kiss she felt herself sigh, relief more apparent that when he'd just opened his eyes, she was calm and relaxed again.

Scorpius looked around the room, finally seeing his mother stood near the door. "What are you doing here?" He frowned.

"You're my son and you were hurt, what do you think I'm doing here?" Astoria said waspishly.

"My best guess would be keeping up appearances, but we're in a muggle hospital, aren't we?" Scorp looked genuinely confused to see his mother in his hospital room.

"Yes we are, and I'd like to talk to you about moving to St Mungo's," Astoria said, ignoring the first part of Scorp's comment turned question. "I'm sure the healers would do a much better job than these doctors."

"I like it here, there aren't nurses who are swooning over me instead of doing their jobs, there's no gaggle of screaming fans right outside the door, I can relax and rest properly here," Scorp said.

"But Scorpius-"

"Don't mother," Scorp cut her off, "I'm not moving just to satisfy your inherent need to impress and gain acceptance from the people you call friends. You're merely worried about how it looks to them, especially since they haven't given up on that blood prejudice bullshit you're generation were still taught some years ago. I'm not moving."

"If you won't move, fine, but don't expect me to visit you here," she hissed.

"Great, that's another reason to stay," Scorp scoffed.

"If only you were more like me Scorpius," Astoria sighed wistfully. "We could have been something, we could have accomplished great things...instead your father had to butt his nose in a raise you to be this pathetic excuse for a man."

"Get out," Rose said, her eyes blazing as they locked into Astoria's.

"Pardon?" Astoria glared.

"I said, get out," Rose snarled. "I don't care whether you're his mother, the next Bellatrix, or Morgana her bloody self, you don't get to say shit like that to my future husband."

"I can say what I like to my own son," Astoria argued.

"You can, but I can guarantee a good portion of it will come with a hexing," Rose snapped.

"Are you threatening me?" Astoria laughed.

"No, I don't make threats. I make promises," Rose said. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Knowing you, it should appear that you've taken a vow of silence, I'd hate for you to get hurt by breaking it."

Astoria glared vehemently at Rose, her breathing becoming ragged with anger. "You little-"

"So, you're awake Mr Malfoy," a young nurse waltzed in, Draco following behind. He took in the scene, his eyes flicking between an enraged Astoria, an equally intense Rose and a wide-eyed Scorpius.

"What did I miss?" He mumbled to Rose as the nurse checked Scorpius over.

"Just your darling wife being her darling self," Rose murmured back.

"She looks like she wants to kill you," Draco said. "She's only ever looked at me like that."

"Well, I'll take it as a compliment then," Rose smirked.

"It really wasn't one," Draco sighed.

"I know," Rose chuckled and he couldn't help but grin at her. Scorpius had calmed down now his dad was back in the room and his fiancée wasn't goading his psychotic mother. The nurse wrote down his vitals on a clipboard and informed him that a doctor would be along to see him shortly before exiting the room.

"Listen here you little bitch," Astoria turned on Rose the minute the nurse had left the room. Both Scorpius and Draco had cried out, seething angrily at the woman. "I will make you pay for what you've done to me, I will make you pay for what you did to my family."

"Get over yourself Astoria," Rose snapped. "No one gives a shit about what you have to say anymore."

"You will one day, I promise you that," she growled, pulling open the door and stalking out the room.

.

"So, that was something to wake up to," Scorp chuckled.

"Merlin, how did you put up with her for so long?" Rose looked between the two Malfoy men.

"She's pretty easy to get on with when you give her everything she wants," Draco said with a smirk.

"So you were a pushover," Rose deduced.

"A pushover implies she had to put some effort into getting me to go along with all her stupid little fancies and demands," Draco said. "I lay down and let her walk all over me from the start."

"And you're not ashamed to admit that, are you?" Rose smiled.

"Anything for an easy life," Draco grinned. "She left me and Scorp alone for the most part, and that's all I cared about."

"Fair enough," Rose said.

"So, where are the rest of my loyal fans, those that would follow me to a muggle hospital they love me so much?" Scorp smirked.

"Everyone else, and I mean _everyone_ , is in the waiting room," Rose said. "They're doing the nurses' and the doctors' heads in."

"Well, you can send them all in now if you like so they can see I'm alive and I'm fine," Scorp said, "then they can all go home."

"You're only allowed two visitors at a time," Rose said.

"Maybe if you tell the nurses they'll only be ten minutes and then they'll all clear off, they might bend the rules a bit," Scorp suggested.

"I'll see what I can do," Rose said, grinning as she got up to fetch her family.

"How're you doing dad?" Scorp asked his father as Rose closed the door.

"I'm fine Scorp, I knew you were fine as soon as I got word there'd been an accident," Draco said. "It wasn't me you scared half to death, it was Rose."

"I couldn't let Frankie get hit by that car," Scorp said softly.

"You weren't the closest to him, you were round the other side of the hill," Draco said, looking curiously at his son.

"All eyes were on Frankie and his impending doom," Scorp sighed. "No one was watching me, I apparated a few feet away from him and just dove at him."

"That was very brave," Draco said.

"No, it's what anyone would have done were they me," Scorp said.

"Not just anyone," Draco smiled. "Not everyone would jump in front of a moving vehicle to save someone else."

"I'm just glad they're all okay," Scorp said.

"I think they're just glad you are too," Draco chuckled.

"Is Rose alright?" Scorp asked tentatively.

"I think she's really shaken up," Draco said. "More out of realising how much you really do mean to her."

"I can't imagine how scared she must have been," Scorp sighed, shaking his head.

"You're each other's futures, like I said to her," Draco shrugged. "It's pretty terrifying when you realise how bleak that future is because of the absence of just one person."

With that, Rose bustled back in followed by almost her entire family save one or two.

"Good to see you're awake Scorp," James grinned.

"Yeah, you worried us there for a second," Fred chuckled.

"We won't be long," Roxie said. "Rose made a deal with the nurses, five minutes to see you and we all go home."

"I can see why they took the deal," Scorp smirked, his bed surrounded by family and then some.

"Right, well, good to see you and glad you're okay," Ginny said. "We'll be off. Hospitals are so stuffy and I hate being in them longer than I have to. See you later."

"See you, and thanks for stopping by," Scorp said. As the room cleared out, he turned to Rose. "What happened to Tia and Joe?"

"Oh, Vic looked after them and then my mum and dad took them home with them when they stopped in, along with all the other kids," Rose said. "Did your mother ask after them or ask for them back when she came by?"

"Uh, no," Scorp said. "She probably won't remember them until tonight."

"Okay, that's good," Rose said, grinning at Scorp's confused look. "My parents were going to have a camping trip in the back garden tonight with all the kids, I think they really wanted to stay."

"And there's no way my mother would ever step foot in your parents' house," Scorp laughed.

"Exactly," Rose said.

"What happened to Vic and Teddy?" Scorp said, suddenly realising he hadn't seen them.

"They stayed behind in the waiting room, with Frankie," Rose said.

"Oh, are they okay?" Scorp frowned, shuffling a bit and wincing as he sat up a little straighter.

"Yeah, they're fine." Rose nodded.

"You realise you aren't going to be able to play quidditch for a while Scorp," Draco said, changing the topic and shooting Rose a quick look as she left the room.

"Yeah, I figured as much," he said. "It's no big deal, it's not like I need the money and I can still practise once I heal I just can't play until next season. It sucks but I'd rather that than the alternative..." he shuddered, thinking what might have happened if he hadn't scooped up Frankie in time.

"I think Frankie might be a bit worried about seeing you," Draco said.

"What? Why?" Scorp frowned.

"Because he thinks it's his fault you got hurt," Draco said.

"That's ridiculous," Scorp said.

"I know, but he's only five and he's a bright five year old. He knows if he hadn't snuck away on that sled, you wouldn't have got hurt," Draco said.

"I know, but it still isn't his fault. He never meant for anyone to get hurt," Scorp said.

There was a soft knock on the door and Scorp called out for them to come in. Vic and Teddy smiled softly at him as they walked through, Frankie clinging to their legs and looking as though he was going to burst into tears.

"Hey Scorp, how're you doing?" Vic asked, her own voice cracking.

"Really good thanks, Vic," Scorp grinned. "Hey Frankie..."

"Hi," Frankie squeaked.

"Are you going to hide from me the whole time or are you going to come and talk to me?" Scorp smiled kindly at the small boy who was looking up at him with such a guilty expression that Scorp couldn't help but feel his heart clench.

"I'm really really sorry," Frankie sniffed. "I'm really really really really sorry..."

"I know," Scorp said. "I forgive you, it wasn't really your fault anyway."

"If I hadn't stolen the sled-"

"You didn't steal it, you snuck off with it," Scorp corrected him. "And you didn't set out for anyone to get hurt. It was an accident Frankie, you did something a bit silly and without thinking. Even grown ups do that sometimes."

"So, you're not mad at me?" Frankie said.

"No! Of course not!" Scorp said, gesturing for him to come over. "Why would I be mad at you?" He patted the bed and grinned as Frankie climbed up onto it.

"Because now you can't play quidditch and you're really hurt," Frankie said, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Frankie, I'd rather be hurt than have you dead," Scorp said, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders and giving him a small hug. "And I can play quidditch next season, it's no big deal."

"I was so scared you'd died, and it would have been all my fault," Frankie whispered.

"Hey," Scorp said, nudging him gently and forcing Frankie to look up at him. "If I had died, it still wouldn't have been your fault. You made a mistake mate, I chose to react. No one forced me to step in front of that car, I did it on my own."

"Yeah, and you got there awful fast for someone the other side of the hill," Teddy said, gratitude lacing his words as he shot Scorp a smirk.

"It was like magic," Scorp countered with his own smirk.

"Thank you," Frankie said, cuddling into him and sobbing a little. "I love you Scorp."

"I love you too Frankie," Scorp smiled, a tear in his eye as he hugged him as tight as he could with a broken rib. After a few minutes Rose volunteered to take Frankie to her mum and dad's so he could join in with the rest of the kids, promising Scorp she'd be back before visiting hours were over. Victoire and Teddy kissed him goodbye and waved him off.

"You have no idea how grateful we are to you, Scorp," Vic said, her tears falling as she embraced him gently.

"Hey, its fine, I just did what I could," Scorp murmured, hugging her back.

"You could have ended up in Azkaban for it," Teddy said, a croak in his voice.

"I saw my chance and I took it, everyone in the area was totally focused on Frankie and getting to him, I was merely observant and used that to my advantage," Scorp said.

"It was more than that and you know it," Teddy said, hugging the man as Vic stepped back.

"Can we stop now, I didn't do anything but react like anyone else would have done in my position," Scorp said.

"You saved my son's life, so no, we can't stop," Teddy scoffed. "You'll never live this down..." he grinned.

"Oh come on!" Scorp huffed. "I don't want to be a bloody hero."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you jumped in front of a car," Vic giggled.

"Merlin I hate you all," Scorp growled half-heartedly.

"And we love you too," Vic snickered.

"This is going to be all over the papers tomorrow," Teddy said. "You'll have practically redeemed your family name. It's pretty much out already."

"How is it? Who've you told?" Scorp huffed.

"No one, no one needs to be told for the press to pick up on something like this," Teddy laughed.

"Your mother is going to have a fit," Draco mumbled.

"She can have a fucking field day for all I care," Scorp snorted.

.

Several hours later, visiting hours were over and it was just Rose left in the room. She'd borrowed her Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak and stuck around after the nurses kicked everyone out. Slipping in the bed beside him for a few more stolen minutes, she sighed contentedly, snuggling into his side.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Scorp murmured.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Rose smiled.

"You still want to get married in December?" He asked.

"Yes, now more than ever," she grinned.

"So, Tia wants to be a bridesmaid and Vic already told her yes," he said.

"Oh, okay," Rose said, a twinge of disappointment in her voice.

"I tried to tell her that it was your choice and-"

"Oh, Scorp that's not why I'm upset," Rose chuckled. "I just really wanted to ask her myself."

"Dammit, Vic said you'd say that," he sighed. "How am I supposed to live that down now?"

"The same why you'll live down saving Frankie, which will be never," Rose giggled.

"Shut up," Scorp grumbled affectionately. "About this wedding, we're still going with the Burrow?"

"Yeah, if you're happy to?" Rose said.

"Of course," Scorp grinned. "My mother sure as hell won't dare turn up."

"You can invite her you know, if you want to," Rose said softly.

"I don't want to," Scorp said with a shake of his head. "She doesn't love me, she'd probably just laugh at me. She hates you, not just because your mother is Hermione Granger but because you won't bow down and do as she pleases...I'm don't want her there and there's a part of me that wonders if she'd accept just to spite me."

"What colour scheme are we going with?" Rose asked, snuggling in a little further.

"Well, it'll be close to Christmas so we could always do red or green?" Scorp suggested.

"Gryffindor or Slytherin?" Rose snorted.

"Yes, well, when you put it like that..." Scorp grimaced.

"What about a nice pale blue? Like ice?" Rose said.

"Sort of like a winter wonderland?" He said.

"Yeah, exactly like a winter wonderland," Rose nodded.

"I think that sounds fantastic," he grinned.

After a few minutes of contemplative silence, Rose finally broke it, her voice wavering as she spoke. "Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?"

"Saving Frankie, being the kind of man that would save a part of my family, making me so happy, being the colour in my life," she said. "A life that would be so dull without you."

"Rosie, saving Frankie was just instinct, why won't anyone accept that?" Scorp sighed.

"Because the fact that it was instinct is what makes it so extraordinary, you dolt," she chuckled. "To be someone who didn't even think about the consequences before saving a life, that is something worth honouring, praising, congratulating."

"My whole public facade of being an ice sculpture has literally just melted away, hasn't it?" Scorp groaned.

"Yep," Rose grinned, popping the p.

"Well, I suppose it beats them talking about our non-existent baby that they're all adamant you're pregnant with," Scorp smirked.

"That's not even funny!" Rose growled. "The prophet printed a picture of me the other day, trying to make it look as though I had a bit of a baby bump that was starting to show!"

"They'll do anything to sell some papers," Scorp said soothingly. "All that matters is us and what we think."

"Yeah," Rose said. "Although I can't help but wonder if maybe your mother might try and get her revenge through the media."

"I doubt she has the guts," Scorp waved it off, "besides she has to think about all the stuff we know. Tia, Joe, her whole second life."

"Yeah, but where's your proof?" Rose said, her fingers twisting against the bed sheets as she spoke tentatively to Scorp. "Your mother has admitted that she doesn't love you under a truth serum and watched your grandfather torture you for taking a piece of paper...I can't help but wonder how far she'll go to spite us all."

"She's mostly harmless," Scorp said. "She doesn't have the balls to outright stand against us, nor does she have the finesse to carry out some grand, strategic take down like someone such as my grandmother is capable of doing."

"I don't know..." Rose said, something strange sitting in her stomach whenever she thought back to that look Astoria had given her before she'd walked out of the room. There was something unsettling in her eyes, as though that one day she'd promised had already been written and she'd seen it.

"Rosie, my mother is an ice bitch, yes, but she's not stupid enough to stand against my grandmother," Scorp said. "At the end of the day, she knows her death would be imminent the moment Narcissa Malfoy laid eyes on her if she ever hurt my dad in any way."

"I don't know if she's that smart," Rose mumbled.

"What's got you so worried about this?" Scorp frowned.

"A nagging feeling I can't place," Rose confessed. "And my nagging feelings don't usually turn out to be nothing, and they never turn out to be something good..."

"It's going to be fine," Scorp said, kissing her temple. "Trust me, I promise it's all going to be fine."

"I love you Scorp, with all my heart," Rose said.

"I love you too Rosie," Scorp sighed, squeezing her a little tighter for a second.

"I best go, hadn't I?" Rose grumbled.

"Yeah, wouldn't want the nurses to catch you in here," he said, a lovelorn look stealing across his face as he let her up off the bed.

"Night, see you in the morning," Rose said, leaning over him and pressing her lips to his.

"Night," Scorp murmured as he pulled away, settling back down against the cushions and watching Rose sneak out the door under the cloak.

 **I will be updating again in a few days, not sure when since I haven't written the next chapter yet. It will probably be around the same size as this one, purely because the penultimate chapter and finale will be quite long. Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. Be back soon.**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

A couple of days in the hospital and Scorpius had been sent back home. Draco had given him a healing potion once he was back at the Manor, helping fix his bones faster and alleviating his need for a cast or crutches. Scorp still had ample time left before a full recovery, especially considering he'd had a rather serious concussion and a punctured lung, so he still needed a lot of rest and was off the quidditch team until next season. Scorpius was just happy to be home, able to snuggle up in bed with Rose again and forget the outside world.

The press had gone mad over his apparently heroic actions, the public were now more manic than ever and he couldn't walk down the street without getting screamed at and chased for something as trivial as his autograph. Rose found it quite amusing to see him getting so wound up and frustrated, nonplussed that there seemed to be hundreds of girls throwing themselves at him. His actions were being praised and lorded in every newspaper and magazine a witch or wizard could get their hands on. Scorpius couldn't wait for the next big headline to hit the stands, just so he wasn't front page news anymore.

Unfortunately for Scorpius, he got his wish several weeks later, when the Prophet issued a headline which read: Astoria Malfoy tells all. Draco groaned as he reached for the newspaper, Scorpius swallowing thickly in anticipation.

"Fuck!" Draco growled, unfolding the paper to find several large images of himself and Rose splashed across the bottom half of the front cover. The words _Illicit Affair ends Malfoy marriage_ accompanied them.

"Are they saying what I think they're saying?" Scorp frowned, coming to read the paper over his father's shoulder.

"Yes, they are," Draco snarled.

"You and Rose? Having an affair? That's what mother went with?" Scorp snorted.

Draco could only breathe an inward sigh of relief that at least Scorp wasn't even questioning the possibility that there might be some truth behind it. "Apparently so."

"And here Rose thought that mother was going to be a bit more nefarious than that," Scorp chuckled.

"What do you mean, Rose thought?" Draco said, his eyebrows creasing.

"She said she got this weird nagging feeling at the hospital," Scorp said. "Like mother was up to something. She said she's almost never wrong and it never results in something good."

"Right..." Draco said, his thoughts a jumble.

"You don't seriously believe mother would do something worse than invent some ridiculous scandal, do you?" Scorp said.

"It's not that," Draco sighed, shaking his head. "If there's anything I know about being a bit of a mastermind when it comes to mischief of any kind, it's that if you're any good at it, you have to trust your instincts because your instincts are almost always right."

"Well, I guess we could argue she was sort of right about this one," Scorp sighed.

"She's going to blow a fuse," Draco said.

"Nah, she'll find it just as ridiculous as I do," Scorp said.

"Until she realises that it's not just the opinions of the three of us that matter," Draco pointed out.

"What d'you mean?" Scorp frowned.

"The three of us know without a doubt that nothing has been going on between me and your future wife," Draco said, "but it doesn't mean something like this won't plant seeds of doubt in other minds...minds whose opinions do still matter..."

"Dammit!" Scorp grumbled.

"Indeed," Draco sighed.

Several minutes later, Rose appeared in the kitchen, stretching and yawning. She looked from Scorp to Draco and back again before frowning and placing her hands on her hips. "What's wrong now?"

"Uh, nothing, well, sort of nothing," Scorp stammered, unsure how to tell her about the steamy sex she'd apparently been having with his dad.

"Definitely not nothing," Draco said, shaking his head disappointedly at his son.

"Then what?" Rose said.

Draco threw the paper across the counter towards her and sipped his coffee as she picked it up to read. Her expression ranged from amused to pissed off to down right enraged before stopping on slightly panicked. "Oh shit..." she mumbled.

"Mmm, my sentiments exactly," Draco smirked.

"It's not bloody funny! My family are going to have a fucking fit! Especially since there's no such thing as photoshop in the wizarding world, which means all these bloody pictures need explaining!" Rose cried.

"You don't think your family will take this seriously?" Scorp said, frowning at her in confusion.

"No, of course they won't. But they won't exactly dismiss it either," Rose said tiredly. "Not after seeing Skeeter's so called evidence."

"But it's Skeeter, and where the hell did she get those photos from anyway?" Scorp huffed.

"I'd bet Tori had a house elf tailing us," Draco said.

"It looks like it," Rose sighed. "Come on, the longer we leave this the worse it'll get." She motioned towards the fireplace and picked up the floo pot.

"Let me know how it goes," Draco drawled, finishing his coffee.

Rose snorted before doubling back and dragging him towards to fireplace. She called out her parents' address before shoving the half-dressed senior Malfoy inside it, amidst much protestation. She went next and Scorp brought up the rear.

.

Draco stumbled out of the fireplace at Ron and Hermione's only to find the couple eating breakfast and furiously reading the paper he'd just put down.

"Draco?" Hermione spluttered.

"Hi..." he waved weakly.

"Care to explain?" Ron asked, his face red but his patience holding out nonetheless.

Rose walked through a second later, closely followed by Scorpius. "Hi mum, dad...I see you've read the paper," she smiled sheepishly.

"Rosie, what's going on?" Ron said, standing and walking over to her, paper still gripped in his hand.

"Nothing dad, nothing is going on," Rose said. "Skeeter's twisted everything, I promise. You _know_ that, dad, you do."

"It's pretty hard to convince myself that I do after reading this," Ron sighed.

"What? So you'd rather trust the paper than your own daughter?" Rose huffed, her hurt apparent in her tone.

"No, of course not! I just..." Ron's shoulders slumped and he shook his head in defeat.

"You just what? You can't see past the 'evidence'," Rose said scathingly. She folded her arms and stared her dad down.

"Would you calm down Granger, and stop getting on your bloody high horse," Draco huffed, grabbing the paper out of Ron's hand and walking over to the table. "Look at these photo's of us..." he said, spreading the paper out so she could really see all the pictures in all their glory.

"What about them?" Rose frowned.

"They've been taken completely out of context," Draco said simply. "If it wasn't for the fact that Scorpius was actually there for most of them, I'd bet he'd have already asked us if there was any truth to this ridiculous rumour."

"What are you on about?" Rose looked at him in confusion.

"Look at them, properly," Draco said exasperatedly. "Give your dad a fucking break. He's not condemning you, he's asking for an explanation."

Rose eyed the pictures in the paper and after a second or two, ended up sighing in defeat much like her dad. Draco was right, out of context these photo's definitely portrayed a story that backed up Astoria's preposterous accusations. There were photos of the flour fight the three of them had in the Manor kitchen, one of which had Rose in Draco's hold and all of which conveniently left out Scorp. There were photos of the two of them sat up late at night talking, of Rose standing up to him, of them whispering to each other at the quidditch matches, of her knocking on his door in the middle of the night, of them hugging at the hospital when her Gramps was sick and again when Scorp had had the accident. To her, all the images were harmless because she knew what happened in them, to everyone else they were damning.

"We think Astoria put a house elf on us, to tail us and take pictures without our knowledge," Rose sighed. "They're all out of context, and Draco's right, Scorp was there practically every time."

"I thought that was probably the case," Ron said.

"You did?" Rose frowned. "Then why did you make out like you weren't sure if you believed me?"

"Because I wasn't sure," Ron said. "You have become incredibly close to Draco. While I know you wouldn't have an outright affair, I needed to be sure that these pictures weren't stolen moments of something deeper than friendship."

"He was an auror," Draco said with a shrug, sitting himself down at the table and helping himself to breakfast. "You've been awfully quiet..." he mumbled at Hermione.

"Yes, well..." Hermione stammered a little and cleared her throat. "No one said anything I disagreed with..."

Draco snorted. "Who are you and what have done with Hermione Granger?"

"Oh shove off Malfoy," Hermione snapped, her cheeks burning red as she stood up and stomped her way to the kitchen.

"What did I say?" Draco said, his eyes wide at Hermione's complete overreaction to a teasing remark he'd made.

"It's not so much what you said, more what you're not wearing," Ron said, rolling his eyes at his wife. "She's always had a weakness for a good, hard chest." He snickered at the way Draco looked down at his half naked self and abruptly turned a delightful shade of red before closing his eyes and hanging his head.

"It's Rose's fault," Draco muttered.

"What? The fact that you're half naked?" Ron tried to hide his teasing smirk but failed. Fortunately Draco's eyes were still shut so he carried on. "Are you trying to tell me there's some truth to this story?"

Draco snapped wide and panicked eyes up to Ron's, scowling at him as the man roared with laughter. "Fuck off Weasley!" He growled, throwing a bit of toast at him. "It's Rose's fault I'm in this state of undress because it was her who shoved me unceremoniously through the fireplace. I wasn't even going to come in the first place!"

"Aren't you glad you did now?" Ron snorted.

"Yes, can't you tell I'm thrilled to be here," Draco huffed. "Wanker." He smirked at Ron and continued to help himself to breakfast.

"So you believe me? You believe us now?" Rose asked her father tentatively.

"Yes, of course I do," Ron frowned, wondering why they were still on this topic. "I was there for at least a few of those bloody pictures..."

"Oh, I forgot. You were, weren't you?" Rose smiled. "Thanks dad." She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek, plonking herself down in a chair adjacent to him and pinching some breakfast for herself. Scorp came and joined her not a moment later.

"Mione? Can we get some more breakfast in here please?" Ron called. "Everyone's eating mine!"

A half garbled response flew back in and Ron chuckled to himself as he continued eating. He looked up to find Draco staring curiously at him.

"What?"

"You seriously have no problem with the fact that your wife finds me attractive enough to fluster her?" Draco frowned. "You aren't jealous, at all?"

"No," Ron snorted. "I keep in good enough shape myself-" he pulled his shirt up to prove his own chest was just as hard and toned as Draco's. "-and nothing ever really fazes Mione so it's hard not revel in the one thing that does. I rarely get the opportunity."

"Your poor wife," Draco snorted.

"Like you wouldn't do the same if you were me," Ron grinned. "Besides, she likes your body, never said anything about actually liking you."

Draco laughed and nodded his head. "Touché."

.

Just then the fireplace roared to life again and in stepped Ginny and Harry. Hermione came rushing out of the kitchen but was a little to late in getting to Ginny, the redhead never one to filter what was coming out of her mouth before she opened it.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you weren't wrong!" Ginny gaped at Draco who shifted uncomfortably. "Merlin Malfoy, you're freaking hot!"

"I did not say that!" Hermione cried, stamping her foot and feeling her cheeks heat up more than they already had. Harry merely chuckled and sat down with Ron and Draco, mumbling an apology to the blonde on behalf of his wife.

Ginny grinned at Hermione's obvious embarrassment. "Not in those words exactly-"

"Not in any words exactly!" Hermione screeched, flustered beyond belief.

"You said-"

"I said that Skeeter's article was bloody awful and that Rose, Scorp and Draco turned up not long after we'd read it. I said he was half bloody naked, I never said he was hot!" Hermione argued.

"You didn't have to," Ginny snorted. "Your tone said it all."

"I hate you so much sometimes Ginevra," Hermione growled before stomping back to the kitchen for the other half of breakfast she'd just prepared.

"You really are a magnificent specimen," Ginny said, turning to Draco who flushed slightly before sighing and shaking his head.

"Harry, your wife is nuts," Draco mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Harry chuckled.

"Is your chest really as hard as it looks? Can I touch it?" Ginny asked, sitting next to him and bouncing in her chair.

"Are you serious?!" Draco looked at her in disbelief. "Is she fucking serious?!" He turned to Harry who shrugged and snorted at Draco's wide eyes.

"She's always bloody serious," Harry said.

"Please?" Ginny asked, batting her eyelashes and looking down at his chest.

"Your husband is sat right there," Draco said. "Literally right next to you."

"His chest doesn't look like yours," Ginny said.

"Ron's does," Draco said.

"Ron is my brother," Ginny said, screwing her face up in disgust.

"Yes, but if the purpose is to test firmness, it shouldn't matter," Draco smirked.

"Of course it matters," Ginny said. "The purpose might be to check how firm your chest is, but there's also an element of...attraction?" She frowned and turned to Harry. "Is attraction the right word? I don't know? It's not really quite the right word..."

"Attraction is the right word," Harry said with a nod. Draco just gaped at the man's nonchalance as he carried on a quidditch conversation with Ron as though his wife wasn't asking another man if she could feel him up.

"Attraction then," Ginny said as she turned back.

"That doesn't make your request any better, only worse," Draco said.

"How does it?" Ginny frowned. "Your physique is very attractive and I want to see if it feels the way it looks."

Draco just stared at her with his eyebrows raised.

"It's for future reference," she said with a shrug.

"You need to elaborate on that bit," Draco said. "For future reference could mean a lot of things. Reference for what?"

"So the next time she sees a guy as ripped as you are, she knows whether it feels as nice as she thought it would," Harry answered for her.

"And you're seriously okay with that?" Draco frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry said. "It's not like she's asking to screw you."

"I know that!" Draco huffed, beginning to get flustered himself.

"So can I? Touch you, I mean?" Ginny asked again, waiting expectantly for an answer.

Rose and Scorpius couldn't help snigger at this. Ginny was a very individual person and her family had grown used to her odd behaviour at times. She had no filter and did whatever the hell she liked most of the time. She loved her husband and her family fiercely and would never do anything to hurt them, she just wasn't all that tuned in to a thing most people liked to call inhibitions.

"Just let her do it Draco," Harry said. "She won't shut up about it till you do and I can personally vouch for her stamina when it comes to getting something she wants."

"That's my sister you're talking about, please stop," Ron grimaced.

"You're bat shit bloody crazy," Draco mumbled.

"You're only getting that now?" Ginny frowned. She reached a hand out and poked Draco in the chest, instantly fascinated by how hard his muscles really were. Draco sat there dumbfounded at Ginny's curiosity and the apparent indifference her husband and brother had to it.

"Ginny! What are you doing?!" Hermione cried as she walked back to the table with breakfast.

"I wanted to see if it looked the way it felt," Ginny said with a shrug, continuing to prod and poke at Draco.

"Thank Merlin someone had an appropriate response," Draco looked gratefully at Hermione, "I was beginning to wonder if I was the insane one."

"No, it's definitely Ginny," she said. "Ginevra Potter! Stop that this instant!"

"Why?" Ginny asked, running her fingers over Draco's ribs and causing him to flinch. "You're ticklish..." she grinned at him mirthlessly.

"No I'm not," he shook his head, trying to keep his cool. "You just hit a nerve, that's all."

"Yeah, a ticklish nerve," Ginny smirked, doing it again.

"Stop that," he growled, grabbing her hand and turning his head to glare at her.

"Now, that would make a pretty scandalous picture," Ron snorted.

Draco turned back to the table and huffed, dropping Ginny's hand.

"Oh that's a brilliant idea!" Ginny squealed. "We should all come out and say we're having affairs with Draco."

"What?!" Draco snapped his head back round to look at Ginny.

"Gin, that's one of the worst ideas I think you've ever had," Hermione sighed, sitting down at the table with everyone else and trying to keep her eyes away from Draco's chest.

"Well, we have to do something," Ginny said. "We can't just let the bitch get away with it, or think she's won."

"What do you think?" Draco looked at Rose. "Does this feel like her end game?"

Rose scrunched her nose up before shaking her head. "This feels like foreplay."

"My sentiments exactly," Draco sighed.

"What d'you mean?" Hermione frowned.

"I have this nagging feeling..." Rose said. "Like something just isn't right. Like something's going to happen..."

"Fuck..." Ron mumbled, looking forlornly at his daughter. "It's not going to end well, is it."

Rose simply shook her head.

"What happened the last time you couldn't shake this nagging feeling?" Draco asked.

"We were attacked on a family outing and my dad ended up in hospital for nearly three months," Rose murmured.

"The Belgrave incident? That's what happened?" Draco raised an eyebrow, remembering Ron's stay in St Mungo's thanks to the work of the Belgrave group and their lack of research. They'd been young and stupid enough to attack the four of them, wanting to kidnap Rose and Hugo for ransom. They forgot about Ron's long stint as an auror. Still didn't stop them from firing some nasty spells, several of which hit him head on and resulted in an induced medical coma so the healers could treat each hex and curse safely.

"We'll just have to keep our guard up," Harry said. "Until we get actual evidence of something, there's not a lot more we can do."

.

"Well hello everyone, on this fine morning!" George cried loudly as he exited the floo. "And how are we all?"

"Morning George," Hermione smiled. "Would you and Angie be interested in breakfast?"

Angie smiled as she stepped out of the fireplace behind George. "That would be lovely Hermione, thank you."

"So, you're moving onto my sister now you've been outed with regards to my niece?" George smirked, nodding at how Ginny's hands were still all over Draco.

Draco flushed, gripped her wrists and pushed her away. "Enough, now stop!"

"What? Why?!" Ginny pouted. "I was just starting to have some fun."

"Yeah, and I bet he wasn't far off having some fun too," George snorted.

"I hate you all," Draco grumbled.

"Would it help if I told you I find your perfectly sculpted abs most alluring myself?" George said. "Like, I can honestly see the appeal, you really are fucking gorgeous."

"I give up with the lot of you," Draco huffed.

"Can _I_ touch you?" George said.

"Whatever..." Draco sighed, leaning back and rubbing his eyes with his hands in exasperation.

"Wow, they are really as hard as they look!" George grinned as he now began to poke and prod at poor Draco's chest and stomach.

"I know, right?!" Ginny said. "And look, he's ticklish too..."

"Ah!" Draco cried out and twisted, his voice transforming into something altogether high and girlish.

"Oh my goodness!" Rose laughed loudly and Scorp scowled at her, knowing exactly what was coming. "He makes the same sound you do when you're tickled!"

"You lot are the weirdest people I think I've ever met," Draco said, batting both George and Ginny's hands away from him and folding his arms. "Ron, please can I borrow a shirt mate?"

"Not on your life, this is too fucking funny," Ron snorted.

"Ever the best of friends," Draco grouched. Ron merely winked at him and laughed harder.

The fireplace roared to life for the third time that morning, and didn't stop until pretty much the rest of the family had walked through it, including Flick, Gabe and their fathers.

"Would somebody care to explain?" James asked as soon as the floo had shut off.

"Explain what?" Rose said.

"Are you and Draco having some kind of illicit affair?" He huffed, holding up the newspaper.

"Oh Merlin James, you've done it again!" Rose snapped, her eyes ablaze.

"Done what?" He frowned, never too quick on the uptake.

"You woke up this morning and just had a dying need to be slapped by me," she snarked.

"Hey! This isn't funny!" James cried.

"You're bloody right its not!" Rose shrieked. "But I cannot believe you came in here asking if it was true!"

"Well I know it's not bloody true, but you were being so fucking obtuse on purpose I couldn't help but wind you up!" James snarked back. "And mum! What are you doing?! Leave Draco alone, you mad woman!"

"I was only messing around with him," Ginny sulked, ceasing the causal poking and pinching that was making Draco twitch like a deranged lunatic.

"Please tell me you didn't feel him up to?" James sighed.

"Geez Weaslette," Draco scoffed, "you do this often?"

"Mum!" James moaned in embarrassment.

"I just wanted to see if he felt the same way he looked! What is wrong with that?!" Ginny cried.

"A lot mum, a lot," James said.

"Is that a yes?" Draco smirked.

"She's tried it a few times, no one's been...open enough?" James looked at his dad.

"Caught so unaware," Harry filled in.

"Caught so unaware," James amended, "that they've let her get away with it."

"It was really fucking funny though," Ron laughed.

"It was not, Ron," Hermione reprimanded. "The poor bloke didn't know what to do with himself!"

"Much like you when he walked in then," Ron sniggered, high-fiving Harry as Hermione turned bright red again.

"Ronald!" She hissed.

"Please can I leave now?" Draco whined, looking mostly at Rose.

"You love it really," she smiled.

"I really don't," he said.

"Why would you turn up here without a shirt anyway?" Fred smirked as he sat down at the now enlarged table. Blaise and Theo came to sit opposite Draco, eyeing him warily.

"Rose didn't give me chance to get dressed before insisting that I accompany her and Scorp here," Draco grumbled.

"Yeah, because you never would have come back," Rose said.

"Well, if you didn't insist on working out so much that you look like some kind of Greek god, no one would have looked twice at you," Blaise said. "It's your own fault."

"Actually you can blame my wife for that one," Draco smirked. "I couldn't exactly relieve my tension any other way."

"Fair point," Theo nodded, grabbing a coffee mug and helping himself.

"So, what are we going to do about all this then?" Angie asked.

"All what? You mean how nearly everyone in the room is weirdly attracted to Draco Malfoy in some way or another?" Blaise asked.

"No, I mean about the press," Angie said, laughing as Draco fidgeted in his seat.

"Some friends you all are," he sulked.

"You'll get over it," Blaise smirked.

"I reckon we've got two, maybe three choices," Hermione said.

"Four, if you include my idea," Ginny said.

"Auntie Gin, I don't think everyone fessing up to having an affair with Draco is the answer," Rose said, an amused grin on her face. "It would mock the press, yes, but it wouldn't solve the problem."

"I suppose so," Ginny sighed.

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" Draco looked at her incredulously. "You _want_ to be in the papers for having cheated on your husband?"

"Well, it's a new venture, I'll give you that," Ginny said. "And I'd never actually cheat on him. So...I dunno...maybe he could have had the affair with you? I think I'd much prefer the role of the woman scorned than the harpy who broke up her marriage. And to be honest, it's about time wonder-boy over there did something less than honest and angelic."

"Nothing I do would ever break my wings and snap my halo," Harry grinned.

"An affair with an ex-Death Eater might," Ginny said.

"Especially a Malfoy," Blaise added.

"We could try it, but I still don't think it'll work," Harry said. "The people love me."

"You want to tell people the two of us were having the affair?" Draco said, looking questionably at Harry.

"I wouldn't mind, I do find you oddly attractive also," Harry said with a snigger.

"I don't think that's fair," Hermione said. "Ron might get jealous."

"Or you might," Ron snorted.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, folding his arms. "No one is having an affair with me. If I'm not getting the sex, you're not getting the press."

"We could have sex," Harry said with a smirk.

Draco groaned and hung his head in defeat. "I bloody asked for that."

The whole table began to chuckle before everyone was outright laughing. Draco shook his head and smiled while the rest of the adults tried to contain their sniggers as the laughs died down.

.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about this article?" Rose said, holding the paper up in order to refocus everyone.

"I say we out Astoria," Flick suggested.

"I don't know," Scorp said. "What proof do we really have? I mean, it's going to look like we've just made it all up."

"Her other children are magical, their births will be recorded at the ministry and therefore so will their parentage," Hermione said.

"So we do have proof?" Rose said.

"We do," Hermione nodded.

"Well, who do we go to?" Scorp asked.

"Not Skeeter," Draco said. "She'll likely twist it all anyway. By the end of her article, Harry and I really will have had an illicit affair according to the papers."

"What about the woman who writes the interviews and articles for my quidditch team?" Scorp said. "I know she's usually sports, but I also know she's trustworthy."

"Yeah, that could work," Ginny said. "Or I could do it..."

"You could," Harry said, "but you'd have to refrain from telling everyone about the sex we've all been having with Draco." He chuckled at the scowling blonde and smirked at his wife, knowing her all too well.

"Fine, I won't write anything that isn't true," Ginny said. "And I'll even go so far as to give you all a copy to okay before I hand it in."

"Sounds good," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I could live with that," Draco agreed.

"Are we sure we aren't playing into her hands?" Rose asked. "She would have known we had proof the minute Tia and Joe started displaying accidental magic. It seems a bit suss that she'd do this now, knowing how much we have on her..."

"Possibly, but what else is there?" Ginny said. "Stay quiet, let the public assume its true, or make a statement to the contrary and without retaliation, making the public think we're only trying to cover it up..."

"I suppose so," Rose said. "I just can't shake this feeling that Astoria has been far smarter than any of us would give her credit for."

"Maybe that's true, but why would outing her secret life be good for her?" George asked.

"Because she produced children with a muggle, forever cementing her previous blood purity allegiance as over," Blaise said. "At least in the eyes of the public and the overall collective of the ministry."

"Are you saying it's not?" Hermione asked.

"Most definitely not," Draco said as he shook his head. "She hides it well, but she's still stoic in her brainwashed ideals and beliefs. It's why our marriage never worked, because she slowly started to realise that I wasn't the indoctrinated little soldier I used to be."

"Well, that doesn't sound like it's going to bode well for any of us," Harry mumbled.

"Has she got any friends who share the same ideals still?" Ron asked.

"Not that I know of," Draco said. "All her friends ended up with halfbloods, muggleborns and a few married muggles. But then, if Tori's using her muggle partner and kids as a front, they might be too."

"We need to be careful here," Harry sighed. "We can't just go around accusing people of something like that without concrete proof."

"If they were smart enough to put aside their prejudices just to create a cover, I doubt they'd be stupid enough to leave concrete proof that they're up to something," Theo muttered.

"Exactly," Harry said, running his hands down his face. He huffed out a breath and looked around the now somber room. "I can put a few silent feelers out, see if anyone bites. Other than that, we're just going to have to be very careful and keep our eyes and ears open at all times."

"What about the paper?" Ginny said. "Are we going ahead and revealing Astoria's second life or are we keeping quiet?"

"Keep quiet," Rose said, her instincts telling her what to do. "Make a formal statement informing the public that there is no truth to the accusations, provide context to those photographs if you want, and then leave it at that."

"Or maybe," Ginny said, an idea coming to her, "maybe we do an interview with Draco?"

"What?" Draco frowned. "I don't want to do an interview."

"I know, but if you did, we could address the issue of you and Rose indirectly," Ginny argued. "It would be much classier and make for a better comeback. Something Astoria won't be expecting."

"And what exactly would you want to include in this interview?" Draco said, giving Ginny a hard look.

"All sorts, but mainly enough to show that you aren't the man that everyone thinks you are," she said. "We could do it almost like a life story, detailing how you and Astoria actually broke up years ago but without adding that she found another husband and had two more kids."

"Meaning it would serve our purpose and not hers," Rose said, nodding along with Ginny as she understood what her Aunt was getting at.

"A life story would include the sort of stuff I got up to during the war," Draco said quietly.

"Yes it would, but it's something I think the wizarding world needs to hear even if they don't necessarily want to hear it," Ginny said.

"What about if you did more than one interview?" Theo asked. "What if you did three?"

"Three?" Ginny frowned.

"Yeah, three," Blaise grinned. "From the perspective of three different Death Eaters?"

"You two would do that?" Ginny said.

"Sure," Theo nodded, "this country needs educating. They forget about that grey area in between black and white too often."

"And if it makes Draco talk, all the better for it," Blaise smirked at his scowling best friend.

Draco sat and looked around the room, everyone's eyes on him, waiting for his response. He hated the idea of having to bare a part of his soul to anyone, let alone the public, but if it got one over on his horrid wife and ultimately kept his family safe, how could he refuse? "Fine," he said, "but on one condition. You are not allowed to describe the expressions on my face as I talk to you, understood? There will be no 'eyes swimming in the tears of my past' shit, you got that?"

"Got it," Ginny beamed.

"You know, my eyes weren't swimming with the tears of my past!" Harry huffed. "They were glistening with the ghosts of them," he smirked. "And she was using a quick quotes quill!"

"Whatever Harry," Draco smirked.

"Right, now that's settled, let's finish up breakfast and Gin can get started on those interviews," Hermione smiled.

Everyone nodded their agreements and began eating heartily again. The tension in the room seemed to dissipate and soon they were all laughing and smiling like they had been moments before. Ron begrudgingly lent Draco a shirt after his parents turned up, not wanting to appear impolite around his mother lest he be smacked upside the head for his antics, and Molly Weasley had a decent strength to her motherly slaps. The group siphoned off as the morning drew on, leaving just Draco, Blaise and Theo to be grilled by Ginny. The day passed without much drama after breakfast, as did the next few weeks. Rose sighed, wishing she could keep it that way and knowing full well that whatever was coming would be upon them soon and there was little they could do to stop it.

 **A/N- sorry this one is a bit shorter. The next two should've quite a bit longer, but it might be a week or so before you get them. I want to do a bit of a double update with the last two, because in the next chapter that awful thing happens and I don't like leaving my stories on a sad note, and it'll take too long to write the happy ending after posting the sad chapter.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the reviews, follows and updates. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember I warned you all with regards to the next one and I'll post as soon as I have the last two chapters written. :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry for the long wait but you get a double chapter update and both are pretty long. This is the chapter you're all going to hate me for, or at least want to maim me for. It's where this fic has been heading for a very long time even if no one saw it coming. So on that note I should probably mention this: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD. (Cringes and whispers sorry a thousand times over.) I still have an epilogue in the works, it will be up probably sometime in the next week or so. I want to give everyone time to read and review these two chapters before I post the epilogue so I can address any questions, comments or issues in my last update. Thank you all so much for sticking with this for so long, I appreciate it immensely and you have no idea how much your support has meant whilst writing this. So here goes...**

Chapter 48

"Happy Valentine's Day," Scorp smiled, kissing Rose.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you," she grinned. "So, what do we have planned?"

"Well, I thought a bit of breakfast in bed," Scorp said, snuggling further into her and peppering kisses along her cheek.

"Hmm, and then what?" she giggled.

"Well, then I thought we could go for a short walk around the gardens," he said. "Then maybe we could get out of here and do something fun."

"You mean before we're subjected to that awful, extravagant ball we were mandatorily invited to?" Rose huffed.

"Yeah, before that one," Scorp chuckled.

"Okay, well, what do you have in mind that could be fun?" Rose asked.

"I don't, I was going to ask you what you wanted to do," he said.

"Well...we could see if we could find wedding invites we both like, maybe pick a date and inform the ministry of our intentions?" Rose suggested.

"Yeah, we could tell your Nana when we need the Burrow ready for," Scorp said. "Break the news to our parents."

"I don't know if that's a nice thing to do on Valentine's?" Rose smirked.

"They'll get over it," Scorp laughed.

After a very nice breakfast in bed, made of muggle pancakes that Scorp had cooked himself, they took a walk around the Manor. It was such a lovely and crisp day, the view was beautiful and gardens even more stunning than usual. The loved up pair found Draco wondering around, enjoying the grounds too.

"And how are you pair today?" Draco grinned. "As in love as ever I see..."

"We're good, thanks," Scorp said. "Just trying to find the perfect date for our wedding."

"We're thinking December 6th," Rose said.

"Which year?" Draco asked.

"This year," Scorp said with a smirk.

"What happened to a long engagement?" he sighed.

"We no longer wish to wait," Rose said.

"On your head be it," Draco chuckled. "I think it's great."

"Would you be my best man?" Scorp asked.

"What?" Draco looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Would you be my best man?" Scorp asked again, smiling softly at his dad.

"But, what about Al?" Draco frowned. "Or Gabe?"

"They are some of my best friends," Scorp said. "But they haven't been my best friends the whole of my life."

"Scorp, I don't really know what to say..." Draco stammered, tears in his eyes and moved beyond measure.

"Say yes," Scorp shrugged.

"Yes, I'd be honoured," Draco nodded.

"Thanks dad," Scorp grinned, hugging his father tightly before stepping back and grinning at Rose.

"One down, two to go," Rose smiled.

"Good luck with your mother Granger," Draco snickered.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Rose chuckled.

Both her and Scorpius continued their short walk around the gardens before doubling back to the house and flooing to Rose's house. Needless to say, Hermione didn't take the news as well as Draco, Ron wasn't too fussed about the whole thing. After Rose's parents they visited Nana who bawled her eyes out in happiness and hugged the pair of them tightly. Next they ventured into the muggle world to look for wedding invitations. They came upon a lovely looking shop and were greeted by a kind looking lady behind the counter.

"What can I help you with dears?" she smiled.

"We're on the lookout for wedding invites," Scorp said.

"Oh, of course. We have quite a large selection, let me get you the portfolio," the woman said, jumping off her stool and running into the back of the shop to grab the book.

Scorp grinned at Rose and squeezed her hand, waiting for the woman to return. Once she did, she laid out the large folder on the desk to the side of the counter and ushered the pair to come and take a look. "It depends what theme you're going with and what suits you," she explained. "We have some quite extravagant ones but we also have some quite simple but classic designs."

"Simple but classic sounds great," Rose said quickly, seeing a few garish looking things and deciding she definitely didn't want anything like that.

"Wonderful," the woman smiled. "What colour or theme have you chosen?"

"Blues, silvers, whites," Rose said. "We're getting married in December."

"Oh lovely," she said. "Here we go, you'll be wanting something like this I'd have thought."

Rose looked down at the few designs and smiled. They were perfect. Simple, elegant and to the point. She looked up at Scorp who simply grinned.

"Which one do you like?" she asked.

"Whichever one makes you the happiest," he chuckled.

"You can't do that! You have to have an opinion otherwise it'll be my wedding and not ours!" she cried.

"My goodness, it's refreshing to hear that," the woman laughed. "Sorry, I must have said that out loud."

"I don't really have an opinion on stationary," Scorp said. "When I have an opinion on something, I promise to let you know."

"That's a cop out and you know it," Rose huffed, folding her arms.

"How about this? We get three cop outs each?" Scorp said. "This gets to be one of mine."

"Fine," Rose grumbled. "We'll have this one then." She pointed to a crisp white piece of parchment with an ice blue border set a few centimetres from the edge, square and with silvery, black writing telling of dates and times.

"Fantastic," the woman beamed. "Now, I just need your full names, the names of the bride's parents, the location of your wedding and any parties after it and the time and date..."

Rose happily complied and gave the woman all the information she needed. They were told to pick the invites up in about a week. Rose squealed as they exited the shop, bouncing up and down on her heels.

"I'm so excited now," she grinned.

"Me too," Scorp laughed, Rose swinging his arm backwards and forwards.

"It just feels like we'd be waiting for life to start if we waited to get married," Rose sighed.

"I know, I feel the same," Scorp said. After a pause and a nervous cough he looked down at Rose and spoke again. "Where do we stand on having children?"

"What?" she said.

"Children. Are we bumping them up the timeline or not? Going with the flow a bit? I just...I wouldn't mind having an idea about where we were headed and how fast after we get married..." he said softly.

"Who asked you and made you over think it?" Rose smirked. "Was is Dom? Or Vic?"

"Vic," Scorp chuckled.

"We'll have kids when we're ready for them," Rose said. "Whether that happens to be ten seconds after we're married or ten years, that's when it'll be."

"Or life will land us with a happy little accident," Scorp smirked.

"Yes, or that," Rose laughed.

"I just wanted to be on the same page as you," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

They spent the rest of the day wondering around enjoying each other's company and trying not to think of the ball in the evening. The ministry was awful and callous, holding an event such as a Valentine's Ball on Valentine's Day. No one wanted to be forced to attend such a thing on such a day. Rose grumbled the whole time she was getting ready, moaning and griping about the whole thing until Scorpius swung her round and kissed her heatedly for several seconds just to shut her up. She arrived at the ball with a goofy grin on her face and unable to forget that kiss.

.

"Remind me again why we comply with all this crap?" Ginny huffed. The whole of their family plus the adopted ones were standing around chatting between themselves.

"Because, compliance with things like this on their end transfigures into compliance with things we want on our end," Harry said. "Do you know how many times I've practically blackmailed my superiors by telling them I just won't show up to these things?"

"Golden boy my arse," Draco scoffed. "The press and public have no clue."

"Nope, they really don't," Harry sniggered.

"They refuse to believe any of us when we tell them the truth though," Ginny groused. "I've tried multiple times to remove their rose tinted glasses and it just doesn't work."

"Maybe we should tell them we _are_ having an affair?" Draco laughed. "As a sort of experiment?"

"I'm game if you are," Harry grinned.

"Game for what?" Rose asked she approached their side of the group.

"Telling the press we're shagging," Harry smirked.

"Are you serious?!" Rose screeched.

"What?!" Draco cried. "We just want to see if they'll believe us! And if they do, we want to know if it'll knock the halo off his head."

"Not bloody likely since Ginny's Death Eater articles came out yesterday," Rose scoffed. "You lot might as well have halos on your heads now too."

"People are idiots," Draco grumbled.

"Yes they are," Rose said. "But you did consent to what Auntie Gin wrote."

"I couldn't not," he griped with a shrug. "She never embellished anything I told her, she didn't lie or twist my words...everything she wrote was the truth. I hate that kind of journalism."

"Thank you," Ginny smiled happily.

"It wasn't a compliment," Draco sighed.

"Except it was, really, when you think about it," she smirked, hugging his arm and looking up at him with large, bambi-like eyes.

"I don't do compliments," Draco huffed.

"Make an exception, go on," she crooned.

"Is this going to be like the bare chest incident?" Draco frowned at Harry.

"Yes, exactly like that," Harry chuckled. "She never gives in, not with something like this."

"Fine," Draco huffed. "The article was very good, it was beautifully written and I couldn't have done better myself."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ginny grinned. "And thank you."

"No, thank you," Draco smiled. "You didn't make me sound like a hero or a victim, even if that's what people are getting from it. I appreciate that to no end, because it's the last thing I was and the last thing I should ever be portrayed as."

"Too many people are ignorant idiots," Ginny sighed. "War isn't black and white, with your help I simply showed them the grey area."

"And some of them are still stupid enough to think it was white," Draco scoffed.

"That's the beauty of writing for the people," Ginny said. "Not all of them are that smart. You could tell them the sky was green and they'd likely believe you."

"So, are you ready for your next big article?" Draco grinned.

"About what?" Ginny frowned.

"About how your husband ran away with an ex-Death Eater?" Draco laughed. "You could write that better than anyone I know."

"I'll get right on it," Ginny smirked.

"Oh no," Rose murmured, looking at the devious smiles her Aunt and Uncle were exchanging with Draco.

"What's 'oh no'?" Scorp asked, sidling up behind her and slipping a hand around her waist.

"I believe your dad and my Uncle Harry are running away together and my Auntie Ginny is writing the explosive article all about the affair they've been having," Rose sighed.

"Wow, they really want to see how far they can push the public, don't they?" Scorp laughed.

"Yes, they do," Rose smiled, shaking her head at their antics. Hermione approached them not long after, smiling at the couple. "So, what's going on here then?" she asked brightly, a little too brightly if Rose had anything to say about it.

"Uncle Harry and Draco are having an elicit affair, and now they're planning to run away together and Auntie Gin is going to write the story about the whole thing," Rose said.

"Oh that's been going on for ages," Hermione said, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Mum, are you okay?" Rose asked tentatively. She really didn't want to get into it right now, but her mother was like a howler, the longer you left her to stew the worse she got.

"Yes I'm fine, whatever makes you think I'm not?" Hermione asked.

"The high pitched tone of your voice, the overly bright smile on your face, the small frown you're wearing whenever you think I'm not looking at you," Rose listed, "I could go on."

"I'm just wondering if you've thought anymore about getting married so quickly?" Hermione sighed, dropping the facade.

"By thought about it you mean changed our minds, don't you?" Rose said.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "I still think it's too fast."

"Mum, we appreciate your concern but we're happy, we're good with it and we _are_ soulmates," Rose said. "We want to get married sooner rather than later."

"I just don't know whether I'm ready to be a grandmother all that soon," she groaned.

Scorpius laughed. "If it's any consolation we don't know if we're ready to be parents any time soon."

"Besides, Hugo has Amelia, you're halfway there already," Rose smirked.

"Oh don't remind me Rose," Hermione smiled forlornly at her daughter.

"Just think of it this way mum, you get to experience all of the fun of having little children again and give them back when they start getting not so fun," Rose said.

"I know, Ginny says it's the best," Hermione said. "I'm just not sold on the whole 'getting old' idea."

"I don't think anyone is," Rose laughed. "Just take it in your stride mum, like everything else. You'll be okay, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Hermione grinned. "I'm likely to be the worst old lady anyone's ever met."

Rose laughed again and watched her mother wonder off. Rose lent her head on Scorp's shoulder and smiled as she watched her family chatter amongst themselves, laugh and smile together. Unfortunately the ministry hadn't taken a leaf out of Narcissa's book, so several people had to stay home to look after the children, including Rose's grandparents, Polly, Sarah and Roxie who was too pregnant to want to do anything anymore.

.

Suddenly the doors slammed shut and the people in the hall all jumped and fell quiet, looking around in confusion. The confusion only lasted a second or two before a wave of fear seemed to engulf the room as little bright lights began firing off in all different directions. Rose felt her stomach lurch and that impending doom she'd had sitting on her shoulders seemed to get heavier.

"What the hell is going on?!" Harry bellowed above the noise as people ran screaming from the main, now magically sealed, door.

"We're being attacked!" One ministry employee cried. "There's a group of them, all throwing dark curses at the crowd."

Harry found himself surrounded by aurors in an instant and he began barking orders to the group, instructing them to protect the people and try and take out the enemy.

"Something isn't right about this," Rose mumbled.

Scorp looked down at her and frowned. "This was the thing you felt coming?"

"I don't know, I think so. But if it is, it's not going to end well..." Rose whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Rosie, I promise, no matter what happens, you and me will be getting married this year," Scorp murmured, pulling her close amidst the chaos and kissing her softly.

"You best keep that promise..." Rose said, kissing him back quickly.

"Come on, we need to help them," he said, nodding towards the group of aurors who seemed to be dropping like flies right that instant.

Rose took his hand and they ran towards the battle that had ensued not minutes before. She caught a glimpse of their attackers, all dressed up in black robes, faces covered and wands firing off spells in every direction. She watched as they effortlessly split into four-person groups, as though they'd rehearsed this very moment. They moved through the defence with ease, targeting the fastest and strongest aurors until they were left with barely trained newbies. Loud banging sounded from the other side of the door, people trying to get in. Those in the ballroom realised they were trapped with no way out.

"Who are you?!" Harry demanded.

"We are the ones you took everything from! We are the ones who haven't forgotten! And now, everything will be taken from you!" bellowed a voice.

"What the hell are you on about?!" Ron called. "When the hell did we take anything from you lunatics?!"

"You killed the Dark Lord, you locked up our families, you brought about the end of our lives as we knew it," another voice rang out. "You took everything we ever knew and trampled it. You destroyed who we were, and you carried on as if nothing! As if we weren't left feeling lost and alone and completely ruined!"

"Voldemort was a mad man!" Ginny shrieked, dodging a spell by mere inches before firing one back. "He wanted to kill us all!"

"He wanted to cleanse the earth of filth, he wanted to ascend wizard kind to their true place in this world," the voice argued.

"He was a dictator and a prat," George called out.

"How dare you?!" A third voice screamed. "You will all pay! You will all know what it's like to lose something that means everything to you by the end of tonight!"

With that, the groups of attackers branched off and all began aiming at the Golden Trio and their families. It was at this point that Rose realised her mother was missing, and that she'd been separated from Scorpius as they'd moved around and through the crowd.

As the lot of them backed away from the renewed vigour the faceless group seemed to have, they found themselves cornered and desperately trying to defend against the barrage of attacks raining down upon them. Rose's eyes darted to the four people surrounding her as she twirled her wand and shot out shield spells as best she could. Draco was stood beside her, taking on two of them. The pair of them were doing their best to dodge and dive while trying to take at least one of them down but it was as though their attackers were wearing permanent shield spells.

"This isn't working!" Rose cried to Draco. "None of my spells are even making a dent!"

"Neither are mine, and I know some pretty dark stuff," Draco called back.

Rose looked around at her family, all of which had been cornered in small groups and were desperately trying to keep attacking spells at bay. Her dad was side by side with Scorpius and Harry. James and Lily were fighting a losing battle alongside Kevin. Al, George and Ginny were firing whatever came to mind. Hugo was starting to lose it as he roared his frustration, Angie and Teddy looking a little panicked with the whole thing. Rose saw how clever these old followers of Voldemort had been, how they'd picked off her family so they were grouped together in numbers no larger than three. She saw the terror in the eyes of the people she loved, the defeat in their faces.

"What are we going to do?" she called to Draco.

"You're going to die!" a familiar voice cackled, raising her wand at Rose. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Astoria screamed, a jet of bright green light aimed straight for Rose.

Rose looked on, she could see the light, the impending bringer of death. She couldn't move, she couldn't dodge it and she knew she didn't have time to throw up a shield against Astoria's curse when she was already holding one up against the bitch's allies. Rose chose to remain tall, her gaze flicking solemnly towards Scorpius who'd cried out in pre-emptive pain and anger. She tried to tell him how much she loved him in that millisecond gaze, she hoped he'd felt it. Her eyes moved back to Astoria's, refusing to let the woman think she'd won, refusing to let her believe she'd died in fear. Just as she readied her body to accept the jolt of the curse, another pair of eyes came into view as the body that accompanied them stepped into the path of certain death. Smiling grey eyes that winked at her wide blue ones.

Rose screamed. The room went black and she was squeezed through a pinhole to end up back at Malfoy Manor library, not having noticed Draco silently take her hand and press her own palm to the daisy around her neck before taking the killing curse for himself.

.

Rose fell to her knees, all alone in the quiet of the library. Tears ran down her face as she screamed and screamed. What an arse?! Why the hell would he do something like that?! She was going to kill him...and then it hurt again to know she could never scream at him for such a stupid, selfless act. Because he wouldn't be around to hear her scream. So she screamed some more, and then some more, before finally drying her tears and standing up tall.

She walked straight over to the fireplace and threw floo powder in, her anger and pain carrying her as she went. She stepped into her Uncle's joke shop and walked determinedly into his experimental area, grabbing the prototype of the magic neutralising bomb they'd made a few weeks ago with the help of Amber. With determination she apparated straight to the outside of the building that the Ministry had booked for the Valentine's ball. She threw the bomb into the air and detonated it as soon as it reached midair and was directly over the centre of the house. Smoke poured out of it and down the outside walls, seeping in through the small cracks and holes all along them.

Rose pushed open the main entrance doors and found people rushing around in panic, voices screaming and shouting, fear thick in the air. She strode angrily towards the ballroom to find her mother right outside it, still trying to get in.

"Oh Merlin! Rose! I thought you were in there!" Hermione cried as she ran towards her daughter.

"I was," Rose said absently, veering towards the doors.

"What do you mean, you were?" Hermione frowned.

"It's Astoria, and a bunch of her 'reformed' friends," Rose spat. "Draco saved me..." she trailed off feeling a painful clench in her chest.

"Remind me to thank the man after all this," Hermione muttered.

"You can't...he _saved_ me mum," Rose clarified, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice and the tears from slipping out of her eyes. "He stepped in front of the killing curse at the same time as sending me back to the Manor..."

"What?" Hermione breathed. "Draco's...Draco's _dead_?"

Rose simply nodded and focused on the doors. "Why can't we get in?"

"Astoria sealed it magically and I can't undo it," Hermione said softly.

"But I've rendered all magic useless as of two minutes ago," Rose said. "The bitch must have locked them the muggle way too."

"How did you do that?!" Hermione said, looking thoroughly impressed with her daughter.

"It's something we were working on, Uncle George, Amber and I primarily, for training purposes," Rose said, pushing with all her might against the double doors that would not budge. "For fuck's sake!" she screamed at the door, trying again and failing.

"Rose," Hermione spoke calmly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, sweetheart, I know you're hurting..." her voice cracked and her own pain shone through a little, "...but they all need you in there, _I_ need you out here, we need to get in and make that witch pay for what she's done before she adds more to her body count."

"I know mum, I know," Rose sniffed, squeezing her mother's hand as she removed it from her shoulder. "We need to find a non-magical way of getting though this door and we only have fifteen more minutes to do it in."

"Fifteen minutes?" Hermione asked.

"It's how long the explosive spell will last," Rose said. "This is an old muggle house, right?"

"Yes, what's your point?" Hermione frowned.

"Do you think they might have a gun or two around? We could shoot the lock out?" Rose suggested.

"Yes! Genius idea Rose!" Hermione nodded, running through the halls to find the owner of the beautiful mansion they were in. Rose followed closely, not trusting herself to remain sane and in control if left alone.

The owner did indeed have a few guns lying around, and luckily they weren't old ones at that. He was an avid hunter, the muggle way, so owned a few rifles. Rose and Hermione lugged them back to the ballroom, loading them and taking aim at the lock in the door. The pair of them made quite a sight, stood in ballgowns with guns in their hands.

.

"Where the fuck did that little bitch go?!" Astoria howled, pulling her hood off her face.

"DAD!" Scorpius roared, running towards his father's crumpled body. "Dad..." he whispered, falling to his knees and sobbing into the dead man's chest.

The room had fallen silent, Rose's disappearance halting the battle for the time being. Astoria looked madly around the room for an answer. "Where is she?" she hissed.

"I don't know," Ron said.

"None of us do," James growled.

"Scorpius!" Astoria shrieked. "Where did she fucking go?!"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Harry barked. "You just killed his dad, you fucking ice queen!"

"Bet you wished you fucking listened to me now, huh?" she smirked.

"Fuck you, bitch," Ginny spat.

"Scorpius! Where has the little bitch bloody gone?!" Astoria stormed over and pulled him up. "Answer me you little shit..."

"That's funny," Scorpius said, his voice so detached from emotion it made his surrounding friends all frown at each other. He raised his head to look Astoria in the eyes, tears still streaming down his face as he made an effort to control them.

"What's funny?" she growled.

"Demanding answers from me," he said. "You just killed my dad and my fiancée is safe, what more can you do to me if I don't comply?"

"I can hurt one of them," Astoria grinned coldly.

"Bring it on bitch," Vic snarled.

"Don't tell her a damn thing Scorp," Lily grinned back at the angry look Astoria was giving them.

"We're with you, all the way," Al said.

"Well I believe you have your answer," Scorp sighed. "Translated, all that means 'go to hell'."

"Tell me where she went or I swear I will hurt them all," Astoria said darkly.

"Right now, I'm dead inside, and the only thing that will bring me back enough to care about anything else is Rose. And she's not here. So, hurt me, hurt them, I'm so out I'm not even on this fucking planet right now..." Scorp said, his voice trailing off in a whisper as he looked at his friends. "I'm really sorry guys..."

They merely looked on at him in understanding, turning to face Astoria as Scorpius fell back to his knees and returned to his sobbing.

"I will hurt him, if someone doesn't tell me where Rose Weasley went," Astoria snapped. "He might not care but the lot of you do!"

"We don't know!" Al yelled. "We really don't!"

"I don't believe you," Astoria smiled, turning her wand onto her son. "Maybe you think I have some love in my heart for him? That a mother couldn't be so cold?"

"You're not a mother, you're a bloody incubator," Vic scoffed.

"He told you?" Astoria looked quite shocked to know that Scorpius had shared some of his deepest secrets with these people. "Well, no matter. He's a disgrace anyway, always has been and always will be. He's too much like Draco." She cackled. "Or should I say _was_..."

"You heartless hag," Ginny said, her voice wavering.

" _Crucio_!" Astoria called, pointing her wand at Scorp only for nothing to happen. " _Crucio_!" she screamed, trying again. "What is going on?!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, nothing happening on his end either. He frowned in confusion.

George looked at Ginny, a small smile on his face. Albus, Flick, Kevin...all those on Rose's team exchanged silent looks.

"Muggle fight!" George yelled, pocketing his wand and jumping on the nearest attacker.

The good guys were still outnumbered, but the bad guys were out of their depth, never having fought like muggles in their lives (something that was quite ironic considering they all lived at least partial muggle lives in order to cover up their involvement with groups like this). For the third time that evening the room fell silent as two loud gunshots could be heard from the other side of the door. The lock steamed as the door swung wide open.

Rose stormed in followed by her mother and the crowd of people that had been caught outside the doors. Her face was distorted in anger, her gaze fierce as she looked directly at Astoria. The woman visibly recoiled.

"You called?" Rose growled. "What is it you want with me?"

"Rose?" Scorpius looked up from Draco's body and she felt her heart break at her sight of him.

"Scorpius!" Rose dropped the gun and fled across to him, landing on her knees beside him and wrapping her arms around the broken man. "Oh Merlin Scorp, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." she wept along with him and the two seemed to phase out, ignoring the rest of the world.

"What is going on? Why can't I do magic?" Astoria cried, desperately trying to fling spells out the end of her wand.

"It's a new defensive weapon we've devised," George said. "Shuts off magic for a while."

"No, that's impossible," she shook her head. "No! You can't foil all my plans like that! Do you know how long and how hard we worked to accomplish this? I had to bear two halfblood children just so I would alibi out!"

"Fat lot of good that would have done you after you took your hood off," George scoffed.

"I wasn't planning on any of them surviving," she spat. "You were all supposed to watch your children die, specifically the five spawned from the golden bloody trio! Rose disappeared, the plan only worked if we got all of them!"

"That's a plan that would have fallen flat on its fucking face you little bitch," Hermione said, all too slowly and darkly for anyone's liking.

"Mione..." Ron murmured, watching his wife closely.

"You think that if you'd successfully managed to kill all our kids we'd just lay down and die? We'd cease to function?" Hermione scoffed. "I can promise you this, if you'd successfully managed to kill all our kids, you'd be running for the fucking hills. Because I would make you hurt and I would make you bleed, and you would experience pain like you've never felt it before."

Astoria shivered at the intensity with which Hermione was looking at her.

"Because you can mess with me, and you can mess with us," Hermione continued, gesturing to her husband, sisters-in-law and brothers-in-law. "But you don't _ever_ mess with our kids. They are a part of us, the part that reminds us we aren't demons, the part that reminds us we can be better, the part that tells us we don't want to go to prison. They keep us human. They keep us sane. They are the ones who gave us hope and love and life after a harrowing war and you want to rip them away from us? You might not be capable of loving your own children Astoria, but let me tell you, nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , is as terrifying as a mother's love. I don't think you really want to see us without hope and love and life in our hearts, because trust me when I tell you, without all that, the Dark Lord hasn't got a fucking thing on us."

"What she said," Ginny growled, stepping up beside Hermione.

"Exactly what she said," Ron nodded, moving to stand the other side of his wife. Harry stepped up too, George and Angelina following. Soon, the whole lot of them were glaring daggers at Astoria and the witch had to admit in that moment she was afraid for her life.

"There is nothing we wouldn't do for our children," Ron said. "Twenty six years ago we fought in a war for them and we didn't even know we were having them. I was a killer at seventeen for children I didn't know would exist, because that's what a soldier does in the end. Nobody walked off that battlefield without at least some blood on their hands, be it the blood of the guilty or the innocent."

"Okay, I give up," Astoria said, holding her hands aloft and letting her wand clatter to the floor. The rest of her band of merry men followed her example.

"Smart move," Hermione said. "Smartest one you've made yet."

Out of nowhere a single gunshot rang out, everyone in the hall jumping at the sound. Astoria cried out in pain, a small red dot on her stomach slowly expanding as she fell to the floor. Narcissa stood several feet away, a smoking gun in her hand. She walked over to the terrified, dying woman, wide eyes pleading with Narcissa for forgiveness.

" _Nothing is more terrifying than a mother's love_ ," Narcissa whispered. "The Granger girl got that one spot on..." Astoria shrieked in pain as Narcissa gently pressed her foot to the bullet wound. "I will never forgive you for what you did to my son." Astoria screamed again.

The rest of the room looked on, choosing not to move. Scorpius barely acknowledged the sound of his own mother in pain while Rose looked at Narcissa and nodded. The bitch had it coming. The whole room was silent for a few minutes more as Astoria painfully passed away. The still robed and hooded group that had launched the attack were all arrested, Narcissa too was taken in much to everyone's regret.

"Scorp..." Harry came to persuade the boy to let them take his father. "Scorpius, I'm sorry, but...we need to move him..."

Scorpius clung to Rose, burying his head in her neck. Albus came over, tears already making their way down his face now the drama had ended and he could process what had really happened. Al nodded at his dad, putting a gentle arm around his best mate, joining him and Rose. He softly guided them away so his dad could see to the care of Draco's body. Soon, Flick and Gabe were wrapped around them too and it didn't take long for everyone else to huddle in.

Hermione turned to Ron, watching the way her children grieved for the loss of a good man. She buried her own face in her husband's neck as she sobbed, unable to control herself any longer. Ron sniffed, wrapping his arms around his wife and sighing in defeat. It wasn't fair.

The whole hall remained silent for some time, the somber sound of heartbreak resonating around the walls. Rose held on to Scorp with all she had, feeling the pain in her own chest and only able to imagine the pain in his. She felt his fingers grip tighter on her arms as a new wave of grief hit him, she cried at the tears she could feel sliding down her neck from his eyes, her heart ached as she felt his body tremble and shake. She thought of Draco and how much he'd changed, she thought of the way he smiled more, the stupid bits of banter they'd engaged in, the way he liked to wind her up, the way he looked at her when he realised he couldn't frighten her, the way he laughed at her, begrudgingly complimented her, how she loved their late night chats, how fascinating he was, how thoughtful he could be, the way he listened to her and helped her with her problems, the fun they'd had and the wonderful friend he'd been...she felt hollow inside knowing he wasn't ever coming back. She'd never get to berate him over anything anymore, she'd never get to watch the way him and Scorp would smile at each other before they tried to wind her up, she'd never get to introduce him to his grandchildren, watch the way he smiled and played with them. She'd never know if eventually he would have slept through the night and proven her right.

.

Rose cried almost as hard as Scorpius that day, the two of them supporting each other through a loss practically as monumental to one as it was to the other. They found strength in their shared grief, never letting go of each other and silently listening to the other's pain. It barely registered when Hermione, having made her way through the large group, gently eased them up and towards the apparition point. They walked blindly to Rose's room, doing as Hermione had instructed and settling straight down for bed. Scorpius held Rose tighter than he ever had as she buried her still wet face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Scorpius..." she whispered. "If...if he hadn't saved me-"

"Don't," Scorp said. "Please don't. Don't say that." He squeezed her tighter still for a few seconds. "This was all Tori, this was no one else. Please don't make out like the alternative would have been better..."

"I'm not I just..." Rose sniffed, trailing off. She sobbed for a few more minutes before calming enough to talk again. "Merlin I just want to yell at him. I just want to scream and shout and ask him what he was bloody thinking! You know?"

"Yeah, I know," Scorp said, letting out a strangled chuckle. "Mostly I want to thank him..." He broke down again for a moment before, like Rose, calming enough to talk again. "He knew what he was doing, Rose. He knew exactly what he was doing when he stood in front of you."

"I know," she sighed. "That's what makes me so mad. Because I can't argue the fact that he's a hero with him."

"He'd never see it that way," Scorp said. "He'd see it as the one good thing he managed to do in his life."

"You mean besides you?" Rose laughed tearily.

"Nah, he'd see saving you as better than raising me," Scorp chuckled.

"I don't think so," Rose smiled, looking up at him. "You're one hell of a man."

"Yeah, one hell of a man who'd be nothing without you," Scorp whispered, staring down at Rose. "I thought I'd lost you, for that one split second there, I thought you were going to be the one who ended up dead..."

"Me too," Rose murmured, waiting for Scorp to continue.

"...Merlin I feel so guilty," Scorp choked up. "I was so relieved when it wasn't you...and then when I realised what had happened..."

"Hey, you can't help what you felt in those few seconds," Rose sighed, rubbing his arm soothingly. "You didn't know it was him-"

"No, you don't get it. I still felt relief when I realised it was him, I was still so relieved it wasn't you..." Scorp grieved. "...I just...the thought of losing you, there was no one that could have brought me back from that. Losing dad, I thought, at least I still have you..." His voice broke and he cried harder. Rose felt like a lot had been put on her shoulders with those words, until she thought about it as though it was one of her parents she'd lost instead of Scorp. She cleared her throat and wiped his eyes, smoothing her thumbs over his cheeks and smiling softly. "Your dad said it best, it's because I'm your future, he was always your present. He should have been part of our present for a lot longer but...he knew that someday we'd have to carry on without him, that's why he did it, that's why he stepped in front of that curse. Because he knew it would destroy your future if I died, but it was still there if it was him instead. He knew we'd have to go through this at some point anyway, he just moved it up the timeline so you wouldn't have to go through losing me..."

"Selfless git," Scorp mumbled.

"I quite agree," Rose smirked.

"You don't think he'd be hurt? You don't think he'd have thought I loved you more?" Scorp whispered. "I mean...I love you so much-"

"It's a different kind of love," Rose said with understanding. "And it's a love you've had a lot longer than the one we share."

"But it's still a love that I couldn't live without," he sobbed, "and what? I can just live without my dad? I don't get how I could feel that way? He was the best dad I could get..."

"You're thinking too hard and beating yourself up about it," Rose murmured comfortingly. "I don't know what it's like to lose a parent, but I know you don't just get over it. You never do. You learn to live with the pain."

"I don't know how that's even a possibility," he said.

"You're not supposed to right now, but you will," Rose said softly. "You will because he'd have wanted you to. He'd have wanted you to go on living and to love and laugh and smile again. To be happy."

"What? And you wouldn't want me to be happy? If it had been you?" Scorp teased. "Is that why I couldn't lose you that much more?"

"Of course," Rose frowned in jest. "I'd want you to be miserable for the rest of your life. No second love for you mister, if you couldn't have me you don't get anybody."

"Maybe that's why dad did it," Scorp chuckled softly, his voice breaking again. "To save me from a haunted life of loneliness because you'd never let me be happy without you..." He sobbed again and buried his head back in Rose's shoulder. "...Merlin I miss him so much...I just want him back Rosie, I just want him to come back..."

"Me too..." Rose whispered as she cried along with him. "Me too..."

The fell asleep wrapped up in each other, tears still falling from their eyes and sobs escaping from their lips. Rose snuggled in as close as she could get, just wanting to be there for Scorp and relish in the comfort his arms could provide all at the same time.

.

Over the next few days they seemed to awake with light hearts until reality came crashing down around them. Scorpius realised that since both his parents were now dead and his grandmother was in prison, he was the last remaining member of his family left. It seemed to make the hole in his heart that much larger and also meant he had to arrange his father's funeral by himself.

Surprisingly to him, Hermione had also thought about this. She sat with him and Rose, helping plan the proceedings and taking care of all the little things that didn't really matter to either of them.

"Scorpius, are you going to be saying something or are you nominating someone else to do it for you?" Hermione asked gently.

"Uh, I think Uncle Blaise is going to say something," Scorp said. "Will that be okay? That'll be alright, won't it? I mean, dad won't mind?" Scorp had leant heavily on Hermione and her wisdom over the last few days, she had a calmness to her that helped him think and a softness that made him comfortable to mourn in front of her.

"It'll be fine, of course your dad won't mind," Hermione said, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you, for all this," he said, choking up as he thought about all the kind things she'd done for him since his dad had passed. "You have no idea how much easier you've made it."

"Oh sweetheart, believe me, I do." Hermione smiled sadly at him and placed a loving hand over his own. They were sat at the kitchen table, Rose having gone to visit her grandparents for a few short minutes. She didn't like leaving Scorp alone but she also didn't want to drag him around with her to see all her family. Her grandparents were worried about the two of them and just needed a few minutes to settle their fears.

"You do?" Scorp frowned.

"My parents died not long after the war," Hermione confessed. "I'm the only Granger. I had to do the same thing as you all by myself too."

"It's so hard, you know?" Scorp sniffed. "I don't want to be doing this, I don't want to be planning a funeral. It just seems too final. Like I'll never get him back...and I _know_ I won't...but still..."

"You aren't ready to say goodbye," Hermione surmised.

"No I'm not," Scorp said, a tear sliding down his face. "And the worst part is, I know I'll never really be able to."

"It all feels a little one sided, doesn't it? Like you'll never get an answer, like there'll never be any proper closure..." Hermione sighed.

"Exactly," he said.

"It gets easier Scorp, I promise. It never gets easy but it does get easier." Hermione came to sit beside him and wrapped an arm around him, hugging him while he silently shed his tears.

He'd cried so much in such a short time and it still felt like it wasn't enough. Like there weren't enough tears in his body. He shook in Hermione's arms and relished what little warmth he could take from such a parental hold.

"You'll never get over it Scorp," she whispered. "You need to be prepared for that. You'll never deal with what happened, you'll just learn to live with the outcome. You'll learn to cope with the pain."

"Thank you, for being so honest. For not telling me that time heals or it will get better." Scorp sniffed as he pulled back to look at her. "For not pretending it will ever be okay."

"Your life just got tipped upside down. There's a massive hole in it and everything is skewed and off kilter. Losing someone so profound isn't something you come back from, you just settle into that new, off balanced, world you're surrounded by until it becomes your normal," Hermione said.

"I just feel so alone," Scorp whispered. "I know I have Rose and all of you but...I'm the last Malfoy left. It was always me and dad against the world, and then it was me, dad and Rose...but...he's always been there, you know? I always had him to talk to. To ask my stupid questions to. To go to when I needed advice or just a hug..."

"I know," Hermione said with a nod.

"It just feels as though I've lost my whole family, not just him," Scorp sighed. "I suppose I never really realised that he _was_ my whole family till after he was gone..."

"You know you're part of this family, don't you?" Hermione spoke softly, her hand squeezing his arm comfortingly.

"Yeah..." he nodded half-heartedly. "But it's different. I'm Rose's fiancé, I'm on the edge. Not in a bad way, or unwanted, unwelcome way...just..."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "I felt the same with Ronald when my parents died. You always feel a little bit outside for a long time. I sometimes even still do now."

"You do?" Scorp frowned.

"Yes. When it's just myself and Ron's family. When there're no other spouses or children I suppose..." Hermione confessed. "It was getting married and having children that really took that feeling away...my children became the family I'd lost..."

"So there is hope, one day?" Scorp chuckled.

"Of course there is," Hermione smiled.

"I asked him to be my best man," Scorp choked out, his gaze tearing up again.

"Oh sweetheart," Hermione breathed. "You know, you told him everything he needed to know about how you felt and who he was to you just by asking him that..."

"Really?" Scorp wiped his eyes and gave Hermione an almost pleading look.

"A groom's best man is supposed to be the person in his life who means the most to him," Hermione said. "The person who's been through it all with him, seen him at his best and worst and still stuck around. He's the groom's confidante and closest friend. The guy the groom trusts above all others to get him down the aisle without screwing up at the same time as making sure he is in fact supposed to be there and isn't marrying the wrong woman."

"Uncle Blaise did a terrible job for dad if that's the case," Scorp said with a watery chuckle.

"That was different," Hermione smiled. "Your dad's marriage was arranged, Blaise didn't have any other choice than to stand beside him. He was his best man in that respect, he stood by him through thick and thin no matter how bleak the outcome was. And he wouldn't have you if he hadn't married your mother."

"He wouldn't be dead right now either," Scorp scoffed.

"You don't know that," Hermione said softly. She sighed as Scorp met her eyes, a flat look on his face. "You really don't." She shook her head and found her own eyes filling with tears. "My parents died in a freak car accident. Shit happens, life screws us over. Your mother killed your dad, yes. If they hadn't married, if you hadn't been born, she may still have killed him. She may not have done. Someone else might have done, some other event might have occurred that meant he still died. Or he may still be alive. You don't know. You can't possibly know. There are too many factors to consider and too many variables to make that sort of conclusion. Besides, your dad would say having you was worth it all."

"My dad would say he had it coming and at least he managed to do something good in his last few moments," Scorp said.

"Yes, he'd say that too," Hermione chuckled. "Never one to respond well to praise, which was a far cry from the little brat I knew in school."

"He changed a lot, he wasn't the same man as he was back then," Scorp sighed.

"He wasn't a man, that's why," Hermione said. "He was a boy who grew up. And he grew up very well I might add. It's just a shame he didn't deem it necessary to share that piece of information with anyone but you for most of his adult life." Scorpius laughed a little and Hermione grinned at him. "He changed a lot in these last few months too..."

"I've never seen him happier," Scorp said, grinning back.

"Me neither," Hermione smiled.

Scorpius sat quietly for moment or two before looking back up at his future mother in law. "Does it go away?"

"Does what go away?"

"The guilt?" Scorp said.

"Sometimes, most of the time," Hermione nodded, "it gets few and far between but it will hit you every now and again, usually when you're least expecting it."

"I just feel so guilty, all the time. That I'm here when he isn't. That I can still laugh and smile even if it's only for a second...that I'm glad Rose is here even though it meant he had to die..." Scorp trailed off and Hermione felt her heart ache for the troubled young man opposite her.

"Speaking as a parent, there is nothing I wouldn't do for my children," Hermione said, squeezing Scorp's arm so his eyes would find hers again. "Same scenario but me and you, I wouldn't hesitate to save you. And not because I'm inherently good or because I feel morally obliged to sacrifice myself. Not because I care more about your life than my own or because I like you and love you. I would save you because in doing so I'd save Rose." She looked intently at him. "Your father would never want you to feel guilty for being happy your soulmate is still alive, no matter what it cost him. Because he paid the price wanting that to be the case. Wanting you to be happy with her and to have a life and love and laughter and all the joy those things can bring. He wanted you to have a family." Hermione looked down and smiled softly to herself. "Parents only want one thing in life, and that's for their children to be happy and healthy. We are miserable when you are miserable. We feel every tear, every ache, every pain and all your torment. Your dad knew that without Rose you didn't have a happy future, and he wanted more than anything in the world, for you to have a happy future. I know, I'm a mum. And I'd go to the ends of the earth to protect you and Amber because you're the keys to keeping my kids happy. Really happy. Build a future and never be alone kind of happy."

"I want that kind of happy again," Scorp admitted. "I really do."

"And you'll get there. You just need time to adjust. You need time to grieve and let your mind and body go through the process of losing someone," Hermione said.

"I don't know how I'm going to go home..." Scorp confessed. "I don't know how I go back there without him or Grandmother."

"Do you really want to? Or do you want to move somewhere else?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know..." Scorp sighed. "On the one hand, it's a home I always thought I'd live in. It was always going to be mine eventually. On the other hand, I don't know if I can walk around the halls and into most of the rooms without subconsciously expecting to see him there."

"Just give it time, you'll know when you're ready to go back. And when you do, you'll know what you want to do with the place," Hermione said. "Don't forget, you won't be alone there. Rose would be with you."

"I know," Scorp said. "But until we get married it wouldn't be equally hers, and I want her to feel like its home just as much as I do."

"I think she'll manage," Hermione smiled.

"The press will have a field day, moving in before we're married," Scorp scoffed.

"They can get stuffed," Hermione said. "Don't live your life for the press. Besides, you're soulmates. Marriage is basically a piece of paper legally tying you together, the bond you have is already there."

"It is?" Scorp said, a little shocked to say the least.

"Yes of course it is," Hermione smiled. "It's been there since you were born, but the more time you've spent together and the more you've grown to love one another the stronger the bond became. You'd have sealed it the first time you had sex."

"Wh...um...that's...we didn't..." Scorpius stuttered and Hermione laughed gently at him.

"Calm down," she smiled, "I'm not wanting any ins and outs, denials or confessions. I made a statement and we're just going to leave it without comment, okay?"

"Okay," Scorpius mumbled, his face bright red and his eyes looking at anything but Hermione.

"I swear you lot forget we were your age once," she chuckled.

"We do it on purpose, so we don't have to deal with the idea that you know what we're going through," Scorp smirked.

"I knew it!" Hermione laughed.

"What happened to you wanting us to wait?" Scorp frowned.

"Life is too short, I'm sorry I interfered. If you both feel you're ready now, do it now," Hermione said.

"Thanks, that means a lot," Scorp smiled softly.

.

A few days later and it was funeral time. Scorp's grandmother had been released for a day in order to attend and Scorpius met her outside the crematorium. She gave him a small hug and asked him how he was.

"I'm doing the best I can," he sighed.

"I'm sorry I left you sweetheart," Narcissa smiled sadly at him. "And I'm sorry I killed your mother."

"Grandmother, you needn't apologise for that. I'll be okay. I have Rose and her family," Scorp said. "They'll get me through this."

"I know dear, I'm just sorry and I wanted you to know," Narcissa said.

"It means a lot, thank you," Scorpius said. Rose came to take his hand and he squeezed tightly. They were stood outside, waiting for the service to start. It didn't take long for Draco's body to be brought forward and for the procession to start. A song was sung once everyone had filed in and soon Blaise was standing up to say a few words.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy was born on the fifth of June, 1980..." Blaise trailed off and looked up from the paper he was reading. The crematorium was packed, Draco's friends and family were front and centre while the rest were merely there for the show. Blaise looked back down at his prepared speech before crumpling it up and throwing it over his shoulder. "I promised Theo I'd do this properly, so naturally, I'm going to do the opposite. Everyone who's here to say goodbye to Draco knows him enough to know all that shit, and everyone else knows it all too since they're basically here because of his name." Blaise cleared his throat and shot a wicked grin at a groaning Theo.

"Draco Malfoy was an arsehole. But he was our arsehole, so fuck the lot of you. My own mother didn't love me as much as that man, and if it weren't for him I wouldn't have a family and I most likely wouldn't have much of a life. He was arrogant, obnoxious and a right twat when he wanted to be, but he was our twat. He loved us, fiercely and with everything he had. And we loved him just as much in return. He saved me in more ways than I can count, and he should still be around saving me because I'm bloody terrified about what I'm likely to get up to without him." Blaise looked at the only people who mattered, he looked at the platinum haired clone of the man they were celebrating and saw the boy's reluctant grin.

"I've known Draco Malfoy practically my whole life and have never met a man with more integrity than he had. He had his demons and he made some truly awful mistakes but he never let himself finish paying for them. He never worked for forgiveness because he felt he didn't deserve it, he never tried to make anyone see his side of a story no one cared about because he knew people deserved someone to blame and someone to hate. He saved me from being that person, and he saved a lot of others from that same fate." Theo nodded his approval and Blaise smiled softly at him.

"Draco Malfoy was not a hero, he never will be. He didn't want to be. He didn't die for the greater good, he didn't die in a last ditch attempt to repent his past and make up for it, he didn't die to prove his goodness or his innocence. He died for his kid, the way all decent parents would if they had to. Because if Draco Malfoy was anything, he was a fucking good father. So, to those of you who matter, remember that he'd never want to be put on a pedal stool, he'd never want to be hailed a hero and that he'd never want any of us to end up like him. He'd also never want any of us pinching the good stuff right in the back of his cellar but there's not a great deal he can do about that anymore so we'll have at it anyway and piss him off from afar." Theo shook his head, unable to hide the smirk on his face while the rest of them tried not to laugh. "To those of you who don't matter, bugger off and take whatever you want from this little impromptu speech, I don't give a fuck. My best friend died and I'm not coping so well because he was a fucking good friend, no matter what you dipshits seem to think. None of you know shit anyway. I loved him, he was a brother to me. We will never forget who Draco truly was."

"Here here!" several people shouted up from the front, grinning like mad as tears slid from their eyes. Scorpius gripped Rose tightly as he shook with sobs. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder, the two of them holding onto each other with everything they had.

The service finished and the people filed out, the wake was to be held at a nice hotel a small distance away. The people that mattered ended up back at Malfoy Manor raiding the wine cellar.

"How are you doing? Being back here?" Rose murmured to Scorp as they sat back on some chairs in the garden.

"Better than I thought I would," Scorp said. "Thank you for today. For everything."

"No thanks necessary," Rose smiled.

"I don't know what to do about this place," Scorp sighed.

"What d'you mean?" Rose frowned. "I thought we were going to come and live here?"

"Did you really want to?" Scorp said.

"I've been slowly moving all my stuff in since I started sleeping over practically every night...had you not noticed?" Rose smirked.

"No, I hadn't," Scorp said in all honesty.

"Your dad did," Rose chuckled, remembering her conversation with Draco. "He teased me about how my primary reason for doing it was the library and not the space from my parents or getting to spend so much time with you."

"Sounds like dad," Scorp said.

"I hated how right he was," Rose sighed. "The library was a huge reason I started sneaking all my things over here."

"I don't know how to go through the house...how to change stuff..." Scorpius sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds before looking back at Rose and pressing his forehead against her own.

"We don't have to do it all today," she said. "We just take it slow and do what we can when we can."

"But it's not going to feel like home to you if we do that? It's just going to feel like you're living in my house," Scorp sighed.

"Technically that's exactly what I'm doing anyway," Rose said. "Besides, you're my home. Not this building. Not any other building. Just you."

"Merlin I love you," Scorp said, his voice shaking and his lips trembling as he forced himself to hold back his tears.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," Rose said, standing up and pulling on him, gently guiding him away from the others and across the grounds.

"Rosie, I miss him so much," Scorp sobbed as they walked.

"I know you do..." Rose whispered, her own tears making tracks down her face. She just wanted to make it better. She just wanted to take away his pain.

"I hate feeling so disjointed," Scorp cried. "I hate feeling so, so, lost. So out of whack...so alone..."

"Scorp, I'm here," Rose said. Her hand squeezed his and he smiled sadly at her through his tears.

"It's not the same," he said. "I don't have a family anymore. Not right now, not yet."

"Scorpius..." Rose didn't know what to say. That hurt a bit, she couldn't deny it. But she couldn't argue with him either, she knew what he meant. Boot on the other foot, and she knew she'd feel the same way. Just because Scorp's family consisted of one person instead of many, it didn't mean having it ripped away was any less devastating.

"I know you're my family Rose, please don't for a second think I don't see you as family," Scorp said. "I just...I always saw the old melding with the new before it was taken away, you know?"

"I know," Rose said.

"I hate being the only Malfoy left, it feels so weird," Scorp sighed.

"Your nan is still alive you know?" Rose smirked softly.

"Fine, I hate being the only Malfoy still around...happy now?" Scorp smiled.

"Not really," Rose said, giving him an intense look. "I don't know how to make things better again."

"You can't Rosie, they won't ever be better. They'll be different, and they won't always be this bad, and they'll even be generally happy and good almost all of the time. But you can't heal this or make it better...nothing can. We just have to learn to live with the pain of losing him." Scorp wrapped her up in his arms and sighed, wondering where his tears were this time. He waited for them to come.

"What can I do to ease your troubles?" Rose asked softly.

"There's nothing you can do Rosie," Scorp sighed.

"I can make it so you aren't the last Malfoy anymore," she mumbled.

"You what?" Scorp looked down at her quickly.

"I can make it so you aren't the last Malfoy anymore..." she repeated.

"Rose?" Scorp frowned.

"I don't want to marry you early just to cheer you up because your dad died. I'm not talking about tying the knot in the next few days, I'm just talking about moving it forwards a few months," Rose said. "Maybe give us something to look forward to? Something to concentrate on?"

"When?"

"June?"

"Are you sure?"

"More than I've ever been about anything in my life," Rose grinned. "It's you, I'm always sure."

"I love you." Scorp leant in and captured her lips in a hard, almost needy kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair and breathed her in, wanting more and relishing in the pounding of his heart and the feeling of being so alive. He hadn't felt properly alive since that fucking awful Valentine's Ball. His blood hummed in his veins and for the first time since he saw his dad fall to the floor, he saw the colour seeping back into his future. He saw the life seeping back into his soul. He felt a sense of normal envelope him and hope throb within him. His dad had given him the best gift he ever could, because there's no way he'd ever have recovered enough to feel any of that without a kiss from Rose. And his dad knew that. He owed his father his whole life, his future and everything that happened from here on out. In that moment, Scorpius Malfoy promised his father that he would honour his death by living his life the way his dad always wanted him to; with a lot of love, laughter and happiness.


	49. Chapter 49

**Sorry, sorry, sorry about the last one. Please forgive me. And now straight into the next one.**

Chapter 49

About a month later, Rose and Scorpius announced their intention to get married in June instead of December. There were three months to plan the wedding but everyone seemed happy to pitch in and help, realising that sometimes life really was too short to wait. Rose picked up the invitations and with a wave of her wand, changed the date from Dec 6th to June 7th before sending them out to all their friends and family.

After the Valentine's Ball, they'd agreed to keep the guest list to a minimum. Only people who truly mattered to them and were an active part of their lives were invited. There were still a lot of guests but it meant the day would be shared informally and with a relaxed and easy atmosphere instead of it turning into some stuck up, pompous affair. It also meant that everyone invited had known Draco Malfoy as he was, not as he was perceived. Both Scorp and Rose didn't want or need anyone at their wedding who wanted an inside scoop or who still had less than good opinions of the man.

Tia and Joe had gone to live with Daphne after it had been discovered that Grant had no desire to keep his children when he was told exactly what they were. Daphne was more than happy to care for her niece and nephew, the actions of her sister being so far from her own it was almost unbelievable. Scorpius had seen them a few times since that day and he had to admit, they looked happier than they ever had done in their real home and with their real mother. Daphne had wrapped Scorpius up into a huge hug the minute she'd seen him, apologising profusely for the pain and hurt her sibling had caused. Scorp held on tight, realising his Aunt was truly the only blood-related family he had left (other than Teddy, which he and everyone else always forgot), and that despite the fact they weren't close, she'd never done him any harm or wished him ill. If anything, Daphne's distancing of Scorpius and his family was more to do with her want to remove herself from the wizarding world than anything else.

Scorpius had moved back into Malfoy Manor, Rose moving with him. She was sure her father would have had something to say about it but considering the circumstances he kept rather quiet. The Manor was overly quiet, the atmosphere a little somber a lot of the time. Everyone in the house, including the elves, were still in mourning and it would take time for them all to settle. Rose cried the first time she visited the library, a large dragon having been carved into the huge wooden doors with a Heart of Gold and the words 'Would it save you a lot of time if I just gave up and went mad now?' inscribed along its back. Draco spent a lot of time in the library, and it obviously missed his company. Rose made a point of going to read in it at least once a day, if only for a few minutes. Neither her nor Scorpius dared venture into Draco's room, it seemed too final and too invasive. They knew he wasn't coming back but even so, they knew he'd hate it if they went inside, wherever he was now. Besides, it wasn't like they needed the room, there were plenty more to spare.

Rose had gone shopping with her bridesmaids and the girls in her family, so Scorp had invited their male counterparts plus children to the Manor for a drink. He cornered Albus in the kitchen, or rather, Al cornered him.

"Hey mate, how're you doing?" Al asked, eyeing his best friend closely.

"I'm getting there. There are moments where I'm starting to be okay..." Scorp sighed. "It's been nice planning the wedding and knowing we haven't got ages to wait for it."

"Yeah," Al smiled. "There are still times I can't believe you're marrying my cousin!"

"You've known I was going to marry your cousin longer than anyone else, including the two of us," Scorp scoffed.

"No I never, you might never have got together!" Al protested.

"You wouldn't have done that to us mate," Scorp smiled.

"Nah you're right, I wouldn't," Al grinned.

"So, how about it? Will you be my best man?" Scorp asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"What?" Al face fell flat in shock.

"You can't be that surprised..." Scorpius frowned at him. "We _are_ best mates..."

"I know, I just...I know you asked your dad and I just figured, after everything that's happened you'd want someone...I don't know...to stand in for him?" Al said.

"I was going to ask you to stand up there with us anyway," Scorp said. "You're my best friend Al. Despite falling in love with Rose and being so close to my dad, you were always still my best mate. Just as I wouldn't have got through life without them, I also certainly wouldn't have done it without you either."

"That's a mutual feeling, just so you know," Al smirked. "I'd be honoured to stand with you."

"Thanks," Scorp grinned. "I don't think I could do it without you after asking dad and then losing him..."

Al strode across the kitchen towards Scorp and wrapped his arms around him. He hugged the man tight as Scorpius shed a tear or two, still in a sort of limbo when it came to his father and grieving him. Al pulled back after a minute or two, wiping his own eyes and smiling softly at his best friend.

"I'm here whenever you need me dude," Al said. "You know you don't have to be okay around me."

"Thanks mate, I truly appreciate that," Scorp said.

"Come on, let's get back to the group," Al said.

"Yeah, I need to ask Frankie a question too," Scorp smirked.

Al chuckled as they made their way back outside to the gardens. Ron, Harry, Blaise, Theo and George were all muttering amongst themselves while James, Fred, Teddy, Adam, Kevin, and Gabe watched the kids and chatted. Scorp and Al went to sit with the latter and sure enough, not two minutes later and Frankie bouncing up and down on his feet in front of the blonde.

"Did you want to play football with us today Scorp?" Frankie asked.

"Not today Frankie, sorry," Scorp said. He hadn't played football in a really long time and he still wasn't ready for actively running around and having fun. Not quite yet.

"That's okay," Frankie said.

"I did want to ask you a question though," Scorp said, unable to hide his smile at Frankie's wide eyes and curious look.

"You did?" he asked softly.

"I did," Scorp said with a nod. "You know how me and Rose are getting married in a few months?"

Frankie nodded his head quickly, all the adults smiling at him as they watched him talk to Scorp without trying to burst open.

"Well, I was hoping you'd look after our wedding rings and stand at the front with me and Al?" Scorp said.

"Really?!" Frankie cried.

"Yeah," Scorp chuckled at his enthusiasm. "I can't give them to Al. Who knows what might happen to them?"

The crowd laughed and Frankie launched himself at Scorp, giving him a huge hug. Scorpius hugged him back tight and smiled as Frankie pulled away, the biggest smile on his face that he'd ever seen.

"Thank you Scorp! Thank you! I promise I won't let you down and I'll really look after them," he garbled.

"I know you will," Scorp grinned, ruffling his hair. "It does mean you have to wear a suit though."

Frankie scrunched his face up, thinking about whether the pros outweighed that con before nodding his head in acceptance. "I can do that," he said.

"Good," Scorp said. "I can't wait to see you all dressed up."

"It's going to be so much fun! Can I go and tell all my cousins?!" Frankie bounced.

"Yeah, go for it," Scorp laughed, watching him tear his way back towards the children all playing together.

"You didn't have to do that Scorp," Teddy said, smiling at the man.

"I know, I wanted to," Scorp said. "I was going to ask him anyway, same as Al. My dad would just have been with them if...you know..."

"If shit didn't happen, yeah, we know," Al said, saving him for the umpteenth time in his life.

"You've made his bloody year, you know that, right?" Teddy smirked.

"Of course I know that," Scorp laughed. "I intend to stay his favourite for as long as I can."

.

Rose was at that moment busy being herded into yet another bridal shop. All the girls were with her, most of them being bridesmaids. All except Roxie who refused to wear a nice dress at eight months pregnant. Rose smiled at her family as they began pulling down dress after dress after dress and it wasn't long before she was joining in with the best of them.

"Rose! You have to try this one!" Lily squealed as she threw a beautiful white dress at her cousin. Rose had appointed Lily her maid of honour and the girl did not take that title lightly.

Rose took the dress and several others she was handed before running for a changing room just for some peace and quiet. She breathed a small sigh of relief as she drew the curtain shut.

"Bit like that, huh?" Hermione chuckled, slipping into the changing area with one last dress draped over her arm. "I picked this one up as a last resort. Put it on last if you don't like any of the others." She hung it up behind the rest and looked tearfully at her baby girl.

"Mum, don't...I'm only getting married!" Rose sniffed, feeling tears prick her own eyes.

"I know, but you're my only daughter and you're only getting married once," Hermione laughed.

"If Scorpius is lucky, yes," Rose laughed back.

"You have no idea how thrilled and relieved I am that you've found each other," Hermione sighed. "I was so worried you were going to marry Simon at one point...sorry..."

"No, it's fine," Rose smiled. "I think I was a bit worried about that too, at one point."

"You and Scorpius are just so perfect for each other," Hermione gushed. "And I know that there's no other man on this earth that would treat you better or love you more. Except for your father perhaps but you don't want to be stuck with him forever." Hermione laughed and Rose chuckled along with her.

"He really does make me very happy," Rose said.

"And you make him very happy," Hermione said, a knowing glint in her eye.

"I'm trying mum..." Rose said, feeling herself choke up for an entirely different reason.

"No my darling, you are making him happy," Hermione said softly. "If he didn't have you he'd never even have left his room. I know because without your father I'd never have left mine."

"I know we'll get there eventually, but there are times it's just so hard," Rose said, a small sob escaping her lips. "I miss him so much mum. Scorp even more so, obviously...and it's so fucking unfair..."

"I know sweetheart," Hermione soothed. "You'll always miss him, that's how you know you loved him a lot."

"It will get easier, won't it?" Rose whispered, wiping her eyes.

"I'll tell you what I told Scorp," Hermione said. "It won't ever be easy, but it will get easier. And Draco would be so proud of you two and the way you've handled it all."

"Thanks mum," Rose smiled.

"Right then, let's get you into these dresses," Hermione said.

"Oh Merlin, do we have to," Rose moaned. "I've tried on so many already."

"You're the one who wants to get married in three months, so yes you have to," Hermione chuckled.

Rose tried on every dress she'd been given, and they were all beautiful but none of them were the one. She sighed and returned to the dressing room, catching sight of the one last dress Hermione had hung up. It was simple and elegant, but it didn't look like much just hanging there on the rail. Rose shrugged and decided to try it anyway, it wasn't like she was having much luck with anything else.

"Oh Rose!" Lily cried the minute she stepped out of the dressing room.

"Wow!" Ginny said, looking her up and down as her hands came to rest over her mouth.

"Honey, it's beautiful," Angie whispered.

Rose looked around the room in shock at the reaction of all the girls. She moved to stand in front of the viewing mirror and gasped herself. This was it. This was _the_ dress. It had straps that gradually thickened out until they became a part of the bodice, a delicate diamond-like detail all along them and finishing as they petered out into the dress. The bodice was a sort of criss-cross style of white layered fabric that seemed to give Rose the most amazing cleavage she thought she'd ever had, not too much but just enough. The thin waistband consisted of the same diamanté-type pattern that the straps had and the skirt puffed out slightly before seeming to effortlessly fall to the floor. The whole thing was stunning and on Rose it looked angelic.

"Mum-are you crying?!" Rose whirled round, amazed at the look of absolute love and adoration on her mother's face.

"So what if I am?" Hermione sniffled.

"You never cry," Rose said. Everyone knew that Lily got that trait from her Aunt, even though they technically weren't blood related.

"Well, maybe I do now," Hermione huffed, smiling through her tears. "You look incredible..."

"You know how to pick a dress," Rose grinned.

"I do, don't I?" Hermione laughed.

"Thanks mum," Rose said, her expression saying so much more than her words.

"Right, well, I think it's onto the bridesmaids," Hermione said, her voice choking up as she looked away from Rose.

"Yey!" Dom cried jokingly.

Rose laughed again before looking at the lot of them. "Well go on then! Go find some dresses!"

The lot of them dispersed quickly and soon Rose was perched on a lovely cream sofa and watching a small fashion parade all for her own benefit. Her cousins sauntered out of the dressing rooms for Rose to 'yey' or 'nay' the dress they'd picked. It was over a lot quicker than any of them thought it would be. Rose chose an almost maxi-type baby blue dress that clung to the girl's chests, came in at the waist with a band of ice blue and then flowed to the floor. The material was a chiffon type fabric and the same ice blue satin that made the waist band also made the halter-neck style straps. The girls were very pleased with their dresses, the style seeming to suit everyone.

.

As the wedding drew nearer, Scorp and Rose seemed to get more and more weighed down with all the preparations. They'd both been adamant that neither of them wanted a stag or hen do, so naturally Lily and Al got together and planned one anyway. It started off with some mild kidnapping, the girls taking Rose and the guys taking Scorp, before rejoining for the fun party bit towards the early evening.

"Guys, what are you doing?!" Rose squealed as Lily, Vic, Ginny and Polly manhandled Rose into the floo and sent her off to Grimauld Place.

"What's going on?" Scorp frowned as he rounded the corner to find the five of them jump feet and look appropriately guilty. "Where's Rose?"

"Uh..." Ginny, the adult, stepped back into the fireplace and shouted out her address.

"My mother is such a teenager," Lily sighed.

"Where's Rose?" Scorp asked again.

"We're doing a nice thing, we promise," Vic said.

"You'll see," Polly grinned as the three of them squished themselves into the fireplace together and flooed off towards Lily's.

Scorp looked around in bewilderment, a little confused at what had just happened. He didn't get long to ponder before he was bowled over by Al. "What is going on?"

"Uh..." Al backed away, doing the best impression of his mother that Scorp had seen yet.

"Albus?" Scorp folded his arms and looked his best mate down.

"Uh..." Al continued to shrink under his stare.

"Scorp!" Fred grinned as he ran around the corner, followed closely by James, Teddy, Hugo, George, Adam, Kevin, Jackson, Tyler, Gabe, Blaise, McCaull, Jones and the rest of his quidditch team.

"What's going on?" Scorp repeated, raising his eyebrows at the lot of them. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Probably," Blaise said.

"We said we didn't want stag and hen dos," Scorp sighed.

"Yes, well, we felt you deserved a night off from wedding planning and also we felt you both needed a little fun," Teddy said.

"I don't know..." Scorp said, looking a little skeptically at his friends. He wanted to go and have a good time but part of the reason they'd opted not to have these parties was because they were both still a little miserable and Scorp knew that he'd forever be thinking his dad should have been there. He was already worried that he'd end up doing that at the wedding and completely spoil the day.

"Look, you don't have to force yourself to have a good time mate," Al said softly. "We want to have a knees up and we're using you as the excuse to do it. Feel how you feel when we get going, no one is going to hold it against you." He sighed and looked forlornly at his best friend. "But, the other reason we all banded together and did this...you two need to get out and you need some time apart. I get you're going through a lot but cooping yourself up in here together and focusing on nothing but the wedding isn't good for you and it isn't healthy. Plus, your dad would kill me if I let you descend into that kind of madness in his absence, not to mention the torture he'd inflict if I let your relationship with Rose get rocky purely because you'd spent too much time together."

"There's no thing as too much time spent with Rose," Scorpius grumbled, huffing at Al. "We're soulmates."

Teddy, James, Fred, George and Blaise all sniggered at him.

"Being soulmates means you're not likely to be happy with anyone else," James smirked. "It's doesn't say anything about always being happy together. Especially if you start stepping on each other's toes cause you're never apart."

"It's just..." Scorp sighed and the most heartbroken look stole across his features for a few seconds.

"Your dad wouldn't want you to miss out on stuff just because you miss him," Blaise said. "And if you think he won't come back and haunt us because we let you wallow without getting you sufficiently drunk first then you're wrong."

After a long pause, Scorpius sighed and nodded. "Okay," he said. "What do you have planned?"

"Well, we thought we could have a bit of a mess around on the quidditch pitch, if you fancy it?" Al said.

"I haven't been on the pitch in while," Scorp mused, perking up at the idea. "I suppose that sounds like fun."

"You sound like such a professional quidditch player right now, mate," McCaull sniggered. Scorp grinned and shook his head.

"You'll need some practice for your wedding too," Al smirked. "Out of sight of Rose, and to get your game back."

"Both very valid points," Scorp chuckled. "All right, you've twisted my arm. I'm in."

"Yes!" Al gave a triumphant punch to the air.

"But if I get injured, you have to explain to Rose what happened and that it was your idea, deal?" Scorp said.

"Deal," Al beamed. "Besides, we've got that covered. You'll have your own personal beaters for the duration of the game."

The group trooped off towards the floo and made their way to the pitch. There was a buzz in the air as they changed and made their way from the locker room and through the empty stands to the pitch. They mounted their brooms and took the to the skies, Scorp smiling happily as he soared above the stadium.

He hadn't flown since his dad passed away, unable to bring himself to get on a broom primarily because he knew he'd feel much lighter and happier in the air and he wasn't ready for that. Scorp took in a deep breath and sighed. There was something so freeing about being on a broom. His dad had it right there. All his troubles and his pain seemed to melt away a little, leaving his happy memories accessible without the onslaught of tears. Scorp remembered the good times he'd had with his dad on a broom. The games they'd played between them, Draco teaching him how to fly and his patience as he waited for Scorp to get it. He remembered the way they soared through the air together and for the first time since his father's death he was able to concentrate on the feeling of gratitude for having had that time with Draco, rather than the overwhelming, sometimes almost crippling, sadness and grief that usually took hold of him whenever he thought about it for too long.

They played quidditch for hours, the day drawing on the longer they played. They'd stopped keeping score after the first hour and instead just concentrated on the fun of it and making sure Scorp had a good time. Soon, they were dismounting their brooms and heading back to the changing room.

"Scorpius," Blaise murmured quietly as everyone got ready to leave. Scorp turned to his Uncle with a questioning look. "Uh...your dad...he was always so proud of you. You were his greatest joy and his greatest treasure. You made his life worth living and I can personally vouch for the fact that you were his reason for getting up in the morning..."

Scorp gave him a pained look as he felt tears prick the backs of his eyes and his throat close over. "Thank you..."

Blaise nodded. "Just...I know it's difficult. I know you're still grieving and that there's a lot of grief left to go through, but...just...I don't know...don't let that light go out because he had to leave early. Wherever he is now, he's still looking down on us and you're still his happiness. I know it's hard without him, just try and remember what he'd want to see from up there. Because you know it's not you living a miserable and guilty existence."

"No, I know," Scorp said with a nod.

"I suck at this sort of stuff Scorp, but I know Draco would want me to tell you," Blaise said. He gave a small huff and looked at the torn up young man. "He always said that he'd rather die doing something good than live his whole life not doing anything at all. The guilt from the war ate him up inside like I've never seen it eat at anyone...he was a good man who was forced to do some really awful shit. He's at peace now and that's all he ever wanted, to see you happy and to be at peace. Admittedly it's a little earlier than even he wanted it, but he'd want you to rejoice in the knowledge that now it's not only a few of us that know he was a good man. That you don't have to defend the love you have for him anymore."

"He died giving me a life, saving my life really," Scorp said softly. "I won't waste it Uncle Blaise, I promise. I'm just letting myself go through the motions right now. It's getting easier, like Hermione said it would. It's never easy but it's getting easier."

"George was telling me something Amber said to him the other day," Blaise mumbled. "It kind of stuck with me." He sighed and looked at Scorp. "No one really, truly dies until they've been forgotten. I like that. I think it's very poignant. We will always remember Draco, and the arse that he could be. He won't ever truly die for us."

"No, he won't," Scorp smiled.

"And he'd be laughing his bloody head off right now at me trying to have a deep and meaningful conversation that isn't full of bullshit," Blaise smirked.

"If I'm honest, I'm trying not to laugh too hard either," Scorp grinned.

"That's the spirit," Blaise chuckled, slapping Scorp gently on the shoulder. "You know, I just don't want you feeling guilty every time something happens that makes you smile. I don't want you feeling bad for feeling happy."

"It's hard not to sometimes," Scorp said honestly.

"I know, just remember your dad wouldn't want you to think like that," Blaise said. "He wasn't an attention seeking whore like your mother."

"I didn't go to her funeral," Scorp blurted.

"I wouldn't have expected you to," Blaise said.

"You don't think I should have? She _was_ my mother..." Scorp mumbled.

"Please don't tell me half your guilt is to do with that bitch...?" Blaise groaned.

"No!" Scorp said quickly. "Not half...but I suppose there is a part of me that's a little unsettled because of it." Scorp sighed and turned to look his Uncle in the eye. "Nobody told me I should go, but they didn't tell me I shouldn't either. Now I'm sort of wondering what kind of man that makes me..."

"A fucking sane one mate," Blaise said flatly. "It might have been different if she was just the distant ice queen mother she always had been and died twenty years from now from something general or normal...she killed your dad...she doesn't deserve any more of your time, your thoughts or your feelings." He shook his head and looked back at Scorp. "She never loved you Scorpius," he murmured. "And there was no reason for her not to. Your father was so proud of you and the man you've become despite the fact that Astoria was your mother, and despite all the things she put you through. No one said anything because it was your decision whether you went to her funeral or not and no one wanted to sway you. It doesn't make you a bad person or a lesser man, funerals are a way of saying goodbye and celebrating a life that was lived. Your mother never gave you a reason to celebrate hers."

"I think I just needed to hear someone say it, thank you," Scorp said, swallowing thickly at Blaise's words.

"It's fine," Blaise said with a shrug. "I didn't attend my own mother's funeral. I know how it is."

"It's hard because I talked to dad about everything, and now, every time I'm going through something or I've got thoughts and ideas running around my head I just don't seem to have anywhere to put them or anyone to talk to like him. I talk to Rose but that's different. Sometimes I want his opinion because it matters to me as much as hers, and I'm finding myself a little lost without it..." Scorp sighed.

"Hey," Blaise said, pulling the man into a warm and comforting hug. "I'm always here if you want to talk mate. I know there's Rose and her family but Slytherins are different from Gryffindors and the way we see things and handle things is very different too. I'm really shitty with advice but I knew your dad long enough to know roughly what his take would be on certain subjects and topics...if you need me I'll always be happy to fill in for him from time to time."

"Thank you..." Scorpius squeezed Blaise tightly as a tear or two ran down his cheek.

.

Rose had practically fallen out the floo the other end and was immediately pulled up and dragged into the middle of a rather large huddle of girls.

"What is going on?!" she cried, looking around at the sea of smiling, manic faces.

"We wanted to do something fun and something nice for you," Sarah said.

"Is this a hen party?" Rose glared.

"No," Dom said.

"It looks like one," Rose raised her eyebrows at them all.

"It's not a hen party! We wouldn't have invited Auntie Gin if it was, she's of the older generation," Roxie said.

"Your argument is that Auntie Ginny is an adult?" Rose gave her a deadpan look.

"So, what are we up to today then girls?" Ginny asked as she flooed in beside them.

"Where're the other three?" Rose asked.

"Scorp caught us kidnapping you," Ginny explained. "They shouldn't be long."

"Why didn't you wait for them?" Rose said.

"Scorp was asking questions so I ran away," Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders as though that was the most obvious thing a forty three year old woman was supposed to do.

"Al and the guys have got Scorp," Lily announced as she walked out of the fireplace. "I saw them running towards him as we flooed out."

"What is going on?!" Rose huffed, never one to like being kept in the dark.

"We're forcing stag and hen parties on you both," Lily said as Dom and Roxie groaned. "You both deserve them so me and Al decided to plan them and foist them on you at the last minute, when all our hard work and effort would be wasted if you refused to go."

"What a cunning plan," Rose growled.

"Al is definitely a Slytherin through and through," Lily laughed.

"Oh don't pretend like you didn't have a hand in the kidnapping plot," Rose snarked.

"So what if I did?" Lily said. "You're here now and we can get the party started."

"Lily...I have to get back to Scorp," Rose sighed. "I can't just bail on him and leave him-"

"With his best mate, his Uncle, the whole of his quidditch team and the rest of his friends and our family?" Lily glared at her stubborn cousin. Rose fidgeted under the scrutiny. "You know, one of the reasons we decided to do this was because you've been spending far too much time together, and far too much time only thinking about the wedding."

"That's not true!" Rose cried.

"When was the last time you laughed together?" Lily stood her ground. "Even for just a second?"

"Laughing isn't easy right now!" Rose argued.

"I know it isn't," Lily said softly. "But the two of you are stuck in some miserable circle where you think you're supporting one another but you're actually making it hard to be happy again." She sighed and looked at Rose. "We're all worried about you both, you've shut yourselves away from the world and you need to stop."

"We haven't..." Rose mumbled, losing all the fight from her voice.

"You have, and if you carry on, you're going to end up shutting yourselves off from each other without realising it before it's too late," Lily said.

"We're soulmates..." Rose said in confusion. "It wouldn't ever be too late."

"Rose, with all due respect that sounds almost exactly like when Fred and George used to say they were twins," Ginny said, a tear in her eye. "It was like being apart was never a reality, they were twins, they'd always be together. Look how that turned out..."

"Auntie Gin..." Rose choked up, not knowing what to say.

"It happened, we continued living and although it's never easy and he's never forgotten, we moved forward," Ginny said. "Too late doesn't have to mean your relationship could fail. Too late can mean a lot of things."

"It's still so hard, being in the house and seeing him everywhere we go," Rose said. "And I don't know...I don't want to make Scorp think he has to start trying to be happy if he isn't ready..."

"Part of your job as his fiancée is to make him laugh and smile when he most needs it and least wants it," Polly said. "That was one of the things he said about you during his initiation. That you're the thing that makes him laugh even when he's in no mood to laugh."

"And that's a good thing?" Rose said.

"It's one of the many reasons I love James, and probably one of the most prominent," Polly said.

"Having someone make you laugh even when you don't feel like it, it lifts your spirits, makes you appreciate everything that's still left in your life," Vic said with a small smile.

"It makes you want to live again, really live," Sarah said.

Rose looked at them all and sighed heavily. They were right, all of them. She'd let Scorp grieve for long enough now, it was time to start putting a bit of light back into his life. It was time for her to help balance him out a bit more. They still had so far to go and they'd never really be over what happened, but Rose was beginning to realise that getting Scorp to laugh and smile again wasn't an insult to Draco's memory but rather the exact opposite.

"Okay, you've convinced me," Rose said, a small smile on her face.

"Yes!" Lily jumped up triumphantly.

"Yeah, we convinced you," Roxie smirked. "That and the fact that sex is one of the best ways to get a man smiling. You might even get some again before you get married."

"Hey!" Rose cried, her face turning red as the group chuckled and gave her loving but teasing looks. "I hate you all..."

"Sure you do," Lily grinned.

"So, where are we going?" Rose asked. "What are we doing?"

"We're going for the stereotypical spa day followed by a cocktail making session before making our way to a club where we have a VIP booth booked," Vic said.

"I like the sound of that, I like the sound of that a lot," Rose said, feeling her heart lift a little bit already.

The girls spent the day relaxing at a spa, relishing in the child and man free day they were having. They had several treatments including a deep tissue massage which made them all groan happily and one or two of them fall asleep. After the spa, they made their way back to Grimauld Place where they got dressed up and went to cocktail making sessions.

They went from the cocktail sessions to the club that they'd booked a booth in. They were immediately let in and escorted to the VIP area. It was a muggle club so it wasn't as though they were going to be recognised, they just wanted a table that wasn't going to be snatched up once they all went to dance and the free bottle of bubbly happened to help.

Not long after they'd sat down and were on their merry way to getting a bit tipsy, the boys walked in, more than tipsy. They'd stalled back at the Manor to raid Draco's wine cellar with superb results. Rose looked up from her glass to see Scorp laughing at something Al had said and her heart thumped faster in her chest. Merlin she'd missed that smile, the way his eyes shone and his mouth curved up. She stood up and began walking towards him, her feet carrying her without thought. Her pulse throbbed wildly and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. Not too far away Scorp looked up and his bright grey eyes locked with hers. She couldn't help but pick up the pace, practically running by the time she reached him. She squealed happily and jumped on him as soon as she got close enough. Scorp laughed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her up and hugging her tight. He pressed his lips against hers and she smiled, kissing him back.

"So, how has your day been?" she asked, setting her feet on the floor but leaving her hands locked behind his neck.

"Surprisingly very nice and very good," he said. "You?"

"Actually, the same, surprisingly very good," Rose said.

"We went flying," Scorp murmured in her ear. "I'm not supposed to tell you because they all wanted you to think I was out of practice when we got married, but it felt so good I just knew I'd have to tell you."

"We went for spa day and cocktail making," Rose said. "It was actually really nice, although I probably would have enjoyed the flying just as much."

"Thank you, Rosie," Scorp mumbled, kissing her softly again. "For everything. For all of it. For just being you and loving me and giving me everything I have ever wanted."

"Scorp, you did the same for me," Rose sighed. "You gave me everything, all of you. I love you so much I couldn't give you any less..."

"I want to smile again," Scorp whispered in her ear.

"Me too," she murmured back. "You're too bloody sexy with a smile, I can't not see that ever again."

Scorp laughed and picked her up, twirling her around and hugging her tight. He kissed the top of her head and walked hand in hand back to a booth full of smiling people. They knew it wasn't all going to magically make itself better, but they also knew that they needed to start living again, if only for a moment or two to start with.

"Uncle George and Blaise were your adults I take it?" Rose chuckled as she slipped into the seat beside Scorp.

"What's the problem with that?" George frowned in mock indignation.

"You're only an adult in age, just like Auntie Ginny and Blaise," Rose said.

"That's Uncle Blaise to you," Blaise grinned. "To all of you. If our lot are calling these guys Aunt and Uncle, you lot can return the favour. Especially with Theo, it'll piss him right off."

"Yes Uncle Blaise," Rose smiled. After a short pause and a few sips of her drink she looked around at her family and friends. "So, was this meet planned?"

"Of course it was," Lily scoffed.

"Like we'd try and split you two up for that long!" Al laughed. "What with your soulmate crap and all that we felt it wasn't worth pushing our luck."

"Thank you, all of you," Scorp said. "Thanks for what you did today, we really really needed it. More than we realised."

"A lot more than we realised," Rose agreed, smiling at the lot of them.

Several hours later and drunk Rose and a drunk Scorpius stumbled through the floo system back to Malfoy Manor. Scorp had hoisted Rose up to wrap her legs around him not two seconds after they stepped out of the fireplace, locking his lips on hers and kissing her passionately. Rose moaned into his mouth and returned the heat with as much ferocity as he had. Scorp carried her all the way back to their room, the pair of them making quick work with of their clothes. It wasn't long before the intensity died down and they were making love for the first time in months. It was something they very much needed, to feel alive and to feel each other.

.

Just over a month later and it was the day of the wedding. Scorp and Rose were doing much better, still rolling through the coaster of emotions that came with such a profound loss, but coping with it as best they could. On the morning of the wedding, Rose had flooed back to her parents to get ready while Scorp had Al, Blaise, Theo and Gabe helping him. Frankie and Teddy were going to meet them at the Burrow.

"How're you doing mate?" Blaise asked.

"I'm actually okay," Scorp smiled. "I still miss dad but we're getting there. And I know I couldn't have come back from that without Rose, she's been amazing."

"So, you ready to go marry her?" Blaise said with a grin.

"Absolutely," Scorp said.

The lot of them flooed over to the Burrow where Molly was running around, shouting orders at different family members. Scorpius smiled and thanked her for all the hard work before offering his help to which she replied he was the groom and would do no such thing.

Scorp wondered around for a bit, the wedding wasn't due to start for another half hour yet. He found himself sat down by the lake in the garden, looking out across the water after everyone else had been persuaded into helping.

"Hey Scorp, how's it going?" Ron startled him out of his revere as he took a seat beside him.

"Not bad thanks," Scorp said. "Just thinking." He looked back out across the lake and sighed.

"He's with you, you know that, right?" Ron said softly.

"Yeah I know," Scorp said. "Doesn't stop me from wishing it was in person though."

"Nothing ever will," Ron said.

"So, how come you're not helping out with rest of them?" Scorp asked.

"Disillusionment charm," Ron smirked. "Geared specifically towards my mother. Haven't you noticed none of my brothers and sister have been roped in?"

Scorp looked around and sure enough all Molly's children were milling about and doing their own thing. "I have to be careful because you seen talking to yourself might look highly suspicious and if I'm the one that gets us caught the others will skin me alive."

Scorp sniggered, trying to hold in his laughter while Ron smiled broadly at him. "Who came up with the spell?"

"...dad," Ron said, watching as Scorpius couldn't contain his laughter this time. "So, how you holding up? You ready to marry my daughter? Freely and willingly marry into our family?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Scorp smiled. "Apart from dad, this is the closest thing I've ever felt to having a family."

"It is yours just as much as hers," Ron said. They sat quietly for a few moments, just watching the water ripple with the wind and listening to the plants rustle. "I'm sorry about what happened to your dad." Ron cleared his throat and looked at his soon-to-be son-in-law. "I don't think I've actually had chance to sit and tell you that, not properly. I'm truly sorry. He didn't deserve it and neither did you."

"Thanks," Scorp said, sniffing a little.

"Listen, I know Blaise and Theo have probably said something to you already, and I know I didn't know your dad all that well but...he would be so proud of you Scorpius," Ron said. "Like you wouldn't believe, proud of you."

"Thank you," Scorp said, nodding and trying to stop the tears welling up in his eyes. "Uncle Blaise really sucks at being sentimental, he knows it and admits it freely. It's really quite funny to see him try actually." Scorp gave a small snort at the memories of the few times he'd spoken to Blaise in that context. "Uncle Theo is the total opposite. He finds it hard to speak about anything remotely deep, he comes across as cold because he just isn't used to sharing his feelings. It's one of the reasons why Flick is the way she is." He looked at Ron. "Thank you, your words meant a lot. Not many people really knew my dad, and while you might not have known much about him, you did know him."

"I wish I could have known him better, for longer," Ron said. "I spent so many years hating the man and I feel like I never got the chance to make it up to him."

"You're letting me marry your daughter. To my dad, you're even, trust me," Scorp chuckled.

"Scorpius, I'm honoured to let you marry my daughter. The more time I spent with you, and the more time a spent with your dad, the more I became convinced that there was no better man for her," Ron said. "I'm proud to have you for a son-in-law and I'm proud to have Rose become a Malfoy. I sincerely mean that. There's no other name I'd rather she take."

"...I don't really know what to say to that," Scorp mumbled, completely overwhelmed by Ron's words.

"Your father saved the life of my daughter," Ron said quietly, tears welling up in his own eyes. "There won't ever come a day where I don't owe Draco Malfoy my life and more. There won't ever come a day where he isn't the greatest man who ever lived...not in my eyes."

"Thank you," Scorp said, throwing his arms around Ron and squeezing him tight.

"Thank _you_ ," Ron whispered.

"What are you going to do if Hugo gets himself into trouble and someone ends up saving him?" Scorp asked, his smile teasing as he wiped his eyes and pulled away from Ron, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"Well," Ron sniffed and wiped his own eyes. "Rose _was_ always my favourite..."

Scorpius burst out laughing and Ron joined him, the two men grinning at each other as they calmed. "I can have two greatest people who ever lived."

"What about Harry?" Scorp frowned. "He defeated Voldemort."

Ron scoffed. "Harry's my best mate, that little adventure went to his head years ago. Greatest man who ever lived? Harry Potter? You're having a laugh! That was bloody destiny mate, he didn't have a choice. Something I keep telling him and he keeps trying to dispute."

"Seriously?" Scorp smirked. "He's _Harry Potter_..."

"Let me ask you a question. Albus, no matter what he does, could he ever be the greatest man who ever lived? To you I mean?" Ron smiled.

"No, I suppose not," Scorp grinned. "I know too many cons that outweigh the pros. He sort of already is without ever being able to either. He's too normal and too known to me to be something like that."

"Exactly," Ron said.

Scorp and Ron sat side by side for a little longer until Rose announced she was ready to arrive and the guest all took their seats.

.

Scorpius stood at the end of the isle with Al and Frankie stood beside him. He couldn't help twitching a bit with nerves. Nor could he help the massive grin on his face, not that he wanted to. The music started and the guests rose to their feet in order to welcome the bride. Rose's bridesmaids and page boys went first; Vic with Juliette, Dom with Gracie, Molly with Archie, Lucy, Polly with Samuel, Sarah with Charlotte and Chloe, Lily with Tia and Joe.

Once Lily had reached the end of the isle the music changed and it was Rose's turn. She took a deep breath and smiled at her dad, looping her arm through his. He kissed her on the temple and smiled softly.

"Rosie, you look amazing," Ron whispered. "I'm so happy for you and so proud of you. I love you baby girl."

"I love you too daddy." Rose smiled a watery smile and the pair began their walk towards Scorpius.

Scorp turned to see her as she was about halfway down the aisle. He couldn't help himself, he was just too happy and too excited. The sight he saw took his breath away and instantly he felt tears pricking the backs of his eyes. She looked incredible and she was smiling and grinning at him like he was the only person she wanted to see.

"You look amazing," he whispered as she approached.

"You don't scrub up so bad yourself," Rose smirked, grasping his hand well before she was meant to and giving it a tight squeeze.

The ceremony went wonderfully, it was beautiful. Songs were sung and readings were read. Soon it came time for the vows and the couple had opted to write their own. Scorpius turned to Rose and held both her hands.

"Rosie, you are the light in my darkness. You're the dream I never thought would come true. You make me feel like I'm the luckiest man alive, and because of all that and more, I promise you, I will live each day as though it's the last one I have with you but I'll plan each moment as though I've a thousand more left. I promise I will forever be beside you, no matter what. I promise that I'll love you with all of my heart for all of my days and I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I love you so much Rose and I will spend the rest of my life showing you exactly how much."

Rose sniffed and wiped a tear away from her eyes. She squeezed Scorp's hands and breathed in deeply before reciting the vows she'd written herself.

"Scorpius, you mean everything to me. You're my sun, my moon and my stars. You make my life happier and brighter just by being in it. You've saved me in ways I didn't even know I needed to be saved. You are, in every way, my salute mentale. I promise you I will always love you, I promise you I will always be beside you, no matter what may come. I will always call you home and you will always be the one person in all the world that defines me. I promise I will grow old with you, and I will do all that I can to fill our lives with new adventures, love, laughter and happiness. Scorp, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and will never let you forget that."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as the two exchanged rings and were pronounced husband and wife. Scorpius kissed Rose with a softness she'd never felt before, as though all the peace in the world was theirs and they had ample time to spend it. The two of them couldn't stop smiling as photographs were taken and congratulations given. It didn't take long to get the reception up and running, and everyone was being well fed by Molly Weasley. Soon it was time for the speeches and everyone fell silent waiting to hear what was going to be said.

Ron stood up first and unfolded a crumpled sheet of paper. He cleared he throat before looking up and across the crowd of guests.

"Hi everyone. I'm Ron, Rose's father, in case there's anyone here who shouldn't be..." The guests chuckled and Ron smiled before carrying on. "On behalf of my lovely wife Hermione, I would like to thank you all for joining us here today." He took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, everyone knows we're missing Draco today, but I'm sure, even though we'd not been friends long, that he wouldn't want any of us to focus on what we'd lost instead of what we've gained. That being said, I can't say nothing about his absence. Scorp, I know I wasn't his greatest friend, but I do know he was more than proud of the man you've become. He'd have given anything to be here with you today but unfortunately he had to give more to make this day possible. So, I propose a toast to your dad, to Draco...the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen!" Ginny barked a laugh while Harry glared reprovingly at his best friend and the rest of the room followed suit. Scorp was laughing and crying at the same time. He nodded his thanks to Ron and wiped his eyes.

"I'm not a man of many words so this will be short and sweet. Rosie, you were the second light in my life. I am so proud to be your father. You amaze me, in every way possible. You will always be my baby girl and even marriage cannot change that I'm afraid. I am happy to see you so happy. Scorpius, one of the things a father dreads is the day his daughter finds a man she wants to be around more than him. A man who makes her happier than her father ever could. A man who managed to make her fall in love with him. Today, I couldn't be happier that man is you. Eighteen year old me would want to see the paperwork for the head transplant I had." The crowd laughed again.

"I know I've said this to you, Scorp, but I'm proud to have my daughter become a Malfoy. If she had to change her name and marry into a family, I'm so glad it was yours. Marriage is about joining two families together, and I'm pretty sure no one in their right mind would ever have predicted the joining of the Malfoy and Weasley families...more evidence that miracles are real..." Ron waited for the laughter to subside.

"Scorpius, welcome to our family. We are honoured to have you and are just as honoured to be a part of yours too. I know your family probably doesn't seem like much of a family anymore, but contrary to popular Weasley belief, it's not about how many members you have but more about the love you have between them. Your family, no matter where they are, were rich in more than money. To have my daughter join a family with as much love in it as yours is something a father can only hope for, and is now a dream you've made come true. I owe your family a great deal, more than I could ever repay. So, for starters, I have three tokens that will allow you to return my daughter to me for twenty four hours as and when you need to use them..." The guests laughed and Rose and Scorp chuckled amidst watery smiles. "And I have another three which entitle you to some form of escape for twenty four hours and three more which are sort of like get out of jail free cards basically pinning all blame for something onto me." Ron handed over the little tokens he'd made while the crowd laughed some more. "But in all seriousness, you two are made for each other. You are so obviously endlessly in love. Just remember to always be present for each other, remember that laughing together goes a long way and remember to use those tokens whenever you need them mate 'cause if she's anything like her mother you really _are_ going to need them." Ron raised his glass as the room roared with laughter and Hermione rolled her eyes. "To Mr and Mrs Malfoy!"

 _"To Mr and Mrs Malfoy!"_

Scorpius wiped his eyes and stood up. He smile wavered a little as he looked at Ron, feeling an amazing amount of gratitude towards the man for his words.

"Thank you," Scorp said to Ron. "I'd first like to start by saying thank you to Rose's parents. Without them I wouldn't have just married the most amazing woman I've ever met. I'd like to thank my own father, because without him I wouldn't have become the man she wanted to marry. I owe him a lot more than I could ever repay too." The room was silent as Rose reached up and squeezed Scorp's hand. He gave her a grateful smile. "We have some gifts for Rose's mum and dad..." Scorp handed them each a package. Ron's was broom shaped and he tore into it with vigour. The newest Nimbus gleamed in his palms and Ron beamed. He thanked his daughter and son-in-law, eager to get to that quidditch match so he could use it. Hermione opened her little box and found a necklace much like Rose's Daisy but in the shape of a rose. She frowned up at them and Rose smiled. She pointed to her own necklace and conveyed the message, they'd given Hermione an all access pass to Malfoy Manor library whenever she wanted or needed it. Hermione squealed and hugged the two of them tightly. Scorpius turned back to the crowd.

"Next I'd like to thank the bridesmaids, they look incredible and Roxie, I don't know what the problem is, you'd still have looked as stunning as you do now in one of those dresses." He chuckled as she gave him the finger from her seat as the bridesmaids came to collect their gifts. Rose and Scorp had opted to have bracelets made for each of them, engraved with the date of their wedding.

"Lily, thank you for supporting Rose throughout this whole wedding, for being there for both of us and for inheriting your mother's crazy and slightly scary tendencies which make arguing with you pretty pointless. You've had no-nonsense conversations with the both of us this past year, resulting in us getting married now instead of three years in the future after a bunch of wasted time." Lily grinned and raised her glass at Scorp, saluting him and agreeing to his statement. She went up to their table to receive her gift, a bracelet like the others but of a slightly different design.

"Next I'd like to thank the page boys and younger bridesmaids, they did an excellent job and we are both very grateful for their assistance. They all looked wonderful dressed up too." The guests clapped and the children ran up to the table to retrieve their presents, some fun little bags with a few toys, sweets and treats inside them.

"After the children comes the groomsmen," Scorp said. "Sorry everyone, there's a lot of thank you's to make." Everyone chuckled and smiled. "Yeah, so thanks to all the ushers, and also all those that helped set up this beautiful venue under the wonderful direction of Moll-Nana," Scorp corrected as he caught sight of the reproving stare she'd sent his way. The groomsmen stepped up and were each given a pair of cufflinks with the date engraved on them.

"I'd like to thank Nana and Gramps Weasley, for making this all a possibility and a beautiful place to get married in. I'd also like to thank you both for making it happen in such a short amount of time." Scorpius smiled and passed them a gift each. They'd given Molly VIP tickets to go and see Celestina Warbeck on her next tour that was coming up, and they'd given Arthur a muggle remote control car. Neither of them could look more pleased if they'd tried, both not realising that they'd have to endure each other's gifts as well as their own.

"I'd also like to thank my best men, Al and Frankie. You did such wonderful jobs up there with me today." Scorp smiled at a beaming Frankie and a grinning Al. "I don't care what Al says in his speech, I will still admit that I wouldn't have gotten here without him. And Frankie, as you all know, is an awesome little legend who was the more mature of the best men and kept Al in line. He needs a lot of reigning in at times and you handled it beautifully Frankie." The guests laughed again as Al and Frankie were given their gifts, both had cufflinks but of a different design to the groomsmen, a bit like Lily and the bridesmaids.

"And lastly, but certainly not least, I'd like to thank my beautiful wife for making all this a reality. For going with her moment of insanity and agreeing to marry me in the first place. Rosie, I couldn't have done any of this without you. I couldn't do life without you. You look insanely gorgeous today, as you do every day and I can't help but fall in love with you a little bit more each day. Today, I fell a lot more in love with you, which I didn't realise was possible." Scorp took her hand and kissed it. He smiled against her knuckles and kept hold of her even after all the whistles had stopped and he'd turned back to the crowd. "Thank you, all of you. For being here with us on our special day and making it that much more special. Thank you for being a part of our lives and supporting the love we have as it grew. You are our dear friends and family, you will always be close to our hearts and we couldn't have done it without you. So here's to everyone in this room and everyone who couldn't be but should be. To friends and family, and the start of something new!"

 _"To friends and family, and the start of something new!"_

Albus didn't need any introductions. He stood up and room cheered. He raised a hand graciously, a smug grin plastered across his face. "Hi, I'm Al. Youngest son of Harry Potter. No longer a single man..." He winked at Amber across the room and she rolled her eyes. "Now, as I understand it, my goal is to humiliate the groom as much as possible without wrecking your good opinion of him? Is that right?" Al frowned, smiling when the room whooped and cheered. "See, the problem I have is that when I get married, he's going to deliver his sweet vengeance. So whatever I say, he's going to say worse, and boy do we have a lot of worse." The crowd laughed. "Scorpius is the best friend I've ever had. We started out our unlikely friendship trying to piss off the press. I wanted to irritate them as much as possible and he wanted to screw them over, so instead of having a tussle in the street like they wanted we decided we'd make out like we were the best of friends. Turns out once we got talking that we had a lot in common and we were quite similar people. The press were royally fuc-"

"ALBUS!" Ginny screeched, an intoxicated shrill to her voice. "Watch your language!" she hissed. "There are children here...and nice people!"

"Oh yeah!" Al pulled a face before offering an apologetic shrug to Scorp and Rose. The guests chuckled. "Anyway, I have so many stories I could tell you about Scorpius Malfoy. But the best one is the one you've all just seen the ending to...well the beginning really." He smirked at the happy couple and continued on. "Scorpius and Rose were the true descendants of stupid rivalry. I have never seen two people go at each other the way these two used to. At least now they do it with a fair amount of love and adoration in their eyes." He sighed and shook his head before getting back to it. "I remember the first time we had to cast patronuses in school and Scorp's came out as a fox. Me and Rose had been messing around at home already, so I knew hers was a vixen. I have never been so fuc-"

"ALBUS!" Ginny barked again, glaring at her son.

"Sorry mum..." Al mumbled. "Anyway," he carried on, "I have never been so fucking floored in all my life-"

"ALBUS!" Ginny cried, standing up and staring wide eyed at her son.

"What?!" Al huffed. "I can't describe it any other way! Come on! A Weasley-Granger and a Malfoy, soulmates? Fated to be together for ever? I dare anyone in this room, other than the kids who have no idea what I mean and therefore no concept of what a swear word is, to raise their hand if they can honestly tell me that 'fucking floored' isn't an accurate description of exactly how they were feeling when they found out these two were soulmates."

Al looked around the room and gave his mum a smug smile as the room chittered in agreement with Al.

"The wording was spot on to be fair," Minerva McGonagall called from the back.

"Thanks Miss!" Al beamed. Ginny shot her a dirty look which she responded to with a smile.

"Anyway, back to the story, if my mother would stop interrupting me because of her overly sensitive ears. I don't know what she's upset about, I learnt all the best swear words from her," Al purposefully mumbled the last bit loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone was in hysterics by this point and laughing uproariously.

"So, there I was in the middle of Defence and my best mate who hates my cousin with a passion has just cast a spell which shows his soul is basically the other half of my cousin's, who he hates, with a passion. So I did the one thing any decent and good friend would do. I shut the hell up about it, told no one and let them figure it out on their own."

"Your whole face fell flat, you looked like you'd seen a ghost and you yelled 'you've got to be fucking kidding me!' is actually what happened," Scorpius said, smirking at Al who grinned and shrugged.

"Now you know mate, now you know," Al said. "After that, the more I saw the two of them interact the more I realised that they really were made for each other. They might fight and argue and bicker with each other but they had a way of always knowing how far to push and what to say. There were days I couldn't get two words out of Scorp and I had no idea why, but Rose could argue the anger out of him. Or times when Rose looked like she was going to cry or murder something or both...you all know what I'm talking about here..." Al looked across the sea of chuckling faces and nodding heads. "But Scorp could waltz right in and piss the menstrual rage right off her." He grinned at a scowling Rose and a sighing Scorp. "It's true. You might not always have seen each other as lovers, much less friends, but you have subconsciously been there for each other in ways neither of you really realised. I knew that whatever happened had to come from you, it had to start with you. Why'd you think I kept conveniently disappearing every time you ended up in a room together?"

"Was your disappearance, that day I stopped to help babysit, was it intentional?" Scorp asked.

"It might have been," Al said. "Happy wedding day guys. Glad you finally got it together. Rose you look amazing." Al sat down as the two of them looked incredulously at him. "Oh!" he said, standing suddenly again. "I forgot...to Scorp and Rose!"

 _"To Scorp and Rose!"_

.

A little while later, after the quidditch match which the Bride's team won, they cut the cake and soon it was time for the first dance. They'd chosen something slightly different to what most would call normal and went with the song Endlessly by Muse.

Scorp twirled Rose around the dance floor, her arms linked around his neck and her smile so wide it filled his heart with such love and pride. They swayed to the music and spoke soft words of love in between kisses.

"Congratulations Mrs Malfoy," Scorp grinned. "We did it."

"We did Mr Malfoy," Rose beamed. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too," Scorp chuckled, kissing her softly again and wrapping his arms around her waist as more people came to dance with their partners.

"So, I have something to tell you. Something you really need to know," Rose said.

"Is it something I'm going to wish you told me before we got married? So I could have run if I'd wanted to?" Scorp smirked.

"No, I'm pretty sure running is the last thing you'll want to do," Rose smiled.

"So what is it?" he asked.

"Not here, come outside with me? Down by the lake. It will only take a second," she said.

"Okay," Scorp nodded. He frowned slightly as the song finished and Rose gently pulled him out of the marquee and towards the lake. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Rosie, what's going on?"

"Uh, well...you know how before our spontaneous stag and hen parties that we hadn't really been all that physical with each other?" she said.

"Well yeah, it was the longest few months of my life. I couldn't really forget it..." Scorp's frown deepened.

"Yes, well, in our haste to make love again it would seem we really did forget something," Rose stammered.

"Like what?"

"Like contraception."

"Contraception? But why is that important now? It was nearly two months ago and..." Scorp trailed off as he looked at Rose, her face one part amusement and one part terror as she watched the penny drop. "You're pregnant?"

"Uh, yeah, I am," she said, her voice cracking as she shifted nervously from side to side.

"You're pregnant?" Scorp murmured again.

"Yes."

"Pregnant...?"

"Yes Scorpius I'm fucking pregnant!" Rose snapped.

"I'm going to be a dad?!" he cried.

"Well it isn't any bugger else's!" she hissed.

"Rosie, are you okay? Are you not happy about this?" Scorp suddenly snapped out of his shock to look properly at his shaking wife.

"No I'm not bloody okay! I've been freaking the hell out and I didn't know how to tell you! And I didn't know how you'd feel about it, or if you'd be happy or not!-"

"Rosie it's you! Of course I'm happy! I'm over the fucking moon! I'm gonna be a dad!" Scorp beamed, bouncing on his feet with excitement.

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Really! How could I not be? We're having a baby together! Me and you! That's all I've ever wanted, since we started being more than stupid school rivals." Scorp pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. She smiled into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, relishing the feel of his arms looped back around her waist.

"Can we go tell everyone please?" Scorp said.

"Do you not want to wait?"

"No, I want to celebrate. Our family just got a whole lot bigger and it makes me happier than I can express right now. Happier than I can express in one life time I think." Scorp grinned as he swung her hand in his, waiting for her reply.

"Okay, we can tell. But I think it would be kind of funny to tell all of them and make them keep it a secret from each other. See who breaks first," Rose smirked.

"Whatever you say dear wife of mine," Scorp grinned. "It is your wedding day, we shall do as you do desire."

They wondered their way back towards their reception, giggling over their little plan to tell the others. Rose looked at Scorpius and in that moment, on top of many others, she knew her life would never be the same again. He was her everything. She knew it now and she'd known it for a long time. Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, the fox and the vixen.

(Ginny broke first).


	50. Epliogue

**This will be short and sweet. Thanks for sticking with me and for loving this story and giving me the enthusiasm to finish it. This is now compete and one hundred percent, totally finished.**

Six years later...

Rose stomped down the stairs, book in one hand and baby in the other. Orion had been born three weeks ago and Rose was emotional enough after all those post-pregnancy hormones without the recent discovery she'd just made. It was four am and she was livid, and there was only one person that deserved to get it both barrels, even if he was a painting.

About six months after his death, a beautiful, moving, talking, portrait of Draco Malfoy arrived at the Manor with a note attached that said 'Scorp forgive me, mother made me do it. Just shove it in the attic or something'. Rose had done the next best thing and shoved him in the kitchen, where the animated version of Draco was quite happy. It had come as a bit of a shock, finally starting to let go a little bit only to have a painted version of the man thrust upon them, but nonetheless they'd made the most of having him around.

Once Casseopia was born, he became almost as important to Rose as the the real Draco had been, giving her some company on long night feeds. Rose regaled to him the story of how Scorp had won the last of the three water wars and used his 'no questions asked favour' in order to name Lily godmother straight away, which made Lily bawl her eyes out and subsequently won him the challenge he'd had with her for over a year.

Scorp often came down to talk to the painting, finding it quite difficult at first but over time taking comfort in having him there. It wasn't quite Draco but it was very much the essence of him, much like any other magical portrait of a witch or wizard. Scorp was currently snoring away in their bedroom, zonked from a day of training and then a night of chasing Cassie around the house to get her to go to bed. Rose smiled fondly at the memory of him scooping their five year old daughter up and tickling her mercilessly until she'd caved. Rose could still hear the sweet sound of Cassie's giggles and see the bright, adoring smile of her father.

Rose stalked through the kitchen with an angry look on her face, stopping at the little island counter her and Draco used to chat at all night. The painting of the man in question looked up, a snarky frown on his face.

"What's got your bee in a bonnet Granger?" he scoffed.

Rose merely flung the offending object down on the table in front of her. She glared at him irritably.

"Ah, that," he said, shuffling awkwardly within the frame and looking appropriately guilty.

"You're an arse, d'you know that?" Rose seethed. "A complete and utter arse!"

"I don't know why you're surprised," Draco huffed, folding his arms.

"Surprised isn't the word for it!" Rose cried.

"How'd you find that anyway? You must have been rummaging through my stuff!" He glared back at Rose.

"Cassie found it, she brought it to me," Rose said. "I didn't know what it was until I opened the first page and read the first entry."

"I don't see why me writing a journal is a big deal?" he huffed. "And your daughter is a sneak by the way. You should watch her, light fingers and all."

"Yeah? She'll take wonderfully after her Grandfather then, won't she. All the lies and deceit and inability to talk to people and tell them shit that matters!" Rose growled.

"What mattered so much you've got your knickers in a twist?" Draco huffed again, knowing fine full well what it was that had Rose so riled up.

"I thought that when you died, you'd finally found a peace you never had while you were alive," she said, her voice trembling. "But I was wrong. You didn't die all twisted and broken and tormented like you'd have me believe..."

"Yes I did Rose," Draco said softly. "I was always going to be those things. I just kept a few things to myself, is all. I couldn't let you know you'd won, where would be the fun in that?"

"You were getting better," she whispered. "You were getting better and you were happy and you'd even started sleeping properly again..." She fiddled with the edge of the journal before idling smoothing Orion's back as he slept. "You slept a whole night through, you'd been sleeping a lot of nights, the whole night through. You never told me, even after you arrived back at the Manor in this frame...why? Why wouldn't you tell me you were getting better?" she croaked, meeting the painted eyes of the blonde man in the picture.

"Because I knew it would hurt more," Draco said, a small, sardonic chuckle slipping past his lips. "I knew it would make my death even more painful, because it wouldn't have been something that made anything better, even my state of turmoil."

"It makes it so much more unfair," Rose murmured, tears sliding down her face.

"Hey, Rose," Draco called her and she looked up into his eyes. "I got to be happier than I thought I'd ever be, for a lot longer than I thought was ever possible. That's a win."

"It doesn't feel like much of a win," Rose sniffed.

"It does to me," he said. "You changed my life, and Scorp's. You made them better. So what if I died, at least I got to live a bit before it happened. And I got to live a bit because of you, and Scorp and the rest of your whole crazy family..."

Rose chuckled tearfully. "I just wish it hadn't happened that way, that it hadn't gone down that way..."

"There was no other way for it to go," Draco said gently. "He loved you, just as much as he loved Scorpius. There was no other way, he'd do it again a thousand times because he knew it was the only way he'd ever get to see his son smile again."

"Except he won't, because he isn't here...no offence..." Rose said.

"None taken, I'm a painting Rose, I know that. While I am the essence of the man I am not the man," he spoke. "And he will, he does. He sees Scorp smiling everyday, playing with children he'd never have had if it weren't for Draco's sacrifice. When we die we don't just turn to dust and ash, we don't just leave."

"It sure feels like it," Rose grumbled.

"You have to let this go," he said.

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't," she huffed.

"Merlin you're still so bloody stubborn!" Draco cried.

"Thank you," she grinned.

"It wasn't a compliment," he smiled softly.

"I know," Rose whispered, her voice cracking a little.

"Night Rose," he said, winking at her as she nodded and turned away.

Just as Rose got to the door, she turned to look at him. "I'll never forgive you, you know?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he smirked.

.

Rose wondered back up the Manor to her bedroom. She opened the door and found Scorp sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed. Rose couldn't help the smile that crept back onto her lips, watching the man sleep. She turned to the cot the other side of the room and settled Orion back down before sliding back into the bed and gently shoving Scorp back over to one side.

Scorp slung an arm around her waist and pulled her back into him, his chest resting against her back. He snuggled in, nuzzling her hair and breathing in deeply.

"You okay?" he mumbled.

"Mmm," Rose murmured, her head still awash with thoughts.

"What's up?" Scorp asked hazily.

"Cassie found your dad's journal today," Rose said.

"Mmm?"

"And I read it."

"I thought that was implied," Scorp snarked.

Rose slapped him gently, her lips twitching into a smile. "He was getting better Scorp, before he died, he was getting better."

"I thought that was obvious," Scorp said.

"He was sleeping properly through the night," she whispered.

"I figured he might have been," Scorp sighed.

"How does that not make everything so much more unfair to you?" Rose asked.

"Because, I can't change it now, and I wouldn't want to. The only other alternative was you dying instead and if you'd died, I wouldn't have a wife or two amazing children." Scorp shuffled so that he had both his arms around Rose, hugging her tightly. "Dad gave me a life with you. He gave us a second chance and it's something I can't ever repay nor will I ever forget."

"I know, I know. I just can't help but think of the injustice of it all," Rose sighed. "He swore he'd never sleep a full night till the day he died, and he was wrong. He wanted a life, he had one that was worth living. He had peace already."

"And how long d'you think that would have lasted if you'd died instead of him?" Scorp asked.

"What?" Rose frowned, twisting to look at him.

"If dad hadn't saved you, if he'd watched you die and then watched his son die inside, he'd have gone straight back to sleepless nights and unrelenting torment. He wouldn't have lived the way you're thinking, he'd have gone straight back down the path he was on when you met him," Scorp said.

"What if no one had to die? What if none of it had ever happened and your mother wasn't insane?" Rose said.

"My mother was always insane," Scorp scoffed. "Rosie, come on, we can't change the past, no matter how unjust it is. Our parents would have done it already if it was possible. Don't beat yourself up over something you can't change."

"I know," Rose sighed. "It's just hard sometimes not to think about how unfair it is."

"It will always be unfair," Scorp said softly, kissing her neck as he spoke. "But we have to remember all the things we're grateful for at the same time. Like the kids, each other...the life we have..."

"I know," Rose sighed.

"Rosie..." Scorp growled affectionately.

"Yes, okay! I know!" she said, giggling as his fingers came to rest on her ribs.

"I love you," Scorp whispered in her ear.

"Do you?" Rose asked with a teasing frown.

"I could show you?" Scorp sniggered, his hands beginning to trail patterns across Rose's stomach and up across her chest.

"Mmmm," Rose hummed as she felt a growing warmth erupt throughout her body. She turned her head and pressed her lips against Scorpius', running her hands through his hair and kissing him deeply.

"Merlin you're so fucking gorgeous," Scorp mumbled between kisses as he scooped his wife up into his arms and settled himself between her legs, kissing up and down her neck and teasing her with his fingers.

"Oh Scorp, how is it you can make me feel this way with just a few small movements and well placed kisses?" Rose moaned.

"I'm just really, really good at what I do," he smirked.

"Mummy? Daddy?" A small voice floated through the doorway towards them and Rose groaned for an entirely different reason.

Scorp kissed Rose sweetly before climbing off her and wondering towards the door. "Coming Cass..." he called, opening the door to reveal a small blonde girl with beautiful curly hair.

"Daddy!" she squealed and Rose felt that passionate warmth within her transition nicely into one of pure, unconditional and unadulterated love.

"What's up Cass?" Scorp asked, scooping her up and carrying her to the bed.

"I couldn't sleep daddy, I had dreams and then I heard 'Rion crying and mummy shouting at Grandad's picture and then I heard you and mummy talking and I just couldn't sleep," she said, big wide silver eyes staring at Scorpius.

Scorp chuckled and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Well, you're okay now. Orion is sound asleep and mummy stopped shouting at Grandad's picture." He smiled at his daughter as he propped himself up on his elbow. "Mummy and daddy can talk another night, okay?"

Cassie nodded sleepily and looked over at a softly smiling Rose. "Why were you shouting at Grandad's picture, mummy?"

"Because I wanted to shout at Grandad sweetheart and his picture was the next best thing," Rose hummed.

"Why?"

"Because once upon a time, your Grandad did a really wonderful, but very sad thing and mummy still finds it hard not to be mad at him for it," Rose explained softly.

"What did he do?" Cassie asked.

"He saved my life," Rose said.

"Why was that sad?"

"Because he had to give up his own to save mine," Rose said.

"Is that why he's a picture now?" Cassie said.

"Yes sweetie, it is," Rose smiled.

"But if he hadn't saved you, you wouldn't have married daddy and then you wouldn't have had me in your tummy or 'Rion..." Cassie frowned.

"No I wouldn't," Rose said. "That's why it's both wonderful and sad all at the same time."

"Will I understand that when I'm grown up?" Cassie said.

"Yes sweetie, you will," Rose chuckled. "Night night, baby girl..." Rose kissed her on the forehead and smiled as she rolled over and snuggled into Scorp. She was a daddy's girl if ever there was one.

"Night princess," Scorp grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "Night Rosie..."

"Night Scorp," Rose smiled, kissing him softly as Cass fell back to sleep in his arms.

 **So, I'd just like to say, I know a lot of people wanted a sequel or spin-off and I have toyed with the idea but I've decided I really need to do something new. I have a lot of fics that I've started both original and fanfiction works that need my attention and subsequent completion. I've got a completed fic I intend to post shortly already). That being said, I'd like to extend an invitation to anyone who wants to pick this story up for a sequel or write any spin-offs, I'm totally happy for anyone who wants to give it a go, just please credit this fic as the inspiration or original fanfic thanks :)**


End file.
